I'm Stuck In a House Full of Girls!
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: One month. 4 Crazy Girls. 4 Love Sick Girls. 1 Strange Teen. One Great Prize. One Twist. One mansion. Rated T for some strong Language, Violence, crude humor, and suggestive themes. Part 1 of my Boy Vs. Girl series.
1. 1: We Have A Winner

I'm Stuck In a House Full of Girls!

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon

Other Things: I do own Mansion Survival the TV show

I do own AJ Dron

I do own 6000 Mansion

* * *

Summary: Ash wants to go to Orre so he can compete on Mt. Battle, but he can't afford the trip! So he signs himself on to a reality TV Show to win a trip to Orre and he is chosen! All he has to do is survive one month in a mansion in order to win. But what he doesn't know is that all the other people chosen there are just to make him forfeit the contest.

* * *

Chapter 1: We Have A Winner!

"You'll never win this," said Misty to Ash has he put in an envelope into the mailbox, "Come on! This is a tight TV show, do you know how many people enter and fail on these kinds of shows? A lot of people! You'll never win this."

Ash has recently ended his Battle Frontier trip and returned home. He learned about Mt. Battle and became interested instantly. But after learning the whole trip cost for one person 10,000P, he couldn't afford it.

Then he heard about a contest where he can enter to win a chance to be on a brand, new reality show where he has to stay a whole month stuck inside a mansion with many other people. If he survives all the problems that will form, he wins a trip to Orre for free!

"I'll win this for sure!" said Ash looking at Misty after mailing the contest form, "Why did I even bother telling you this stuff if you won't support me on this?"

"Because I'm your friend or whatever?" said Misty, "That's probably why you did in the first place."

* * *

One month has pasted since the form has been sent out. Ash has been waiting all that time.

"Mail call!" shouted Ash's mom to Ash, "The mail just arrived. Could you get it?"

"Sure," said Ash bored, "Why not?" He has been pretty bored since he already competed in about every league and only Orre remained, but he couldn't afford the trip.

"Bills, bills," said Ash bored sorting through the mail outside after pulling it out of the mailbox, "Junk mail, it's all just crap. Wait a minute, what this?" He looked at the bright yellow envelope and opened it.

"No way," said Ash eyes widening, "No way! I won! I WON!" He started shouting and yelling in happiness. But he accidentally step on Pikachu's tail causing Pikachu shocking Ash. The shock launched him off his off, through the air, and onto his back.

"I'm in total pain," said Ash mumbling and then shouting out, "BUT I WON! OW!Crap! Now the pain is setting in! OOOOWWWW!"

* * *

Author Note: Short, but every chapter that I start with is short, bad grammar, and bad spelling. That's how I always start.

I thought of this idea during my vacation and thought what if. Now, that idea has turned into a new story! I hope you enjoy it!

Next To Come: Chapter 2: The Secret Pay

Date: 4/4/06


	2. 2: The Secret Plan

Chapter 2: The Secret Plan

* * *

_Last time, Ash has won the chance to be on a brand new reality show so he could win the grand prize which is a trip to Orre. But things are going to get much harder for him…_

* * *

"This seems stupid," said Ash to the executive producer in his office, "I thought I answer all of the questions on the sheet."

"You thought wrong," said the E.P.(executive producer), "Anyways, do you have any friends?"

"What kind of question is that?" said Ash confused, "Why'd you ask that?"

"So incase any of your friends want video tapes of what happened during the show while your gone, stupid," said the E.P.

"Oh," said Ash, "My friends include Brock, Max…"

"How about any girls?" said the E.P., "Girls seem to worry a lot about person when they are gone from them."

"In that case," said Ash, "There is Misty, May, Casey, Melody, Bianca, Sakura…"

"Hold it!" said the E.P., "I'm running out of paper to write all of this down. One more thing, do you have any enemies incase of protection for your own safety?"

"There Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket," said Ash thinking hard, "All of Team Aqua and Team Magma, Domino, Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket and I like to consider my rival, Gary, an enemy."

"That's all I need to know from you," said the E.P., "I'll contact you when you're ready for the TV show."

"That's all?" said Ash, "Wow, I thought this would go on forever! I'll see you later now!" Ash smiled and left the room. The executive producer then hit the button that allowed him to talk to his secretary.

"What is it Mr. Carry?" said the lady.

"Get me the address of the following girls," said Mr. Carry, "I think I found the perfect people for the show as well."

* * *

"So what do you think of the plans I gave you Ms. Wiaterliles?" said Mr. Carry to May, "Seems like a good idea?"

"I don't know," said May, "This seems like I'm backstabbing my best friend!"

"But don't you want to be on TV?" said Mr. Carry, "The fame and fortune?"

"It's isn't all that what it's cracked up to be according to magazines I read," said May, "But I do have the right feelings towards Ash for me to do this. So, I'll agree to it."

"Excellent!" said Mr. Carry, "Just remember what you'll get if you do this right."

* * *

"I do not agree to this what so ever!" said Domino to Mr. Carry, "I'm just lucky that I thought I never get to see this guy again! But luck is never my way!"

"You have to agree to this contract," said Mr. Carry to Domino, "Do you not know the consequences to what will happen if you do not agree to this?"

"What the hell do I care to the consequences of life?" said Domino, "I have more important things to do, like to find me old boyfriend, Jordan."

"He'll have to wait dear," said Mr. Carry, "If you do not agree, I'll just have to turn you into the police and have you arrested for all your crimes."

"The hell you would!" said Domino angrily, "I know you kind! You wouldn't do this because you're too chicken to do it!"

"Maybe I am," said Mr. Carry, "Or maybe I am not. It's really your decision. Do you fight fate to win or lose?"

Domino looked at him for a long time, but then sighed, "Ok, I'll agree. But if you backstab me, Team Rocket will be after you. You better know that!"

"I know that," said Mr. Carry with an evil grin, "I hope you'll enjoy humiliating him on TV."

"Oh," said Domino smiling back, "I will enjoy it to best I can."

* * *

Author Note: Yep, that's a rap. Let's take a break for the show to continue later. I know I change the title, but who really cares anyways? Don't worry about my other stories about updating, they come sometime this week I hope.

Jordan? Yes, that is a reference to my other story, The Secret of the Storm as in Ronjad and Domino use to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but he changed his name after dumping her.

Next chapter is about Ash coming to the mansion to get ready for his month long stand. He'll then met a bunch of people that ready to full fill their roles and meet an another person on the TV series.

Next to Come: Chapter 3: We Are Live In Three

Date: 4/9/06

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

AshK

Michelicious

Bigfoot12310

Marluxia11

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Charmanderchamp

DeadlyD05


	3. 3: We're Live In Three

Chapter 3: We Are Live In Three

* * *

_Unknown to Ash, Mr. Carry, the executive produce of the TV show, has hired some people to including Domino to humiliate Ash across the world on the show. Now Ash has just arrived at Mansion 6000, which is the set, and is about to meet the people there…_

* * *

"Ok mom," said Ash to her, "You can stop hugging me now." She was sad to see him go and was giving him his goodbye hug before he left. But she was taking a long time.

"Sorry," said his mom after releasing him from her hold, "It's just that we finally mange to spend a long time with each other and now you're going again. But at least I come here and watch you through the monitors at the studio. Goodbye for now." Then she walked away.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let me bring any of my Pokemon," sighed Ash, "It would have been nice to have them with me during the stay. But here goes nothing."

"There he is!" shouted Mr. Carry from the gates of the mansion, "Come over here and meet the rest of the people who will be here with you."

Ash walked over to Mr. Carry. He smiled and motioned some people to come over by them. He couldn't believe it! All the people, beside one boy, were all girls. Not only that, but they were ones he knew.

First one was Misty, May, Casey, Melody, Bianca, and Sakura. Then he looked at the others, they were one he never wanted to see again. They were Jessie and Domino from Team Rocket.

"Hello twerp," said Jessie with a grin.

"Ah crap," said Ash, "Why her? Why she hear?"

"She won like you and received the chance to be on the show," said Mr. Carry.

"Fine," grumbled Ash and then he pointed at Domino a shouted, "But why her too?"

"What's wrong with me Mr. Prefect?" said Domino angrily, "What am I? Not good enough for your tastes?" She then started to stomp towards Ash.

"Whoa," said Ash backing away from her, "Take it easy! Your fine! You're awesome!" Domino stopped in front of him and stared hard at him.

"Oh!" smiled Domino and then grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped into the air, "I'm not an idiot. You were only saying that because you didn't want to get hurt."

"Yeah," mumbled Ash as soon as he hit the ground, "That worked out good, didn't it?"

Casey then walked over to him and pulled him off the ground and Ash said, "Thanks."

"Anything for my love," smiled Casey.

"Huh?" said Ash confused and surprised.

"Ok," said Mr. Carry, "Now everyone listen and please don't hurt anyone."

"Too late," mumbled Ash.

"Now in a few moments you'll be lead into your new home for the whole month of May," said Mr. Carry, "You may quit at any time due to any problem with people or other things. But if you're seriously injured any time, you're forced to leave the game. Period!"

"Sounds good," said the boy teen, "I can do this!"

"Yeah right," said Misty.

"Oh yeah?" said the teen eyeing Misty, "I bet 20P I'll win this or last longer than you!"

"Deal!" said Misty showing him the money.

"Now," said Mr. Carry who had looked away to talk to someone and now turning to them, "I just got the word that you can all go in now. Please follow the men and they'll take you in."

"Great!" said May grabbing Ash by the arm and hugging it, "Would you lead me in Ash?"

"Huh," said Ash confused even more, "Can't you follow the guys in like the rest of us?"

"This is_much_ better," said May now hugging him, "Makes me feel wonderful being with you now."

"Well, this is making me feel uncomfortable right now," said Ash pushing her away making her upset and causing her to frown. Everyone then followed the men that led them towards there new home for the month.

"Thank God that you are in this," whispered the teen to Ash, "I would go crazy with all these girls around." He was the same height as Ash and about the same age. The teen had blond hair, green eyes, a backpack probably to carry all his stuff he brought, red t-shirt, green shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"We should stick together," said Ash thinking and talkingto him, "You know, as an alliance since we are the only boys in this! I stick up for you in tough spots, you do the same. Sound good?"

"Deal," said the teen shaking Ash's hand, "My name is AJ Dron. From the Hollywood, California, United States."

"Ash from Pallet Town of the Kanto Region," replied Ash, "Let's do this!" Both of them nodded and headed inside. But in the upcoming days, things would start to drive them insane.

* * *

Author Note: AJ Dron, another of my famous original characters. He an important person, so don't think he's not so special. He's got an importantsecret that well shock everyone.

Other news, I have a new story on my mind to write. It's called The Book of Monsters. It's a Cardcaptor Sakura story, so if anyone has a thought on it please tell me what you think of the idea. I'm not revealing the plot until I'm for sure that I'm going to write it.

Yes, I noticed these chapters are short, but I'm working on getting these longer. So don't worry and don't complain, ok? You're not even paying attention now are you?

Next chapter is basicly having the characters exploring the mansion and getting some more rules and other things.

Next To Come: Chapter 4: Mansion 6000

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Charmanderchamp

Katie Legends

DeadlyD05

Ohsnap I'll love…

Michelicious


	4. 4: Mansion 6000

Chapter 4: Mansion 6000

* * *

_Ash has just arrived at the mansion for the show. There he meets the rest of the cast of the show. They include Misty, Jessie, Sakura, Domino, Melody, Bianca, May, Casey, and the only other Boy called AJ Dron. After a weird confrontation with May, Ash makes an alliance with AJ. Now all of them are now inside the mansion ready for what's next to come…_

* * *

"Wow," said AJ looking around Foyer of the mansion "It makes my home look like crap." It was very impressive place indeed. A spiral staircase was in the middle of the room, handcrafted from marble and wood. Both windows were stain glass on each side of the door had the colors green, blue, red, and yellow. The carpet seemed to glow with the sunlight coming out from the windows.

"What a place," observed Bianca, "When I return to my home, I'm going to cry because I'll miss this place."

"Best score for a burglar," said Jessie looking at the emerald vase that was on the table to left of the door, "I'm definitely coming back here after this thing blows through."

"I see you're impressed," said Mr. Carry entering the mansion, "Please follow me into the den were I'll explain the rules of this place."

They follow him into the left room of the foyer. A huge chimney was on the right wall. There were two huge red and white sofas, 3 recliners and a computer on a desk. The floor was hard wood and smooth.

"Please take a seat," said Mr. Carry to everyone. Ash sat on one of the sofas along with Melody and Bianca, who press up tightly against him. Domino, Jessie, Sakura, and Misty squeezed onto the other sofa, while AJ, May, and Casey sat on the recliners.

"There is plenty of room," said Ash to them, "You both can spread out."

"Why would we do that?" said both of them in union, "We like to sitting next to you!"

"But you're almost on top of me!" complained Ash, "Either spread out or I'm sitting on the floor!"

"Now then!" said Mr. Carry to everyone, "Here are the other rules I didn't mention.

* * *

1. You may leave the mansion, but you cannot leave the grounds. That means, you can't pass into the forest or go past the walls and gates surrounding the place.

2. Anything goes here. You may swear, cuss, beat up, ambush anyone, make fun, and steal from other in order for them to leave. We won't stop you, but you cannot take the fighting to the extreme otherwise you are out of the game, like with a weapon.

3. You may not tamper with the hidden and in the open cameras around the grounds and in the house.

4. Finally, if anyone is to steal any of the stuff of this mansion, you are arrested or if joking, you are instantly out of the game.

* * *

Now, any questions?" finished Mr. Carry. But no one said anything.

"Also," said Mr. Carry handing out something to everyone, "These are maps of the mansion incase you get lost. Trust me, you can get lost. We still cannot find one of our cameramen who disappeared last year." Everyone looked at each other.

"That is all," said Mr. Carry, "I'll leave you now to find your rooms. Good day to you all." He left the room and everyone looked over their maps. They then took off to find a room for them.

* * *

"This will be the perfect room!" said Ash walking up to the room, "It's right next to the bathroom and on the first floor along with the kitchen."

Ash opened the door to the room and found Sakura already inside. She was changing her clothes and was half naked. Then she turned and saw Ash and froze in her spot.

"I'm sorry!" said Ash franticly, "It was an accident! I swear to God!"

"You pervert!" shouted Sakura now reaching for him, "You're so dead!"

* * *

"Seems like a good room," said Casey setting up her stuff in his room. It had one bed, one window, an old rug, and a desk with a lamp.

As Casey set her laptop on the desk, Ash came through the floor on his room and onto the bed.

She turned around and looked at the floor, "Cool! You found a secret passageway to the first floor! That's neat, the loose floorboards that move away to reveal the room below."

"Ah shut up," mumbled Ash, "Man, Sakura has a lot of power in her arms." He got off the bed and walked onto the rug. Then he fell right through into the room below.

"This isn't my day," mumbled Ash rubbing his head on the ground. He got off the floor and notice that he was in the bathroom, along with Misty.

* * *

"This will be perfect!" said Melody looking around her room on the third floor. She walked towards her bed and Ash came crash through her floorboards onto her bed.

"Why me?" said Ash.

"Ashy!" said Melody happily, "You come here to see my room! You are so sweet!"

"Spare me," he grumbled.

* * *

Domino checked her map again. She was on the 2nd floor and was lost. She looked to where see was and found she was next to the balcony and library.

She opened the door to the balcony and looked around. AJ was around ready there and looking around the area. There was 3 plants in big black and yellow jars and a hot tub. Past the edge of the balcony was a pine forest and the sea.

"Great!" said Domino excitedly, "A hot tub!" She pulled her shirt and skirt to reveal she was wearing a bikini and everything.

"You wear that under clothes?" said AJ, "You too weird."

"Always be prepared for anything!" said Domino jumping into the hot tub and then shouted, "OW! Hey! Where's the water?"

"Always be prepared?" questioned AJ, "Are you prepared to face the facts that the water isn't in there yet?"

"Come closer and say that," mumbled Domino from inside the tub.

* * *

"Wow!" said Bianca walking into the dinning room, "It's beautiful!" One long table was in the middle of the room with 10 wooden chairs. Above the table was a chandelier; on the sides of the table were cabinets with plates in them.

Bianca continued into the kitchen that connected to the dinning room. There was 2 stoves, 1 dishwasher, 5 wooden cabinets, and a wooden table to prepare food on.

"Wow," said Bianca stunned with the amazing features of the house, "This place makes my home look like shit."

* * *

Author Note: That's it for that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

I have 9 great stories out including this one, but just how many of them do you read? Tell me how many.

Other news, I'm declaring that I should have a new story up right after Living Large is done. It's called The Unknown Titans Stories III: Spirit House. It's based off Spirited Away with many of the same characters. Just incase any of you are interested in reading it. I might get this story later, but I'm declaring that The Book of Monsters and Interview with the People are stories that I'll write later on, but I don't know when.

Announcement time! Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month of April. Here are the winners:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

5. She Who Returns By: HeroOfDarkness2005

You found a great story? Tell me about it and I'll look into it if it matches my standards. Check out my profile and favorite stories to see if it's the kind of story I'll read before you tell me.

The next chapter is basically the first day of living in the house and it will start off with a food fight.

Next to Come: Day 1: Food Fight

Date: 5/2/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Shadow Minamoto

FireKP1

ValisFan

AshK

Starfighter364

DeadlyD05

Bigfoot12310

Charmanderchamp

Soul of Shin0bi


	5. 5: Food Fight

Chapter 5: Day 1: Food Fight

* * *

_Everyone has arrived and learned the rules of the show. Now they are all settled in and it is the next day, other wise know as Day 1…_

* * *

Day 1: 7:47 am

* * *

AJ walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He had all ready dressed himself, he wore a brown sweater, black jeans, and tennis shoes. He opened the pantry doors and looked around.

"Cool!" he said pulling out a box of cereal, "This place is stocked!" He pulled out a bowl from the cupboards and pulled out a bowl and from the drawer, a spoon.

He walked out into the dinning room and poured his cereal as Ash walked in yawning, "What time is it?"

"Almost 8," said AJ sitting down, "Don't worry about not having enough food, there is plenty in there."

"Good," mumbled Ash. He was still half-asleep and here was wearing red sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

He walked into the kitchen to look for food; he found some pancake mix and other stuff inside the pantry.

"I want pancakes," he yawned, "But I can't cook them. Man, I wish Brock was here."

"My love is hungry?" said Casey poking her head in, "I'll make you some pancakes! I make awesome pancakes!" She was wearing an Electrabuzz T-shirt and black shorts. Her hair was in a tangled mess compared to normal, but she did just wake up

"I doubt it," mumbled Domino pushing pasted her, "You'll probably poison him is more like it." She was wearing a black bra, just forgot to put on her shirt, and red shorts. Her hair was just as messy as Casey but a little more and her face seemed to be sagging.

"Humph," said Casey sternly, "I can make pancakes that we send you on a rocket ship to the stars because they are so great."

"That didn't seem to make sense to me," shouted AJ from the dinning room.

"You asked your opinion?" yelled Casey back.

"What's with the yelling?" yawned Misty walking into the kitchen. She has on a white shirt and orange bike pants.

"Casey said she is making Ash pancakes," said Domino yawning and turning to Misty, "She'll probably accidentally poison him somehow."

"Why you care?" said Ash, "You don't even like me."

"Correct," said Domino now looking at him, "But I want my enemies alive so I can beat the hell out of them."

"I know you meant that in the best way," said Melody walking in, "But it seemed to came off like a threat to him." She was wearing a long blue robe and blue slippers.

"But I say that I could make the best pancakes in the world," bragged Melody, "My Ashy diverse only the best."

"I can make pancakes better than anyone, any day of the year," said Domino, "I'm the best there is!"

"But I do better," said Bianca joining everyone the kitchen. She had rollers in her hair, a pink t-shirt, and fuzzy slippers.

"Yeah right," Sakura said shoving her way past everyone to get inside the kitchen, "I'm the best there is." She didn't make her ponytails yet. She was wearing a tube top and a skirt.

"What is this?" said AJ poking his head into the room, "Some kind of meeting I didn't get an invite to?"

"I say we settle this," said Domino, "We all make pancakes and try to prove which one is the better cook. AJ, Ash, and May can judge who's better! Jessie can make sure no one is cheating by adding any secret ingredients, because we are going to make plain old pancakes."

"I agree," said Casey, "I show you all who's the better cook here."

"Hell you are!" shouted the girls at her and at each other. Ash shook his head, this was going to be one long morning.

* * *

"How did I get tangled up into this?" said May confused, "How I did was walk in and got dragged into a food tasting contest." She was wearing a tan shirt and tan shorts. 

"Don't blame us," said AJ to her, "Ash and me are innocent victims here!"

"Hell has no mercy like a women's scorn," said Ash, "I think that's how it goes."

"We're almost done my love!" shouted Casey from the kitchen.

"What's up with this crush that Bianca, May, Casey, and Melody have on you?" said AJ looking at Ash who had blushed at what Casey said.

"Beats me!" said Ash, "They have been acting strange since they got here. Same thing with Sakura and Misty, they have been colder towards me. I don't know why everyone has gone crazy!"

"I'm not crazy!" said May defending herself and then hugging him, "I just love crazy for you! That's all!"

"Save me," whispered Ash to AJ.

"I don't stand between love unfortunately for you," AJ said, "This is something that you have to deal with yourself."

"Crap," mumbled Ash.

"I almost forgot!" said May stopping her hug attack on Ash, "Do you have any stomach medicine? I just know that one of us is going to get sick from one of the shitty pancakes they'll serve."

"Don't worry," said AJ pulling up a first-aid kit, "I got stomach pills and everything! We'll be set."

"Thank God!" said Ash.

"We are done!" said Melody entering first into the room. The rest of the girls followed by Jessie. All of them besides Jessie had brought out plates stack high with pancakes.

"Try mine first!" said Domino to AJ.

"I don't know," said AJ looking at her pancakes. Domino frowned, forked one of the cakes, and shoved into AJ's opened mouth before he could say another word.

"So?" said Domino sweetly, "Is it good?" AJ nodded so that Domino wouldn't shove down another pancake into his mouth. When she didn't look, he spit out onto the floor.

"Your turn!" she said pushing the stack towards May and Ash. Both of them looked towards AJ who shook his eyes no so that Domino didn't see.

May and Ash gulped, tore off a piece a with their forks, and popped it into their mouths. They felt sick, but they swallowed it. They felt sick, and said, "No more! Please!"

Domino frowned, grabbed Ash by the hair, and rammed his head onto the table. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled at her.

"I felt like it," she said smiling.

* * *

The rest of the food to come was pretty bad, but Melody and Casey's were the best. Then it came down to the judges' decisions.

"So?" said all the girl contestants, "Which one of us won?"

"Ah," said AJ now backing for the door, but Misty stopped him, "I'm saying this, because it's true. Melody and Casey's pancakes were the best!"

"In you face Sakura!" said Casey pointing her finger into Sakura's face, "I better than you."

"Hell you are!" Sakura said angrily. She grabbed the maple syrupy container and sprayed Casey in the face.

"You asked for it!" said Casey. She grabbed the pitcher of milk on the table and splashed it at Sakura. But it missed and soaked Misty.

"You're not wearing a bra under your shirt," said Sakura, "Sorry."

"Hell your sorry!" said Misty covering her breasts with her hands. She threw a punch but sun to hard and hit Melody.

"My face!" cried Melody rubbing the bruise forming on her cheek, "My beautiful face! You're dead!" She tossed her stack of pancakes at Misty, but they hit Bianca. Then a war broke out.

"Hit the decks!" said AJ pulling May and Ash under them under the table, "It's total hell war!"

"This is scary!" said May once she, Ash, and AJ were under the table and then she grabbed Ash and hugged him saying, "Will you protect me?"

"Right after your done scaring me," said Ash to her. She blushed and let go of him.

"Give me back my bra Casey!" shouted Domino, "You're so dead!"

"I say we make a break for my room," said AJ, "We can wait there until the heat cools down around here."

"Agree!" said Ash and May at the same time. AJ looked for an opening and ran to the door, narrowly missing a pancake. May followed him and Ash came last.

"Shut the door!" said AJ to Ash. He slammed the door and heard angry shouts from the girls in there.

"I try making my Ashy a good meal and you bitches ruined it!" shouted Casey from behind the closed door.

"No!" shouted Bianca, "You ruined it! He'll hate me now!"

"And people say war is hell," May sighed, "They obliviously never spend breakfast with these people."

"I hope lunch will be different than this," said Ash. All of them sighed together and walked towards the staircase.

* * *

Author Note: Due to popular belief, people think this story is based off the Big Brother series. But it is not. I wanted to write a new series for me in which a boy would be trapped with a bunch of girls. For this version, I wanted it to be about Pokemon, but I needed a way for all these girls and Ash to be together in one place. So I came up with a TV series that happened to be like Big Brother. But not all the other stories in this series are going to be like this one, for example; I thinking up a Naruto version in which he gets in trouble and is forced to do community service, but with a few other girls who volunteer instead of got forced to.

I also have another series on my mind, it called You Wouldn't Understand. The first version plot is mention of my profile.

I got a hate review from Styrofoam Anvil on this story in my view. I have to say this, this story is original, it just happens to seem like Big Brother, but it's not. She is also not happy with Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn being in the top five stories of the month I do. I liked it, that's all what matters, after all, I'm the reviewer and we all have different taste in different things.

Next the next chapter features the first mention of the ghost living in the mansion with them.

* * *

Next to Come: Day 2: It's What Goes Bump in the Night

* * *

Date: 5/11/06

* * *

Reviewers: FireKP1

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

DeadlyD05

Charmanderchamp

Conor Jahn

Starfigther364

Styrofoam Anvil

Soul of Shin0bi


	6. 6: It's What Goes Bump In The Night

Chapter 6: Day1-3: It's What Goes Bumps in the Night

* * *

The first morning of the show started with a bang. The girls had gotten into a heated battle in which they could decide which one was better at making pancakes. They mange to rope in AJ, Ash, and May has the judges and Jessie as the referee. It was determine that Casey and Melody were the better cooks than Misty, Domino, Bianca, and Sakura. Unfortunately, Casey bragging led to a food fight with Domino losing her bra, Melody getting punched, Misty getting soaked by milk, and many other events. AJ, May, and Ash escaped and locked the dinning room door behind them so the others could follow after them. Now it's later that night and some other trouble as broken out…

* * *

Day 1: 9:47 pm

* * *

"Good night," yawned AJ to Melody as he walked past and into his room. Melody held a pack of ice to her cheek covering her bruise from that morning. She also had a black eye as well.

"It's his damn fault that I have this black-eye," she muttered to herself, "If he didn't lock the door, I could have escaped before Casey threw that punch at me."

She walked more down the hallway to her room. As she walked, an eerie glow came from behind her. She realized a light was appearing behind her and she turned. But no one was there.

"I need some sleep," Melody muttered, "I must be seeing things." She came up to her room, unlocked her door, and walked inside. She jumped unto the bed and started to drift off to sleep, but then the glow appeared again.

Melody opened her eyes and saw the glow get brighter and brighter. It was forming a figure. It looked like an angel.

"What?" she sat up and looked more closely at the light. Then it glowed into a bright red gas and formed a skull face. It then flew straight at her. She screamed and the gas dissolved before it reached her.

* * *

In the bathroom, Domino is changing her clothes to get ready for bed. As she switched her clothes on, a red gas started to form behind her.

A chill filled the air and Domino mumbled, "What that's shitty chill?" She turned and saw the gas turn into a skull and charge at her.

"Holy shit!" she screamed putting on her shirt and underwear. She burst out of the room and ran into AJ, who is lost and looking for his room.

"Save me!" she screamed clutching him scared, "A ghost is after me!" AJ looked at her confused and then Domino realized what she was doing and let go quickly.

"What was with that?' said AJ confused, "I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't!" plead Domino at him, "It's just I would of hugged anyone since that ghost was after me!" AJ gave another confused look at her.

"I see no ghost," he said looking past her, "I see no evil, hear no evil, and don't see any evil doings. Stop joking."

"But…but" she mumbled looking behind her and seeing nothing at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie and Sakura are still down in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from earlier that morning.

"This is your freaking fault you know," grumbled Jessie to Sakura, "If you didn't spray her, we wouldn't be cleaning up this crap."

"You're the referee, remember?" replied Sakura, "**You** were suppose to stop any problems that might form! But you didn't, and here we are because you!"

As they argued whose fault it is, the knife drawer started to slightly open up. 5 knifes floated out from the drawer and threw themselves at the girls. Lucky, when they turned away and the knifes missed their targets and hit the wall, implanting themselves in it.

"Holy crap!" said Sakura noticing the knifes in the walls, "Who did that?" Jessie turned to look and the fry pan on the counter flew off and hit her against the head.

"OW!" she cried rubbing her head, "What was that?" Sakura and her looked around and saw all the kitchen pans, silverware, plates, and more were floating in the air and flinging themselves at them.

"GHOSTS!" screamed both of them running out of the kitchen avoiding all of the things flying straight at them.

* * *

Day 2: 8:39 a.m.

* * *

"It's all true!" plead Domino, Melody, Sakura, and Jessie to everyone. They have been claiming to everyone that there is paranormal activity in the house. Not a single person believed them.

"Be serious here girls," said AJ, "Do you expect us to believe that a ghost lives in here?"

"Well duh!" they yelled back at him.

"I heard about these kinds of people," whispered Ash to AJ, "All they want is attention."

"No ghost lives here," said Misty folding her arms together, "You are just trying to scare us."

"There is a Weedle on your shoulder," said Melody to Misty. She screamed and jumped to the ground trying franticly to get the fake bug off her.

"Nothing is there," said Melody to Misty, "That's trying to scare you and it works!" Misty grabbed Melody's shirt and ripped it off.

"HEY!" she shouted, "That's my favorite shirt! What you do that for?"

"Now we are even," declared Misty.

"Get back on subject," said Bianca to them and then she turned to the rest of the girls looking at Misty and Melody, "No ghost is here! All you want is attention! Let me give you a hug!"

"Touch me and die," said Domino to her and turning to the others, "There is a ghost here and I'll prove it!"

"Just how?" said Ash.

"By getting AJ as my witness," she declared happily, "And using you, Ash, as the bait for the ghost."

"Say what?" both the boys said.

* * *

Day 2: 11:34 p.m.

* * *

"This isn't going to work," whispered AJ to Domino. They lied in the bathtub with the curtain pulled back and watched Ash standing in the middle of the room waiting for the ghost

"It'll work for sure!" she replied in a whisper, "The ghost goes for Ash and you see for yourself that there is a ghost here!"

"What about me?" said Ash to them, "What happens to me?"

"Beats me," said Domino, "You get eaten by the ghost, taken to the underworld, or become possessed by the ghost I guess and stop talking to us. The ghost will see AJ and me and probably whatever it'll do to you."

"I'm out!" said Ash leaving those two in the room alone. They stood still in the bathtub for 5 minutes and nothing happened.

"Nothing is going to happen here," said AJ to her, "Stop wasting my time here. I'm leaving too." He pulled back the curtain and saw the red gas.

"Shit," said both of them afraid. The gas formed into a hideous monster and started at them. They both screamed, jumped out of the tub, past the monster, out the door, into Domino's room, and hide under the covers holding each and crying in fright.

* * *

Day 3: 8:01 am

* * *

"There you two are!" said Casey pulling back the covers of Domino's bed and revealing AJ and Domino still hugging each other and sleeping, "What the hell are you two doing?"

Both of them woke up and looked at each other. They saw that they were hugging and let go quickly.

"Nothing!" said both of them quickly to Casey. She looked strangely at them. She shrugged and left the room.

"What we were doing just now and whatever happened last night while we were together," said Domino to AJ, "It never happened. Got it?"

"Got it!" he replied.

* * *

Author Note: It was shorter than last chapter, but I wanted to show the first sign of the ghost in the house.

To Styrofoam Anvil, sorry if I got angry. But since I wrote In the Darkness, I don't take to kindly to any negative forms of reviews, even through you meant you were not trying to mean. I just don't like negative things about my stories, I hope you understand.

Question, what kind of romance would you like to see in this story? Ash and Misty? Ash and May? AJ and whoever? I know what the romance is going to happen, but I like to know what you people like.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 7?

Date: 5/24/06

* * *

Reviewers: Starfighter364

Aquacat123

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Emolsifier

Katie Legends

AshMistyLuvr

Styrofoam Anvil

DeadlyD05

Ghost

Marluxia11

Charmanderchamp

Soul of Shini0bi


	7. 7: Serves Up!

Chapter 7: Day 3: Serves Up

* * *

_A ghostly presence has made itself known in the mansion and it sure isn't happy about the new people to move inside the place.. Only a few people, including Domino and AJ, have seen it. But for now, it's not around during the daytime. So now, Day 3 as arrived…_

* * *

Day 3: 8:07 am

* * *

"There is no ghost," said Casey to Domino and AJ as they tried to explained what happened last night, "You two just wanted to be together!" Domino and AJ have caught up with Casey who just got on the staircase.

"You sicko!" they shouted at her, "There is a ghost in this house. We have to exorcist it before we have to live the movie The Others!"

"There is no such things as ghosts," said Casey turning and walking away from them, "And that movie sucked ass."

"How dare you defile a movie!" said Domino inflamed with anger, "That is movie perfection at its best!"

"It sucked plain and simple," said Casey as she was still walking down the stairs, "You want scary? Go watch The Hills Have Eyes. That'll make you wet the bed!"

"We are not nuts," said Domino to AJ.

"Maybe not me," said AJ to her, "But I'm not too sure about you." Domino then pushed him down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey!" said Ash to Sakura and Bianca as they walked into the living room, "They have cable!"

"Sweet!" said Sakura sitting down next to him on the couch and shoving him off it, "I wanna watch Pokemon Planet or ESPN 4!"

"Nah," said Bianca pulling up Ash from the ground, "Sci-Fi Channel as the better stuff on it."

"Can I watch ESPN 10?" said Ash to Sakura taking back the remote from her, "They have on Pokemon Battles on it today."

"Nope," said Sakura struggling to pull out the remote from Ash's hands, "ESPN 4 has tennis on it!"

"Tennis sucked after my mom once had me take lessons," said Ash pulling just has hard, "Why do you watch it?"

"Because I use to play tennis with my sisters," said Sakura letting go of the remote causing it to smack into Ash's face, "And I want to see it being played on TV."

"You probably stink," mumbled Ash.

"I heard that!" said Sakura, "I'm way better than you. Tell you what. How we play a little one on one? Winner gets control of the TV remote for the rest of the week?"

"Deal!" said Ash, "Prepare to get ass kicked."

"Does this mean I have to come and watch?" said AJ walking in to the room.

"YES!" shouted Sakura and Ash.

"Great!" said May, Casey, and Melody running into the room after overhearing the conversion, "We can your cheerleaders, Ash!"

"Dear Lord save me," mumbled Ash after hearing what they said.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" said Misty to AJ as she, AJ, and Domino sat on a bench. They were on the mansion's grounds in the tennis court area. Ash was on the court already waiting for Sakura.

"I have been waiting for 10 minutes for her to show up," complained Ash to Jessie who was the referee for the match, "Where the heck is she?"

"She'll be here when she is ready," said Jessie, "Stop complaining."

"Be careful!" shouted AJ to Ash, "Some people like to play dirty. She might do some kind of distraction. Like she may taunt, flirt, and some else."

"What about trying to distract me with her body or what not?" said Ash to him.

"Be serious here!" shouted Misty, "We, girls have more dignity than boys. We never sink to boys' level of discrimination of ourselves!"

"Holy crap!" shouted AJ pointing past them, "Look at her!" Everyone looked at Sakura now walking in to the courts. She was wearing halter-top and low cut jeans. She to Ash looked hot.

"What you said about the difference between girls and boys," said AJ to Misty, "I think she just sunk your battleship of dignity."

AJ then started to laugh at Misty and Domino giggled. But both of them stopped when Misty stared hard cold at them.

"So what you think?" said Sakura to Ash.

"Aaaaahhhh," said Ash with his mouth wide open, "Isn't that…I mean, why are you wearing that?"

"It's such a hot day," said Sakura in a sweet evil voice, "I thought I should wear something thin. Isn't it a _hot _day, Ash? Aren't you _hot_."

"You are doing this on purpose!" demanded Ash at her. She then a huge grin formed on her face.

"Maybe," she said grinning huge, "Why? Am I bothering you? Am I _distracting _you? What am I doing to you?"

"Stop it!" shouted Ash not trying to look, "This isn't right!"

"But its good right?" said Sakura evilly.

"I think she is winning this battle of wills," whispered Domino to Misty, "He's going to crack or lose this thing easily."

"No!" shouted Ash at her, "Let's play! You serve!" Sakura raised her eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Fine," Sakura said holding up her racket and the ball, "We play to 5 to make this quick and simple. Here I go, zero serving zero, Ash can kiss my rear-o."

Everyone in the stands and Jessie laughed and Ash swore under his breath something. "Wait! We are here!" called someone to them.

May, Bianca, Casey, and Melody came running out onto the court in cheerleader uniforms and pom-poms. Casey was wearing an Electrabuzz uniforms with black and yellow top and shorts. May had on red and white top with Pokeball pattern on and black shorts. Melody and Bianca had on matching aqua blue tops and blue shorts. All of there pom-poms were red as well.

"We are here to cheer and applaud you onto victory!" said Melody jumping up into the air with pleasure.

"Humph," grumbled Domino, "He does one game for the first time and he has already has groupies!"

"Those kinds of people are creepy," said Jessie overhearing Domino.

"Here I go!" shouted Sakura to Ash catching his attention. She swung hard at the ball and hit Ash in the lip and bouncing into his eye that also caused him to fall to the ground.

"That's a point for me!" cheered Sakura gleefully.

"Well that hurt like hell," mumbled Ash on the ground, "I'll just lie here on the ground crying."

"He just needs a hug!" said Melody running over to him.

"No wait!" said Ash jumping up, "I'm heal! It's one of God's amazing miracles!"

"That's a dirty lie," mumbled Melody hanging her head low to the ground in displeasure.

"Now that you are up," said Sakura balancing her racket in her palm, "You are serving and it's one serving zip I see a low quivering lip ."

"Don't rhyme," grumbled Ash serving the ball. The ball launched hard at her, but she returned it twice as hard. Ash tried to return it, but he knocked it at the stands hitting Domino in the head.

"You are so dead after this game!" called Domino to Ash while AJ looked at Domino and Misty running to get some ice from the mansion.

"I can hardly wait," sighed Ash.

"I say this simply and nicely as possible," said Sakura simply, "I thought you were bad, but I see that you are even worse."

"Shut it," said Ash getting the ball back from AJ who took it from Domino, "Zero serving two." He hit hard, but Sakura hit it back and Ash missed.

"He he," giggled Sakura, "Maybe I should serve because you are weak?"

"And give you a reason to make fun of me?" said Ash, "You used to be so nice!"

""But now I am even better and realized that you are an idiot," said Sakura, "So get serving!"

"I'm going to serve her for lunch," grumbled Ash, "Here I go again." He hit the ball but it didn't even make it over the net.

"You suck," said Sakura.

"She's a good distracter, annoyer, and taunter," said Ash to Domino who now has her ice pack on her head.

"Do you see a blue light?" said Domino woozily.

"One more thing," said Sakura to Ash, "This is your last chance to score. 5 nothing, game over. Just like I imagined"

"That's it!" said Ash angrily, "You are going down!" He tossed the ball into air and hit it hard. Then it hit Sakura in the face knocking her down.

"My beautiful face!" she screamed in pain at Ash, "You hurt my cute little face! You dare hurt a little girl?"

"You hurt me!" shouted Ash back her.

"That's different!" shouted Sakura pressing her hand against her face, "Plus, you are not a little girl! I can't believe you did this!"

She then ran out of the courts crying. "I guess I win!" said Ash gleefully.

"We love you Ash!" shouted the cheerleader girls, "We love you!"

"You are dead!" shouted Sakura now pushing a automatic tennis server into the court, "Eat tennis balls!

"Oh boy," mumbled Ash. Sakura pushed it in front of him and pressed the on button and set the serving rate at high. Each ball fired fast at him and soon he was on the ground still getting pelted with tennis balls.

"You know," whispered AJ to Domino, "If tennis game were more like this, I actually watch it."

"Me too!" said Domino, "I love this version!"

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the wait. I didn't know what to write about. So it kind of slowed me down.

Should I do more like sport battles like this? If so, who should it be against and what sport? I might not write it, but I would like to know what like.

Time to announce this: Story of the Month! This is May's Top 5 Stories:

1. Rouge Genetics By: Ryu the Dragon Demon

2. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

3. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

4. Twilight By: Rave Drifter

5. Safari Love By: michelicious

Like always, give me a suggestion of a story and I'll probably look into it. But this I ask you if you know a good story besides Pokemon. Don't get me wrong, Pokemon stories are good, but I want to read some more thing besides it.

Next chapter I'm deciding on either two character accidentally get lost in the mansion and get to know each other better or the characters do something with the hot tub.

* * *

Date: 6/7/06

Next to Come: Chapter 8: Day 4?

Reviewers: ShadowKP1

Starfighter364

Katie Legends

AshK

Marluxia11

cRiTiC

Sarah(1)

Bigfoot12310

Michelicious

Ghost

DeadlyD05

Charmanderchamp

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Shadow Minamoto

Ketherandsandy4ever

Sarah(2)

Bowser1918


	8. 8: Stuck With You

Chapter 8: Day 4: Stuck With You

* * *

_After a heated argument about sports between Sakura and Ash, they take their sport argument to the court where they battled it out in tennis. Sakura almost beat Ash until he hit the ball into her face causing her to run away crying. Then she came back a tennis ball server machine and started firing balls at him. Day 4 now is here with them all while Ash is recovering from his injuries…_

* * *

Day 4: 2:00 pm

* * *

"Time to determine the video game champion of the world!" shouted Bianca to everyone, "It's now down to just two players, hardcore red headed girl Misty and the totally hot Ash. Get your game on!" Since breakfast, everyone has been in the arcade playing Mortal Combat to determine who is the better player. Now only Misty and Ash are left.

"Give up wimp," she said picking her player, "I've been playing this since the NES and arcade game came out. You can not defeat a veteran of this game!"

"I'm better than you in video games, period!" he said to her causing her to get frustrated.

"You are only to turn to ashes when I'm done with you!" shouted Misty up close in his face. AJ who was watching was getting bored with them talking and bragging.

"I'm done here," he mumbled to himself, "I going to relax in the whirlpool tub for a bit before I challenge the winner." As he walked out, he turned to still see Ash and Misty fighting over who is better.

* * *

"Now how am I going to get out of this now?" thought Domino to herself as she sat in the tub, "At least things couldn't get worse."

"Time to relax!" shouted AJ as he opened the door to the balcony. He was wearing yellow shorts and was shirtless.

"Damn it!" shouted Domino in her mind, "Just what I need. A creepy teenage boy is all I need now."

"Oh hi," said AJ climbing into the tub and set across from Domino who just glared, "I'll just relax, don't worry because I will not bug you at all."

"Get the hell out of here," she growled at him, but he didn't move and seemed to blush.

"Aaa," he said to her, "No."

"Why not?" she said to him angrily, "I don't need you around me. I want a positive energy around me, not a negative source."

"I hate to disappoint you;" he replied still looking red, "But…I… unfortunately I feel that my shorts caught in a crack and apparently are stuck in it. If I try to move a bit now, they rip and the last thing I need to do is ripped my shorts in front of a girl."

"I don't care!" demanded Domino, "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm not wearing anything under my shorts," AJ confessed blushing to her who stared at him, "But if you say so…"

"No!" she said franticly, "Please stay and next time try to wear underwear under you swim trunks or whatever."

"Why don't you leave?" demanded AJ, "If you don't want me around, then you go."

"Because…" blushed Domino even more than AJ, "I…am…kind of naked at the moment."

He looked at her blankly and started to laugh, "You are joking! You just don't want to leave!"

"Not true!" said Domino blushing even more, "When I came out here, a bunch of Spearow were out on the tub. I kicked one of them to get out of the way, but they attacked me in a flock actually managing to pull of my bikini and bikini bottom, then taking off with them. I'm just so lucky that this is a whirlpool and the waves and my towel are covering me."

"Then leave with your towel on you?" said AJ looking at her.

"But I…" said Domino biting her lips, "But with the towel soaked and pressed tightly on me enhancing everything; my butt, my hips, my…whole body and if one of you two boys would happen to see me like that, you would either do something perverted, saying something perverted, or think something perverted about me!"

"Where does a girl like you come up with things like this?" said AJ blankly staring at her.

"All you stupid boys are alike!" she shouted at him and crying, "So many bad memories, only one boy in this entire world never treated me badly, but nicely like I should be. Every other boy was always sicker than the other…only one nice boy."

"So you have problems before this then?" said AJ looking at her cry.

"What you think?" she said, "I have the looks and everything! But to one boy, that never mattered to him. He just liked me for me and then he left after learning I'm with Team Rocket."

"I can't blame him," he replied, "Evil isn't what he does I bet."

"I guess," she mumbled and then saying, "Do you think anyone will find us or stumble across us so that will can use them to get some help?"

"Let me think…" said AJ.

* * *

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ash dropping to the floor after being beaten by Misty.

"Take a breath before you past out!" said May helping him up, "Or don't and let me breath air into you which is almost like kissing you!"

"NO!" shouted Ash to her, "I'm alive and well now! Misty! Best two out of three right now and right here!"

"You do not know when to quit do you?" chuckled Misty to herself, "Guess I'm the only one who can put you in line then."

* * *

"I thought about it," said AJ to Domino, "and the answer is most likely not a chance at all of them find us for a while."

"Crap," mumbled Domino and then saying to him, "What do we do now, talk to each other? Bond with each other?"

Both of them looked at each other and then screamed out, "SAVE US!"

After about 5 minutes of screaming, they stopped and AJ said, "Wait a minute, about the boy you mention. Who is he?"

"He doesn't like giving his real name out to strangers," said Domino, "Likes being called JD for his own reasons."

"JD?" said AJ, "That's what my cousin likes being called. Hmm, I wonder."

"I doubt it," sighed Domino, "There are probably millions of people that have nicknames, real names, or like being called JD."

"Yeah," said AJ, "So… more about this guy. When you meet him?"

"When he was 5 and I was 6," said Domino, "I was playing in the sandbox at a park when he came over to me. He sat down and helped me build me dream castle, but we liked calling it _our _dream castle. He was so sweet, other boys would pull my shirt up, kick me, or dumped sand down my pants."

"What then?" said AJ getting interested in the story.

"We became good friends," she continued, "Always knew where we each other were. But my parents never liked him. Said he wasn't my type, he cared more about friendship and helping others. They wanted me to be like them, never fear, care more about myself then others, and think that I was more important. I was always saying he could change and be with me forever. He was always on the move, he went to Japan twice and I came with him both trips. We soon were in love with each other. But as I grew more, other boys stopped being mean and started to be sickening to me. They would always tried to get me to kiss them, one thing they tried to pull me pants down. That's when my friend saw them and stopped them. I knew we were to be together. But fate always had to crush things for me."

"What happened then?" said AJ.

"My parents thought I was old enough to handle being agent for Team Rocket," said Domino, "I started when I was 14 and kept it a secret from him. He was always wondering where I would go when I was on a mission, but I told him because it family business. Then things turned bad when I was 17 and he was 16. I came out and told him the truth. He stared blankly and laughed like I was joking with him. Then it sunk in and he left me. I haven't seen him in 7 months."

"Wow," said AJ.

"Were you expecting something else?" said Domino interested, "Were you expecting I killed him or something?"

"Yes," said AJ, "Pretty much so."

"Sorry to crush your hopes," grumbled Domino to him.

"That always happens to me," said AJ, "But I wasn't hoping for that. Just to let you know, not all boys are like that."

"I'll only believe that if it comes from another girl's mouth or a boy a can really trust like him," said Domino folding her arms.

"Why not me?" said AJ, "I am not perverted like one of my cousins called Don A. Jr. He was a sicko until he called me once and told me he finally met a girl that liked him for him. I think she was called Rebecca or something."

"Why should I believe you?" said Domino.

"Is there anyone here in this house you can trust or outside this house?" said AJ to her. She was quiet for a moment.

The she said quietly, "I'll leave the tub. Only if you promise not to look at me."

"I can do that," said AJ with a smile. She only stared at him until he closed his eyes. She got out and left.

As she closed the door to the balcony, she thought, "Is this guy for real?"

After the door shut, AJ opened his eyes and said, "I wonder if I should tell her why I'm really here…probably not a good idea when she is beginning to open up to me."

* * *

Author Note: This chapter wasn't really aimed around the comedy like I normally do. But this story is also part romance, I need to put some in there.

Fans of my other stories I write, such as Living Large, The Secret of the Storm, The Rebirth, or would of notice something I wrote in there with a connection to my other stories. There were actually two in there. If any of you people can find out what they were and which stories they are connected to, I'll reward the first person to come up with the right answer with a preview of up coming chapters of this story are. You don't have to do this, it's just something to think about.

Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I only work on one chapter at a time so that slowed me with Pokemon: WaterBlue's latest chapter being tricky to write and my Internet connection for whatever had crashed also slowing down the updating on this story and also my reviewing to other people's stories. Then I couldn't upload the check chapter and this chapter has been ready since Sunday! So I hope you all understand all the stupid problems I have been having.

Next chapter, I'm thinking about using this idea I saw from those Tag body spray commercials where all those girl go nuts over the guy where he sprayed on that body spray stuff and jump onto the guy or climb all over him.

Next to Come: Chapter 9: Day 5?

Date: 6/20/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Michelicious

Charmanderchamp

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Starfighter364

ValisFan

Marluxia11

DeadlyD05

Ghost


	9. 9: Axe the Tag

Chapter 9: Day 5: Axe the Tag

* * *

_After the battle between Ash and Sakura in tennis deathmatch, Ash took on Misty at Mortal Combat the arcade game. During that time, AJ went up to relax in the whirlpool tub. In there, he meets Domino who was afraid to come out of the tub and show her figure to a boy. After each of them talked for a while, Domino started to trust AJ more and left tub with a weird feeling about him now. Day 5 is here and the tension between the roommates is getting hotter…_

* * *

Day 5: 8:00am

* * *

"Why do we have to share a bathroom?" complained Ash to AJ as he brushed his teeth at the sink along with AJ who was washing his hands.

"For one reason or the other," explained AJ, "Both our rooms are connected to this bathroom and we just happened to have chosen the right one."

"Whatever," mumbled Ash opening the medicine cabinet and looking into it to find his deodorant. As he rummaged through it, he pulled out a black spray bottle with the words scratched off on it.

"Do you use this body spray?" said Ash confused to AJ, "This isn't mine. I think its Axe or Tag."

"Not me," said AJ spitting out his toothpaste, "Those commercials don't make me want to use it with all those girls attacking the user of the spray. Maybe it is one of the cameramen, like him!"

Ash looked at where AJ was pointing to show a cameraman with his video camera recording them. "We are trying to use this room privately," said Ash to man.

"No way," said the guy, "I need to stay here to see if I can catch a gay moment."

"Want something to film?" said Ash to guy who nodded, "Stand right there for a moment." Ash grabbed the door and slammed it into the man. He could here a crash on the other side of the wall.

"Nice going," said AJ to him.

"Anyways," said Ash, "I might as well use it. I can't find my spray anywhere."

"You sure you want to use it?" said AJ while he brushed his hair, "Have you seen those commercials of the crazy girls."

"It's just Hollywood," said Ash spraying himself with the black container, "I mean, it's not real so it won't me. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Whenever someone says that something horribly goes bad," said AJ to him.

"Wimp," mumbled Ash putting his shirt on. When AJ turned away, Ash sprayed him with the container as well.

* * *

"Where is Ash?" said Casey to Melody who was preparing him a meal, "He's sure to like us more when he has our special pancakes."

"I don't think he loves you two," said Sakura walking into the kitchen, "Pancakes won't make a difference."

"But our special ones are winners!" said Melody and Casey together, "He bound to loves us!"

"Yeah well…" said Sakura then stopping in mid-sentence when Ash and AJ walked into the room. Her face began to redden and something inside her began to come out.

"You ok?" said AJ to her, "You look pretty hot. Are you over heating?" Sakura made a goofy smile and looked at him.

"Better now," she said weirdly. AJ gave her a strange look and walked towards the pantry with her following him.

"Hey you two," said Ash now turning to face Melody and Casey, "Are you two making pancakes?" Then he noticed it, both girls acting the same way as Sakura is.

"Just for a special lover," they giggling and blushing, "Just for you cutie." Ash was getting pretty confused; they never acted this strange, even after the game started.

"Do you have to kept following me?" said AJ walking into the dinning room with bowl of cereal as Sakura followed him closely.

"Yeah," she said still red and glazing at him with love in her eyes, "Just want to be with you."

"Ok," said AJ sitting down, "Just some regular questions so answer them to best you can in this state you are in. Are you drunk?"

Sakura giggled very girlishly and AJ continued, "Are you avoiding taking your medication?"

Sakura continued to smile lovingly at him as he grew more uneasy with each question he asked. "Are recovering from a drug overdose right now because you are a druggie?" he said.

"You are so funny," she giggled even more, "You are so…**_hot_**." AJ nearly fell out of his chair at that point.

"Are you drunk, a druggie, and avoid taking medication today all in one?" he said frowning.

"No," she said even more full of lust, "Just want you to come to my room and ready to have some fun."

"AHHHHHH!" screamed AJ jumping from his chair and running out the door in full panic.

"My lover, come back to me please," said Sakura in love daze and running after him, "Lover!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ash is fighting off Melody and Casey who are walking like love zombies towards him with a fry pan. "Back away zombie girls!" shouted Ash in a panic, "I just want the plain old Casey and Melody back. Stay back!"

"But you are over there," said Casey sweetly and with a blush.

"And we are over here not near you," said Melody jumping at him but missing.

"They turnedinto zombies!" shouted Ash running out the door, "Everyone run for your life!" The girls giggled and chased after him.

* * *

"Let me out!" shouted Jessie at Domino from behind a locked door Domino had locked.

"That's what you get for using my hair dryer," said Domino simply. All of a sudden, AJ ran right into her causing both of them to collide and fall to the ground.

"Sorry Domino," said AJ rubbing his head, "Just show me a place to hide. Sakura has gone mental and is after me. Domino?" He looked at her who has her head faced on the ground.

"Oh sorry," said AJ pulling her off the ground. She then faced him and AJ freaked out. She had on the same expression as Sakura, a love daze.

"Oh hi," she said, "That's ok that you ran into me. I'm just glad to see you. Want to do something _fun_ together? Love fun?"

"No," said AJ backing away from her, "I got to go Domino."

"Just call me by my nickname, Dot," she said causing AJ to walk into a wall, "I only tell people to call me that unless they are my lover. Come here lover."

"HELP!" shouted AJ running away form Domino, "It's attack of the love zombies!"

"Where did hot AJ go?" said Sakura walking up Domino.

"He went that way," said Domino lustfully, "Let's get our lover back to us."

"AJ we love you!" shouted both the girls taking off after him, "We want you!"

* * *

"This is crazy!" shouted Ash as Casey and Melody chased after him, "They turned into zombies!" He ran into a room, slammed, and locked the door.

"Come back to us!" they shouted from behind the door, "We want you to come with us!"

"Not a chance in a hell!" he shouted back to them and he mumbled to himself, "At least they can't get me in here." Ash turned the front and saw May and Bianca in front of him. He was in the bathroom and both the girls were getting dressed. Both of them had their underwear and bra on, but May didn't have her shirt on and Bianca was pulling her skirt up.

"Oh my God!" shouted Ash to them, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…to…walk…in. Are you two ok?" Both the girls surprise expressions have turned to a blush and goofy smile.

"We're fine," said Bianca pulling up her skirt, "Now that you are here."

"Oh crap," said Ash packing himself against the doorway.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" screamed AJ has he ran down the hallway on the 3rd floor trying to outrun Domino and Sakura, "Stay away from me you sickoes!"

"We just want you to do something fun with us!" shouted Sakura trying to reach for him as she ran.

"Just some nice love fun with us!" said Domino speeding up.

"This isn't right!" thought AJ as he ran, "That bastard, Ash, must have sprayed me with it! If I make it through this problem, he is so dead!" Then he zoomed past Misty in the hallway not sure if he got her too.

He burst into one of the rooms on the floor. It had a pool and a diving board. "Cool," said AJ, "But there is no where to…"

Then Domino appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto his front and said, "You want to go swimming before our romantic fun? You are so clever! Sakura and Misty, here is in here!"

"Our love!" said the girls walking in. Sakura jumped onto AJ's back and Misty jumped at his legs so he wouldn't move.

"WE LOVE YOU!" they all said together as one. AJ start to sway back and forth causing Domino to kiss him on the lips and all of them to fall into the pool.

Misty and Sakura resurfaced first and crawled onto the shore. Then came AJ and Domino, she was still onto of him with her lips still touching his. Domino then screamed, "Holy shit! What the hell am I doing?"

"My…first…kiss," uttered AJ dazed and weary, "By…a…psycho girl…with…lust in her eyes."

"What the hell happened?" said Domino crawling onto land franticly, "Why was I doing it?"

"Wait a minute!" said AJ popping out of his daze and looking at the girls, "You're all back to normal!"

"Wasn't I always normal?" said Misty confused.

"Water must splash away all the chemicals on the person!" said AJ, "That's it!"

"Are you ok?" said Sakura, "You're acting crazy." AJ dropped out of the water, grabbed a bucket, filled it with the pool water, and took off.

Misty turned to Domino, "You ok? AJ and you were kissing each other. Why were you two doing that?"

"I don't know," said Domino still a little out of it, "But it felt weird kissing him, like I did it before or something. But this was the first time."

* * *

"Please stop!" shouted Ash at the girls around him, "Please untie me now!" Melody, Casey, Bianca, and May have all tied him to a bed.

"But you would run away from us again," said Bianca turning on the radio to a love song, "We wouldn't want that."

"No," said the girls in a hypnotic trance, "We want you Ash."

"AHHHH!" he screamed as May jumped onto the bed and was right over him. She put her lips to his and started to kiss him.

"STOP!" shouted AJ kicking the door open causing May to fall on top of Ash, "I'll save you!" AJ tossed the water on to Ash causing the body spray to away.

"Huh?" said May dazed, "What happened?" She looked and saw Ash right there. She jumped up and screamed falling off the bed.

"Holy crap!" she said, "What was I doing to my love! I embarrassed myself so much! He'll never love me now!"

"She back to normal," said AJ to Ash, "She is so crazy like she was before then."

"Still not normal to me!" said Ash.

"I'm so sorry!" said May popping up next to the side of the bed, "Is there anything I can do to make up for what I was ever doing?"

"For starters untie me please!" plead Ash to her, "And no fishy business ok?" May smiled and untied him.

"What happened?" said Melody to AJ, "I don't remember much."

"Even if I told you," said AJ to her, "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

Author Note: Ok, so it wasn't just like those commercials, but I didn't want to completely copy them. But give them around of applause for giving me the great idea!

If you notice I release this chapter pretty fast, that's because so many people like the last chapter that I wanted to get the next one out fast.

Ok, if any of you have recently checked out my profile, I removed my favorite villain section and replaced it with My Favorite X-Play Review. This is where I posted my favorite review because it was so funny and very interesting. If you want to check out the whole review, watch X-Play on G4 or check the review out on the G4 website.

Big news, I have thought up another story of the Boy Vs. Girl series, this story is part of the series. It isn't a sequel to this one, but a completely different setting and story. It's called, I'm A Slave to a Bunch of Girls. The story follows a bunch of boys from our dimension and are taken to the other dimension of video game, anime, and video characters. Who are the kidnappers? They are a bunch of girls, villain girls with issues about guys and boys. Each boy becomes a certain slave to a certain girl. This story is a big crossover story, with crossovers of Naruto, Pokemon, Avatar: Last Airbender. The type of story it is; is that it is has about everything. The main thing for this story is that it is Action/Adventure and Suspense, but it still will have humor, romance, and horror. But I'll only release this story if you people actually think this is a good idea. If not, I'll toss it aside and continue thinking up another part for this series. But if you want it, I'll do it.

Back on this story, the next chapter is where someone is going to leave the mansion because of an injury. Prepare, the next chapter is a sport one where everyone is competing in…I'm not saying which one but it has a movie based off it.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 10: Day 6: Duck and Run

* * *

Date: 6/26/06 

Reviewers: bowser1918

Charmanderchamp

Starfighter364

Purple umbreon

Katie Legends

Marluxia11

cRiTiC

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

The Unknown Alias

Bigfoot12310

DeadlyD05


	10. 10: Duck and Run

Chapter 10: Day 6: Duck and Run

* * *

_Last time, AJ and Ash had a little problem. While they were getting ready for the day, Ash sprayed on some Tag/Axe body spray and sprayed a little onto AJ. After that, they went down to breakfast where Melody and Casey were making pancakes and Sakura was. Do to the body spray; Sakura was filled with love and lust for AJ causing him to run away in panic while Ash fought of Melody and Casey. AJ tried to escape Sakura and Domino and Misty who joined the chase on him, while Ash was attacked and was tied down by Casey, Melody, Bianca, and May. But in the end, they both managed to wash away the spray, but not before Domino kissed AJ and May kiss Ash. Now Day 6 is here, and all the girls are still embarrassed by what happened…_

* * *

Day 6: 3:00 pm

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" said May to Ash as she repeated herself for the 15th time that day, "I don't know what I was doing!" As she apologized to him, they and rest of the girls followed AJ to this room he found earlier today.

"Stop saying it!" said Ash at her, "I heard you the first couple times!"

"And I say thank you for locking me in that room," said Jessie to Domino who was annoyed. She wished she didn't lock Jessie in that room, so she couldn't brag today that she avoided the whole problem.

"Are we there yet?" said Domino catching up to AJ, "I getting bored of waiting and getting annoyed because Jessie talking to me."

"We are here right now," he said to her opening to door to the room. Everyone walked inside and looked around themselves. They were inside a huge gym. Basketballs were in a cart, a basketball hop on each side, and a closet full of sports equipment said AJ.

"Cool!" said Casey pushing her way in, "I didn't know we had an inside basketball court!"

"It's a gym actually," said AJ opening the closet, "While I was in here, I had a thought. We all are not going to be here forever, we should all play game while we are all together."

"I hate games," said Domino, "It's all about winning to everyone."

"What game do you have mind?" said Misty.

"It's simple and easy," said AJ pulling out a rubber ball, "We are going to play the best game in the universe, dodgeball."

"All right!" said Casey jumping in the air for joy, "Besides baseball, my second favorite pastime to play is dodgeball."

"Dodgeball is for little kids on the school play ground," said Jessie.

"AJ are you any good at this game?" said Ash with interest.

"I bet you are not," said Jessie with a laugh. AJ frowned, and tossed the rubber ball hard at her. The ball zoomed by fast, hit Jessie in the face, launched her into the air, and into the cart with the basketballs causing it the break.

"Any questions?" AJ said to everyone was looked at him and Jessie back and forth.

"I think she might be dead," whispered Bianca to Melody pointing at Jessie who was laying in the cart not moving.

"I have a question!" shouted Misty to AJ who looked at her, "Was that necessary? Tossing the ball at Jessie and stuff?"

"Necessary?" said AJ confused and then clamed, "Was it necessary for the people in the government to raise gas prices to be this high today?"

"Probably not," said Misty.

"Of course not!" AJ replied back, "But they do it anyways, but they like the suffering of us and money for useless things."

"Ok," said Ash.

"Ok now," he said continuing, "Lets get into teams now and, uh, call an ambulance for Jessie over there."

* * *

After Jessie was taken away and all the girls were in teams, only AJ and Ash were left to pick a team. Bianca decided to be the referee for the match and 5 rubber balls were in center of the gym separating each side. "Let's see my options," said Ash looking at the two teams.

Ash looked at the first team. It had Melody, Casey, and May on it. "Be on our team my love!" they said in union.

Ash then turned to the other team. It had Misty, Domino, and Sakura on it. "Back off you perverted son of a bitch!" they all said in union like the other.

Ash turned to AJ, "Is there any chance I get out of this somehow or I get to be the referee of this match?"

"It's either the girly girls or bad to the bone girls," said AJ, "I'm not choosing for you and no you cannot be a referee. Unless you want to work with Bianca."

Ash looked at her. "I don't mind at all!" she said hoping he would join her, "We can do it as a couple!"

"Ok," said Ash to AJ, "I decided not to be a referee and considering I want to live longer, I'll be with those girly girls."

"Hooray!" they said jumping with glee, "Our love is coming to us."

"Go get them lover boy," said AJ patting Ash on the back and pushing him towards the girls. As soon as Ash was close, the team ran over and started hugging him with giggles and sighs.

"This leaves me with…" said AJ turning around and facing the other team, "Them. I guess they'll do."

"What's wrong with us?" they all said at him. AJ didn't respond to them and walked over to there side of the court.

He walked beside Domino and she stared at him for a little bit. "Weird," she thought, "I feel…pretty warm right now and the game didn't even start yet. It happened when he walked next to me. Could I…hell no! There's not a chance that I could."

"Ok," said Bianca, "Everyone against the wall. Good. Now, get ready, set…Dodgeball!" Everyone ran to grab a ball besides Domino, AJ, Ash, and May. As soon as the other got there, they hit each other with their.

"Wow," said Bianca, "That was quicker than I thought. Casey, Sakura, Misty, and Melody are all out."

"Damn it!" they all shouted walking off the court.

"This was a good plan to wait until they knocked the other one out," said AJ to Domino, "Now it down to the easy ones!"

The remaining members ran down and took a ball. Melody tossed a ball at Domino who reflected it with hers. Then she tossed her ball at May knocking her out of the game. Then Ash hit Domino with his ball knocking her out of the game. AJ tossed his, but missed Ash.

"Now it's down to AJ and Ash!" said Bianca, "Who will win? Will it be the kid in sunglasses with a rocket for an arm called AJ or with it be Ash the totally hot and last surviving member on the other team?"

"I bet my boyfriend will be your boyfriend!" said May to Domino who's mouth dropped at the comment.

"He sure as hell not my boyfriend!" shouted Domino at May, "I'm bitchy girl who needs no boyfriend. You got that?" May looked blankly at her. Domino turned to see that everyone was looking straight at her, including AJ who was confused on what was going on there.

Domino was silent and then she shouted at all of them, "What the hell are you all looking at? Keep you eye on the game here people!"

"Oooookkkk," said AJ facing Ash, "Lets…" Then two dodgeballs came flying at him. First one hit him in the face, second hit him in crotch.

"Oh shit," said AJ collapsing to the floor in huge pain, "That was a sneak attack. That shouldn't count at all."

"I did it!" said Ash shouting it, "I won!"

"That was totally unfair!" thought Domino angrily, "He was hit twice in face and in the… never mind. But that was totally uncalled for!"

"Are you ok?" said Misty to Domino, "You seem to be overheating and angry. Something bothering you?"

"Yes," growled Domino looking at Ash and the girls hugging him and standing up and shouting, "It's him!"

"What?" said Ash looking at her. Domino charged at him, jumped him, and starting attacking him.

"MY ASHY!" shouted Bianca stunned as everyone, "Get away from him!" She then jumped onto Domino attacking her as well. Soon, about everyone but May and AJ had joined the fight.

"Isn't that sweet!" said May to AJ.

"What's so sweet about that?" said AJ holding the two icepacks on his two sore spots, "They are killing each other there!"

"Yeah," said May, "But Domino started it for you! She attacked Ash because she cares a lot for you!"

"I don't get it," said AJ.

"It's a hard thing to say that only girls could understand," said May dreamily, "You wouldn't understand because you are a boy."

"Aren't you going to help Ash or something?" said AJ watching as Casey grabbed a basketball and hit it over Sakura's head, "Don't you love him or something?"

"I do a lot!" she said with a smile, "But this works for me if I don't intervene with this battle. Because Ash will be sore after this, I'll be able to nurse him back to health without any of the girls bothering our special moment! Maybe you should do the same thing for Domino."

"At the moment," said AJ, "I'm in too much pain to do anything right now."

* * *

Author Notice: This chapter marks the end for Jessie in the story, so this is her last chapter until the grand finale of this story. The reason why I didn't use her much is because I didn't want any of you to get attached to her in the storyline.

I came up with another part for this series that I'll do right after this story ends. It's called I'm Being Tested With Girls. It tells what happened before the story with AJ.

Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month. The winners for the month of June are:

1. The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

2. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Safari Love By: Michelicious

5. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

I'm also now asking for certain type of story to read each month from now on. I'm asking if any of you know any good Dead or Alive and/or Tales of Symphonia I should read.

Back onto the subject of this story, next chapter concludes the first week of everyone being here in the mansion. No, I'm not doing a recap of the first week. What happens is where everyone gets into the ring for a fight. I'm not saying another thing.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 11: Day 7: The Warriors

Date: 7/3/06

Reviewers: purple umbreon

Katie Legends

Ketherandsandy4ever

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Bigfoot12310

IamFishCrashing

DeadlyD05

Marluxia11

Starfighter364

ValisFan

The Dono Trio


	11. 11: The Warriors

Chapter 11: Day 7: The Warriors

* * *

_ Following AJ farther into the mansion, he showed them what he found earlier that day. It was a gigantic gym. AJ proposed a game of dodgeball for fun and in showing off his strength, he knocked Jessie unconscious with a dodgeball. _

_ Everyone divided into teams; expect Jessie who was out cold and Bianca who was referee; with AJ, Domino, Misty, and Sakura being one team and the other team including Ash, May, Casey, and Melody. When it came down to it, only Ash and AJ were left. But when AJ turned away for a moment, Ash knocked him out of the game and in a fit of rage, for her own reason, Domino attack Ash causing everyone expect May and AJ to break into a fight. Now the first week is about over, but not without an eventful Saturday night…_

* * *

Day 7: 7:00 pm

* * *

Ding dong went the doorbell surprising everyone who was in the living room. "Who can than be?" said Misty, "No one should be bugging us."

"Maybe it's the pizza!" said May excitingly jumping up and rushing towards the door with everyone following her confused in how she called a pizza.

"How could you order pizza?" said Casey, "There are no phones in this whole house and they took our cell phones before we came inside here."

"I been flashing 'I like to order a large cheese pizza' in Morse Code with my flashlight for the last two days!" said May jumping up with excitement.

"Come on!" said Bianca, "Who is going to…" May opened the door wide and saw a pizza guy with a pizza box and Mr. Carry on the doorstep.

"Someone ordered a pizza?" said the pizza guy. Everyone, beside Mr. Carrey and May had dropped their mouths wide open in surprise, "Good thing I know Morse Code."

"Hooray!" said May taking the pizza from him and paying the guy causing him to leave after that.

"What are you doing here Mr. Carry?" said AJ not looking surprise like everyone else is when they saw him.

"I'm here to deliver the news that Jessie won't be coming back do to the head injury caused by AJ," he said looking at him.

"You came all the way just for that?" said Sakura, "Don't you have other people do that?"

"That's not all," he said walking in and May closing the door after him, "I'm here because we have a surprise for all of you. Would you please follow me upstairs for a moment?"

* * *

After a long walk through the twisting halls and staircases in the mansion, Mr. Carry came to a stop at one of the doors on the right hand side of the wall. "This would be it people," he said unlocking the door and opening it up.

"Sweet place!" said Ash in and looking around amazed. It was a complete set up of a boxing arena with stands and center boxing ring. The floor was hardwood, but there was a red carpet leading from the door to the center ring.

"This is where we are having a little fun for all of you," said Mr. Carry turning and facing them, "You been stuck in here for almost about a week and I'm sure lots of people have been getting on your nerves a lot."

"True," nodded Domino in agreement with him, "Very true."

"We have set up this little ring for all of you to blow off the steam you collected this week," he said to us, "You will go into the locker rooms and changed for this match. You will be right the person that ticked you off the most this week and get to go a round with them in a boxing fight. You have the headgear on so you don't end up like Mike Tyson from Mike Tyson's Punch-out and boxing gloves."

"What if you don't want to fight?" said Melody nervously.

"Then you don't have to," he said to her, "Does anyone here not want to fight?" May, Bianca, Casey, Melody, and Misty all raised their hands.

"Wimps," said AJ to them. Casey glared at him, pulled off her shoe, and tossed it at him, hitting him in the head.

"Hey!" he said to her, "That hurt!"

"Who's the wimp now?" smirked Casey.

"I guess I'll be joining," shrugged Ash, "The certain someone I want to fight is still here." He looked at Domino directly and she grinned.

"Me too," she said to him, "But it's not you. It's him!" She pointed at AJ who looked pretty surprise.

"Why me?" he said, "I didn't do anything to you at all."

"But you kiss me!" she shouted at him, "You probably spray yourself on purpose to me to make me fall in love with you! You boys are all a like!"

"You have an interesting imagination," said AJ after a small pause.

"It sounds like we all ready know who is going to fight who here," said Mr. Carry, "Now go back and change. I'll call you in here when it's time to fight."

* * *

After 10 minutes with everyone changing, Mr. Carry shouted, "Ok, it's time. Warriorss, come out and plaaa-ee-aaay!"

"Man that movie was good," said Bianca to May leaning over to her, "It's video game was actually good too considering movie video games always sucks."

"I never like intense violence like that movie," whispered May back to her, "Including those kinds of video games."

AJ and Ash walked out first. They were wearing green and white gym shorts, were shirtless, and had red boxing gloves on.

"All right!" said Bianca and girls, except Misty, cheering Ash on, "We love you Ash! You and your hunky build. Feel the burn."

"At least they are not wearing there cheerleader outfits," whispered AJ to Ash.

"You suck Ash!" shouted Misty at him.

"Hey," said AJ nudging Ash, "You got yourself a heckler there. Man you are so lucky."

"You can have her," mumbled Ash to him in a reply to his comment.

"Hecklers are drunks and middle age bad men," shouted Misty at them, "I'm a _critic_."

Then came the girls next. Sakura came out wearing the same tube top she had on when she played against Ash in tennis; she had on purple gym shorts, and purple boxing gloves. Then there was Domino, she was wearing a black sports bra, white gym shorts, and had on black and red boxing gloves.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?" said AJ to Domino.

"Why are you?" she shot back her reply.

"Male boxers are always shirtless while boxing," said AJ, "We are just copying the great legends by being shirtless and the fact we don't want our shirts to be all sweaty."

"So am I," said Domino pointing to her bra, "But I still need to wear this for girl reason. Plus, I'm using it and my sex appeal for distraction purposes."

"We will not be lured be your distractions," said AJ proudly. He turned to Ash who was staring at her breasts and drooling.

"You perverted sicko!" shouted AJ at him punching him, "I'm trying to prove a point but sick fantasies are getting in the way."

"Who will battle first?" said Mr. Carry.

"I will!" said Sakura, "And I want to fight Ash as a little payback for earlier this week."

Everyone got off the center ring and left Ash facing down Sakura. "Get ready to rumble!" shouted Mr. Carry with a microphone, "Now, 3, 2, one, go!"

Sakura charged at him and started throwing punches at him quickly. So quickly that he could barely keep up blocking the punches thrown at him. "You can do it!" said AJ, "She just a girl!"

"What?" said all the girls in the stands. AJ turned around and got pelted by all of their shoes causing him to fall to the ground.

"Why is everyone always throwing shoes at me?" asked AJ to no one at all.

"Maybe it's because you deserve or something?" said Domino to him with a smile. Not a mean smile, just a smile that seemed to cause AJ to sweat a little bit.

"I can't keep up!" shouted Ash to anyone as Sakura keep throwing her punches. She had pinned him into a corner. She stopped punching him, and Ash took this moment to start gasping for air.

"Now this is for you hitting me in the face with a tennis ball!" she shouted at him. She punched him across the face causing him to spit out saliva cross the ring. He then collapsed to the ground, only a moment later to be picked up by his arm.

He turned and saw Sakura grabbing him by arm raising her boxing glove. "Now this is for when you saw me half naked," growled Sakura with an evil grin. She shot out her punch knocking him into the air, out of the ring, and crashing on a table next to ring breaking it in half.

Everyone stared him and Sakura and then after a long pause AJ said, "Oww."

"Ash!" said Melody as she and his other groupies ran over to him, "Are you ok?"

"I'm the prettiest girl in the whole sea," said Ash dazed and with a goofy grin.

"The pretties girl in the whole sea has spoken ladies and gentlemen," said AJ climbing into the ring, "Now I think it's time for the battle between Domino and me since Ash is a girl for the moment."

"Let's hope your better an opponent than he was," said Domino climbing into the ring, "Because I want this to last."

"Ok," said AJ raising his hands, "You asked for it." Domino charged at him and swung at him hard, but AJ bent back avoiding the swing.

She tossed to jabs, one left and the other right, but AJ move to left to avoid the right jab and he move to the right to avoid the left. "Hold still," growled Domino.

"But if I do," said AJ ducking over one of the attacks, "Wouldn't I get hit?" Domino kept throwing punches, but kept on missing.

"Aren't you going to try and hit me?" said Domino to him.

"It wouldn't be nice hitting a girl," he said with a smile, "But if you insist." AJ threw 5 punches, all of them hitting her. 3 in the stomach, one on the chin, and one on the face.

"My…face," said Domino, she was pretty much at the end of her rope. She exhausted all of her energy and was now bruised up pretty good.

"Alright," said AJ turning and facing everyone, "This is almost over now."

"Yes it is," said Domino to him. He turned around and got hit in the face 3 times. He then collapsed to the ground knocked out and spread out.

"Winner," cried Domino weakly, then she too joined him on the floor pasted out.

Everyone jumped into the ring, including Ash who is better now. "Hmm," said May looking at them sprawled out on the floor, "I have an idea!"

She dragged Domino from where she was laying and put her next to AJ. May moved Domino's arm on AJ's stomach, put her left side of her body on AJ and had the right side touching the mat, and to finish it, May move Domino's head right onto AJ's left shoulder blade.

"Now," said May with a giggle, "Do they look like a great loving couple or what?" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Wait!" said Casey to everyone, "I'll go get my camera. This I'll bring back good memories before they turned into a couple." She ran off while everyone kept laughing.

* * *

Casey snapped pictures of AJ with Domino in all different camera angles while everyone giggled. "I'll see you next week for the next event," said Mr. Carry to everyone and left the room.

"What happened?" said AJ opening his eyes, "It felt like I got smashed in the face with baseball bat."

Domino groaned and said, "What happened?" Both of them moved their heads a little bit and saw each other. Both of them blushed quietly and jumped back while they screamed, "What the hell?"

"We thought we all surprise you two by making sure you two woke up with a nice surprise," said Bianca, "You two make a great couple and combination."

"Like Yin and Yang," said Sakura, "Yin being cool and calm like AJ, while Domino's Yang that is active and wild."

"Now why don't you two kiss and make a great picture prefect moment?" said Casey with a laugh as she held up her camera to them. But AJ and Domino looked extremely pissed and angry.

* * *

"I feel better now," said AJ in a cheery voice to Domino who was just as happy. Both of them were walking away from the boxing room.

"Mr. Carry was right about boxing," said Domino, "It was great to get rid of the steam you built."

"Just how we just beat the crap out of those morons back there?" said AJ.

"Exactly!" said Domino with a smile. They stopped, turned to face everyone behind them and smiled. All of them had black eyes, bloody noses, and huge bruise marks.

"We should do that more often!" said Domino. AJ shook his head with a nodded and everyone left for theirs rooms to sleep off the pain they got that night.

* * *

Author Note: The movie Bianca and May were talking about, the quote Mr. Carry said to call everyone in, and the title of this chapter were all referring to that 70's movie, The Warriors. If you are thinking I got the idea for this chapter off that, I didn't. Actually, the whole idea for this chapter in fact was one of my earliest chapter ideas for the story. How I came up for the idea, I don't know. But I came up with the idea and story while I was vacationing in Grand Cayman during Spring Break. Also, I was going to use some fighting ideas from The Warriors video game, but that be too violent. So this chapter kind of turned out to be like Fight Night Round 3. Also to clear some things up, I haven't played those two games or seen The Warriors the movie yet.

I came up with two more bright ideas for this series. I'm Being Tested With Girls features what happens to AJ before he came onto the show. I'm Being Changed By Girls was the other idea in which this mysterious person is turning boys into girls. The mysterious person is being tracked down by X-Play's Splinter Cell CoOp Theater's very own Special Agent Bob and Secret Agent Steve. I'm Being Tested On With Girls will appear after this story is over while the other is unknown when to come out.

I just created a new story, The Book of Monsters which is a Card Captor Sakura story. Sakura receives a book created by Clow Reed himself. In it, he sealed away several horrible monsters that threaten the entire world, but like before with the Clow Cards, Sakura accidentally releases them and it now up to her to destroy the monsters since now they can't be contained within the book since it's seal has been destroyed. Please would any of you check it out for me? That be nice of you guys and girls.

Next chapter is the return of the ghost in the mansion. Now he decides to mess with everyone's dreams and turned them into nightmares. It will also feature some background on certain people.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 12: Day 8: Dreaming A Nightmare

Date: 7/6/06

Reviewers: purple umbreon

Starfighter364

Katie Legends

Marluxia11

Bowser1918

cRiTiC

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

DeadlyD05

Ketherandsandy4ever


	12. 12: Dreaming A Nightmare

Chapter 12: Day 7-8: Dreaming A Nightmare

* * *

_The week had drawn to a close and everyone remaining was brought to a special room in the mansion by Mr. Carry. There he offered to let them blow off some steam by getting to box with one person who annoyed them the most during the first week. Sakura challenged Ash were she beat the crap out of him knocking him out of the ring. Then Domino and AJ went a round with each other, but both of them knocked each other out. May, with a funny thought, line them up as they laid on the ground into love positions. Both Domino and AJ were outrage by what she did and with everyone laughing at them once they woke up. In the end, Domino and AJ beat the hell out of them and everyone went off to bed for a peaceful sleep to recover from their bruises. So they thought…_

* * *

Day 7: 11:17pm

* * *

Everyone was in their beds and was sleeping. Meanwhile, outside a huge thunderstorm was going on. The sound filled the quiet night of booming and howls of the wind, but everyone slept quietly.

Out in the halls of the mansion, a pale figure was floating one foot off the ground and was angry. "They never searched for me," he mumbled in a crackled voice, "They thought I disappeared and never decided to look. But in a way for me to get back at them, I'll just have to mess with the current people living here."

* * *

AJ was quietly sleeping while the wind blew and blew. Then the window shattered against the powerful wind currents. "What the hell?" said AJ sitting up immediately after the window broke.

He looked at the window and it broken pieces of glass the laid on the floor. "Man it is getting cold in here," he said shivering with the wind blowing into his room and chilling his bone, "No way I'm sleeping in here tonight."

He grabbed his pillow and his blanket and left his room. "I'll just sleep in someone's room," he mumbled half-asleep.

He came up to Bianca's room and knocked, but she didn't respond at all. He went next to Sakura's room, but she didn't answer when he knocked on the door. "They must be out of it," he yawned.

He tried Melody's room, but when he knocked on the door, she yelled from behind it, "I'm trying to sleep here! Go bother someone you moron."

"Touchy," AJ said to himself walking away from the door before she came out yelling and screaming.

He went Misty's room afterwards, but she then shouted after he knocked 3 times, "Knock one more time and I'll pull your head off."

"I'll leave you be then," said AJ to her walking away slowly.

He came to Casey's room and knocked on it. This time, Casey opened it, "What time is it?"

"Past 11," responded AJ, "Can I…" But she then slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Next stop was May's room and basically the same thing happened to him with Casey. May asked the time, and after she found out; she slammed the door and locked it in AJ's face. "Maybe Ash," said AJ coming up to his door.

"What is it?" said Ash sleepily to AJ after answering the door.

"My bedroom window broke and it's way too cold in there," said AJ, "So I thought if I can sleep in your room for tonight." But after he finished, Ash crashed to the floor and fell asleep. AJ sighed and put Ash on his bed and left him.

"I'm down to one last option now," he said after putting Ash to bed, "But I'm sure I'll get the same response and I'll have to find a new room tonight instead of in the morning."

* * *

AJ walked up to Domino's room and knocked on it. "I'm coming," yawned Domino and then she responded after seeing AJ, "What the hell you need? It's almost midnight you know." She was wearing the same black bra and red shorts from the pancake problem earlier that week.

"Sorry about waking you," said AJ with an embarrass smile, "But the window in my room blew out and now its way to cold to sleep in there even with all my covers. I was wondering if I could sleep in your room for tonight and then in the morning find another room for me. If you say no, I'll have to search for a room tonight instead of in the morning."

"Wait a minute," said Domino now fully awake, "You want to sleep in my room? With me? In the same bed with me?"

"NO!" said AJ quickly before Domino could slammed the door on him, "I mean on the sofa you have in your room."

Domino stared at him for a while and said, "On my sofa? Fine, but you better understand these rules of being in the same room as me. Rule one, if you snore I will throw you out. Rule 2, if you try to get into the same bed as me, I will not hesitate to put you into coma or break you in half. Lastly, Rule 3 is simple, no funny business like taking photos of me while I'm sleeping or put my into an awkward positions. You got all that?"

"Loud and clear!" said AJ with a smile. Domino let him in and AJ jumped onto the couch. He fell asleep instantly. Domino sighed and fell asleep once she was in her bed too.

A ghostly figure watched as those two fell asleep and said to himself, "Now it's time for my plan. Time to mess with their dreams."

* * *

In Misty's dream, she was back in her gym swimming in the pool. "I wonder if this is the day I tell him," she said to herself once she got out of her pool, "I should tell him how I feel about him."

She turned to see Ash standing a few feet away and with his back turned to her. "Ash?" said Misty running up to him, "I have to tell you something!"

She grabbed his shoulder and he turned. But it wasn't him, it was Mr. Carry instead. "You!" said Misty backing away from him, "What are you doing here?" The room suddenly changed and into a black abyss.

"You were about to break our agreement weren't you?" said Mr. Carry stepping towards her, "You weren't to show affection towards him at all."

"But we are not playing the game anymore!" plead Misty, "We are not in the game in anymore!"

"It doesn't matter," he said with a smile holding up a contract, "You didn't read all of this fine print then? You thought it said not to show him affection during the entire game didn't you? It said not to ever show him affection during the entire game or the rest of your life."

"That's not true!" said Misty horrified. She read the contract again, but was again horrified to learn it really said that.

"You remember the cost didn't you?" he said to her with a smile, "If you broke the contract at all that I would buyout your gym and make your sisters my slaves."

"NO!" shouted Misty scared, "It was if I broke it that I would lose my license to be a gym leader for a year, not lose my gym and my sisters!"

"Are you sure?" he said. Misty's sisters appeared behind him in shackles and looked like the life was sucked out of them.

"Why did you do it?" they all cried out at her as they started to disappear with Mr. Carry, "Why would you do that to us?"

"I didn't!" Misty said crying, "I would never do that to you! You're my sisters!" But they vanished with Mr. Carry.

Misty dropped to her knees and broke out into tears even more. She looked up and saw Ash looking at her. "Ash!" she said running up and hugging him, "The most horrible thing has happened to me!"

"Why should I care?" he said pushing her away from him, "You barely show me respect I need. Why should I care when you barely cared about me at the mansion?"

"Ash!" she said to him, "You have to understand that I didn't mean it."

"I know about that deal you made with Mr. Carry," he said, "You dare to hurt me just to keep your gym? I'm your friend, your gym shouldn't matter more then our friendship. Some friend you are, didn't care how I would feel."

"But I do!" shouted Misty crying, "I love you!"

"Yeah right," said Ash walking away from her, "You have a funny way of showing it. See you never again former friend."

"NO!" she shouted jumping onto his leg, "Don't leave me!" Ash then kicked her in the face and spat at her.

"Leave me alone you bitch," he said to her as she cried and bleed on ground.

Meanwhile Misty dreamt all this, she was tossing and turning on her bed. She was sobbing uncontrollably and shouting, "No! Please stay! You are all I have left!"

* * *

Things were going so well for Melody either as she dreamt. She was back on Shamouti Island and looking out into the frozen sea. It was back when Ash was recovering the sphere from Ice Island.

She looked into the sky and saw Ash and his Pikachu riding on Lugia towards her. She smiled and then the rings came and caught Lugia. As he struggled, Ash and Pikachu fell into the sea.

"ASH!" shouted Melody horrified. She looked up and saw Luiga was shooting hyper beams everywhere. Then one came straight at her. She tried to dodge it, but she tried and broke her leg on the rocks. She looked at the beam coming closer and closer. All she could do was cry and scream as her end came.

Back in her bedroom, Melody was still sleeping but screaming at the beam in her dream killing her. "I failed you Ash," cried Melody in her sleep.

* * *

In other people's bedrooms, they were having horrible nightmares like Melody and Misty. Sakura in her dreams was being pecked to death and while being eaten by crows. May's brother and parents was shot in her dream and they died in front of her. Casey was at an Electrabuzz baseball game and learning that they would all retire and the baseball team would be over with. Bianca was being turned into a cyborg on by an unknown group in her dream.

Ash was having a big nightmare too. He was in the mansion and was walking towards a room he hasn't been in yet. He opened the door and found he was in auditorium. In the center was about every girl he meet on his trip and some he didn't recognize.

"Whoa!" said Ash jumping back in surprised, "How did you all get in here?"

A bunch of girls giggled and May said, "That doesn't matter at all. You are here now and that's all that matters now." She giggled and held up a long piece of rope. Some of the girls moved out of the way to reveal a bed in center of them.

"Are you ok?" said Ash backing away, "What's with the rope and bed?"

"Now Ash this can be easy if you just jump onto the bed," said Misty, "If you won't come easy, we'll have to tie to it. Don't make this hard on us or you, just come onto the bed."

"NO!" shouted Ash freaking out. He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He could hear the girls running to the door, so he took off.

"He can't of gone to far," said one of the girls to the others, "We'll find him, it's not like he is getting out of this mansion." The girls ran by his hiding spot in a closest, after they left Ash ran out of it and continued to find a spot he can hide in.

"Good!" said Ash spotting AJ's room ahead of him, "I'll hide out with him until the coast is clear and we can escape." Ash ran into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Glad to see you are ok," said Ash turning around and seeing AJ with his back to him, "We got to escape these crazy girls!" He was wearing a black baseball cap and big sweatshirt that covered his hands and torso.

AJ turned to face him, he was also wearing a hockeymask. and walked towards him. But it didn't look like him at all. The figure was more girly. "Who are you?" said Ash stepping back and running into the door.

The person smiled and took of its baseball cap revealing long blond hair. Then it took of it's huge sweatshirt showing the girl figure under it. Finally she took off her mask, showing the girl underneath it all. She looked like AJ, but only a girl version of him.

"Who are you?" repeated Ash as the girl moved in closer, "What do you want?"

"How do you not recognize your friend?" said the girl with a smile and evil grin, "I'm Andrea, or what you like to call me AJ."

"But AJ is a boy!" said Ash as the girl put her hand on his cheek and ran it down his face.

"What have you been smoking?" she said moving her face closer to his face, "I always been a girl that you flirted with. Now I'm about to give you that kiss you been asking for." Ash screamed in his dream and in the outside world.

* * *

But in AJ's nightmare, it was more dramatic. In it, he was still sleeping in Domino's room on the sofa when someone burst into the room, and shouted, "All right freeze! AJ you are under arrest for two counts of murder."

"What?" said AJ surprised and stunned once he woke up, "For whose murder here?"

"Why don't you ask her?" shouted the man pointing at something. AJ looked at the thing, it was Domino and Ash were slashed up and bleeding horribly. Her blood soaked the covers.

"I would never kill anyone!" he shouted at the man, "I wouldn't even hurt someone. Why would I kill her?"

"You were mad because you found out your girlfriend was cheating on you," he shouted at him, "You walked in on them while they were in bed and you killed them!"

"NO!" shouted AJ. Then room changed into a courtroom. He was standing with a lawyer and judge was asking the jury, "Have you reach a verdict?"

"On two counts of murder in the second degree we find AJ Dron guilty," said one of them to the judge. AJ was horrified as two police officers dragged him away from the court room.

The room changed again and he was strapped to electric chair. "Time for you to pay for those innocent people you killed in blood-cold rage," said an officer. He flipped the switch and AJ screamed in pain as the currents went through him frying every part of his body.

Outside his dream, AJ was shaking horribly like he was having a seizure. But he was shaking to the pain of his nightmare.

Over on Domino's bed, she wasn't doing good either with her nightmare. Inside the nightmare, Domino was sleeping in her bed when a light shined on her and a voice said, "Hello sexy."

She opened her eyes to see AJ standing over her with a grin. "What the hell are you doing?" said Domino.

"Like you don't know," said AJ moving in closer to her face, "You been asking for this from me during this whole week." Then he pressed his lips against hers. She punched him in the face and he fell onto the ground.

She got out and saw he was grabbing a piece of rope. He jumped her and tied her up. "Now let's have some fun," he said to her with an evil smile.

* * *

Day 8: 5:18 am

* * *

Domino woke up from her nightmare and looked around herself. She saw AJ sleeping on the sofa, he looked terrible, but she was still angry and confused about her dream. "Get up you pervert!" she shouted at him making him fall off the sofa.

"Domino!" said AJ happily and hugging her, "You're alive! So that nightmare wasn't real!"

"Stop touching me!" she shouted at him pushing him away, "I want you out of my room!"

"But I didn't break any of your rules," said AJ confused. Domino grabbed him by his shirt collar and tossed him out of the room. When he got up she slammed the door in his face.

"What's her problem?" grumbled AJ walking away from her. He continued to walk towards his room when he ran into Ash.

"It's just a dream," he kept repeating to himself. Then he saw AJ walking up to him.

"How you doing?" he said to Ash.

"Stay away from me you shehe!" he shouted at him and running away in fright.

"What is up with these people today?" said AJ annoyed and confused, "I can see this is starting out to be an interesting week."

He continued on his way unknowingly being watched by the ghost. "That'll do for now and messing with them," the ghost uttered disappearing.

* * *

Author Notice: Now I did a darker side to my story then usual cheery and funny. You can now see how I can write other styles of writing now. This chapter is also my longest so far!

If I think correctly, I have at least 3 other confirmed stories for this series, Girl Vs. Boy. The three are: I'm A Slave to a Bunch of Girls, I'm Being Tested On With Girls(which is the prequel to this story, and I'm Being Changed By Girls. I hope you all will read the next three installments of this series.

The next chapter I'm deciding on what I should do for it. I'm thinking of doing another whirlpool scene, but I'm not sure. So I'm open to suggestions if you want to.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 13: Day 8?

Date: 7/11/06

Reviewers: purple umbreon

Starfighter364

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

Katie Legends

Marluxia11

Bowser1918

Charmanderchamp

Ketherandsandy4ever


	13. 13: What You Say?

Chapter 13: Day 8: What You Say?

* * *

_After the big fight on Saturday night, everyone went to sleep, while a ghostly figure planned something horrible. While that was going on, AJ left his room and ended up sleeping in Domino's room because his window broke and the cold air was getting in. Then as soon as he and Domino fell asleep, the ghost put his plan into action._

_The ghost messed with the guests' dreams. Starting with Misty's dream, he made it seemed like she lost everything she ever loved. He also made the rest of the girls dying in their dreams. Domino's nightmare, on the other hand, is where she was attacked by AJ. In AJ's dream, he was arrested, convicted, and put to death because in it he killed Domino and Ash. Domino woke up after her dream end and tossed AJ out of her room. Day 8 started and no one mention their dreams, but they went on with their lives still thinking about their nightmares. Now it is lunchtime and they are ending their lunch…_

* * *

Day 8: 1:02pm

* * *

"That was good," said May setting down her fork, "Best pasta ever! How did you learn to be a great cook Melody?" Everyone was at the table and had just finished their Italian lunch. They were all still worried about their scary nightmares, but they didn't say anything among each other about them. 

"My sister was always a glory hog," said Melody with a sigh, "Always being in the festival and star of attention. I would always try to find ways to get attention for myself. I took up many hobbies and took many lessons in different things so people would notice me for them."

"And we are all so glad you did then!" said Ash with a smile.

Melody blushed and said, "Anything for friends and my love!"

"Please don't call him that," said Sakura trying to scope out the rest of the sauce and noodles out of her bowl.

"Why not?" said Melody upsettingly.

"You because you are making me want to throw up into my bowl," said Sakura looking at the bowl, "That's the last thing we all need here. Someone blowing chucks at the dinner table."

"Please don't call them chucks because you are making me sick as well," said Bianca dropping her spoon into her bowl.

AJ then came out of the kitchen and into the dinning room where everyone was at. "Ok," he said to all them, "I have some bad news and some more bad news. The bad news is that there are ton of dirty dishes from this meal to wash now."

"What's the worst news then?" said Casey worried at the possible outcome she was thinking about.

"We haven't cleaned the dishes all week," said AJ, "We have a huge stock pile of them in and around the sink now. So, who will be cleaning these dishes then?"

Everyone stared at him, he then said, "Oh no! I vacuum the living room and clear the dinning room table all the time! Give someone else without a job to do the washing!"

Everyone then turned their attention to Domino and stared at her. "What?" she said surprised, "You can't be…no f-----g way!"

A lot of people gasped at what she just said. Melody dropped her mouth, May fainted into her bowl, AJ nearly fell over from where he was standing, and Misty fell out of her chair. "What the?" said Bianca, "You didn't just?"

"Aye!" said Ash to her, "She did! She just used number 2!"

Domino was confused at what everyone's problem was and what they were talking about. "What?" she stated at them, "What the f—k are you all talking about?"

Casey screamed, hugged Ash who was right next to him, and said in a terrified voice, "She just said it again! Make her stop! She's scaring me!"

"What is everyone's problem here?" said Domino confused even more, "Why is everyone freaking out?"

"Because you just said number 2 twice out loud!" said AJ, "The horrible number 2!"

"Not as scary as number 6 for sure!" said Melody hugging herself, "That word chills my soul!"

"Number 2?" said Domino feeling like she missed something, "Number 6? What's up with these numbers?"

"You don't know?" said Misty getting up while everyone gasped, "You just said number 2 in list of the 7 Bad Words You Should Never Use or Say!"

"Who the hell came up with that list?" said Domino.

"A big comedian and radio personality!" said Sakura, "He stated the worst of the worst words! Now you just went along and said number 2! Please never say that word again!"

"Who are you telling to talk right?" Domino replied in a growl, "I can say anything I please you stupid little c…" Then Melody jumped Domino and Misty used her sock to gag Domino.

"She was about to say another bad word!" cried Casey horrified, "She is not safe to talk in the open! Someone put her away!"

* * *

Ash and May, who woke up after fainting, carried the now tied up Domino upstairs and tossed her into a closet. Then they locked the room. "She is so horrible!" said Bianca who had followed them up with everyone else, "How can she defile this place with such cursing?" 

"I don't know!" said May scared, "This is so horrible! We got to find away to stop her!"

"I say we give her 40 lashes!" said Melody.

"We do not live back in the dark ages!" said Ash, "There is no need for such treatment, but if it were back then, do it!"

"I say we put her on trial for such language usage!" said May, "That's what we should do!" Everyone cheered in agreement for that idea.

"Let's do it!" said Casey, "I'll go get everything set up!"

* * *

Domino laid on the floor who was pissed at her situation she had gotten herself into. She didn't expect everyone to freak out. The door opened up and light filled it up. She looked up and saw Misty in a police uniform. She untied her, took out her gag, and then handcuffed her. She then said, "Get up dirt bag!" she said at her. 

"What the hell is going on?" said Domino to Misty, "What are you doing to me?"

"You have the right to remain silent," said Misty pushing her down the wall, "Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law."

"About my right to an attorney?" Domino spat at her, "Where's my right to an attorney?"

"Not this time lady," said Mist leading her into a darken room, "Officer Misty has the defendant, we can now start the trial." The lights flipped on and Domino saw the whole room was modeled into a court room.

At the end AJ wearing police clothes, Sakura in a business suit at the left of the two tables, and everyone else, besides May, was in the jury box. Mist sat Domino down at the right table and walked back to the door to guard it. "All rise for the honorable Judge May," said AJ to everyone. Everyone did as May walked into the room, besides Domino who was forced up by AJ.

May was wearing judge's clothes and sat at her stand. "Everyone may be seated now," said AJ dropping Domino back to her seat, then he walked over to May handed her a file, "Judge this is case 34 in the matter of case the Mansion vs. Domino."

"Why are you all putting me on trial?" shouted Domino at May and everyone else, "And where the heck did you get all those clothes."

"They were in a costume room," said May shrugging and then picking up a judge's hammer and throwing it at her, "Also, ORDER IN THE COURT! No speaking out of turn Miss Domino!"

"Hey!" shouted Domino back her.

""I got ten more ready to throw at you!" said May pulling other one out and pointing it at her, "Domino, you have been charged with the use of intense cursing in public areas. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty," said Domino angrily.

"Not guilty what?" said May.

"I'm not saying it!" said Domino getting more tense and angry.

"NOT GUILTY WHAT?" shouted May at her.

"Ok!" complained Domino, "Not guilty, _your honor_. There! Are you happy now?"

May giggled and said, "Let's start the case, Sakura you take it from here."

"Ok," said Sakura, "I call Domino to the stand!"

"Hey!" she said as AJ came over and pushed her towards the stand and into it, "Don't you need proof besides a person's word?"

"Domino," said Sakura pulling out something, "Do you recognize exhibit A?"

"That's a tape recorder used by police," said Domino, "Why?"

"Do you recognize the voice on this tape?" said Sakura playing it.

"What?" the voice on the tape, "You can't be…no f-----g way!"

"Yes that would be me," said Domino.

"Let the jury know that the defendant has identified herself as the person who used the f word twice!" said Sakura turning to the jury and then turning back to Domino, "No further questions!"

"I think the jury has all they need to convict Miss Domino now," said May sending them all away to decide on their decision.

"HEY!" shouted Domino, "Why don't I get a lawyer to defend myself!"

"We didn't have enough people left to be the lawyer for you," said AJ shrugged, "Misty was the arresting police officer, Sakura was the prosecutor, bailiff was me, judge was May, you are the defendant in this trial, and everyone else was the jury. So there was basically nobody left to defend you."

Then everyone else came back into the room and sat back at the jury box, "That was quick!" said May, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor," said Ash, "In the 2 counts of cursing in public area we find the defendant…guilty."

"Ok," said May, "I'll decide on the punishment. Domino your punishment for cursing will be…doing all the dishes!"

"WHAT?" said Domino standing up, "NO WAY! NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Then AJ grabbed Domino's right hand and Misty grabbed the other and they both dragged her away to the kitchen to get started on her sentence.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Domino was still washing dishes. "Why me?" said Domino, "That's it! I'm never talking at the table ever again!" 

AJ then walked in carrying more plates for her to wash. "Here's the dinner plates," said AJ setting them down next to her, "We had macaroni and cheese, so it might be hard to scrape off this cheese that melted into the plate."

"Oh come on," said Domino sinking to her knees, "I'm so hungry, I haven't had a break for like 5 hours. Why aren't you leaving?"

"I'm taking over now," said AJ, "Misty was guarding the door so you wouldn't leave and not finish your job. Now it's my turn."

"Then why don't you go guard it?" said Domino now sinking to her butt and sitting on the floor.

"Actually…" said AJ blushing and looking around to see if anyone was watching them, "I was wondering… not that we are friends and stuff… but if you want some help with these dishes? It could take you all night if you don't get any help."

Domino sat up looked him in the face with tears of joy and said, "You really help me? OH THANK YOU!"

She then hugged him hard making him gasped. Unknown to them, from a small crack at the door, someone body was watching them. "Ah," said the person, "That's so cute!"

* * *

Author Notice: As you can see, many people don't like swearing. So next time you are in a place like where they are and you are with a bunch of girls in there, think before you say something. Also, I hope you found this chapter better, becasue I went over it twice to find spelling mistakes and grammar problems. So you better not saying thing about them! 

I didn't describe what a court room looking like because I figured all of you know what one looks like. If not, go watch Law & Order or look one up on the Internet.

The idea for this chapter is really based on the actual 7 Words You Should Never Say and the Spongebob episode Sailor Mouth.

The next chapter is about the girls playing truth or dare and roping Ash and AJ into the game to play with them. The next chapter was actually going to be this chapter, but I decided to switch that chapter with this one.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 14: Day 9: Tell Nothing But The Truth 

Date: 7/18/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

DeadlyD05

Starfighter364

Ketherandsandy4ever

Katie Legends

The Dono Trio

Marluxia11

AshK

purpleumbreon


	14. 14: Tell Nothing But the Truth

Chapter 14: Day 9: Tell Nothing But the Truth

* * *

_Day 8 had come to the house and the beginning of the week. After eating lunch, everyone had to decide who should clean the dishes that had stocked piled in the sink. Everyone thought it should be Domino, but she didn't want to and cursed a bad word._

_Everyone was shocked at what Domino said. They decided to put her trial in their own little way to make her pay for her swearing. In the end, Domino was found guilty and forced to do all of the dishes. After dinner, Domino was still working on the dishes, so AJ decided to help. Now Day 9 has come and the weekend has ended, but the game was still on…_

* * *

Day 9: 10:08 am

* * *

"What time is it?" said AJ sitting up. Domino and he had been working on the dishes all night long. Both of them fell asleep after they finished and slept there in the kitchen.

"Whoa!" said Domino standing up quickly, "Did we end up sleep together?"

"No," said AJ standing up as well, "We both pasted out in different spots after we finished all the dishes and slept there. We were in the same room, but not on top of each other."

"Thank God!" she sighed, "That would have been a horrible shock for me."

Both of them walked out the kitchen and into the dinning room to find everyone in there at the table eating breakfast. "What?" said Domino shocked, "AJ and me were sleeping on the floor of kitchen which all of you past by us to get your food. Why didn't you wake us up?"

"You two looked so cute together sleeping next to each other!" said Melody with a smile, "We didn't want to break a happy moment between you two."

"Happy moment?" said AJ confused, "If that was happy, I slept through it then."

"Both of you had a smile on your faces," said Sakura, "AJ mumbled kiss me Domino, kiss you sexy girl! Domino mumbled AJ stay with me forever!"

Both of them blushed hard and looked at each other. Then they both turned angry, pointed at the other one, and said, "You sick pervert! Don't dream about me!"

AJ stomped out of the room and into the hallway and Domino stomped back into the kitchen. "They really said that while they were sleeping?" said Casey to Sakura.

"Actually no," she said smiling, "I just love messing with people!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon after they finished their lunch, everyone was in the living room. Both AJ and Ash were watching TV and all the girls were sitting at a table across the room chatting among each other. "You know," said Bianca, "I have a fun idea! You know what all probably haven't played in years?"

"What?" they all said together.

"Truth or Dare!" she said to all of them, "It be fun to play! It would be great to play that game again. I haven't played it in two years!"

"Truth or Dare?" said Domino, "That's for little girls at sleepover parties to play when the pizza is all gone!"

"Let's see here then," said May, "This game is like a huge big sleepover with boys and didn't we just finish our pizza lunch and there is none left? It's the prefect time to play!"

"Fine," said Domino, "I'll play since there is nothing left to do for today."

"You know," said Misty turning to look at the boys watching TV with a grin, "This wouldn't be fun if this game just has girls playing. It might be more fun to have a few others."

That's when both boys realized that they were in big trouble if they stay. Both of them started to slowly walk out of the room hoping to not be notice, but by then, all the girls were now looking at both of them. "Oh Ash and AJ!" said Casey, "Would you come over and play with us?"

"Too late," whispered Ash to AJ, "We are both doomed to play with them."

AJ and Ash came up to the girls at the table. There were only two chairs left, one next to May and one next to Domino. "I want to live," said Ash to AJ taking a seat next to May.

AJ looked at his seat and at Domino. She looked nervous and he then said, "Will anyone trade spots with me?"

Everyone looked at him but didn't respond to him. He sighed and sat down next to Domino. Both of them felt warm sitting next to each other, but didn't say anything. "Man I need a drink," mumbled AJ. He then pulled out a 2 litter of Mountain Dew and started to drink it.

"Where did you get that?" said Misty.

"Does it really matter?" said AJ stopping.

"Ok," said Bianca cheerfully, "Since I proposed the idea. I'll start the game off! Casey, truth or dare?"

"Hmm," Casey said, "Dare me!"

"I dare you to go a round of bare-knuckle boxing with Sakura!" said Bianca.

Sakura looked surprised, but then changed her looked to calm knowing that she could easily cream Casey. "I'll be destroyed!" said Casey, "I want to change!"

"Too late," said Bianca.

"Ok," gulped Casey facing Sakura, "Here goes nothing."

"This isn't going to turn out good," said May closing her eyes. She listened as she heard smacks and groans. Then she heard someone dropped to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Casey laying on the ground. She looked bruised up, but she got to her feet and sat back down.

"You're going to pay for that!" said Casey as Sakura sat down, "Sakura! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said to her, "I'm not scared of you!"

"Ok," Casey said with a smile, "Tell us all of your crushes and how far you got with them!"

"Ahh…" said Sakura blushing nervously, "I…you…I refuse!"

"Ok then," said Casey, "Then I _dare _you to kiss Ash Ketchum romantically!"

"EWWW!" she said, "He's disgusting and so unattractive!"

"Hey!" he said, "I'm not disgusting!"

"And he is so attractive!" said May to her, "You just don't see a really hottie when you see one! You are shallow!"

"I'm not shallow and I'll prove it by taking the Truth!" shouted Sakura at May, "My first crush preferred to be called JD and we got as far as kissing on my 10 birthday! Brock was next!"

"Brock?" said everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the studios, Brock and Gary were watching Ash competing. When Sakura said what she said, Brock said, "What?"

"I know," said Gary to him, "What does she see in a guy like you?"

* * *

"And finally my boyfriend right now Brad Potter!" said Sakura, "We are as far as making out under the stars!"

"Ah," said AJ nodded, "Love is sure odd."

"Now Domino!" said Sakura turning her attention to her, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" she said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"I dare you to kiss AJ on the lips passionately!" said Sakura. AJ fell out of his chair and Domino covered her mouth.

"Something wrong?" said May to Domino.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit," she said, "I taste the pizza again. Ugh…"

"I'm not kissing her or her kissing me!" said AJ sitting back up, "Especially now that she threw up in her mouth! That's is wrong!"

"Ok then," said Sakura, "Truth is to tell AJ how you truly feel about him, and not a lie. We girls can sense when someone is lying."

"Umm…" said Domino turning to AJ after she decided in her mind to do truth and knowing she can't get out of this any other way, "AJ…how I feel about you. I don't know how to explain it. It's just that I…"

"Love you?" said Sakura.

"Hate you?" said Ash.

"Like you?" said Bianca.

"Don't leave us hangin' here!" said Misty, "WE must know the secret about how you feel towards him."

"I…" said Domino blushing and starting to sweat, I…lo…I feel faint."

"You look like you're overheating," said Casey, "Maybe you should take off your sweater or something."

Domino nodded and pulled her sweater off showing her bra underneath. "AJ…" she said still sweating and blushing, "I…like you."

"You'll have to be more specific than that," said Sakura with a smile, "Do you like him? Or do you like _like_ him?"

"I just like him as a friend and nothing else!" said Domino angrily and then turning to look at him, "Now I'm pissed off! AJ, truth or dare?"

"Considering I like to consider that if I say truth that could risk my mental stability," said AJ, "Then I considered, my physical stability if I say dare. So I say dare since my physical stability will probably heal."

"I dare you to kiss me!" she said angrily in his face. Then something hit her.

"What did I just say?" said Domino started to shake, "I'm losing my mind! I'm going insane! Medic!"

"She's gone mental!" said AJ shaking in fear, "She's going crazy! Call for the guys at the insane asylum! Run for your lives!" AJ then charged from the area and jumped out the closed window. Domino ran as well, but into the wall knocking herself out.

Everyone was silent. They looked at the hole AJ made in the window of which he jumped out of and they looked at Domino lying on ground. "Does this mean the game is over so I can leave?" said Ash starting to get up, but Misty grabbed him by the shoulder, dug her nails into it, and pulled him down.

"Game is not over until the last person runs screaming out of the window or no one is left to dare or ask," she said to him, "Not everyone is done yet."

"Misty can have my turn!" shouted AJ from outside, "I'm staying out here until the mental patient is moved to safer location!"

"My turn then?" said Misty, "Ok! Ash, truth or dare? Remember the consequences of what you choose."

"Ah…" said Ash nervously knowing anything he chose would come back to haunt him, "Dare…no! Truth! No! Ok…truth. I chose truth."

"Prefect," said Misty with an evil grin.

"Oh crap," mumbled Ash.

"I want you to tell us which girl do you love the most of your fan club," she said, "I want the truth and nothing but the truth."

Ash looked nervous and he turned to all the girls, Melody, Casey, Bianca, and May. They were all talking and saying, "I bet he likes me more than you!"

Then they all looked at him with faces of joy and hope hoping that one of them would be the one he likes the most. "Ah…"said Ash nervously, "…………May I guess. But just as a friend and nothing higher!" he said.

"I knew it!" said May jumping over to him and hugging him, "I knew you loved me more than those other girls!"

"He loves me more!" said the other girls to May, "He's just trying to be nice to you, that's all!" Then soon all the girls burst into rage and started fighting one another.

"Now they are all fighting," said Ash to Misty and Sakura, "Do I have to stay now?"

Sakura looked around the area and the turned to Misty and said, "Hmm, AJ ran out a closed window shattering it. Domino knocked herself out cold with the wall. All those girls are fighting over dorky Ash. All because of one simple game of Truth or Dare."

"Amazing," said Misty, "All of this over of a game. We should do this more often!"

"Hell ya!" said Sakura, "I'll start planning for tomorrow's game then!"

* * *

Author Notice: Ok, I haven't played Truth or Dare before in my life. So understand if I did make a mistake or something in the game.

Attention, important announcement. I thinking of writing a new kind of story with no series at all connected to it. It's called Universal Race. In it, different characters from anime, video games, and TV shows in which they race for 1,000,000 in cash. I'm not too sure if I should write it or not.

Are you a fan of Dawn of the Dead, Resident Evil, or do you just love zombies or shopping malls full of them? Well, the coolest looking game I seen so far this year called Dead Rising is coming out soon! If you own a Xbox 360, it's for a sure check it out! This isn't a commercial ad, I just want to all alert you for a cool game coming out.

Back onto this story, the next chapter features Ash being held captive by the mean girls. But May, Casey, Bianca, and Melody come to his rescue. But I might change for a different idea, you never know.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 15: Day 10: Splash Me, Save Me!

Date: 7/26/06

Reviewers: Stealthfire001

Starfighter364

DeadlyD05

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Drake or Derek

SilentWind

Ghost

Man In Box

Marulxia11

Akkiangel

Ketherandsandy4ever

Ash lover girl

Hunter 001


	15. 15: Splash Me, Save Me

Chapter 15: Day 10: Splash Me, Save Me

* * *

_After lunch on Day 9, Bianca decided that they should all play Truth or Dare. They manage to rope in Ash and AJ to play as well. Bianca starts by daring Casey to fight Sakura bare-knuckle boxing. Casey gets creamed and asks Sakura to truth the truth about all her loves in the past._

_After Sakura tells everyone about her love, she dares Domino to kiss AJ on the lips. She refuses and takes the truth challenge which is to admit how she feels about him. She almost tells AJ her real feelings, but tells him part of the truth. She then dares him to kiss her on the lips. She realizes what she said and freaks running into a wall while AJ takes off out a window._

_Misty takes AJ's turn and ask Ash to tell the truth about which girl he likes the most out of his fan club. Ash says May causing all the other girls to attack her. In the end, Sakura decides to make this daily routine seeing all much trouble it caused. Day 10 is now here…_

* * *

Day 10 8:37 pm

* * *

"Ah," said Domino to herself, "This is great." She was relaxing in the bathtub taking a nice long hot bubble-bath bath. She was happy with the moment because she knew now she wasn't going crazy. She had yesterday dared AJ to kiss her. At first, she thought she was going crazy, but know she realized that she only said that because she heard it from Casey and it was stuck inside her mind.

"I guess that all makes sense," she said to herself." It was also nice to know that AJ went back to himself during dinner yesterday instead of running away from her.

"Everything is right with the world," she mumbled. All of a sudden, AJ came into the bathroom and ran to sink.

Domino screamed and ducked down low enough so that AJ wouldn't see any of her naked body. "YOU PREVERTED SICKO!" she shouted at him, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry for bugging you," said AJ not paying attention and looking around the drawers and medicine cabinets for something, "But I'm all out of toothpaste, can I use yours?"

"GET OUT!" she roared at him. He turned towards her making her blush. She then grabbed the bar of soap and tossed it at him hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" he mumbled, "Ok I'll leave. Stuck up little girl." He then slammed the door behind him leaving her alone.

"Humph," she mumbled to herself, "I don't think he even realized that I'm taking a bath or naked." Then Casey came into the room wearing a yellow robe.

"HEY!" shouted Domino at her, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Casey didn't react to her but moved over the hamper and reached her hand into it.

She then pulled out a yellow and black t-shirt and said, "There is my favorite shirt! Can't watch the Electabuzz baseball game without wearing my favorite team's colors!" She smiled and hugged her shirt before she left.

"Good she is gone now," said Domino starting to relax in the tub. Then Sakura and Misty entered wearing their robes as well.

"Why is everyone bugging me when I'm trying to have a nice relaxing bath all of a sudden now?" shouted Domino at no one.

"Come down," said Misty to her.

"Come down?" said Domino angrily, "I'm taking a bath and you two barged in on me!"

"Then locked the door next time!" said Sakura, "We need to use this bathroom since the bathroom on our level toilet cogged up."

"What does that have to do with anything?" said Domino annoyed.

"I'm not taking a bath in a room with crap and water spilling out of the toilet and onto the floor," said Misty, "Plus, it seems like a cow pasture in their as well."

"You two can just wait outside until I'm done changing my clothes!" said Domino getting out and wrapping a towel around her while Misty moved behind her, "I don't need anyone to rush me getting my clothes on!"

"Go change in your room then," said Sakura.

"I change in the bathroom for privacy which I'm getting none of this morning," said Domino to them, "So if you could just…" But Misty had all ready emptied the water, had filled in more, and was already soaking it.

"Hey!" shouted Sakura at her, "I was supposed to be first!"

"Too slow," said Misty to her.

"Will you two get out of here so I change!" shouted Domino at them holding onto her towel. Soon, all three of them were auguring about who should leave, privacy, and who was suppose to go first.

Ash came walking by the bathroom hearing everyone auguring, but he couldn't make out what they were saying since they were all yelling at once. "What's going on?" said Ash opening the door and looking in.

It was a big mistake. All the girls stopped talking and turned their attention on Ash with frozen faces. All the girls started to scream in horror that a guy was looking at while they were in the bathroom. Ash screamed because Sakura grabbed him by the neck and started to pull him in where all of them could get a hold of him.

Meanwhile, while everyone upstairs was screaming, so was everyone else. Casey started to scream after learning that baseball game she taped last was cancelled. Melody was screaming because when she cooking some pancakes, her bare hand accidentally touched the burning hot oven. May screamed because she accidentally slammed the door on her hand.

As everyone screamed, AJ and Bianca were playing chess while waiting for Melody to finish breakfast. "Checkmate," said AJ to Bianca after moving his rook.

Bianca then started to scream in frustration. Then AJ notice something and said, "Everyone is screaming… might as well." He then joined in the screaming for no reason at all.

* * *

A few minutes later after everyone stopped screaming, Sakura, Misty, and Domino were completely dress and had Ash in Domino's room. His hands were tied by the hair dryer's cord and his feet were tied together by a hair curler's cord. "What do you think we should do with him?" said Misty to the girls.

"I swear to God that it was an accident!" he said to them, but they ignored him.

"I say we feed him to gulls!" said Domino. Everyone stared at her weirdly.

"Ok," said Misty, "That seems a little to harsh I have to admit."

"Sorry," Domino said with a blush, "I was in the moment."

"I know!" said Sakura, "I saw this on Hey Arnold! Let's tie him to the tetherball pole outside and hose him with that fire hose!"

"Yeah!" said the other two girls. Both of them then dragged Ash down the stairs and outside to the tetherball court near the tennis court.

* * *

"I need some air after all that screaming," said AJ to Bianca after a while. He opened the window and put his head the window the breath in some air.

While outside, he looked and saw the Misty, Domino, and Sakura drag Ash towards the tetherball court and tie him up with its rope. He then watched Sakura go up the side of the mansion and grab the hose. She turned it on and started to hose down Ash with it.

"You love Ash again right?" said AJ to Bianca once he brought his head back inside the mansion.

"With all my heart," she said happily.

"Well you love just been capture by three witches," said AJ pointing out the window.

Bianca looked out and gasped at seeing her love tied up and being hosed down like in those prison movies. "Those aren't witches those are bitches!" said Bianca with a growl in her voice.

"Interesting rhyme," said AJ backing away, "You are scaring me."

"GOOD!" she shouted at him and then shouted at the girls, "YOU LEAVE MY LOVE ALONE! WHAT AS HE EVER DONE TO YOU THREE!"

"We been spotted!" said Misty.

"I'll take care of her!" said Sakura now aiming the fire hose at Bianca.

"Oh boy," Bianca said to herself. The water hit her in face knocking her back three feet and onto the ground.

"That save just saved you the trouble of taking a shower today," said AJ to her as she started to get off the ground, "Good thing this isn't my room."

"Those girls have my love!" said Bianca to herself growling more, "I will need backup for this mission!" She headed towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" said AJ to her.

"To rescue him!" she shouted to him as she ran from the room and to find all the other girls.

* * *

"Hmm," said Domino looking at the window, "I think you got her, but why isn't coming back to the window to yell at us again?"

"I bet she is going to get more backup!" said Misty, "She's going to get the rest of his fan club! We are going to need more than this fire hose to stop them!"

"I know!" said Sakura, "I'll start making water-balloons! We win this war and keep our prisoner!"

"How about you do a trade?" said Ash to them, "You get AJ and they get me."

"That only works on Domino," said Misty to him, "And you, the prisoner, should not talk during our war meetings!"

"Hey!" said Domino with a blush, "I would not trade him for AJ!"

"Oh but you would!" said Sakura with a smile, "You like him enough to do that, don't you? Don't you?"

"NO!" shouted Domino at her, "Just get those stupid water-balloons!"

"Bet yet!" said Misty, "I heard of this idea in a Calvin and Hobbes comic strip, "Why don't you fill them with paint! Those will be messy!"

"And motor oil!" Domino added, "That'll be a messy and sloppy weapon!"

"Great idea!" Sakura said, "But where are we going to get paint and motor oil?"

"How about in that shed?" said the cameraman to Sakura, "All of that stuff is place inside of it along with balloons!"

"Prefect!" she said with a smile and headed off those that direction.

"Why don't you help me instead of helping these crazy girls start a war?" shouted Ash at him.

"No way!" he said, "This will be the best thing to tape!"

* * *

"So I say we settle our difference in completing against each for his attention and save him!" said Bianca to May, Melody, and Casey, "Plus, he might like us enough to ask us on date later!"

"I think that is a great idea!" said May to her and thought to herself, "But I'll save Ash first and he'll love me much more!"

"But they have a fire hose out there from who knows what!" said Casey, "How are we suppose to save our love when they are packing a heavy amount of firepower behind them?"

"That's why we are going to use these!" said Bianca pulling out a box she found before the meeting, "These are full of stink bombs and spray paint cans! We get in and get out!"

"About we need anything else besides those?" said Melody.

"Sure!" said Bianca pulling out some other things else and handing them out, "These are Super Soakers! We can use them as extra power!"

"Interesting," said AJ walking into the room, "A war meeting full of girls. This sure is different from most war meetings."

"Hi AJ!" said May with a cheerful voice, "We are going out to rescue Ash. Do you want to join us and defeat the crazy girl menace?"

"I'll just stay inside with fresh clothes for all of you to change in because you'll be soaked to the bone," said AJ shaking his head, "But I'll watch from the safety of the building out of the window."

"Ok!" they all said, "Go girl power!" They all took their super soakers and other things. They waved at AJ as they past by him and out the door.

"This is going to be messy and wet," said AJ, "Good thing I'm having this all on tape!"

* * *

Sakura came rushing back towards Misty and Domino dragging a red wagon behind her full of their special balloons. "We are now ready!" said Sakura, "I also found some Super Soakers as well we can use!"

They all turned to see the rest of the girls coming towards them after they each took a soaker. "Ok!" shouted Melody at them, "You have someone we love and want back! Just hand him over and this doesn't have to get out of control!"

"That wouldn't be fun at all!" said Domino picking up one of the balloons, "Let this be war! Catch!"

She tossed it hard at Melody smacking and exploding on her shirt. "Paint!" said Melody horrified, "This is my favorite shirt too! You ask for it! Girls! Attack!"

Sakura dropped her soaker and grabbed the hose and turned it on them. But Bianca rushed forward and sprayed her in the face with spray can. "My eyes!" she screamed in pain dropping the hose, "I can't see at all!"

The hose went wild after falling and hit the ground. It started to spray everyone and knocking off everyone's aim. May tossed a stink bomb at Misty, but the hose hit her dropping the bomb at her feet. The smell soon overcame May and she dropped to the ground clutching her nose trying not the let the smell go in. "Holy crap!" she shouted, "It smells like horse crap!"

It was totally chaos. Everyone tried to hit their target, but either did, missed, hit one of their teammates, or accidentally hitting themselves. AJ watched them from the dinning room window shaking his head. "What idiots," he mumbled, "Just all over Ash?"

He decided to head outside and save Ash himself. He made it into the battlefield where the chaos was going on. A paint balloon flew at him, but he moved the cameraman, taping all this, in front of him hitting the cameraman instead. AJ walked over to Domino trying to soak Bianca with her super soaker. He picked up a fallen paint balloon and said to her from a distance, "Hey! Think fast!"

She looked at him and balloon hit her in the face knocking her down. He grabbed her soaker and moved over to Ash. "Thank God someone is trying to help me," he said to AJ.

"Hey!" shouted Domino at him, "That wasn't nice thing to do to someone who likes you! Wait a minute! I'm going crazy again! Medic!" She screamed and then got hit by a stink bomb.

"Let's move!" said AJ to Ash holding the soaker out in front of him, "I'll cover you!" Both of them headed through the mess of water and paint without anyone noticing them.

"We did it!" said AJ once inside, "We got through without being soaked or painted!" He turned to Ash was soak and had paint all over him.

"Good thing I got you another clothing set," said AJ handing him a new shirt, jeans, socks, and new hat.

"Shouldn't you go tell them that I'm now inside or something so that they stop fighting?" said Ash to him taking the clothes.

"Nah," said AJ, "Sooner or later, they'll realize you are gone and have to come inside then. Let's just have breakfast now." Ash nodded and they looked out the window one last time to still see all the girls still fighting.

* * *

Author Notice: I running low on ideas, anyone have one? I still have some, but I can always use more.

I reviewer called Ghost gave me an idea. I'll answer him here; I thank you for the idea. But I can't use it, since that would end the story right there and I all ready know how this would end.

Well my friends another month has past by us, this means it's time for story of the month! The Top 5 Stories of the Month of July are:

1. Forgotten By. KH-Akyra

2. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

3. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

4. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

5. Twilight By: Rave Drifter

This month, I would like to here about any good Cardcaptor Sakura and Calvin & Hobbes I should check out.

The next chapter is still a little fuzzy on what it should be about. I'm thinking of another hot tub scene, a fortune teller machine, or another sports event. All I know it is that it will take place later on Day 10 instead of Day 11.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 16: Day 10

Date: 8/1/06

Reviewers: Stealthfire001

Starfighter364

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Akkiangel

SilentWind

Dudedudeguy

Marulxia11

Ghost

DeadlyD05

Hunter 001

AshK

Ash lover girl


	16. 16: Hypnotized

Chapter 16: Day 10: Hypnotized

* * *

_Day 10 started off slowly with Domino taking a nice warm bath. She was interrupted by AJ, then Casey, and finally Sakura and Misty who wanted the bathtub. During their auguring, Ash overhears them and enters the room to find the girl partly dressed. They become filled with rage that they tie him up outside to the tetherball court._

_Bianca and the rest of the girls discover this and go to save their love. Meanwhile, Domino and her team armed themselves with super soakers and paint filled water balloons while Bianca and her team bring stink bombs, spray paint, and super soakers as well. They both meet each other out on the lawn while AJ watches both armies._

_Soon it is a horrible mess as both sides attack each other. AJ decides to head out and save Ash himself. He makes it through without being hit and saves Ash. Both of the boys, once inside the mansion, look at the girls and decide to leave them be and wait for them to notice that Ash is gone. Now the girls are making their way inside…_

* * *

Day 10: 10:23 am

* * *

"Ok!" shouted May once she and all the other girls came in through the main doors, "Where is Ash?" All of them were soaking wet, covered in paint, and smelled horribly. 

"Hi everybody!" said AJ walking over to them holding a box full of clothes, "I took the liberty of raiding all of your rooms and bring you all dry clothes you can change into."

"Where is Ash?" demanded Misty, "Why is our prisoner gone?"

"He's in the Dinning Room," said AJ setting the box down in front of them, "Here he is now!" Ash walked out into the hallway and saw the girls. They all looked pissed off. He then took off and ran upstairs.

"How did he get free?" said Casey, "I was supposed to free you!"

"No you mean me, May, Melody, and yourself!" said Bianca fumed, "Did you plan to backstab our peace agreement?"

"Yes," said Casey, "I admit it! I feel so great! None of you girls are worthy enough to have Ash! Only me and none of you! HA HA HA HA HA!" Then the rest of the girls, besides Sakura, Misty, and Domino jumped her and start fight.

"Can I just have my clothes?" said Domino to AJ who was watching the girls fight each other.

"You mean this stuff?" said AJ tossing her clothes and then pulling out small pink girl underwear, "And your pink underwear?"

He then stretched it and launched it at her face. It smacked across her face that was now red with embarrassment. "You wear pink underwear?" said Misty surprised, "That doesn't seem to match you at all."

"No!" said Domino pulling it behind her behind her, "I… don't wear pink underwear!"

"Oh yeah?" said Sakura grabbing it from her, "Then why is your name written into it anyways?"

"WHAT?" screamed Domino and then turning red in rage at AJ, "WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE PREVERT!" But he was gone and upstairs now.

"GET BACK DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" shouted Domino up the steps.

* * *

"Hmm…" said AJ listening in to Domino and saying to Ash who was right next to him, "I don't think she likes the underwear you choose for her and then written into it." 

Ash laughed, "It's about time I got payback on her and all the things she did to me! What's one embarrassing moment among enemies anyways?"

"You know," said AJ, "That crossed the line with writing her name into it with that permanent marker. Also, it wasn't nice to use May's underwear for this trick. Both of those girls are going to murder me. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

"This whole thing will blow over by tomorrow and it'll just be a funny memory!" said Ash.

"Or I'll be one of those bodies on CSI by tomorrow and it'll be a sad memory," said AJ.

"You know," said Ash not paying attention to AJ and looking at the door near by them, "I never have been in this room yet. Let's check it out!

They walked inside the room, there were tons of brown cardboard boxes laying around the room or stacked on each other. "Must be a storage room," said AJ walking away, "I guess there is nothing to see in here."

But Ash grabbed his shoulder and pulled him inside. "Let's just take a look at some of this stuff anyways," said Ash opening up a box and looking inside, "You never know what'll find. You might find an amazing discovery."

"Like Jimmy Hoffa?" said AJ taking a box from the top of one of the steps.

"Exactly!" said Ash pulling out a laptop from the box and looking it over, "Tell me if you find something cool or something."

"Let's see here," said AJ opening his box, "There's all crap in this one."

He pulled out a golden jigsaw puzzle piece, a huge key, a golden triangle, and then said, "Just a Jiggy, the Keyblade, and the Triforce of Courage. Nothing too exciting was in this box."

"Hey!" said Ash pulling out something from a different box, "I know what this is! I saw this on the TV show Ed, Edd, and Eddy. It's a hypnotizing wheel, at least that what they called it."

"Hmm…" said AHJ grabbing it from Ash's hands and looking it over, "Let's see if this thing works! I'll try this thing I saw in a sitcom." He spun the wheel around and showed it to Ash. He was soon in a trance.

"Every time you hear someone clap his or hers hand you'll…" said AJ thinking, "You'll say 'I'm a pretty girl'! Let's see if it works."

AJ clapped his hand and Ash said, "I'm a pretty girl!"

AJ burst into laughter and fell to the floor. "Man this thing works!" he laughed, "I got to remember to take this with me when I get out of this place!"

"Whoa…" said Ash coming out of his trance, "What happened?"

"Nothing," lied AJ after he stopped laughing and handed over the wheel to Ash, "But it works for sure! I'm going to keep this, but you can try it out for the day. I want it back tomorrow."

AJ laughed a little bit to himself as he walked out of the room and towards his. "Hmm," said Ash to himself, "I think I now have a way to get back at Misty and Sakura now for tying me up this morning."

* * *

Ash walked downstairs and looked around a bit. There was no girl insight until Sakura walked out of the kitchen; she completely changed her clothes after the water fight earlier. "Hi Sakura," said Ash with a grin. 

"What the heck do you want?" she said to him trying to get around him, but he kept blocking her off. He then pushed the wheel in front of her and spun it around, hypnotizing her.

"When I snap my finger you'll…" said Ash thinking and then coming up with an idea, "You'll turn into a cat!"

He snapped his finger and Sakura dropped to her hands and said, "Meow!" She then became to rub up against Ash's leg and purr.

"Good kitty!" said Ash with a laugh walking away from Sakura who was now trying to lick herself, "Let's see here, got my revenge on her for tying me up and now for Misty. Man, I would why she is really is acting so mean to me? If she would stop, I wouldn't do this, but she won't apparently."

* * *

Ash found her in the game room playing Mortal Combat. "Misty?" said Ash to her as she was more focusing on the game then him at the moment. 

"Drat!" she screamed in frustration and she yelled at him, "Now look what you did! You made lose my focus and I just died!" But now Ash had spun the wheel again hypnotizing her.

"When I snap my finger you'll start being nice to me!" said Ash.

He snapped his fingers and Misty shook her head. She looked at him and smiled, "Did I just yell at you? I'm so sorry! I'm also sorry that I caused you any trouble this week! Friends again?"

She held out her hand and he shook. He then said, "Friends!"

She smiled and then went back to playing the game. Ash walked out of the room smiling and then said to no one, "Ok, that really wasn't a revenge I guess. But it is nice to have her back to same way she was!"

He walked away from the room unknowing to him that his fan club was watching him from the closet. They all stepped out and Melody said, "Did you see that? A hypnotizing wheel!"

"We should get that and hypnotize Ash into loving us!" said Bianca with joy in her eyes, "That would be wonderful!"

"Yeah!" said the girls in a love daze, "Wonderful!"

* * *

"Ok," said Ash to himself, "I already did get my revenge on Domino this morning, but I still have a week's worth of stuff from her to get my revenge. So I might as well." 

He walked into the living room and found Domino sitting on the sofa annoyed at what she thought AJ did. "What the hell do you want?" she said to him, "I don't like you and you should be still tied up on the tetherball court!"

"Just look at this!" said Ash placing the wheel in front of her and hypnotizing her, "When I snap my fingers you'll……hmm. I know! You act a like a girly girl and be in total love with AJ that you'll want to make out with him!"

Domino shook her head after Ash finish speaking and looked at herself. She said, "Oh no! These clothes will never do! I better dress better than this if I want AJ to love me! I also better fix my hair"

She then hurried out of the room and Ash said, "Ok, maybe that was little too mean. I hope AJ understands that I kind of got him involved in another problem."

* * *

AJ sat on his bed reading the book The Dead Zone when Domino stepped into the room. He looked and screamed, "Holy crap! Look! I'm so sorry for what happened this morning with the underwear thing! It was totally Ash's idea not mine! If you want to beat up anyone, beat him up!" 

He looked at her and seemed confused at what he saw, so he took a double look. Her hair wasn't in curls anymore, it was straight down and long. Instead of her normal black shirt, white skirt, and white boots, she now wore a blue tube top, white mini-skirt, and purple sandals. "Umm," said AJ confused in her new style, "I see you changed your fashion and hair style since this morning."

"Yes," she said with a giggle, "It totally needed a much needed update! Don't you agree?" AJ was now very confused, why was Domino acting so…so… girly?

"Look," she said with a blush, "I'm sorry if I gave you a reason this morning for not liking me. I want to apologize for that."

"You apologized?" said AJ getting more confused, "You never apologized about anything you ever did this whole time!"

"I know," she said moving closer to him, "I'm sad about that. I really just want to be nicer to you now that I realized something."

"Are you high?" said AJ getting out of bed and now backing against the wall.

"No," said Domino now in front of him and blocking anyway to get past her, "I just want to… be with you forever! I love you!"

"You're drunk!" screamed AJ. She looked at him confused and then smiled. She kissed him right on the lips, but he managed to move past her and out the door.

"ASH!" shouted AJ running down the hallway and towards downstairs, "What horrible thing did you unleashed?"

* * *

"Look at it this way," said Ash to AJ after explaining everything, "You finally get to be with someone you have a crush on!" 

AJ blushed and then said, "I don't have a crush on her! Even if I did, which I don't, that's not how that's supposed to go! Domino kissed me on the lips; I'm not really ready yet."

"But you must of have wanted that if just let her do that you!" said Ash.

"There was no way around her!" explained AJ, "I just want the hypno wheel now so I can undo all of this!" Ash rolled his eyes, but reached into his pocket to get it, but it wasn't there.

"What?" said Ash feeling around in it, "Where did it go? I just put it in there!"

"Oh Ash!" said Casey from behind him, "We have a surprise for you!" Ash slowly turned around dreading what it might be. Casey had the wheel in her hand and she hypnotized him with the rest of his fan club watching him.

"When I snap my fingers…" Casey told him, "You'll be in love with…"

But May grabbed the wheel from her hand and said, "With me! May Waterliles!" The fan club gasped at what she did, but before they could do anything, she snapped her fingers.

"May!" said Ash now turning his attention on her, "I just realized something just now. I love you!" The girls screamed in horror, but May ran over hug him. She grinned at them and kissed Ash who kissed back.

"Why is everyone using the power of the hypnotizing wheel for greedy, evil, and revenge purposes?" said AJ taking the wheel back from May, "Is everyone truly like this?"

"I'm so happy!" said May cuddling with Ash.

"I'm so pissed!" said the other girls.

"Meow!" said Sakura walking in on her arms and legs still acting like a cat.

"Hi Ash!" said Misty walking happily, "How's my friend?"

"Sweetie!" said Domino rushing into the room and hugging AJ, "I missed, now promise me you'll not run away."

"It's clear about everyone here is under the control of the wheel," said AJ annoyed about being hugged by Domino, "Time to fix all of this!"

AJ snapped his fingers and everyone soon came out of their trance. Ash who was kissing May let go quickly, Sakura was confused about why she was licking her arm, Misty looked around wildly wondering how she got in here, but Domino let go quickly of AJ and shouted at him, "All right! You have some explaining to do about the nasty prank you pulled on me!"

"It was Ash's fault!" said AJ quickly pointing at him. Domino turned her mean glaze on him making him shiver with fear at what she would do next.

"Hmm…" said AJ thinking to himself, "I wonder if he is… let's find out!"

He clapped his hands and Ash the blurted out, "I'm a pretty girl!" All the girls stared at him and then burst into laughter.

"What the hell going on with me?" said Ash running from the room.

"Ah," said AJ with a smile, "Everything is now right with the world once more." He then put the hypnotizing wheel into his pocket and headed upstairs while the girls continued to laugh.

* * *

Author Notice: Hmm? The hypnotizing thing? I got the idea from Starfighter364. He said the boys should hypnotize the girls. But I change the idea a little bit to just having Ash hypnotizing Domino, Misty, and Sakura to get payback from the trouble they cause him and I had May hypnotizing him in the end. So basically, there were a few changes, but still the idea came from Starfighter364 and I thank you. 

I been recently exploring the website and discover all kinds of shippy things for Pokemon. Like Hoennshippy for May and Ash couple stories, Gymshippy with Misty and Brock as a couple to even one I found recently called Spyshippy, which is about Domino and Ash couple stories. I was wondering, how would say about Domino and AJ? What kind of shippy should it or could it be?

While I'm on this love subject, some of you notice I don't can Misty showing any feelings for Ash in this story which bugs some of you (you know who you are people). Look, I'm not against Misty and Ash being a couple, in fact, they make a great couple. I like Misty and Ash as a couple, along with May and Ash, or Melody and Ash. I'm basically neutral to this kind of thing; I mean I support any kind of girl that Ash goes with as couple. I just like writing things that are different from certain things you would see. For example, Ash and Melody are couple in my story, The Sercet of the Storm. I did that because there are not too many like those because everyone is about Misty or May being with Ash. I just want to be different than others!

Did you notice all those AJ pulled out of the box earlier before Ash found the hypnotizing wheel? Do you recongize all those items from certian game series? If you did, try telling me.

Back onto the story, I'm still thinking about the next chapter, so some more ideas would be nice. But I'm thinking about focusing on Ash being with another girl in the next chapter since I'm always writing about AJ and Domino. But in the real end, you will all see in the next chapter of this story

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 17: Day 11: Us Together(Title and what's it about are still left unsure) 

Date: 8/7/06

Reviewers: Stealthfire001

Starfighter364

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

DeadlyD05

Akkiangel

Katie Legends

SilentWind

Drake or Derek

AshK

Ghost

Marluxia11

Hunter001

Kqmck-117

Ash lover girl

Dwd2060

Glenn M.


	17. 17: Watched

Chapter 17: Day 10-11: Watched

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time, while Ash and AJ were looking through boxes in a storage room, Ash discovers a hypnotizing wheel. After AJ shows him how it is used, Ash uses it to get his revenge on the three girls that messed with him during the show._

_He first uses it on Sakura, making her think she is a cat. Next he goes after Misty; he makes her become his friend again. During that, his fan club finds out about the wheel and plans to use it. Ash hypnotizes Domino into acting like a real girl and being in love with AJ._

_After AJ finds out first hand, he demands the wheel back from Ash, but his fan club gets it and hypnotizes him. May chimes in first making Ash love her. AJ steals back the wheel and when every girl come back into the room, he returns them all back to their normal state. Now dinner as ended and Casey as asked Domino to meet her in the kitchen…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 10: 7:07 pm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you want me?" said Domino to Casey, "You don't like me at all, so what is up with this meeting here in the kitchen?"

"For once during this small time we have all been together I will actually need you help for something," Casey stated to Domino, "Strange huh?"

"What do you want?" asked Domino.

"You see," replied Casey to her, "Those cookies I made for dinner as dessert…"

"Those cookies?" said Domino, "I hated those kind of you made!"

"But everyone else liked them," said Casey shrugging, "You see, I still have a bunch left over that I'm saving for a snack tomorrow. But I'm worried someone will take them all and eat them!"

"So…" said Domino, "Why would this concern me?"

"Don't you have any spy gear or something?" said Casey to her, "Like a secret camera or nanny cam? I want to set it up to view the entire kitchen so this way, if in case a person happens to steal my snack, I'll know who to blame and yell at!"

"What make you think I have something like that?" replied Domino.

"Are you a spy or something for Team Rocket?" said Casey, "I figure you have gear like this you brought along."

"I do," explain Domino, "But I already have set it up in the kitchen. Lately, someone as been drinking almost all the soda in the kitchen that I want. I set it up a bit after lunch to catch the thief."

"Really?" said Casey surprised, "Then in that case, if my snack is gone by tomorrow, I'll want to check out your footage you get from your camera!"

"Fine," said Domino rolling her eyes, "I'll let you, but you better not tell anyone about the camera I set up in here!" Casey nodded and both girls left the kitchen for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 11: 8:09 am

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Domino was brushing her teeth hard when Casey came into the bathroom. "Doesn't anyone even respect my privacy when I'm in the bathroom?" said Domino after she spat out the toothpaste from her mouth.

"What I have feared as happened!" said Casey to her, "Someone did steal my cookies from the cookie jar! Was it you?"

"I'm not in the mood to sing songs!" said Domino, "But I'll get the footage from last night ready for you to see once I get this bad taste out of my mouth. I hate it when I wake up with a bad taste in my mouth!"

After a little while, Casey was waiting in Domino's room near her TV. Domino came in with the footage and put it into her VCR. The screen turned on and it showed both of them in the kitchen. "Fast forward," said Casey, "That was just us."

Domino fasted forwarded until a person appeared on screen and she stopped. The person was Melody walking into the kitchen. She locked the door and headed towards the other side of the kitchen. She picked up a mop and started to dance with it. "Why is she dancing with a mop?" said Domino.

"Oh Ash!" said Melody to mop, "You dance so divinely! What's that? Me too? I knew we were a great couple, not like those other girls!"

"Ok," said Domino getting nervous at what she was watching, "Now she is talking to the mop. I think she is off her rocker or something."

"Oh Ash!" said Melody to the mop after she stopped dancing with it, "I love you so much! You do too? Oh Ash!" She then started to kiss it and appeared to make out with it.

"Now she is making out with the mop," said Casey, "Still me she really isn't and I'm just seeing things."

"Nope," said Domino feeling really uncomfortable, "She really is. I'm never using that mop to clean up anything again." They watched as Melody stopped kissing it, put it away, unlocked the door, and then walked out like nothing had ever happened.

They continued to watch the video for a little bit when Sakura and AJ walked into the kitchen on screen. AJ had his fingers plugged into his ears as Sakura was saying, "Just admit it! Say it out loud and say it proud!"

"I refuse to say I love Domino!" shouted AJ at her, "I don't love her! Why is everyone on my case about that?"

"Ok," said Domino nervously picking up the remote, "Let's just fast forward through this."

But Casey took it from her hands and said to her with a big Cheshire grin, "Oh? Are you nervous on what he'll say about you?"

"No!" said Domino blushing, "Not at all and just to prove it to you, I'll keep watching!"

Both of them returned their attention on the screen and saw that now Sakura had pinned AJ up against the counters. "Just let me go around you!" said AJ to her, "I want to leave this room!"

"No!" said Sakura to him, "I'm not letting you leave until you admit you love Domino! Everyone knows you love her, you keep blushing when you see her and I caught you looking at her… you know!"

"That perverted sicko!" growled Domino, "I'm going to find him right now and break him in half!"

"No wait," said Sakura, "My mistake, I was thinking about one of the cameramen. But still, I'm not letting you go until you admit it!"

"Hmm…" said AJ in deep thought and then said, "What if I do something totally surprising or amazing that you have to let me go?"

"I'll accept that," said Sakura looking at him suspiciously, "But what would you be talking…" All of sudden, AJ wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her the lips. Casey's mouth dropped and Domino fell from her chair, but on the screen Sakura looked the most surprised. But soon she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around him, and started to kiss back.

"At least they aren't making out with the mop," said Casey and then she said, "Right?" She notice Domino was back in her seat, was blushing, and had her mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh?" said Casey grinning, "Are you jealous that he is giving her a better kiss than he gave you?"

"NO!" said Domino blushing even more, "I'm just… I… can't believe what I'm seeing!"

"Because you want him to kiss you like that right?" said Casey excitedly.

"No!" said Domino.

Both of them turned their attention back on the screen just in time as AJ and Sakura released each other from their hold. "Wow!" said Sakura in a little daze of happiness, "That…was… great! You kiss amazingly! Wow."

"Ok," said AJ to her, "Now will you go and leave me alone?" She nodded and walked away.

AJ stood still looking at the door; he then rushed over to the fridge and pulled out a liter of soda. He opened it up and drank all of it. "I can't believe I wasted my second kiss on a girl just to get her away from me!" mumbled AJ tossing the bottle into the trash can, "Maybe my 3rd kiss might mean something."

He then processed out the door. Domino then said, "Now I know where all the sodas are going! He is chugging down all of it!"

Then Ash walked into the room followed by May walking very closely to him. "Come on!" said May to him, "You admitted during truth and dare yesterday that you liked me the best! Maybe you are just too shy to admit you like me even more than you do!"

"I keep telling you that I don't like you more then a friend!" said Ash to her annoyed, "That's how I see you, just as a friend, not my girlfriend!"

"But come on!" begged May, "Just search deeper in your heart and then you'll realize it! You realize that we are meant to be together forever and ever!"

"I don't," said Ash simply to her.

May seemed disappointed and then said simply, "Just look deep into your heart. Please do." She then walked away sadly from him.

"Ok," he said to himself, "I will look deep into my heart." He paused and stood still with his eyes close thinking deeply. Then his eyes opened up wide and shocked.

"I love…" he said again to himself, "No way! I really love… I got to think more!" He then took off running from the room.

"I hope he means me!" said Casey.

"I hope he doesn't mean me," mumbled Domino fast forwarding the video until she saw another person entering the room. This time it was Bianca holding a boom box. She set it down on the counter and plugged it in. She pressed a button and music started come from it. It was What's My Age Again by blink-182 and she started to dance to it.

"She sucks at dancing," commented Casey, "She needs to learn that song may rock out loud, but it certainly isn't a dance to song." After the song ended, she turned it off, unplugged it, and left the room with the boom box.

Domino and Casey then saw Misty enter the room. She grabbed a can of root beer from the fridge, turned the lights off in the room, and then left. "Too bad," said Casey, "I was hoping for some more entertainment."

Domino fast forwarded the tape until it read midnight on the time slot. The door of the kitchen opened up and lights turned on to reveal AJ again. He walked towards the fridge and opened it up. While he was in it, Sakura entered the room again. "Whoa!" said AJ surprised by her appearance as he shut the fridge door, "What are you doing up at this time?"

She didn't reply, she just walked towards him. Then Casey and Domino noticed her eyes were closed. "Hello?" said AJ to her as she got closer and closer to him, "Wait a minute, are you sleep walking?"

She then put her arms around him and started to kiss him. Both the girls watching the tape repeated what they did before and AJ looked just as shocked, but he then put his arms around her and started to kiss back. "I think he found someone he loves," said Casey to Domino, "Looks like you got a rival for his attention!"

Domino blushed at that, but didn't respond. AJ, after a minute, pushed Sakura away, blushed, and said, "Ok…that would be my 3rd kiss and… I kind of like it…"

"HE WHAT!" shouted Domino.

Sakura then woke up in that spot and looked at him. "Why am I down here?" she said to him, "And why are you here?"

"You were sleep walking!" explained AJ to her, "During it, you started to kiss me."

"And you probably kissed back right?" said Sakura.

AJ blushed and shook his head yes nervously. Sakura blushed then and said to him, "That make our second kiss together. Both of us were surprised when the other kissed us, but we didn't let go and kissed back. Does this mean we love each now?"

Both of them looked at each other, but didn't respond. Then they both left together and AJ turned the light off. "It appears you lost your chance with AJ," said Casey to Domino who was shocked, "Too bad, you would of made a great couple."

Domino didn't respond, but she seemed sad. Then she fast forwarded the video and stopped at 2 am when she saw another person enter the room in the dark. They could barely make the figure out, but it was Domino for sure. "Why were you down there at 2 am?" said Casey to her.

"I don't remember!" said Domino surprised, "But maybe… it could be possible that I sleep walk." They walked her move her way toward the cookie jar and opened it up. She then pulled out and eat every single cookie in the jar.

"So it was you!" said Casey pointing her finger at her, "You stole the cookies from the cookie jar! That was my snack!"

"Explains that horrible taste in my mouth this morning," said Domino, "I hate your raisin cookies!" They watched as she finished off the rest of the cookies and then left the room.

Then Domino stood up and walked away from the TV. "Where are you going?" said Casey.

"For a walk," mumbled Domino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AJ walked down the hall towards the dinning room for breakfast when he ran into Sakura in the hall. Both of them looked at each other and blushed. "So what do you think?" said AJ to her, "Do you believe we love each other because of those two kisses?"

"I don't know," she said to him, "I have a boyfriend, but right now, I can't get you out of my mind."

"Same thing," he said to her. Unknown to them, Domino overheard them from around the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Ha! How was that for a plot twist? Did that surprise you or shock you? If both, that means this chapter was good. The idea for the hidden camera came from an episode of According to Jim where Jim got a nanny cam to watch to see if the nanny his wife hired to watch their kids is safe.

I have a new story in mind and is currently being written write now! It's called Dead Rising: Smash Bro Special. In it, 7 players from Super Smash Bros. Melee become trap in a mall full of zombies. They have to save survivors, the government trying to cover it up, and survive until night when Falco will come a rescue them. If the zombies don't kill them, the people that went mad will! Snipers, a cult, a mad bomber, a gun crazy redneck, escaped convicts, and plenty of other people will kill them and others if they don't act quickly. Based of Dead Rising the video game, only redone for my version.

In the next chapter, I decided to have it focus now on Ash and another girl instead of the usual AJ and Domino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 18: Day 11: Together

Date: 8/14/06

Reviewers: Stealthfire001

Ash lover girl

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Dudedudeguy

Starfighter364

AshK

Akkiangel

Hunter001

Shadow Minamoto

The Dono Trio

Ketherandsandy4ever

Katie Legends

DeadlyD05

Sharkan6539

Marulxia11

Glenn M.

Shadow of the Black Arms


	18. 18: Together

Chapter 18: Day 11: Together

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time, Casey asked Domino to put a secret camera in the kitchen to keep an eye on Casey cookies so they would know who would steal it. The next morning, the cookies were gone, so Casey and Domino watched the footage from last night to find the thief._

_In it, they saw Melody making out with a mop, AJ and Sakura kissing each other, May integrating Ash about who he loves, Bianca dancing the music, and Misty just getting a root bear. At midnight on the footage, they saw a sleep walking Sakura kissing AJ who was kissing back. When she woke up and asked him about the situation, they now think they love each other. After that, on the tape it showed Domino eating all of Casey's cookies while she was sleep walking._

_Day 11 is now in full affect and everybody is ready to face the day. But someone isn't anymore…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 11: 8:57 am

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was downstairs eating at the dinning table for breakfast when AJ noticed something. "Hey," he said looking around, "Anyone seen Domino? She is missing breakfast."

"She really isn't missing anything," mumbled Ash stirring his spoon around in his oatmeal and then saying to Melody, "Why did you make me oatmeal for breakfast? Everyone hates oatmeal!"

"Not me!" said all the girls at once.

"You are out voted," said AJ who was next to him.

"I demand a recount!" said Ash.

"I count…" said AJ counting each girl, "6 votes for oatmeal and only 2 against it including myself. Shall I do another recount just to say it again?"

"Just shut up," he mumbled and then saying out loud, "Do I have to eat this slop?"

Melody dropped her head disappointed and sad she couldn't make him happy. Misty and Sakura frowned at what Ash did to make Melody sad. "You apologize to her or else!" said Sakura filling her spoon full of oatmeal.

"Or else what?" said Ash to her. Sakura launched the oatmeal at his face smacking him in the forehead between his eyebrows.

"That does it!" said Ash filling his spoon and aiming at Sakura, "I declare a food fight!" Everyone shouted with joy, expect AJ who took cover under the table. Soon oatmeal was flying through out the air in every single direction.

A huge glop of oatmeal flew straight at Sakura's face, but AJ grabbed her leg and pulled her under the table with him. "Oh AJ!" said Sakura blushing, "Thanks."

"Yeah," said AJ blushing as well, "Maybe we should find Domino right now. She's missing out the whole battle!" Sakura nodded and followed him out of the table crawling just avoiding the food flying into the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a morning," said Ash to himself walking towards a bathroom, "I need to get this all oatmeal crap off me." He came over to the door and opened it up to find May in it put a new shirt on.

Both of them screamed once they saw each other. "I'm so sorry May!" said Ash covering his eyes, "This was a complete accident and was totally my fault! Don't kill me!"

"No it's my fault!" said May completely putting her shirt down and blushing, "I should of locked the door! Why would I kill you?"

"Because of all the bad experience's when I walk in on a girl this whole time I have been in this mansion!" said Ash, "So get it over and finish me."

May giggled and said, "I love you, so why would I want to kill the guy that I want to love me?"

"I don't know what you girls think!" stated Ash, "So why are you asking me? I don't understand the girl mind like… there is no man that does understand the girl mind!"

AJ and Sakura then appeared at the doorway behind Ash. "Have you two seen Domino?" said AJ to them, "It's been over an hour and we just completely search the whole second floor and her bedroom."

"Why did it take you an hour just to search the second floor?" said May confused.

"This mansion is way bigger than you think you know," said AJ to her and then turning to Ash, "Oh I thought I mention this, when Sakura and me were looking on the second floor, we found this cool from with an automatic fortune teller machine. You see, put your hand on the glass ball in the center of the machine, it reads it and it gives your fortune by spitting out a small card with it on. It's 3 doors down from my room."

"It also does couples as well!" said Sakura to him, "You see, you put a boy and girl's hand on the glass ball at the same time, it tells you if you are mention for each other!"

"How would you two know that?" said May suspiciously. Both of them blushed and looked at each other nervously. Sakura kind of twitched and AJ didn't look directly at May and Ash when he turned to face them again.

"Umm…" said AJ, "It said it can do that on a sign next to the machine. Right, Sakura?"

"Yeah!" she said quickly and nodding, "Ash, May we got to go… continue what we were doing bye!" Both of them then took off quickly before the others could say anything.

"What's their problem?" said Ash to May confused.

May shrugged and then said to him, "Let's go check this thing out and see if we were meant for each forever and ever!" He was about to respond no, but she grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him to the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it!" said she to Ash pulling him into the room, "That must be it!" In the center of the room was the machine. In the center of it was the glass ball gleaming in the light coming through the window.

"This is it!" said May excitedly pulling Ash even more to the machine, "Let's do this thing!"

"We are not meant for each other," said Ash to her, "We are just friends and we always be friends, can't you see that?"

"I don't give a damn about just being friends," said May with a huge grin, "I want to be your girlfriend! Once it says we were meant to be together, we shall always be there for each other. If it doesn't say so, I'll raise hell in this place!"

Ash twitched nervously at that remark, last thing this place needed was another war bent girl. She put her hand on the glass ball and made Ash do so as well. A small card put out of a slot next to the glass ball. "What does it say?" said Ash to May once she took the card.

"It says this," said May reading it, "'You two are couple? HA! You two were never meant to be together at all!' Hey! That machine is making fun of us!"

"Well the machine has spoken," said Ash walking away from the machine, "Let's get moving now." As soon as he turned around, the machine spat out another card.

May picked it up and read it, "You two are not meant for each other because the boy is an idiot and the girl is a traitor. The boy is dumb and clueless to love and the girl betrayed him just for the chance to be on TV."

"I'm not an idiot!" said Ash to the machine now turning around and yelling at it, "And what's up with May being a traitor and stuff?"

Another card came out, Ash took it, and read it, "You mean you haven't figured it out loser? She signed a deal with…" May then grabbed the card and tore it up.

"I was reading that!" said Ash to her angrily, "Why the hell did you do that then?"

"You can't believe everything you read," she said to him. Once again, another card came out of the thing.

"What now?" said Ash taking the card and reading it at loud, "You also can't believe everything a person tells you. Everyone in this mansion is lying to you! They are all in it for the fame, money, and chance to wrong you!"

May grabbed it once more and ripped it to shreds. "Enough of this bullshit!" growled May at the machine, "I'll going to take you apart piece by piece by piece until your nothing but steal, bolts, and screws!"

Another card came out and May read it this time. It said, "I'm not scared of you! You are just a stupid little teen girl who's not looking for love, just for fame and glory that you'll get on this TV show."

"I think we are losing it," said Ash to her who now was furious at the machine, "We are having an argument with fortune telling machine that isn't even alive!"

"I don't care!" said May looking around the room for something to break the machine with, "I'm taking care of this machine!" She spotted a sledge hammer in the corner with a bunch of other tools. She struggled to pick up the hammer but dragged herself over to the machine, raise the hammer, and brought it down on the thing smashing it.

The machine shook a little bit and one last card shot out of it before it completely broke. Ash grabbed it and said as he read it, "Ow. You'll pay for that!"

"How is it going to do that?" she said to Ash proud of herself, "It's done for!" All of sudden, the door to the room slammed shut and locked itself. Both of them rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it was too late.

"The machine locked us in here together!" said May sadly, but then she smiled and hugged Ash, "But at least I'm trapped with the one I love!"

Ash blankly looked at her and then started to pound on the door shouting, "Someone let me out of here! Also bring a stun gun! I got another problem that needs dealing with!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it!" said AJ to Sakura as they walked with each other on the second floor, "We just check the third floor and she wasn't there either! Where is she?" All of a sudden, there was a pounding noise coming from a room near by them.

"What's that?" said Sakura walking towards the noise and listening to it, "Who's making all of that racket?"

"Help me!" shouted a person from behind the door Sakura came up to the door, "I'm stuck in here with a crazy girl!"

"Crazy?" said another voice from behind the door as well, "I'm love crazy if that's what you mean! Why are you trying to ruin this moment of being together?"

"Is this Ash and May?" said AJ to the people on the other side.

"Yeah!" both of them said at the same time.

"Oh!" said Sakura to them, "Did the young couple decide to spend some quality time with each other and got locked in the room? Ash, you loser, she is way out of your league."

"I don't give a damn!" he shouted at her, "We went to the fortune teller machine and we got our fortune. May didn't like hers and then she destroy the machine which then locked us in here!"

"Speaking of fortune," said May to them, "What did your fortune say about each other or did you two just get a couple's fortune to see if you had a future together?" Both Sakura and AJ blushed, but didn't respond to that.

"Could you just open the door and let us out of here?" said Ash, "I spent too much time smelling May's perfume because she as been too close and it's starting to give me a headache!" Sakura grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but it was also locked.

"The door is locked!" said Sakura to them, "We'll go find something to break the door down and get you two out!" Both of them then took off to find something to break the door down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" shouted Ash at them, "Don't leave me alone with her!" But they were gone. He turned to May who looked at him with a stared and then a smile.

"Man," he thought, "I'm stuck in here with her for a while. Well, at least she as a cute smile. Wait a minute… what am I saying? She d… does have a cute smile. Got stop thinking about it right now!"

"Something wrong?" said May with concern, "Are you ok? You seem to be overheating or you are just turning red?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "We just need a way out of here, before I lose it." He looked around the room and then saw the sledge hammer May used earlier on the machine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty walked down the hall on the second floor humming a song. She was taking a look around the floor since she never had explored the mansion yet. When she walked towards a door, a huge hammer smashed through making a hole in the door. "What the hell?" thought Misty taking a step backwards.

The hammer kept smashing making more holes in the door until it just completely crumbled in pieces onto the ground. Then Ash holding a sledge hammer stepped out with May walking out as well. "See?" said Ash to her, "If you can't use the door, make a door!"

"Ah!" she said nodding.

"What's going on up here?" said Melody running up with Casey and Bianca following behind her, "I heard a smashing sound from up here!"

"It was just Ash pulling a Shinning," said Misty to her, "Only he just used a sledge hammer instead of an axe." All of a sudden, there was a scream in pain coming up on the third floor and it sounded like AJ.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Oh no, what happened to AJ and where is Domino anyways? Those answers will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned. I sound like TV show announcer at the end of Part 1 of 2 in a show. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I had Internet connection problems and I didn't have the Internet for 3 days.

There as been a story that as come to my attention and to a few of you reviewers as well. It is called There's Too Many Girls Around Me by: ernest132132. It's a lot like my story and seems to be a almost copy of it, with a few new characters and what not. I'm not upset at the fact that it seems too much like my story. I'm honored to know that someone tried to do write what I'm doing, but they can never beat the original!

I'm declaring it now, I have a question for all of you out there. The story I have been currently writing, Dead Rising: Smash Bro Special, it hasn't been released yet. I have currently 3 chapters written of it and one in the works. So my question is, should I release it now or should I just wait until I completed the story?

In the next chapter, we dive into what happened to AJ, where Domino disappeared, and some more crazy love and humor in the chapter. Please enjoy it when it comes out.

-------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 19: Day 11: Her Wish, My Change

Date: 8/20/06

Reviewers: Stealthfire001

Glenn M.

Katie Legends

Starfighter364

SilentWind

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Dudedudeguy

AshK

Akkiangel

Sharkan6539  
Hunter 001

DeadlyD05

Charmanderchamp

Marulxia11

Kingskye

Ketherandsandy4ever

Ash lover girl


	19. 19: Her Wish, My Change

Chapter 19: Day 11: Her Wish, My Change

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After a food fight against all of the girls, Ash goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up. But he runs into May inside changing. Both of them apologize for their own reasons before Sakura and AJ appear telling them about a fortune telling machine they both found._

_Inside the room, May and Ash get their fortune read, but end up getting insulted by the machine. It accuses May of being a traitor to Ash which confuses him but puts May into a rage. She destroys the machine with a sledge hammer in the room, but it locks Ash and her in the room before it completely dies._

_Both of them escaped the room when Ash uses the same hammer May used on the machine. Once they are both out, they, Misty, and the rest of the girls hear a cry of pain coming from the third floor by AJ. Now they are running up to see what the problem is…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 11: 10:47 am

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AJ speak to me!" said Sakura hugging him tightly, "Say anything!" When both of them were searching the 3rd floor again to find Domino, AJ drops the floor and yells out in out pain while grasping his stomach.

"Sak… sakur…" he mumbles to her faintly, "Sa… kur… a…"

"Yes!" said Sakura still holding tightly and listening to him, "That's it! Speak slowly until you can gain the strength to talk to me fully!"

"Sakur…a," he continues to mumble to her, "I… can't… breathe… stop… hugg… ing… me." She blushed and let go of him dropping him to the floor.

He then takes a few deep breaths and then says to her with a smile starting to get off the floor, "I can breathe again! That's all I have to say. I'm also feeling…" All of sudden, he drops to the floor clamping his stomach again and yells out in pain.

"We heard a scream!" shouted Misty with the rest of the people; expect Domino, spotting them in the hallway, "Whose hurt?"

"It's AJ!" said Sakura, "He dropped to the ground in pain. Something is wrong with his stomach!"

"I'll be ok," he said standing up slowly and shaking, "I feel… OW! It's hurts!" He starts to bend down again to his knees again, only Sakura and Ash helped him back up to his legs.

"Don't worry," Ash said to him, "We'll take you back to your room so you can rest this off while we call a doctor ok?"

"No doctors!" AJ said frantically, "I don't want to leave just because my stomach hurts a… OW! DAMNIT, IT FEELS LIKE I'M BEING REARANGED HIS INSIDE MY BODY!"

"You are getting a doctor to check you out right away!" said Casey to him, "I'll don't like the sound of this at all!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AJ continued to complain that he didn't need a doctor as they brought him to his room. But everything he said he didn't need a doctor, he felt worse. AJ finally collapsed onto his bed and past out. "I'll go call a doctor!" said Melody, "Wait a minute, that's right. We don't have a phone to call one! May! I'll need your Morse code skills with the flashlight to call one here!"

"Right!" she nodded to her as they both left the room running.

"You're helping me!" said Misty grabbing Ash's arm, "We need to find Domino right now!"

"But why?" said Ash confused as she dragged him out of the room and out into the hall, "She certainly is no doctor."

"It might make him feel better that he his love would be here with him," said Misty to him, "Even if both of them act so childish around each other. That's why!" Soon, both of them were gone and looking for Domino.

"I'm going to look for some stomach medicine for AJ," said Bianca running out of the room, "I mean come on! They have to have medicine somewhere in this place!"

Only Sakura and Casey remained in the room with AJ on the bed. "You must feel bad that he is sick," said Casey to Sakura.

"I guess…" said Sakura, "We are not really that close, mostly roommates like everyone else in this mansion."

"That's not what I mean," said Casey, "You like him a lot don't you?"

Sakura blushed, but then said, "We are just friends."

"A moment ago," she stated to Sakura, "You just said you both were mostly just roommates, not friends and not in love. Are you taking it back now and saying you two are friends? Don't lie. I know both of you kissed twice and are considering that you two could really be in love with each other."

Sakura blushed even more and then sighed, "Ok, so you figured out our Dirty Little Secret we both have. But please don't tell anyone else! I want to keep it on the lows around here."

"You know," Casey continued, "Domino also knows both of you kissed and that you both are thinking you could be love with each other. I think it made her upset, since everyone thinks AJ and her have a shot ending up with each other and she was just starting to believe it. Maybe the reason no one seen her in a while is because she just wants to be alone."

Sakura sighed, "I guess that could happen and prove she likes him. But I like him too! This doesn't look to good here for both of us."

"Great," said Casey as she and Sakura left, "A love triangle. That's all this place needs." When both of them left and shut the door behind them, AJ started to shake and toss and turn in his bed like something was happening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked down the hall to her room and Sakura went the other way to find something to make AJ feel better. Soon, Casey bumped into someone. It was Domino.

"Domino!" said Casey grabbing her arm and trying to pull her to AJ's room, "You got to come with me! AJ is sick! He might want to see you."

"Why would he want to see me?" sighed Domino sadly, "He already loves someone else and I don't think he would want to see me at all."

"Does this mean you admit that you love him now?" said Casey interested. Domino blushed, but shook her head no.

"But at least see him please," Casey said to her. Domino stared but sighed and nodded. She led Domino down the hallway to AJ's room. When they reached his room, there was moaning from the other side of the door.

"See?" she explained to Domino, "He's in pain! I think he would need to see someone he likes right now. It might cheer him up."

Casey opened the door and both of the girls walked in. They spotted AJ underneath his covers on the bed still moaning. "AJ?" said Casey walking over to the bed with Domino following, "Domino's here. She wants to see how you are doing. AJ?"

She pulled back his covers and then both of them couldn't believe what they seeing. A girl about his age was laying on his covers sleeping and doing a little bit of moaning. She had long blond hair and long eyelashes. She was wearing the white t-shirt and tan shorts, which were tighter on her, that AJ was wearing earlier. "Who the hell is this?" said Domino confused looking at the girl.

She opened her eyes revealing they were greenish blue. She opened them wider seeing both girls stare back at her. She screamed and jumped back flat against the wall. "What are you to doing here?" she said to Casey in a more feminine voice of AJ's, "I told you that I don't need to leave because my stomach hurts a little."

"AJ?" said both the girls at once freaked out.

The girl gave them a weird look and said, "Well duh! Who the heck do you think I am? Wait a minute… why does my voice sound like a girl?"

Both girls looked at each and led the girl to the mirror hanging above the dresser. The girl looked into it and gasped. She then stretched her shirt's collar open and looked down it. She then screamed, "HOLY CRAP!" She then pasted out onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" said Casey horrified to Domino, "He's a she! What happened?"

"This isn't good…" thought Domino thinking back to how this could have happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours ago

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Stupid AJ," mumbled Domino walking outside to clear her head, "Frickin' Sakura. I don't love AJ, but why am I so unhappy that they are together? I should be happy they are in love and soon everyone else won't be bothering me about being in love with AJ, which I'm not. But why am I so upset?"_

_She started to take a walk around the mansion. She then reached the backyard, which no one as been in yet, and took a look around. There was a volleyball court and there wasn't something else weird too. She walked over to a well where a sign was set up next to it. It read, "Welcome to the Wishing Well where dreams come true. Toss in a coin and make a wish that'll come true!"_

_"Why not?" mumbled Domino pulling a penny out of her pocket, "All I wish is this. I wish AJ could suffer the same amount of pain for one day that I get all the time." She then flipped the coin of her finger and into the well._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…" said Casey after hearing what Domino told her about the wish, "You really think the same amount pain you get equals AJ turning into a girl? I don't get it."

"Neither do I!" said Domino, "But it has to be my wish that changed him into her. He's… She's going to murder me! Why does this keep happening to me?"

"This happened before?" said Casey confused.

"It was in Japan and it had to do with a genie but that's all I'm saying!" she stated to her, "Man, AJ's going to kill after learning the truth!"

"Come on!" Casey said confidently, "She won't kill you! What's the worse she can do anyways?"

Domino started to think. Her first thought should her near by an angry AJ after learning the truth. "Why you little!" growled AJ. She grabbed a hockey mask from no where put it on and grabbed a chainsaw as well. She started up and began to chase Domino.

"Too 13thish," thought Domino shivering. Second one was she was standing at bar with AJ behind it. AJ pick a knife from nowhere and prove it through Domino's right hand stopping her from getting anywhere. She jumped over the counter and started to strangle Domino with a wire.

"Too much of a hit," thought Domino. The next one showed her by herself in a dark room. All of sudden, AJ appeared behind her.

"Redrum Redrum," she whispered to Domino. She screamed and then fainted dead away.

"Too creepy," she continued to think. The next one should her strapped to a table. Her legs spread a part and a laser beam slowly made it's made up towards her at the bottom of the table.

"You expect to get away with this?" shouted Domino at a giggling AJ who was watching her.

"No Madame Domino," she said to her, "I expect you to die!" She then started to giggle even more with an evil tone in it.

"Nothing can be worse than that!" thought Domino shaking even more. Then next scene showed her in the middle of field with AJ right behind her making a handsign.

"Time to use to the Konohagakure Village's most secret and most sacred technique!" she cried behind her. She then seemed to shove the hand sign right up here butt.

Domino shook a little bit and then screamed jumping up high into the air. "One Thousand Years of Death!" shouted AJ at her.

Domino then screamed in real life saying, "I don't want anything thing shoved up my butt!"

"What the hell was that about?" said Casey looking at her oddly. Domino blushed and both of them turned their attentions back on AJ. She was slowly getting up to her feet and quivering.

"This can't be happened to me!" said AJ, "I have some many things in life that will be ruin now! Like now I have to sit down to pee!"

"You also have to start wearing extra clothes," added Casey.

"You have more things to check to see if they are healthy on the body," Domino also added.

"I never get to walk on the moon now!" shouted AJ breaking into tears. Both girls looked at her weirdly. AJ noticed and then blushed.

"What?" she said, "It's been on mind for a little while now!"

"Ok," said Casey pushing Domino in front of her, "Domino, your friend, as something to say to you. Just remember, it's not my fault."

"Umm…" she started to say, "You see… I made wish in the wishing well in the backyard and it came true and now you're a girl!"

"Huh?" AJ said confused, "You wished I was a girl?"

"NO!" she started to explain, "I wishyou could suffer the same amount of pain for one day that I get all the time!" AJ confused looked changed into an extremely pissed face.

"YOU!" shouted AJ taking towards Domino, "YOU DID THIS TO ME?"

"Just remember I didn't have anything to do with this!" said Casey from behind Domino. AJ grabbed her and tossed her out the second floor window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Domino isn't out here," said Ash to Misty, "Can I go in now?" All of sudden, Casey crashed out of the window above him and landed on top of him.

"It hurts," he mumbled as he laid on the ground with Casey laying on top of him, "Crazy girls are now falling from the sky. It's the end of the world as I know it!"

"My Ashy broke my fall for me!" said Casey happily, "You truly do love me!"

"Medic," he muttered before he past out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look," said Domino to AJ who had now pinned her up against the wall, "You just had that window fixed from last time, did you really need to do that?"

"Right now I'm thinking about…" said AJ angrily then changing his look to a scared, "Holy crap!"

"What's wrong?" said Domino taking this chance to get out of his way.

"I was just thinking about beating you up with my bare hands," said AJ shaking, "And now I'm thinking about needing some new clothes because these are not making me look cute. I'm losing my mind!"

She dropped her knees sobbing and started to Domino's left leg. "Well…" said Domino nervously, "You kind of right. Those clothes are doing anything for you."

AJ looked up at her and started to cry again. "Why am I losing my mind and nobody cares?" cried AJ, "Someone please shoot me in head now!"

"Stop crying please!" she replied to her sobbing friend, "Please stop! This really can't be that bad, can it?" All of sudden, AJ stopped crying and looked up at her again. But she was now enraged.

"Can't really be that bad?" said AJ getting to her feet and grabbing Domino by her shirt collar, "My mind is changing into girl's mind, I have boobs, and now I'm all emotional and crying like a girl! Damn you, this is your fault and I'll tear your eyes out with my now long fingernails!"

"Please don't!" she replied quickly, "Because my wish said for one day, you'll change back into a boy tomorrow! Does that make you better now?"

AJ blinked a few times and sighed. "Fine," she said to Domino, "As long as it is tomorrow, I'll be fine. But if it's not, there will be hell to pay!"

"I'm glad you're happy now," Domino said nervously. All of sudden, Sakura opened the door and everyone entered the room.

AJ hide behind Domino quickly. "There you are!" said Bianca to Domino, "Is AJ feeling better now?"

"Well…" she said, "She's… I mean he's feeling much worse and doesn't want anyone in the room right now." Unfortunately, Melody noticed AJ behind Domino quickly.

"AJ is that you?" said Melody to her, "You seem a little bit shorter, are you ok?" Domino took a step to the side leaving AJ in the open for everyone to see her as she is.

Everyone was shocked; expect Casey who said to Misty and Ash, "I told you I wasn't lying! AJ is a girl now!"

"Oh my God!" said Ash horrified, "She's the girl from the nightmare!" He screamed and ran from the room to hide in his.

"AJ is that you?" said all the girls at once. She nodded nervously and dove underneath her bed's covers.

"This means we have another girl in the mansion now!" said Misty, "Only one left to change and it'll be much better with no guys left around."

"You are not making me feel any better!" shouted AJ to her from under the covers. May came over and took off the one AJ under.

"Please leave me alone!" she said to May and everyone else, "I want no one around here! I want to be here alone with myself!"

"But you need company to make you feel better!" said Melody, "We can make you feel better about yourself as a girl."

"That's what I'm afraid of," mumbled AJ and then said, "Look; I want no one around me trying to make me think being a girl is fine. I was born a boy, not a girl!"

"But…" said Bianca, "Please can we all stay and help you through this?" All the girls then gave AJ a puppy dog look.

"…… fine," she mumbled, "But don't…" All of sudden the girl surrounded her, expect Domino who left the room.

"First we are all going to get you some new clothes!" said Casey excitied.

"Crap," mumbled AJ.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later after dinner, AJ putting her dishes in the kitchen while Domino cleaned them. She had a pink t-shirt, black skirt, white sandals, and had her hair done into a ponytail. "How are you doing?" said Domino looking at AJ's new clothes, "I see you changed your clothes and did something with your hair."

"Here's the scary part," sighed AJ, "I actually think all of these clothes look great on me and that I'm actually happy having a ponytail. My girl side is trying to take over. This is like so not good for me!"

"How come you are not totally a girl?" said Domino, "You seem to be talking and having the same fashion sense like one now."

"I keep thinking about the negatives of being a girl," she replied, "I also keep thinking about the one I'm in love… I have said too much now."

"Yes you did," said Domino, "But anything else going on for you?"

"Those girls want to do my nails now!" said AJ horrified, "And I said to them, I would love to have my nails done!"

"Just remember that this blows over tomorrow," said Domino to AJ making her smile and then when she left the room, she mumbled, "I hope it does blow over by tomorrow. If not, there is going to be a hanging tomorrow with her being the executioner."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Summer is ending sadly, but at least I managed to update this once more. I hope you enjoyed this longer than normal chapter.

Did you all hear the big news? Pluto is not a planet anymore! A bunch of pencil neck scientists downgraded our favorite planet named after Mickey's dog to a dwarf plant! I don't give a damn about what they say, Pluto shall always be a planet to me! About all of you?

Other news, but this news is better. This story as been come my most popular! It has the most reviews(239 reviews last time I checked) , the most hits (about 10,000 hits), most favorite of people (25 or 24 people list this story as one of there favorites), and most Alerts (23 or 24). My second most popular is The Photograph, followed by Pokemon: WaterBlue, and then The Secret of the Storm. This is great!

In the next chapter, we find out what happened to AJ the next day. The rest of the chapter is going to be a secret. Get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 20: Day 12?

Date: 8/26/06

Reviewers: Starfighter364

Stealthfire001

Hunter 001

AshK

Ketherandsandy4ever

Man In Box

Katie Legends

Dudedudeguy

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Akkiangel

DeadlyD05

Glenn M.

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

Drake

ValisFan

Maluxia11

Alenia Shadows


	20. 20: Brain Scramble

Chapter 20: Day 12: Brain Scramble

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_While looking for Domino, AJ collapses in pain at the foot of Sakura. Even though he claims he doesn't need any help, everyone decides to help out. Casey also confronts Sakura about the possibility of Sakura and AJ being together._

_After leaving AJ's room after helping him in there, Casey runs into Domino and informs her about the situation. They both enter the room and discovered AJ turned into a girl. Domino thinks it's her fault for that to happen because of a wish she made. She tells AJ about the wish and he/she freaks out pinning her against the wall._

_Domino manages to cool her down and everyone else in the mansion discovers what happened to AJ. All the girls, besides Domino, become excited and decide to treat AJ to the girl side of life. It's now the next day and AJ hopes that she returned to being a guy…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 12: 6:47 am

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope this is it," thought AJ as he/she opened his/her eyes, got out of bed, and headed towards the mirror to look in, "I hope I'm a guy now!"

He looked into it and saw that he was back to normal, no boobs, no long hair, no nothing. He sighed with relief and then someone said to him, "I see you are back to normal, that's nice to see."

AJ jumped up and turned around. The same looking girl that he was yesterday was on his bed looking back at him. He gasped and fell backwards. She giggled and said to him, "Oh are you surprised to see me?"

"Well of course I am," he responded shocked, "You are me, only the girl version of me. Aren't we the same person?"

"Technically yes," she responded getting up and walking over to him, "We are the same person."

"But how do you exist now that I'm back to normal?" asked AJ, "How do you even have a personality?"

"To answer the first and second question together," started girl AJ as she helped him off the ground, "Every single person in the world as a boy and girl side. So, Misty as a boy side and Ash as a girl side like you do. But since the single person is always one gender, the other side is neglected and will take any chance it receives to come out. Since yesterday, you turned into a girl; I managed to come out a little bit, but I was twisted around with you the boy side. When you changed back, I manage to completely come out, even separating from the body too."

"But don't you have to be part of me?" said boy AJ, "There can't be two of us running around."

"Yeah I know," replied girl AJ, "That's why I came up with a plan! Why don't we share the body together? I come out when I want to and when I'm done, you return to yourself!"

"That's kind of twisted," said boy AJ, "And how do I know once you are in control that you'll not just stay that way and never let me back in control?"

"I'm a girl!" she smiled, "You can always trust us to be honest and not to mention cute."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Nothing really," she shrugged, "I just love saying I'm cute!"

Boy AJ thought a long time and then sighed, "Fine, but you can't just barged in at any moment into my world. I might be on the toilet or I could be doing something special!"

"Like kissing Domino or Sakura?" she said with a warm smile and giggle.

He blushed and then said, "That's none of your business!"

"I'm part of you," she said finally helping him off the ground, "I know all your feelings about everyone, including your love interest in Sakura and…"

"Shut up!" growled boy AJ, "Stop reading my mind."

"Ok," she said, "But it gets so boring inside your mind, I'm always trying to find something to do, that same like a great idea. Now about barging in at any moment, I can see what is happening from inside your head. I'll come out when I feel like it, but not at any bad moments."

"Ok," he said, "But could you at least let me have special times to myself without any interruptions?"

"Like that special thing on Saturday that is planned?" said girl AJ, "I can do that, but you just can't think I won't come out. After all, I'm not missing the p…"

"Not so loud!" said AJ, "Fine. Just don't ruin anything for me!"

"Should I just come out in a big pop and I'm in complete control?" asked the girl side, "Or should I do it in stages. Like first you emotions changed, then hair, then body features, and then finally I'm in control?"

"You know I'm starting to not think this is a good idea when you put it hat way," said AJ. She frowned and then touched his head. She then disappeared back into him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That seems hard for you to deal with," said Ash to AJ, "I mean, this is like Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde." AJ had finished telling them all about the deal that he made with his girl self.

"It is hard for me to deal with," mumbled AJ and then he turned and looked at Domino, "And it's all your fault that now I have to share myself with my girl side and that I don't know when I go girl."

"It really can't be that bad," Domino said to him, "Can it?" He gave her a mean glare and dropped his head into his bowl.

"You do know that there is milk in there don't you?" asked Misty.

There was a short pause and then he said, "Oh shut up." He lifted his head out of his cereal bowl and milk came running down his face. Everyone in the room, besides him, giggled and laughed. He mumbled and left the room.

"Maybe we were a lit mean on his situation he is in," said Misty to Ash, "Maybe we should talk to him."

"You do that," he said not looking or paying attention to her as he ate his cereal.

She grew annoyed, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and then pulled him out of his chair and to her face. "When I say we…" she explained to him, "That means you and me."

"But you don't act like you even like me," he said to her nervously, "Plus, it's his problem, not mine. Why should I talk to him?"

"Because I'll go to the wishing well myself right now," she said to him with an evil smile, "I'll tossed a coin in there and wished you were a girl too so that you could understand what he is going through. I'll make the wish so that you enjoy being a girl and never want to be a boy again. Now do you understand what will happen to you if you don't help me?"

"Yes sir…" he said, "I mean madam! I mean lady! I mean, psychopath! I mean…"

"Shut up!" she said to him and then dragged him out of the room, "Let's get moving!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so annoyed," AJ thought to himself as he walked alone on the third floor, "I have to share this body with a weird crazy girl. I also know you are eavesdropping on my thoughts, so don't hide."

"Ok," she said to him in his mind, "I was and let me tell you something, I'm not crazy or weird girl. I'm a totally hot babe! That's what I am!"

"You have a weird way of thinking," he replied, "It's kind of scary."

"But it really doesn't matter because I'm hot!" she said in a gleeful voice.

"Is my girl side always this vain?" he answered back to her last statement.

"You shut up," she grumbled, "I'm getting tried of your bickering and insults about me. Maybe I should…"

"What's this room?" thought AJ looking at a door he had never seen before. He opened it up and walked in. In the middle of the room were two pod shape containers with steel doors on the front of them. In the front of them was a small control panel from what it looked like.

"Talk about Sci-Fi," said AJ walking up to the machine and looking it over, "Maybe it is a prop from Hollywood they let us have here in the mansion. I never remember being…"

"There you are!" said Ash as he and Misty walked into the room, "Where did you go? We wanted to see how you were doing and how you felt about your situation."

"Misty really just dragged you up here," he replied back to them, "And she told you to say that right?"

"I told you he wouldn't fall for it!" Ash said to Misty, "He's not as dull as you!" She smacked him across the head and started to look around the room.

"This is so cool!" she said and Ash rubbed his head, "This seems like one of those transporters in those old sci-fi movies. One person goes inside of one and then is teleported into another one."

"Really?" asked Ash, "It seems like one of those things that allow two people to switch bodies."

"Find don't we find out?" AJ, "But of you can get into a separate pod, I'll hit one of the buttons on the control panel, and we'll see what happens. But I'm pretty sure this is just a prop used in a movie once."

Misty got into the right pod and Ash got into the left pod and the doors closed behind them. AJ stepped up to the control pad and looked it over. "Maybe I should press this button?" he said hitting one of 20 buttons on the control pad.

All of sudden, the machine started up. An electrical current went through the pipe and wire lines that connected each pod. Both of them started to shake violent and the two people inside start to yell or scream. "You better turn this thing off right now!" shouted Misty at AJ.

"Maybe if I hit the same button again?" thought AJ as he reached to press the same button, but he stopped, "My stomach hurts."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa…" thought Ash getting off the ground of the pod machine after he past out, "That was weird, what happened?" He stood up and walked outside the machine. He exited out of the other pod he was just in.

"Hey it was a transporter!" he said out loud and then realize something, "Why do I sound like Misty?"

"That baka…" mumbled a voice from the other side of the machine, "He's dead for not turning off the machine." He looked at the voice, it was himself.

"What the hell?" he said freaked out.

He grabbed and pulled at his hair. It was silky and red. "This is so not mine!" he thought.

He looked over all of his clothes he was in. "These are for sure not mine!" he said shaking now.

He then pulled up his shirt and looked at his chest. Then he looked down his shorts as well. "I'm missing something and have two things I didn't have before that are for sure not mine!" he thought horrified, "I turned into Misty!"

"Holy crap!" shouted Ash, "Who the hell are you and why does my voice sound like… holy crap! I'm Ash now!"

"I turned into flat chest, hot tempered, red headed Misty!" said Misty.

"I turned into short, dense, annoying sounding Ash!" cried Ash and then turned and said angrily to Misty, "Wait a minute! Who are you calling flat-chest?"

"You are!" said Ash.

Both of them started to argue and yell at each other, before Misty said, "Wait a minute! Let's just have AJ turn us back into our selves. Hey AJ!"

"AJ's not here anymore," said a girl's voice, "It's Alexis now!" Both of them turned and saw the girl version of AJ looking back at them with a grin and giggling.

"You!" shouted Misty/Ash, "You got let AJ come out and press the button he pressed that changed put each other in the other's body!"

"Hey I know what button he press!" said Alexis, "After all, I saw what he press through his eyes."

"Then we'll get into and then you'll change us back," said Ash in Misty's body, "Right?"

"Wrong!" she chimed, "I think I like this version of you guys! Plus, you two get to know what it's like as the opposite gender."

"Ash you better stop touching my body!" shouted Misty at Ash who was poking at her boobs, "Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" he responded, "You hurt me; you'll just be in pain once we turned back. You know, these things feel funny."

"Boys are so like weird," said Alexis.

"Hey I heard that!" shouted AJ from inside her head, "I want out and I want to help them switch back!"

"I'm dealing with this," thought Alexis in response and then said to two teens fighting, "Ok, maybe I can help you change back."

"You will?" said both of them at the same time, "Hooray! We'll get back into the machine and you'll…"

"Hold on!" she said, "But first I asked for you two to paint my fingernails!"

"WHAT?" shouted both of them, "That's so not fair for us!"

"This is my body!" shouted AJ from inside her, "Don't paint on me!"

"That's all I ask!" she responded to Ash and Misty while she ignored AJ, "Unless… doing me this little favor and making myself prettier is too much to ask for? If you did me this favor, I do you the favor of changing you both of you back. But if you don't want to…"

"Fine!" shouted Misty from Ash's body, "We'll go to my room and get the stupid nail polish!" Alexis jumped up with joy and the other grumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There we did your stupid fingernails!" said Ash in Misty's body to Alexis who was looking over her fingers, "Will you now change us back?"

"We are getting there," she said, "Now could you do my toes too?" They started to get angrier, but they did as she said.

"Now one last thing and I'll change you back," she said, "You got to catch me!" She shoved them down to the ground and ran out of the room with a laugh.

"I'm going to kill her!" shouted Misty.

"You kill her you do AJ in as well you know," said Ash, "We just got to catch her and make her come in even if I have to drag her in by her hair!"

"Right!" Misty responded, "Let's follow her before she gets away and we can never find her!"

"Troops fallout!" said Ash before they both took off to find Alexis soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really do like him a lot," said Sakura to herself as she walked down the hallway on second floor by herself, "And he also admitted to liking me too, maybe we should start dating. Brad, I'm so sorry, but I think I fallen for someone else now. I hope you forgive me." All of sudden, someone ran right into someone. It was the girl version of AJ.

"AJ is that you?" she said surprised.

"No it's me!" she responded, "I'm Alexis! AJ's girl side of himself, you want to do something fun together?"

"Actually I want to talk to AJ," said Sakura with a blush, "It's something… _important_ about us and our future possibly."

"Oh I get it!" she said with a warm smile, "I'll switch back and let him take over for the rest of the day." All of sudden, Alexis changed back into AJ who was a little woozy.

"She's nuts!" grumbled AJ about her to Sakura, "I kill her if she wasn't really me!"

"Look…" Sakura said clearing her throat, "There is something I want to talk about. You see, I have been thinking…" All of sudden, Ash and Misty tackled AJ to the ground.

"It's me you loons!" shouted AJ at Ash and Misty, "Get off of me right now and I'll fix your problem!"

"About time!" they both said.

"Look," he said turning his attention to Sakura, "Tell me later about what you were going to say, I have to help them with there problem right ok?"

"Umm…" she said and then she sighed sadly, "Sure… I'll tell you later." AJ gave her a smile which raised her spirits a little bit before he left with Ash and Misty.

"I'll see you later then," she said to him quietly turning and walking away, "I hope by then I'll be fully ready to tell you what I was about to say."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's good to be me again!" said Ash stretching once he came out of the machine back to his normal self, "And not a flat…"

"Say that again and I'll put a hole in your head!" growled Misty making a fist.

"Yep," said AJ, "That definitely sounds like you two are who you are once again. Well I'm heading back downstairs for lunch, time sure flies when you are having so much fun."

Ash and Misty gave him a mean look and he quickly said, "I mean, time sure flies when you are changing your genders and identities at the same time huh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: I thank Starfighter364 for the body switch idea. It sure worked out, I would of done Domino and AJ, but I decided to let Ash have some trouble, it's been a while.

Now Alexis as become a character you'll see now and again. She might not take over AJ's body in a chapter, she might just be talking or arguing with him inside his mind. You'll be seeing a lot more of her.

School as really begun for me now, I had my first homework today! Oh well, if I can't update during the week, I'll try during the weekends after or before I finish my homework. Since it's school again, what's your favorite subject that you are doing in school? Mine is Geography now.

I been reading this new manga lately, I think you should all check it out. It's called Monster. In it, Dr. Tenma(main character) saves a boy's life. Unfortunately, he saves the life of a future horror. The story is filled with horror, suspense, crime, mystery, and drama. Here's a warning for you, it might freak you out if you are younger than 14.

In the next chapter, I'm thinking of having the ghost make another appearance or having the friends discovering a secret room. You'll see next chapter, but any ideas on what you like to see more?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 21: Day 12?

Date: 8/31/06

Reviewers: Starfighter364

Katie Legends

Stealthfire001

Akkiangel

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Marulxia11

Hunter 001

AshK

Sharpiequeen666

Reviewer not a writer

DeadlyD05

The Dono Trio

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

Glenn M.

Ketherandsandy4ever

Puppers

Alenia Shadows


	21. 21: You Can't Scare Me Part 1

Chapter 21: You Can't Scare Me Part 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After a crazy day of turning into a girl, AJ wakes up the next morning to discover he gone back to normal. But unfortunately for him, his girl side of him, Alexis wants to come out of his mind and into the real world. She decides on sharing the body with AJ and she decides on when she can come out which make him a little weary about not knowing when she is going to take over._

_He tells everyone about the situation that he is in. He does get the response he wanted so he takes off on a walk. Misty, who drags along Ash with her, decides to give him some comfort in the situation. When they find him, AJ had discovered a room with what looked like a prop from a sci-fi movie that looks like a giant teleporter with two pods._

_Ash and Misty get into a separate pod while AJ works the controls. After both of them get out, they discovered they switched bodies. When they demand AJ change them back, Alexis was now in control. She offers to change them back for a price. They do as she wants, but decides to let them capture her for order to let them change back._

_Sakura confront Alexis and asks to talk to AJ. AJ returns to normal just in time for Misty and Ash to catch up with him and get him to change themselves back. It is now in the afternoon, and everyone is talking around the dinning table after having lunch…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 12: 1:57 pm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look here," said AJ to everyone, "I don't care what you say, I'm telling you that scariest moment in any movie of all time that'll make you wet yourself with fear is in the movie The Ring. It's when that girl walked out of that TV screen and towards that guy. I admit to have pissed my pants during that scene." Everyone was arguing about which movie of all time that had the scariest moment out of every single movie made.

"Ha!" said Casey laughing at him and then saying to everyone, "That wasn't scary. Maybe freaky, but not scary enough to wet yourself! I tell you what'll scare you to death and make you wet yourself from beyond the grave. The opening scene in Jaws where the woman gets eaten alive. That gave me nightmares for weeks in advance! I still don't ever go to the beach at night even for a party."

May giggled a little bit which made Casey give her a glare. "What's so funny?" she asked May as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"It's nothing," laughed May, "But that's not wet yourself movie scary! I'll tell you what scary really is! The scene from the movie The Birds, where they are attacking the woman inside phone-booth. Then that man smashes against the phone booth dead. Oh man! That freaked me out for a month!"

"Ah!" said Domino nodding and agreeing, "Nothing like a Hitchcock film to give you the chills in a movie! Though I don't agree with that, you want scary? I give you scary. The Exorcist III. Not as good as the original mind you, but the scene where Dr. Kinderman is walking down the wall unaware of the person walking right above him insect style chilled my bones for at least a few weeks."

"Yeah right," snorted Ash disgusted with the choices of scary movies so far everyone mention, "I tell you what scary truly means, ever seen the movie Dawn of the Dead? The scene where that zombie appeared about of nowhere from behind the mannequins and attacked Roger. Oh my God, I fainted and crapped myself."

"Look Ash," said AJ to him, "Are you trying to give Domino, Sakura, and Misty ammo to make fun of you? Saying you crapped yourself during a movie is much worse then wetting yourself."

"Ash my sweet Ash," said Melody to him in a cheerful voice, "You know I always want to agree with you on situations like this. But sadly I cannot. For there is something worse than Dawn of the Dead. How about Nightmare on Elm Street? The scene where Glen Lantz is pulled deep into his covers of his bed and is killed? Then his blood comes squirting out hitting the ceiling? Man, I slept on the floor and remove the TV from my room for at least 2 months."

"I could agree with that," said Sakura nodding and then saying, "But really, I believe there was a much scarier scene from any movie of all time. It was the scene from Poltergeist where the mom runs outside and falls into the excavated pit filled with mud due to the rain going. When she tries to get out, there are skeletons popping out of the mud with screaming expresses on their faces. They didn't scream, but I felt like screaming."

"Poltergeist?" asked Bianca not believing what she was hearing, "That's a dumb movie. But I believe that The Texas Chainsaw Massacre had the scariest scene of all time. It is that scene where Sally is being held captive in the dinning room and they cut her finger off to be an appetizer for grandpa. I skipped dinner for 2 weeks and had a nervous twitch for a year everything someone mention appetizer."

"I can see how scary that can be," said Misty taking a drink of soda, "But get serious here, it was more disgusting than scary. Since I basically last, I'll tell you the most frightening movie in the universe. It's the scene from The Shining where the boy discovers the two murder girls asking him to play with them forever and ever and ever, then switching to the brutal murder scene of their deaths. That nearly drove me insane with horror for months, maybe even a year."

Everyone than began to yell and argue over the situation. Then Alexis said to AJ from inside his head, "Don't I get a say in this? I believe the opening scene from Scream was the scariest when you watched it and I saw it through your eyes. I puked and wet myself."

"Did you clean up that mess you made inside there?" asked AJ thinking it.

"Of course," she said in reply, "Otherwise it would of smelled bad in there. Look, here's an idea to solve your argument out there. Why don't you watched all the movies in a row and decide which of the one was the scariest and had the scariest scene?"

"Good idea!" thought AJ to her and then he said to everyone, "Hey everyone! Why don't we all watch all the movies and settle this argument by choosing which one was the scariest? I know where all the movies are when I discovered a found two days ago that was filled with them."

"Yeah," said Domino nodding, "Sounds pretty right. Let's do this plan!"

"Alright," nodded Casey, "But I have to do something first before I watch the movies. AJ, why don't you get the first movie started and I'll join you after I'm done."

"Ok," he shrugged, "But first, we need popcorn!"

"I'll make some!" Bianca excitedly jumping out of her seat and heading into the kitchen, "I'll go get the stuff ready!"

"I think I might need some new underwear after all of this ends," said Ash getting out of his seat and heading for the door out, "I'm heading to my room to get some. I'll meet you all for the movie."

After he left, Misty said, "I'm not seating near him incase he wets himself or craps himself. I might as well get some too. The way everyone describe the scenes, I might need some." She then left as well.

"I'm a brave person!" said Domino, "I don't need extra underwear because I won't get scared at the scenes, not even mine anymore! But I might as well change into something much more conformable if I'm going to be sitting on the couch all day and night."

"Before the movies start up," said Sakura to AJ, "I might as well go make a wish from the wishing well that I won't scream at all. It may seem stupid to you, but I believe it's a good idea."

"I didn't say anything," he responded surprised. She rolled her eyes and then left the room.

"Well I'm going to take a quick cat nap before the movie begins," said Melody with stretch and yawn, "I'll see ya soon." She then liked everyone else proceed out.

"Let me guess," AJ asked May who was the only one left in the room, "You are going to do something until the movie begins aren't you?"

"Well duh!" she replied with a big smile, "I'm going to get some new underwear and new bra too. Just in case of leakage. I'll meet you later then." She left the room leaving AJ alone.

"New Bra?" asked AJ confused and then he began to twitched nervously with disgust, "Leakage from… oh man! I don't feel so good and I'm not going to feel good at the end of all these movies if it happens." He then walked out of the room lastly twitching his shoulder, leg, or arm with every step he took.

Unknown to all of them, someone was watching and listening in to all of arguments. A ghostly figure then appeared in front of the table. "Scary movies eh?" it asked with a big grin, "I think I can have some fun with this!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing like a good swim!" said Casey walking to the deep end edge of the pool. She was wearing a yellow bikini and black thong and had her hair let down. She smiled and dived in. Then when she resurfaced she was in a different place. It was now nighttime in the area and she was far away from a beach-line and was close to a buoy.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she kept herself up as she looked around the area, "This almost seems like… no way… this can't be!" All of a sudden, a pain came over her leg.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed, "SHARK! SAVE ME!" She pain was horrible and she desperately tries to swim to the shore, but she doesn't make it. She then is pulled under and doesn't resurface.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't come out of my head separately and try to help me with these videos?" AJ yelled at Alexis from inside his mind as he carried all of the videos out of the room by himself, "Be a nice person and help me instead of a jackass who just watches me struggle!"

"I rather be the jackass if you don't mind," she chimed in response to him, "Have fun with the videos and stuff. I'll be watching."

"Can't you just pull your weight if you are going to share my body and help me out here?" asked AJ to her.

"Are you calling me heavy or fat?" she said with a growl, "Because I'll unleash hell on you if you are calling me fat!" All of sudden there was a scream. It was coming from the pool area. AJ dropped the videos and headed towards the area.

He came into the room and looked around. Casey was laying on the side of the pool with her eyes widen open in a death trance. She was breathing heavily, but other than that, she gave no moment or any fact that she was alive. "Casey!" AJ shouted running to her side and kneeling next to her, "Casey! Say anything! ANYTHING!"

"Sh… sh… shar…" she stuttered and rambled as she began to twitch nervously, "shar… sha… sh………… SHARK!" The sudden yelling surprised AJ enough to knock him off his feet.

"You're alive!" he said with a smile as his heart raced, "Thank God you are ok!" He then hugged her big, but she then slugged him in the right cheek knocking him flat on the floor.

"Oh my!" she said rushing over to him and helping him up, "Are you ok? I thought you were a shark and once I realize I was on land I started wonder what I hit. Then I saw you! Funny huh?" She had a nervous quivering sound in her voice as she spoke to AJ.

"Funny ha ha…" he grumbles at her, "Now will you explain to me why you were laying on the ground?"

"That's strange," said Casey, "I was for sure I was in the water earlier."

"Impossible," stated AJ looking her over, "You are completely dry. There isn't any water or moisture on you at all."

"But I…" started Casey but not being able to find any words to say about what happened. She was left stumped on the situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok here we are," Ash thought to himself as he reached the door to his room, "Time to get everything and head on down stairs. I wonder who screamed? Probably one of the girls have they discovered something ugly on them." He chuckled, opened the door, and stepped inside.

He looked around the area and saw that it was completely shaped into a mall department store. There a bunch of mannequins and racks with clothes hanging on them. "Must of entered the wrong room," thought Ash to himself looking around, "But I thought for sure this was my room."

Ash turned around to leave the room, but the doorway and the whole wall behind him was gone. "What the?" he thought to himself now looking all over the place, "This place… it looks like… no way. It's just another room plain old room in the mansion."

He took a few steps into the room. It looked exactly like the model of the room from Dawn of the Dead with the mannequins and stuff. "There are no zombies," he thought to himself with every step he took, "No such things as zombies. Zombies only appear in Night of the Living Dead, Braindead, Elder Scrolls, and My Neighbors Are Eaten By Zombies. Yeah, believe that."

He took a few more steps into the room until he heard some noise. He turned to it and saw nothing in sight. A mannequin fell down onto the ground a few feet away. He turned to it and started to run away from it quickly. "Got to keep moving," he thought turning his head back and turning it back to in front of him.

Then something came out of the bursting out of the mannequins on the right of Ash knocking him to the ground. It was a zombie and soon it was on him eating him. Ash screamed and past out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look," sighed AJ to Casey, "I don't believe you at all. You were never in the ocean or even the pool. There is no thing swimming in the pool. You are just having a hallucination, that's all." Casey tried to explain everything to him as she helped him carry all the videos to the living room and dropped them off there, but he hardly believed her.

Then there was a huge and loud scream. "What now?" asked AJ as he and Casey headed towards the scream, "It sounded like Ash!"

"My Ash?" asked Casey horrified, "We must save my poor Ash!" AJ rolled his eyes and they came up to Ash's room. They opened the door and found him laying in the middle of his room. He had fainted and was out cold for some reason.

"Hey Ash!" shouted AJ at him, "Wake up!" But there was no response, he was really out of it.

"This isn't good," said AJ as he looked over Ash, "I wonder what happened to the guy?" Then there was another scream too.

"What is going on around here?" he thought as he and Casey listen to the scream echo inside the house. All that he knew was that were was something bad going on around here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Sorry about the wait on this chapter, I'm trying hard to update as quickly as possible with all the homework I'm getting. There were tons of movies mention with very scary scenes, but let me ask you something. What movie or scene from a movie scared you the most?

Well I have another idea for a story, but I want to take it up with you people first. I manga I been reading called Monster is pretty good. I wanted to know if I should write a Monster story, only the catch is that the story stays the same, but it has different characters. I mean it replaces and bunch of people. Like let's say this, the main character is called Dr. Tenma, I would replace with let's say Dr. Mario. The story and tons of dioulgue would remain unchanged, it just that a bunch of the characters was be switched out.

Yep, it going to be a good fall and winter for me. Why? The last book of the Series of Unfortante Events comes out, Lego Star Wars II arrives, all the season openings, Nintendo's Wii and Sony's Playstation 3 comes out, and of course some great movies like a Night in the Muesum starting Robin Williams and Ben Stiller come out later. This should be a great way to the end year with all of this great stuff coming out.

Back to the story, in the next part of the story, the rest of the people of mansion get some more scares from their worst movie fears. Stay tune for part 2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 9/10/06

Next to Come: Chapter 22: You Can't Scare Me Part 2

Reviewers: Stealthfire001

AshK

Katie Legends

DeadlyD05

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

Starfighter364

Akkiangel

Alenia Shadows

Puppers

Sharpiequeen666

Ketherandsandy4ever

Knightskye

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Glenn M.

Lemon Cake

Ash lover girl


	22. 22: You Can't Scare Me Part 2

Chapter 22: You Can't Scare Me Part 2

* * *

_Last time, Ash, AJ, Casey, and everyone was discussing their favorite scary movie scenes that terrified each other. In an idea from Alexis, AJ suggests that everyone watches the movies together and vote on which scene was the scariest. Everyone agrees, but has something else to do before they start up. When they all leave the room, the ghost tells us that he was listening in and decides to have a little fun with this new information._

_During the small amount of time before the movie starts up, Casey decides to take a small swim in the pool but has a realistic vision of her scariest movie scene from Jaws. She screams and passes out which catches AJ's attention. He finds her and helps her wake up. _

_During that time, Ash was heading for his room to pick up some new underwear, but as soon as he enters he has a vision of his scariest movie scene from Dawn of the Dead. He screams as well and then passes out. Casey and AJ find him just in time for another person to scream…_

* * *

Day 12: 3:01 pm

* * *

"Man I need a rest," mumbled Melody opening the door to her room and walking slowly towards her bed, "I haven't had a good night sleep in a while. With all the crazy b-s, crap, and weird things happening around." She had just got done telling AJ that she was going to take a nap before the movies and was ready to sleep.

She jumped onto her bed, put her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes she felt something on her stomach. She looked and saw a small TV on her lap with a hand with long claws slowly coming out at her. "Holy crap!" she shouted realizing that she was now reliving the scene from Nightmare of Elm Street.

Then the hand darted back into the TV screen and she was started being pulled into her bed. She screamed and felt something ripping her apart. She then fainted dead away.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ was talking to Domino. She was sprawled out on her back lying on the floor. Her eyes were wide open with fear and she was mumbling, "Ex… ex… ex…… movie."

"What's wrong with her?" asked AJ.

"Well from my point of view she looks like she seemed something that frozen her with fear," said Alexis to him, "Maybe I should give you a break and take over your body until this problem is fixed. What do you think?"

"I think it's stupid," mumbled AJ to her, "But can't you separate from my body like last time? Why don't you do that and help me?"

"I can," she replied, "But where is the fun in that? You could bother me and bug me physically if we are both outside at the same time."

"Just come out and help me," mumbled AJ, "Please?"

She smiled from inside him and said in a nice voice, "I will of course help you! You just like got to say the special more often!" All of a sudden, she slowly appeared on the other side of Domino.

Then there was a loud scream as soon as she was completely out. "So," she said to him, "Are you going to answer that or what? I'm helping Domino now. You can go."

He rolled his eyes and left to find the person who screamed. As soon as he left, Domino sat up and looked at Alexis. "AJ?" she asked, "Is that you now again?"

"No," Alexis said in a big smile, "I separated from AJ for right now to help you out. But why do you care about if I switched places with AJ? You keep saying he doesn't matter to you."

"Ah…" said Domino with a blush now standing up, "He doesn't at all!" Alexis blankly looked at her and then grinned big.

"Yes you do!" said Alexis, "You just blushed! You must love him!"

"I don't at all!" shouted Domino at her as she blushed redder and redder, "Stop with this attack on me! I don't love that cute wonderful boy!"

"Yes you do," said Alexis looking at her with an even bigger grin, "You just said he was cute and wonderful! You don't say those kinds of things for no reason at all." Domino tried to say something else, but she couldn't come up with anything at all.

* * *

AJ burst into the room where the scream came from and saw Melody sprawled out over her bed. "Melody!" shouted AJ running out to her side, "Are you ok?"

All of a sudden, she screamed and punched AJ across the face knocking him to the ground. "NO!" she screamed, "Don't hurt me!"

She then realized she hit something looked over to the side and saw AJ lying on the floor. "Oh my!" she said jumping onto the ground and then she picked him up off the ground, "Are you ok?"

"Why are people punching me?" he grumbled. Melody blushed and then let go of his hand and dropped him to the ground.

"Oh sorry!" she said picking him up again and bring him to his feet, "I'm sorry I hurt you again! Are you ok?"

"After being punched twice," stated AJ with a look at her, "Being tackled and now dropped to the ground. What would you assume?" She scratched her and blushed with embarrassment.

* * *

"Admit it!" shouted Alexis at Domino who was covering her face so that Alexis couldn't see her blush, "You like AJ! You can't hide these kinds of things from me! I'm a girl!"

"I know that," grumbled Domino, "But I don't love him! Get that through you thick skull! He's nice and stuff, but I don't love me! I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't love him. I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't love him. I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't love him. I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't love him. I don't love him! I do love him!"

"Shut up!" screamed Alexis plugging her ears up with her hands and then unplugging them, "Wait a minute; you just said you loved him! I knew it! You just admitted it!"

Domino jawed dropped and soon she was sweating nervously. Luck for her, she heard a thud coming from the room ahead of her so she used it as an excuse to get away from Alexis who also heard the thud. They opened the door to the room where the sound came from to find May lying on the floor. "May!" both girls said running to her side, "Are you ok?"

"Whoa," mumbled May slowly opening her eyes and looking around, "What happened to all those birds? Where is the phone-booth? What the hell happened to me?"

"You must have just had a vision of the movie scene that sacred you the most like Domino did!" said Alexis, "Something is going on with all of us, first Casey, then Ash, followed Domino and now you! Something is happening to us!"

"Gee," said Domino sarcastically, "I haven't notice a thing before. I thought nothing was going on at all." Alexis rolled her eyes and she helped May to her feet.

* * *

"Hmm…" said Sakura walking away from the well after she made her wish and now looking up at the sky, "It looks like it is going to rain any second now." Then it all of a sudden started to rain and pour hard down on her.

"Ah crap," she mumbled trying to hurry to the front door or the side door, "Now I'm getting all soaked!" As she ran to one of the doors, she fell into a small pit filled with mud.

"Double crap!" she shouted resurfacing out of the mud, "Now I'm covered in filth! Now I have to retake a shower, change my clothes, and get the movies on time before AJ starts! Today isn't my day." She started to move to one of the sides and then something shot out of the mud pool in front of her. It was a skeleton with the mouth wide as if it was screaming.

Sakura screamed and swam away from that skeleton, but then a few more popped out surrounding her in every direction. They seemed to move closer and closer to her. She screamed and yelled, "Stay away! Stay away! Anyone! Help me!"

"Sakura!" shouted AJ coming to her from behind, "Are you ok?" She looked around, she was it wasn't raining anymore and the hole with the mud and skeletons were missing as well. She turned to look at him with tears coming down here cheeks.

"AJ!" she shouted running over to him and hugging him tightly, "Don't leave me! I'm scared! What happened to me?"

"I don't know!" he said returning the hug, "But what happened out there? I heard you scream, I went outside, and saw you standing the middle of the area screaming your lungs out!"

"The scene from the movie happened!" cried Sakura, "That scene I told you about just happened to me! What is going on to me?"

"What is going on here?" thought AJ.

* * *

"What is with all the screaming?" thought Misty walking down the hallway holding her underwear she got from her room, "Don't tell me they already started one of the movies!" She then started to speed up running down the hall and towards the staircase to lead downstairs.

She turned a corner and was confronted by two young girls in blue dresses. They stood staring at her as if they were looking through her. Misty blinked a few times and then rub them with her hands to see if she wasn't imagining what was in front of her. "No way," she whispered.

"Misty," they said together in tone with the other one, "Come, come play with us forever and ever and ever." Misty jumped back a bit and blinked her eyes a few more times. She looked back at the girls and saw a horrific scene. Blood was splattered everywhere, both girls where dead with huge axe marks in them, and a single bloody axe laid in front of all the chaos.

Misty stuttered and fell backwards stiff as a board into the arms of Domino. "What did you just see?" she asked her worriedly. Misty was frozen with fear. Her face was stiff and blank with her eyes wide open terrified.

"I think she is way too out of it to speak," said Alexis observing Misty as she came running up to Domino with Bianca following her. Bianca's hair was uneven and her face looked like it was just frighten out of its mind.

"You horrible," commented Domino and then saying to Bianca, "What the hell happened to you?"

Bianca glared at her for that comment but then said with a sigh, "I had just finish up making the popcorn in the kitchen. So then I decided to find and tell AJ the popcorn was ready, but something happened when I entered the dinning room. Soon as I entered, the area changed and I ended up being tied to a chair. There were a bunch of people and then one of them… it is too scary to describe!"

"Basically what happened to her was the scene she said was the scariest movie scene of all time just happened to her," explained Alexis, "We have a problem here. First was Casey, then Ash, Domino, May, Misty, Bianca, I believe I heard Melody and Sakura scream, so just about everyone was scared out of their wits besides…"

Everyone froze and then they knew what Alexis was now thinking. "You," they all said pointing at her, "And… AJ! We got to find him and keep him away from any TV set!"

* * *

"What is going on around here?" thought AJ who just finished taking Sakura to her room to chill down from her experience and then heading to the living room, "It seems like everyone is being scared out of their wits by the scenes from those movies."

He entered the room and looked around to see if anyone was around. He saw no one but decided to enter and take a look around. He then saw something strange. The TV was on and it was all fuzzy. "Is anyone in here?" he asked heading towards the TV, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Still no response, but then he saw something on the TV that made him jump back. A girl with dark long hair was watching him. "What the f…arm?" shouted AJ walking backwards away from the TV screen as the hand of the girl came out of it.

"It's… not… possible!" he thought sweating and shaking nervously. The girl pulled herself out of the screen and made her way towards him. That's when he dropped to his rear and fainted dead away.

During that time, both Sakura who joined in the search for AJ, Alexis, and Domino were looking to where he might be, but they were also talking about something that was really annoying Domino but what was making her blush along with Sakura. "From my view of watching and seeing what AJ sees," said Alexis, "You two obviously care a lot about him and are infatuated by him. Aren't you two?"

Sakura made a small smile, but Domino frowned crookedly and both girls blushed. "Yes you are right," responded Sakura, but Domino said stiffly, "Hell! You are totally wrong!"

Alexis smiled at Sakura's comment, but frowned at Domino's comment. She swooped right in front of her and said to her, "You blushed at the comment so it must be true!"

"Just stop with these b-s questions!" she shouted at her covering her ears, "I DO NOT LIKE AJ! I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!"

Sakura and Alexis looked at each and smiled. Both of them began to chant, "Domino and AJ sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes the couple with the baby carriage!"

"Stop it!" cried Domino, "You two are so… so… retarded! Shut your mouths and leave this situation forever in the dark!"

"I may love him," said Sakura to her, "But at least I'm not shy about it. You might want to hurry and tell him how you feel or I might just swoop him away from you forever and ever and ever!"

Domino looked like she was going to explode in angry, she was completely red and her fists were tighten extremely hard so that you can see her veins. The other girls giggled and opened the door to the living room and saw AJ lying on the ground with his back to wall. "AJ?" all girls said confused and then shouted with fright running to his side, "AJ!"

Both girls moved in close as they can and Sakura and Domino said together in union, "AJ! Please be alright, don't leave us!"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that all 3 girls were right up close to his face almost pressing up with their faces. "Umm…" said AJ looking at the girls, "One of you three didn't brush her teeth this morning did you?"

"AJ!" they said happily hugging him.

"Wait a minute!" said Alexis realizing something and then saying to Domino, "I thought you said you didn't like AJ? Why did you seem worried about him and hug him just now?"

"AH…………" she said just realizing all the things she did, "Well… I…" She then took off from the three teens and jumped out of the same closed window AJ did a while back.

"Ah crap," he said to the girls, "And we just had the window replaced!" The girls giggled and sighed relief. Unknown to the three of them, they were being watched by the ghostly figure.

"Well," he said to himself feeling proud about what he did, "That should be good enough for now. I think my work here is done good enough." He then disappeared from his hiding spot to plan his next plan to mess with the teens.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the wait on this chapter. Homework, essays, studying, and tests always comes first to interfere with my writing.

Well, I have officially planned a release on one of my stories. Dead Rising: Smash Bros. Special is to be released October 30th, so mark your calendars! I'm releasing it then because by then I should of completed writing the story.

I have plan for three one shot stories. Recently I saw that people write stories based of songs, so I thought that might be interesting for me to try. So, Over & Over is a story I'm planning. The other two I might need some help with about if I should write them or not. Do any of you know if it is ok to use a comedian's material or comedy to make a story? Because I planned on writing two stories that features some Bill Engvall's comedy two write two stories.

Well, during the summer I wrote three brand new stories. I wrote a Card Captor Sakura story, The Book of Monster. I wrote the second part of The Dark World series which is the sequel to The Secret of the Storm, the story is called The Underground Quake. The last one is a Fairy Oddparents one-shot story called The Magician. I believe no one, besides Katie Legends, AshK, and Shadow Guardian of the Gate have checked any of these three out yet.

Back onto the story, this story is about to reach the 300 hundred mark in reviews. Can you believe it? That's great, but my really hope is for one of my story to reach the 500 hundred mark in reviews. Only you people can make that happen!

In the next chapter, all the girls, besides Domino, are sick of AJ not admitting he likes Domino. So, in attempt to make him say that, they invent a game called Pile On. I'm not revealing how the game goes, but I'll leave you guessing!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 23: Pile On

Date: 9/21/06

Reviewers: akkiangel

Stealthfire001

Starfighter364

Sharpiequeen666

Kinghtskye

Lemon Cake

AshK

Puppers

Glenn M.

Ketherandsandy4ever

Alenia Shadows

Grass King

DeadlyD05

Raykura-Kura

Ash lover girl


	23. 23: Pile On

Chapter 23: Pile On

* * *

_Last time, AJ and the rest of the friends fell victim to the ghost's plans to scare that with their movie scenes they felt were the scariest. After AJ ended up as the last victim, things went back to normal. Well… at least for a little bit…_

* * *

Day 12: 4:23 pm

* * *

"Stop him!" shouted Misty pointing at AJ, "He's going to drink all the soda in the mansion!" After being scared horribly by his movie scene, AJ started to chug down soda to keep his nerves calm, unfortunately for everyone, he was running the mansion dry of soda.

"You shut up," he growled at her, "Soda calms my nerves and right now, I definitely do need it now after being attacked by the girl from The Ring." Misty rolled her eyes and then left leaving AJ alone with Sakura who happened to be in the room as well.

"You just need to think about something else," she said to him trying to pry the liter of soda out of his grasp, "Like what would you do with your ticket to Orre."

"Well," AJ said, "I was really planning on selling the ticket and using the cash to go somewhere else. I was thinking Silent Hill. What do you think?"

"Nah," said Sakura, "How about Raccoon City? I heard it's a cool place."

"Not a chance," AJ replied, "The US government nuked that city years ago after there was an outbreak of some kind of disease. You know, I always wanted to go to the Battle Frontier. I heard it is a cool place."

"Don't you need a Pokemon team or something?" asked Sakura.

"I do," AJ said nodding his head, "I have my trusty Magenton and others, but maybe I'll do it later in life."

Unknown to him and Sakura, right outside the door was Misty, Bianca, Melody, May, Casey, and Alexis who was still separated from AJ. Misty sighed and said, "I suppose why I all called you here."

"I bet I know!" said Alexis excitedly, "You wanted to call us here about the situation between AJ and Domino that they have not admitted that they care and love each other and you have some crazy plan to do that!"

"Of course!" said Misty surprised blinking a few times, "But how did you… wait a minute. You didn't go inside of my mind did you?"

"Of course not," said Alexis trying to put her hair in a ponytail with May's help, "I'm just a girl that knows a lot of things and has women like reading people abilities."

"I can't wait until I'm older then!" said Melody, "Then I'll be able to read everyone like a book, including my Ash. No one can read him, he's like in an another language or something."

Ash all of a sudden walked by and May jumped in front of him. She stared hard at him looking into his eyes and all of him. She then whispered to Melody, "Your right!"

"About what?" Ash asked the girls confused.

"None of your damn business," claimed Misty shoving him away hard with her hands, "Now beat it! This is girl talk, not boy talk!" Ash rolled his eyes and then left them.

"Back to business," said Misty turning to the girls, "Since the accident with the truth and dare thing, Sakura and I have been planning games for all of us to do. Recently, we have developed a game that might just work to having AJ admit to loving Domino."

"OOHH!" said all the girls at once interested, "Tell us more oh wise one!"

"Well," explained Misty starting to feel pride in her game she created, "The game is called Pile On. In it, there is one person and a group of people. The group of people piles on the one person and pin him or her to the ground. The main goal of the game is to get the person underneath the group of people to admit a secret and then everyone gets off the person. Now, if the person just doesn't admit easily, one person from the group at a time does a little bit of their own torture to get the person to admit it. For example, one of the people from the group can take their shoe off and stick on the person's face."

"So," said Melody twirling a piece of her hair with her finger, "Seems more like torture than a game."

"Yeah," said Bianca sadly, but then she smiled and said, "But that's not going to stop us right? I mean, I'm dieing to know if there is mansionshippy going on here."

"Mansionshippy?" asked the girls confused.

"Sure!" Bianca replied, "It's Domino and AJ as couple!" All the girls ahhed and shook their heads in agreement.

"Well I hate to put AJ through this trouble," said Alexis, "But oh well! I'm getting tried of him not admitting he loves Domino and that she loves him too."

"Right!" responded all the girls in union. They all huddled together and planned on their little game they were going to play with AJ.

* * *

After talking for a bit, Sakura nodded and left AJ alone in the room. All of a sudden, AJ pulled out the litter of soda from before and began to chug it down again. "I swear this is the only way to calm myself down," he said taking a breath between chugs.

Then he saw the door open up and Alexis running towards him. She skidded to a stop in front of him before they collided. She grinned and touched his forehead disappearing back into his mind. "What was that about?" asked AJ concerned.

"You'll see!" she replied to him in a haunting voice. Then the rest of the girls, besides Domino and Sakura entered the room. They all had big grins on their faces.

"Umm…" AJ asked the girls growing concern, "What is with all the joker smiles?" They all giggled and circled around him.

"It's been a while since we played a game," said Melody to him.

"So," Misty chimed, "I created a new one!"

"And we want you to be the main player," giggled Casey.

AJ didn't like the looks of the girls. They walked a little closer to him and a little more almost squishing their bodies against him. He took one last swing of soda because he knew he was going to need it.

* * *

"I wonder where everyone is now?" thought Domino watching the mansion from her spot outside, "I wonder if those girls forgot about what I said? I'm still wondering if what I said is really… no way!"

She sighed, got up, and walked into the mansion. As soon as she entered, she heard some noise coming from the living room. She walked in and saw all the girls, expected Sakura, were sitting on top of AJ's back who was trying to get out from under them. "You crazy witches!" shouted AJ, "Get your big asses off my back!"

"Are you saying we have big butts?" growled Bianca sitting on his legs, "You better not be saying that or you'll be feeling our wrath instead of our butts."

"What is this?" asked Domino and then she turned her attention on AJ, "Are you some kind of pervert or something?"

"I am not a pervert!" shouted AJ, "These girls are most likely the perverted ones! They are most likely the perverted ones!"

"We are not perverted!" they all said angrily, "Just listen to Alexis!"

"We just want to play a little game with you," said Alexis from inside his mind, "You see, just tell us you love Domino and that's all we want and then they'll get off you."

"NEVER!" shouted AJ inside of his mind at Alexis, "I don't love her! Drill it inside of your mind, I don't love her!"

"By judging the look on you face," said May to him as she sat on his shoulders, "Alexis told you what we wanted to know. Just tell us and we'll get off!"

"Never!" he shouted at her.

"Never what?" Domino asked as she started to become more and more confused about the situation that was unfolding in front of her, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Just stay," smiled Casey sitting on the center of his back, "You'll see where this will be going."

"Now AJ," asked May bending her head down to AJ's view, "You either do this the easy way by just telling us right now or you can do this the hard way. The hard way is we'll do something to get the information out of you!"

"Do your worse!" cried AJ, "I never tell!"

Melody chuckled and said, "Oh, it's not us to be worried about. It should be Alexis who is inside of you and her plan."

"You see AJ," said Alexis inside of him, "If you don't tell us, they do their own little bit of fun to get the information out of you. If you resist the person's attempt to get the info, you'll slowly change into me one part at the time. First off, you resist our first attempt by sitting on you. So, let change something shall we?"

"This has to be illegal!" shouted AJ.

"Not really," stated Alexis, "There is no law or rule against the style of integration we are using to get the truth out of you. Plus, with this little stunt everyone is doing, the ratings will go up on the show!"

"Hey AJ!" said Bianca surprised as she sunk a little lower to the ground, "Your legs are getting smaller you know."

"First you get girl legs!" giggled Alexis.

"What the hell?" asked Ash entering the room next, "Why is everyone sitting on AJ?"

"It is important girl business!" stated Misty, "No mind your own damn business!"

"Yeah mind your own damn business!" Domino snapped at Ash, "I have no clue of what is going on here, but it sure beats cable or dish TV! Also, get me some popcorn right now! This is getting interesting!"

"Now," May said to AJ as she removed her shoe and then sock, "It is time for my attempt to get the information out of you. Time to get a whiff of these stink bombs!" She put her shoe right over AJ's nose.

"Holy crap!" he shouted trying to move his arms, but only to be stopped by Melody and Misty who were sitting on his arms, "What the hell is that smell? You stink!"

"Everyday I take 5 laps around the mansion to keep in shape," said May, "And I also just recently ran another 5 making my shoes extra stinky with sweat."

"This isn't fair!" shouted AJ.

"Fair?" asked Alexis angrily, "I have been stuck inside of you for 15 years without any chance of ever getting out and seeing the daylight! Now you tell me if that is not fair!"

"Ah shut up," grumbled AJ and then he lashed out at May, "Get your stinkin' shoe out of my face! I'm not telling you a single thing!"

"Humph," May snorted putting her shoe back on, "You dealt with me, so prepare for much worse as the rest of us have our way with you."

"That doesn't sound good," thought AJ.

"Of course not!" giggled Alexis, "But since you resisted May's attempt, now I get to change another part of you! I know what I want to change!"

"Hey AJ!" said Misty, "Are your arms shrinking or something? Oh yeah, you have long fingernails. I never notice." All the girls giggled, expect Domino along with Ash were watching the scene unfold confused.

"Now it is my turn!" said Casey spinning around and facing the backside, "I'll give you a quick chance to admit what we want to hear before I do what I planned on!"

"NEVER!" shouted AJ.

"I was hoping you would," sighed Casey sadly, "This is going to be disgusting, but it should work. Here goes nothing!" She stretched up his pants, gagged, grabbed his underwear, and pulled hard as she could.

"CRAP!" shouted AJ in pain, "ATOMIC WEDGIE! JOCK AND BULLY WARFARE! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS PURE, STOP IT!"

"Oh I remember those," said Ash rubbing his butt, "I can still feel the pain going right up my ass. I use to get them from older trainers and Gary. Man, do they hurt like hell."

"That's a bit of information that I didn't need to know about you," Domino stated sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"STOP IT!" shouted AJ, "I'LL NEVER YOU ANYTHING! NEVER! NEVER!"

Casey let go of his underwear and sighed, "So I had his underwear in my hands for no reason? Crap!"

"Time for another change," said Alexis, "This will also go towards your insult about saying girls have big butts, you butthead!"

"Why can't we just get along here?" AJ cried out annoyed about his situation and then he yelled at Ash, "What happened to our alliance? HELP ME!"

"Actually," said Ash, "Our boy alliance crumbled after you started to be friends with the people here that HATE ME! So suck on that for a while."

"If I was Mr. Fantastic you would want to be running away right about now!" growled AJ.

"Anyways," said Bianca shivering nervously at what she was about to do, "Now it is my turn. I sadly ended up with this, but I will do it none the less. I will be doing the technique done by Patrick Star on the Spongebob Squarepants episode, Fry Cook Games."

She bent AJ's leg towards her face. "Oh no!" thought AJ, "She trying to bend my leg enough to break it off it's socket!"

"That's evil," said Alexis, "Plus, Spongebob Squarepants isn't that bad. It is something much worse though."

She took off AJ's shoe and then sock. She stared at it and shivered. "Here goes nothing," she whimpered, "I'm going to need to eat a whole garlic pizza just to get this taste out of my mouth." She then started lick the bottom of his foot.

AJ started to panic and laugh at the same time. "Stop it!" laughed AJ and then he in a panic voice, "That's totally disgusting, wet, gross, and it tickles!"

Ash laughed, the girls giggled, Domino stuck her tongue out in disgust, and Bianca shivered every time she licked his foot. "NE… ha he ha… NEVER!" AJ shouted and laughed at the same time, "I'll… ha ha ha hee, ha… Never Tell… ha ha ha ha he ha…You Anything!"

"Ok you can stop now," Misty sighed issuing Bianca to stop, "He's not telling us anything this way."

"Thank God!" said Bianca stopping and trying to spit out of the taste of AJ's foot, "Someone get me something to drink quickly!"

"How about this?" asked Domino grabbing a bottle of soda in front of AJ and handing it over to Bianca, "Will this do?"

"Hey that's mine!" shouted AJ.

"You need to cut back," Alexis giggled and then said in a calm voice, "Let's see now, I changed your legs, arms and hands, plus your behind. Time for you hair!"

All of a sudden, his hair started to grow long enough blocking AJ's view of what was in front of him. "You need a haircut," giggled May gently sliding her hand through his hair, "But I so want nice hair like yours now! What's your secret?"

"Ah shut it," he grumbled blowing strands of his hair out his face with his mouth.

"Now my turn!" said Melody grabbing the glass jar in front of her and then moving down his arm so that she wasn't sitting on his sleeve, "Now, while I was outside yesterday, I found these little guys."

She put it in front of AJ's face and he saw that it was filled with large grasshoppers. "Now," she continued, "Guess where I'm going to put these?"

"Oh crap," thought AJ.

"BUGS!" screamed Misty jumping off of AJ's arm and then falling back onto it, "I HATE BUGS!"

"Thank you so much for breaking my arm," sneered AJ.

"It is not broken," said Alexis, "It is sure going have a big bruise on it though."

"Don't worry," said Melody with a smile, "You don't have to worry about these things Misty, AJ might though."

"I'll never tell you anything!" said AJ.

"I figure you say that," said Melody handing the jar to Casey, "Bug him up!" Casey moved over and sat on AJ's behind and then pulled open his shirt. She then poured the bugs into the shirt and then shut it quickly so that none would escape.

"GET THEM OUT!" shouted AJ trying to move his body around so that he could pull his shirt off and get the bugs off of him, "LET ME GO!"

"Just tell us what we need to hear and then we'll let you go!" said Misty shaking, "Please hurry, these bugs are driving me crazy!"

"I'll never say anything!" shouted AJ. Meanwhile, one of the grasshoppers crawled it's way out of AJ's shirt and then up May's shorts. As soon as she felt it, she jumped up and tore off her shorts trying to get the grasshopper out of them.

"Get it out!" screamed May jumping around in her underwear not realizing the bug was gone now, "Get it off of me!"

"It's not on you stupid," mumbled AJ.

"Oh!" May said blushing and then pulling up of her shorts, "Sorry for the freak out everyone!" She then returned to sitting on AJ's shoulder and having one of her legs on each side of AJ's head.

"Still won't talk eh?" asked Alexis, "Maybe you should after this next change. Let's give you boobs alright?"

"Holy crap!" he shouted after feeling them being crushed under all the weight, "They hurt! Alright alright! I'll tell you something very important!"

"Alright!" said all the girls in union expect Domino, "Tell us!"

"The day of the water fight between all of you girls over Ash," shouted AJ, "The pink underwear that I shot off at Domino is actually May's and it was Ash's idea to do it! He even went through May's underwear drawer!"

"HE WHAT?" shouted all of the girls turning their attention on him.

"This isn't good," Ash thought.

"You are the one who made up that sick joke?" asked Domino angrily grabbing his shirt collar, "You accused me of wearing pink underwear?"

"You went through my underwear drawer?" asked May horrified, "I love you and all, but I will not stand anyone, even my love, to go through my underwear drawer!"

"ME TOO!" shouted all the other girls, "GET THAT PREVERT!" Ash slipped out of his shirt and out of Domino's grasped falling to the floor. He then ran to the door with all the girls following close behind him.

AJ instantly turned to normal and he jumped up trying to get the rest of the grasshoppers out of his shirt. "That wasn't fair!" grumbled Alexis from inside his mind, "You still didn't admit to loving Domino! I know you do! I know all of your emotions!"

"Ah shut up," AJ grumbled at her. He put his shirt on just in time just as Sakura poked her head in.

"I heard a lot of screaming and shouting," she said, "What was going on here?"

"Nothing," sighed AJ, "Nothing important at all." Sakura smiled, ran over, and hugged him tightly. Then she felt something pressing against her on AJ's chest, she stepped back and saw Alexis now in AJ's place.

"I was having a good moment!" shouted AJ angrily from inside Alexis' mind, "Now you ruined it!"

"This is your punishment for not telling the real truth!" she said to him inside her mind and then to Sakura in the open, "Sorry about that, but I never get real hugs."

"Humph," Sakura mumbled and then said to her sternly, "You just tried to break us up there for a real important reason didn't you?" Alexis smiled, but then frowned. Her eyes grew with fright and then she screamed.

"There is something in my pants!" she shouted trying to pull of them off of her, "Get it out!" Unknown to her, one of the grasshoppers accidentally fell into AJ's pants when he was trying to get them out of his shirt.

"Why is everyone here weird?" thought Sakura watching Alexis jumping around trying to pull her pants off to get whatever was in them out.

* * *

Author Notice: Now I have returned to the humor of the story. If the last chapters bug you because they were dark, sorry about that. But the return of the humor is back in action!

There were tons of references to many things in this chapter. Such as a reference to a comic book and some to video games. How many can you find?

Besides the references to video games, movies, TV shows, and others, there was a little reference to another authoress story. Perhaps she can find it.

In the next chapter, it is basically going to be a random day. You see what happens during the next day from everyone. Also, another person will have to leave the house due to an injury he or she is about to receive. Who will it be?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 24: Random Day

Date: 9/29/06

Reviewers: sharpiequeen666

Puppers

Alenia Shadows

Katie Legends

AshK

Stealthfire001

DeadlyD05

Dudedudeguy

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Glenn M.

Akkiangel

ValisFan

Marulxia11


	24. 24: Random Day

Chapter 24: Random Day

* * *

_After become increasingly angry with AJ for not admit to actually being love with Domino, every girls, besides Sakura and Domino, come up with a plan to make AJ spill out the truth. All the girls jump him and state that they are playing a game called Pile On which a victim (AJ) has to say a secret to the group of players (the girls), but will be tortured until the truth is known._

_Alexis who returned back inside of him also stated that for every time a girl fails to make AJ tell the truth, she'll change one part of him into a girl. May, Casey, Bianca, and Melody try, but fail. It is not until AJ is changed enough by Alexis to make him spill out a secret. He tells everyone that Ash, who happens to be watching, that it was his idea to say Domino wears pink underwear and he stole a piece out of May's drawer to make it happen. All the girls become enraged and go after him. Now Day 12 has finally ended, now Day 13 is here for the cast…_

* * *

Day 13: 8:45 am

* * *

"AJ?" asked Alexis trying to wake him up, "AJ? I got something to show you that will be for sure to make this day interesting!" He continued to sleep. She became annoyed and appeared outside his body. She then flipped over the mattress letting him crash to the ground.

"OW!" replied AJ in response to crashing onto the floor, "What the hell was that about? Get back inside my mind… better yet. Stay outside my mind so I can keep an eye on you!"

She giggled and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out what seemed to be a remote control of some sort. "What is that?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Well," she said to him in a too happy voice, "You see, while I was outside of your body yesterday, I found this remote. Well… I can grantee that it'll be interesting to see you after this little change!"

"This doesn't sound good…" AJ thought to himself as Alexis pointed her remote at him and watched as she pressed a button on it.

* * *

"See?" said Misty to Ash and May as she pointing behind herself, "I told you there was a pond behind this mansion! Now we can fish!" She had manage to hook May into fishing with her, and for Misty's pleasure, she dragged Ash by the feet out of his bed, down the stairs, out the door, and to the pond.

"Why do I have to be here?" grumbled Ash, "You don't even seem to like me anymore!"

Misty flinched at that remark, but said, "Ah, but I do enjoy ruining your mornings. It sure makes my day complete! Now let's begin to learn how to cast."

"I know how to cast!" both teens replied.

"But not how to really cast!" she said to them, she then tossed Ash a fishing pole and then said, "Ok loser, let's see you try casting you way."

Ash rolled his eyes and walked to the end of the dock. He began to cast off launching the hook and line behind him. The hook hooked Misty's shirt by accident. "ASH STOP!" she shouted noticing the line pulling her shirt off as it fling back to the water.

Too late, her shirt ripped off her body and flew off with the line and hook into the water. "Oops," said Ash noticing what he had done, "Sorry about that Misty. Misty?"

He turned around saw Misty extremely angry now that her bra was now out in plain sight. "You!" she said pointing at him as she slowly took one step at a time towards him menacingly, "You are going to die!"

"Look!" Ash said quickly, "Let's… just talk this over!"

"You can talk about my leg up your ass or my fist through your teeth!" she shouted, "You stay right so I knock you to kingdom come!"

Ash looked between her and back to the water. "Don't even think about trying to jump into the water to get away from me!" she snarled, "I am a water gym leader! I have been swimming for all my life! I can easily out swim you any day of the year!"

"I guess with all that swimming and water getting in your ears it must have been making your brain soggy all these years then," he said without thinking of what would happen to him. May laughed at that remark, but Misty grew angrier at the comment.

"Don't kill me!" Ash yelled in fright as Misty picked him up by his shirt collar. All of a sudden, a girl with long red hair and green eyes came running up the dock quickly. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a pink t-shirt with the words, princess in white letters. She looked about 17 and she was very, very angry.

"YOU THREE!" she shouted at them making Misty drop Ash onto the dock, "WHERE IS ALEXIS?"

"Haven't seen her," said May quietly in fright, "Who are you anyways?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" she screamed at them and then she stomped off. All of a sudden, Alexis poked her head out from underneath the dock and looked around.

She crawled out from the dock and sighed. She then looked at the girls and Ash sitting up on the dock. She picked Ash off the ground, back onto his feet, and said, "Is she gone now?"

The girls and Ash nodded. Alexis smiled and pulled out a remote from her pocket. She turned to Ash and said, "Do you ever feel like you need a change?"

"Sure," he said brushing the dust off his shirt, "Like right now."

She smiled even bigger and pointed the remote at him. "Well then I can help you!" she said as she pressed a button.

"What was that about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just wait a see!" she grinned. She then ran off as fast as could away from Ash and the girls.

"That was strange," commented May and then she looked at Ash and said, "Umm… weren't you just taller than me or was that my imagination?"

* * *

"This will be so cool!" said Casey as she picked up a helmet in the arcade room, "I never played in virtual reality before! This will be so cool! There I go again! Repeating myself!" She giggled and looked at the helmet. It read, 'Dead or Alive Virtual Reality Helmet. Get to fight one on one with the babes of Dead or Alive, like Kasumi and Ayane'.

She placed the helmet on her and she appeared in front of a desk in a lobby of some kind of fancy hotel. A girl wearing a tuxedo and a mini skirt came up to her from behind the desk and smiled. "Welcome to the Dead or Alive Virtual Reality Tournament!" she chimed, "I am Gracie, the spokes person and manager for this special event! Please tell me your name and I'll set you up with a special fighter!"

"I am Casey Lighting," she said excitedly to the lady, "And I'm ready to fight!"

"Wonderful!" the lady responded almost robotically, "I will randomly choose a person and match event for you to fight in! Until then, please feel free to watch one of the events right now on the big screen."

Casey turned her head and looked on the screen. She saw three girls in a field battling each other. She noticed that one of them was Alexis and the other two girls were ganging up on her. They were shouting, but Casey couldn't hear anything since there was no sound. "Excuse me," Casey asked the lady, "Do you mind if you could turn the sound up on the screen? I can't hear anything."

"Sure no problem," replied Gracie.

The sound came on louder and Casey heard what all the girls were saying. "Can't you two enjoy yourselves while you are like this?" Alexis asked the two girls, "I fix it later."

"NO!" shouted both girls, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Unknown to Casey, right outside the virtual world she and the other girls were in, there were three other girls wearing virtual reality helmets like hers. Alexis and the red head from before were fighting along with another girl. She had long black and brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater and black skirt.

"I'm getting out of here!" said Alexis taking her helmet off and running away. The two girls did as the same and took off after her.

Casey then removed her helmet as well to see where the other girls went. She didn't see anyone and shrugged her shoulders. She then put her helmet back on and returned to the game world.

* * *

Meanwhile, May had left Misty and was now arguing with Melody. "I don't care what you say!" shouted May at Melody, "Ash loves me, get that through your little head! So whatever you!"

"Don't you whatever me!" growled Melody, "I am the Whatever Queen around here! So weber you!"

"What the hell is weber?" asked May annoyed.

"It is the new way to say whatever!" Melody said sticking her tongue out at May, "Only the cool girls and guys know about this."

"You are so lying!" May claimed pointing her finger at Melody, "No one knows about the word weber! You just made it up didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

"Yes I did," she sighed, "But you wouldn't believe how many times that works and people believe me. Anyways, I am starting a new wave. Learn it or suck it!"

"Oh you just said the wrong words!" said May clutching her fists tightly, "You better be ready for a catfight!" They charged at each, but skidded to a stop when Alexis ran into the room follow by two girls chasing after her.

Alexis put May in front of herself and tried to block the other two girls from getting to her, but it wasn't working well. She tossed May into the girl with red hair and knocked down the brunette. She took off with the girls fast behind her after recovering from their fall onto the ground.

After Melody and May were alone again, they blinked a few times in confusion. Melody broke the silence by saying, "What the hell was up with that? Who were those two girls chasing after Alexis, or was it AJ stuck in Alexis' body? I can never tell these kinds of things."

* * *

"Time for a well deserved tan!" said Sakura walking out onto the deck and setting up a beach chair, "Who knew having a boyfriend who is part girl could put such preserve on a girl like me?" She had finished putting her purple swimsuit on and then finished putting on her suntan lotion. She then got in the chair and then put her sunglasses on.

"This is the life!" she said after 5 minutes, "No distraction and a cute boy friend who will love this tan I'm getting! Unless of course he currently has boobs." She giggled at that remark and the door to the deck opened up.

It was Bianca in her bathing suit, but she looked upset and had a piece of paper in her hand. "SAKURA!" she said running over to her, "I HAVE JUST DISCOVERED THE MOST HORRIBLE THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE IN MY LIFE!"

"What is it?" asked Sakura curiously taking a look at the paper she was handed and reading it, "Misfortune will come into your life today and will take away your chance what you are hoping to earn in the future. This is a fortune cookie."

"I know!" Bianca cried sadly, "I believe it is telling me that there is no chance I will be winning the trip to Orre!" She dropped to her butt and started to sob.

"There there," said Sakura patting her on the back, "Fortune cookies are just a bunch of crap. They just have a bunch of random numbers and stupid crap written on them just trying to trick you into believing the cookie."

"You think so?" Bianca said lifting her head.

"Of course!" smiled Sakura returning to relax in her chair, "I had a cookie said that I'll never have true romantic attraction, but that is just a dumb old joke! I turned out right!"

"You actually look like a 12 year old," said Bianca. Sakura stuck her tongue out at that remarked.

"Just relax and take a tan with me!" she said, "Forget about these cookies, they were invented in California and we know how truthful that state is." Bianca nodded with a smile feeling relaxed. She laid on her front letting her back get a tan. All of a sudden, the door burst open again and three girls came running out. The girl in front, Alexis, was being chased by the other two girls.

"Stay away!" she shouted as she ran around the hot tube as the other two girls closed in, "I will fix the problem tomorrow!"

"No!" they shouted in union, "You fix it right now!" Alexis ran towards the two girls sun bathing who were watching. Alexis jumped Sakura and Bianca clearing both of them. Unfortunately, the other two girls manage to jump over Sakura but crashed into Bianca knocking her out of her chair.

"SEE?" shouted Bianca from underneath the two girls at Sakura, "I'm already having bad luck! I'm hurt!" She ran away from the girls crying.

"You two should be ashamed for making her cry!" said Sakura annoyed, "But who the heck at you two anyways?"

The redhead and brunette looked at each other blushed. "Umm…" replied the redhead, "I'll get to the question later. First… ALEXIS MUST PAY!"

"RIGHT ANDREA!" the brunette cheered.

"Don't call me Andrea!" said the redhead running to the door with other girl fast, "Learn that Ashley!"

"Don't call me Ashley!" said the brunette following her out the door.

* * *

"I didn't know those bruises would feel so real!" said Casey to Misty as she placed an icepack on Casey's right leg, "That's the last time I play in a virtual reality game!" Misty had came into the arcade and found Casey bruised up. She had led out to the living room and got her some icepacks.

"Yeah yeah," mumbled Misty looking her over and then saying, "You seem fine enough. I think I can go now."

"Wait!" said Casey, "My back hurts! Can you get me some ice cream? Chocolate ice cream always makes my back feel better!"

Misty rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to get some ice cream. As soon as she finish placing the ice cream in, she heard a bell and Casey yelling, "Oh Misty! I have another task for you to help me with!"

Misty stomped back into the room where Casey was with the ice bowl in hand. "Could you rub my back?" she asked sweetly.

"Doesn't your back hurt?" she asked annoyed.

"It does," replied Casey, "But having chocolate ice cream while having my back rub always fixes me up!" Misty was definitely annoyed now.

"Ok," she responded sweetly, "I'll do something about your back!" Casey smiled and pulled her shirt off and flipped over onto her stomach. Misty then took the ice cream bowl and poured it onto Casey's back and down her shorts.

Casey shivered, but didn't respond. After 2 minutes, she said, "Fudgey."

That's when Alexis burst into the room with the girls still chasing after her. "Let me borrow this just a sec," said Alexis taking the bowl of ice cream from Misty.

She then scooped the rest of the remaining ice cream out of the bowl with her hands and tossed it at the two girl's faces. Both screamed as the cold froze their faces. "You'll never catch me and fix the problem today!" Alexis cried out as the other girls wiped the ice cream out of their eyes. She then took off out the door.

"She's going down!" the two girls responded in union. Then they took off still right behind her.

"You know," said Misty watching them disappear out the door, "Those two girls have been chasing Alexis all day. Last time I saw them was at 9:30pm and it now noon!"

"They must be bored if they are still chasing Alexis," added Casey now using a blanket to wipe the ice cream off her back, "You know, I was pretty bored too, until you put ice cream in my shorts."

* * *

"I will now fight for my Ash!" shouted May holding up the hockeystick, "And you shall fall under my might and will never bug my Ash ever again!"

"Ha!" shouted Melody twirling her baseball bat, "You shall fall! Then Ash will see me as the tough kind of girl I am that I want him to like about me!" Both girls challenged each other to a duel earlier and were now going to battle each in the tennis court. They also had set a railroad track for the tennis ball serve machine to move around on as it shot tennis balls; both girls want this to be a hard match.

"CHARGE!" they screamed running at each other with their sports equipment. May swung high, but Melody ducked under the swing. She then jabbed the end of her baseball bat into May's stomach dropping her to her knees.

"Ha!" shouted Melody triumphantly, "I win Ash! Now you'll never get him!" Unknown to her, the machine was now in her direction and firing tennis balls fast. First one hit her in the right elbow, then her upper chest, then in stomach, and finally in the head as fell to the ground.

"Ha!" May said getting back onto her feet, "Ash is now mine!" Then the same three girls came running into the courts. Alexis jumped onto the tennis server and aimed it at the two girls. They were pelted with tennis balls and collapsed onto the ground.

"You are just wasting my day!" Alexis said frowning and putting her hands on her hips, "You only have to wait until tomorrow! What is wrong with that?" Both girls staggered up to their feet and charged at her.

"Here we go again," she sighed taking off again. Soon, the court was empty again except for May and Melody.

"I know who the brunette is," May sighed, "But who the heck is that redhead chasing after Alexis? Could it be…"

* * *

"Stay calm Bianca," said Sakura to Bianca as she led her to a room, "Why don't we just go that movie theater on the 2nd floor? Watching a movie could get your head off the whole bad luck thing!" Sakura had managed to catch up with Bianca who was hiding in a closet. She claimed it be the only place safe for her.

"Maybe your right," Bianca said as she started to feel better, "It was a dumb coincidence right?"

"Well duh!" said Sakura, "Now why don't we go watch The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings?"

"That movie always cheers me up," Bianca smiled, "But first, let's change out of these swimsuits. No need for anything to tear on the seats in the room right?" Sakura nodded and both of them headed for the staircase.

When they reached it, the three girls from before came charging up it as fast as they could. The last girls ran into Bianca causing her to fall down the stairs. Sakura ran after Bianca, but reached her too late.

At the bottom of the staircase, Bianca was crying. "What's wrong?" asked Sakura worried.

"I can't feel my leg!" cried Bianca, "I think it is broken! Please get me some help!"

* * *

It was much later in the afternoon, around 5pm. Domino was in the living room and watching TV. She had just seen Bianca being taken away by paramedics. "Why is there such bad things always happening?" asked Domino sadly.

All of sudden, Alexis ran into the room. "Oh crap!" she said looking around, "I forgot the living room is a dead end!" She turned around, but both girls had caught up to her and were blocking her way out.

"Now," said the redhead, "Fix our problem right now!"

"Never!" Alexis said sticking her tongue out at the girls, "You can just wait until tomorrow!"

"You can't go around changing people!" shouted the brunette, "Some of us don't like being girls!"

"Wait a minute…" Domino said looking at the scene unfold and then pointing at the two girls, "You two aren't…"

"That's right," the redhead said, "I'm AJ."

"And I'm Ash!" growled the brunette, "And it is all Alexis' fault that we are girls because she changed us with her remote!"

"Where the hell did you even find that anyways?" asked AJ viciously.

"Remember that sci-fi room with the body changer?" asked Alexis, "When I was outside your body, I found it and accidentally changed myself into a boy. I fixed the problem quickly and thought it be fun to do some changing around here! But I'm starting to regret it."

"Good!" Ash said sternly, "I don't want boobs anymore! Change me and AJ back now!"

"That's not what I'm regretting," she told the two girls, and then she turned to Domino, "I just realized that Domino is a girl and AJ is now a girl! You two can't have a real relationship like I want!"

Both girls blushed and AJ said, "Well, at least there is one perk to being a girl. I can't be accused of loving Domino, because that would make me a lesbian!"

"Ditto," Domino sighed, "Maybe you should stay a girl to prevent further people bugging us about the matter."

"Not so fast!" Alexis said grinning now pointing the remote at Domino, "That doesn't mean I can't fix this problem!" She pressed a button and Domino slowly turned into a guy.

"Holy crap," he said in his new boy voice, "Change me back now!" Domino now had straight black greasy hair and dark black eyes. His clothes had changed also into hunting boots, blue jeans, and a leather jacket.

"Ah!" said Alexis pushing girl AJ into Domino's masculine arms, "You two can now be together! I guess this now makes Domino the man in the relationship!" Both of them blushed and then removed themselves from each other quickly.

Domino, AJ, and Ash then charged at Alexis all grabbing the remote and trying to pull it out of her hands. Accidentally, AJ pressed a button and all four of them changed into police officers. AJ and Ash remained girls and Alexis changed into a boy like Domino.

"I'm going to use these cuffs and cuff you so that we can use the remote to change us back!" Domino said reaching for Alexis. He grabbed the remote and pressed another button.

All four of then changed into girl swimsuit models. Alexis looked at herself and said gleefully, "I can live with this!"

"Not me!" said AJ grabbing the remote and pressing another button, "I don't want to be a girl!" Everyone changed again, this time into jedis.

"I'm a boy again!" AJ said looking at himself. All of a sudden, the remote went flying out of his hands into Domino's hands.

"Thank God for the force!" he said, "I'm still a boy and that is a big problem!" She pressed a button and they all changed once again. They all turned into boy hockey players.

"Crap!" said Domino trying to hold the remote in her hands, "I can't hold the remote with all these hockey gear on!" The remote fell to the ground and Alexis used her hockey stick and moved it over to himself.

"I hate being a boy!" he said and then he asked Ash and AJ, "How can you two stand being boys? Being a girl is much better!"

"We been boys since birth!" said AJ, "We can handled that since we are used to being boys, but not girls!" Alexis then used her hockeystick to press a button on the remote.

They all once again changed, but this time into girl pop stars. "WHAT?" screamed AJ looking herself, "I look like Britney Spears! This is not good!"

"I look like Ashlee Simpson!" Ash said looking at herself in the mirror, "Oh well, at least she is hot."

AJ grabbed the remote from Alexis before she could get it. AJ pressed a button and all of them changed into their normal selves, but with tentacles for arms.

"Why me?" said Ash put his tentacle arm on his face, "Why me?" He then tried to take it off, but the suction cups were stuck to his face.

"Enough with this!" Domino said angrily pressing one of the buttons on the remote with the tip of her tentacle, "I hate this remote!"

They all changed again, only this time into the girls from Love Hina. "WHAT?" screamed AJ who now looked like Naru, "What the heck is with all these pop culture references?"

"I do like my look though!" Ash commented about himself that he now looked like Mutsumi, "I do like who I look like or am. I do like this series."

"You are a boy!" AJ said pulling her hair, "Boys are suppose to like Naruto and Monster, boys should not like Love Hina or Sailor Moon!"

"I like Sailor Moon," Ash said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" screamed AJ grabbing Ash by her shoulders and then bring her to her face, "That's it! After we are back to being boys, I am getting you a man's manga! Not a girl's manga!"

"If we can get back onto the subject," Alexis said, who now looked like Haruka, "Could we get back to changing back to our normal selves?"

"Oh right!" both boys/girls responded. Alexis pressed another button and this time they all changed into warriors from different eras, AJ was a knight, Ash was a marine, Domino was a samurai, and Alexis was a gladiator.

"Hey I am a boy again!" both boys responded happily, "No more extra clothes to wear for us!"

"And I am a girl again!" Domino said excitedly, "I do love this pink armor too! But does it come in black?"

"I'm still a boy!" said Alexis tossing his sword to the ground, "I want to change again!"

"Oh no you don't!" the other three said, "We are back to normal, just live with your change!" All three of them rushed towards the remote and grabbing it at the same time. They all pulled hard, but the remote broke into pieces and crumbled to the ground on the floor, but not before changing them one last time.

This time, they were high school cheerleaders. Their hair was extremely long and their skin was very tan. "NO!" screamed AJ crying in her pom-poms, "Of all the things to end up stuck as, it had to be a cheerleader! Why is my luck this bad?"

She looked up and said, "Is this your plan on? Messing with me until I crack? Well let me tell you something! You are not funny!"

"Why is she talking to the ceiling?" Ash asked Domino. She shrugged along with Alexis who over heard Ash asking the question.

"Now now!" said Alexis ran over to AJ patting her on the shoulder, "Let us fellow cheerleaders cheer your spirits up!"

"Oh no," thought AJ.

"Now girls are you ready to cheer up a fellow sister cheerleader?" asked Alexis pumped up and waving her pom-poms in the air.

"You bet!" said Ash and Domino excitedly.

"Let's do this!" Alexis smiled and cheered, "Give me a B!"

They all formed a b and shouted, "B!"

"Gimme an E!" shouted Alexis.

They formed an E and shouted, "E!"

"Now give me a plus!" said Alexis.

Ash dropped her pom-poms and jumped into Domino's arms forming a plus sigh. "Plus!" they both shouted high pitched.

"What does that mean all together girls!" asked Alexis as Ash jumped out of Domino's arms, did a twirl, landed on her feet, and grabbed her pom-poms.

"Be positive!" they all shouted together. They all cheered and giggled with their success.

AJ, on the other hand after seeing their performance just slapped her face and dragged her hand down her face. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" asked AJ annoyed by Domino and Ash's giddiness and their willing to do the cheer, "Why are you two acting like cheerleaders?"

"Because we are like you silly!" they said with big smiles.

"Hey!" said Alexis excitedly to AJ, "I guess that remote also had a mind changer as well on there! If I only knew before, I could have made you happy for the day as a girl instead of you chasing me around."

AJ grabbed Alexis by her cheerleading shirt collar and pulled her up to her face. "Don't be happy!" hissed AJ, "I want you to change us back!"

"But it looks like we are!" said Alexis surprised. AJ looked around and saw that they and their clothes were changing back to normal. Soon, they were back to their normal clothes, personalities, and gender.

"I guess the magic took a while to ware off after the remote broke right?" Alexis said happily hoping AJ would calm down now.

Both when they had changed back, both cheerleader Ash and Domino were hugging each, now that they were back to normal and realizing that they were hugging, they both screamed. "I got Domino cooties on me!" Ash said, "I got to burn all my clothes now!"

"I been infected with Ash germs!" cried Domino, "I will now starting become as dumb as he is! I got to bath in acid just to get them off!" Both of them screamed once more like little girls and ran off.

"Well," AJ said letting go of Alexis, "It has been one crazy day hasn't it?"

"Yes it has been!" Alexis said even more surprised, "Aren't you angry anymore?"

"You know what?" he told her dropping onto the couch, "I'm out of energy to be angry at you. If you don't mind, you can take over my body for the rest of the day so I can rest."

"Sure!" she said with a smile, "I'm glad to know we are becoming like a close family that shares everything!"

"Not a family!" AJ claimed, "Just a crazy friendship."

"WE ARE FRIENDS!" Alexis said excitedly and hugging AJ happily, "Hooray! I win the bet!"

"What bet?" asked AJ suspiciously. Before he could say anything else, Alexis began one with him again and he changed into her.

"AH, it is so good to be in control again!" she said pulling up a blanket and then tossing it back, "Eww! Why is there chocolate ice cream all over that blanket?"

* * *

Author Notice: Yep, it is recorded breaking time! This is my longest written chapter of all time that I wrote in any story with over 5,000 words! I feel so good about myself!

I mention the Love Hina characters in this chapter. No, in case you are wondering, I do not like Love Hina. I just wanted to use a manga with a bunch of girls in it for AJ, Ash, Domino, and Alexis to change into.

Did you like this idea where the day is shown through different people at different times of the day? If you do, I might write another one like this in the future if this chapter is responded to positively.

You know, if you would look at my first story, The Secret of the Storm's first chapter and look at this chapter, I would believe you would say or think, man he has come a long way. Well I believe I have and I feel proud about the fact that my writing as improved since my arrival to this website last year in November. So, I like to know what you think.

Time to announce this, time for the Top 5 Stories of the month! The winners of September are as following:

1. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

2. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

3. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

4. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

5. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

Well with Bianca now gone, the total is now 8 people. 2 boys, 3 girls that hate Ash, and 3 girls that love him. In the next chapter, another event is held for the reminding people to enjoy that involves some people to guest appear and some dancing as well. There will be an uncut and cut version of that chapter. The uncut will be on my yahoo group called ThePokemonFiles for members or future members that will be interesting in seeing the uncut more than the cut.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 25: Shall We Dance?

Date: 10/5/06

Reviewers: X

Michelicious

Purple Umbreon

Starfighter364

Mei Fire

Lemon Cake

puppers

AshK

Akkiangel

Senior Franco

DeadlyD05

Tanman1621

Shadow of the Black Arms

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Charade the Tempest King

Dudedudeguy

Rayura-Kura


	25. 25: Shall We Party?

* * *

Author Notice: This is the cut edition of Chapter 25: Shall We Party? Also, I don't own the songs, Here's to the Night and Hanging By the Moment. Please understand that, ok?

* * *

Chapter 25: Shall We Party?

* * *

_After a crazy day of events, Casey ends up being bruised up and has ice cream down her shorts, Melody had the wind knocked out of her by tennis balls, Bianca left the mansion after her leg broke, and AJ, Alexis, Ash, and Domino really wished Day 13 never happened after being turned into the opposite gender, hockey players, jedis, and many other things. Day 14 has come and it is now later in the afternoon…_

* * *

Day 14: 5:13 pm

* * *

Everyone was in the living room watching TV or thinking about yesterday's events and Bianca's departure from the game. Then the door bell went off and everyone slowly turned their heads towards the door. "What the hell is it now?" thought Domino from her spot on the recliner and then she asked May, "Did you use your skills to order a pizza once again?"

"Nah," May sighed sadly as everyone headed to the doors, "That butthead, Mr. Carry said I couldn't do that anymore! That loser and jerk!"

"Ah don't worry about it," Sakura said, "That last pizza you order sucked like hell. I'm just glad he said you couldn't do that anymore to order a pizza."

"Hey!" declared May, "That pizza was excellent! You just don't know a good pizza even if it came up to you and bit you in the ass! How about that?"

"Oh yeah?" she shouted, "Why you stupid little…"

"Watch yourself," AJ commented has he opened the door, "Also, we got to focus here and not about the stupid pizza!" Outside the door was Mr. Carry himself standing there on the porch.

"Speaking on that guy," Misty said nudging May, "There he is himself."

"It's not like he heard me call him a…" she whispered to Misty.

Mr. Carry interrupted and said, "Call me a butthead? I heard what you said."

"AH!" screamed May, "How did you know? You for sure didn't know from the TV screens back at the station when you are right here!"

"I actually saw it on my PDA," he said holding it out to show everyone, "But enough of that, let's get down to the reason of why I am here. Last week we had a boxing tournament, but this week are we doing something different. How many of you have ever had a prom before?"

No one raised their hands and there was also some crickets noises in the background as well to add to the scene. "Oh damn," Melody said walking past Mr. Carry and looking out onto the lawn, "I thought I drown those suckers last night with the sprinklers! I'll take care of that!"

"Back onto the subject," AJ said grabbing Melody by the shirt collar and dragging her back in, "I assume none of us did."

"I never went to school," Ash said, "I started my Pokemon adventure at 10 and been on the road ever since. But, I didn't need an education just to get to where I am now! I am a successful Pokemon trainer!"

"Who has yet to win a single Pokemon League Tournament," commented Misty and Domino at the same time, "Plus, you don't think before you act or talk with normally gets you into problems with us."

"Yeah like I care!" he grumbled. But both girls heard that and grabbed him. Misty gave him a wet willie and Domino gave him a power nuggie.

"See!" both of them said letting go of him, "Think before you talk or act or about everything will end in that way for you! Just be lucky we don't want to stick our hands down your pants and touch your underwear to give you a weggie."

"Sick girls," he grumbled under his breath.

"Anyways," Mr. Carry said clearing his throat, "We will be hosting one with music, dancing, food, and we will elect a Prom King and Queen at the end. What do you think?"

Most of the girls nodded among themselves with great interest in the subject. The two boys, however, didn't seem interested, but never the less, they went along with it. "First," Mr. Carry said to them, "We need to find you some appropriate clothing for the evening with your date."

* * *

They followed Mr. Carry up the stairs and to two rooms on the 3rd floor. He unlocked them and turned to the teens. "Here we go," he said, "The one on my right is for boys and the one on the left is for girls. Any questions?"

Misty raised her hand and said, "But we have a problem here! There are only two boys and there are 6 girls, including myself here! Does this mean that four of us are dateless and there will only be two couples at all?"

"Of course not!" he started to explain, "I also asked 4 young boys to ask if they volunteer to be the extra boys for the other girls. So don't worry, everyone here will be with a date."

"Expect me!" grumbled Alexis inside of AJ's mind, "I want to join the party!"

"You can survive this disappoint," he thought to her, "I'll be happy with anyone as long as it isn't Domino. I don't need anymore pressure from people accusing me and her being in love with each other."

"As long as I'm not with AJ or Ash," thought Domino to herself, "I hope I just paired up with a nice guy that isn't perverted and won't be staring at… well, you get you picture."

"Now I will let you girls and boys find what you want to wear!" he said opening the door to the rooms, "I'll see you on the dance floor." They all head into the room. The rooms were filled with suits (Boys' room) and prom dress (Girls' Room).

"Are these Italian?" Ash asked AJ as he put one on himself, "What do you think I look like?"

"You remind me of Scarface only younger and less of a threat to society," AJ said picking out a black pair of pants, "With all these suggestions and stuff to wear, we could be here a while you know!"

"Not really," Ash said grabbing a pair of pants, "I'll wear this and the suit as well. That's all I need."

"You are not going to try on other suits to find out which one you like," AJ said to him as he looked over a gray suit.

"Only girls do that kind of thing," Ash stated, "If men did that, it would be too girly for our standards. That's why I'm not doing that, it would be too girly."

"Too girly?" AJ asked surprised, "Look who is talking! You read Sailor Moon and Love Hina which are for girls! Not boys!"

"Actually," Ash claimed, "Love Hina is also directed towards boys along with girls according to wikipedia."

* * *

"Does this make my hips look big?" Melody asked May in the Girls' Room holding up a large red dress, "I don't want to go for the princess look you know."

"Really?" asked Domino holding up a black gown, "You seem like the type of girl who would love to go for the Disney princess look."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?" asked Misty as she started to undress, "Or Beauty and the Beast?"

"I remember those days!" Melody sighed happily, "Every Halloween I would dress up like Snow White, Aerial, or Belle! Man, those were the days!"

"That was a little too much for me to know," Casey said as she was undoing her ponytails, "Some things are rather left unsaid. I find it hard for you to act like a princess or dress like one." Melody stuck her tongue out at Casey.

"Let's just focus here," Sakura said slipping on her new dress, "Just focus on dancing with your Mr. Right! I hope I dance with AJ! Oh, AJ!" She hugged her self and giggled at the thought of dancing romantically with AJ.

"Actually," May interrupted, "If it should be anyone who should be dancing with AJ, it should be Domino. After all, they are meant to be together!" Domino blushed and then cover it up by slipping off her shirt.

* * *

"Ok," Mr. Carry said to himself looking at the watch as he stood in the middle of the room, "Will those teens hurried it up already? I'm getting tired of waiting!" As soon as he said that, the girls and boys walked into the room.

Mr. Carry turned his attention towards the two boys first. AJ was wearing a black suit and dark black pants. Ash was wearing an Italian gray suit and pressed gray pants. AJ's hair was greased back and so was Ash as well.

"Ok," AJ said putting on his sunglasses, "I believe we look like mobsters, but you look like still look like Scarface and I now look like a Barzini."

"But they are business men," Ash commented.

"Yeah," AJ added, "Very dangerous, vicious killers type of business men. But then again, my mobster family is about protecting the family while you are a drug warlord."

Next, Mr. Carry looked at the girls. Every single girl has let their hair down. May and Misty was wearing a red dress, Melody wore a green dress, Casey had a yellow with black stripes dress, and Sakura a purple dress. There was no sign of Domino though.

"Domino!" called Melody turning around to face the door they came out of, "Get out here! You fine!"

"I hate what I'm wearing and how I look!" she called back to her, "I refuse to go out there! That's the last time you help me dress up!" All the girls rolled their eyes and headed back through the door they came and dragged Domino out by her feet. She had let her hair down and had gold earrings. She had a thin black dress on. She had black high heels and her fingernails were painted red.

"See?" Casey said to her cheerfully, "You fine! So what if it embarrasses you? You look beautiful and fine! Also, I believe your prince charming is looking at you." Domino sighed and looked at the two boys. AJ was really paying attention to her, but Ash was staring her chest area. AJ then noticed what Ash was looking at and rammed his fist over his head.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"You!" AJ replied back, "You are… you're… dirty… looking at Domino! You are a pervert!"

"I am not!" he said to him angrily and then looking at Domino from the corner of his right eye, "I just never noticed how much she had going for her."

AJ slapped him and shouted, "You are a pervert! Try being a gentleman! Like me!"

Before the two boys broke out into a fight, Mr. Carry cleared his throat and said, "Now that all of you got to see what each other was wearing and looked like now, let me bring out the 4 other gentlemen that will be joining us for the evening. Please come out now!"

Ash looked towards the boys entering on the other side of the room and instantly knew who the 4 of them were. They were Riche, Gary, Brock, and Drew. Riche had a red sports jacket and pressed pants on. Gary wore a black business suit with a yellow tie and black pants to match. Drew had on a yellow green bow tie, silvery green coat, and green pants. Brock wore a brown Italian suit on with a brown pair of pants too.

"Hey guys!" said Ash surprised, "Nice to see you all again! What a surprise to see you here."

"I was just as surprised as you," Riche explained, "The people in charge of the show invited me to join as a special guest with the rest of your friends for this event."

"Ok now," Mr. Carry said to Ash and AJ, "Please join the boys over on that side for the next part of this thing." Both boys did as he said and joined the rest. AJ introduce himself to the other 4 boys as well.

"Ok," Mr. Carry said to the 2 groups staring down each other, "We will now decide which boy will be with which girl all night. Girls, please write your name on a piece of paper I will be handing out and then fold it up. Then dump your name into the bucket on table in the front." He handed each girls a piece of paper and a pen. They wrote their names, folded them up, and dropped them in the bucket.

Mr. Carry then walked up to the bucket and took it. He turned to the boys and said, "Take one piece of paper, but don't look at it until I say so."

Each boy took one and held it in there hand. "Ok," he said to them, "Now open your piece of paper and say which girl you'll be with." They all did and were surprised at what they got. But, out of all of them, AJ looked the most surprised. He had a shocked look.

"Ok," he said to any of the boys, "Does anyone want to trade with me?" The boys looked at the piece of paper and laughed at him. AJ dropped his head in sorrow.

"Ok," Mr. Carry said to them, "Now read off your piece of paper and tell us who you'll be with."

"I have May," said Ash. May jumped for joy and then a flip. Casey and Melody frowned and stuck their tongues out at her.

"I have Misty," Gary said to Carry and then to Misty with a grin, "You hear that? You are with me!"

"Does anyone want to trade dates with me?" asked Misty annoyed. None of the girls responded to that, because they were only wondering who they'll be with.

"As long as it isn't AJ," thought Domino annoyed, "I can't stand being with him! I hope Sakura is with him! But wait! He wouldn't have asked anyone to trade with him if it was Sakura! Does this mean… NO!"

"I have Melody," stated Drew, "Who the hell is Melody anyways?" Melody frowned at that statement.

"That would be me!" she told him. He looked at her directly and she flipped him off. He frowned and returned it.

"I'm dancing with Casey," stated Riche looking at the remaining girls, "Who is Casey?"

"I am," she sighed upset at her luck.

He looked at her blankly and smiled. He then said coming towards her and bowing, "Wonderful! A raving beauty like yourself only deserves the best dancer and the best date like myself! You won't be sorry!"

"I feel sorry already," she stated, "What a dull pickup line. Some boy already used that on me before. I won't fall for that!" He frowned, but smiled anyways. He then took her hand and kissed it. She blushed but shook it off. He then returned to the rest of the boys.

"Now that only leaves Brock and AJ to tell us what they'll be dancing with," Mr. Carry said, "The only two girls left are Sakura and Domino. AJ please tell us who you'll be dancing with." All eyes turned on AJ which started to make him uneasy.

"I… I…" he said blushing and growing warmer and warmer, "I… I… have… have… I have… Duh… duh… Domino." She screamed horrified and AJ fell backwards stiff as a board onto the floor with a crash.

Riche and Drew helped him up back to his feet just in time for Brock to say, "And I'll be dancing with Sakura."

"Brock please!" AJ said dropping to his knees and begging, "Please! Please trade with me! I don't want to be with her! She's weird!"

Alexis giggled inside of his mind and said, "Ah, what's the matter? Trouble in paradise? Why don't you two make up by kissing each other on the lips passionately and apologize to each other for being jerks to one another?"

"You shut your mouth you nut-job!" he growled inside of his mind and then said to Brock, "I'll do anything! Come on!"

"If I remember correctly," Ash said to Brock, "You flirted with Domino with you first meet her. So why don't you just trade with him and make his day?"

"Yeah," Misty said to him, "You did. This could be the only time in your life that you get to dance with a girl you flirted with!"

"Nope," he said to them, "I picked Sakura. I cannot go back on my picking of choice. That wouldn't make me a gentleman! Plus, she stated she liked me."

"Crap," Sakura thought, "He heard that?"

"Screw being the gentlemen!" AJ and Domino yelled at him, "Just change dates or something! I refuse to be with him/her at all!"

"Sorry," he said, "You two can just be a couple for one night. It won't kill you two you know." Both of them looked at each other and folded their arms and stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Now please go to your partner," Mr. Carry said heading towards the DJ booth, "I'll be playing the music. I'll start by playing your first song of the night."

Each boy and girl partner up and held each others hand, expect Domino and AJ who still refused each other. "You two!" shouted Mr. Carry annoyed, "Grab each other's hand and dance! Otherwise, I'll remove you from the mansion."

"Ha!" shouted Domino at him, "Like that'll work on us!" AJ came over to her and grabbed her hands making her turn to face him.

"Are you nuts?" she asked shocked, "Us dancing together? That will make everyone think we are a couple!"

"I came too far to lose my chance at the prize," he said to her, "I will not give up now! Dance or you'll lose as well!"

She gave him a glare, but sighed. "Ok," she said upset, "We'll dance, but neither one of us will be happy about this. The only thing I hope is that you do know how to dance."

"I know perfectly how to dance," he said to her with a smile, "But I hope that you do yourself." She smiled and nodded.

"Ok," Mr. Carry said to everyone, "Everyone is ready, I'll be playing the first song, Here's to the Night by Eve 6." The song started up and everyone began to dance slowly.

**_So denied, so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day and a day love  
I'm gonna be gone for good again_ **

_Are you willing to be had?  
Are you cool with just tonight?  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gunna come too soon_

"Isn't this so magical?" May cooed in Ash's ear as they danced, "I could dance with you forever! What about you?"

"Nope," he said to her and then joked, "We can't dance forever. We would get to tried and one of us would have to go to the bathroom!" She giggled at that remark and they continued to dance.

"Man," he thought to himself as she rested her head on his shoulder, "She kind of cute when she giggles. What am I thinking? Well I guess I'm thinking she is so adorbable and about her so cute giggle. Yep, I'm losing it!"

"Something wrong my love?" she said with a sigh, "Is there anything I can help you with handsome?"

"Umm…" Ash said blushing, "Nope, nothing at all! Not a single thing at all! Nothing at all cutie!... oops."

"You called me cutie!" May cried happily, "We are so went to be together forever and ever and ever!" She then jumped into his arms. He tried to hold her but fell backwards and both of them crashed onto the ground.

Everyone stared for a moment and then laughed. Both of them got up blushing and May said in Ash's ear, "Let's just forget that happened ok?"

"Just keep movin'," he said to her as they began to dance once again, "Soon enough, people will forget what happened here."

**Put your name on the line  
_Along with place and time  
Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_ **

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gunna come too soon_

_All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go_

_Don't let me let you go_

"Oww!" cried Casey to Riche, "You stepped on my toe! That hurts." Even though Riche was a sweet guy to her, he sucked at dancing.

"Sorry about that," he said to her with an embarrassed look on his face, "I'm trying my best here. I can't help it if my feet keep stepping on your feet. Maybe your feet are too big." She didn't like that remark.

"Oh yeah?" she asked annoyed, "Then let me crush your feet with my elephant feet!" She then stomped him hard with her high heel digging into his leg. He said nothing, but in truce, it hurt like hell.

"Look," he said to her sweetly, "Can we just continue dancing ok? No need to make everyone focus on us ok?"

"Fine!" she said moving closer, "But try anything funny and I'll break your nose with my foot! You understand that?" He shook his head fast and they both continued to dance.

**  
_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_  
**

"This is so magical," a girl said to her partner, "Don't you think so?"

The boy gave her a blank look and nodded. He then said, "Sure I guess. It doesn't seem that magical to me. Maybe it is just your girl sense."

"Maybe," she said with a blush, "But it feels so magical that I feel like kissing you!" The boy nearly dropped his partner in such surprise at that statement.

"Are you nuts?" he asked her, "Where the hell did that come from?"

She blushed and said, "Sorry. I'm definitely losing it. Just keep dancing and lets forget about what I just said ok?" He nodded and both of them continued to dance slowly.

**  
_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gunna come too soon_ **

_Too soon_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gunna come too soon_

The song ended and the couples broke apart from each other's grip on them. "That song seemed to have gone forever!" Domino grumbled to AJ, "I'm glad it's over! I'm through with dancing with you!"

"Same goes for me," he said to her annoyed, "Let's just take a seat and dance no more. I just want to forget this."

"Time for another song!" the DJ shouted, "It's time for this great song! It's Kryptonite by 2 Doors Down!"

"I love this song!" Melody said excitedly and then growled at Drew, "We are dancing to this! If you dance badly during my favorite song, you will be punished!"

"I'm not scared of you," he said to her. Then she started to twist his arm hard.

"I GIVE!" he shouted, "JUST STOP IT!" She smiled and let go of his arms.

"Hey you two!" shouted the DJ at Domino and AJ, "Get your asses back on the floor! You still have to dance or we'll kick your asses out of here! Understand?" They grumbled in agreement and went back onto the dance floor just in time for the next song.

As the song played and the teens danced, Gary asked Misty, "Speaking of superman, who do you think is your superman?"

Misty blushed at that comment, but lucky for her, it was so dark that Gary didn't see here do so. "As……," she started but then stopped, "That's none of your business! Shut your pie hole and forget about the answer!"

"You were going to say Ash weren't you?" he said with a huge grin. She blushed even more, and still lucky, he didn't see it.

"Ok," he said with a smile changing the subject and then started to dance even wilder, "Doesn't this song rock out loud? I mean, this should have been like Record of Year or Song of the Year for the Grammy Awards! But no, stupid U2 always seems to win those awards."

"Yes the song does rock," she commented as she moved to rhythm, "But you are dancing to strangely for my taste. Either slow down or give it a rest. Even better! Tone down or I'll tone you tone personally."

Meanwhile on the other side of the dance floor, Brock was trying to get Sakura to dance with him. "Come on!" Brock said Sakura, "Can't you at least sing along to the song? It is easy!"

"I hate singing!" she stated to him as she watched AJ dance with Domino, but of them seem to be having a good time, "And I want to dance with AJ! You suck!"

"I get that all the time from girls!" he said sadly, "Why me?"

"Well you sure are no Romeo," she said to him, "But AJ is my Romeo and I want to be his Juliet! Why didn't you just change partners with me? I hate you!"

The song then ended and everyone cheers for the great song. "Man," Domino said taking a chair and sitting in it, "That wore me out quickly! You dance way too fast for me! Slow down! I almost past out trying to keep up!"

"Can you blame me?" he said to her, "I'm a born dancer!" She started to laugh and laugh at that comment. He frowned and sat down himself. Both of them listened to the next song as they rested from the last song.

* * *

Later on that night, Mr. Carry/the DJ announced, "Ok! It's time for our next song! It's called One More Time by Daft Funk! Everyone get back together and get ready to dance."

"Do we have to?" Domino and AJ asked annoyed from their spot on the left side of the room, "I don't want to dance again with my partner."

"Yes," he said to them, "You do have to dance together. Remember, no dancing together with your partner equals you two no longer in this game together. Do you understand that little equation I just did?"

"Yes," both of them grumbling taking each others hand and heading onto the dance floor with everyone else waiting for them, "Why me?"

"They seemed to been enjoying themselves during the karaoke party," Misty commented watching them, "I wonder what happened?"

"Now let me begin the music!" the DJ said starting up the song and letting the music blare.

As the song went on, May watched a team dance together. "Ah!" May said clinging to Ash tighter as they danced along to the music playing and watching Domino and AJ dancing together, "Doesn't the sight of those two dancing together make you so happy? I know in the future they'll be the perfect couple."

"I guess," he responded to her trying to push her off of him, "But I really can't tell from this view. Your head is in the way and you need to back away a little bit and give me some air here."

"Oops," she blushed taking two steps back, but still holding onto Ash with both of their hands together, "Sorry about that, but I do love you so much and I love that cologne on you! What is that smell?"

"Stop smelling me," he said to her annoyed, "And just keep dancing ok?"

She giggled and smiled. "Man," Ash thought to himself, "Why can't I get her smile or her cute giggle out of my head? Is it… could it… maybe, I guess. But is it really that?"

Meanwhile, AJ and Domino danced together and were talking as well. "You know," AJ said to her, "Why does everyone think we are a couple?"

"Maybe it was that outbreak in the dodgeball event you started," she said, "After I attacked Ash, it seemed like a lot of them kind of thought I did."

"But we aren't!" AJ said to her.

"I know that," she sighed sadly, "But we'll forever be bugged by their constant believing what they want to believe."

"Like what I believe," Alexis stated, "I believe you two are the perfect couple. You two are constantly fighting and a boy and girl fight among each other is a sign of love."

"Why can't I tune you out?" AJ growled at her inside his mind, "You are so damn annoying!"

"But I'm so damn cute and hot as well!" she said proudly, "And you should never forget that fact about me!" AJ rolled his eyes and continued to dance.

* * *

"Man," Domino said to AJ after the song finished, "That has to be my most favorite dance song of all time. But why do I have to dance with you?"

"Because sadly we both are being blackmailed into dancing with each other," he said to her, "But just keep your eye on the prize. What we get out of this is a chance of staying in the game if we dance. This thing can't go forever you know."

"Now time for a slow song," the DJ said, "All couples get as close to each other and dance good because this is my favorite song."

"WHAT?" shouted Domino and AJ together at once, "We refuse to dance with each other close! We hate each other." Unknown to them, both of them were blushing extremely and everyone was noticing. The girls giggled and the boys laughed a little bit.

"Come on," Brock said to them, "You two belong with each other! Both of you care the same length in a short fuse on your tempers!"

"Shut it!" shouted Domino making a fist and starting to sweat nervously, "Or I'll knock the crap out you! Do you want that? That also goes for all of you as well! Anything else to say to us?" Everyone shut up and got together with their partners without a single word.

"Would you two just get together?" Mr. Carry sighed, "You two are giving me a headache. Just shut your traps and dance ok?" Both of them glared at each other, but reluctantly did as what they were told.

The music started and everyone began to dance together. "Your hands are sweaty," growled Domino in AJ's ear.

"Your face is as red as a Krabby or tomato," AJ hissed at her, "You can choose your pick crabby lady." Both of them glared harder at each other but only grew sweatier and more red.

"Oh yeah?" she said coming up with a comeback and then saying, "Well how about this? Your boobs are pressing against my boobs and it's get worse."

"Oh yeah?" he said and then both of the realized something. Both of them looked and saw AJ was changing. Both of them slowly looked back at each other and knew they had to get out of there.

Before anyone notice or could say a single thing, AJ and Domino tangoed quickly out of the room and shut the door. Melody saw that both of them had left and asked her partner Drew, "Why did those two just tangoed out of the room?"

"Maybe they wanted a little alone time to kiss," Drew said. Both of them laughed and continued to dance to the rhythm.

* * *

Domino took a deep breath and listen at the door. She heard no one coming for them and then turned to AJ who had now changed into a grinning Alexis. "Ok," Domino sighed, "What do you want? I don't need any of your crap right now."

"Well," Alexis said with a smile as she looked over what she was now wearing, "I wanted to come to the party. Now that I am here, I need to change out of this suit and into a beautiful dress! Which way to the girls' dressing room?"

"Look," Domino said in reply, "I don't want you here and I'm pretty sure AJ doesn't either. Why don't you let him out and both of us can continue what we were doing?"

"Why the hell do you care about him?" she asked with a smirk, "Is it because you care? Do you care about him and enjoyed dancing with him?" Domino blushed, but shook her head no.

"You know," Alexis said with a big smile, "You always have been saying no. What is the reason why you don't like him? I know for one thing he really likes you!"

"THAT'S PRIVATE INFORMATION!" AJ screamed inside of her head, "YOU CAN'T TELL PEOPLE WHAT I AM THINKING. BESIDES, THAT BS YOU ARE TELLING HER ISN'T TRUE!"

"Oh simple AJ," she thought to him, "Do I really need to tell her everything? I am getting sick of your excuses and dodges on the situation. You lucked out on the Pile On game, but now it is truth time!"

"But…" he said sadly and slowly, "But… but… you just can't. This isn't any of your business. It's mine. Please don't."

"I have a question for you," she said to Domino ignoring AJ's pleas, "Do you care about him?" She blushed deeply and then tried to cover it up with her hands. She now knew there were no more excuses left and no way to escape answering the question.

"Umm…" she said sitting down on the ground knowing that it was now over, "Is there any way I can talk to you without AJ listening in while inside your head?"

"I can stop him from listening easily!" she said to Domino, "Give me a moment here."

"There is no…" he started and then he heard some music playing inside of her head, "NO! OH MY GOD! IT'S DESTINY CHILD MUSIC! MAKE THE TORTURE STOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

"OK," she smiled at Domino and then sitting down next to her, "I believe he can't hear us now. What do you want to say?"

Domino tapped her fingers on the ground for a few moments while not looking at Alexis directly. "I," she said, "You have to understand this. I feel so weird with this feeling inside of me. I can't stand it!"

Alexis smiled and said, "Well, if you tell me how you feel about this, it might help." Domino smiled slightly and then turned to her.

"Ok," she said quietly, but enough for Alexis to hear, "I feel so light around him. I feel so fuzzy and warm around him. Then when he talks I feel faint, but I try not to at all. Then when he talks directly to me, I feel so… so…"

"There you are!" Sakura said popping her head out of the door and looking at Domino, "Where's AJ? They are about to play the last song and we can dance with whoever we want."

"Oh ok," Domino said stepping in front of her so she couldn't see Alexis, "He went to the bathroom. I'll tell him as soon as he is out." Sakura looked closely at Domino. She looked upset, but her eyes looked so alive and happy.

"Well ok," Sakura said, "I want to dance with him as soon as possible." She then slowly closed the door behind her.

"Well," Alexis said to Domino, "I'm sure AJ will want to dance with Sakura. I'll let him out and we'll talk more about this later ok?" Domino nodded and watched Alexis change back into AJ.

"THANK GOD!" he said loudly, "I can't hear Destiny Child music anymore! I'm glad to be out of there. So, what did Alexis say?"

"Nothing important," Domino said thinking up an excuse, "We just had some girl talk. We talked about fashion, our feelings…"

"Ok stop!" he said issuing her to stop with his hands, "You are boring me now!"

"Anyways," Domino said to him, "Sakura just came out and said the last song is about to play and anyone can dance with anyone. I'm sure both of you wanted to dance together. I'll just step out of the way." AJ smiled and left her.

"I'll tell him soon enough," she said quietly, "I feel better now. I can almost tell him. No one more stupid excuses." She walked out and saw everyone was now partner differently.

May and Drew, Ash and Melody, Sakura and AJ, Riche and Misty, and then Casey and Gary. "Excuse me," Brock said to her, "We are basically the last ones. So, do you mind if we dance?"

Domino stared at him blankly and smiled. "Sure why not?" she said and then leading him onto the dance floor, "Let's see your best moves." The music started and everyone danced together slowly. Only the music could be heard.

**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
**

"The feeling…" she thought to herself, "It was beautiful and so wonderful."

"Something wrong?" asked her partner,

"Nothing…" she smiled.

**  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now... **

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

"There she is…" thought the teen, "She is dancing with him… I feel I like I should be dancing with her… the only thing that stopping me is my stupid feelings…"

"Are you ok?" his partner asked him, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nope," he said continuing to dance with her, but he kept his eyes on the girl he want to be with, "Nothing at all…"

**  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
**

"I was so close…" she thought, "I barely wait anymore… it has to come out… I can't keep it anymore…"

**  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you... **

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

"She/he is so close," thought four people together at once, "But she/he is dancing with their partner… maybe I'll tell him/her soon enough… on nights like this anything could happen. Right?"

**  
Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you**

* * *

Author Notice: True feelings are coming out and 4 people are thinking of the same thing at the same time. Don't you just love these moments I leave you with? Also, a brand new record of writing as well for me! Over 6,500 words this time! Once I write, the bar is always risen for me to outdo my last record.

As stated in the author notice at the beginning of the chapter, there was an uncut edition of this chapter. It had more songs, a special little party, and some tougher language. If you would like to take a look at it, it is currently out on my yahoo group, ThePokemonFiles. You have to join to read it, but most of it's content is kind of worth it. But then again, this chapter has some pretty good stuff in it too.

In the next chapter, the party continues onward as they decide on the Prom King and Queen. With couples like AJ & Domino, May & Ash, Gary & Misty, it's anyone's game here who can win this title!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 26: You & Me

Date: 10/15/06

Reviewers: Michelicious

Sharpiequeen666

Puppers

Katie Legends

Purple Umbreon

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Lemon Cake

DeadlyD05

Raykura-Kura

Dragon Cruzer

Akkiangel

Shadow of the Black Arms

Glenn M.

Syaoran-San

Conor Jahn

Ash lover girl


	26. 26: You & Me

Chapter 26: You & Me

* * *

_Last time, Mr. Carry returns to the house and surprises everyone with another event for all of them to take place in, a prom. After everyone is dressed, they also learn that Gary, Drew, Brock, and Riche had also come for the party by request. After everyone is partnered up, the music begins and everyone dances together, while some reluctantly do so by force (Such as AJ and Domino)._

_They also hold a special karaoke party as well which… win it. Afterwards, during a slow dance, Domino and AJ leave the party after finding out AJ is changing into Alexis. Domino confronts her about what she had done, but Alexis turns this around and ends up getting Domino to almost confessing her secret feelings. The party is still going on, but one last event is about to happen…_

* * *

Day 14: 8:51 pm

* * *

"Ok," Mr. Carry said after the last song to the dancing teens, "Return to your real partners because we are about to do our last event of the night. We are about to start our nominations for Prom King and Queen!" All the girls cheered and the boys sighed returning to their real partners.

"So how was your dance with Sakura?" Domino asked AJ after he returned to her, "You seemed to be having a good time with her." This question seemed to surprise him.

"You are asking me a question?" he said shocked, "About if I had a good time?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't care about you and Sakura dancing?" Domino asked him annoyed.

"The fact that you are you," he said, "But if you must know, I had a great time dancing with her! The song was perfectly calm and was easy to move the rhythm. Never Had A Dream Come True is a very good song to dance to."

"It is my favorite teen love song," Domino sighed happily, then she noticed AJ giving her a weird look, "Well, it doesn't have any real competition since it is the only teen love song I like."

"Now that does sound like you!" AJ said with a sign of relief, "For a second there, you had me worried that you were a weirdo or something." She then kicked him in the ankle.

"Domino and AJ," Mr. Carry said to them.

"I didn't do it!" both of them said in union. Everyone laughed which made both of them blush in embarrassment.

"Pay attention!" Mr. Carry said to them, "You just missed the fact that both of you been nominated as couple for the Prom King and Queen!"

"WHAT?" AJ said shocked and horrified. Domino blushed and felt a little happy about the fact, while AJ dropped his head in shame.

"This is horrible," he said to her, "We don't even like each other and we are both nominated for something that will bug us forever!" Domino felt a little sad at what he just said, but she knew he still didn't realize his true feelings yet.

"Anyways," Mr. Carry said looking around, "I guess we really only have two couples going for the title of king and queen. Domino and AJ are playing against May and Ash."

AJ finally hear what Mr. Carry was saying. "_So_," AJ thought looking at Ash and May, "_That's who were facing? I hope they win, otherwise if we win, everyone will keep pestering us about this._"

"So," Domino thought looking at Ash and May, "_That's who AJ and me are up against? We are going to win this hands down! Normally, this would bug me, but after that talk with Alexis, I feel good! I know we are going to win this hands down. But just to be sure…"_

* * *

"Well how is it going player?" Riche asked AJ as he was getting a can of soda, "It's you vs. Ash for the title. Do you think you got a shot at winning this?"

"First of all," AJ said shaking the can of pop behind his back, "Don't call me a player, because I don't want to be and I don't know what it means. Second, I believe a very good chance at winning."

"That must make you happy!" Riche said, "You got a beautiful girl and both of you are good at dancing. People who vote like that kind of thing! Plus, you are being judged on dancing as well."

"To response to that once again," AJ said shaking the can harder and harder, "I really don't like that the fact I was nominated. Both of us don't like each other and it is going to drive us insane if we win!"

"Oh come on!" Riche said smirking, "You still have to admit that she is beautiful!" AJ blushed, but shook it off.

"Fine," he mumbled shaking the can even harder, "But you better not tell anyone!"

"Don't need to at all!" Riche said stepping away from the table, "Someone already knows!" Ash jumped out from behind the table with a big grin.

"So you do like her huh?" he said.

"I never said that Ash," AJ said revealing the shaken can, "One more thing, screw you." He moves the can lid away from Ash and opens it. The can itself shoots off and nails Ash in the head knocking him to the ground.

AJ sticks him tongue out at him laying on the floor and walks away. Riche then comes over to Ash's aid and helps him to his feet. "Man!" Riche said looking at Ash, "Good thing that didn't leave a mark or that would of made it harder for you to win."

"Hi Riche!" Domino said to him running over and then turning to Ash, "Hi loser."

"I'm in pain and all I hear are annoying people," Ash groaned. Domino grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto the table breaking it.

"Anyways," Domino said looking at Riche, "I need to talk to AJ about this king and queen thing. Have you seen him?"

"He walked towards the DJ booth," he responded.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile, "Don't forget to vote for me! See ya Riche. See ya loser." She then took off towards the booth.

"_Hmm…_" Riche thought, "_She sounds like she does want to win even though AJ stated she hated him and probably didn't want to win. With this fact, it might make it hard for Ash to win. I better help somehow…_"

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Domino said tapping AJ on the shoulder, "It's about this king and queen thing." He turned and looked at her. He shrugged and followed her to where she wanted to talk.

"You know," she said blushing, "I been thinking about that talk I had with Alexis and stuff."

"The one I couldn't hear?" he asked interested, "What she say? You know she is nuts!"

"_HEY_!" Alexis shouted from inside his mind angrily, "_I am not a lunatic_!"

"_I wasn't saying lunatic_," AJ thought back to her, "_But that word works just as well as nuts, only better! Thank you for your help._" Alexis stuck out her tongue from inside his head in response.

"Anyways," Domino said redirecting the conversation on just them, "I felt a little different since that little talk. I felt a little… happy. It also changed my feelings on this Prom King and Queen thing. So, what I'm really trying to say is…"

"There you are!" Melody said grabbing AJ by the hand, "They are about to do the nominees dance! Follow me! I picked out the song for you two to dance to!" She then dragged AJ away quickly.

Domino looked blankly for a moment. She then shouted, "DAMN IT!"

* * *

"First couple is May and Ash!" Mr. Carry said to everyone leading them into the center of the room, "They will be dancing to the famous song you all know, All Star!"

Everyone clapped their hands as both teens faced each other. The music started and both of them started to dance. As everyone watched, Domino was moving closer to AJ who sitting by himself. "Can I talk to you again?" she asked.

He nodded and she said, "Look, about this situation where we are about to dance with each other. I know you feel uncomfortable, and a little bit ago I would have been uncomfortable, but now…"

"But now what?" he asked a little worried, he didn't like where this was going.

"Well," she said, "You see… I really like to dance with you." AJ fell out of his seat and crashed to the floor. Everyone looked directly at him and the music stopped as well.

"Umm…" he said blushing, "Watch the dancers!" The music restarted and Ash and May continued to dance. Everyone then continued to watch them.

"Sorry," Domino said helping AJ back into his seat, "Did I surprise you or something?" AJ was now giving her the weirdest look of all time making her blush deeply.

"Don't tell me," AJ said looking at the glass Domino was also holding and then smelling it, "There is booze in this drink! You are wasted and you lost all sense of rights and wrongs."

"No…" Domino said annoyed and then grabbing him by the shirt collar to bring him closer, "You either dance and give it your all or you'll have a broken nose!" AJ nodded and Domino let go of him.

"_That's it_," AJ thought to himself, "_She has totally gone off the deep end! She now thinks she likes me! She is has gone crazy and cuckoo at the same time! I need one of those straight jackets and one of those happy drugs to inject her with._"

"_Ah you poor fool!_" Alexis giggled, "_Don't you understand? She loves you and it has finally sunk in! You just got to accept it and both of you can live happily ever after without that tramp Sakura._"

"_Don't you dare call her that!_" he hissed inside, "_I like her and I don't love Domino at all! Understand that and you'll be able to deal with it!_" Alexis giggled again and shook her head in disappointed.

"_Oh AJ_," she said to him in a happy tone, "_If you could only see the way she loves you then maybe you understand. Hmm… that sentence I just said seemed close to a lyric or maybe that is me._"

"Humph," AJ grumbled making Domino look at him.

"That was wonderful!" Mr. Carry said applauding May and Ash as they walked off to their seats, "Now please welcome our other couple going for the title, Domino and AJ!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Domino smiled, but AJ groaned.

Both of them walked into the front of everyone and then the music began. Of a sudden, the scene changed and AJ was alone in a dark room with a spotlight set on him. "Ok," he said looking around the room, "Where am I? Oh no! I must of died right their and I am in that dark tunnel with the light at the end. Well, I guess it was my time…" There was then a lot of giggling from all around him.

"Ok," he said, "That sounded like a pack of giggling hyenas!" There was then some sounds humphs of annoyances.

"Who's there?" he asked looking around. A girl with long red hair and blue-green eyes that shined like jewels stepped into the light. She wore a white button shirt that went past her hips.

"Ok," AJ said looking at her, "Are you an angel taking me to heaven because I always picture angels in robes not wearing something that could be seen on a causal day at home."

"I'm not," she said to him with a small smile, "Take a closer look at me. Who do I look like to you?" He looked closer at her and then jumped back.

"Wait a minute!" AJ said, "You are the same girl I turned into when Alexis was messing around with that remote, only your eyes and clothes are different."

"Correct!" the redhead said, "I am basically you! Only your girl side."

"I thought Alexis was my girl side," AJ said looking at her. Then another girl popped into view in front of him. She also had red hair, but had two braids that ran down her face. She had purple eyes and wore a brown sweater and a tan skirt.

"You are right," the new girl responded, "But we are technically your girl side. We are more of advisors for Alexis. We give her advice and stuff."

"For that thing in where you turned into me," the first girl said, "I asked her if she could turn you into me for a while, but I didn't want to completely take over like she does. That would be rude, but she does it because she is was she is."

"Ok," AJ said to them, "I get everything now, but why the heck am I talking to her advisors and not Alexis herself?" Another girl jumped in view. She has short spiky black hair with a ponytail. She wore a bathing suit that cover her torso and swim trunks too. She was deeply tan and even had tan lines.

"Well," she said to him, "Alexis is busy, but she wants us to talk to you because of this thing you have with Domino. We want to help you!"

"I can't get her to stop bugging me and now you three are on my case as well?" AJ said annoyed to the three girls, "Just how many of there are you anyways?"

"Including us and not Alexis," said a new girl appearing, "There are a total of twelve at the moment since Alexis is always creating more of us to help her." This girl had jet purple hair that went down to her bottom. She was wearing a pink bikini and thong too.

"Ok," AJ said to the new girl, "Why are you wearing that and not normal clothing?"

"Well," she answered, "Because Alexis created me this way so I'm like this."

"Ok," he said to the four girls, "It is nice meeting you four, but I don't want to meet any others and I don't want to talk about this thing with Domino. So could you please tell me how to return to my world or whatever and never bug me again."

"We figured you wouldn't want to talk to us," the braided girl said.

"So we have the perfect girl to talk to you," the first girl said.

"Alexis created her from your personal fantasy of your perfect girlfriend!" the girl with the ponytail said.

"She is made the way you like," the pink bikini girl said, "She has all the features you imagined, for her looks to her personality. So she'll talk to you."

The four girls smiled and walked away into the dark. A completely different girl stepped out. She had long dirty blond and brown hair and at the end of it was a black bow. She had green eyes and a perfect tan. She wore a green bikini and green tong as well. AJ blankly looked at her and said, "I don't know what to think now. I should think, she should stop messing around with my personal thought or I should think thank you Alexis!"

The girl laughed and said, "Well, I am model after the perfect girl you want, but why can't that change and it be Domino instead? I can see she is rough and stuff, but she is certainly loveable after a while."

"You really don't understand," AJ said to her, "It's not that really… wait a minute… why am I talking and opening up to you?"

"Because you thought me up to be the perfect person to talk to," she said with a big warm smile, "I would never be judgmental and I would always understand you and where you came from."

"Curses!" he said, "Alexis created you too perfectly! But fine, It's not that I don't like Domino, it just that she… she… I really have no excuse to hide anything."

"I thought so," the girl said walking over to him and hugging him, "But you should give her a chance! For me?" She gave him a cute look.

"Darn it!" AJ said, "Alexis even gave you the cute look! Ok! I'll do it!"

"Do what?" asked Domino. AJ looked around and saw that he was back on the dance floor. The music had just finished and everyone was clapping and cheering for them.

"What just happened?" AJ said looking around, "I was just here and then I was in that dark room, now I'm here??? What hell is going on?"

"Ok," Domino said frowning, "Are you ok? You seem a little… tense." AJ was little bewildered about what just happened, but he went and sat down at a chair far away from everyone.

"_Ok Alexis_," AJ said to her inside his mind, "_What just happened? I know you had something to do with that little meeting I had with your advisors! Talk!_"

"_Fine_," she mumbled, "_I wanted them to talk to you so that you could open up to someone and about your true feelings! After Domino talked to me, she felt better and after you talked to that girl, you feel better yourself!_"

"_Yeah I…_" AJ said starting, but then stopping and changing what he was saying, "_Wait a minute! You and your friends are trying to brainwash us and you got to Domino! You won't get to me!_"

"_I wasn't trying to brainwash you at all_!" Alexis protested, "_You just got to understand that I am doing this out of love and concern! You just got to get it! Please I'm just trying to help you_!"

"_Help?_" AJ asked her angrily, "_Help me? You shouldn't butt into my life! I'll do what I want to do, love who ever, because it's my life and it shouldn't be forced to do whatever makes other people happy!_"

"_Oh_," Alexis said sadly, "_I get it. Now I understand why you don't want to be with Domino. You think we are all pushing you into it. It should really be your choice. I understand._"

"_There is another thing as well to consider_," he continued, "_I'm with Sakura now. It wouldn't be fair for her if I just go to someone else and leave her by herself._"

"AJ?" asked Domino walking over to him, "You seem upset. Something wrong?"

"Nothing is," he sighed, "I'm just talking to Alexis and it is really thought provoking."

"_Yeah_," Alexis said, "_I'm a real thought provoking kind of girl everyone loves_." AJ rolled his eyes and Domino smiled.

"The voting has now begun!" Mr. Carry announced, "Vote for whoever you want to win. Couples cannot vote for themselves!"

"Here we go!" May said running over to Domino and AJ, "May the best couple win! It is mostly likely you two because both of you look so adorable together!" May smiled and walked away.

Both teens looked at each other and said, "Adorable? That's disgusting!" Both of them stuck out their tongues.

* * *

"Ok," Mr. Carry said after tallying all the votes, "It's time for the main event! This would be the winning couple…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats. May was biting her nails and Ash was biting Melody's nails who found him doing that really disturbing.

"Is May and Ash!" Mr. Carry announced, "They are the Prom King and Queen!"

"Oh my Dog it's like a wonderful dream that I never dreamed before!" May said happily hugging herself and then asking Ash, "What do you think about this my handsome Prom King?"

"I think I just wet myself!" Ash said excitedly.

"I'm going to have a crown!" May said.

"I'm going to need some new underwear and pants," Ash said, "But who cares? I'm the king!"

"And now to fully be able to be King and Queen," Mr. Carry said continuing, "Both of you must kiss each other on the lips!" Both of them blushed.

"You know," Ash said, "I'm not…" All of a sudden, May dove into his arms, wrapped her arms around him, and started to kiss him passionately. Ash was so surprised, that he tipped over in the chair taking her with him to the ground.

"If they keep kissing like that I'm going to vomit," Misty and Gary said in union.

"Why does Ash get to kiss a girl before me?" Brock said sobbing, "What does he have that I don't? I mean, I'm a great guy!"

"Well for one thing," Drew said, "He doesn't have any dumb pick up lines to express your love to someone like you do."

"Well you stop your stupid love kissing!" AJ said at both teens, "Give him some air for crying out loud!" May looked up and Ash pushed her off.

Domino angrily stepped in front of AJ said, "Is this what you think? You think that kind of love is stupid? How can you be so blind?"

AJ blinked a few times and then said, "Ok, what are you talking about?" Domino wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard the lips. Everyone mouths dropped and AJ started waving his arms around for help. Sakura who watched them fainted.

After at least 30 seconds, Domino let go of him. She started breath deeply and slowly, while AJ was breathing hard. She then gave him a look and stomped away. After a few moments of silence, Ash said, "I think I just wet myself again."

* * *

Author Notice: Now the party has ended and everything is now worse. Domino is angry and AJ is more confused then ever. Will there ever be a chance for them now?

Halloween is right now folks! To celebrate, why don't you read my current three one shots made just for Halloween. They are all Love Hina stories. I stated a while back that I don't like that manga, but after watching the anime of it, I think it is pretty good.

After the last chapter, I notice a few more people joined my yahoo group. Was that any of you people? If it was, thank you for joining.

In the next chapter, it is the day after the party and week three as just begun! Alexis somehow got another remote and decided to play a little game with all of the members of the mansion. A little hint of the game, it will be involving characters from manga novels like Naruto and a few others.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 27: Who am I?

Date: 10/31/06

Reviewers: Yoshizilla

Starfighter364

Sharipequeen666

Syaoran-San

Katie Legends

AshK

Mei Fire

Puppers

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Angstic Articuno

Raykura-Kura

Lemon Cake

Akkiangel

Glenn M.

DeadlyD05

o00Shipper00o

Dragon Cruzer

Michelicious


	27. 27: Who Am I?

Chapter 27: Who Am I?

* * *

_After the last song of the night, the challenge for Prom King and Queen begins! Ash and May take on Domino and AJ for the title. Little does AJ know, Domino wants to win it while AJ himself doesn't want to at all. Domino knowing this confronts him and hopes to tell him the truth about how she feels about him. Before she can, Sakura whisks AJ away because they are about to start the first round with dancing._

_After Ash and May performs, Domino convinces AJ to dance and both of them get onto the dance floor. But before he could start to dance, AJ ends up teleporting somewhere else. He is confronted by Alexis' advisors who try to get him to open up about Domino. He refuses to talk until his fantasy girl is shown to him. She manages to convince him to give Domino a chance, he accepts, and is returned to the dance floor after the dance ended._

_After voting is done, it ends up being May and Ash who wins. In order for them to be the Prom King and Queen, both have to kiss, and May forces herself on Ash kissing him. AJ makes a comment about that and it pisses Domino off. She then kisses him hard and stomps away sad. The party now as ended and it is early morning on the first day of week three…_

* * *

Day 14: 10:01 pm

* * *

"What a night!" AJ said to himself as went downstairs, "Everything went from fine, to nice, to horrible in no time flat! Who knew this would happen? What I need is a soda!" AJ continued on his way to the kitchen when he stopped.

"_Ok_," he thought, "_This is odd. This would normally be the point of where Alexis would butt in and bug me with one of her comments. But I don't here anything! This is bitter sweet. The good thing is that she isn't talking to me and the bad thing is that she isn't answering back for a certain reason._"

He walked into the kitchen and found Sakura putting an ice pack on the back of her head. "Hi Sakura," AJ said, "You ok?"

"Yeah I guess…" she said softly, "I'm just a little concern though. Domino just kissed you on the lips and I believe you really did enjoy it a lot despite your body movements of you failing your arms for help."

"Are you nuts?" he asked her, "I couldn't be turned on by being kissed forcefully and unable to move while being held down and forced to kiss someone I don't like!"

"You kind of repeated yourself," Sakura said crying a bit, "Plus, I believe you were… were… turned on while being kissed by her! I just know it! You are cheating on me with her! I also believe had a…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" AJ asked confused, "A what?" Sakura rolled her eyes and whispered the meaning into his ear. AJ was blank for a few moments and then he jumped back in disgust.

"Are freaking kidding me?" AJ said sticking his tongue out at her, "I would never! NEVER!" Sakura didn't believe that and continued to cry.

"Then why should I believe you?" she said, "You acted so concern then about what happened to her and I saw you even did…" She hesitated and whispered something into his ear again. He then jumped back again feeling sick.

"Stop confusing me with these disgusting comments and big words I don't understand!" AJ yelled at her, "Stop being such… such.. a freak!" Sakura cried even more and ran out of the room feeling worse.

"Oh man!" AJ said horrified, "What have I done? I'm such an idiot and jerk! I just made her cry!" AJ ran to the fridge, grabbed a 2 liter bottle of soda, and ran after Sakura. But by the time he got out into the hallway, she was gone.

"Some say never go to sleep angry," AJ said depressed walking towards his bedroom, "But what do they say about sad? She'll never forgive me for being angry, yelling, and insulted her."

"What's the matter man?" asked Ash as he watched AJ walk by him, "You seem sad. What happened to you?"

"I just got into a fight with Sakura and called her a freak," AJ said sadly to Ash, "I'm such an idiot! I have never been so depressed before in my life. I never made anyone cried before, she'll never forgive me for that." He then took a big swing of his soda.

"Oh…" Ash said, "That won't make anyone happy if you call them a freak! One more thing, drowning your sorrows in soda won't make anything better. You got a drinking problem."

"Humph," AJ grumbling, "Who asked you anyways? I don't need your damn worries. It's my soda and drink!" Ash frowned and walked away from him.

AJ came to his room and entered it. It was dark in there, but there was a little light from the moon sneaking in through the window. "I'm happy to see you are here," said a voice, "Now we can have some real fun!"

"Alexis?" AJ asked looking around, "Where are you?" All of a sudden there was a pain in his stomach and he collapsed to his knees. He could feel his hair growing longer and longer behind him. Then he felt the rest of his body changed forming a girlish figure until he was completely a girl.

"What the heck?" AJ said in his new girl's voice, "What happened? How did Alexis change me into a girl without being inside of me?" The lights flashed on and AJ saw her in front of him… her. She had a big smile and was holding something familiar. It was the same remote that caused him problems a day ago.

"How did you…" AJ said pointing at the remote.

"I found a brand new one!" Alexis said with a smile, "I went back to the Sci-Fi room and got another one just like it! Pretty neat, huh? It works just as well as the last one did!"

"Why you stupid…" AJ said to her, but Alexis hit a button and AJ's voice changed, "perra de Freaking¡Usted mejora me da vuelta detrás usted monstruo¿Espere un minucioso… porqué español de discurso de la I?"

"Cool huh?" Alexis said smiling away, "It even has a button to change your English into Spanish! Next I want to try French, Japanese, and then…"

"Escuche mí!" AJ continued to talk as Alexis pressed another button changing AJ's language to French, "Cessez d'appuyer sur des boutons et laissez-moi parler la normale!"

"I have no clue what you just said," Alexis said frowning, "But I'll change you back to English so I can."

Alexis pressed and button and AJ then said, "Finally! You got to change me back into a boy! I'm not in the mood for this kind of crap!"

"Actually," Alexis said with a smile, "I finally decided to give up on making you being Domino's boyfriend so I moved onto Plan B. I'm changing you permanently into a girl!"

"HUH?" AJ said horrified, "You finally gone off the deep end! Are you listening to those little evil voices in your head?"

"If you are referring to my advisors yes I am," she stated, "You see, you have caused Domino pain as a boy and now you just left Sakura in tears because of being a boy. Then you just lashed out at Ash as well from what I just heard. You are no good being a boy!"

"But you can't just…" AJ said. Alexis put the remote into her pocket, ran up to AJ, grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the mirror in the bathroom.

"Look at yourself!" she said to AJ, "Why look like what you use to look like when you can look beautiful like me? It's such a great idea!"

"You lost me after the first look," she said to Alexis becoming more and more confused, "Could you repeat yourself."

Alexis rolled her eyes and then said, "You look much better as a girl than as a boy. That is a plus of being a girl!"

"My cousin told me about something like this," AJ said to her, "When he was turned into a girl by a genie, his girl side tried to lure him to the dark side and that is what you are doing now!"

"But I'm doing this for your own good!" Alexis said with a smile, "You'll see that this is good! I'll let you sleep without me in your head tonight so you can go over this. In the morning, you'll be happy with this change!" Alexis smiled and left the room.

AJ slowly made her way to her bed and collapsed onto it. She pulled back the covers and thought of the horrors that just happened now. "I got to change back!" she thought, "I just need the perfect plan!"

* * *

Day 15: 7:38 am

* * *

"Oh Andrea!" Alexis said opening the door to AJ's room, "How did you sleep last night? I hope you don't mind Andrea, I thought it could be a cute new name for you!" AJ sat in bed and smiled.

"_It looks like she accepted being a girl now!_" Alexis thought to herself, "_My plan is going well! I now have a real girl who shares the same interests as me! Alleluia!_"

"Hi Alexis," she said cheerfully, "I finally saw your point last night and I think you are right! I should be a girl. I was causing way too many problems as a boy! I just hope Domino and Sakura will like me now as a girl."

"I'm sure they'll be happy!" Alexis said with a smile. AJ smiled and got out of bed. She then frowned.

"Oh no!" AJ said to Alexis, "I don't have any clothes! I need some real ones!"

"What about those ones you got a while back when you changed for the first time?" Alexis asked her, "Won't those work?"

"Oh yeah!" giggled AJ, "Well, I'm going to get ready for the day! I'll see you downstairs! Could you break the news to everyone easy?"

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled about this news!" Alexis said.

* * *

"I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands!" shouted Domino at Alexis after being told about AJ's… Andrea's new situation, "How dare you turn my love into a girl?! I don't want to be a lesbian in order to still love him! You change him back you little…" Alexis had just told everyone while everyone was eating breakfast in the dinning room. A few girls spat out their breakfast while Ash squirted milk out his nose. Sakura and Domino were the ones to take the news the worst out of everyone. The only difference was that Domino had now cornered Alexis into a corner.

"You mean her," corrected Alexis trying to move out of Domino's way. That only made her angrily and she then punched Alexis hard in the stomach. She cried out a bit and both Misty and Casey grabbed Domino's arms pulling her away from Alexis.

"What's the matter with you?" Misty asked Domino angrily, "I'm just as upset about this situation as you are, but I just don't go around and punch Alexis in the stomach about the situation!"

"But…" Domino said softly.

"Not buts!" Casey growled.

"You got to understand something as well!" Alexis said, "AJ is now better and stuff! She is happy with the transformation now! I just saw her and she was very cheerful. In fact, she was totally happy!"

Sakura sighed sadly, but what could she do? "As long as he is happy as a she now," she said, "I'm happy as well. It'll take sometime getting use to, but I'm fine with it if she is."

"Well I'm not!" Ash protested, "That now leaves me as the last guy in this house expect for the cameramen! I don't like that fact!"

"That could be easily arranged," Alexis said to him, "All girls in favor of Ash being an Ashley please raise your hand right now!" Domino, Sakura, and Misty raised their hands while Melody, Casey, and May didn't.

"It's a tie!" Alexis said, "We'll let our new Andrea be the tie breaker for us ok?" As soon as she said that, AJ… Andrea walked in. She had a ponytail now. She was wearing a tight white shirt and a very short skirt.

"Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully, she looked around and said, "Ok, is something wrong? Oh, she just told you I guess." Everyone nodded and Domino ran over to Andrea.

"Look," Domino said, "If you are truly upset about this, just say the word and I'll kicked Alexis' ass until she give up the remote so I can change you back!" Andrea had a blank look for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm really fine about this," she said, "I'm happy Alexis did this. But I really thank for your concern even though everything is fine with me."

"You been brainwashed!" Domino said horrified shaking her.

"No I haven't," Andrea said pushing Domino off her, "Please let me be! I'm going to get breakfast now. Oh and one more thing. Could someone turn the heat up? I'm cold!" She turned and smiled at everyone before she went into the kitchen.

"See?" Alexis said to everyone, "She is happy! Why bother her?" Everyone nodded, but Sakura's eyes were wide open in shock.

"Something wrong?" Melody asked Sakura concerned, "You looked like you just seen a ghost or something!"

"Umm…" Sakura said with her eyes still wide open, "I just realized something… did any of you notice something about AJ… Andrea just now?" Everyone shook their heads no and Sakura gulped.

"Well I just did!" Sakura said, "I just realized something after Andrea mention it was cold. She's not wearing a bra!"

"So?" Alexis said, "It's her life. She can express herself anyway."

"Well there is a problem with that," Sakura said a little disgusted, "Actually three if you think about it. First of all, it's a white shirt! Second, it's a little weird for me seeing my boyfriend like that. Finally, there is a boy in here as well!" All the girls turned and looked at Ash. They panic and shoved him out of the room quickly before Andrea came back.

"Hey!" Andrea said coming back holding a bowl of cereal and spoon as soon as Ash was gone, "Where did Ash go?"

"He had to…" Casey said quickly thinking of an excuse, "Do something. He had to go to the bathroom."

Andrea smiled and seemed to be happy with that response. She walked over the side of the table with Sakura, Alexis, and Domino on and set her bowl down on the table. She then accidentally dropped her spoon onto the floor and she giggled, "Oops! Silly me! Dropped my spoon!"

She bent over turning away from Domino, Alexis, and Sakura to pick the spoon. She bent enough over enough just for the three girls to see a bad view. They gasped and Domino covered her eyes. Andrea stood up and looked at them. "Is there something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothing!" Sakura said quickly pushing Domino and Alexis into the kitchen, "I just need to talk to the girls privately in the kitchen for a moment! We'll be right back."

"Ok," Andrea said pulling out onto the chair and sitting on it, "Oh! This chair is cold!" Sakura then shoved the girls fast out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What now?" May asked Sakura after they were all in the kitchen, "What the problem?"

"She's not wearing any underwear either!" Sakura said horrified, "I saw a bad angle in which I'm never going to get out of my mind for the rest of my life!"

"You saw…" Melody gasped.

"Not that!" Alexis protested, "Just her butt crack! That was enough for us though. I feel a little sick. Seeing anyone moon you, girl or boy, you feel a little sick."

"Especially if it is from someone you know," groaned Domino and then she said to Alexis, "You got to turn her back into a boy! She's a little too… open with her body! Now that image is in my brain for the rest of my life! There isn't enough alcohol in the world to destroy that image!"

"Oh come on!" Alexis protested, "Even though I'm a little sick as well because of that, it doesn't mean I'm going to change her back! I'm just going to tell her to put the clothes on she left out!" Alexis stepped out the kitchen and headed over to Andrea eating her cereal happily.

"Umm…" Alexis said with a blush to Andrea, "There has been some new evidence that has come up that isn't meeting with popular demand around here now that you are a girl."

"Huh?" she asked confused, "Talk real English!"

"It's about your…" Alexis said, "Your clothes…"

"Oh no!" Andrea said seeming to start crying, "I knew it! These clothes are ugly! I just knew they were out of style!"

"No!" Alexis said, "It not your clothes… it your… other clothes. We just realized you are not wearing your needed clothes…"

"Oh?" asked Andrea rubbing the tear from her eyes away, "Are you talking about my under clothes? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes that is what I really mean!" Alexis said, "Sakura notice you weren't wearing a bra and when you bent over, we saw something that really didn't meet with popular demand. Why are you not wearing any of those clothes?"

"Well," she said with a smile, "It all started with the shower…"

"Enough said," Alexis said cutting her off.

"Anyways," Andrea said continuing, "I then..."

"I said enough said!" Alexis said to Andrea, "I know you are new being a girl and all, but could you put a bra and underwear on? You are kind of freaking out the normal people."

"I am?" Andrea said with a blush and an embarrassed smile, "Sorry about that, I'll go change just because you asked nicely!" She smiled and left the room.

"Well?" Sakura said poking her head into the room and asking Alexis, "Did you talk to her? Is she going to wear real clothes or what?"

"Yes she is!" Alexis said to her with a sigh, "You can come out you big babies." Sakura and the rest of the girls walked into the room.

"So," Casey said to them, "Now that this problem is over, I say we have that pool party we were talking about before we were shocked by Alexis' surprise and Andrea's new clothing ideas."

"I refuse to party when my love has the same number of X-chromosomes as I do!" Domino grumbled, "It's just not natural!"

"Just get over it!" Alexis said, "Soon enough, you and everyone else will be fine with the change. After all, as long as Andrea is happy, that's really all that should matter to you!"

All the girls proceed to exit the dinning room and when they got out there, they found Andrea flirting with a frozen Ash. Andrea was giggling and Ash was looking up at her face and down at her chest area. "So?" she giggled, "I never really notice how ruggedly handsome you look! Weird huh?"

"Umm…." Ash stammered, "I'm handsome? I don't know…. This is a little awkward."

"Why should it be?" she giggled again, "I'm 100 percent girl now and it shouldn't really matter at all! Do you need some proof?" Ash's and the girls' jaws dropped at just what Andrea said.

Ash saw the girls waving hand signs at him on how to answer that. Domino, Sakura, and Misty said that they kill him if he answer yes to that question. May, Casey, and Melody said just to get away from her as far as possible.

"I really don't need to," Ash said backing away from Andrea, "But thanks for the, umm… offer anyways. I really need to go now." Ash took off running and Andrea frowned. She turned her head towards the dinning room door and saw that there was no one there.

"That's it!" May said angrily poking Alexis' nose, "I don't care anymore! Andrea is hitting on my Ash!"

"You mean mine!" Melody and Casey protested.

"Either way," May said to Alexis, "I want you to change Andrea back into AJ! I don't want anymore competition for Ash! Either change Ash back to normal or I'll ripe the hair out your head one big hunk at a time!"

"No," Alexis said simply and sternly, "If Andrea is interested in Ash, then so be it! Andrea is now a girl and she can chose to be in love with whom ever she pleases to be! Live with it!"

"NO!" those three girls growled making fists. Alexis ran out of the room and headed off to find Andrea before she did anything else that could get herself or Alexis into trouble.

* * *

"You mean they don't like me?" Andrea said weeping tears of sorrow after hearing what Alexis told her, "Why am I so unpopular?" Both of them were back in their room and talking about what was going on.

"They just got to get use to you!" Alexis said cheering her up, "After a while, everything will be alright! We just need to carry on!"

"Maybe they'll like me if I join the Black Parade?" Andrea said thinking out loud.

"Bad idea," Alexis said, "They just got to get use to the new you! You just got to wear those clothes to make Sakura like you. Domino will come around and Misty already likes the new you. The other three girls are a little upset because of you hitting on Ash."

"Why is that a problem?" Alexis frowned, "He's cute and so irresistible!"

"Just don't say that around those three girls," Alexis said, "They might not like that! Anyways, we are going to have this pool party and I think it would be nice for you to join in on the fun!"

"Ok!" Andrea said smiling warmly, "I'll meet up with you in a second. I need to find a swim suit and stuff!" Alexis nodded and left Andrea alone to find her own swim suit.

* * *

"Why didn't you change him back?!" Domino growled at Alexis pulling her hair hard, "I hope you don't like your hair, because you'll need to grow it all back again!" Alexis came into the pool room on the mansion and told all the girls and Ash about the talk she just had. Domino wasn't pleased that she changed AJ back to normal.

"Whoa!" Misty said as she and Sakura pulled Domino off Alexis, "No really need to get physical at all here!"

"No!" Domino said, "Let's Get Physical!"

"That song is good," Casey said out of the blue. Everyone looked at her and she blushed an embarrassment for her distraction.

"Let's just stay focus here on the problem!" Ash said stepping in between Alexis and the struggling to get away Domino, "You are not happy, we get it! You really can't hurt Alexis, after all, she is apart of AJ. If you hurt her, you are really hurting him." Domino had never thought of it that way, so she stopped struggling and was released.

"See?" Alexis asked Domino, "Hurt me, you hurt your love!" Domino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Anyways," Melody said interrupting the talk, "Where is Andrea anyways? Didn't you leave her alone ten minutes ago? Why is it taking so long for her to change and stuff?"

In response to that, Andrea walked into the room. "Ok!" she said with a big smile, "I'm ready to swim!" Everyone turned and looked at her. They all dropped their jaws and some of them yelled.

"What's wrong?" she asked them. What's wrong? That seemed like an extremely dumb question at the time. The problem was that she wasn't wearing a single thing.

"Shista!" Ash said staring at Andrea with wide open eyes and a dropped jaw, "There's something you don't see everyday!"

Andrea blushed at that comment and giggled. Domino turned her attention then on Ash. "Stop looking you big pervert!" she shouted at him. She punched him hard in the face launching him into the air and into the pool with a big splash.

"I feel so…" May said staring at Andrea, "Lacking."

"Ok!" Misty said running over to Andrea, "Time for you to leave!" She turned Andrea around and pushed her out.

"I think it is time that you change AJ back to normal now," Casey growled at Alexis, "Not wearing a bra and flirting with my Ash is one thing, but showing up bare-bottom like that is totally now crossing the line! She tainted my Ash's pure eyes with her body is so not right!" All the girls agreed.

"Change her back!" they all said then circling Alexis, "Or we'll beat you to a pulp even if you are a part of AJ!" Alexis shook nervously, she knew she lost.

"FINE"! she shouted at them all, "I'll fix the problem! Why couldn't I have a normal sister or accepting roommates?" She walked over to the table where she sat the remote control down and took. She then walked out and found Andrea still outside the door.

"Something wrong sis?" she asked Alexis, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did," Alexis sighed, "Why did you show up butt naked here anyways?"

"After my shower earlier today…" Andrea explained, but Alexis issued her not to get into details, "I'm so sorry I screwed up!" Alexis sighed and led Andrea away.

* * *

Back in AJ's room, he was fully dress and back to normal. "I guess I can't have things I want!" Alexis grumbled to AJ, "I can't even have a cute sister! Humph."

She then stomped out of the room and left him alone. A moment later, Ash came in nervously. "Great!" he said with a sigh, "You are back to normal! I really have to apologize for the staring I did earlier!"

"No need," AJ said, "I figured any boy would end doing what you were doing. Just being a prev."

"Yeah," Ash said, "Sorry."

"Oh well," AJ said with a big grin, "My plan did work out well in the end! I'm just upset I didn't think of it sooner! Nearly spent all of last night trying to think of it."

"Wait a minute…" Ash said, "What do you mean by plan?"

"Oh yeah, AJ said, "You see, I was never really turned completely into a girl, mentally that is. I was just faking it!"

"You were faking it?" Ash asked shocked, "But didn't you cry and stuff? Those faces?!"

"I'm a damn fine actor if I do say so myself!" AJ said with a big grin, "I can even make myself cry tears with out ever being sad! I'm that good. After all, I really do need the skill."

"For what?" Ash asked him again.

"Nothing you need to know," AJ said changing from a grin to dead face, "But let's head to that pool party now! I'm sure the girls are waiting for us!"

"Ok," Ash said and then he thought, "_He really is a good actor. But why did he say he really does need the skill? Maybe it has to do with this show? Maybe he is lying or hiding something?_"

* * *

Author Notice: I wanted to update this story quickly, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you are wondering what the AJ was really saying in the different language, you'll have to look it up yourselves. Plus, I'm about to reach 400 reviews! Let the good times roll!

How much did you enjoy this chapter? If you did, you might want to take a look at the uncut edition I created. It's posted on my yahoogroup, so try checking it out if you want to. You still need to be a member to see it though.

Some big news to announce, I'm about to reach my one year annviersty of being a member of Fanfiction! It on the 17th of this month (Also happens to be when the Playstation 3 comes out). In honor of that, I'll release a Mario one-shot just for the occasion!

It's a special event time! The Top 5 Stories of the Month! These are the winners of October:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

3. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

4. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

5. Minds Within A Mind By: BigFics2

This month I'm looking any Love Hina or Super Smash Bros. stories. Find your favorite ones and then tell me about them. I'll give a look into them.

In the next chapter, the pool party officially starts. The girls have the boys duke it out, a bunch of phobias are known, and much more! Get ready for the next chapter.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 28: Pool Hogs

Date: 11/12/06

Reviewers: akkiangel

Raykura-Kura

Syaoran-San

Lemon Cake

DeadlyD05

AshK

Shadow Guardian of Gate

Tanman1621

Starfighter364

The pokeman

Kaite Legends

Sharpiequeen666

Dudedudeguy

Keyblade356

Puppers

Angstic Articuno

Glenn M.

Ketherandsandy4ever

Dragon Cruzer

GDgirl1993

Shadow of the Black Arms


	28. 28: Pool Hogs

Chapter 28: Pool Hogs

* * *

_After the party ended, AJ and Sakura had their first fight and it ended up with Sakura running from the room in tears. AJ, feeling depressed, returns to his room only to be confronted by Alexis with another remote. She turns him into a girl and wants him to be one forever._

_The next morning, AJ seems happy about the decision and Alexis tells the other girls and Ash about what she did. Though most of them are upset, some of them accept it. After a few shocking discovers like female AJ flirting with Ash, most of the girls turn on the idea and demand Alexis to change him back. She still refuses._

_Then when everyone is at the pool, AJ arrives completely naked. This becomes the last straw and all the girls threaten to hurt Alexis if she doesn't change him back now. She reluctantly agrees and does so. It is then revealed that AJ had planned all of what happened in order for him to change back. Now, AJ and Ash returned to the pool and are about to join everyone…_

* * *

Day 15: 11:01 am

* * *

"AJ!" both Domino and Sakura rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, "You are back to normal! I'm so happy!" After AJ's little change, both girls were so happy to see him back to normal. AJ and Ash had just arrived in the pool to join the girls in their little pool party they planned.

"Yeah that's great and all," AJ said begin squished by both girls' grasp, "But could you let go of me by any chance? I'm starting to lose air to the brain now. Whoa… since when was your hair orange Domino?" Both girls let go quickly and giggled.

"You know," Ash said commenting about Domino's girlishness, "For the first time ever, she is actually like a really girl and it is very disturbing." Domino frowns, then she picks him up and tosses him into the pool.

"Is that any better now?" she asked him annoyed as he resurfaces to the top of the water.

"Yes it is!" he said relieved, "The world is back to the way it should really be now! My mission is complete."

"Whatever," Domino said rolling her eyes and then turning to AJ with a big smile, "So, what do you think of my swimsuit? Do you think I'm Sports Illustrated material now or what? Please answer truthfully!"

"This seems to be a lose-lose situation I'm in," he said to her with a blush, "If I say yes, you'll freak out, hugged me until I turn purple, and then ask me more questions like this. But if I say no, you'll either cry enough to annoy the hell out of me or beat the crap out of me. So, the best answer here would be, what do you think?"

Domino was quiet for a few minutes. She then smiled and said, "I think I'm Playboy material!"

"Well that does that help?" he asked her. She nods and then walks away.

Ash then proceeds to pull himself out of the pool and he makes his way towards AJ. "Wow," he said, "You are good! How did you know to answer like that? Are you some kind of genius or do you understand women and what they want?"

"First of all," AJ said, "No man alive today understands a woman. If he did, then that's a scientific discovery that needs to be put in the books for future generations to come. Secondly, I'm no genius. I just figured I could answer neutrally here and have no problem."

"That's a neutral answer to that in my view," Sakura commented.

"Anyways," AJ said turning to her and then grabbed a hold of her hands, "I'm so sorry that I made you cry last night. Is there anyway for me to make it up to you?" Sakura had a blank look on her face and then she smiled.

"There is nothing," she said kissing him on the lips, "I'm just happy to have my love back to me! Let's not try to fight again. Ok?" AJ nodded and she walked away.

"Suck up," Ash muttered in AJ's ear.

* * *

Half of an hour past by without any problems at all strangely. All the girls relaxed in beach chairs talking to each other under the skylight. The two boys took turns diving off the diving broad or pushed each other off. Alexis had gone back into AJ's mind with a mumble, but that was it for a highlight.

Then something happened to break the peaceful atmosphere. May sat up in her chair and said to Domino, "What do you mean that your love could be my love?"

"I'm just saying," Domino stated, "You can't help noticing the difference in physical abilities here. If Ash can get creamed in boxing and AJ has a built in power house in it, there is big difference in physical abilities."

"My boyfriend can so beat yours!" May growled, "And I'll prove it too!"

"Ah crap," AJ said overhearing May and Domino talking and then said, "Did you hear that? Those preppy girls are going to make us fight for them!!"

"They are nuts to think that we'll fight for them," Ash said confidently nodding and then he whispered, "But they are going to make us do it anyways, aren't they?"

"Yeah," AJ sighed, "But Domino's not my girlfriend! It's not my problem! I don't have to fight for her. On the other hand, May is a little too crazy in love with you. She'll force you to fight anyways."

"That's it!" Sakura shouted as well, "We'll prove to you, Casey, and Melody that our boyfriend can beat yours! AJ! ASH!

"Shista," AJ said, "I'm going to drown myself now. No need for anyone to rescue me!" He dives under and all of a sudden, he pops back up onto the surface with Alexis wrapped around.

"Oh no you don't!" she sneered, "I'm not going to drown with you! Plus, you are going to fight!"

"WHY?" he asked her, "This isn't Street Fighter or Mortal Combat! Why should I?"

"Because regardless of what you said," Alexis stated, "Domino may not be your girlfriend, but Sakura is! You are going to fight to defend her honor and prove to the others that she was right."

"Crap," he mumbled, "Why do you have to make sense all of a sudden anyways?"

* * *

"I guess I'll be refereeing this battle here," Misty sighed standing on the shoreline of the pool, "The game is very simple; both boys will be trying to get the other boy to lose his balance on his buoy. The boy must be in the water!" In the center of the pool, Ash and AJ stood on a buoy each that the girls set up. Both boys also had water noodles as well to battle with.

Behind AJ were Alexis, Domino, and Sakura sitting on inner tubes. Behind Ash was Melody, Casey, and May also sitting on inner tubes. "Come on!" the girls cheered, "Knock that guy off this buoy!"

"Do I really have to do this?" whined AJ and Ash at the same time. They both were really annoy and didn't want to battle each other. So far, the only reason they were doing this is because otherwise the girls would cry and they would never hear the end of this.

"YES YOU DO!" the girls shouted, "IF YOU DON'T, WE'LL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!"

"That threat seems extremely familiar from somewhere," Ash said, "Maybe I read it a comic or something."

"Whatever!" Casey shouted, "Kick AJ's ass!"

"You do the same!" Sakura said, "But only to Ash's."

"Ah shut up!" AJ shouted, "I'm getting tired of this crap!" Sakura frowned and seemed to tear up.

"Hey!" Ash said, "You made her cry! You shouldn't make girls cry!"

"Oh yeah?" AJ said raising his eyebrow, "You made May cry right now!" Ash turned around and looked at May. She wasn't crying at all. He turned around and AJ whipped his noodle across Ash's face laying a big red mark on his face.

"Hey!" Ash said angrily, "That was uncalled for! Oh it is on now!" Ash swung next, but AJ blocked. AJ raised his noodle and brought it down on Ash. But he blocked and tipped back a little, but recovered.

Ash swung again, this time hitting AJ across the chest. AJ fell back, but landed on his butt on the buoy without falling in the water. "Technically," AJ said to Ash, "I'm still in; I didn't fall in the water."

"D'oh!" Ash said angrily. AJ pushed his noodle under the water letting it fill in with water in the middle. He grabbed one end, put his mouth in it, and blew away. The water sprayed Ash right in the face.

"AH!" Ash screamed, "I can't see! Chlorine is in my eyes!"

"That's not the worse part of this!" AJ said disgusted getting back to his feet, "I think someone pea in the water! What the hell?!"

"My bad!" Alexis said blushing deeply.

AJ turned around and said, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PEA IN THE POOL?! USE THE BATHROOM LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING! NOT IN THE POOL WHERE EVERYONE SWIMS!" All of a sudden, Ash drives his noodle into AJ's back tipping him over into the pool.

"Shista!" AJ cries out before hitting the water. AJ then floats up to the top and spits the water out. He then turns to his female fans who are shaking their heads in disappoint.

"You blockhead," Domino said.

"You are a waste of testosterone," Alexis added.

"Ah screw you," AJ said, "I'm not the one who pea in the pool here!" Alexis blushed again and everyone laughs.

"MY ASHY!" Melody, Casey, and May said swimming over to him and pulling him into the pool with them, "We so knew you could beat that stupid boy and his lovers!"

Domino and Sakura blush while AJ drops his jaw at that remark. "They are not my lovers," AJ stated, "In that sort of disgusting and perverted way. What the hell is wrong with you?!" May smirked and walked right to Domino.

"So," she said to Domino, "Looks my boyfriend was better than yours! In your face!" Domino frowned, grabbed May's ear, and twisted it hard.

"OWWIE!" she said crying, "That hurts!"

* * *

A few minutes later, everything went back to normal. Each person was back to where they were before the argument between May and Domino started. AJ and Ash were in the pool, Alexis was back in AJ's head, and the girls were back lying on their beach chairs.

Then something weird happened. Domino got up to her feet and jumped into the pool. She swam over to AJ and immediately hugged him tightly. "WHAT THE???" AJ said shaking her off of him, "What gives??"

"You know," she said with a smile, "Now that I really realized that I love you, I totally want to do a lot things with you! Let's start by…."

"HOLD ON!" AJ yelled horrified, "Before you get anymore creepier on me than you already are, you must know something important about me! I'm Erotophobia!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Ash asked him confused.

"Erotophobia is a kind of phobia," AJ explained, "It means fear of sexual love and sexual questions. I really not a big Erotophobia, but the way Domino was acting really made my fear huge."

"You are strange," Domino said blinking, "But then again, after hearing about child birth and where it comes from really made a phobia as well. I guess I have Tokophobia, the fear of child birth."

"I have to admit to something anyways," May said from the side lines, "I have Aulophobia. It's the fear of flutes."

"I, myself, am Hemophobia," Misty said shivering, "It's the fear of blood.

"Great," Casey said looking around, "If it is any of your interest if we are learning about ourselves, I'm athazagoraphobia. It's basically the fear of being forgotten. That's why I'm a member of many things, on-line clubs and all that crap."

"I'm Acrophobia," Sakura blushed, "It's the fear of heights."

"My life is my business," Melody stated, "I'm not telling any of you crap! I'm a very private girl."

"Yeah right," AJ said cocking his eyebrow, "I have seen those Internet clips of you and all of those…" Melody dashed out of her chair and jumped at AJ to shut him. She soon had herself wrapped around him and clamped his mouth shut with her arm.

"Those are none of your personal business," she hissed in his ear, "You say anything about those and I'll expose your dark secret. You know which one of talking about don't you?" He nodded and she released herself from him.

"Ok!" Domino said returning the conversation back onto where it began and saying to AJ, "I wasn't going to do anything sexual. What kind of pervert would think I would do that?"

"Sorry," AJ said to her, "But you are kind of creeping me out and that seemed to be going somewhere bad at the time." Domino sighed and went back to her spot on the chair.

* * *

A few minutes later once again, another event happened. "I had enough of this!" Melody said getting to her feet and yelling, "I'm going to tell it like it is!"

"Me too!" AJ said as he and Ash got out of the pool, he then pointed at Domino, "Your hairstyle is driving me insane! How the hell do you get your hair to curl like that? It is frickin' frustrating!!!"

"That's not what I was going to say," Melody said surprised at AJ's outburst.

"Really?" he said and then he shrugged, "Oh well! I thought I might as well get it out in the open. The truth will set me free!"

"It really should be lock up," muttered Domino.

"Back to my issue," Melody said simply, "I have a problem with this bikini! It is squeezing too hard on my…"

"Don't go into details," Ash said, "I don't need to be turned on or disgusted… or maybe both about you're… 'Squeezing', alright?"

"Too bad!" Melody sneered, "This thing is making me angry! That's it! It is coming off right now!" Melody began to tug at her bikini when Misty grabbed AJ and Ash. She then tossed both of them out of the room.

"HELLO!?" Misty said slamming the door behind her, "Ash and AJ where in here and you were about to take off your bikini?"

"It's killing me!" she whined.

"Not like I'm going to kill you if you are going to contaminate my pure AJ!" Sakura and Domino growled, "We want the pleasure…"

"Well you all shut up with these stupid sexual references?" Casey said pulling at her hair, "Like this fanfiction story isn't bad enough?"

"What?" Domino said.

"Forget it," Casey said rolling her eyes, "It's too complicated and I would have to break more of the fourth wall then I already have." Everyone looked at her confused.

"Anyways," Casey said to Melody, "Just go change your bikini somewhere else ok? No need to sicken us around here."

"Fine!" Melody said still tugging at her bikini, "But this thing is killing me and I'm not sure if it is staying on for long!" She then left the room passing Ash and AJ on the way out.

"You know," Ash said to AJ, "The girls around here are becoming more careless about their bodies."

"It's atmosphere around here!" AJ said, "You smell that? Its car exhaust and I have no idea where it is coming from! It is making our brains mushy."

* * *

After Melody came back, another outburst happened. "Ok," AJ said after taking a high dive jump, "I have something to say!"

"Can't we relax for once?" groaned Misty, "There are way too many interruptions today during this pool party! I had enough."

"Suck it up," AJ said to her sternly and then turned to Domino, "Ok. Besides how you get your hair like that, why do you always where that hat? You wear it everywhere? It looks like Mario's hat only different colors!"

"I like wearing it," she said sternly, "You know, you are beginning to look less hot and handsome every time you make me upset or make a mean comment about me."

"This is good for me then!" AJ said, "I finally found an off switch on you! I better fine a way to turn it off soon!"

"Don't press her buttons," Casey said and then turned to Domino, "He does have a point. When do you ever take that hat off anyways? Even when you are taking a bath, I seen you still wearing that!"

"Humph," she said, "I'm not telling any of you jack-shista anything!"

"Hey!" AJ pointed out, "Shista is my made up word! Get your own!"

She stuck her tongue out, got to her feet, looked AJ directly in the eye, and said, "I'm using it now and plus, you'll never know what is under my hat."

Alexis then appeared once again behind Domino and took off her hat. Everyone gasped and Domino was horrified. Under her hat was something that seemed different about her. After her hat was take away, her blond hair pour down her back until it reach her highs. Her hair curls also dropped as well. She now had extremely long blond hair.

"Well," Ash said looking at her, "I was expecting something much different then what just happened."

"Ok!" she said crying, "I'm a freak! I have extremely long hair and I want it longer! Are you happy? I look like Repunzelle now!"

"That's not true," Alexis whispered to her with a smile, "Repunzelle had much longer hair than you! Plus, you look cute! I also see AJ is now blushing! I think he likes you this way." Domino looked directly at AJ, it was true.

"You like my hair?" she said to AJ, "You don't you?"

"Ah…" AJ said thinking up an excuse, "What do you think?"

"YOU LOVE IT!" she screamed happily and then hugged him tightly, "I KNEW IT!"

"STOP HUGGING ME!" AJ shouted, "All the pressure will go up to my head and explode it!" Domino let go quickly.

"You know," Ash said looking at Domino, "I just thought up the perfect nickname for you! What do you think of Longey Blondey?" Domino hissed at him which made him jump back.

"Ok bad nickname!" Ash said to her and then to AJ, "How I give you the nickname I was thinking of for a while?"

"Why are you thinking up nicknames?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm bored," Ash said to her, "Plus, there is nothing for me to do around here!"

"So what is the nickname?" AJ asked him.

"I was thinking Dick!" Ash said, "You know like slang for detective or Robin from Batman's real name?" AJ frowned and kicked Ash in the crotch.

"I hate that," AJ said, "People could confuse it for something else. Speaking of that anyways, yours is mostly in pain right now." All the girls laughed as Ash feel to the ground.

"That was so bad!" Misty laughed, "Like South Park or Family Guy bad! But really funny!"

"That's it!" Ash said struggling to get back to his feet, "You are dead!" He jumped at AJ knocking him into the pool along with himself. Both of them struggled as they both fought.

"You know," Sakura said to May, "I bet my boyfriend can beat yours!"

"You're on!" May said and all the girls began to cheer Ash and AJ on as they both fought each other in the water.

* * *

Author Notice: I hope you like this update. I'm just glad I was able to update this story one more time before November ended! I hoped you enjoyed it.

While I'm here, Ash's nickname comes from somewhere in my life. Some kid called Zak called me that for a short time. I told a teacher about this and he has never called me that again. Busted!

An anonym reviewer stated when AJ's personality got mixed up; he/she stated it ruined the story. To answer the reviewer, I did that I felt adding a new person would make things more interesting. After all, wouldn't it be interesting to have a character with a split personality that can exist in reality and in his mind?

In the next chapter… I'm kind of deciding about that. I could use some new suggestions. I was thinking about having a chapter focusing on May this around. I have plenty that focus on AJ, Domino, and Sakura while I have one planned out for Ash in the future.

Next to Come: Chapter 29

Date: 11/22/06

Reviewers: nani?

Mei Fire

Sharpiequeen666

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Akkiangel

Raykura-Kura

Starfighter364

Shadow Minamoto

Dudedudeguy

Syaoran-San

AshK

Ketherandsandy4ever

GDgirl1993

DeadlyD05

Glenn M.

Puppers

Shadow of the Black Arms

Dragon Cruzer


	29. 29: Bowling For Headaches

Chapter 29: Bowling For Headaches

* * *

_AJ returns to the pool area with Ash, but only to be smothered by Sakura and Domino's affection. He manages to apologize to Sakura for making her cry and both make up. While everyone is relaxing, Domino claims to May that AJ can beat Ash at anything. May takes that as an insult and ropes Ash into proving Domino wrong. Sakura ropes AJ into the battle as well._

_Both teens are stuck on two floating buoys in the middle of the pool while trying to knock the over one off with a noodle. AJ ends up losing to Ash and May brags about to Domino. She in returns grabs May's ear and twists it._

_There are a few more interrupts while everyone is relaxing such as Domino hugging AJ or Melody trying to remove her bikini. However, the main interruption comes from AJ asking Domino about why she always wears her hat. With Alexis' help, everyone discovers Domino has extremely long hair and is ashamed of it until she discovers that AJ might like her with long hair. Everyone now has left the pool and the day is slowly creeping by…_

* * *

Day 15: 2:01 pm

* * *

Somewhere on the second floor, May is dragging AJ by the hand to a room she wants him to see. "What's the big deal about this room anyways?" he asked her, "Why did you have to take me away from watching TV?"

"Anymore TV you watch and you'll grow into couch potato and will be unable to move!" she told him, "Is that a good enough explanation for you or do I need to get a little psychical?" AJ looked at her strangely and shivered.

"Are you trying to creep me out?" he asked her, "You know my phobia!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not trying to be sick or anything. What I mean by psychical is that I'll kick your…" AJ sneezed, but still heard what she said.

"… so hard that you'll be sorry!" she said sweetly.

"A little tough talk eh?" he asked her and she nodded, "Damn it! You win there." She smiled and led him on until they reached a door that was locked.

"It's locked," he said trying the knob and then he said to her cocking an eyebrow, "You brought me all the way to a locked room? I'm missing the CSI marathon because of this!"

"You can guess why I want you here," she said with an emotionless look, "You know what I want…"

* * *

"Oh where oh where did my little AJ go?" Domino sang as she peered into different rooms all over the first floor, "Oh where oh where can he be?" She had been looking for AJ for a little bit. She wanted to see if he wanted to watch a movie.

"Isn't that song a little below you?" Ash asked her as he tapped on her back, "That song is for little kids." She stood up and turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed, "You know I don't like you!"

"I know that," he said, "I also read your myspace page, it clearly states that. Anyways, have you seen May? I was going to ask her something."

"Oh!" Domino said with a grin, "Did you lose your girlfriend?" Ash's jaw dropped and he blushed.

"NO!" he said, "She is not my girlfriend!"

"Hooray!" said Casey and Melody together bursting out of a closet next to Domino and Ash, "We still have a chance! We will not give up!" They giggled, hugged him, and then run off.

"How much do you suppose a bodyguard cost?" he asked Domino.

"Not enough money in the world can stop those two," Domino said, "But back to your question, nope. I haven't seen May around."

Misty the walked by them, but stopped. "May?" she said, "I saw her upstairs with AJ on the second floor. She was leading him somewhere by the hand. I wonder where she was going anyways? She seemed excited."

"She's stealing my AJ!" Domino said horrified.

"You have no proof of that!" Ash claimed.

"Hell with you!" she growled at him, "I must rescue my AJ!" She then took off running for the staircase.

"I might as well go find AJ and May," Ash said to Misty next, "I suppose AJ and May will be needing some rescuing from Domino I bet." He then took of fast to catch up with Domino.

Misty stood there in the hallway alone for a bit. She sighed and shrugged, "I might as well check this out. This sounds like it might led to a fight. I need something exciting for this afternoon so I can survive it." She then left and hurried off after Ash and Domino.

* * *

"This place has everything!" May said clamping her hands together excitedly, "Who would of thought that this place would have this?" They were standing in the room and looking around it. It was a bowling alley. It had four lanes, computers to keep track of score, and two ball returns.

"Whatever," AJ said, "We came, we saw, and we can now go." He began to turn around, but May grabbed his arm and dug her nails into his arm.

"You are not going anywhere," she said, "I want to play a game! It's really no fun playing by yourself, so you'll be playing with me!" She gave him a smile and started to look at the selves with the bowling balls on them.

"What makes you think I'll play?" he asked her.

"After seen Flubber?" she asked him, he nodded and she continued, "Do you remember the scene where that crook got hit in the head with a bowling ball?"

"Yeah," he said.

"That hurt a lot I imagine," she said picking up a bowling ball and then waving it in front of him, "But that is just a movie. Do you want to find out if it hurt a lot?"

"No," he said. She gave another smile and dropped the ball onto one of the lanes' ball returns. She turned and faced the lane then. All of a sudden, Domino rushed into the room and tackled May from behind.

"What the hell?" May said as she laid on the ground with Domino holding her down, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Try and steal my AJ away?" she growled, "I'll show you that he only belong to me!" Misty and Ash rushed into the room and grabbed Domino by the arms. They then dragged her off May and away from her.

"Try and steal your AJ?" May asked, "That's horse crap! I like him, but only as a friend."

"Hard to believe that when you tried to threaten me with a bowling ball," he mumbled. May overheard this and twists some of his skin on the back.

"See Domino?" Ash said releasing her, "May wasn't trying to steal AJ away! You overreacted for no reason at all!" She then socked him in the stomach with a powerful blow from her fist.

He dropped to his knees and said, "What was that for?!"

"I had a lot of blind rage," she said calmly, "I need to release it on something. You were the obvious choice for me!" He mumbled something under his breath and slowly got back to his feet.

"I heard something from in here," Sakura said sticking her neck in, "What is going on around here?"

"Not much," AJ shrugged, "May was just football tackle to the ground by Domino."

"Whew!" Alexis said walking in behind Sakura, "For a second there, I thought it was something important!" May then stomped on Alexis' foot.

"Aww!" Melody and Casey said glumly walking into the room with the heads lowered, "And we thought another one of our rivals was leaving the competition for Ash!"

"Since we are all here now," May said looking around, "Why don't we all have one big bowling game! We can separate into 2 teams!"

"Why should we play?" Misty asked her.

"Is there really anything else for us to do this afternoon," she answered.

"What about…" AJ said.

"Besides TV!" May said, "Is there really anything else?" A few of them mumbled, but nodded. They might as well do something! It was getting dull around here.

"Great!" May said, "Now we just need matching team uniforms for the bowling teams!"

"I hate bowling team uniforms!" Alexis said folding her arms, "I have seen what those people wear! Thos e clothes are so out of style!" May ignored her and looked into some of the lockers on the right side of the room.

In one of them, she discovered 5 light blue girl shirts and skirts. She then discovered 4 orange girl shirts and more skirts. "Will you look at that?" AJ nudged Ash, "The only uniforms are for girls!"

"I guess that is a shame," Ash lied, "I guess we can't play!"

"Oh well!" AJ said turning for the door along with Ash, "Guess I'll just go watch some TV!" May jumped in front of the door and blocked it.

"You two are going to bowl with us!" May hissed.

"Yeah!" Alexis said from behind the boys, "Just because the uniforms are for girls, doesn't mean you two can't play with us!"

"What are you...," AJ said suspicious, but then he realized what she meant, "Ah shista!"

* * *

Both boys… girls stood there so embarrassed about their situation. Ash was the orange shirt and orange skirt that didn't even reach her knees. She also now had light red hair that looked like orange that reached her shoulders and hazel blue eyes. She was skinny, but had big hips. "My hips look so big!" she cried, "The have to be at least the length of two basketballs!"

"Now that's not true," AJ sighed in her girl voice, "Stop being so upset by your looks." AJ, on the other hand, had long brown hair that reached her bellybutton. Her eyes with dark blue and her skin smooth. She was wearing the blue shirt that didn't reach her bellybutton and a long blue skirt that went to her knees.

"Why can't we vote on this?" Ash whined.

"Because no one would care what the results showed," Sakura said to him/her with a big grin. Ash sighed and wished she wasn't here.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time you changed me?" AJ asked Alexis annoyed, "You really don't want a repeat of what happened before, right?"

"But I'm now smarter than before!" Alexis claimed, "Because I'm smarter you won't be doing anything odd!"

"Smarter now?" AJ asked confused, "You became smarter than last time? That was only this morning!"

"I'm a quick learner," she chimed, "Plus, I insure that it won't happen again. If you start to act funny, I'll hit you over the head with a chair and bowling ball! A two piece value, but only for the price of one!"

"Huh?" Casey said overhearing, "That made no sense!"

"So," Misty said looking around, "The teams are this I suppose. AJ, Alexis, Domino, and Sakura are taking on May, Ash, Melody, and Casey I suppose."

"Hey!" May said angrily, "You are playing as well!"

"But I'm the referee," Misty said.

"But there isn't a need for a…" May started, but Misty then stared hard at her with a threatening glare.

"I said I am referee!" she snarled, "And that's final!" May took two steps backwards in fear. She didn't like the look Misty was giving her. It made her feel cold and empty inside. She really didn't like that feeling.

"Hey!" Ash said pointing at Misty, "How come she gets to threaten you and you let her not play! I'll do the same thing!" She gave May and angry and mean look. May blinked her eyes for a few moments and let out a big giggle.

"He he!" she giggled, "You know, you look cute when you are angry! It especially helps you cute when you have that skirt and long hair on you. I so like you when you are cute!"

"I don't want to be cute!" Ash yelled aggravated by what was happening.

"Oh!" Melody said jumping into the discussion, "You really do look cute!"

"STOP IT!" she yelled again, "I DON'T WANT TO BE CUTE!"

"Can we just get this over with?" AJ said rubbing her hand against her skirt, "I feel weird and unconformable in this thing! I didn't understand skirts before the change, after the change, and now!"

"Well," Domino said after she finished setting up the computers for the game, "Everything is done. The lanes are on and the balls are chosen. AJ, you are up! Do good cutie!"

AJ groaned and picked up her ball. She tossed it down the lane and instantly got a strike. All the girls on her team clapped for her and cheered. "Whatever," she mumbled taking her spot.

"I'm next!" Melody said picking up her ball. She held it with two hands instead of one and didn't have her fingers in the ball. She tossed it down the lane and it rolled straight into the gutter.

"Hey idiot!" Domino yelled at her, "You are supposed to throw the ball down there with your fingers in the holes! Don't you know that?"

"I'm well aware of how this game plays," Melody said stiffly, "I just prefer to keep my fingers outside the ball, otherwise, I might break a nail!"

"What is with girls and their nails?" Ash mumbled out loud.

The ball came back then. Melody picked it up and did the same thing as before and as before it rolled into the gutter. She shrugged and went back to her spot. Sakura then got up for her team and tossed the ball down their. She scored hit 5 and hit 4 more on the next try.

Ash got up next and picked up her ball, but she struggled to. "Hey!" she moaned, "I can't lift this ball well! I could easily before, but why am I such a wimp? Maybe because I'm a girl and girls have no strength!"

"What you say about girls having no strength?" Domino asked Ash.

"Never mind," she mumbled. She moved her way to the lane and rolled it down there. It collided with the pins and knocked them all down!

"Yah!" she said jumping for joy.

"Hold that thought!" Alexis said pointing at the lane. Ash turned and looked there. All the pins all of a sudden stood up again and moved back to their original spots like nothing happened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she said, "WHAT GIVES?!"

"That's funny!" Sakura laughed, "Plus, the computer counted that as a complete miss!" Sakura, Misty, and Domino laughed and snickered at Ash then.

"That's it!" she growled picking up the ball once it returned, "Those pins are dead!" She tossed the ball down as hard as she could at the pins. The ball rolled down fast, but stopped in place only a few inches from the pins. It then tossed itself into the gutter and rolled away.

"WHAT?!" Ash said pulling her hair, "WHAT GIVES?"

"I guess certain people aren't meant to bowl," May said trying to hug Ash, "But you'll always be my number one and a cute winner!" Ash moaned and returned to her spot with May still clutching her.

Alexis was next up on her team. She got up, picked up her ball, and charged towards the lane ready to throw the ball. Unfortunately, when she wound up her tossed, she released the ball behind her. It went flying straight at Domino.

She screamed and jumped out of the way just as the ball crashed into her chair. "Are you trying to frickin' kill me!" Domino said nervously from her new spot.

"I could of found a better way to kill you then hit with a bowling ball," Alexis said, "You can have that kind of trust in me to find a better way."

"This game is going to take forever," May thought hitting her head on the computer, "And why do I have to have a terrible team?"

"Keep doing that and you'll have a terrible headache as well," AJ said commenting on what she heard May just say.

* * *

5 frames later, AJ kept hitting strikes, Sakura kept hitting nines, Ash and Melody ended getting mostly gutter balls, and everyone else was doing average. Ash was growing more and more frustrated which time she threw the ball down the lane. It would either, stop and roll into the lane, somehow bounce off the pins (without knocking them over) and go into the gutter, or it would just hit the pins, knock them over, and they would get back up again!

"I swear!" she grumbled, "It's like this game is rigged or something! Or it could be that my ball is being somehow controlled!"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" claimed Domino, but when no one was looking at her, she tossed a remote control away from her.

"Come on Ash… ley," snickered AJ, "I thought girls were supposed to show good sportsmanship!" Ash hissed at her then.

"Time for my turn!" May said. She picked up her ball and tossed it down. It rolled into gutter though.

"Crap," she mumbled watching it roll down the gutter. When it reached the pins, however, it bounced right out of the gutter, into the lane, and knocked down all the pins.

"Sweet!" May said jumping happily, "I did it! I don't know how, but I did it!"

"Does that count?" AJ asked confused.

"Maybe," shrugged Misty.

"What happened?" Alexis chimed.

"Weren't you watching?" asked Sakura.

"I don't think that ball counted," Melody said.

"What are we talking about anyways?" asked Domino.

"I think we are talking about how Family Guy is a dumb show," Ash replied.

"I believe a good TV show is West Wing," Casey spoke up.

"I'm living with a bunch of clueless idiots," May said sadly dropping her head in shame, "Why the hell me?"

Alexis went next. She picked up her ball and closed her eyes. Sakura noticed and asked her, "Why the hell are you closing your eyes? It seems a little bit a stupid to bowl blind don't you think?"

"I know," she said, "But I'm going to my special powers to help me see where to bowl!"

"You have special powers?" May asked her unconvinced.

"Of course!" she said smiling. She then tossed the ball down the lane as hard as she could. It started to drift to the gutter, but then it took a weird turn and collided with the middle pin. This caused a chain reaction to knock the down the rest of the pins.

"What the hell?" Ash asked her shocked as she walked back from the lane, "How the heck did you do that?!"

"Like I said," she said giving a sweet innocent smile, "I used my special powers to throw the ball in the right direction!"

"What are your powers anyways?" AJ asked.

"My girl instinct!" Alexis replied.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" AJ claimed. Alexis frowned and picked up one of the balls. She then proceeded to drop the ball onto AJ's foot.

"Instinct huh?" Ash said. She went over and picked up her ball. She closed her eyes and let loose the ball onto the lane. But she accidentally tossed it onto the other lane knocking down all the pins.

"Thanks for the free strike," Domino grinned as Ash opened her eyes to look for the ball.

"D'oh!" she mumbled.

"Some of us are just naturally gifted with these powers!" Alexis explained, "And the rest are pathetic people who cannot tap their instincts."

* * *

It was now the final frame. May and AJ's teams were tied. It was now just Melody and Sakura's turn. Sakura went first and knocked down 4 and then 5. "Ok," May said to Melody, "We need a spare or a strike here so listen to this well. But come closer please."

Melody leaned in to listen. May smiled and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "PUT YOUR FREAKIN' DAMN FINGERS INTO THE BOWLING BALL OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

Everyone jumped back, but Melody began to sway. "Whoa," she said, "I got a bad ringing in my ear now!"

"Just go out and play!" May said shoving the ball into Melody's grasp. Melody put her fingers into the ball and tossed it down the lane. The ball knocked all but the 10 pin down.

"This game is almost all over, but the crying," Alexis mumbled. Melody took a deep breath when her ball returned and tossed the ball down. It began to swerve at the pin, but then it rolled towards the gutter and then back at the pin, then back at the gutter, and then…

"Ok," Casey said following the ball down the lane with her head, "I'm starting to get dizzy, will this ball just stay in straight line or something?"

The ball then collided with the last pin and knocked it down, insuring the win for Melody's team. All of her team began to jump up and down happily while the other began to cry. "Ok," Alexis said wiping the tears from her eyes after a few moments, "Now that the crying is here, the game is over. I'm out of here!"

She then ran out of the room quickly. All of a sudden, AJ realized something, "Hey wait a minute!" she said chasing after Alexis, "Turn me back now!"

At that moment too, Ash stopped jumping. "Something wrong?" Casey asked.

"I got to go to the bathroom," she said blushing.

"So?" Misty asked.

"Umm…" Ash said looking down at her skirt, "How do… you girls… umm… this is very embarrassing, but… how do you… go the bathroom anyways?"

"This could be a problem explaining it to you!" May said heading out the door, "I better go find Alexis to change you back now!" She headed out and started to comb the halls.

She then finally stopped at one, because she found both AJ and Alexis. But not what she would expect to find. AJ was still a girl only adding to weird factor. Both Alexis and AJ, were lip-locked in a deep kiss.

* * *

Author Notice: Don't you love it how I just leave you on these kinds of cliffhangers? Betcha you never ever would of saw that one coming at you! Now to leave you all in bitter suspense!

Someone mention that I keep focusing on AJ all the time. For this chapter, I tried to focus it on May and her interest in bowling. Was it a good idea?

It is that time of month again! Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The Top 5 for November are:

1. Synchronicity By: Alexia Kyrcek

2. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

3. Yearning to be Free By: Amber20

4. Pokemon XSD: Windstorm of Cyclones By: Patinator

5. The Matter of Choice By: Dearing

You know what is also this month? At the end of this month, I began the competition for Award Show! All the people competing are listed on my Profile! Go see if you are competing, who you are competing against, or see who is in the run!

In the next chapter… I'm either going to have Ash and AJ battle it out in a Pokemon battle or have to think of something else. See you until that time.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 30

Date: 12/8/06

Reviewers: AshK

Starfighter364

Puppers

Angstic Articuno

Sharipequeen666

Kaite Legends

Raykura-Kura

Glenn M.

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Conor Jahn

Shadow of the Black Arms

Akkiangel

Syaoran-San

DeadlyD05

Ash lover girl

GDgirl1993

Lemon Cake

Dragon Cruzer

trinigamer


	30. 30: Sleep Tight

Chapter 30: Sleep Tight

* * *

_Later the pool party, May (AJ's help) opens a door revealing a bowling alley. She then decides to have all of residents bowl even turns AJ and Ash into girls to make sure they'll play. In the end, May and her team wins._

_After the game, AJ chases after Alexis to make her change him back. May then also goes after Alexis to have her change Ash back. But when she finds her, May discovers Alexis and AJ kissing…_

* * *

Day 15 3:49 pm

* * *

"Don't kiss me," mumbled AJ, "Stop it Alexis."

"AJ," Alexis said in a sweet voice, "AJ?"

"Don't kiss me Alexis," AJ continued to mumble.

"AJ WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at AJ. She woke up shocked and looked around her. She was back in the bowling alley and not in the hall kissing Alexis.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked confused.

"You fell asleep during my turn and missed me bowl!" Sakura cried, "Why did you have to do that?"

"I am sorry!" AJ said standing up quickly, "Did we win?"

"NO!" Domino moaned, "We lost! Somehow Melody scored and they won! WHY ME?!" She then ran out of the room crying.

"Gee," Ash said, "I never knew that this game would lead to tears. It's just a game after all."

"Just a game?!" Alexis said running over to Ash and stood in front of her, "JUST A GAME? Is AC/DC just a band? Is Paris just a city? Is the Superbowl just another football game? Is The Rock just another wrestler? Is…"

"Ok!" Ash said, "I get it! This game is just not another game!"

"Damn straight!" Alexis said angrily, "Never forget it!"

"Ok," AJ said pulling her away from Ash, "Take it easy! No need for you to go nuts-o on Ash here! Oh yeah, CHANGE ME BACK INTO A BOY NOW!"

"You're no fun as a girl anyways," Alexis grumbled pulling out the remote from her skirt pocket. She pressed a button and AJ changed back into a boy. He sighed and then made a face.

"What's wrong?" Misty said noticing AJ's expression on his face.

"Girl…" he mumbled, "Girl underwear… too tight! Going straight up ass and crotch. Need… boxers! Pain… too much!" He slowly began to walk away and out the door with one step at a time. He step he took, he made a sound of pain.

Once he was gone, all the girls in the room laughed. "Ok," May said laughing hard, "That's just bad, but so funny!"

"Can't…" Casey said through her laughs, "Can't… stop laughing! Laugh… laugh too… much… and I'll… wet… wet myself!"

"Ok!" Alexis said trying to calm everyone down, but still giggling, "Everyone! I have something important to say! It for tomorrow and it involves AJ…"

* * *

Later that night, everyone was heading to bed. AJ put on his short sleeve shirt and headed to bed. "Ok," he said positioning himself in front of the right wall and his bed next to the left wall, "Just run and jump onto the bed without going too far and crashing into the wall."

He took off and jumped halfway. As he soared towards the bed in the air, he saw someone laying on the bed. "Hi!" Alexis said waving, "Are you going to make it onto the bed?"

"Huh?!" AJ said spotting her. As he watched her, he missed his landing on the bed. He flew past it and crashed head first into the wall and onto the ground front first.

"Nope," Alexis smiled at him as she peered over the bed to look at him laying on the ground, "That sums the total up to 10 misses and 0 perfect landings. Come on! Let's see some real effort next time, alright?"

He jumped to his feet and pointed at her saying, "MORE EFFORT? I would have been fine if you haven't shown up!"

"That might be true," she said giving him a wicked smile, "But maybe not! It's too late to know for sure now, right AJ?" He was getting more and more angry by the second and she knew that.

"Just get back into my mind and let's call it a night?" he said sighing, "I had a big day."

She stretched her legs and arms releasing a long yawn. She sat up and scratch her nose. She looked at him and said, "Nope."

"Why not?" he asked annoyed.

"Where I sleep in your head is a very hard place," she said, "I don't like sleeping a hard bed! You should think me up a soft place to sleep in there. Until then, though, I'll be sleeping on your bed."

"No way!" he said to her poking her nose with his index finger, "I will not allow that! I am the dominant personality and side of myself, not you! I should have the say in this, not you!"

She raised her eyebrow and pushed his hand away. She jumped onto her feet in front of him and stared him hard in the eyes. She kissed him on the lips then. "WHAT THE?!" he shouted jumping backwards shocked, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

"Nothing!" she grinned, "Think fast!" She punched him hard in the stomach dropping him to his knees gasping for breath. She used this time to drag him out of the room by his ear and shoved him into the hallway.

"What the?" he said coming out of the shock from the kiss, "Wait a minute!" He got to his feet and charged at the door. Alexis quickly slammed the door and locked.

"That was too easy!" she said from behind the door, "All I had to do was stun you with a kiss and then haul your ass out of here with the famous ear pull! My brilliant, evil plan was a success! Ha ha!"

AJ started to pound his fists on the door and started yelling, "Alexis! Open this door! ALEXIS!"

* * *

"Poor AJ," Ash said yawning as he walked into his room, "He just can never catch a break from Alexis." He made it to his bed and dropped onto it. He closed his eyes and began to sleep, even though AJ was still screaming for Alexis to open his door.

As he slept through noise, there was a soft voice, "Ash? My love? Are you awake?"

May began to tap Ash's forehead, but he didn't wake up. She frowned and then thought of something. She then grabbed his right eyelid and pulled it open. She then released it and it smacked back onto Ash's eye hard. "YEOW!" he said sitting up quickly to rub his eye, and then noticing May, "Oh no. What could you possibly need?"

"Could you read me…" May said blushing holding her arms behind her back and then shoving a book in front of his face, "A bedtime story?"

It took him a few moments to release what she just said. He then shouted, "NO! Why would I possibly read you a bedtime story?!"

"For me to be able to sleep!" she smiled hugging the book now, "Every night I read one of the short stories from this book to help me get to sleep. Then I had a thought a moment ago, why not have the person I worship dearly read to me?"

"I have a thought now," he grumbled, "BEAT IT!"

She looked at him and smiled. "No," she said, "If I don't get my bedtime story from you, I'll be cranky. I'll be mean. I'll keep you up until the crack of dawn! You'll not get a single wink of sleep. Do you really want that from me?"

"That's blackmail!" Ash said pointing his finger at her.

"It is," she said simply, "But it's loving blackmail! I want your soothing voice to take me to another world. The dream world!"

He looked at her weirdly and said, "I do not want to know what goes on in that strange little mind of yours. It's creepy when you express it in your talking."

"So," she said, "Now that I have set down the terms, will you agree to it?"

"Fine," he sighed taking the book and looking through, "Let's see here, what to read? Maybe this one, Here There Be Tygers by King?"

"No," she said leading him out of the room by hand to her room, "It's too weird!"

"About A Walk in the Night BY JR 'Saw' Ehre?" he asked her, "It's a personal favorite of mine."

"Too creepy!" she said, "It give me nightmares!"

"About My Obsession by the same author?" he asked her.

"Nothing by him!" she told him as she led into her room and then jumping onto her bed, "It's a freaky horror writer."

"Ok," Ash said rolling his eyes still flipping through the book as May crawls under the covers, "How about this one?

The Man Who Stole Florida by the Green Screen Crew?"

"I love that story!" she said happily, "I love it so much! Tell it! Tell It! Tell it! Tell it! Tell It! Tell it! Tell it! Tell It! Tell it! Tell it! Tell It! Tell it! Tell it! Tell It! Tell it!"

"SHUT UP!" Ash yelled at her, "I was going to tell it! Don't drive me crazy now! You promised you wouldn't if I tell you a story and now I am so quiet!"

She giggled and said, "I will Ashy!" He rolled his eyes and sighed. He took a deep breath and started to read.

* * *

_Peter Peninsula stared lovely at his map. There was something he loved about that strange southern state. That and the fact he had a disease called Orangeaticism, it made him plan day in and day out to steal the whole state of Florida._

_But where would he put it? He couldn't put it in his backyard, but it wasn't big enough. Then he thought, "Texas. No one would look for Florida inside of Texas!"_

_"Peter what are you doing down there?" his mother cried at him._

_"Oh nothing," he said as he stood on the border of Alabama and Florida with a giant chainsaw. Then he began to cut and cut and cut away slowly at the border. Then it came off!_

* * *

"Can I say interrupt?" May asked.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Do you think it is possible to cut through the ground with a chainsaw like Peter did to separate the states?" she asked him sweetly.

"You know that it is impossible," he said to her.

"I know!" she said beaming, "I just wanted to know what you think of it. You can continue!" He rolled his eyes yet again and went on with the story.

* * *

_But what he didn't it imagine was that Florida began to drift off into Caribbean Sea! Luckily he had straw! So he tried to use that to force water to bubble the state back to the states. Nope! Didn't work at all like he hoped._

_But then, Florida found it self to be now an island out in the sea! The people liked it way better! They no longer had weird people from Canada and Maine coming down all the time! Then everyone began to dance and sing because it became the hottest island in the gulf._

_In fact, it became hotter than Cuba! It changed to extra Cuba hot! But how could they keep the tourist coming to Cuba? Dictator Land they all thought! An incredible amusement park of mustache roller coasters and solider theme mascots! Oh! People will be thrilled to come to our evil wonderland!_

_But just then! The Florida state police appeared! That right, the police and they came a lookin'! They found Peter gleefully eating oranges, all day long. In fact, he began to turn orange._

* * *

"Can people turn orange if they eat oranges too much?" May asked Ash.

"Do I looked like a scientist or science teacher?" he asked, "Don't ask me weird questions that I don't know the answer to!" He then looked back at the book and continued forward.

* * *

_Florida then began to sink! Peter began to think, "What have I done? What made me think that this state could exist as an island? I must take it back to where it belongs! Back with the rest of the United States!"_

_So he then hooked a big outboard motor to the end of the state. As slowly began to sink, the state began to slowly change into an archipelago actually. Which is a series of islands if you don't know what an archipelago is. But who doesn't know that anyways? A loser! That's what!_

_So then, Peter decided to whip that motor into a frenzy and then he began to heave that whole archipelago back it's real home. Just then, his mother found him and she was angry! She then admitted to have been dating an evil leader of one of the island in the Caribbean._

_She then said, "Honey, we are taking back Florida back to where it belongs, in the middle of the sea next to Cuba. They decided to combine the islands in order to make one super country called, Floruba and Orlanvana would be it's capital._

_Sadly, they put Florida back backwards. So it became… the, ah, opposite of what was written before. Then it seemed that every state in the union wanted to separate and form there own island and ski around the oceans on outer-board motors. Peter sat there in the capital thinking, "What have I done?"_

_The moral of the story is this: If you need orange juice or just plain oranges, just go down to the supermarket instead of cutting off the most popular state in states. When you turn a peninsula into an island, you are not going to have a merry isthmus._

* * *

Ash yawned tiredly closing the book. "Alright," he said trying to stay awake, "There's your story. Are you happy?" He looked at her and saw that she was asleep.

"That's good," he mumbled. He yawned and headed back to his room. On the way there, someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him away.

* * *

"Come on!" shouted AJ still pounding on the door, "Will you open up?"

Alexis opened the door holding a pillow and blanket. "You know," she said sweetly, "I have been thinking… even though it is hard to think when someone is pounding the living daylights out a door. I can't stand you just staying out here in the cold sleepless."

"Thank you!" AJ said trying to go into his room, but Alexis held up her hand. She then kicked him back into the wall in the hallway and tossed him the pillow and blanket.

She slammed the door and shouted from behind it, "So, you can just sleep out there still, but with a warm blanket and pillow! Good night doggy!"

"I am not a dog!" AJ growled.

"Oh!" Alexis replied, "The doggy is pissed! He's growling! Be a good boy and curl up with your doggy pillow and blanket. Nighty, nighty doggy!"

"ALEXIS!" he shouted, but she did not reply. Now he knew he was stuck out in the hall. This time, she wouldn't be answering him until morning.

* * *

Author Notice: Yeah I know, a short chapter and I didn't answer the Alexis kissing question. I did the girl AJ and Alexis kissing to throw you off the main trail! It never happened! Ha ha!

Today is Christmas! Hooray! Today, I also made a special Christmas special of this story! Will you all check it out for me and see what you think?

The Story of the Man Who Stole Florida? I got that story from Drew Carey's Green Screen Show. You can watch the clip of the story on youtube. Check it out, it's pretty damn funny.

Next chapter, what happened to Ash? The next chapter will tell about what happened him. It involves another TV show, a bunch of girl hunters, a bunch of kidnapped boys, and a rescue mission. What do you think it is?

* * *

Date: 12/25/06

Next to Come: Chapter 31: Catch Me If You Can!

Merry Christmas to All my Reviewers past and present!:

Raykura-Kura

Syaoran-San

AshK

DeadlyD05

Katie Legends

Puppers

Takashi Uzimashi

Dragon Cruzer

The Pokeman

Akkiangel

Glenn M.

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Shadow of the Black Arms

Dragonlord Daoka

Conor Jahn

SilverDarkDragonXD


	31. 31: Catch Me If You Can

Chapter 31: Catch Me If You Can!

* * *

_As it turns out, girl AJ and Alexis were kissing actually turned out to be a freaky dream AJ had during the last frame during the bowl game. Waking up relieved, he is turned back into a boy and both he and Ash are free to go._

_Later that night, Alexis forcefully takes AJ's bed and locks him out of his room for the night. Then at the last moment, she seems to have a change of heart. But it turns out she just tosses AJ a pillow and blanket and returns to slept. As for Ash, he is forced to tell May a bedtime story to help go to sleep. After he does so, he walks into the hallway and is grabbed from behind by a mystery assailant. He has been taken to a place… but where has he gone…_

* * *

Day 15: 11:53 p.m.

* * *

"HELP!" Ash screamed after someone tore off the duct tape across his mouth, "I have been kidnapped!" He still couldn't see anything, a blindfold was covering his eyes. But he could hear voices in the background, girl voices.

"He's a cute one!" said one.

"I totally want him!" said another.

"Not a chance!" giggled one of them, "He's not going to some tramp like you! He's going to be mine forever!"

"No fair!" replied that one, "I called him first! No takey away from me! MINE!"

"First all of all," that one replied, "You need to speak proper grammar if he'll like you! But in the end, he'll only love me and be my husband!"

"Who the hell is talking?" Ash asked, "I know you are out there! Show yourselves!"

The voice giggled and said, "Why not? A cutie like him deserves to see what is going on right?" He felt smooth hands remove the blindfold from his head and he got a look around the area.

To his right and left were other guys about his age with grim faces tied to chairs like him and to his front a small army of girls about his age! They were wearing survival clothes, boots, army gear, and some even had a sniper rifle hanging on their backs. But past them is what he was surprise about. A whole camera team of men and women with large and small video cameras.

"What the heck is this?!" Ash said surprised.

"You have joined us for some good fun!" said the girl holding his blindfold, she rubbed her hand against his cheek. She then blushed, giggled, and prance over to the girls saying, "I got to touch him! I'm never going to wash my hand again!"

"I'm sure you are all confused," a girl said with brown hair, "But let me explain it for you cuties!" She had extremely blue eyes, brown hair that reached past her shoulders and to her breasts, she was skinny but curvy, and she was a bit on the short side. She had a green vest with a white t-shirt, brown and green camping shorts, dark black bandana and combat boots used in wars.

"I am Shannon Clets," she said, "I'm from Miami, Florida of the United States and like all other girls here, I cannot get a boyfriend or any guy to be interested in me!"

"It's a real shame," said the girl that took off Ash's bandana, "I'm Lisa Ryuzaki from Slateport City of the Hoenn Region and I have the same problem!"

"That's why we are happy to tell you about this!" Shannon continued, "You all have been invited on the girl TV show, Girl Catch! It's very we kidnap… find the best looking boys and bring them onto the show to be lucky enough to be able to ours!"

"There's a catch somewhere," said a boy.

"Right!" Shannon said, "But first, is there any boy here that would like to go out with one us lovelies?" There was only one boy who did, he went with a redhead behind Lisa. Both of them left the room together after he was untied.

"That's it?" Shannon asked, "From what I have seen, there are normally more guys! Oh well! This makes the show more interesting! Those who haven't left with a girl are stuck with this choice, joining us in a hunt!"

"I don't like where this is going at all," Ash said.

"He he!" Lisa said, "In it, we, as in all us girls, get to hunt down you boys! One by one!" All the boys shouted "what?" at the same time in shock.

"That's right!" Shannon said, "You boys become the prey while we girls become the predators!"

"You crazy little girls!" shouted a boy, "You can't do this to us!" One of the girls frown, pulled out this like blowgun, put in a dart, and blew it at him. It struck in straight in the chest, and after a few seconds his head dropped.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted another boy, "THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"I heard that quote from somewhere!" a girl said, "I just can't name it!"

"He's not dead morons," Lisa said, "He's just asleep. The darts and bullets are meant to put the victim to sleep. One shot and you out! Then girl who shout him gets to keep him as their future boyfriend or husband! Isn't this fun?"

"No!" Ash said trying to move out of the chair, "This isn't legal!"

"Actually it is legal only hear in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Japan, and Texas!" Shannon said, "But here is the good news for you boys! If you can stay away from us until noon, you are free and we'll take you back home and never bother you again! Sounds good?"

"But!" shouted all the boys.

"No butts about it!" Lisa said turning around and shaking hers, "You got an extra 15 minutes for a head start! Use it to your advantage!" A bunch of girls came over to the boys and untied them.

"You'll soon be mine!" Shannon whispered into Ash's ear, "I hope you like kids because I want one once we are married!"

"Great," mumbled Ash. Once all the boys were untied, the girls return to their huddle, and the back wall behind the boys opened up revealing a dark forest behind them.

"Are you ready to run?" Lisa said, "On your mark… get set…" But every boy had already taken off into the forest.

"Oh!" said a girl, "They left early! I say we cut their extra 15 minutes away!"

"I was going to do that anyways!" Shannon said loading a rifle and grabbing a flashlight, "Get ready! The cute boy hunt is on!" Soon, the girls were running in after them.

* * *

Day 16: 6:58 am

* * *

Alexis opened the door the hallway. She looked down and saw AJ sleeping silently on the floor still. Alexis breathed in a sigh of relief and walked slowly past him. She tipped toed down to the kitchen and meet up with all the girls. "So," she said, "Are you ready to put this plan in action?"

"You bet!" they all cheered.

"Get to work!" she said and then she turned to May, "We'll keep a watch on AJ!" She nodded and both of them rushed out into the hallway just in time to run into AJ who was walking down the stairs.

"Good morning," he yawned, "Speaking of morning, Alexis! You're dead after I eat my breakfast!"

"Actually!" May said blocking him, "We can't let you eat breakfast right now! All the girls are busy cooking in the kitchen! It's like a war zone in there! You wouldn't like to go in there now."

"It can't be that bad," he said pushing past her and walking into the dinning room. All of a sudden, a huge explosion came from the kitchen and Misty came flying out of kitchen.

"Whoa!" she said getting up slowly with AJ's help as Alexis and May came running into the dinning room, "I'm not giving up yet!" She then charged back into the kitchen.

AJ turned to the girls behind him, "Ok, it is a war zone. I'll wait, but I'll now kill you Alexis!" He jumped at Alexis, knocking her to the ground.

She kicked him up the chin knocking him away. She stood up and said, "Oh it's go time now! Bring it on freak!"

He got up and grabbed her by the arm, twisted behind her back, and shoved her onto the table. She back kicked him into the wall allowing for herself then to jump off the table and spin kick him onto the ground.

She giggled, but AJ jumped back up and grabbed a hold of her long hair and began to pull her. She squeaked in pain and grabbed her own hair to pull it out of his hands. She did so and spun around punching him in the stomach. He dropped to his knees and she made a mad dash out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" he said getting back to his feet quickly and running after her. He chased into the living room with May right behind him. He dove at Alexis, grabbing her, and throwing both of themselves onto the sofa.

"Get away!" she cried slashing him with her fingernails. He yells out in pain and holds his face with his hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Alexis said realizing what she done and is now trying to comfort AJ, "I should haven't have scratched your face!"

"Your doomed!" AJ said hitting her over the head with a pillow. She counters by grabbing another pillow and hitting him over the head.

As both of them fight, May just smiles and said, "Ah! Brotherly and sisterly love! Don't cha just love it?" As soon as she finished that statement, AJ tosses Alexis onto the coffee table breaking it in half, but also managing to hit the remote to turn the TV on.

"Welcome back to All Girls Love Nest Channel!" said the female announcer, "We bring you back to your favorite show Girl Catch!"

"Girl Catch?!" Alexis said throttling AJ, "I love this show!" She then shoves him back onto the sofa and she sits down as well next to him.

"What's Girl Catch?" AJ asked her as he tried to catch some air, "I never heard of it and how can you love this show if you only been around for a few days now?"

"I have a life beyond you!" she said, "But Girl Catch is a great TV show in which girls get to hunt down their new future spouse or boyfriend by force in a deep forest!"

"This isn't legal is it?" he said watching the TV and seeing a girl catching a boy.

"Only in the Pokemon regions," May said interrupting, "Along with Japan and Texas!" She then sat down on the other side of AJ and began to watch TV with Alexis.

"I heard a huge crash!" Domino said running into the room followed by the rest of the girls, "What is going on? HEY! Girl Catch is on! Make room!" All the girls notice the TV and squealed with delight. They all piled onto the sofa with the other three.

"I'm being squished!" AJ complained as he was being crushed between Alexis and May.

"Are you saying we're big?!" Misty growled at him. Then all the girls growled and flashed their sharp fingernails at him.

"NO, you are all petite!" he said quickly, "Don't slash my throat!" They all sighed happily and returned to watching the TV show.

"Whoa," AJ said watching the TV now, "Another guy just got caught. I hate to be on this show."

"Hey!" Melody said looking around, "Where's Ash?"

"Holy crap!" AJ said shocked, "There he is!"

"Where?" Casey said.

"THERE!" he said pointing at the TV screen. On there, they could see Ash being chased down by two girls a Dune Buggy. He was gasping for breath and then he took a sharp left turn out of the buggy's way. The girls tried to spin the buggy around after him, but they didn't turn around fast enough and spun out into a small pond.

"NO!" May, Casey, and Melody said running to the front of the TV screen, "NOT MY ASHY WASHY! HE CAN"T GET MARRIED AWAY TO SOME HICK GIRL!"

"Oh well," Sakura said, "His lost and round up into marrying a strange girl makes for some cool TV!"

"Damn you!" Melody said grabbing Sakura by the shirt collar and shaking her, "We can't let this happen! We got to rescue him! And by 'we', we mean AJ!"

"Huh?" he asked, "Why me?"

"You're a boy!" Casey said, "You're tough, manly, and crazy crap like that! Do something!"

"But!"

"NO BUTTS!" Ash's fan club growled, "If you don't do this we'll be force to use you as our personal butler for the rest of your life! We'll hunt you down if you tried to get away from us! Got it?"

AJ shook his head yes and said, "Why is everyone being so aggressive?! Is it your time of the month now?"

"NO!" they shouted and then pointed at Misty, "It's her's!"

"Hey!" she said blushing and crossing her legs, "That's private information! I told you that in confidence!"

"First of all," AJ said, "Where in the world would Ash be or this TV show to find him?"

"I heard that the TV show is being shot out here in the forest behind our mansion!" Domino said, "This studio lot has the TV show on it."

"So I got to leave the area," he said, "Rescue Ash, get all the way back, and then hope that I wasn't removed from the TV show because I left the premises?"

"That's about right!" May said, "Get your ass in gear and get a move on!" She grabbed him by the ear and tossed him out of the mansion's back door.

"Now don't come back until you get him!" she yelled at him and slammed the door behind her.

"Stupid hormone crazed girls!" he grumbled brushing the dirt off his pants. He sighed and trudged into the forest.

* * *

Ash kept running down through the murky forest trying to escape the crazy girls on the hunt for him. He took for a few seconds and took a few breaths. "Man," he mumbled, "This is nuts! It's something like that story The Most Dangerous Game in which people are being hunted down! Only instead of a crazed hunter, it's a platoon of psycho boy crazed teenage girls and the hunted are a bunch of innocent boys who are the game for these girls!"

"Enough with your stupid compare and contrast," said a voice from above him, "Just get up here!" Ash looked up and saw an older looking teenager above him holding out his hand. He pulled up Ash into the tree.

Once up there, he found an old remains of a tree house along with another boy. The tree house was completely wrecked; there were no walls just wood boards as a floor. "Thanks," Ash said sighing, "I need to take a break! These girls are nuts!"

"No problem," the boy who helped him up, "My name is Takeshi Momoshiro. I'm from Japan."

"I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash said nodding, "I'm from Pallet Town, Kanto. But I was kidnapped from another TV show, Mansion Survival or something like that."

"Hmm," Takeshi said nodding, "That's sounds way better then being on this TV show."

"Actually," he said, "I see no difference besides the fact that the girls have sleeping darts and dune buggies." Takeshi laughed.

"Shh!" said the other teenager looking out into the distance, "Be quiet! We don't need to draw attention to ourselves up here! Girls don't need to know where we are!"

"Worry wart!" Takeshi said, "Just keep your head low! Remember, these girls have scopes with their bullets that knock you out into a deep sleep!"

There was no response. Ash and Takeshi looked at the boy and then he fell over. A sleeping dart was in stuck in his arm. "Darn it!" Ash said, "They found us!"

"We know there is someone up there!" shouted a girl from below them, "Come on down and surrender. If you do, we promise not to stick a dart in you, but smother you with kisses!"

"That's even worse!" Ash winced, "Toxic girl love germs! Aka cooties! What are we going to do?"

"We need a distraction!" Takeshi said. He then smiled at Ash and kicked him off the platform and onto the ground in front of 2 girls along with Lisa.

"We got ya now!" they said with a smile.

"Look!" Ash said pointing behind him, "A discount on shoes and shirts!"

"WHERE?" said a girl turning around. Lisa spun around quickly annoyed.

"You make us and the rest of the girl population look dumb by falling for such a dumb statement like that!" Lisa hissed at her, "You make us seem like all we care about is clothing and boys!"

"What about those brand new shiny credit cards at your feet?" Ash asked.

"WHERE?" all three girls cried out looking at the ground, "WHERE ARE THEY?" They looked back up to see Ash already running off quickly.

"Come back here!" they screamed running after him quickly. Unknown to them, Takeshi slipped down the tree and ran away quickly.

"Got to get away!" Ash thought looking back at the girls as they trudged through the dirt and overgrown grass, "This is nuts!" He turned around just in time to see him running off a high cliff and into the deep lake at the bottom of it.

All three girls stopped at the ledge and looked down to see Ash drop into lake far down below them. "Well," a girl shrugged, "One step for man, one giant fall for mankind I guess."

"Is he alive?" Lisa asked a girl with binoculars who was scanning the water at the bottom. She smiled at Lisa and handed them over. Lisa looked down and saw Ash slowing swimming out of the lake, onto land, and slowly walking into the forest surrounding it.

"Do you believe in miracles?!" she said shocked, "He did it! He made it!"

"I guess this just makes me want him more!" the first girl giggled, "A strong tough guy! To the bottom!" Then both of them ran across the edge of the cliff looking for a safer way down.

* * *

"This is crap," AJ grumbled as he made his way through the dense forest, "Where am I?" He had been walking for at least two hours now and he still couldn't find anyone.

"With my luck I'll be out here for days!" he sighed, "Samuel Carry won't like this with me being gone, but whatever it takes to find Ash." All of a sudden, he heard some noise coming his way. He climbed up high into a tree and looked for the origin of the sound.

All of a sudden, a dune buggy roared into the clearing with a girl with blue hair. "I haven't found a single guy yet! I really want a guy!"

"_A girl hunter from the TV show_," AJ thought as he watched her, he then saw some interesting equipment in her dune buggy, "_I could use some of that stuff to find and save Ash! I better get it!_" The girl looked around slowly and sighed. She began to drive right under AJ's hiding spot.

He jumped out and landed right behind the buggy. The noise from his crash to the ground, made the girl stop her buggy. She looked around and grabbed a small dart gun from her passenger seat and got out. "I know you are out there!" she said looking around, "Show yourself!"

She moved to the back of buggy and looked around. Nothing in sight, but behind her, AJ was slowly sneaking up. He was right behind her and then flipped her onto her right elbow. She dropped her dart gun and he took it from her.

"Thanks!" he said to her as he jumped into the vehicle and sped off in it.

"HEY!" she screamed at him, "GET BACK HERE YOU BIG MEANIE!"

Another dune buggy plowed into the opening with Shannon and another girl on it. "What happened?" Shannon asked the blue hair girl.

"A boy just took off with my dune buggy!" she cried, "He's an asshole!"

"Don't worry!" the girl driver said to her, "Jump abroad and we'll get him!" She nodded and jumped in with them. They then sped off and trailed AJ.

* * *

Farther away from them was Ash. He was running as fast as he could. He hadn't seen another girl in a while, so he thought he lost them. "Thank God!" he said collapsing against a tree and sliding down it, "No one else!"

"Think again!" shouted someone. He stood up immediately only to be lassoed by an unknown person. The rope tighten around his chest and then dragged away through a few bushes to a girl wearing a green cowboy hat.

"Howdy cutie!" she said in a southern accent, "I'm Gracie Potter from Dallas, Texas and know you're my man!"

"Crap," he mumbled, "Now a country freak! How could this get any worse?!"

"I hope you like the band Dixie Chicks!" she said to him, "Because that is my favorite band and you'll be hearing it for the rest of your life!" He screamed in horror, now the worse has come.

"No!" screamed a girl running into the area and tackling Gracie to the ground, "He's mine! I'll never let you have him!"

"Get off me you little monster!" Gracie growled as the girl pulled hard at her ponytails and knocking off her hat, "I caught him fair and square! Get your own!"

"This is a robbery!" the girl yelled, "I'm stealing him from you!"

"There's a problem you two," said Lisa and her two friends running into the open, "Your little catch has just ran away!" Both girls turned and sure enough, Ash had vanished.

"He's more slippery than large mouth bass covered in molasses!" Gracie said shocked.

"Your creepy southern accent and talkin' is scaring me," said the girl who tried to rob her, "Talk like a normal human being!" Gracie rolled her eyes and took of after Ash along with the rest of the girls.

* * *

"Do you see them?!" May said running into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, "Did any girl capture them?" All the girls shook their head no.

May sighed and thought, "_Thank God. I don't want to lose Ash. As for AJ… he's a really good friend. Don't to see him with such prissy girls like those on the TV show._"

"But you missed something pretty cool!" Alexis said, "We just saw Ash run off a huge cliff and fall into a lake without dying! That was amazing! AJ is currently now on the TV trying to out drive a dune buggy that hot on his trail after he high jacked one from a girl."

* * *

"This is crazy!" AJ said looking back at the group of girls chasing him, "I need to lose them! This is like Dukes of Hazzard!" Shannon, the girl he stole the buggy from and their driver where hot on his trail and closing in on him quickly.

"I got him in sight!" Shannon said aiming at him with a sniper dart gun with a scope attached, "Keep it easy Lizzie!" The driver nodded and gain momentum.

"I need to lose them!" AJ said to himself, and then he had a great idea. He quickly did a sharp turn to the left losing the girls. Lizzie reacted by taking the sharp turn, but she swerved too hard and threw Shannon off the vehicle and onto the hard dirt ground.

"We lost someone!" Lizzie cried out, "Should we turn around Diana?"

"Nah!" the girl replied, "We are going after him and I'm going to make that meanie mine! Speed up! I'm going to broad!" She nodded and sped up until both buggies where side by side.

Diana stood up and jumped into AJ's dune buggy. Then Lizzie drove her buggy away. "Your mine now!" she said taking the dart gun from AJ's seat and aiming at him.

"Correction," he said, "You're the grounds' now!" He hit the brakes hard bring the vehicle to a complete stop. But the force shot Diana off the seat and 30 feet away from AJ onto the ground.

AJ looked around; the remaining girl in the dune buggy was gone. "She must have taken off," he thought as he started the buggy up again, "Better be careful now!"

He drove over to where Diana landed. She was unconscious and the dart gun had landed a few feet away from her. He picked it up and pocketed it. He looked at her and sighed. "I guess I can't leave you like that," he said, "I'll hate myself for this. But I got to help you."

He leaned her up against a tree and brushed the dirt off her face and clothes; he then took a flare gun from the dune buggy and shot it into the air to call for help. He placed it in her hands and whispered into her ear, "Help will be on the way for you."

He turned around and headed for the buggy. "Hold it!" said a voice, "Hands up!" He turned around with his hands in the air in time to see the driver, Lizzie pointing a dart gun at him.

"Looks like I got you now!" she said with a smile.

"Appears so," he said, "But does a guy like me really matter when you friend is hurt?" He pointed at Diana lying against the tree.

"Diana!" Lizzie said worried looking at her and back at him, "Are you ok?"

"She's fine," AJ said, "But her right elbow feels out of place. I think she broke it or something. She needs you."

"Ah…" Lizzie said looking at him and at her, "But…"

"But what?" he asked, "She's your friend right? Doesn't her health matter more then me? What do you want? A boy who doesn't need you at all or a friend that needs your help now?" Lizzie froze for a bit and sighed.

"You can go," she sighed dropping her weapon, "You're right, she needs me more then you'll ever need me." He smiled and quickly took off in the dune buggy.

Lizzie moved over to Diana who was now smiling. "Well?" she asked Lizzie weakly, "If he doesn't like me like all these other boys out here, what do you think made him help me?"

* * *

Ash walked for a bit more and then collapsed to the ground. He was exhausted, he couldn't move another step, he was just too tired to do so. He looked up into the sky… the sun was so high in the sky now. It must have been almost noon. He almost made it.

He heard footsteps from in front of him as he landed on his front. He then saw two pairs of feet and then heard giggling. "All out of steam?" said Lisa, "If you managed to keep dodging us, you could of made it. It's almost noon now!"

"Damnnit," he mumbled.

"Oh well," Gracie said, "We got ya now. Since the rest of team got lost, we get to claim you as ours!"

"Nope," Lisa said to her, "Just me!" She then knocked out Gracie and let her collapse to the ground in front of him. She then left him up and set him against a tree.

"Let me look at ya," she said looking at him carefully, "Very cute and handsome! You probably would look even more sexy if you didn't have dirt all over you. Oh well! Now that you are my future husband I declare, I'll make sure you never are dirty again…"

She stopped in mid sentence and her eyes widen. They began to sag and then they completely closed. She then collapsed onto him. He looked past her and saw Shannon lowering her blowgun. "Sorry," she said to Lisa, "But he's mine! I called him last night and now I'm going to make good of that."

"Oh no," Ash mumbled looking at her.

"Oh yes!" she said sweetly raising the blow gun again, "I'll now tag you as my own!"

Before she could raise it to her mouth, she dropped it and grew stiff. She had a giggly smile on her face and said, "Nighty night."

She then crashed face first into the mud with a dart in her back. Then AJ burst into view and said, "There you are! Glad I stopped her!"

He picked her up by the back of the shirt collar and tossed her aside. "Can't let her drown in mud," he said, "That wouldn't be nice of me… I see you meet someone already."

Ash looked at the spread out Lisa that was laying on him with a goofy grin. "Just get her off me!" he said, "I don't need anymore of this today!"

* * *

Author Notice: Another chapter out of the way! I hoped you like it, because I wanted to try something I read once and apply it in a different version for this story.

It's finally here! I have made all my decisions on my Award Show and they are all out now! Go to my profile and check them out! See if your story or one of your favorites was a winner!

This weekend I'm going to be gone so I won't be able to try to update or review anyone's stories. I'm going to Florida for the Superbowl! Speaking of which, who do you think will win it this year?

In the next chapter, Ash and AJ make it back home. When they arrive, they discover Alexis and the rest of the girls had planned a special event just for one of them. Who is it and what is the event? Wait until next time!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 32: Nothin' Like A Surprise (Working Title)

Date: 1/28/07

Reviewers: Dragon Cruzer

Raykura-Kura

Yoshizilla

Lemon Cake

SilverDarkDragonXD

Shadow of the Black Arms

Angstic Articuno

The Dono Trio

AshK

DeadlyD05

Katie Legends

Puppers

Akkiangel

Glenn M.

Ash lover girl

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	32. 32: Rockin' the Mansion

* * *

Author Notice: Heads up! The following songs are used, but not own by myself. Love In An Elevator by Aerosmith, Drowning by the Backstreet Boys, Summer Nights from the soundtrack to Grease, and Holiday by Green Day. Yes folks, this is that karaoke chapter you wanted.

* * *

Chapter 32: Rockin' the Mansion

* * *

_Ash wakes up to discover that he has been kidnapped by a bunch of crazy love sick teenage girls. They forced him and a bunch of other boys to play a game where the girls hunt each boy down to be their future husband or boyfriend._

_In the morning, AJ and the rest of the girls discover what happened to Ash on TV and AJ reluctantly heads off to rescue him. At the last possible minute, AJ saves Ash from Shannon, one of the girls in game, and takes him back home. But little to their own knowledge, there is something waiting for them once they get back…_

* * *

Day 16: 1:23 pm

* * *

"Will you stop it?" Ash asked AJ who was laughing, "What you saw wasn't what you think it is!" Both of them are on their way back to the mansion after a successful rescue operation.

"How can I believe you?" AJ chuckled, "That girl you claim to have 'fell' on top of you wasn't there because she 'fell'. Come on! You tell me! I won't say a word to your fan club!"

"That's what happened!" Ash growled, "Shannon shot Lisa with a sleeping dart, and Lisa just happened to fall onto me! It's not like I planned it!"

"How can I be sure of that?"

"Because you should be able to believe what I say and not your weird fantasies! I did not place her on me!"

"Come on," AJ said giving Ash a sly look, "You just wanted to hold her."

"No way!" Ash said sticking his tongue out at him.

"I'm just foolin' with ya!" AJ laughed, "I can't believe you actually thought I was really thinking that!"

"You mean you just made all of that up to give me a hard time?" Ash asked.

"Duh!" AJ replied, "You could never be that lucky anyways!" Ash continued to give AJ a dirty look as he chuckled to himself.

Soon they came out of the forest and back into the clearing with the mansion in the center. "Home sweet war zone," AJ joked looking at it, "Glad to be out of battlefield and into the enemy camp, huh?"

"Yeah," Ash sighed, "As soon as I step through those doors, Casey and Melody are going to cling and slobber all over me saying crap like we almost lost you or stuff like that."

AJ was quiet for a moment and said to him, "Well, I could always take you back to that battlefield and let you get caught by those crazy girls. What do you think?"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," Ash said, "But might as well get this over. It's like a shot, it's better to get it over with sooner instead of worrying about it for a long time." AJ nodded and both of them headed towards the door.

Before they could even reach the door handle, the doors burst open. Confetti started to fall and then Sakura with Misty appeared out of nowhere blowing party steamers. Both of them said with cheery voices, "Happy Birthday AJ!"

Both girls grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him inside. Ash took a step towards the doors and they slammed shut in front of him. It took Ash a few seconds to take that in before saying, "HEY! Let me in!"

Misty opened the door and said to him, "Party Pooper." But she let him inside. He looked around and saw a banner that said, "Happy 15th Birthday AJ!"

Ash then looked at AJ who was shocked by his facial expression. He was now wearing a party hat and had Sakura wrapped around his right arm hugging it tightly. Next to Sakura was Casey, May, and Melody who were also wearing party hats and party dresses. But the main attraction was that Domino was dressed up as a Playboy bunny.

"So," she said rubbing her hand against his face, "What's your birthday wish?"

He looked at her blankly and looked at her slowly from bottom to top but pausing at her hips and breasts. Then once he reached her face, he said, "Umm… my wish is that you never wear this again. It's too creepy for me."

"Can I have an early birthday wish?" Ash said raising his hand, but watching Domino closely as she moved around.

"No pervert!" she said to him, "I know what you would wish for!" She slapped him across the face hard.

"Actually," he said, "I was thinking of a Master Ball. What were you thinking?"

"Are you talking about Master Ball as in the Pokeball?" she asked him, "Or are you talking Master Ball as in the new line of bras and underwear for Victoria Secret?"

"They have a line of clothing like that now?" he asked, "What won't they think of next?"

"Whatever the reason," AJ said looking around for someone, "Where's Alexis anyways?"

"Oh yeah!" Misty said remembering something, "We got ya something! It's in the dinning room!" The girls led AJ into the dinning room with Ash following behind him. In the center was a giant cake where the table should have been.

"Wow!" AJ said shocked, "What a cake! What kind is it?"

All of a sudden, Alexis smashed out of it with a huge smile holding a chuck. She took a big bite out of it and said, "It's marble! What some?"

"I'm not eating that," AJ said sternly giving her a hard look, "Not with your butt and body germs all over and in it!" She frowned and raised a piece of cake to throw at him, but she halted.

She then smiled and said, "I'll let that pass this time! Since it is your special day after all!"

"Yeah about that…" AJ said.

"Don't worry about the cake!" May said running into the dinning room and then coming out of it with a birthday cake on a small cart, "We made a second cake! The big cake was just for fun!"

"Hey Alexis," Ash said to her once she climbed out of it holding another large chuck, "Will you pop out of my cake for my birthday?" She was about to take a bite from the chunk when she stopped at that comment. She then smashed it into his face.

"HEY!" Ash yelled.

"Not your birthday," she said to him sternly.

"This is a chocolate cake!" May said to AJ once he came over to look at it, "With blue frosting!" She gave him a smile and then lit the candles on the cake.

All the girls then sang,

"**Happy Birthday to You!**

**Happy Birthday to You!**

**Happy Birthday dear AJ!**

**Happy Birthday to you!**"

Then Sakura began to sing by herself,

"**How cute is your girlfriend?**

**How cute is your girlfriend?**

**How cute is Sakura?**

**How cute am I?**"

AJ chuckled and Sakura gave him a stern look followed by, "That's not a song, that's a question. How cute am I?"

"Umm…" he said thinking, "Very cute?" She smiled brightly and he blushed.

"Oh!" she said, "Here's my birthday present for you!" She then put a shade of bright red lipstick on herself and then kissed him on the cheek leaving him a small imprint of her lips on his cheek.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish!" Domino chimed, "Or do you still stand by from what you said early?"

AJ thought for a few moments and blew out the candles. All the girls giggled and said, "Well? What did you wish for?"

"For Domino to put real clothes on and for you all to stop you creepy giggling!" he said. The girls looked at each other and then giggled some more to spite him on what he said.

"_They never take anything seriously_," he thought.

* * *

After the cake was all eaten, everyone headed to the living room for AJ to receive his presents. "I already gave you yours," Sakura said clamping onto him as soon as he sat down on the sofa, "Now it is time for you to receive all our gifts!"

"I can hardly wait," he said, "Just in case, do you all have the receipts?"

Misty, who was right next to him, smiled and whispered into his ear, "Alright dickweed, you listen here. It maybe your birthday, but you will like these presents and you will cherish them. Otherwise all the girls get to play the party game Pile On once again. You get it?"

"Quietly and foggy," he said, "What you say?"

Misty twisted his ear and said, "Plain and simple, you like presents or you will hurt badly."

"Got ya," he said nodding. Misty then released his ear and handed him his first present.

"This one is from me!" May said, "I hope you like it!"

He opened it up and pulled out a toaster from the wrapping. He looked at it and said to her, "Ok… what's with this?"

"It's for you and Sakura!" she said, "It's for your happy marriage and happy years ahead of you!"

Sakura looked at it and then at May, "Umm… we aren't married."

May looked distant then and then blushed embarrassedly. She said, "Oops! I'm sorry! That's right! It's your birthday AJ, not your marriage to Sakura! Sorry, I keep getting both of these things confused!"

"How can you get that confused?" AJ said annoyed, "A birthday is where you get older and a marriage is where you connect to a woman for life! How is it confused both of them?"

"Boys never see things the way girls do!" May huffed.

"Whatever," AJ said rolling his eyes, "Next!"

"This one is from me," Domino said shoving herself onto the couch and then grabbing onto AJ tightly, "I hope you love it!" She kissed him tightly on the lips.

After a few seconds of kissing, she released hold of him. He seemed a bit dazed and then looked her over again. "You still wearing that costume?" he asked shivering, "You know I'm erotophobia! Are you trying to break me mentally or something?!"

"Sorry," she said standing up quickly, "You're right! I should change! Be right back!" And with that said, she took off quickly for her room.

"Me next!" Casey said jumping up onto the sofa replacing Domino, "This is from me!" She handed him a gift wrapped present. He opened it up and a bunch of books tumbled out.

"Cool huh?" Casey said, "You said you don't like Love Hina or Sailor Love, right?"

"What boy does?" AJ shrugged.

"Ahem," Ash mumbled.

"Besides this prev," AJ said pointing at him, "I doubt he likes the series for there plot!"

"I do!" he said.

"More like the bounce and or jiggle in the girls' boobs you pervert," Sakura commented in a deathly glare at him.

"See?!" Casey said to AJ, "I went throughout the house and found these! You seem to like horror right? I found this cool manga series! The Drifting Classroom!"

"Cool," AJ said looking through the first volume and then shivering, "Eg… falling to your death doesn't look good at all. What a creepy sound effect to that the guy wrote."

"Oh!" Misty said peering into the book and made a disgusting face, "This is horrible! Why would you want to read something like this?!"

"Because I can!" AJ said.

"Told you my present would be the best!" Casey said gleaming at Melody who frowned.

"Yeah well…" she said, "Look at the competition! Allow me to show you how a real present that will dazzle a person!" She pulled Casey off the sofa and jumped on in her place.

She put a present in his hand and he unwrapped it. "Neat," he said looking at it, "A CD… Blue Day's latest album. American Moron. I never like Blue Day."

"So?" Casey said to Melody, "What was that about when you said you had a real present that would dazzle a person?"

"Ah keep it in your pants," Melody grumbled in a reply.

"As for me," Misty said, "My present was a present we all could enjoy together."

"Sounds more like a gift for you than me," AJ said narrowing his eyes.

"I wouldn't know where you would get such an idea," she replied in a huff, but she grabbed his hand, "Just follow me."

"I don't like where this is going," he said as Misty dragged him out of the room and to her present. Everybody got up and then left to follow her.

A few minutes later, Domino comes into the room. "Ok!" she said, "I changed into something better now! Are you happy?"

She looked around all over, but she saw no one in the room. "Oh come on!" she said stomping her foot, "Everybody already leave to go to Misty' present! Why does no one wait for me anymore?!"

* * *

Still leading him down the hallway, Misty continued to drag him. "Where are we going?" he asked, "I don't like where this is going."

"It's nothing disgusting like you think it is," Misty said. They took a few more turns, Domino managed to catch up, and soon they stopped outside a room. Misty opened the door and led everyone into the room.

She flipped on the light and the room appeared before them. There was a small stage set up with a few tables and chairs in front of it. On the stage were a karaoke machine and a mike. "My present is converting this party now into a karaoke party," Misty smiled, "What do you think?"

"A karaoke party?" AJ said, "Seems rather girlish to me."

"You better enjoy it," she said, "Otherwise I'll throttle you with the microphone's cable. Alright?" He nodded and then he took four steps backwards away from her.

"Why a karaoke party?" Ash asked.

"Because stupid," she explained, "The audience out there said it was ok and not against the rules."

"What audience?" Ash said looking around all over.

"Never mind that," Misty said turning to AJ who was standing behind May as a precaution, "So, there are a bunch of songs in the machine for all us to sing. But this is your party, so you'll be singing."

"Just me?" he asked.

"No," Sakura said with a smile, "A bunch of us will be singing with you! After all, we chose the songs you will be singing and we wanted songs we could sing with you."

"Is this more about me or more about all of you?" AJ asked.

"More or less," May shrugged, "But you get to chose two songs of your choice. One you sing one with one of us, and one that everybody can join in on!"

"Here's the list of available songs to chose from alright," Casey said shoving it onto AJ's face, "Just tell me when you are ready to sing while we get the machine up alright?"

* * *

A few minutes later, everything was ready and so was AJ… despite the fact he felt very uncomfortable singing in front of people. "Ok!" Casey said to him from the stage, "Come on up!"

"Nah," he said, "I'm having second thoughts."

"Don't give me a hard time," she said, "Come on up or we'll force you up here."

"I like to see you try," he said folding his arms and holding his position. Casey clapped her hands for some help. Alexis and Misty picked him up and threw him onto the stage face first.

"Ow," he said, "Ok, I saw you try and now I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Alexis called to him, "Because that was fun and I would love to do it again!"

"Fun for whom?" he said mumbling as he got to his feet.

"Alright!" Casey said into the mike, "Let's play the music! Here's the first song chosen by me! Aerosmith; Love In An Elevator!" She tossed him a mike and turned the music on.

**Workin' like a dog for de boss man  
Workin' for de company  
I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'  
I'm gonna have a fantasy  
But where am I gonna look?  
They tell me that love is blind  
I really need a girl like an open book  
to read between the lines **

Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground

Jackie's in the elevator  
Lingerie second floor  
She said 'can I see you later  
And love you just a little more?'  
I kinda hope we get stuck  
nobody gets out alive  
She said I'll show ya how to fax in the mailroom honey  
and have you home by five

Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground

In the air, in the air, honey one more time not it ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down

Love in an  
elevator  
goin' down

Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I hit the ground

Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
Gonna be a millionaire  
I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
and have me a love affair  
Gotta get my timin' right  
It's a test that I gotta pass  
I'll chase you all the way to the stairway honey  
Kiss your sassafras

Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up 'til I hit the ground

Do you care? Do you care?  
Honey one more time now it ain't fair.  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down

Everyone clapped and cheered. AJ turned to leave the stage, but Misty and Melody blocked him. Alexis jumped onto the stage and said, "That was great! Now it is our turn!"

"Our turn?" moaned AJ, "Don't tell me I'm singing with you. Of all the people in the world."

"That's right!" she giggled, "It's time to sing with your sister!"

"You are just a figment of my mind come to life," he said folding his hands, "You are not my sister."

"Ah!" she said raising her hand, "But could a figment do physical harm like this?" She twisted his arm behind his back so hard, that it felt like it was coming off. She then released after AJ began to moan in pain.

"So?!" she asked excitedly, "Ready to sing with me?"

"Do I get a choice?" he asked.

"Since when did you ever with me?" she said hugging him and then saying to the crowd, "Here we go! Here's our song we are going to sing! Drowning by the Backstreet Boys."

"Oh please spare me," AJ mumbled before the song began.

_AJ_**: Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
**_Alexis_**: I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough **

_Both of them_**: 'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
**_AJ_**: Drowning in your love **

_Alexis_**: Maybe I'm a drifter  
Late at night  
'Cause I long for the safety  
Of flowing freely  
In your arms  
Both of them: I don't need another life line  
**_AJ_**: It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see  
Both of them: I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough **

_Both of them_**: 'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love **

_AJ_**: Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
**_Alexis_**: You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe **

_Both of them_**: Everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love **

Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning  
In your love  
I keep drowning  
In your love  
Baby I can't help it  
Can't help it no, no

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
_Alexis_**: I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
**_AJ_**: You keep me  
Drowning in your love**

Everyone awed and ooed at them. Some of them said, "They should be a singing team. They are really good."

"I feel so special," Alexis giggled.

"I hate that song," AJ mumbled, "And I hate the band."

"Despite that," Alexis said to him with a devilish grin, "You knew the words by heart because you didn't miss a beat to it. I'm impressed." AJ pushed her off stage before she could question him further even though he was probably sure she already knew what he was thinking.

"Now it's your turn!" Casey said to AJ."

"What?" he asked, "No other songs from you all? I figured you all would probably want to swamp me with more songs you girls chose."

"It's your birthday!" Melody said, "We can totally be all about us… even though I would love the attention."

"Ok!" Sakura asked, "Since these are your two songs, what did you pick to sing with one of us and what did you pick for all of us to sing?"

"Well," AJ said blushing, "I chose… Domino to sing with me." Ash spit out his drink, Alexis laughed thinking it was a joke, while everyone blankly stared at him.

"YOU DID!" she yelled happily. She jumped onto the stage, wrapped herself around him, and knocked him backwards onto the floor where she proceed to give him wet kisses.

"Alright Dino get off!" AJ said annoyed, "I didn't pick you because I like you. I picked you because considering everyone here; you had the better singing voice."

"What?!" Sakura asked, "What about me?"

"You literally broke the glasses at the party on Saturday," AJ said, "It was scary." Sakura sighed, it was true.

"Let's just get this over with," AJ said starting the music, "I'm sure you'll recognize this popular song." As the music played, Domino instantly knew what it was and began to sing with him.

_AJ_: **Summer loving had me a blast**

_Domino_: **Summer loving happened so fast**

_AJ_: **I met a girl crazy for me**

_Domino_: **Met a boy cute as can be**

_Both_: **Summer days drifting away, to oh oh the summer nights  
Well-a well-a well-a huh  
**

_AJ_: **Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?**

_Domino_: **Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a car?**

_AJ_: **She swam by me, she got a cramp**

_Domino_: **He ran by me, got my suit damp**

_AJ_: **I saved her life, she nearly drowned**

_Domino_: **He showed off, splashing around**

_Both_: **Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights  
Well-a well-a well-a huh**

_Domino_: **Tell me more, tell me more  
Was it love at first sight?**

_AJ_: **Tell me more, tell me more  
Did she put a fight?  
Took her bowling in the arcade**

_Domino_: **We went strolling, drank lemonade**

_AJ_: **We made out under the dock**

_Domino_: **We stayed up 'till ten o'clock**

_Both_: **Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh oh the summer nights  
Well-a well-a well-a huh**

_AJ_: **Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag**

_Domino_: **Tell me more, tell me more  
Cause he sounds like a drag  
He got friendly, holding my hand**

_AJ_: **She got friendly down in the sand**

_Domino_: **He was sweet just turned eighteen**

_AJ_: **Well she was good you know what I mean**

_Both_: **Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh oh the summer nights**

_Domino_: **Tell me more; tell me more  
How much dough did he spend?**

_AJ_: **Tell me more, tell me more  
Could she get me a friend?**

_Domino_: **It turned colder - that's where it ends**

_AJ_: **So I told her we'd still be friends**

_Domino_: **Then we made our true love vow**

_AJ_: **Wonder what she's doing now**

_Both_: **Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more**

Everyone cheered and awed them saying they make the cutest couple. Domino blushed and giggled at the comments while AJ frown. "Ok," he said pushing her away, "You are making me look bad in front of peeps. Stop that giggly tone of voice you are talking with."

"You are so closed to the affection!" Domino said grumbling, but she smiled and tried to hug him, "But with easy treatment by myself, I can fix all of that."

"I like to have a second opinion dr.," AJ said taking a step backwards from her, "Plus, I have one last song to sing here."

"Oh right!" Domino said rubbing her head, "You have that last song, I'll go join the crowd then…"

"Not exactly," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back, "I need you, Ash, and Sakura for this song to work. Everybody huddle!" Sakura and Ash jumped onto the stage and everybody huddled together like in football.

"Alright?" AJ said to them, and then he clapped his hands and said, "Break!" Everybody spread around the microphone with wide smiles. The way AJ described it, this would be fun.

"O.k. everybody!" AJ said to the crowd, "I believe you all know this song so feel free to join in!" Everybody nodded and AJ pressed the button on the machine. The music began to blast from the machine.

AJ**: Say, Hey!**

Singers**: Hear the sound of the falling rain,  
**AJ**: Coming down like and Armageddon flame,** (Everyone**: Hey!**)**  
The shame,  
The ones who died without a name,  
**

Sakura**: Hear the dogs howling out of key,  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery", **(Everyone**: Hey!**)**  
And bleed the company lost the war today **

Singers**: I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
**AJ**: On Holiday **

Ash**: Hear the drum pounding out of time,  
Another protester has crossed the line, **(Everybody**: Hey!**)**  
To find the money's on the other side,  
**

Sakura & AJ**: Can I get another Amen? **(Everybody: **Ahem!**)**  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men, **(Everybody: **Hey!**)**  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument **

Singers**: I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
**AJ**: On Holiday **

Ash**: The representative from California has the floor **

Domino**: Zieg Heil to the president gas man,  
Bombs away is your punishment,  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers,  
Who criticize your government,  
Bang, Bang goes the broken glass,  
Kill all the losers that don't agree,  
Trials by fire setting fire,  
Is not a way that's meant for me,  
Just cause,  
Just cause because we're outlaws, yeah! **

AJ & Ash**: I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives,  
**Sakura & Domino**: I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **

AJ**: This is our lives on holiday **

Everybody cheered while everyone on stage high five each other on a job well down. Then something hit Melody and she shouted at AJ, "You moron! I thought you said you didn't like Blue Day?!"

"I don't like them at all," AJ said, "Just that song by them. That's all I like." Melody cussed a few things under her breath in frustration.

"While I'm up here," AJ said, "I might has well say something. Ladies and… prev ("HEY!" shouted Ash)… Alexis has fooled you all!"

"We already know she actually is lesbian," the girls said.

"I am not a lesbian!" Alexis said, "I'm bisexual… I think. Maybe? Can anyone get a shrink to determine that for me?"

AJ looked at her blankly and said, "Ok, that's just creepy, but that not what I wanted to say. Today… is not my birthday. It isn't until next year. I just turned fourteen two months ago."

All the girls shouted, "What?" and looked at Alexis who was whistling innocently. "Yes," AJ said, "I'm not fifteen, just fourteen. The sad part of this is that a complete double of myself forgot my birthday."

"I know that!" Alexis said jumping onto the stage to get closer to him, "It's just… well… since I could see everything from in your head… I felt sorry for you. No one remembered your birthday or even cared when you mention it to your mom or dad."

There was a hush of silence in the room. Everyone looked at AJ who was sadly looking at the floor. It was true, he turned fourteen a while back and no one cared. They just forgot and moved on with their lives. "Oh," Sakura said hugging him, "I'm sorry."

"That's ok," he said smiling, "This really makes up for it… I guess. I mean, I'm celebrating it late, but better late than never right? Plus, that's why I didn't tell you all before. I figure you just cancel this thing."

"Of course not!" Melody said shocked, "It may not be your birthday, but you got to celebrate it!"

"So?" AJ asked turning to Alexis, "You actually decided to do something nice for me?"

She blushed and nodded with a warm smile on her face. "Yeah," she said, "I saw how sad you were. You felt worthless and when you feel sad, I feel it. I just wanted to make you feel better, but I couldn't do anything until now."

"That's very sweet of you," he said hugging her, "Thanks." She hugged him tightly as well.

"But!" he said letting go of her, "Why can't you always be nice to me like today?"

"Then I wouldn't have any fun messin' with ya!" she giggled. All of a sudden, the door bell rang and everyone froze. Someone was ringing their door, but who?

Everyone charged quickly to the door to investigate. He opened the door and there was the people they never figure to see again. From Girl Catch, Shannon, Lizzie, Lisa, Gracie, and Diana where all standing at the doorway with red faces on them.

Ash and AJ blankly looked at them and screamed, "IT'S THEM! CLOSE THE DOOR! THEIR HERE FOR REVENGE!" They began to close the door quickly, but all the girls put their weight into it, and shoved their way into the mansion.

Both boys ducked behind the mansion girls in hope they would be able to defend them. "Oh no!" Alexis said, "I saw them on TV! They must be here for Ash and AJ!"

"That's not it!" Shannon said quickly waving her arms to hold them, "It's something important!" All girls stood in front of each other with a hard stare and a tense body. They were very uneven about what was happening.

"What is it?" Sakura asked Shannon.

Shannon held her hand up and walked towards AJ. She stood in front of him for a few moment and smiled brightly. "On behalf of all the girls of Girl Catch!" Shannon said hugging him tightly, "I'm proud to say we are married together forever!"

"WHAT?!" everybody not from Girl Catch screamed.

* * *

Author Notice: Is anyone thinking now, "WTF?" That would be a good expression of what just happened here.

Don't worry fans of my other story, Pokemon WaterBlue, it updates tomorrow! Why tomorrow? Because officially tomorrow marks it one year anniversary of being my longest running story! AS for this story, it has its one anniversary on April 4.

Like last year, I'll continue to do Top 5 Stories of the Month. These are the winners from January:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Crystal: The Legend of Jotho By: Katie Legends

3. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

4. Old Sakura, New Sakura By: Shi Strange

5. Hina of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Tama By: The Unknown Alias

I'm looking for any kind of story this time around. Find any good ones and report them to me so I can take a look into them

In the next chapter, AJ has now discovered he is married to Shannon. But how and why? If he is married to her, he has to leave the mansion to live with her and forfeit any chance at the prize. What is he to do?

* * *

Date: 2/16/07

Next to Come: Chapter 33: He Married Her?!

Reviewers: conor John

AshK (It's shorter than your new pen name)

Puppers

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

SilverDarkDragonXD

Glenn M.

Respectshipper

Ghost

DeadlyD05

Marowak Wakback

Shadow of the Black Arms

Arrow

Syaoran-San


	33. 33: He Married Her?

Chapter 33: He Married Her?!

* * *

Day 16: 3:31 pm

* * *

"Whoa," AJ said lifting his head, "What a horrible dream." He looked in front of him and saw that Sakura was staring into his eyes worriedly. He was now lying on the sofa in the living room. Misty, Ash, and Melody were on the other sofa while Casey and May stood up next to Sakura.

"Oh," she said in a soft voice, "You're awake."

"Yeah!" he said quickly, "You wouldn't believe this crazy dream I had! I dreamt that there was someone at the door and I found out it was those crazy girls from that TV show. One of them called Shannon said we were married! What a scary dream!"

"I guess it would be more horrible if it was true then," Domino said poking her head out from behind the sofa.

"I-I guess so," he said and then he stared at her nervously, "Th-that didn't happened right?"

"Well…" she said as all the girls from the Girl Catch appeared from behind the sofa as well, "More or less."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and then fainted dead away once again.

"This is my husband?!" Shannon asked both girls, "Is he always like this."

"More or less in my view," Misty said stretching, "Ok… now what?"

"I take him home and show off my catch!" she said.

"He isn't a fish you know," Sakura said annoyed.

"I know," Shannon said lowering her head grimly and then raising it back up high, "But can I still call him 'my catch'?" Everybody screamed no at the same time.

No one at all liked this situation at all. AJ, while not being their closest friend in the world, was all close to them and they could not stand to see him being dragged away by this girl. But Sakura and Domino, however, were taking this the worse even though they were not showing any signs of being fazed by this at all.

"Either way," Shannon said pushing Sakura away and taking her place, "He's mine now. We are going to move to my home and live happily ever after."

"Oh decided that?" May asked sternly.

"I did just of now," Shannon smiled.

"Since when is it a girl's place to make choices in a relationship?" Ash asked.

All the girls in the room gave him a mean look that pretty much said for itself, 'What the hell are you talking about?' Misty grabbed him by the ear and said, "Since when was the last time you ever had a girlfriend or watched a sitcom? After seeing either of them, you'll know how's in charge of the decision making in the relation ship."

"Either way," Shannon said, "I'm leaving with him right now!"

"That maybe a problem," Lizzie said to her friend.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's gone," Diana pointed at the empty spot on the sofa. Shannon did a double look. They were right, AJ was gone!

* * *

Somewhere in the twisting hallways of the mansion, AJ was running around for a spot to hide. "_Gotta move fast!_" he thought, "_Gotta move fast!_"

"Oh AJ!" shouted the girls from Girl Catch far behind him, "Where are you? We are coming to find you!"

"CRAP!" he mumbled picking up the pace, "This not good. Me! Of all people is running away in fright from a bunch of girls! What's the worse that could happen?"

A bunch of images flashed into his head. It should him being dragged all over Shannon's hometown as she shows him off to everyone. Next she is pregnant and he is right next to her holding another baby. Next image shows him and her listening to Hoobastank, Nelly, and the Backstreet Boys.

"_NO!_" he screamed inside his head with horror, "_The humiliation! The babies! The music makes my ears bleed! I cannot let this happen to me!_"

"Oh AJ!" the voices called back, "We can sense your fear! We know you are close!"

"Why do people have that ability anyways?!" he mumbled as he continued to run, "It leads to nothing good at all! That's how those dinosaurs killed all those people in Jurassic Park!"

He soon came up to a dead end. There were no doors near by as well. There was only a huge portrait that had a scene that showed a bunch of boats in a harbor. "Well," said a girl's voice from behind him, "I guess this is the end for you."

AJ jumped up and spun around. Right behind him was Alexis who was staring at him. "Humph," he said to her, "Yeah right. Things aren't always what they seem to be."

He watched up to the picture and pressed on of the sails on a boat. There was a low rumble and a wall from behind them slowly slid out a blocked them in. On the other side of the wall, it looked like the perfect disguise since this new wall perfect matched up with the others.

"Ok genius," she said, "Now what? We're stuck!" He rolled his eyes and the lights in their section of the hall flipped on revealing a hole in the ceiling above them. A ladder then fell to the ground providing them with means to escape.

"Ok," she said annoyed as he began to climb up the ladder, "I'm impressed. You can stop showing this trick off."

On the other side of the wall, the girls came up to it. "Looks like a dead end to me," Lisa said to Shannon who was annoyed she couldn't get to her husband, "Maybe we should turn around."

"Fine," Shannon said eyeing the wall, "But I have a strange feeling about this wall. I feel like it shouldn't be here or something."

* * *

AJ and Alexis continued to walk through the next floor trying to figure out where they are. "We're lost now," she said grimly, "In moments like this, man is always to blame! So… YOU SCREWED US OVER AND NOW WE'RE LOST!"

"Are you sure enough oxygen gets into your head?" he asked annoyed, "It's either that or the pressure is driving you insane."

"It's both!" she said, "But still, IT'S YOUR FAULT WER ARE LOST! YOU SHOULD OF ASKED FOR DIRECTIONS!"

"From who?" he said getting annoyed, "The dust bunnies or how about the pictures on the walls?! You want me to ask them?"

"That could be helpful instead of ignoring them!" Alexis said and then pulling him closer to her, "Don't you hear them talkin'? The pictures… the dust bunnies are all laughing at us because we are lost! Ask them for help so they can stop laughing at us."

"What are you on?" he asked her suspiciously, "Meth or Vicodin?"

"Both!" she said twitching and her eyes dilating., "SuCH haPPy stUff keepS AlEXis hApPy, CuTE, aNd pERKy. ME CUTE and you ULGY!" AJ looked at her blankly and took a step away from her. She was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"…" he said opening his mouth, "You are disturbing me very easily here. We'll fix you later, let's just fine a good place to hide ok?"

"OK!" she shouted, then her eyes shrunk back to normal and she said with a drunken smile, "Ok, happy stuff out of system. Talk slowly please."

"Shista," AJ mumbled rolling his eyes and then saying to her slowly, "Let's just find a hiding spot before you go into anymore convulsions, paroxysms, or spasms like that."

"Me so happy," she said still a bit dazed, "Me so happy to be with you, me feel wet in pants." AJ then took a few more steps further away from her.

* * *

Ash, May, Domino, and Misty slowly follow the girls from the other TV show from far behind. They want to help AJ as much as they can so they decided to get rid of those girls that were chasing him. They peered around a corner and saw the girls turned a corner.

"Here's the plan," Domino said to the other three, "We pulling them away slowly from each other and tie them up. Then we load them into the circus cannon on top of the roof and launched them out of here."

"That's the dumbest and most cartoonist idea I have ever heard of before," Misty said, "But if it worked on Tom & Jerry, let's do it!"

"Not so fast!" said someone from behind them. All of a sudden, two lassos are thrown over May & Domino and Ash & Misty.

The ropes are tighten and both of them people are tighten up against each other. Unfortunately for Ash, both he and Misty were facing each other and both were tighten together facing each other forward and Misty was a bit taller them him. His face was pressed into her chest and she yelled out, "PERVERT!"

She then used her free knee and kneed him in the place with the sun doesn't shine. "I'm sorry!" Ash said a squeaky voice after begin kneed, "I didn't mean for it!"

"Still a pervert!" Misty yelled at him.

Both of them where shoved into a closet by the attacker, who was Gracie. "Sorry," she said to the two of them, "Shannon is married to AJ now and I will not allow my friend to be disappointed by you and your friends stopping her."

The door slammed and Ash pushed his face out her chest and said to her, "Ok, now what?"

"I'll keep myself entertained," she said, and then she kneed him again, "Man! That never gets old!"

* * *

Somewhere up on the third floor, AJ and Alexis are hiding inside of a closet. They can hear the girls outside the closet walking around looking for him. AJ is so scared, he is clinging onto Alexis tightly while she softly giggles. "It's so nice to have a man by my side how is totally depend of me," she said happily, but then frown, "But I wish it wasn't my brother."

"I'll say this again," he said to her annoyed, "You are just a figment of my mind that came to life. As far as I'm concern, you are nothing."

"Oh really?" she said raising her eyebrow, "Maybe I should just push you out there to die and let those girl vultures pick you alive."

"Please don't!" he whimpered into her right elbow.

"That's better!" she said stroking him, "Good doggy. Good doggy! Mommy will take care of you!"

"This doggy will bite you if you keep that up!" he growled into her ear. She nervously giggled not sure if that was a threat or a joke.

"Look," he said to her, "I'm never going to ask you this again, but considering the situation… do you have that remote?"

"My magic remote?" she said, "Yes. I always carry it with me everywhere."

"Change me into a girl!" he said to her, "Those girls would never think it was me since I be a girl!"

"So!" Alexis said so happy, "You'll be my sweet sister, Andrea again who loves Ash, clothing, makeup, and all things beautiful?!"

"Don't say it like that that," he said annoyed, "You're making me doubt this plan."

"This isn't about you anymore!" she said happily, "I'll once again have my… open-about-her-body sister! This will be great! After this how thing blows over, will you watch Lifetime with me?"

"You're pushing it," he said annoyed. She giggled and pulled out her remote. She pressed a button and AJ morphed. A girl now took AJ's place. She had red hair combed a bit and it when down to her shoulder blades. She had purple eyes, a curvy body, a small waist, and smooth skin. She had a white head band, a white shirt that revealed her navel, and a short blue gym shorts.

"Why do I always have big boobs when you change me?" Andrea asked in her new girlish voice, "Is it some kind of sick fantasy for you."

"I don't know," Alexis shrugged, "I'm not sure at all!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty are still tied together face to face. Misty is growing angrier by the minute. "Well you stop looking at me like that?" Ash asked her nervously, "You're scaring me."

"GOOD!" she growled at him, "Of all the damn people in the world, I had to be tied to up to you! You have to be the worse person to be tied up with!"

"What about Gary?" Ash asked her.

She blinked for a bit and mumbled, "Stupid pervert. Always touchy-feely with my butt during the dance. I'm going to break him in half next time I see him… wait a minute! How did you know he had his hand on my bottom? Unless… you were looking at my bottom!"

"I swear to God!" Ash said quickly as Misty became more enraged, "I didn't! I just look towards you two and saw where his hand was and that was it!"

"Yeah!" Misty said getting angrier, "But you were looking where my butt was! You sick monster. Take this!" She once again kneed him.

"Wait a minute!" Ash said finally realizing something over his pain, "Our feet and knees are untied!"

"Yeah so?" she asked him suspiciously, "What does that have to do with it and your sick fantasies?"

"That's not what I'm getting at!" Ash said to her, "We can stand up! Can you move your hands as well?"

"Oh I get it!" she said realizing as both of them stood up still tied together. Both of them back towards the doorknob and see managed to up it up.

They both stepped into the light of the hallway. There was no sign of those girls or that of May and Domino who were with them earlier. "Oh man," Ash said as he and Misty tried to look around, "Where are those two?"

"They must be tied up somewhere else around here!" Misty said, and then she felt a similar feeling from earlier before, "HEY! GET YOUR FLIHTY LITTLE HEAD OUT OF MY BOOBIES!"

"But I can't do anything about it!" Ash said quickly as he tried to push himself up, but the ropes were too tight to do so.

"That's a bunch of B.S.!" she yelled at him. She then headbutted him sending him into a wild daze.

"Whoa," he mumbled, "Pretty stars." His head fell back into her chest. She yelled again and frantically tried to move him, but they both ended up falling backwards, which had a staircase right there. They both tumbled down it until they reached the bottom of the stairs with Ash on top and Misty on the bottom.

"This is B.S.!" she screamed once more.

* * *

Both Andrea (AJ) and Alexis walked down the hallways carefully. Even with AJ in disguise, he/she was a bit nervous. "This is so annoying!" Andrea whined, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Will you be quiet already?" Alexis said rolling her eyes, "They wouldn't be able to recognize you!"

"That's not my problem!" she whined and then poked at her boobs, "These things feel too weird!"

"I should have changed her personality as well!" Alexis mumbled, "But no! I had to leave his original personality intact along with all his whining features!"

"I heard that!" she said bonking Alexis on the head with her fist, "I am not a whiner!"

"No," she mumbled, "You're passive-aggressive, especially with that aggressive part!"

"Hey!" said a familiar voice, "You two!" Both girls turned towards the sound and froze up. It was Diana and all the other girls from before, which were hunting him.

"Never mind," Diana said turning to the others and shrugging, "They're just different girls, not AJ." Both Andrea and Alexis breathed a sigh of relief as they might get away.

"HOLD IT!" Shannon said holding her hand up, "There's something not right here! Give me a moment. She charged up and soon pinned Andrea up against the wall. She looked over Andrea very carefully.

She then smiled and hugged her tightly, "Ah! I knew it was you AJ!"

"WHAT?!" said the other girls shocked.

"But that can't be AJ!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah!" Lisa said, "AJ, well, you know! A guy! That would be a girl if you haven't noticed the breasts, girly hair style, and hips. What are ya? Blind!"

"After becoming married to him or in this case, her!" Shannon said confidently, "We developed an emotional bond that is so strong that I'm able to identify him no matter what disguise or sex he may be!"

"Ah shitsa," Andrea said nervously as she sweated fiercely, "I'm so dead now."

"But first!" Shannon said, "You'll be married to me!"

* * *

Back downstairs at the bottom of the steps, Misty is unable to move as Ash is pinning her tightly to the ground. Ash is out cold at the moment due to a strong hit to the head when falling down the stairs. "I hate this!" Misty said, "I him so dead now!"

She then looked at him. His face was directly looking at her despite the fact his eyes were closed. Something then seemed to overcome her. It seemed to become warmer in the room.

"_What's going on?_" she thought to herself, "_What's all this?_" She felt her heart beat begin to beat faster and faster the longer she looked at him. The heat increased and she began to sweat.

"_This feeling…_" she thought and then she became red in the face, "_No! This isn't possible! I can't be… I can't be! But if I am… I'm done for! But this feels so…_"

"I see you are having one of your moments," Sakura said peering into view, "He he! Shall I leave you alone with him some more?"

"NO!" she shouted at her angrily, "Untie us now!"

"Well ok," Sakura said looking over the rope that bond those two together, "But this seems a bit too tight for me too…"

"KYAAA!" Melody screamed walking into the hallway, "GET AWAY FROM MY LOVE YOU FILHTY GIRL!" She charged over to them and littering clawed her way through the ropes and pulled Ash away from her.

"Well that solves that problem!" Sakura said, then she looked at Misty asked, "Umm… are you ok? You seem a bit… red."

All of a sudden, there a bunch of footsteps and soon a bunch of people came into view. AJ(Now back to normal) and Alexis are both being escorted by the girls from Girl Catch. "If this is some kind of hazing ritual," Casey said poking her head out from the living room, "This I got to see."

"Actually," Shannon said clamping onto AJ tightly, "This will be the last time you see either one of these two, because I'm taking them home with me."

"Both of them?" Melody asked.

"Yeah I know about the relation between Alexis and AJ and how it is," Shannon explained, "So I want both of them since they both complete my husband!"

"Speaking of which…" AJ said, "Why am I married to you anyways?!"

"Ah!" she said pulling out a book from out of nowhere, "That is simple! It states here in the rules that whoever is tagged/shot on the show, is instantly bonded together!"

"Yeah so?" Alexis asked.

"Well," Shannon smiled rubbing her hand against AJ's right cheek, "It just so happens that he got me fair and square and now we are together!"

"But I thought…" AJ said horrified.

"The rule also applies if a boy shoots a girl," Diana said opening the book to that rule, "Even if the boy is or isn't not from the show! So, you both are technically married!"

"And so you will be going with me!" Shannon said as she began to drag him towards the door, "So we'll be just…" All of a sudden, the door burst open and a bunch of men in uniforms rushed in.

One of them pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Shannon's hands. "Shannon Clets," said another officer, "You are in the country illegally. You'll have to come with us."

"WHAT?!" she said as she was being dragged away, "You can't do this to me!"

"Yes we can," said the officer, "Your passport expired a while back before you came. How you got here under that condition I'll never know."

"Shannon!" her friends called out as they chased after her. Soon, the hallway empty of the police force and those girls. Only the people who were suppose to be on the show remained.

"Well…" AJ said blinking, "Things always do have a way of working out for me! Who's to argue with dumb luck anyhow?"

"Hey!" Sakura said looking around, "Where's May and Domino anyways? I hope they are ok!"

"I'm sure they're fine!" Alexis said, "They're good under pressure!"

* * *

May and Domino are somewhere deep in the mansion in the lower floors. They are in a huge trash compacter and they are both where stormtrooper uniforms. "Damn it!" Domino said looking around at their situation, "This is just like that scene from the movie! How did we end up like anyhow?!"

"I don't care!" May said looking around, "Just stay calm! No need to worry!" All of sudden, the walls begin to close in on them and they both scream.

* * *

Author Notice: Don't worry about them! Like in the movie, they'll end up safe, I just wanted to mention it as a joke of where they ended up. As for Shannon, she's another important character for the Girl Vs. Boy series. She may appear later in the story, but it is most likely she'll turn up in a future sequel.

Damn I'm good! I written such a great story and now I reached my official goal for this story! I have 500 reviews! My new goal is to beat Old Sakura, New Sakura's review count which is at over 700 reviews! I can do this, but I'll need all your help with your reviews!

Another month as past on by, so it's time for Top 5 Stories of the Month! This month's winners are as followed:

1. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

2. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

3. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

4. The Titan Chronicles, Ep. 3: Thresholding By: CidGregor

5. The Elite Organization of Team Rocket By: Mr. Evil

In the next chapter… I might need to think this one over for a bit. I'm having conflicting thoughts for this new chapter. I'm thinking of just skipping the rest of the day and move onto nighttime where everyone will hold a séance to rid themselves of the ghost or to keeping moving forward with the day with another event.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 34: Ghost Hunters (Possibly) or Gutiar Heroes (It's one or the other!)

Date: 3/3/07

Reviewers: Syaoran-San

Respectshipper

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Katie Legends

Shadow of the Black Arms

DeadlyD05

Raykura-Kura

Glenn M.

Conor Jahn

Ghost

SilverDarkDragonXD

Puppers

Sharpiequeen666


	34. 34: Afraid of Nothing

Chapter 34: Afraid of Nothing

* * *

Day 16: 9:51 p.m.

* * *

"AJ," Alexis said tapping him on the shoulder has he slept, "AJ! Wake up!" Alexis was right at his side kneeling on the mattress. It was taking her quite sometime to wake him up.

"Zzzz…" he mumbled in his sleep, "Go away…" He picked up his pillow and smacked her across the face.

She rubbed her cheek were the pillow hit and frowned. She smiled and whispered into his ear, "If you won't get up then… I just have some of your soda. Is that alright with…"

AJ sat up immediately and punched her hard without thinking. "Hands off the soda!" he shouted looking around, "No one touches my…" The whole room had changed around him. There was a table with 8 chairs set up and a crystal ball on it. There was also an Ouija board on it as well. There were also a ton of candles in the room. He also saw that he wasn't in his bed anymore. His mattress with him on it was now lying on the floor.

"Hey!" he said standing up, "What gives?"

"We are going to have a séance to contact the evil spirit that lives in the house!" Alexis said standing up, "We are going to ask it to leave us alone and go on to the next life."

"If it is evil like you just said," AJ said narrowing his eyes, "I doubt it is going to get up and go away."

"True," Melody said poking her head into the room, "But that is why I am always prepared! I brought something to fend off the ghost! See?! I brought the game Drake of the Ninety-Nine Dragons for the Xbox! It's such a horrible game that it'll really scare the ghost away!"

"Oh come on!" Alexis said pointing at the box, "It may stink to the kingdom come, but that game couldn't scare anyone!"

"Hi guys!" Domino said walking into the room and then seeing the video game in Melody's hand, "KYA! SO HORRIBLE! TOO MANY NIGHTMARES! THE GAME IS BACK! MAKE IT GO AWAY! THE PAIN IS TOO INTENST FOR ME!"

Melody stuck it behind her back and Domino peeked through her hands which she used to block her face. "Thank God!" she said, "The evil has past!"

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" Misty said to Ash as both of them walked in, "You have no proof of that!"

"What about the Pokemon Tower event and Haunter?" Ash asked her annoyed, "He scared the hell out of you the first time you saw him."

"YEAH WELL IT WAS FREAKY LIKE CHUCKY FROM CHILD'S PLAY!" Misty screamed at Ash as she seemed to get bigger and him getting smaller. Ash took a few steps back in fright and Misty realized what she had done.

"Oh!" she said blushing, "I'm sorry!"

"Wait a minute?!" Ash said, "You… are… actually… sorry… for… scaring… me? Did it get that right? You are actually sorry for scaring me with your screaming?"

Misty blushed bright and she winced. "Umm…" Misty said thinking of an excuse and then pointing to a corner of the room, "Look! It's a squirrel!"

"Where?!" Ash said turning around and running for the corner, "That stupid squirrel stole my nuts from lap this morning! I like nuts!"

"Man that doesn't sound right," AJ shivering, "Could you rephrase that to say something else… disgusting?"

"Ok," May said walking into the room completely dressed as a gypsy/fortune teller, "I'll be your spiritual into the mystic unknown! I'll see in the past and determine our future!"

"Actually we just want the ghost to leave the mansion," Sakura said as she and Casey entered the room.

"Ah!" she answered, "But that costs more!"

"Let's get this over with!" AJ said rolling his eyes, "I want to get some sleep!"

"Fine!" May said pulling up a chair at the table, "Now everyone holds hands so that we all connect as one in unity."

"Coo-koo," AJ whispered in Alexis's ear and pointing at May. She giggled in response. Never the less, everyone sits down and connects their hands.

"I will now try to connect with the spirit!" May said releasing her right hand from Casey and clutched it to her forehead. She begins to slouch and her head falls back allowing her mouth to open wide.

They then for some odd reason hear a sound that sounds similar to a phone trying to connect with another. Everyone eyes her and then each other weirdly. May then sits back up right and said, "The line has disconnected."

"That jerk!" Melody said angrily, "Why isn't he picking up?"

"Maybe he is in the shower?" Misty asked.

"Or maybe he is out to eat," Ash shrugged.

"Wow," AJ said shaking his head, "This just shows how much you all know about ghosts. I highly doubt the line was ever connected in the first place. Though that phone ringing was creepy."

"Where'd it come from?" Casey wondered out loud.

"Let's just forget this call someone!" Domino whined.

"Who ya going to call?" Sakura asked.

"You know!" Domino said.

"Nah!" Ash said, "They been out of business for years now! You know, Alexis! You been awfully quiet. Normally you be talking about now. Something wrong?"

Alexis sat between Domino and Misty with her head lowered. Her head lifted up slowly revealing a pale looking face and her eyes rolled back. Then in a grizzly voice, she said, "I am not Alexis!"

AJ chocked on his own spit. Ash jumped out of his seat. Casey and May screamed. Misty fainted dead away. Domino and Sakura jumped at AJ and asked him to hold and protect them. Melody fell backwards and onto the ground. But of all their actions, the main attraction was the fact that Alexis was now laughing in her normal voice.

"Gotcha!" she giggled enormously, "I can't believe you fell for that! I saw that on a sitcom when I was in AJ's head once. That was way too easy for a bunch of scaredy cats like you!" All of a sudden, as she laughed, AJ tackled her and both of them struggled on the ground in a big fight that lasted for a few minutes.

Once it was over, they were all back in their seats and retried the séance again. They all held hands together and ready themselves to begin. May repeated the process and ended back up in the same position she was before with her mouth wide open. They all heard the same telephone noise again, but this time they heard a different voice emerge from May's mouth, "Hello? What'd ya want? I was busy playing cards with Elvis!"

"Hey!" Misty said, "I know him! He's my great uncle Calvin! Uncle Calvin! It's me! Misty Wildflowers!"

"Misty?!" the voice replied, "Oh my! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? How are your sisters?"

"I'm fine," Misty smiled, "And so are my sisters as well!"

"That's great to hear," the uncle said, "You know… your mom and dad say hi and say that they are proud of you and your accomplishments." Everyone turned to Misty shocked by the news that her parents… are dead.

"Thanks," she said tearing up in her eyes, "Tell them I love them for me. Ok?"

"Sure," he replied, "Listen… I have to get back to the game; Elvis is up another slice of angel food cake! It was nice to hear from you again after 7 years." The voice disappeared and May sat up right.

"So?" she asked, "What happened?"

"Wrong number," Melody replied.

"Your parents…" Ash asked Misty, "I didn't know… I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Misty said looking at the table blankly, "I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't gotten over after 10 years. They say that they are proud of me and that's just fine with me. I'm has happy as can be."

She looked at Ash who gave her a smile. She turned away and blushed. "_Oh no!_" she thought again, "_It's happening again! I cannot let these feelings come! I said I wouldn't! But if that happens to me… I'll be in… trouble._"

After a few more minutes, AJ said to May, "Let's give this another shot. One more time and we are done here!"

"No!" Alexis said, "If doesn't work the next time, we use the Ouija Board then!"

"You can use it!" AJ said folding his arms, "I want no part of that dark kind of magic! If you summon that or some other evil spirit, I'm jumping out of the window and running or dragging myself out of this place for good!"

"Fine!" Casey said cocking her eyebrow, "Let's get this party rolling!" They once again connected hands and May did her thing once again. There was silence. Then they heard a low sound.

May remain in her position frozen as could be with her mouth open. Then the sound began to pick up. There was terrible scratching sound that made the hair on the back of their necks rise up. "STOP IT!" Domino said releasing her hands and using them to cover her ears, "I can't take it!"

As soon as she released her grip, the sound stop and May sat back up. "WHOA!" she said, "My head hurts like hell! I have such a massive headache!"

"I can see why considering what sound just came out of your mouth," Melody said hitting her head with the palm of her left head, "Damn! I can't get this stupid ringing out of my ears and head!"

"Looks like this hasn't work once at all to contact this spirit!" AJ said annoyed as he stood up, "I'm done with this. I'll just watch you all play with the stupid Ouija Board!" He then walked over to the other side of the room.

"Fine then!" May said tossing him a match book, "You get to light all the candles again! Why did they all go out anyways? They were all light when we tried the third time before I blacked out.

AJ didn't pay attention to that statement nor did anyone else. AJ instead flipped the lights on in the room and said, "Just play this stupid thing in the light instead of the dark. It's a lot better than the dark where I can't see a single thing."

Everyone ignore the statement and put there hands on planchette and closed their eyes. May then began to speak, "Oh mighty board of all and made by Parker Brothers. Please! Hear my call!"

"Hear my call," AJ said, "Make me go to sleep through this crap."

"Please!" May said, "Connect us to the spirit! Allow it to talk to us through this piece of cardboard!" There was a blast of cold air in the room all of a sudden and then temperature dropped at least 15 degrees. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off.

"I feel a connection!" May said abruptly, "Oh strange spirit of Mansion 6000! Please! Give us a sign! Please answer my call! Who are you?!"

"Will you stop talking like that?" Sakura said peeking at May, "You sound like a moron you know." May ignored her and then the planchette began to move with their hands on it. Everyone opened their eyes and looked at it, even AJ took a peek.

It spelled out, "I am the cameraman that disappeared in this mansion." Everyone got excited quickly and May began to talk again, "Oh strange man of camera! Tell us! Why do bother us?"

It spelled out this time, "Because it is fun." AJ shrugged and said, "Sounds pretty logical to me."

"That's horse crap!" Alexis said, "It should stop scaring us!" All of a sudden, it quickly spelled out, "Why?"

"WHY?!" Alexis shouted letting go of the planchette, stood up, and shook a fist at it, "I'll tell you why! Because it isn't very nice at all! You suck to hell!"

"That's enough out of you," it spelled once more, "Now why don't you sit down… dumb blonde!"

"You want to start with me?!" Alexis said charging at the board, but AJ grabbed her from behind quickly, "HEY?! What gives?"

"Alexis!" AJ said letting go of her and then pointing at the board, "It's just a piece of cardboard like May just said. It's really nothing at all! People are really just moving it around by accident as their hands shake!"

Everybody let go of it, but the planchette began to spell out by itself, "Oh yeah? How do you explain this AJ?"

Everybody screamed, besides one person. May, Misty, and Melody jumped over to AJ and cling onto him like a bear trap. Domino and Sakura hugged each tightly. Alexis jumped into AJ's hands and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his hair and he (accidentally of course!) buried his head into her chest.

Then everyone realized one person hadn't moved at all. They all then turned their attention on… Casey. She remained in her chair with her right index finger pointing outwards. She moved it around allowing the planchette to move around by itself. It just spelled out, "So… does everyone now believe?"

All the girls squeal and the boys yelled out loud. AJ, who was still carrying Alexis, charged for the door with her in toe. The door slammed shut and locked. Both of them cried out in shocked and turned around. Everyone else had now fainted in fright leaving them alone with a possessed Casey.

She turned her head and the two them. Her eyes were now missing her pupils and were just plain white. She let out an evil smile and said in a scratchy voice, "Hello again, AJ. We finally get to talk once more."

"Ah crap!" AJ said and then he set Alexis back on the ground, "Look… this is between you and me… for whatever reason it maybe, any you just let Alexis go?"

"UH?" Alexis asked surprised.

"Look," AJ said stiffly to her, "You maybe the biggest pain in my ass that has and will continue to be in my life. But… you are a part of me, literally! I would hate to… see you get hurt. Hard to believe this in all but, you are special to me. Important and someone that is really close to me in my heart."

Alexis blushed in surprised and said, "Are you coming on to me?"

"Ugh," AJ said, "I open up once to you and you take it as a sexual comment that states to you, let's go and do it now! You are one strange little girl."

"ENOUGH!" Casey bellowed, "I can't take this anymore! I you two fighting! You two are so annoying! So! I'm moving onto the next world so I can escape your stupid bickering! So long you little pests!" There was a black aurora then that came off Casey. After it ended, she collapsed to the floor.

After a few moments of staring at her, Alexis asked AJ with a foxy smile, "You are close to my heart? That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me!"

She giggled and hugged him tightly. He yelled at her, "HEY! Don't touch me!"

"But you love me!" she said kissing him on the cheek, "You are in love with your sister! Isn't that weird?"

"Just get out of here!" AJ said angrily. Alexis rolled her eyes annoyed and tapped him on the forehead. She then disappeared back inside of his mind.

"Thank God," he said and then he turned to look at Casey, "That ghost might of place some things in her head that could led to something bad. There is could be…"

* * *

Day 17: 8:34 a.m.

* * *

Outside of Casey's room was a note that was nailed to the doorway. Everyone had stopped by it and looked at it. They were all sad, but went on with their lives. On it, it read, "Due to critical illness, Casey will not be returning to the show. She has been permanently kicked off the show."

* * *

Author Notice: Another person as left the show and the chance at the big prize become an easier challenge with another person out of the way. Who will be the next to leave the show? Also, with this chapter, I have over 100,000 words in this story!

Someone mention they hated the fact that there is a bit of love between Ash and May in chapter 26. Here's the thing angry person, tough luck! My story, my rules! Ash and May love can happen in this story along with Ash and Misty!

I tried to make this chapter as fast as I could before my vacation which is on Sunday. I hoped you enjoyed this one even if it was rushed. Another thing, if I was to use a song in my next chapter, what would you think would be better from these three?

Dream On By: Aerosmith

This Ain't A Scene, it's An Arms Race By: Fall Out Boy

Dance, Dance By: Fall Out Boy

In the next chapter, while AJ sleeps the morning away, Alexis decides to mess with his dreams to her own pleasure. Crossover with the Love Hina cast will appear in the next chapter. It will also be on my one year anniversary of this story!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 35: Let the Sleeping Boy Party

Date: 3/20/07

Reviewers: Raykura-Kura

Anonymous

Katie Legends

Ghost

Conor Jahn

Respectshipper

SilverDarkDragonXD

Angry person

AshK

Akkiangel

Syaoran-San

Dragonlord Daoka

Glenn M.

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Dragon Cruzer

DeadlyD05

Shadow of the Black Arms

Raccoon eating fox demon

The Pokeman


	35. 35: Let the Sleeping Boy Party

Chapter 35: Let the Sleeping Boy Party

* * *

Day 17: 3:34 a.m.

* * *

A few hours before the note that stated Casey had left, there was AJ sound asleep. He had brought his mattress back into his room and went back to sleep on it. He was sound asleep dreaming happily.

Meanwhile, somewhere in his subconscious, Alexis is entering the room that controls his dreaming. Inside, she walks over to the 'machine' that makes his dreams. At the 'computer' there were a girl and boy talking to each other.

"No!" the girl said, "I want to add a dream about him taking Sakura to a romantic beach and kissing under the stars! It's so cute!"

"No!" the boy complained, "He's going to team up with Luke Skywalker and fight a robot made out of hot dogs!"

"Explains why he has such weird dreams," Alexis said poking her head in between the two kids, "With such knuckle heads like you on charge, he never has a normal dream!"

"We're sorry," both of them said gloomily, "We're sorry Miss Alexis the Beautiful."

"Beautiful?" asked another mind worker walking by, "Ha! She's so ugly, that when she went to the Freak Show, they offered her a job!" The worker then walks off laughing.

"I hate that guy," Alexis said, "He's the guy that makes AJ's humor and sarcasm. Anyways, why don't you two take a break, and I'll make AJ's next dream."

"I don't know," the girl replied, "This doesn't seem right."

"The guy who makes AJ's pleasure center can give you two something special to do together for you guys," Alexis said raising her eyebrows.

"Deal!" both of them said taking off.

Alexis sat down on the chair and laughed, "Suckers! Now! To make AJ's dream a bit more interesting and to give me a quick laugh!" She began to press buttons that said pleasure, cute, fantasy, music, memories, and all other sorts of things.

She giggled and said, "This is going to be so cool to see in action! I'll enter the dream later to see how this is going for him!" She pressed the button that said create dream and then she looked on the screen to see what would happen.

* * *

"Come on man!" some teenager said pushing a guitar into AJ's hands, "Let's move! This music isn't going to play itself!" AJ looked around the area. He was standing in the hallway with someone he didn't recognize, Ash, a Machop, and Riche.

"Where am I?" AJ said looking around.

"Don't give us that negative attitude!" Riche said whacking him up side the head hard, "WE are here to rock and... umm… what was the other thing?" Ash whispered into her ear.

"Oh!" she said, "We are here to rock and get drunk!"

"I thought it was rock and roll," AJ said.

"That's the dumbest I ever heard in my life," the Machop said picking up a bass guitar.

AJ blinked a few times and said, "Since when does a Machop talk?"

"Who are you calling Machop?" it replied, "I'm DJ Rona!" The Machop zipped down on a zipper and out popped an older girl 18 years old with red hair and yellow cat like eyes.

"Oh no," AJ said, "Not you!"

"That's right!" she said, "It is musician cousin! I'll be playing the bass guitar for our performance! Hey! Maybe you'll actually get a real girlfriend this time around! I can't believe you fell for the tramp Sakura Flowers. You gave her all the love you could, but she dumped you and moved on with some guy called Edger. That's hard."

"Huh?" AJ said, "What's going on anymore?"

"Oh yeah," Ash said handing him a sheet, "Do you have these lyrics down for sure? That's the music we're playing tonight for this party." AJ looked over the lyrics; even though he never seen the words before, he instantly remember them as if they were in the back of his head the whole time.

"This is our opening number," Ash said pointing at one of the songs, "You're the lead singer. Don't screw this up." Ash grabbed a guitar himself and led him into the next room with the rest of the "band."

Inside the room, he noticed right away that he had seen this place before and all of the people. They weren't real, but now… they were! It was the Love Hina girl cast and a few others he didn't recognize. "Alright!" Kistune said to all the girls in the room once the band was in, "Here's the band I hired to be playing, they're the Crashing Stars!"

"Huh?" AJ asked getting more and more confused by the moment. He looked around the room some more and saw a look sake and alcohol bottles in the room and a look off obviously tipsy women.

"Now you do remember this is Naru's bachelorette party and I do not want you to screw this up for me or her," Kitsune said to them, "If she doesn't like this, she'll get angry and you don't want her to be angry sober or under the influence. Got it?"

"Yes!" everyone said rushing over onto the stage to set up. AJ was getting more confused by the moment, but he did remember that Naru and Keitaro did get married at the end of the Love Hina series, so this must be a scene not from the series, but within the story itself.

A girl, who is a bit staggering, walks over to AJ holding a cup of sake. She give him a drunken sly smile and AJ returns the look by giving her a confuse look. She then said to him, "Hi cutie! My name is –hiccup! - Shinobu Maehara –hiccup!"

"I remember her from the series," AJ thought looking at her, "But she was much sweeter and much more innocent then this. I hope she sobers up quickly because she is creeping me out here."

"Come on," she said in a strange voice, "Kiss –hiccup!- me –hiccup!-" AJ blankly looks at her and taps her on the forehead. She then falls backwards onto the floor and giggles.

"Someone's over the limit," AJ said stepping onto the stage and thought, "Let's get this over with… maybe it is just a dream."

The music began to play with a soft rhythm of the bass and then followed by a loud screeching noise from the guitar. The drums then began to beat at an even beat and AJ began to sing:

**I am an arms dealer.  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words.**

**And…**

Ash interrupted and continued from there: **And don't really care, which side wins.**

AJ cuts him off annoyed and continues off from there:

**As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in**

**This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race**

**  
**The whole band joins as the drums and guitar move to the rhythm**: This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
**

AJ once again cuts everyone off in the room and continues to sing by himself**: This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race**

**I'm not a shoulder cry on,**

**But I digress**

The music blasts off making the room shake a bit as everyone begins to act wilder and crazier as the music speeds up and gets louder. AJ continues through the loud music:

**I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate**

The music slows down to a steadier beat, but everyone in the room continues to jam and dance to beat. Shinobu at this time, sits up immediately and turns her attention on AJ who also notices. He turns away from her, but she continues to give him a devilish look. AJ moves on forward:

**I wrote the gospel of giving up  
**Ash**: (You look pretty sinking)  
**AJ**: But the real bombshells have already sunk  
**Ash**: (pre-madonnas of the gutter)  
**AJ**: At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties**

**This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
Bandwagon's full. Please, catch another**

The strong rhythm returns and the music blasts off louder then before. AJ: **I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate**

The music speeds up, but a guitar stops playing while all the other instruments try to make up for it over their blare of the music. Everybody in the crowd is cheering and then Shinobu jumps onto stage to move in closer to AJ. He continues to ignore her through the blare of the music.

The drums began to roll and the guitar and bass speed up to catch up. The guitar hits one long and the drum continues to beat slowly while AJ continues onward with the song:

**All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose hips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing until your lungs give out**

Everybody in the room besides AJ and the band, starts to sing themselves in their own versions to the beat of the music:

**This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
**AJ said pointing to the band in the back**: Now you!  
This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
**AJ said turning to everyone else**: Wear out the groove  
This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
**AJ said to Shinobu by accident**: Sing out loud  
This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race  
**AJ issuing everyone to finish the last line**: Oh, oh  
This ain't a scene, it's a damn arms race**

AJ the finishes the song as the beat returns back in loud:

**I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate**

The song finishes, the music comes to a complete stop and everyone cheers in the room. Shinobu who is still on stage plants a large kiss on AJ's cheek and said, "You are so cool!"

"Like I said before, except that was to me," AJ said taking a step backwards, "Sober off first before we talk to each other." Unfortunately, she took another step towards him and he took another step backwards. This sadly, caused him to fall off stage.

* * *

Later after the music ended, the partiers requested the band to join them in their party. After a few minutes, everyone beside AJ was wasted and doing things… that are best left untold to this audience. AJ shook his head at everyone and walked out of the room.

"I'm not staying in there with a bunch of drunks," AJ said looking over the edge and looking at the ground before, "Is this a dream anyways? I can't seem to wake up from it!"

"There you are," Shinobu said sticking her head out of the room and then joining him next to the edge, "So, are you just going to stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Yep," he said, "You can go back in there and join the rest of the drunks like you."

She shook her head and said to him, "You think I'm drunk? I'm not drunk. I was just fooling with you. I was just pretending to be drunk to see what you were really like. I was wondering if you would be the time to take advantage of an innocent girl in a drunken moment like that. You know what? You passed with flying colors! You are definitely the type not to use that state to your advantage."

"Great," AJ said unemotionally, "What do I get? An A+ or something?"

"You know," she said with a smile, "I'm not really the type to be open with a boy. I'm so often really shy, but you are so different from other boys, it just gives me a… warm feeling inside."

"When you say different," AJ said, "You mean not in a bad way, right? I not too sure about what you mean here."

"I mean in a good way," she smiled and then she looked at the ground, "You know, I had a crush on the guy that is getting married to Naru for like forever it seems. But now that he is getting married, I guess I shouldn't like him anymore in that way and move on."

"Sounds interesting," AJ commented.

She nodded and then grabbed a hold of his hand. She said to him, "Please follow me for a second." She then led him through the twisting hallways of the apartments and to the rooftop. The view from up there was incredible with all the stars and glowing lights from the town below the hill.

"Wow," he said.

"I know," she said, "It's beautiful. It beautiful this time of year and getting to see the stars out like this makes it even worth more of my spare time. There is also a migration of Pidgeottos and Wingulls that pass through here sometimes and goes to the Hoenn region everywhere. When the flock come by, for some reason they all seem to land here to rest. During that time, I take my sketch pad and try to draw the scene. Never works out well since they always fly away too quickly."

"Hmm…" AJ said nodding his head while he looked around the wondrous world that surrounded him up there. He looked around some more and soon his eyes meet with hers. Both blankly looked into each others eyes.

She gave him a small smile, and he, for some reason, returned it. "You know," she said putting her hands onto the rail and pushing herself up a bit for a higher view of the area, "It is really great up here with the view insist?"

"It sure is with you making it better," he said, but there was a long silence after he said it. They looked back at each other and looked around embarrassed. "_Crap!_" he thought, "_Was I suppose to say that out loud or something?_"

"_Did he mean that?_" she thought to herself, "_This is getting too close for comfort all of a sudden. Is he trying to be romantic or cheesy with that line? Did he say that by accident? Ah man! I can't stand this with all these questions!_"

"Umm…" he said, "Sorry about that. That shouldn't have come out. I'm just thinking about something else."

"That's ok," she said. They looked away from each other. They were still a bit on edge about that, but they felt it was the right thing to say to the other, they just didn't know why.

All of a sudden, a white glop of something hit AJ's shoulder. Both heard the hit, looked at his shoulder, and then up. "Stupid Murkrow!" AJ said shaking a fist at it, "That damn thing pooped on me!"

"Here," she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a napkin from the party, "I'll get that." She move in closer to him and began to wipe his shoulder to get rid of the filth. Both blushed at this moment for being so close to each other.

The next few moments were a bit unexpected. The napkin fell from her hand, but she didn't seem to notice. She wrapped her arms around him and rest her head on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around her small body. She looked up and both looked into each other's eyes once again.

Then their lips meet in a long kiss and their eyes closed. The kiss was wet, but it felt so real that this couldn't be a dream anymore. AJ open his eyes and looked to see something he wish he didn't. The person now that was kissing him was Alexis.

He screamed, jumped from his spot and crashed onto the floor. He looked up at her and she smiled slyly. He looked around and saw that he was now back in his own room. He was awake. "So," she said, "Was that kiss with what you thought was Shinobu good?"

"You sicko!" he said pointing at her, "You somehow made that dream… and that song from scratch which was really good. But never mind that! Why did you do that?"

"To have a little fun with you and mess you up a bit," she admitted.

"You floozy!" AJ said pointing at her angrily.

Ash stuck his head into the room and then he completely went in. At this time, both Alexis and AJ were bickering about if she was or was not a floozy. "Umm…" Ash said looking between the two, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what is going on here!" AJ said angrily pointing at her, "She was being a royal pain in the ass as always and messed with my dreams!"

"Oh you are just sore because I found out about your crush on a fictional person," Alexis said pinching his right cheek with a large grin on her face and then turned to Ash, "He's in love with Shinobu from Love Hina!"

"So?" Ash asked and turned AJ, "It's no big deal man. I have a crush on Naru, but that doesn't mean anything you can be a shame off. Everyone has a fictional fantasy person they are in love with but know they can never get because they aren't real. We're the same."

"I don't want to be like you!" AJ said horrified and screamed. He ran out of the room in a loud roaring screaming that shook the window frames. While that happened, Alexis just laughed and laughed.

A few yards later, AJ stops to screeching halt and said to himself, "Hey! That song that was from my dream… I got to write it all down! If I can make it a real song, it'll be a great hit!"

* * *

Author Notice: Hooray! It's been one year since this story has come out and it has been one hell of a fun time writing this story. To explain a bit more about the origins of this story and how I came up with this, here's the deal. I was on spring break and in Florida in the Grand Caymans. I was in the hotel room thinking about Pokemon and all the favorite characters I liked about them. That's when I had that idea for the story. I stayed up late during those nights and thought of all the things that could happen and I finally made them a reality once I got back home.

I have some ideas for two new stories. A Pokemon one and a Spongebob one-shot. I'll give the details on one of them if you tell me which one you would like to see more. The details will appear in the next chapter.

As of March, there has been a bunch of great stories and now to share that with all of you, here they are for the Top 5 last month!

1. Kingdom Hearts 3: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

2. The Titan Chronicles, Ep. 3: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. The Elite Organization of Team Rocket By: Mr. Evil

4. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

5. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

In the next chapter, I'm thinking of a chapter dedicated to some movies and all of their glory or a chapter that deals straight with Misty and Ash. I'm not sure which one to do, but I could use some opinions.

* * *

Date: 4/4/07

Next to Come: Chapter 36: (Title in Progress)

Reviewers: Syaoran-San

AshK

Firefly the Umbreon

Akkiangel

The Unknown Alias

DeadlyD05

Pokemaster101

Katie Legends

Dragonlord Daoka

NYITNYIT

Blau dragon

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Raykura-Kura

Glenn M.

SilverDarkDragonXD

Dragon Cruzer

Shadow of the Black Arms

Stukov the One


	36. 36: How Do I Say It?

Chapter 36: How Do I Say It?

* * *

Day 17: 6: 57 a.m.

* * *

"I'm not listening!" AJ said holding his hands to his ears, "I'm not listening!" Alexis has been taunting AJ all morning about his secret crush on Shinobu and it was driving him crazy.

"Now that I think of it!" Alexis said smiling bigger and shoving her face into his face so that they were nose to nose, "You like girls with purple now don't you?"

"No I don't!" he said.

"Fess up!" Alexis said, "You like Ayane from Dead or Alive, Shinobu from Love Hina, Hinata from Naruto, and the Sakura here! They all have purple hair! You have monster crushes on girls with purple hair! Admit! It's the first step towards a solution to your problem!"

"Never!" AJ hollered in her face, "Snap out of it! I'll never say!"

"I have ways of dealing with you," Alexis said raising her eyebrows, "I have ways! I wrote a book while I was stuck in your head!"

"Ways?" AJ said, "You listening to those voices inside you hear again? They don't exist you know!"

"The voices may not exist as you say," Alexis said, "But they do have some pretty good ideas." AJ took a step away from Alexis; it didn't seem like a pretty good idea to be near her.

* * *

Misty is walking down to kitchen to make herself some food. Once she enters the dinning room area that'll led to the kitchen, she sees Ash eating a bowl of cereal at the table. All of a sudden, her heart began to beat harder and she become warmer.

"_Oh no!_" she thought with a shocked expression on her face, "_It's happening again! It has been happening every time I'm near Ash in the same room! What's wrong with me?_"

"Hey!" Ash said to her, "Is it just me or do hear a bunch of ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump right now?" He could hear her heartbeat! She had to get out of the room fast.

She ran out of the room, into the kitchen, and slammed the door behind her. Ash looked at the door strangely and thought to himself, "Some people just aren't morning people."

Back in the kitchen, Misty took a few deep breath quickly. "This isn't right!" she said, "I'm not supposed to have all these feelings! I can't have them! It's just not right for me to have when I know I shouldn't have them! Why me?" She walked over the other side of the room and started to bang her head against the wall.

Melody walked into the room and observed Misty's banging. "Umm Misty?" Melody said concerned, "The more you keep doing that, the bigger the hole in the wall you'll make here."

"I'm not making a hole in the wall!" Misty said turning around to her and then turning back to see a giant indent in the wall where cracks are coming off of. "Ok, maybe I'm making a dent, but not a hole in the wall!"

"You know," Melody said resting her head on the right palm of head, "You look a little red all of a sudden. Are you sick? Do you need to leave the place in order to get medical attention or something?"

"I'm just fine!" Misty said bluntly and then took a big gulp, "Ok, Melody. I need to ask you something important. Do you mind if I ask you?"

"Not at all!" she said moving over to the pantry and pulling out a box of blueberry pop-tarts, "You talk, and I'll eat and listen."

"You see," Misty said fidgeting with her fingers as she began to talk, "Let's just say I know this friend of mine who has this crush on a boy and stuff, but she's not that sure if it is a crush or not."

"Ah-uh," Melody said nodding and taking a bite out of her pop-tart, "Keep going."

"She's wondering if these warm feelings throughout her body when she gets around the guy are her feelings all coming together to let her know that she likes the guy a lot and stuff," Misty said, "Would you know?"

"The way you just said it to me…" Melody said, "I completely didn't understand you at all! Could you explain it bit more better?"

"Ugh!" Misty said running her head down her face, "She is basically wondering if the warm feelings she gets around the guy are basically telling her that she has romantic feelings for the guy. Would do you think?"

"What do I think?" Melody said, "Well, there are two possible scenarios for this case. First! She does have these romantic feelings for the guy and the warmth coming out of her is basically her body's way of telling her it is alright to like this guy no matter what."

"Oh…" Misty blushed, "And the other one?"

"Allergy reaction to something on the guy," Melody said, "Maybe his cologne or body spray." Misty nodded. Ash never has worn body spray or cologne all of his life and he could really use it! He's 14 and he stinks to hell when he doesn't take a shower.

"Ok," Misty said, "Now what would my friend do after realizing these feelings?"

"Well…" Melody said thinking as she moved towards the fridge to get a carton of chocolate milk, "She could either tell the guy about these feelings, find out if he has the same towards your friend, or wait and see what happens! It's whatever really works out for your friend in the end, ok?"

"Thanks," Misty nodded, "This talk was interesting."

"Glad it helped!" Melody said, "Here's looking at you, kid!" She gives Misty a smile and proceeds to eat her breakfast. Misty nodded and walked outside and back in the dinning room.

Ash was still there, he poured another bowl of cereal from the box he brought with him and sighed. All her feelings came back into her and she knew it was true. Melody was right. She can't keep them all inside of her or she'll explode into pieces.

She walked over to Ash and said to him nervously, "Umm… Ash? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He jumped back and held his hands up to his face. "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong! Just don't hurt me!"

"I'm not mad at you!" Misty hissed at him and then began to talk gently to him, "You see, I been meaning to say something to you that is very important and something I should of said a long time ago."

"Go to the hell?" Ash asked.

"NO!" Misty yelled at him and the calmed down again, "Ok, maybe I wanted to say that at one point, but that's not the case this time around, alright?" He nodded.

"You see…" she said taking a deep breath, "What I really want to say is…" Then, the doors that led into the hall burst open and a girl in bunny pajamas walked in. She was completely dressed as a white rabbit from head to toe, even including bunny ears. At her head was a hood that came over her head and hair, but left a hole in for her face to be visible. It was a cheerful May.

"Hey Ash!" she said running over to him and hugging him tightly, "Here's a visit from your number-one!" She giggled happily and pushed Misty away to the ground.

"Oh!" she said looking at the table, "You're having cereal! Can I have some?" She reached for the bowl but Ash smacked her bunny paw away from his breakfast.

"Silly rabbit," he said to her, "Trix are for kids!"

Misty stood back up and sighed. Perhaps it wasn't the right time right now to express herself to him. Especially with a giant Easter Bunny girl sitting on his lap.

* * *

Misty decided to a take a walk outside the mansion to ease her mind of her thought of Ash. As they reached the right side of the mansion, she saw a girl she had never seen before. She had short green hair, emerald eyes, a yellow sweater vest and tie over a white blouse, grey skirt, with black stockings, and black shoes.

The girl was jumping up and down to reach a remote control tied to a fish line that led up to a second floor window that was open. In the window was a fishing rod peeking out, but not revealing the person who was fishing. The girl who was jumping up and down groan and mumbled everything she jumped up to reach the remote which would pull up everything she jump and drop back down when she landed.

"Come on!" the girl whined, "This isn't nice! What you did was one, but knocking me out the window and making me jump around to reach the remote is another thing!"

"I suppose I know who this is," Misty said walking over to the girl, "AJ?"

"But at the moment sadly, it's Andrea," the girl sighed as she continued to jump up and down to reach the remote.

"I can pretty much imagine what happened before I got here so you don't need to say anything about it," Misty said continuing to watch 'Andrea' jump up and down becoming more exhausted by each jump.

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse," Alexis said poking her head out the window and looking down on the two girls, "Andrea, I'll promise to change you back if you promise to do everything sisters would do together!"

"I refuse!" Andrea yelled at her.

"What?!" Alexis said shocked, "How can someone refuse an offer you cannot refuse?! You can't go against the family!"

Andrea ignored the statement and turned to Misty. "So do have anything to add or say?" she said to Misty who was watching the scene unfold, "Otherwise could you leave while I handle this?"

"Actually," Misty said rubbing the back of her head, "Can I ask you important question?"

"HEY!" Alexis called back down to the both of them, "I already ask her an important question! You wait your turn!"

"Your question has been denied," Andrea called back up, making her angrier. Andrea turned back to Misty asked, "Ok, what do you want to ask me?"

"You are kind of a guy right?" Misty asked. Andrea narrowed her eyes.

"Ok," Misty said blushing, "Not the right choice of words right now. What I mean to say is that you are friends with Ash, right?"

"More or less," she shrugged, "Why? You need some dirt on him to ruin him like you always have been doing these past couple of days?"

"Not at the moment," Misty said and began to ask her nervously, "I-I have be-been wondering. As he… ever… talked-ed about being… in-interested in a girl here?"

"No he hasn't," Andrea said looking back up at the remote, "Why do you ask? What want to start up a rumor and spread around what his secret love desire is to everyone or something like that?"

"No," Misty said, "I was just wondering if he did. But has there been any hint of what he may like here?"

"I'm not that sure," Andrea said, "But could you excuse me now? I have more important issues that need to be dealt with at the moment." Misty nodded and took a step out of the way.

Andrea took a few steps back and dashed at the hanging remote. She jumped up high, but Alexis raised the remote up a bit. Then Andrea slammed her feet against the wall and pushed herself up at a 75 degree angle back at the remote. She grabbed it and fell to the ground clutching the remote and line. Unfortunately, when she grabbed onto the remote and pulled it down, she yanked Alexis as well out of her spot in the room pulling her out of the window.

"I got it!" Andrea cheered happily when she landed, "I got it!" Then, Alexis came crashing down on her knocking them both to the ground. The remote slipped out of Andrea's hands and began to roll down the hill. Both girls jumped up and ran after the remote yelling, "It's mine!"

* * *

Misty walked back inside the house to let the two sisters duke it out. She walked through the halls of the first floor until she reached the arcade room again. In the room, she saw Ash playing Mortal Combat. "I shall win!" he said furiously to the screen, "Then I'll retake my role as the Mortal Combat Champion once more from her!"

The wave of emotions once again over took her and she became warmer and warmer. "Not again!" she thought, "Must this happen every single time! I got to tell him!"

"NO!" Ash said dropping to his knees once losing the game, "I WILL NOT LOSE TO MISTY! I MUST CONTINUE TO TRAIN HARDER THEN EVER!"

"_Why am I worried about him anyhow with another girl_," Misty thought looking at him strangely, "_Why would any girl like him, besides his over hyped fan-club? Oh yeah… why me?!_"

"Oh hey Misty," Ash said darting his eyes over at her, "Do you need something? I'm not ready yet to challenge you at a rematch ok?"

"That's fine with me," Misty said nervously, "Anyways; I need to tell you something important that I haven't been able to tell you yet since bunny girl interrupted."

"Ok," Ash said, "What do you need to say to me?"

"Well," Misty said getting nervous again, "It's hard to explain, but… I believe these words should say it. Ash! I…" All of a sudden, like before, the door to the room burst open and two men ran into the room shoving Misty in the Whack-A-Diglett game.

"There you are!" one of guys said, "We are taking a random male urine test for drugs, alcohol, and all that other jazz. You'll need to come with to the bathroom." They both grabbed Ash by the shoulder blades and dragged him out of the room.

Misty got back to her feet and looked at the door. "Oh come on!" Misty yelled back, "Why does this have to be so difficult?" She sighed once more and left the room annoyed more then ever.

* * *

"Well my urine's been past," Ash said walking into the living room where AJ (Who's back to normal), Sakura, and Misty are for the moment, "No surprise, but they are screening for my advance drugs now like katamari and damacy. Whatever those are."

"Those feelings are all coming back again," Misty whined to herself, "Do all these feelings have to do with him? WHY ME?" Sakura looked at Misty as she mumbled to herself. Sakura looked at her and Ash. Then it clicked on in her head.

"Oh," Sakura smiled, "I get this!" She stood up and pulled up AJ along with her.

"I think we should be get going to somewhere else," she said to him.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because of these two," she said, "Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"Are we going away so we can kiss or something?" AJ asked, "Because these two seen us kiss plenty of times and I believe those two could hardly care less unless… oh! We're going to makeout?"

"No!" she hissed at them, "Misty has these feelings for Ash and we're going to leave so she can confess them to him. This needs to be a stress free environment for the magic to happen!"

She then began to lead AJ out gripping him tightly. AJ, who looks surprised, said, "Wait a minute?! Them?! That can't happen! That's not…" Then both of them disappeared out of the room out the door Ash just used.

Misty took the hint and stood up. "Umm," she said to him, "Can I talk to you right now? It's really been important and so far a random drug test and bunny have interrupted me so far today for expressing this to you."

"Sure," Ash said.

"Could you sit down first?" Misty said, "These words may shock you." He nodded and sat down in the brown recliner in the room. All of a sudden, there was a ticking sound from underneath the chair. Then chair reclined really far backwards and then launched Ash out of the room through an open window, luckily.

"HUH?!" Misty said looking back and forth between the two spots, "Now what just happened?"

"Whoopee!" Domino said running into the room through a different door, "I'm booby trap worked on Ash like a charm! I saw his expression on tape with the secret camera and I couldn't stop giggling!"

"WHAT?!" Misty said as her jaw dropped.

"Yeah!" Domino said, "You see, Ash always sits in that chair every single day we been here and nobody else as does! So it was the perfect spot to booby-trap! Oh man! I got to send that tape to KFV, Kanto's Funniest Videos!"

Rage began to build in Misty and flames literally began to fill the room. Domino began to squeak in fright of what was happening and then whimpered, "Oh come on! You never liked him anyhow! We are always hassling him… I didn't realize…"

Misty picked her up and tossed her out of a closed window in the room in a big pit of rage. The flames died down and she was left panting from all of that exhausting anger release on Domino. Melody opened the door after she heard the window shatter and looked around. "Aw!" Melody groaned, "Oh come on! We just replace this window! How many more do we have to go through anyhow?"

* * *

Author Notice: That's right! I'm back after a little break and working on this story! It took me some time, but I found this one to be good and hopefully able to please some of you Pokeshippers and the people who wanted the focus to turn away from AJ for once.

As for the previews of the other stories I mention I would say about in this chapter, I'll probably post them up on my profile instead. Check there soon for the details.

Throughout the story, I have carefully placed famous lines from the movies Casablanca and The Godfather, a shout out to a Playstation 2 video game (Not Mortal Kombat), a reference to a commercial, and a reference to a TV show. Can you spot them all and name them all?

April has ended and now comes the important Top 5 stories of the month! This is the Top 5!

1. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

2. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

3. Gender Bending By: Cyberbanjo

4. Linked by Friendship By: KH-Akyra

5. The Matter of Choice By: Dearing

I didn't have any updates last month so I'm excepting any new stories you would like to tell me about to check out or some of your own as well!

In the next chapter, in a desperate attempt to end who will be Ash's girlfriend, May and Melody decide to hold two dates, one for the both of them individually to end this bitterness. Sakura, Domino, AJ, Alexis, and Misty will all take part in setting up for the date. Though Misty is having conflicting thoughts if she should ruin the dates or help them. It's a chapter you will not want to skip over!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 37: I Wish I Was Ash's Girl

Date: 5/13/07

Reviewers: Syaoran-San

AshK

Yoshizilla

ShadowWerewolf

Anonymous

DeadlyD05

Shadow of the Black Arms

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Blau demon

Katie Legends

Ghost

Akkiangel

Raykura-Kura

Glenn M.

Vanessa

Puppers

Dragon Cruzer

Pokemaster101

Black-Dax

Raccoon eating fox demon

* * *

P.S.

I have now decided to give this some real thought and here's the basic new type of shipping introduced into this story created by me! Tell me which one would you prefer to see with AJ.

AJxAlexis: SliblingShipping (This is an obvious one, and this entire series will have hints and references to this relationship if it'll grow more than a brother and sister relationship or more of deeper one instead of that)

AJxDomino: ShyShipping (You know, because they were or are shy about their feelings for each other.)

AJxSakura: CameraShipping (Because they both kissed each other two times on camera and decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend from that point on)


	37. 37: I Wish I Was Ash's Girl

Chapter 37: I Wish I was Ash's Girl

* * *

Day 17: 2:13 p.m.

* * *

Life has gotten back to normal in the mansion for the moment. Everyone was in the living room being come and relaxful. Ok, maybe most of them were tense, but no one was acting crazy or being nuts.

AJ was playing Golden Sun on his GBA with Alexis looking over his shoulder to watch his progress in the game. Domino was working on the recliner so that it wouldn't launch Ash out of it again while Sakura napped in the other one. Ash was sitting in the middle of the sofa reading Love Hina while May and Melody stared at each other on the opposite ends of the sofa. Misty was watching TV in a rocking chair she brought into the room, but she occasionally glanced over at Ash.

AJ saved his game and turned it off. "Hey!" Alexis said, "But you were getting so far! Why did you just stop all of sudden?"

"Because I have feeling that something is about to happen that'll take my attention away from the game anyhow," AJ said sitting the Gameboy Advance on the sofa he was sitting on with Alexis, "It's a disturbance with force padwan."

Just then, both Melody and May pounced and grabbed a hold of Ash's arms suddenly. "He's mine!" Both girls began to yank Ash towards themselves, but neither one prevailed.

Alexis blinked her eyes and looked at AJ. "Teach me oh great master of the force!" she said standing up and bowing.

"This can't be good for my joints," Ash mumbled as he was pulled back and forth between the two love-sick puppies.

"They're at it again are they?" Sakura said cracking one of her eyes open to see the scene unfold and then closing it again, "Must they interrupt this rare peaceful moment in this home?"

"I can knock them out," Domino suggested waving her wrench she was just using around, "Just a quick stealth like walk behind them, and boom! They're out cold!"

"Thank you for such a nice humane way of dealing with things," AJ said sarcastically as he popped up a can of Sprite.

"You know," Alexis said watching AJ drink his soda, "How many cans have you had today?"

"Let me think about this one," AJ said, "Before the show, I was drinking 3 cans a day, exercising it off so I wouldn't get fat. Since the show, I went up 2 cans. Now that you are around, I'm up 10 cans today. Since the morning as also past by, so far… I drank about 7 cans today and this would be number 8 is what I'm drinking here!"

"Give me that!" Alexis said snatching the can out of his hands, "You have a problem."

"No," he said getting annoyed, "You are my problem. You are the one I that makes me need to drink so much soda! If this was anyone's fault, it would be you."

"This is like one of those episodes of Montel or something when they address the problem in the relationship," Misty said observing AJ and Alexis going at it once again.

"HELLO?" Ash said, "Anyone going to help me here?" Both girls were stilling pulling on him.

"It's always about you isn't it?!" both siblings hissed at him, "What about our issues?"

"Yeah well none of you are having your arms pulled out at the socket!" Ash yelled. In response to that, both of them ran over and pulled Melody and May away from Ash allowing him to collapse onto the couch.

"Thank God!" he said, "Let's just hope the feeling come back to my arms soon."

"You two constantly bicker over Ash," Alexis said, "And you two literately fight over him teeth to nails as well! Even for to rivals fighting over the same guy, you two take it way too literally."

"This must be a way for you two to settle this," Misty said, "It's getting annoying."

"I know!" Sakura said jumping up quickly, "I'll always wanted to do this! Let's play match maker!"

"Oh boy," AJ said sitting down on the couch, "As long as I'm not involved and you don't sing the song from Fiddler on the Roof, I'm cool with it."

"You'll be with this no matter what!"

"You're not the boss of me!" AJ protested.

"What was that?" Sakura said in a dark and grim voice that sent a shiver up everyone's spines.

"Nothing master," AJ said.

"From my view of this," Ash said looking at the both of them, "You two seem to be in a relationship in which the girl is basically a puppet master and the guy is the puppet." Both of them gave Ash looks that meant shut up or else.

"Anyways," Sakura said, "Why don't we have you two take Ash out on a date and then he can decide which one he would prefer to be with after both dates are done!"

"Do I have to get involved with this?" Ash moaned.

"You are the main reason why these girls are going at it!" Domino said.

"And I repeat!" Ash said getting angrier, "Do I have to get involved with this?" Everyone sighed, this could be a lot harder said then done when it came down to it.

* * *

Sakura, Alexis, Domino, Misty, and AJ held a meeting to decide how everything would play out on the date while the other 3 get ready. "So here's the plan!" Alexis said, "We'll use this room which is pretty much a restaurant already to hold the date in!"

Everyone nodded and looked around. It was a charming setting with small round tables with candles and two chairs pulled up to each of them, a small bar area with stool set up to them, a small stage with spot lights pointing at it, a old fashion jukebox, and the walls were painted green. "So," Alexis said, "We'll all serve as waitress, cooks, and entertainment.

"So! I'll cook the food for them, Sakura will be the waitress that serves them the food, Domino can rotate between entertainment along with being the bartender, and AJ will be the main waitress and girl that takes them to their romantic setting and table! Misty can do whatever!" Alexis giggled as she thought of the scene in her head.

"I heard I was a waitress," AJ said getting worried, "But I believe the proper term for me would be waiter. Unless… ah crap! Why me?"

"Because you're a cute girl when you're a girl!" Alexis chimed.

"You force me to be a girl and I'm totally ticked off about it and act crazy!" AJ fumed, "How is that cute?"

"You're anger makes you adorable!" Alexis smiled.

"Oh?" AJ said cocking an eyebrow, "So if I hit your head over with a shovel and then use it to burry you in the most remote part of the woods so no one would ever find you again, would you still find that cute on any level?"

"My ghost will continue to be with you saying cute!" Alexis said.

"Let's get back to moment we are in," Sakura said, "So we have all of our positions, lets set up!"

"But first!" Alexis said reaching into her pocket and walking to AJ, "Let's get you ready!"

"Let's not and say we did?" AJ said taking a step back.

"Oh come on!" Alexis said pulling out the item from her pocket and waving it in front of AJ, "Do you know what this thing?"

"It Playboy Bunny Necklace," AJ said. Everyone blinked and gave him a weird look in surprise.

"I was more the lines of thinking you would have said plain old necklace," Alexis said, "Or even a bunny necklace, but Playboy Bunny Necklace? You're right and all, but how would you know of anything like this?"

"Look this isn't about me!" AJ said quickly changing the subject, "Why would you have a necklace that represents Playboy?"

"Actually!" Alexis said, "It's deeper than that of a necklace! I found this little thing in the sci-fi room the other day where I found the remote! When I messed with this little think, I was so surprised by it. Then I took it because I thought of you!"

"That's sweet," AJ said taking another step backwards, "But if it came from that same room where you got the remote and now it's in your hands, I'm not sure that I'm flatter that you thought of me when you took it."

"Show us how it works!" Domino said, "I'm already interested in it!"

"But first a simple change!" Alexis said pulling out her remote and turning AJ back into Andrea and then putting the necklace around her neck, "Now the rest just kinds of happens then!"

All of sudden, Andrea glowed and her clothes vanished into the necklace. "KYAA!" she shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Soon, a new set of clothes slowly appeared all over her body in slowly motion. She formed a pair of long black leather boots, a white bathing suit around her torso that cover her waist and up past her boobs, and then two bunny ears popped out on top of her head.

When the light stopped glowing, it left Andrea in a brand new suit. Everyone was star struck and left speechless for a few moments. Then, Misty interrupted by saying, "WOW! That was like Sailor Moon transformation without the fancy sailor clothing!"

"What just happened to me?!" Andrea said horrified.

"Check it out!" Alexis said gleefully pulling out a makeup mirror and showing it to Andrea, "Isn't that such a cool gadget huh?"

Andrea examined herself top to bottom and repeated the process over again. "You know," Andrea said, "You better hope you can run because I'm going to strange you with this ear!" Alexis jumped behind Sakura as Andrea charged at her, but was restrained by Misty and Domino.

"Ok bunny girl!" Misty said holding onto Andrea's left arm as she struggled to free herself.

"Yeah!" Domino said, "But you do remind me of a Buneary!"

"Oh come on!" Andrea said getting gloomy, "Why me? This isn't good for my phobia! You know how I cannot stand erotic stuff and needless to say, this bunny thing isn't working for me! I can't go around looking like a Playboy bunny! It sends the wrong image to people!"

"Hey!" Alexis said just realizing something, "You know your bunny ears react to whatever emotion you are currently having? They sag when you're sad or they perk up when you're angry! Cool!"

Andrea looked at her the bunny ears and saw how they sagged. She sighed again and gloomy slumped to the floor. "Why must you torture me?"

"Life kind of works out this way," Alexis said with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah?!" Andrea said getting really angry, "I got a few good words for you! In fact! I got 7! You are a…"

* * *

Due to the content on of her words… we regret to inform you of a slight pause in the show for the moment. Please enjoy these commercial breaks!

This program is brought to you by the following products:

Buzz Cola, Duff Beer, Triforce Chocolate, Madden NFL 04' coming out in September, and Mr. Meaty. We now bring you back to your regular schedule program.

* * *

"… So pissed off by you!" Andrea said finishing her sentence. Everyone's jaws nearly touched the floor in shock about all the words she just said.

"Wait a minute!" Domino said, "Piss is a word you cannot say on TV? I swear I just heard it on TV a little while ago!"

"She said!" Misty said pointing at Andrea.

"Yes I said all the words you are not allowed to say on TV!" Andrea snapped at Misty, "What are you going to do about it? Do that court thing over again like we did with Domino?"

"Nah," Sakura said shaking her head, "That felt stupid and that chapter of the story wasn't very popular with the readers of this story for one reason or the other."

"Well whatever the cause," Andrea said looking now at Alexis, "Why did you turn me into a bunny?!"

"Because it's like a test for Ash!" Alexis said, "I want to see if he can keep his eyes off other girls and on the main girl!"

"There are two things wrong with what you just said," Andrea said, "For one thing, I'm not a frickin' girl, spiritually speaking, and I'm not a person you can use for such things like this! Why did you use yourself for this test?"

"Well I'm cooking so I won't be seen!" Alexis said, "And when I considered all the other girls, that not pretty enough to steal his attention at all." All the girls gave her mean looks.

"Yeah well I'm taking this off!" Andrea said grabbing at her necklace, "The necklace is coming off!" Once she grabbed it, she was electrocuted with a thousand bolt surge of energy.

After the surge, she blinked a few times and fell onto the floor. Domino sniffed the air and said, "Is it just me, or does anyone else smell something cooking?"

"That's my skin," Andrea moaned, "What the hell?"

"You can't take that necklace off until I press this button on the remote," Alexis said waving her remote in front of the down bunny, "Nah-a-nah!"

"That's it!" Andrea said jumping up to her feet, "I'm going to turn into a trophy and hang you over the mantel!"

"OH!" Alexis said, "A bunny fight!" Andrea exploded into a full on rage lashing out at Alexis. She dodged the attack though with ease. Andrea was way out of focus so she couldn't land any hits.

"Stand still!" Andrea growled.

"When I think of that," Alexis said dodging the attacks, "That would be a very bad idea I think."

"Then don't think!" Andrea sneered.

"Are we forgetting the date here or what?" Sakura said making everyone focused.

"Oh right!" everyone said, "Let's get moving!" Alexis shoved Andrea away and charged into the kitchen. Sakura grabbed a waitress' apron and followed Alexis into the kitchen. Domino jumped over the counter and put on a black apron.

"Before I get ready for my job…" Andrea said to Misty, "I'll be needing a bottle of mountain dew. It's the younger person's version of scotch. Where did I leave my bottle?" She walked off in a gloomy mood.

"So what'll be taking place here is Advanceshipping and Shamoutishipping," Misty mumbled to herself as she fold her arms, "I demand my Pokeshipping! I cannot let this happen! My feelings are true, and I'll make them true to him before those sluts put the moves on him! Here's the Misty storm!"

"Who are you talking to?" Andrea said returning with two large bottles of mountain dew in both hands.

"NONE OF YOU'RE BUISNESS!" she shouted at Andrea who has her hair blown back by the screaming.

"Is every girl today in a bitchy mood?" Andrea asked confused.

* * *

Ash looked at himself in the mirror. He had found the same suit and pants he wore for the dance a few days back. Alexis recommend that he wear it to make a good impression on his two dates. "So," he said to himself, "It has finally come down to this. It's either Melody or May. Advanceshipping or Shamoutishipping. Ah man!"

His head lowered at that the two thought of both girls. He didn't want to hurt either of them by choosing one and forgetting the other, but if he didn't chose one of them, he would keep on getting hurt in the process.

"Well Ash," he said to himself, "It's either May or Melody as of now? Who's it going to be?"

His reflection spoke back to him and said, "I'm not sure! Why you asking me?! I can't chose under these conditions?! WHAA!" His reflection than ran off screen balling his eyes out.

"Man," he blinked, "Even my reflection is having a hard time! This isn't going to be easy period. Ok then…. Here I go."

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He walked outside and headed to Melody's room, she was his first date of the night. He knocked on her door and Melody's voice emerged from the room, "Is that my prince charming?"

"I suppose so," Ash shrugged at the door and mumbled to himself as he looked at himself downward, "I don't seem to be that charming."

"Here I am," Melody said as she opened the door to the room, "How do I look?" She had combed her hair down straight and it seemed gleam in the light. She had put on pink lip stick (Is there such a thing as pink lip stick?) and painted her nails pink. Her arms and legs were much smoother than usual.

She wore a green dress that went down to her knees. The dress' begin dipped past her collar bone, but not past her cleavage. She wore green high heels. All in all, she left Ash with a shocked look on his face. She was one of the beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life.

"Umm…." he said trying to gather all the right words together, "You look… pretty." She looked at him with peculiar look and then smiled.

She let out a small giggle and said softly, "Thanks. Are you ready for this tonight then?" He nodded. She held out her arm and he took it. Then they both walked arm and arm to the restaurant to meet the team waiting for them.

* * *

Ash and Melody walked into the restaurant and found it very romantic. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit up at every table. The tables were all blocked off by roping used at the airports. There was a gap the lead into the air that had a podium in front of it. At the podium was a bunny girl who clutched a bottle of Mountain Dew in one hand held up her face with the other. Her bunny ears with dipping low as if she was depressed.

"Wild guess here," Ash said approaching the girl with Melody, "AJ?"

"Humph," the girl said putting the bottle up to her face and taking a big swing from it, "Who cares?! What'd ya what?"

"Table for two apparently," Melody said.

"Yeah yeah," the girl sighed, "My life sucks. Why do I have to go on like this?"

"Because you're cute like this!" Alexis said popping up from out of nowhere, "Come on! Cheer up for me and everyone else here Ms. Sad Bunny."

A vein seemed to pulse out of Andrea's head at that moment. Her bonked Alexis with her bottle and tossed her back into the kitchen. "Go back to your spot woman!" Andrea shouted as Alexis flew back into the kitchen, and then she turned to face the couple, "A table for two? Right this way."

She led them to a table in the center of the area and sat them down. "Ok," she said handing them both a menu, "I'll be back to get your order. If you need a drink, please refer to the bar area over there. I'll be there taking shots of pure sugar mixed with melted chocolate."

They both watched as Andrea wobble her way over to the bar, sat down, and watched as her head collapsed onto the table with a storm cloud appearing over head. "Well," Melody said with a slight laugh, "Isn't she just little miss sunshine."

"Yeah," Ash said picking up the menu and putting it to his face, "Let's see what's here to eat."

As both of them looked over the menus, Misty emerged out of the kitchen door next to Domino who is passing shots to Andrea who still has her head down on the ground. Misty is holding a violin and begins to play it so gently that it soothes Andrea's bad mood away from her.

"Wow," Domino said to Misty as she filled out another shot for Andrea, "You're pretty good. Where did you learn to play?"

"My sisters always said I was a tomboy from such a young age," Misty said, "That they wanted me to do something gentle that a girl would know how to do. They made me play hop-scotch, a tambourine and jump rope. Then they gave me three choices and I had to do two of them. I could either do ballet, gymnastics, and or play the violin. I did gymnastics and violin. I wouldn't be caught dead doing ballet."

Domino nodded and returned to filling up shot glasses for Andrea, but she had already left her spot to take Ash and Melody's orders. Misty made her away over towards the three. "So I'll have the steak…" Ash said to Andrea who was writing everything down.

"Not on your life!" Alexis shouted from the kitchen, "I can't cook that that meal fast enough so you can also have a date with May tonight!"

"Fine," Ash said annoyed, "I go with my first choice. I'll have a cheeseburger and fries."

"I'll take the chili dog and chips if we are going to eat like this," Melody smiled worriedly.

"Fine," Andrea sighed, "But remember… get your own damn drinks."

Misty had stopped a few feet away from them and now had stopped playing the violin and was now pulling back the bow with the strings taking an aim at Melody with it. Andrea spun around to head to the kitchen to give Alexis' the order when she saw Misty taking aim.

Andrea quickly pulled Melody out of her chair as the bow was let loose. The bow flung past her and embedded itself in the floor a few feet away. Andrea sighed, but Melody gave her a weird look unaware of what just happened. "Something up?" she asked, "Why did you pull me from my spot?"

"Oh!" Andrea laughed as she thought up a lie, "I just wanted to ask you a private question. What do you think of the date so far? Is it going well?"

Melody smiled and said, "Uh-huh! This is so nice, but why did the violin music end? It was so wonderful!"

Andrea shrugged nervously and returned to her spot at the bar. Misty was nowhere in sight at this point. Andrea sat down just as Ash made his way to the bar. He asked Domino, "Can I get two sodas? One Dr. Pepper for Melody and a Root Bear for me?"

Domino snickered, "Yes Romeo. I'll get you and your Juliet your drinks! So! When will you two reach first base? After this date?"

"Shut up!" Ash growled at as he blushed, "Don't make such disgusting comments like that!" Domino chuckled and filled two cups with the drinks he requested.

Andrea watched her as she sat the drinks down on the counter. Then both of them looked a few for a moment and Andrea saw Misty's hand from out of nowhere (actually under the bar) drop in a drop of a liquid into Melody's drink from a baser. Then she vanished as the both of them looked back on the drinks.

"Here you go," Domino said and then added, "Romeo."

Ash gave her a look and took both drinks to his table. Andrea panicked and ran towards the table as Melody took her drink. She snatched it out of her hand and chugged it all down in one gulp. "HEY!" Melody said angrily, "That's mine!"

"Caffeine's not good for you on a date!" Andrea said quickly, "Besides! I need to drink away my problems in soda." All of a sudden, she felt woozy and the room began to spin. She then collapsed backwards onto the floor in front of the two.

Misty, who was hiding, mumbled to herself, "Curses! My plan is not working! Maybe this isn't the best way to go…"

* * *

After Andrea got back to her feet and was back at the bar, Sakura walked out of the kitchen pushing a food cart towards the both of them. "Dinner is severed madam and monsieur."

She lift up both food trays and presented the food to the both of them. They both took their food and set it down in front of them. Sakura gave them both a smile and walked with the cart. "This is so nice," Melody said taking a bite out of her food "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ash said as he talked with food in his mouth, "Uh-huh. It's very nice and all." Melody gave him a dark look and he swallowed his food.

"Anyways," Melody said, "You know… do you remember the first ever memory we had of each other together?"

"Yeah," he said, "When I first arrived on Shamouti Island."

"Yeah," she smiled as she thought back to that time, "You were a trainer and I gave you the honorary trainer kiss or some tradition like that."

"Yeah…" Ash said as he thought back to that moment. He blushed as he remember her lips pressing against his cheek. They were soft and a little bit wet… it was his first kiss ever from a girl.

"You look a bit red," Melody said after swallowing another bite from her food, "You ok."

"It's nothing," Ash said, "Just nothing."

"Yeah," Melody said sitting down her chili dog, "I played the maiden or what not and you had to go to Fire, Ice, and Thunder Island, collect the spheres and bring them back. It was some dumb old tradition at first, but ever since you saved the world, it's been a huge deal back there on my island."

Ash nodded his head as he thought back to the moment of the kiss. Melody sees him staring off into space and blushes. "Oh I'm sorry," she said, "You probably wanted to say something, right?"

"I'm good," Ash said, "I'm just fine."

"That's good," Melody smiled nervously. She had never been on a date before in her life. This was so nervous racking. It was just easier to pest him or shower him with love like she does normally, but when it got down to just plain talking, it was difficult to say the least.

Both of them continued to eat meal peacefully, talking about things in their lives and what has happen since they left each other so many years ago. Andrea watched from the bar and yawned. "How can you yawn at something so beautiful?!" Sakura asked Andrea because of her shocking behavior.

"I'm so tried of being a girl already!" Andrea pouted folding her arms and then turning to Alexis who was also watching, "Can't you just turn me back now? We already prove he won't look at another girl no matter what type of eye appeal."

"Humph," Alexis said, "Not a chance! You have to stay the way you are for the next date and I want you to sing the dance song for these two as well! You are the best singer and I chose such a good song!"

"Oh no!" Andrea said, "I not staying a girl, but I'll meet your demands on the singing part. Here's a little treat for you that'll make you change me back to normal."

She pulled out the hypnotizing wheel from so long ago and began to hypnotize Alexis. "You will turn off the bunny necklace and change me back into a guy!" Alexis nodded in a daze and did as she was told.

Soon a normal looking AJ appeared on the scene. He looked down his jeans and said, "Yep! That's better now!"

He snatched away Alexis remote and smashed it against the bar breaking it into two. "My remote!" Alexis cried out horrified.

"That's not all," AJ said dropping the necklace to the ground. He then smashed it beneath his shoes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're so mean!" Alexis frowned.

"I do what I do," AJ shrugged and walked towards the couple, "Alright you two! Move it onto the dance floor! It's time for your first dance!"

"But you saw me at the prom!" Ash said, "I can't dance!"

"Suck it up!" AJ said pushing him onto the floor, "Stick it out for a few songs alright?" Ash sighed and Melody walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry," she said to him, "You'll be great." Ash blushed and nodded in reply. AJ took his spot on center stage and Domino shined a spot light on him.

"Alright!" he said taking a microphone, "Get ready to dance to this great song! It'll be your first dance!" Everyone awed and laughed. Both Melody and Ash blushed in response, but Melody smiled through it. She was finally getting her dance with Ash.

"Not really much a dance song," AJ said, "But move to the rhythm. Alright! Let's get it goin'!"

He pressed a button on the boom box on the stage and music began to float onto the stage. He gripped the microphone and began to sing:

AJ**: I'm packed and I'm holding,  
I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden and  
she lives for me, She says she lives for me,  
Ovation, She's got her own motivation,  
she comes round and she goes down on me,  
And I make her smile, It's like a drug for you,  
Do ever what you want to do,  
Coming over you,  
Keep on smiling,  
what we go through.  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you,  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse,  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse,  
And I come on like a freak show takes the stage.  
We give them the games we play, she said,  
I want something else, to get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, Good-bye.**

The song was a bit tricky to move to, but Ash and Melody got going moved well to the beat. Domino and Sakura began to sing along to the song happily while Alexis only looked away at AJ. Unknown to everyone, she was humming the song to herself.

AJ**: The sky it was gold, it was rose,  
I was taking sips of it through my nose,  
And I wish I could get back there,  
Some place back there,  
Smiling in the pictures you would take,  
Doing crystal myth,  
Will lift you up until you break,  
It won't stop,  
I won't come down, I keep stock,  
With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop,  
And then I bumped up. I took the hit I was given,  
Then I bumped again,  
And then I bumped again.  
How do I get back there to,  
The place where I fell asleep inside you?  
How do I get myself back to,  
The place where you said,  
I want something else to get me through this,  
semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, good-bye,**

Everyone was happy and having a good time during the dance. Ash never noticed how good of a dancer Melody was until now. It was turning out better than he thought it would turn out to be. _Maybe_, he thought, _I could get through another date like this after all._

AJ**: I believe in the sand beneath my toes,  
The beach gives a feeling,  
An earthy feeling,  
I believe in the faith that grows,  
And the four right chords can make me cry,  
When I'm with you I feel like I could die.  
And that would be all right,  
All right, When the plane came in,  
She said she was crashing,  
The velvet it rips,  
In the city we tripped,  
On the urge to feel alive,  
But now I'm struggling to survive,  
The days you were wearing,  
That velvet dress,  
You're the priestess,  
must confess,  
Those little red panties,  
They pass the test,  
Slide up around the belly,  
Face down on the mattress,  
One,  
Now you hold me,  
And we're broken.  
Still it's all that I want to do.  
Feel myself with a head made of the ground,  
I'm scared but I'm not coming down.  
And I won't run for my life,  
She's got her jaws just locked now in smile  
but nothing is all right,  
All right, I want something else,  
To get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say,  
good-bye.**

Misty only listened to the song from her spot in the kitchen. _It seems like everyone is having a good time_, she thought to herself as she sat there so alone, _Even Ash… with Melody. Maybe I have been going through all of this the wrong way. Maybe I should just use the direct way instead._

AJ**: I want something else  
To get me through this life baby  
I want something else  
Not listening when you say  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo...  
The sky was gold it was rose  
I was taking sips of it to my nose  
And I wish I could get back there someplace  
Back there in the place we used to  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo...  
I want something else**

**

* * *

**Author Notice: I figure I update one last time before the month ends. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun writing it and it sure wasn't filler at all. Don't say its filler! Also, I'm about to break 600 reviews! It's so damn awesome! 

Current Rankings For AJ shipping:

Shyshipping (AJxDomino): 4

Siblingshipping (AJxAlexis): 2

Camerashipping (AJxSakura): 4

The focus of this chapter shifted between AJ, Ash, Melody, and Misty. In the next chapter, I'll try to focus more on Ash, May, and Misty instead. I'll try to keep this simple.

In the next chapter, Ash prepares to have his date with May, Misty tries to figure out her feelings more, and everyone waits intently to discover who Ash will chose. With two shocking surprises, you don't want to miss the next chapter!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 38: Round Two: May's Time

Date: 5/31/07

Reviewers: akkiangel

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Syaoran-San

Arrow

Sharkan6539

Katie Legends

Ghost

Yoshizilla

DeadlyD05

Blau demon

Glenn M.

Raykura-Kura

Shadow of the Black Arms

Dragon Cruzer

Dark princess


	38. 38: Round 2: May's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Starry Eyed Surprise By: Paul Oakenfold

* * *

Chapter 38: Round Two: May's Turn

* * *

Day 17: 5:31 p.m.

* * *

"You disgust me," Alexis said to AJ as he took his spot back on the barstool next to her, "You just had to go and spoil my fun! Do you enjoy making girls miserable? Do you?" Alexis was still fumed about losing her remote and bunny necklace to AJ a few minutes ago.

"Well," AJ said thinking, "I do, but only when the girl that I make miserable is you. Every other girl I wouldn't dream of making miserable." Alexis stuck her tongue out at him and turned the other way from him.

"You know," AJ said to her with a smile, "I could get use to this where you don't ever want to talk to me again and we can do whatever we want. How about you go back in my mind and there you don't have to see me anymore?" Alexis didn't react at all. She was extremely pissed off.

"Ok," Sakura said to the both of them, "Ash is escorting Melody back to her room now. We got to get ready for the next date! We need to set up again!"

"Right!" AJ nodded, "But I need to go check on something for a moment. I'll be right back!" She nodded and both of them kissed before AJ took off out of the door.

"I'll be right back as well," Domino said running past Sakura as well, "I need to check something out as well." She soon left the room leaving Sakura all alone in the room with Misty, who was now wiping down the table Ash and Melody were at.

"I haven't seen you during the last date," Sakura said to Misty, "Where were you at?"

"Just hanging around," Misty shrugged, "Not during anything illegal like attacking the slut Ash was just with a moment ago."

"What?" Sakura said.

"I mean nothing," Misty quickly corrected herself, "Anyways, sorry for not helping out much during the date. But I promise to do something big for this date for the two of them!"

Sakura nodded and walked away. Under Misty's breath, she mumbled, "Oh I'll do something big for Ash's date alright. Something they won't see coming a mile away." She chuckled evilly as she thought of her plan.

* * *

Ash led Melody back to her room clutching her hand. Melody had placed her head on his shoulder the whole time during the slow dancing and now she had rested her head on his shoulder once more as they held hands with one another.

"That was so nice," Melody sighed, "I think this is the first time we did something romantic and sweet in our lives and in this story. Insist it so nice?"

Ash nodded in reply. He was blushing a lot, he had never had a girl before in his life be so romantic with him. Up until now, all the girls he knew were just being nice or whacking him, aka Misty as one of the whackers. But now that he actually took a first step forward with a girl he knew, it everything before this date seem so distance and far away from him right now.

"Here's your door," Ash said to her calmly when they stopped, "I guess this is your time to move on right about now." She raised her head and nodded happily. They both faced each other, looking into one another's eyes. They both blushed and felt so warm inside looking at one another. They were so caught up in this moment that they just froze up in their spots.

"Ummm…." Ash said trying to think of something to say, "Well ah… this was nice…"

All of a sudden, Domino and AJ burst out of the room across the hall and yelled at him, "OH JUST KISS HER ALREADY AND GET MOVING! I'M GETTING BORED OF THE TWO OF YOU JUST STANDING THERE STARING AT EACH OTHER!"

Ash looked nervously at them and turned to Melody. She just smiled and said, "That's ok if you don't want to give me a kiss now," Melody said to him, "But I feel you deserve this. Another one of those trainer kisses." She kissed him on the cheek and walks into her room with a small smile.

Before she closes the door, she turns and faces him in her room. "Thank you for the nice date Ash," she said, "Thank you." The door then slowly closes in front of him leaving him in shock.

Both Domino and AJ ran up to him and looked at him. "Well?" AJ said poking him, "Did you also enjoy the date? If you did enjoy it, you should have told her that. I'm sure she would have liked to have known that."

"Any girl likes to know that they are liked by the one they are in love with," Domino said with a blush. AJ turned to look at her, and she innocently turns away to avoid being seen that she had blushed at her own comment.

"Ahh…" Ash said, "I'm not sure how to feel right now. This is the first time I ever went on a date with a girl before."

Domino and AJ glanced at each other and began to laugh. "No way!" Domino said laughing it up, "There's no way this could have been your first date. I thought you and the redhead had already been dating when I first saw you two."

Ash gave her a serious look and she stopped laughing. AJ followed the same suit and watched Ash walk away to get ready for his date with May next. "I think we hurt his feelings there," AJ said, "I just can't believe he hasn't had a date yet before. With all these girls he knew before he came, I wonder why he never had a shot or gave it a shot at one of them?"

The two teenagers sighed and shrugged. Then without saying a word to each other, they began to walk away back to the restaurant to set up for round two. They just hope May was as sweet as Melody was during her date.

* * *

AJ began to set up back at the podium once he returned to the room with Domino. As he began to look over some things on the podium, Misty approached him. He glanced at her and said in a mean tone, "Well if it isn't miss heartbreaker! You getting ready to attack May now when she walks in instead of waiting for the couple to set down like you did with Melody?"

"Ha," Misty said in a mocking voice, "I'm here to tell you that I am over all of that and it is now just a thing of the past to me."

"Good," AJ replied, "Because I stepped in to save Melody twice and it nearly killed me and it poisoned me!"

"I told you!" Misty tried to explain, "It was just a knockout drug!"

"Well it sure knocked me out!" AJ rolled his eyes, "Congratulations!"

"Look!" Misty said to him, "You just don't see it the way I do! I have come to ease with my feelings and I'm now feeling to accept them for what they are and what they do for me. There is no way I'm going to be blackmailed any longer by Mr. Carry. I don't care if it cost me my license as a gym leader for a year! I just want Ash and me to be happy… happier than before this stupid reality show."

AJ's eyes widen with fright at this confession about willing to do anything. Misty noticed his eye expression and asked him, "Something up? You seem a little shock by this? Were you expecting me to say something different?"

AJ shook his head and his facial expression turned to a dull look, "Nah… do whatever it is that makes you happy. No matter… the consequences… that you could receive." Misty nodded and walked off. AJ watched her with a dull look and shook his head disappointedly.

* * *

Ash walked down the hall to May's room after half-hour of waiting in his room. He wanted to give everyone enough time to get ready for the next date and any last minute adjustments May wanted to do to her appearance for the night. But after 30 minutes, he figured that was enough time.

He walked down the hall and came up to May's door. The only reason he knew where May's room was because she had painted her door with the same pattern on her bandana. "Talk about a girl who loves her bandana," Ash commented once he reached her door.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "It's time for round two and so far I haven't been knocked out," Ash said to himself, then he knocked on the door and said out loud, "Hey May! I'm ready now! Sorry if I kept you waiting, I just wanted to…"

There was a piercing scream from the room and May yelled, "KYAA! I'm not ready! I'LL NEVER BE READY FOR YOU! YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL PRINCE AND I'M AN OLD HAG!" Then he heard her begin to cry and sob behind the door.

"Great," Ash mumbled looking away from the door, "It's only been 30 seconds at least and this date is turning out marvelous. Ugh!" He looked back at the door. It had opened an inched so Ash could peek in.

He looked in and saw May in the field position and weeping in the corner of the room. She was wearing a red skirt that went past her knees a bit and she apparently had also shaven her legs whatever reason. Besides of pair of black high-heels, he couldn't tell what the rest of her clothing she wore was. "Umm…" Ash said taking a step in, "May? Are you ok?"

She gasped and sat up. "Don't look at me!" she cried. She grabbed one of her high heels and launched it at him hard with the heel pointing at his face. He gulped and closed the door on him quickly. He heard a thud and he opened the door. The high heel had now embedded itself in the door.

"Whoa!" Ash said quickly looking at the high heel and turning his attention back at May, "Umm… can I please come in without having a high heel thrown at me?"

She had crawled back into the field position but he heard a "ah-huh" from her. He stepped in and sat next to her. He could now make out the rest of clothing attire. She wore a white silk shirt and her bandana is now being used to hold her ponytail that she had made by combining her hair that stuck out on both sides like racks. She wore no makeup except for so pink nail polish on her nails.

Ash blushed. She looked just as pretty as Melody now, despite not having a formal evening gown like Melody. "May," he said tapping her shoulder, "Come on. This is what you been waiting for! You finally get to have an official date with me… against my will, but a date none the less."

She wept a bit more and sniffed when she was done. "I'm not worthy for you," she said sitting up on her bottom now, "I'm not worthy for you at all. I took a peek at what Melody was wearing when you went with her. I cannot stand a chance against her with her beauty! I just want to be as pretty as her, I want to look like that."

"Then why not wear what she was wearing?" Ash suggested, "You know… a dress or gown if you will."

"Because," May said sadly, "I dislike wearing dresses or gowns. I dressed up for the prom thing and at the festival at Cameron Palace because it was required or I wanted to fit in with the crowd. But when it comes down to it, I dislike wearing dresses or gowns. So… I tried to wear something as pretty as possible that could match up with Melody, but the only things that could only made me look more… like a hoe if you could say.

"In all my life, I have seen so many things that try to make me dress like that or look like that because that's what the media says I should look like. It also says if I don't look like that, I'll be unattractive. Sometimes I go with the media flow, and sometimes I flow my own way, not what other people say I should be. Now when it came down to my first ever date, I cracked. I didn't know if I should be like the media, be like Melody and go against what I dislike wearing, or just try to find my own way. I'm sorry if I failed you." She sighed and lowered her head.

Ash lifted her head up to face his face. "Listen," he said to her with a blush, "You did fine. You look… very pretty. Just let's have our date. Is that ok with you." For a second there, she looked like she wanted to cry tears of joy, but instead, she jumped and hugged him. He fell over onto his back and lied there motionless as May hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" she said happily as she got off him and sat next to him, "You're words helped me! I'm ready to go! But first, let's try to get my high heel out of the door." Ash sat up and looked back at the door. Sure enough, the high heel hadn't fall. It sure was stuck in there tightly.

* * *

AJ flipped through his magazine. It was boring waiting for the two to arrive, but it was better than doing it as a bunny girl chugging down litters and litters of Mountain Dew. The after affects were starting to hit him with hard headaches. But as he read, they slowly disappeared. He sighed and looked at the clock above the doorway, it been 40 minutes since he last saw Ash; what was taking him so long?

"_I'm still mad you know_," Alexis said to him in his mind, "_I hope you are well aware of that!_"

"_How can I not be?_" he thought back in reply while reading his magazine, "_You been buggin' and hassling me for the last 40 minutes! Why don't you stop for a break and bitch at me later?_" He then heard her blow a raspberry at him in his mind.

As soon as she was down blowing at him, Ash and May entered the room together. "Hey you two," AJ said looking up from his magazine, "About time you arrived."

"So," Ash commented, "No bunny this time around?" AJ scowled in reply and May looked confused. She had no clue about what they were talking about since she wasn't there at the time of AJ's bunny girl change.

"Anyways," May said quickly changing the subject before the two guys started to throw punches, "We have a table for two I understand?" AJ turned his attention off Ash and looked over at May and nodded in reply.

He led them to their spots and gave their menus. "Now if you excuse me," AJ said, "I'm going to try to get our cook out of my mind so she can be ready to prepare your meals." With that, he began to walk away into the kitchen shaking and beating on his head.

"Why won't Alexis come out of his head?" May asked Ash before she looked at the menu, "I'm pretty sure I been missing something."

"I don't know much about what happened before I entered into the room the first time," Ash began to explain, "All I know is when I got into here with Melody, Alexis turned AJ into one of those shank bunnies and stuff. He managed to steal the remote from Alexis and he broke it along with a necklace. I guess Alexis must be ticked off because of that."

"Oh," May said, "Well good for AJ! It's about time he messed with Alexis for once!" Both of them nodded and Ash went over to Domino to get their drinks as well

"It'll be two ginger ales for the both of us," Ash said to Domino who was cleaning out a cup.

"Right," she nodded, but before she got him the drinks, she said to him, "So… I decided to not poke a joke at you this time around and be kind for the time being. But tomorrow, prepare for an atomic wedgie, a power noogie, and perhaps a purple nurple."

"Thanks for the heads up," Ash sighed, "I'll be sleeping with armor then for the night."

"Sure," Domino nodded, "Anyways, I have a question though for you. I really want AJ to notice me more and to well… like me more."

"What?" Ash asked, "You want him to like you the same way you like him?"

"If that was the case," Domino confessed, "It would be a little disgusting." Ash shivered at the thought of what she meant.

"What I mean is," Domino said pulling out a notebook, "Is there anything you know about him that could make him like me more?"

May walked over to the both of them and said, "What's taking so long?"

"It's nothing," Ash said, "Domino wants tips on how to push the right buttons on AJ to make him like her more."

"I want it to be quick and easy hint and strategies though," Domino sighed, "Because in about 13 days, we might not get a chance to see each other anymore. I want to leave him with a lasting loving or at least nice memory of me once we this game is over."

They are someone sniff and they turned to see a cameraman near by looking as if he would cry. "I'm sorry!" he said, "That's just so beautiful! The girl I loved never would do something like this for me!" He burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"That was odd," May said, but then she changed the subject back onto what they were talking about, "Anyways, there is no easy way to push a man's buttons that'll make him like you more easily and let me explain them to you."

She glanced at Ash who was still there listening and she said to him, "Could you go back to your spot and wait for me please? These are secret and forbidden knowledge of girls that should forever remain with us and no males, not even you!"

"Poof!" he said rolling his eyes, "Like I wanted to hear the girly secrets anyways!"

A few minutes later, May returned to her spot at the table with the drinks for the both of them. "Now that the Dating Game is over," May said to him, "Let's get on with our date, shall we?"

"Wow," Ash said, "You are now full of confidence now instead of that emotional wreck you were in before."

"And it's all thanks to you," May said with a cheery smile, "I feel so much better about myself ever since that talk. Thank you so much!" Ash blushed in reply, she had a beautiful smile.

AJ all of a sudden came running out of the kitchen holding a fire extinguisher. He ran over to the both of them and began to pant over and over. He looked like he burned and he had ash and dirt covering him. "What happened in there?" Ash said to him.

"Well Alexis came out and agreed to cook dinner for the both of you," AJ said, "Then she tried her hand at flambé… USING ME! I'm not going back in there to give the pyrotech your orders."

"We'll just have hot dogs," May said to him, "Nothing to do with flambé at all."

"I'm not giving her your orders," AJ stated, "She'll roast, flambé, grill, boil, sauté, toast, burn, bake, cook, and or deep fry me if I go back in there!"

"I'll do none of those things," Alexis said to him as she stood right behind him. AJ jumped ten feet into the air and spun around to face her.

"Hello dunce," she said to him, "Don't worry about me, I'm ok now. Maybe pissed off beyond all belief at the moment, but I'm fine! I got their orders and I'll cook them up for them right now." She then walked off as if nothing happened back into the kitchen.

"I didn't say barbeque," AJ gasped, "I didn't say barbeque! She'll barbeque me!" He yelled and jumped behind the bar next to Domino to hide.

"Talk about paranoid," May chuckled and turned back to Ash, "So… should we just… talk now?" Ash shrugged, he wasn't sure what to say now. He pretty much talked about everything already to Melody, leaving him with nothing to talk about with May.

"Well…" May said blushing as she talked, "I just remembered that couple we ran into with Brock and Max after we had that big argument about me taking my time and not being ready. Those two were so much in love and thought that we were meant to be together."

The thought came back to his mind. He remembered those two lovebirds and how they were so floatly and bubblely. They had said to May and him that they were a couple. That thought at that time seemed so weird and untrue. Neither of them acted at the moment like a couple, and when they were not fighting, they were just plain friends. The idea now seemed so real to him.

Since then, there have been so many light hints about May liking him more than a friend, now as of this contest, she seemed as if she had fully accepted the idea. As for him, he was still a little unsure about it. "Ash?" May asked, "Don't you have anything to add on this?"

"Oh!" he said, "Sorry. I was just thinking about that. Yeah, it seemed like it wasn't that long ago."

"But in reality," she said, "it was like 2 or 3 years ago. I was ten about to turn 11 and you were 12, almost 13 at the time. But yeah, it doesn't seem that long ago when I think about it too."

As the both of them talked about it, Misty listen in from a corner of the room to their conversation. "_Someone thought they were a couple?_" she thought, "_There has been so many times I have been with Ash and that happened to me. It was kind of her moment we had together. There was always one person in a while that thought us as an item__, and then there was that one time… I let slip that little comment about us possibly being married one day._"

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Why couldn't I have just confessed my feelings then instead of admitting them fully," she said, "The longer I held them in, the more they seemed unreal to me and the more I just denied them. Occasionally, I let my feelings slip out like that comment, but the rest; I just ignored them or fought them off. But now… it's time I face them and accept them. That's why, after this date, and before everyone and the world on TV, I, Misty Wildflowers, will..."

* * *

"So…" Ash said to May as they calmly drank their drinks, "Uh… so… how…. Egh… sa…"

"Ah spit it out already!" Domino yelled at him from the bar.

"I don't mind!" May protested and she said smiling at Ash, "It's cute when you talk baby talk!" Ash blushed once more.

"Can't you two find something to talk about?" AJ said to the two, "It's bugging me that you two are just sitting there doing nothing but staring at each other." AJ had returned to his post after being convinced to stay and Alexis promising him she wouldn't barbeque him either.

"Can you just stay out of this?" Ash said to him, and then he tried to think of anything he could think of to talk with May, then something clicked on in his head, "Hey May… I was wondering… what did you wish for when the Millennium Comet was passing over us? You bought that item that was suppose to grant your wish at the end of the comet's time, but you never closed the last panel on it. What did you wish for anyhow?"

She blushed instantly and hesitated to answer. "Umm…" she said, "That's private. Can I just keep it a secret? I rather not have anyone know about it."

Ash blinked and shrugged. "Ok," he said, "Sorry I asked. It's just… I never got to find out from you and you never mention it to anyone. I wanted to ask you before we split our separate ways when you when to Johto, but I never did ask you."

"Well…" she said glancing around the room, "I guess I could tell you about it. I…I… I really wanted to…. To… be kissed… by the boy… I had a crush on during that time." Everyone in the room now was listening in.

"Oh," Ash said nodding, "It was Drew, wasn't it?"

"No!" she said shaking her head, "It wasn't Brock either… it was you." The room fell silent because everyone wanted to hear would happen next.

"I know this is kind of out of the blue," May said to him, "But… I was wondering… could you… make my wish… true?"

"HUH?" Ash said starting to sweat, "Umm… isn't that wish already true? You kissed me plenty of times!"

"No…" she said looking down into her lap and clutching her skirt tightly with her hands, "I wanted you to kiss me… not me. I wanted you to be the one because that's how I wanted to happen. You would kiss me in a romantic setting. I had hoped you would kiss me under the moonlight as the comet shot over head, but I guess this would still be just as good…"

She knew everyone was now watching them. AJ who had his back turned reading a magazine held a mirror in so he could see back at them. Sakura appeared to be sleeping a few chairs away, watched them with her eyes barely opened. Misty hide behind the curtains and Alexis had opened the door a crack to peek out. The glass Domino was polishing reflected May's and Ash's image off so she could watch them as well.

Ash didn't know what to do at this point anymore. He was so confused and overheating that he just said a bunch of gibberish. May blushed deeply and said, "I'm sorry… it was just a stupid wish and suggestion… you don't have to make it come true for me."

Ash nodded in response, he was a bit uneasy like she expected from him. They remained quiet for a little bit after she withdrawn her request. Everyone sighed and went back to work now knowing nothing would probably happen between the couple.

A few minutes later, Sakura got up and went to the kitchen to check on the food for them. During that time, May broke the silence for them by saying, "Hey Ash… I been wondering… how was that trip to Sinnoh and that trip you took to the new Battle Frontier. I know how you went there after the Sinnoh region after the trip through the Kanto region with me, and then I heard you went to the Battle Frontier that was newly built not too far from the Hoenn region. How where those trips anyways?"

"Wait a minute!!!" AJ said running over, "There's another Battle Frontier?"

"Actually I believe they moved the frontier out there instead of making a new one," Ash explained.

"Really?" AJ said, "Good! Because at one point in my life, I'm going to head out there! Take a boat, meet some famous people, and win once I'm there! Oh yeah, I'm going to eat a steak!"

The couple looked blankly at him and there was some sound of crickets in the background. "What?" AJ said, "Can't a guy make some goals and tell people them? That's the last time I try opening up to you guys!" He then walked away towards his post once more.

Sakura walked out of the kitchen pushing a dinning cart towards the couple. "Alright then!" Sakura said, "Here's dinner you two!" On the cart, there were four steel covers holding in the food's heat. Sakura only gave them two.

"What's with the other two?" May said after receiving her hot dog.

"The other two are for me and AJ so we can have dinner together!" she smiled as she pushed the cart off to meet up with AJ.

"So," May said to Ash, "How were those trips anyways?"

"Well," Ash shrugged, "It was exciting in Sinnoh, never really is a dull day for me when I travel anyhow. I did go to that new Battle Frontier, but I didn't compete. I was invited there for the grand opening and moving day by Brandon and Scott. I got another offer to take a spot as a Frontier Brain once one stepped down; I told them maybe I do it in the future. You never know, my once I'm down adventuring I could settle down there, but that maybe many years from now."

"Yeah," May said still smiling, "I also heard while you were at Sinnoh… met another girl there…. Who is this little whore?"

Ash spit out his drink at that remark and said, "HUH? What you say?"

"Who is that girl you meet at Sinnoh?" May said smiling. Ash was pretty sure on what he heard, but he was unsure whether or not to ask her to tell the truth.

"Her name is Dawn," Ash said recalling everything between her and him, "She wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator like you. She was very nice and sweet like you… and of course Pikachu destroyed her bike like he did with yours and Misty."

"Girls should take an insurance policy out on their bikes before they meet you and your Pikachu if that is the case," AJ said walking past them to go to the bar.

"So…" May said still smiling, but getting more annoyed with this news, "She is just another girl that replaced me like I replaced Misty in the long run?"

"What is he with meeting and being with all these girls?" Domino said to AJ as she overhead their conversation, "What is he? A pimp or something?"

"No!" Ash said to May, "She didn't replace you and you didn't replace Misty! You are all special to me in your own ways!" May seemed to like the response so she didn't question him further about the situation between Dawn and him.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, Sakura nudged AJ who had fallen asleep in his chair. "Wha?" AJ asked opening his eyes and Sakura said, "Get up AJ! It's time for their first dance! I think its time for you to start singing again!"

"I got something better planned," AJ said getting up and heading towards the stage, "Just stall those for a while; I'll need some time to set up!"

Sakura nodded and headed over to the table with May and Ash. "So," Sakura said to the both of them, "How's the date going on?"

"It's going pretty well in the far run of it all," May said, "But what about you? How's Camerashipping working out for you?"

"Huh?" Sakura replied.

"It's the term for the couple pairing of AJ and Sakura!" Ash said shocked, "How do you not know that? It been showing up recently at the end of each author note now! Don't you read the author notes?"

"I'm kind of lazy," Sakura said.

"Well currently you are tied with Shyshipping," May said, "It's the pairing between AJ and Domino. Surprisingly, everyone seems to like it a lot. You know… I remember it when it used to be called Mansionshipping. Such a long time ago… at least 5 days."

"Alright!" AJ called to everyone, "It's time for the first dance and this one is really going to be a groovy one at that… no it's not disco so stop sticking your tongue Domino ("Whatever!" she called back). This is a song that we can really dance to and I'll be playing it on the stereo system because…"

He pressed the button and the music slowly began. He jumped off stage and ran towards Sakura. He held out his hand said, "May I have this dance… beautiful?"

**Hey DJ!**

**Tonight into the stars**

**Tonight I****'****m seein****'**** stars **

**Tonight into the stars**

**Tonight I****'****m seein****'**** stars**

**Tonight into the stars**

**Tonight I****'m seein' ****stars**

She blushed and said, "AJ…" She took his hand and was held out onto dance floor. May looked over at Ash who was now holding out his hand. She blushed, but took his hand and he blushed as well. Soon the two couples were dancing out in the dance floor.

**Once again I found myself with my friends**

**Dancin****'**** the night away it****'****s like the party never ends**

**Then again we don****'****t want it to stop cause**

**Tonight****'****s the night it goes sweat box, laser beams, flashin****'**** lights**

**Wild cards, been from mars, dressed in stars and stripes**

**Ecliptic electric**

**Ladies of the evenin****'**

**Drinkin****'**** booze and minglin****'**

**Lodgin****'**** to the music I can do anything**

**Freaky Deaky star speckles and pink butterflies**

**Life is nice, so nice****I walk into a club and I****'****ve found paradise****I****'****m seein****'**** stars, I can****'****t believe my eyes**

**I****'****m seein****'**** stars**

"Sweet music," Alexis said coming out of the kitchen, "I love this song!"

Sensing they could pick up on the mood and make it more interesting for the dancing couples, Alexis ran over by the stage where the control panel was and hit a few more buttons. The lights in the room darken and a disco ball emerged out of a hole in the ceiling and began to spin around shining the lights from all of the room. "Even sweeter!"

**Oh my starry eyed surprise**

**Sundown to Sunrise**

**Dance all night**

**We gonna dance all night**

**Dance all night to this DJ**

**Ah sugar dance all night to this DJ**

**Oh my starry eyed surprise**

**Sundown to Sunrise**

**Dance all night**

**We gonna dance all night ****Dance all night to this DJ**

**Ah sugar dance all night to this DJ**

**Dance all night to this DJ**

**Ah lover dance all night to this DJ**

Domino continues to watch the couples dance while drinking ginger ale out of a glass cup. "AJ is having a great time dancing with Sakura," she said taking a drink, "… stupid Sakura." And with that, she broke the glass with one hand.

**Now the record I was feelin'**** on the trails we blaze**

**The walls are ****closin' in but that'****s ****okay**

**Cause I've been waitin'**** all week to feel this way**

**A****nd it feels so good so good**

**I'****m on top of the world**

**The coolest kid in the ****neighbor****hood**

**So let me be ****your star for one night, that's right**

**Sweat box, laser bea****ms, fl****ashin' lights**

**You'****ve got to, feel the rush, feel the spice of life**

**Thug life, Shifty rolls the di****ce**

**Snake eyes, surprise****Icein', Mesmerizin'**

**The minds of**** sick ones**

**Cause what we are victims of fun**

**C'mon C'mon**

**The fun is just begun**

**C'****mon the fun has just begun**

**Oh my starry eyed surprise**

**Sundown to Sunrise**

**Dance all night**

**We gonna dance all night**

**Dance all night to this DJ**

**Ah sugar dance all night to this DJ**

**Oh my starry eyed surprise**

**S****undown to Sunrise**

**Dance all night**

**We gonna dance all night ****Dance all night to this DJ**

**Ah sugar dance all night to this DJ**

**Dance all night to this DJ**

**Ah lover dance all night to this DJ**

Misty was also watching the couples dance from her hiding spot in the room. "I'm so jealousy of May," Misty said to herself, "But I can't let jealousy or hiding my emotion stand in my way anymore! This is it!"

"What is it?" Alexis said to her. Misty jumped up and turned to see Alexis standing next to her, watching her intently.

"umm…" Misty said to her, "I'm a little busy here."

"Talking to yourself?" Alexis questioned her, "I know why you are hiding! It's so easy to see! You have this huge crush on Ash and you are going to do something drastic in order for him to understand it! Am I right?"

Misty stood there looking at her blankly. "Get out of here!" Misty said shoving Alexis away from her, "My business is my business!" Alexis rolled her eyes after being pushed and walked away.

**Hey DJ!**

**Ton****ight into the stars**

**Tonight I'm seein' ****stars**

**It goes ooh la la I see stars**

**I'm seein' stars, I'm seein' stars****Seein' stars, I'****m see****in' stars**

**Seein' stars, I'm seein'**** stars**

**Oh my starry eyed surprise**

**Sundown to Sunrise**

**Dance all night**

**We gonna dance all night**

**Dance all night to this DJ**

**Ah sugar dance all night to this DJ**

**Oh my starry eyed surprise**

**Sundown to Sunrise****Dance all night**

**We gonna dance all night ****Dance all night to this DJ**

**Ah sugar dance all night to this ****DJ**

**Dance all night to this DJ****Ah**** lover dance all night to this DJ**

The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing. Sakura smiled at AJ and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That was so fun," she said to him, "Thanks for dancing with me. Can we do it again soon?"

"Yeah!" May said now clinging to Ash like a leech, "I liked that! I want to slow dance now!"

"Hmm," AJ said observing Ash and May and then saying to Ash, "You need a crowbar? I can try getting off that anaconda because it squeezes you to death?" May stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

It was now 7:30 p.m. and Ash's date with May had ended. Sakura went off to get Melody so Ash could tell everyone who he choose. He was ready to make his decision he said. "Thank you for the date," May said to him with a blush, "Even if you don't choose me… I'm just glad we did this. I'll always love you."

Ash hesitated for a moment with a huge blush on his face and then he kissed May on the lips. Alexis walked past them as they kissed and stopped to watch. "This is…" Alexis said tearing up, "So beautiful! sniff Excuse me for a moment!"

Then she ran off crying happily. AJ walked over now and said, "Why doesn't she tear up with Sakura and me kiss? Kissing now seems like an easy way to get her to leaving me alone!"

Ash stopped kissing May and said to him, "You seem to be a bit more at ease now. Did she say she wasn't going to hurt you anyway you could think up."

"Actually," AJ said, "Without that remote now and the fact I'm pretty sure she won't kill me in my sleep because I broke her remote, I'm not afraid of her anymore. She doesn't have the power anymore and I feel good now!"

After he walked away, May said with a shocked tone of voice, "You… kissed me!"

He whispered into her ear, "Did I help grant you wish now?" May felt so faint and happy at the same time. Was this kiss a way of telling her ahead of time that he had choose her?

Sakura walked into the room with Melody and said, "She's here now! Let's hear the results!" Ash took a few steps away from May and Melody walked to the side of her. Everyone, besides Misty, came running over to hear the results.

"Well…" Ash said to everyone, "I been harassed, smothered, and squeezed until I collapsed a lot by my 'fan club' during these 17 days. With this decision, I hope to end all of this suffering and pain… towards me. I thought a lot of about this… during my bathroom breaks during my dates and when I eating as well."

"Yes…" everyone said inching closer to him, "Go on…"

"But I really think my choice is a good one that won't come back to bite me on the ass," he said, "The girl I choose is beautiful, sweet, and there is no way I find another girl or woman like her on this Earth no matter who would show up or who I could find. She is so…"

"TELL US DAMN IT!" everyone shouted, "THIS IS GETTING BORING!!!"

"ALRIGHT!" Ash shouted back in response, "I'll tell you all who I picked right now! The girl who I chose to be with is…"

"STOP!" Misty shouted running over to them, "I have something to say!"

"Where were you all this time?" Domino said, "You never helped at all with these dates!"

"I'll tell you the truth," she said standing in the center of the group, "I admit to not wanting these dates happen at all. That's why I tried to screw up the date between Ash and Melody, but I decided not to mess with Ash and May's date."

"Because you felt she belong with Ash instead of me?" Melody said.

"No," she said, "That's not the case at all with this! I have something important to say to all of you and to Ash that could change the way you all think of me."

"You're an alien or a transgender!" Alexis said.

Everyone dropped to the floor anime style and got back up. Misty smacked Alexis hard on the head and said, "No you stupid bisexual little girl!"

"Hey!" Alexis protested, "You can't call me that until I'm for sure about my sexual identity!"

"Whatever," Misty said turning from her and then to Ash. She clutched his hand and said to him softly, "Look… I wanted to tell you this for a long time now. But I was too embarrassed to tell you and then of course this contest came along and… well… what I may tell you may shock you."

"You're a lesbian?" Ash said.

Misty hit him on the head and said, "FOCUS! I have been blackmailed by Mr. Carry. He said to act mean towards you the whole time I'm here otherwise I lose my gym license!" Everyone gasped and someone in the room gulped.

"Misty…" Ash said, "You mean you don't really hate me?"

"No…" she said, "It's about time I make this right and tell you everything I should have for a long time now… Ash… you are the most important person in my life now or will ever be in the future. You have always been there for me and I really care about you even though sometimes I act like I don't… you make me happy inside and no one should stand in the way in the way of me telling you these words, I love you."

She then kissed him on the lips and he didn't fight back or refuse. Both of them fell into a deep trance. Without knowing it, Misty wrapped her arms around him and he didn't do anything to stop her. She didn't want this moment to end.

Everyone was left in shock about this moment. AJ spat out his soda, Alexis looked like she was going to tear up again, Sakura made an 'Ah' in response, Domino's mouth froze open, May and Melody, on the other hand, had their jaws dropped so much that they felt like they would hit the floor right then and now. Sakura glanced at Alexis and said, "Are you going to cry?"

"No," she sniffed, "I'm not going to cry… but I'll be damn if I let you see me not cry!" She then ran off crying with tears of joy for the two.

Misty released her grip and kiss on him and took a step back. "Whoa…" Ash said, "I forgot what I was going to say now… what today?"

"Great!!" May said running off crying; "Now he doesn't even remember who he chose! We'll never know who he wanted now!" Melody did the same running off crying as well as now she might have lost her chance forever now.

Then Ash and Misty walked out of the room together leaving Domino, AJ, and Sakura by themselves. "Alright!" Domino said, "Pokeshipping! So cool! Hooray for Ash!"

"That's so wonderful," Sakura said happily and then turned to AJ, "Wasn't that so sweet and stuff? You know, Mr. Carry did the same thing to me about not acting nice to Ash. Right now, I'm going to screw him and do things my way! What about you?"

"Umm…" AJ said, "I got to go now…" He then left the room speechless about the events that just happened in front of him.

As he walked down the hallway, Alexis confronted him. "Oh no," AJ said, "Now you are going to take your revenge now with no witnesses, right?"

"No," Alexis said, "I'm just here to say that I'm over the remote thing. I'm not going to seek revenge. That's not me." She walked over and hugged AJ. Without him knowing it, while she hugged him, she stuck a sign on his back that read, "I have an itchy butt!"

* * *

Day 18: 8:01 a.m.

* * *

Ash sat up the whole night without a wink of sleep. He laid there with the images of Misty confessing to him and kissing him on the lips. He sat up and decided to confront Misty to day. He wanted to say something to her.

He ran to her room as fast as he could. He reached her door and saw something on it. "No…" he said starting to tear up looking at the thing, "No… this can't be happening! Misty… MISTY! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO YOU! MISTY! THAT BASTARD! WHY?"

A sign was posted to her door. It read, "Due to new information about this contestant, we have discover she has broken an important rule. She had broken the rules and now has been forfeited from the contest and she will not be living here from now on. She been banned from the game and now has lost any chances of winning.

Signed,

_Executive Producer, Mr. Carry_

* * *

Author Note: Two big surprises and a lot of things else. This chapter is now forever probably going to be one of the biggest moments in the story's history. Does anyone agree with that?

May is over and school's out for most of us by now. It's time to look at the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The Top 5 of May are:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

3. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

4. Pokémon Hearts: Daughter of a Hero By: Nothing Blade

5. Green With Envy By: NeDeN-CaNdY

Current Rankings For AJ shipping:

Shyshipping (AJxDomino): 5

Siblingshipping (AJxAlexis): 3

Camerashipping (AJxSakura): 5

This chapter is also my longest chapter for this story and every other story too. With over 8,000 words in it! I can't believe it! I got try for 10,000 words in a chapter and that can be a new goal for me to work at as well! Plus, I now have over 600 reviews for this story and Glenn M. was the 600 reviewer for the story. Good for him!

I have a problem now!!! I wrote such a great chapter this time around that I can't find a way to write the next chapter! This where you can all help out! Send ideas! I'll try to come up with an idea for the next chapter, but you never know how one of you could help me.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 39

Date: 6/18/07

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

DeadlyD05

Sanaikou

Blau demon

Yoshizilla

Dark princess

Shadow of the Black Arms

Dragonlord Daoka

Starfighter364

Before He Cheats

Raykura-Kura

AshK

ValisFan

Katie Legends

Ghost

Dragon Cruzer

Glenn M.

Salorgirl

Akkiangel

Advanceshipper

Fanfic Luva

Jason


	39. 39: Heat Wave

Chapter 39: Heat Wave

* * *

Day 18: 8:51 a.m.

* * *

In just a few minutes, the mansion began to get warmer all of a sudden while everyone was having breakfast. "Dear God," Domino said stretching out her shirt collar to let in cool air, "I feel like I'm melting!! How hot is it?"

AJ got out of his spot and looked outside the window at the thermometer attach to the building's side. It read 95 degrees. He poked his head back in and said, "It's 95 degrees out there and I'm guessing it is 85 in here."

"Holy cow," Sakura said starting to pant like a dog, "Why isn't the air conditioning working? We'll melt like ice cream if it gets any hotter in here!!"

"Maybe it's broken," Melody said looking at the vents, "I don't hear any air blowing through the vents."

"Great," AJ mumbled wiping the sweat from his head, "If it is broken then, someone is going to have and go fix it." All the girls turned their attention at him.

He looked around at all of them and noticed all of them looking directly at him. "Oh oh!" he said excitedly, "I'll do it! Don't all raise your hands up at once! I want to fix it!"

"We know when you are being sarcastic," Alexis said folding her arms.

"That's because you're all the smartest teenagers who ever lived!" AJ mocked them, and then he said, "Fine… I fix the stupid air conditioning, but I'll need one of you to help me with this job." Both Domino and Sakura began to raise their hands and wave them to get his attention.

"I'm looking for someone non-annoying and someone not crazy," he said to the two and then he turned to Alexis who was about to raise her hand, "That would also include you as well because you are the best example out of all of us who is crazy and annoying."

She stuck her tongue at him. He glanced around at the last two girls and made his decision. "You'll do since you are the closest person around here who is down to Earth," he said grabbing Melody's arm and pulling her out of the room, "Let's go!"

"Can't we vote on this?!" she said quickly as she disappeared out the door.

The remaining girls looked around at each other not sure what to do. "Well…" Alexis said getting up from the dinning room table, "If it concerns anyone at all, I'm going to spend the rest of my time in the walk-in freezer in the kitchen until the air conditioning is fixed."

She walked out into the kitchen and disappeared from sight. May then got up and said, "Well I'm going to find Ash and Misty. They are missing their breakfast."

With her gone, it was done to only Domino and Sakura who just stared at each other and gasping for cool air. "I'm sweating so much," Domino mumbled pulling off her shirt and tossing it into Sakura's face, "I need to shed a layer of clothing otherwise I'll get a heat stroke."

"EWWW!" Sakura screeched tossing Domino's shirt to the ground, "It's all sweaty and stinky! Don't toss your sweaty clothes at me!!" All of a sudden, a pair of shorts was tossed in her face and was even more sweaty and wet.

"EVEN MORE EWWWW!" Sakura gasped tossing the shorts to the ground, "You're disgusting!"

"Don't blame me!" Domino said taking off her cap and letting her long hair fall to the ground, "Blame this heat! If I don't react by getting rid of my shorts and shirt, I'll overheat while where these pieces of clothing!!"

"Fine," Sakura said getting annoyed, "Just as long as you don't toss your bra and underwear at me when you shed them off as well!!!" Domino scowled at her and flipped her off.

* * *

Alexis is now in the kitchen and is in front of the walk-in freezer. She grabs the handle and opens the door wide open. She walks in the cold room and sighed a breath of relief. "This is so nice and cool," she said stepping into the cold room, "This will be so relaxing for me."

She shuts the door behind her and sighs again happily. Unfortunately for her, she didn't hear the door click when it closed. If she did, she would know the problem. She was now locked inside the freezer, but she didn't realize it.

* * *

May returned to her room before she would go and look for Ash. She changed out of her usual clothing and into something more appropriate for the heat. She changed into a mini skirt and a sleeveless white shirt. Underneath her clothing, she wore a bikini and bikini bottom.

She dropped her bandana to the floor since it was trapping the heat inside it and making her sweat harder. She glanced at the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair had now sub come to the heat and now was hanging instead of being in its usual style. "Look like a savage," she mumbled pushing some of the air away from her face.

She tied her hair into a ponytail and left the room. She first checked out Ash's room but found no one inside of it. She decided to go to Misty's room and see if she was there. She saw him right there at the base of the door. He sat on the floor clutching his legs and resting his head in his knees. He didn't seem to move at all.

"Ash?" May asked him concerned, "Are you alright?" He only shook his head no. He then pointed his finger at a sign placed on Misty's door.

May took it and read it. She gasped and looked at Ash. "They took Misty!" she said horrified, "Why they take her?"

"Those bastards," Ash mumbled still not looking directly at May, "They forced her to do something she didn't wanted and when she finally told the truth, she took her away. How can they be so cruel?"

"Ash," May said sitting down next to him, "Please don't be sad."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her causing her to fall backwards, "If she and Sakura have been lying about how they really feel about me then you must be lying as well! You probably don't like me at all!"

"Ash please!" May said to him as she laid on the ground, "You're not making any sense! I really do like you a lot! It's true that earlier I was just faking being in love with you a lot, but... now that I think of it… I really do like a lot. Probably more than ever before…"

Ash didn't reply to her. "Please…" May said sadly, "Don't be upset… I don't want you to be in pain anymore. Please… let me try to help you." She then hugged him tightly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Somewhere on the first floor, Melody and AJ are searching the floor for the stairs that would lead them into the basement where the air conditioning was. "I never noticed how big the first floor was," Melody said walking behind AJ, "It's very big… it's like a maze. Thank God you still have the map we got at the beginning of the show!"

"Yeah well I'm always prepared for any situation like a boy scout," he said walking down the hallway, "Here we are! This should be the door that leads into the basement. The air conditioning system should be down here."

He reached towards the door handle to grab it, but the door slowly creaked opened by itself. Melody shivered and jumped behind AJ. "Well that was sure ominous. Let's go down there!"

AJ took a step towards the door, but Melody grabbed his shirt to stop him. He turned around to look at her. She had a very worried look on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure if going down there is a good idea," Melody said with a twitch, "Besides, how do we now it even is the basement?"

"Well," AJ said stepping through the door pulling Melody with him so they would stand in the door frame, "There's a staircase at the edge of our feet that leads downward, that an obvious sign that it is a basement. It also smells like old and musty like a basement."

All of a sudden, there was a loud monstrous cry that came out of the basement and straight at them so quickly, that it blew back their hair. It sounded like the T-Rex from Jurassic Park along with a mix of Godzilla. Melody whimpered and ducked behind AJ with fright, but AJ, on the other hand, was unfazed by the cry. "And it even has a loud monster down there!" AJ said, "It must be a basement! Let's go down there!"

"ARE A YOU CRAZY!" Melody screamed dragging him back into the hallways, "WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD DOWN THERE!!! I'M NOT GOING TO WALK IN ON _THEM_!"

"Oh don't be a wimp!" AJ said pushing her off him, "We got to fix the air conditioning otherwise we'll be cooked alive!"

"It's better than being eaten alive!!" she protested. AJ just rolled his eyes, flipped on a flashlight he brought and descended into the darkness. Soon, he was out of sight and even his light in his flashlight had disappeared as well.

"It'll just be his fault if he gets eaten alive," Melody said to herself trying not to feel guilty about abandoning him as she began to walk away, "It's not my fault! I tried to talk him out of it but…"

She paused for a moment went she was about to turn a corner. She looked back at the door that was still wide open. She then said, "Oh man! I'm going to hate myself for this! AJ! I'm coming!"

She then ran back to the door and through it. She ran down the steps hoping to catch up with AJ who was far down below. Unknown to her, the door slowly closed itself back up.

* * *

Domino had now changed clothing into her two piece swimsuit and was now heading for the pool. "This'll make me feel better," she said happily to herself clutching a towel, "I'll soon feel more relax and cool. I just wish AJ was here so we could both go swimming together!"

She reached the door that led to the pool and grabbed the door handle. Immediately she pulled back her hand and whined, "HOT! HOT! HOT! Frickin metal doorknob is extremely hot! The weather is frying everything!"

"Stop your whining and open the door with your towel!" Sakura said to Domino, "Or just get out of my way and let me do it!" Domino glanced at Sakura who was now behind her. Sakura had a purple one piece swimsuit that resembled a school swimsuit. Her ponytails were gone and a pair of sunglasses rested on the top of her head.

"Sure," Domino said placing her hand in her towel and opening the door now with protection, "You don't have to be so crabby."

"When it is extremely hot I really get bitchy," Sakura said with a dark grin, "You don't want to push your luck during this time, alright?"

Domino frowned, looked her straight in the face, and said, "Oh yeah? I also get very bitchy as well. Don't push your luck either."

"Isn't that your everyday mood?" Sakura said with a grin. Both girls growled at each other angrily pushing the foreheads against each other try to push the other one back.

"Alright!" a camera guy said filming them, "Ultimate Cat Fight!" Both girls turned their attention on the man and both delivered hard kicks into his stomach throwing him back a couple hundred feet away.

"Hey!" the guy shouted back them, "You can get in trouble for that!"

"That rules state not to mess with the cameras in the house," Sakura said folding her arms, "They never mentioned cameramen. You want to stay here and push your luck to the limit with us?" The man quickly grabbed his camera and ran off to find someone else to tap.

Both girls then entered the pool area and dropped their towels in sight of what they just saw. The whole pool was completely empty! Not a single drop of water was left in it. Both girls gasped, they truly were going to fry!

* * *

Ash and May were now in the living room alone. May sat on one couch while Ash sat on another. He was still in the fetal position since she brought him in here. She hesitant to talk to him since he might crack at any moment.

"Umm… Ash?" May said breaking the silence after a while, "Listen, is there any thing I can do for you? Is there anything I can do make you feel better right now?"

"Nothing can help me," he mumbled not looking up at her, "I'm too depressed." May sighed; it wasn't going to be easy to get him out of his glum mood.

"You know what helps after getting upset on a hot day?" May said wiping the sweat from her head, "A popsicle! Popsicles always help! What kind would you like?"

"Blue," he muttered, "I'm so blue…" An anime sweat mark appeared on May's forehead as she looks on.

"Ok then," May said with a slight smile, "Blue it is!"

She headed into the kitchen, but paused for a moment. "Wait a minute," she thought out loud, "Misty said had blackmailed into a deal by Mr. Carry into not liking him… maybe because she broke the deal she was taken away… but Sakura also admitted about the same thing with Mr. Carry as well… why wasn't she taken if that is the case. Oh so many things! Right now I got to help Ash get out of this sad state first!"

She walked over to the fridge and opened the small freezer on it. "Huh…" she mumbled, "No popsicles. Maybe there are some in the walk-in freezer."

She walked over to the door and opened it up. All of a sudden, Alexis fell out of it and crashed onto the floor face first. "Alexis!" May said, "Are you ok?"

"F-F-F-Fi-Fi-Fine!" she clutching herself as her teeth chattered, "I-I-I-I'm fi-fi-fine! Ju-Ju-Just fine! Tr-tra-tra-trapped in-in free-freezer so long! 2-2-2 hours!"

"Hey," May said kneeling down to the freezing her, "Did you see any blue popsicles in there?" Alexis would of given May the finger, but all of her joints and muscles in her have frozen.

* * *

Somewhere far below the mansion, AJ and Melody are searching the basement for the air conditioning unit. AJ is looking around the basement with the flashlight while Melody clutching his left him tightly while walking. She is on edged with the whole area and is constantly darting her head around the area. She is also very close to him at the moment and her whole right side is touching him.

"Umm…" AJ said feeling her wrapped around him, "You know… it could be easier for me to look around better if your face wasn't in the way when I turned to my left."

"Sorry," she said with a blush, "But this is freaking me out! In this dark, I need to make sure I'm always near you so we don't get separated."

"If you were any closer at the moment we would have be infused with each body," AJ said.

"I'm not sure what you mean at all," Melody said, "But I'm not letting go of you at all!"

"_Great…_" AJ thought to himself with a frown on his face, "_Another touchy-feely type of girl that'll never leave me alone!_"

All of a sudden, there was a strange sound of paws running across the floor. AJ flashed his light in the general direction of the sound, but there was nothing at all. "What are you looking at?" Melody said with a whimper.

"Did you just hear anything by chance?" he asked her.

"Don't try to scare me!" she said, "I'm already freaked out by it is!" There were more sounds and Melody heard them too. She hugged AJ around his torso and closed her eyes.

"Pull yourself together!" AJ said try pry her off, "There is nothing to be scared off!" He flashed his light in the general. A figured moved into the light… it was just a Rattata.

"Look," AJ said pushing her off of him and facing her to look at the Pokemon, "See! There is nothing to be afraid of done here! Look at that! It's just a Rattata!"

All of a sudden, 5 huge (The size if about the same as a 12 year old if you are wondering) and hungry looking Raticates stepped into the dark. "… and 5 big ass Raticates as well," AJ said with a nervous voice.

Their eyes were red and their teeth were the size of his head. The Pokemon growled loudly and AJ said, "This is the point we were run!"

Both teenagers took of as fast as they could down the darken hallway of the basement with the Pokemon in tow. "You should there was nothing to be a scared of!" Melody whined at him.

"Well I can be wrong sometimes!" AJ yelled back at her as they both ran as fast as they could away from the Pokemon.

* * *

"It's all your fault!" Sakura yelled at Domino pointing as well, "You must of have had something to do with this!!" Sakura has completely lost her patience now and has cracked under the boiling heat in the house.

"ME?!" Domino yelled back, "It's probably your fault!!"

Both girls hissed at each other and lunged. In their battle, both of their swimsuits were torn up leaving them quite exposed to the real world. Both of them stopped once they realize the damage they left after their battle.

"Oh no!" Sakura squeaked quickly wrapping herself up in her beach towel, "I'm exposed! It's all your fault!"

"Well it's your fault that my swimsuit got torn to shreds as well you stupid girl!" Domino said also wrapping herself up in her beach towel, "Oh well! It at least proves I'm more attractive!"

"HEY!" Sakura yelled.

"My body is more womanly than yours making me more outside attractive than you!" Domino said sticking her tongue out.

"Just give me more time and I'm sure my body will be more mature than yours!" Sakura said returning to tongue, "Besides, I have better qualities than you! I'm more mature than you when it comes to my attitude!"

"And you prove that by ripping off my bathing suit?" Domino said with disbelief.

"Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn!" Sakura said simply.

"That makes no sense to this argument!!" Domino yelled at her, "And besides, I have the fury also on my side as well!" Both girls growled at each other and lunged at each other once more.

* * *

Alexis, Ash, and May are now all sitting down in the living room together. Ash is licking his Popsicle still in the fetal position, Alexis is sitting in a chair by herself still shivering, and May only watches Ash. "This is good," Ash said to himself, "Still sad though…"

"Take your time," May said and then she turned to Alexis, "How are you doing thawing out now?"

"Better now that my teeth are not chattering," she said shivering, "I'm still frickin cold though… but what's with Ash?" May explained the situation to Alexis who listen carefully.

"Oh…" Alexis said trying to nod, but couldn't since her neck joints were still frozen, "That is a reason to be sad then."

"I'm now trying to make him feel better," May said to her, "But he's too sad to try to help right now… I wish he would get better… but he isn't…"

She looked sadly at the ground. She tried a lot of things to make him feel better, but he wasn't getting better at all. It was depressing to see her friend so low and sad… it made her want to cry for him. Just as she was about to, Ash said to her, "Hey… don't cry… I don't want to see you cry…"

May lifted her head up quickly to look at Ash. He gave her a small smile to let her know she was doing a good of trying to make him feel better and not to cry. She felt so happy that she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I wish I had a boy to hug like that," Alexis said watching them, "But all I have is AJ and he's been a jackass to me recently. Then again I have been a jackass to him for a while now that I think of it…"

* * *

"I think we outran them," AJ said after slamming a door behind him and Melody and locking it, "That was freaky!"

"That reminded me of that Stephen King short story and movie about that army of huge rats that lived under that mill," Melody said trying to capture her breath, "I just glad that we ended up ok unlike everybody else in that story."

"Well this detour wasn't a total loss," AJ said flashing his light at something in the room, "There's the air conditioning unit!"

"What makes you say that?" Melody said looking in his direction.

"That flashing neon sign," he said pointing the light in another direction. Just like he said, there was a flashing neon light sign that read on it, "Air Conditioning Unit!"

"Ok," AJ said looking over the machine and rubbing his hands together, "Time to fix the problem!"

"Do you even know how to fix one?" Melody asked.

"Sure!" AJ said to her, "I know how to fix air conditioning units! I also have my handy dandy duct tape to fix any problem!"

"What is with men and using duct tape?" Melody said.

"If it can't fixed by duct tape we then we have to hire a professional or do it the boring way," AJ said looking at the machine again, "Ok now! I'm going in!"

* * *

"URGH!" Domino yelled raising up a sledge hammer, "I'm breaking open this wall and finding the problem about why this pool isn't pumping in water anymore!" Both girls have recently changed into new swimsuits and decided to find out the problem with the pool.

"Hey Xena!" Sakura said to Domino, "There's a control panel system here that works the water flow and pressure here."

"Oh come on!" Domino said dropping the hammer, "That's boring! Can't I have fun?!"

"No," Sakura said, "We are doing this the right way, not the way Tim would fix the problem like on Tool Time."

Domino sighed and walked over to the panel. There was computer screen that flashed a menu and options sheet on it. "Strange," Sakura said to Domino, "I keep hitting the option to refill the pool, but nothing is happening!"

"Maybe it's clogged?" Domino said heading down into the empty pool, "It could be something as simple as something blocking the line. It does says that all the pipes that fill the pool all connect off one main pipe."

"Maybe," Sakura sighed jumping down into the pool as well, "Might as well see if there is anything coming out. Let's check each of the pipes leading into the pool."

* * *

"That's it!" AJ said wiping the sweat from his forehead, "I can't find a problem with the machine anywhere! I have no idea why this thing won't work!!"

"Umm AJ?" Melody taking his flashlight and pointing at something, "That might be the problem." Right at where she was pointing the light was an outlet and plug that was attach to the machine.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!!" AJ said, "That's the reason why we don't have any air conditioning because that stupid thing is unplugged?! Come on!!" He grabbed the plug and stuck it back into the outlet. Soon the machine roared back to life.

"Let's get out of here now," Melody said handing back the flashlight to him, "I don't want to be here in the dark anymore!"

"Hey look at that!" AJ said flashing the light on something else in the room, "Check that out!" He pointed at a metal pipe that seemed to be dripping out water in the center. Right below the pipe was a sign that said, "Pool Water Pressure Switch" and a lever set at "Off."

"I guess this controls the water pressure for the pool," AJ said flipping the switch on, "I wonder why it was shut anyways? Maybe the same person who unplugged the air conditioning."

"Whatever," Melody said, "Let's just get out of here already!"

* * *

"Well this is the last pipe," Domino said looking into it, "But there doesn't seem to be any water coming out of this one either. So something most of been clogging the main line." Both girls sighed sadly; they might not get to swim after all.

All of a sudden, they heard a gushing sound coming closer to them. Domino looked back into pipe just as time as the water came spraying out into her face and throwing her onto the ground. "Alright!" Sakura said jumping up now noticing that water was now flowing out from each pipe, "The water is coming out!"

Soon the pool was completely full and both girls swum the top of the pool now that it was full. Both girls rose their heads above the water and sighed happily. All of a sudden, Ash, Alexis, and May came into the room wearing their swimsuits.

"Hey you guys!" May said waving, "Ash was feeling a bit down so I decided to see if swimming could make feel better since it was so hot!"

"Ah!!" Alexis sighed happily, "The air conditioning is now working again! It feels so good, but I still want to swim!"

Just then, two doors on the other side of the room opened up and both Melody and AJ stepped into the room. "Figures!" AJ said looking back at the doors closing, "If we just knew that elevator would have taken us down straight to the air conditioning room, we could have avoided those rats!"

"Hey!" Melody said looking around, "There's the pool! Let's swim!" AJ nodded, it seemed like a good idea to cool off. Melody took off her shirt and skirt to reveal her two piece bathing suit underneath while AJ just took off his shirt. Both of them did cannonballs into the pool while 3 just jumped in.

* * *

Back in the basement, the Raticates and the Rattata look at each other glumly. "Too bad we scared them off," the Rattata said, "It's been a while since we since humans and it would been nice to have them as company."

"Don't worry," a Raticate said, "We'll start to play Michael Bolton music so loud that'll just have to come down here again so they could turn it off!" All the Pokemon laughed.

* * *

**Author Note**: Sorry about the wait, but I had a difficult time trying to write the next chapter since I didn't know how to write the next one. I came up with this decision since we haven't seen a chapter in a while that was about everyone. Sorry if it didn't turn out to be so good like the last one.

July has arrived here people and it is now a new month! It's time for the Top 5 Stories of the Month! June's winners are:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

4. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

5. May's Mystery Dungeon Special By: Naruto Ninja44

I'm currently working on a secret project that I might release soon, but I'm with holding information on it until I'm certain I'm going to release it. But I'll reveal that I currently have 8 chapters of it done and it'll be a horror story. That is all.

The next chapter I'm having a hard time deciding on what to do. I'm thinking of having a chapter about Domino & AJ or a chapter about everyone. Domino and AJ's chapter is a bit interesting. May is trying to cheer up Ash with every possible idea she can come up with so she takes him out to the pond (mention Random Day chapter) to search for Pokemon since it is something her brother does when he feels down. Everybody decides to head there for the fun it as well. While there AJ dares Domino to kiss a frog (Or Pokemon, haven't decided) and if she does agree to it, he'll do something special for her. She agrees to it and when she kisses the creature which turns into a prince. The prince makes Domino his wife and opens a vortex to his kingdom taking her with him. At the last moment, AJ follows after them as well in hopes to rescue her because he feels guilty for her.

Next idea is an everybody chapter. Everybody now understands why Ash is sad and decides to help him be happy so they all do a game. The thing is that the game is a version of Figure It Out with AJ hosting it, Ash the contestant, Alexis has the charade person, and everybody else as the people trying to guess Ash's secret talent. It will also feature the Secret Slime action. I might need some help with Ash's secret talent if you all vote for it.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 40: The Prince and the Two Princess (Domino & AJ's chapter) or Guess It!

Date: 7/5/07

Reviewers: Dark Princess

Katie Legends

Shadori Love

Ghost

Dragonlord Daoka

AshK

Brianj

Raykura-Kura

SapphireMei

DeadlyD05

IMACRAZYWRITER

Shadow of the Black Arms

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Arrow

The Hermit of Agnostos

Salorgirl

Light4494

Lilypad456

Akkiangel

Dragon Cruzer

Blau demon

Glenn M.

Raccoon eating fox demon

Luvpuppies819

NYITNYIT

ValisFan


	40. 40: The Prince and the Two Princesses

Author Notice: For some unknown reason, my latest chapter was glitching out for some reason. I decided to replace it with a new verison of it.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Prince and the Two Princesses

* * *

Day 18: 12:21 p.m.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Ash asked May intently, "I have my doubts about this plan of yours here." She had recently brought Ash outside to the small pond near the mansion after finishing up at the pool. Swimming didn't seem to help him at all, so she decided to try another approach at fixing his bad mood.

"Well…" May said with a slight smile, but staring at the ground, "It's hard to explain but, when my brother and me were younger, I always saw him go to this pond near our house when he was in a bad mood. He would always watch the Pokémon there and then his mood would change back to being happy. He said being in a calm and peaceful place always cheered him up. I was hoping this would be a good way to help you with your problem."

"I understand all of that," Ash nodded and then turning around, "But why are they all here?" May glanced past him and noticed what he was seeing. All the guests of the mansion were all standing there. When they noticed them staring at them, they all smiled and waved.

"They're all here for moral support!" May exclaimed.

"And we wanted to explore the pond area anyways!" Alexis chimed.

"All of a sudden I am experiencing a new feeling in me," Ash said glumly, "It's stress and I feel they are going to stress me out a lot soon. I miss Misty a lot…" May sighed sadly. This would take some time to get him out of this bad mood.

* * *

Everyone was now relaxing at the pond watching Pokémon wild life or splashing each other with the water. While May, Ash, Melody, and Sakura hung out together on one side of the pond near the dock, Domino, AJ, and Alexis watched along the sandy side of the pond on the far side. This part of the area was surrounded by the trees on the land and cattails in the water.

AJ took in a deep breath of air and sighed. "AH!" he said happily, "I love the fresh air and the wildlife!"

Suddenly, a Wooper popped its head out of the water and used water gun on AJ. After blast him the face, leaving him soaking wet. He turned towards the Pokémon and yelled, "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

The Pokémon stuck its tongue at him and ducked back into the water. Both girls giggled uncontrollably at his expense. "Well you may love the wildlife," Domino said with a giggle, "But that doesn't mean the wildlife likes you."

AJ turned towards her and said, "That wasn't nice either! I thought you liked me?"

"I do…" Domino protested, "But that doesn't mean I can't poke a joke at your own suspense once in a while. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you! In fact, you should know that I would do anything for you!"

AJ smirked and said, "Anything?" Domino nodded and thought she shouldn't have said anything. AJ glanced around and saw another Wooper was oddly enough, watching the three of them. He grabbed it off the ground by its chest and raised it to her.

"You'll do anything I say?" AJ said with a dark smirk, "Then I want you to kiss this Wooper for your precious love, me!"

"Why should do it for you?" Domino said looking at the Pokemon and feeling uneasy, "I didn't mean I would everything you say! Besides, the Pokemon is creeping me out! I think it is staring at my breasts! It keeps looking at that area!"

"Hmm…" AJ said thinking up something, "If you would kiss this Wooper for me… I'll in return… do something romantic for you, despite the fact that I don't have any romantic feelings for you at all."

"OH!" Domino said with a blush and feeling flustered, "If you are going to do that to me, I'll just let you know I'm a delicate little flower, despite the way I act, but if that is really what you want to do, then we'll do it together as romantically as possible."

AJ's jaw latterly hit the ground with that statement made by her. He brought his jaw back up and said to her, horrified, "You perverted sicko! I'm not talking about at all! I'm talking about giving you something that is romantic and special, but nothing that is intimate or mature."

"Oh!" Alexis said and then she said to Domino, "Do it! He might kiss you!" Domino blushed at the thought of both of them kissing each other. She felt happy and carefree, but what brought her back to her was the thought that might not be what AJ would give her.

Domino thought on it deeply and then said, "Sure… but I do hope what you have planned is special and wonderful. Nothing cheep like a hug or something!"

"Dang it!" AJ thought, "I thought I could get away with just doing that!" She took the Pokemon away from AJ and looked at it. The Wooper had on a smiling face. Domino hesitated for a moment, but then she kissed the Pokemon. She gagged and dropped it to the ground.

It suddenly began to glow. All 3 of them jumped backwards and walked as the Pokemon changed shape into a human being. The Wooper now was a young man, at least 19. He had wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. He wore medieval type clothing that had the colors of red and blue on it.

Both girls stared in wonder while AJ just blinked and rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was real or not. "Well…" Alexis said breaking the silence after a while, "That's something you don't get to see everyday now."

The teenager looked himself over and hugged himself. "I am human again!" he said cheering happily, and then he turned towards Domino with a smile, kissing her right hand as he grasped it, "I personally like to thank my special angel like girl from the bottom of my heart from freeing me from the awful curse."

"Umm…" Domino said pulling her hand away confusedly, "You're welcome? Please don't take this the wrong way when I say this, but… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Ah yes!" the teenager said bowing, "How silly of me to forget. My name is Prince Lucas and I believe right now that I am in the presence of the greatest beauty ever created! So wondrous, so perfect, so amazing they are!"

AJ gagged and Domino blushed and smiled. "Thank you," she said with a happy voice, and then something hit her, "Wait a minute! What do you mean by 'they are'?" She then realized that he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring at her boobs.

"They are so nice and big!" Lucas said, "I bet they jiggle nicely too! Oh I cradle them in my arms!" Domino gritted her teeth together and kicked him hard straight up his chin. This kicked knocked him into the air and onto his back hard.

"You sure know how to attract interesting people," AJ said jokingly, "I suppose wearing the crop top helps in that as well."

"Oh shut it!" she said angrily.

"My love," the prince said getting back to his feet and then clutching both of her hands, "Your anger is like a burning desire that eats me up inside. You surely are to be a wondrous princess. Only a princess could lift that spell off me!"

"If she is a princess," Alexis said, "Then the kingdom sure has dark days ahead of it if she becomes ruler!" Domino made a face in reply.

"Wait just a minute here!" AJ said to Domino, "You can't be a princess! You do not have a royal blood line to anything and you're not from a magical kingdom either!"

"Well…" Domino said scratching her head, "During my Team Rocket missions, I'm sometimes refer has the Dark Princess because of the way I run my missions and because of my high ranking as a member. Maybe that counts?"

"I guess flies these days," AJ thought to himself.

"Whatever the reason is," Lucas said as he inched his face closer to Domino's, "We are destine to be together as king and queen of my kingdom, Cyrodiil (No, this has nothing to do with the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion). We shall rule the kingdom and we shall have 5 kids, more boys than girls of course! It's a good thing you have the hips for that!" He placed his right hand on her hip and she blushed.

"He's a mega perv!" AJ said getting more annoyed by the minute, "She shouldn't be with him and his disgusting ways! She should be with the person who would care about her the most!"

"Why?" Alexis asked him with a smile, "Is this person you by chance? Do you want her to be with you because you care about her and love her?"

Before he could answer that, he then saw Lucas slid his hand off Domino's hip and onto her behind only making AJ angrier. Domino's mouth opened up with shock and she slapped Lucas across the face as hard as she could. This left a big, dark hand shape bruise on his face.

Lucas grew angry and grabbed her wrist tightly, squeezing it and making her cry out in pain. Lucas grew closer and said, "I was just going to be nice and stuff to convince you to come, but now I'm just going to force you to come with me."

A spiraling vortex opened up behind the two of them and he proceeded to drag her into it with him. Alexis and AJ gasped and Domino cried, "AJ! Please help me!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted to her as he charged quickly. He gripped her other hand that she used to reach out for him, but he was pulled in as well by the force of the vortex. Before he vanished into it, he shouted, "CCCRRRRAAAAAPPPPP!"

The vortex then slowly disappeared and Alexis was left all alone by herself. "Oh no…" she said beginning to cry, "AJ… please come back to me… I don't want to be without you…"

* * *

The 3 of them were now zooming through a multicolor vortex. Everything in it seemed to speed on right past them like they had launched themselves into hyperspace. AJ was freaking out has he gripped Domino's left arm tightly, she kept her eyes closed, and Lucas kept looking ahead of them, unaware of AJ's presence.

"Open your eyes my dear," Lucas cooed, "We're here!" Domino did open her eyes and soon she saw that everything around them has changed. They were all in a dazzling white room, with a master bed, red carpeting, a dresser with a mirror on it, and full length mirror in a corner.

There were 4 doors also in the room. One was plated glass that led out onto the balcony, one led into a closet stocked with all kinds of different dresses and clothing appropriate for a princess, another door lead into a private bathroom with a large bathtub, toilet and sink, and the last door lead out of the room. It was like something out of a Disney princess movie or something.

"Wow…" Domino gasped letting go of both boys and wandering the room, "It's amazing and beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you my new queen," Lucas said focus her attention on him now. AJ made another gagging look in response to that cheesy line. Lucas still hasn't seen him yet.

Domino shook her head and remembered that she was brought here by force and shouldn't focus on the room right now. "You have to let me go!" she plead, "I don't want to be a queen! I want to go back home to my friends and family!"

"My dear," Lucas said grasping her hands, "This is your new home now and you'll be my bride. I'll be your family now and you'll make new friends. It's best that you forget about your old home, family, and friends…"

"You know," AJ said popping up between the two of them, "As much as I don't want to destroy this heart breaking moment, it's kind of hard to forget about your past life, especially when someone from the life is in the same room."

Lucas let go of her and jumped back. "Where did you come from," Lucas asked stunned by the discovery.

"I basically grabbed her hand and was pulled along for the ride on the Twilight Zone express," AJ said with a shrug, "But down to business here! I have come to save Domino from the evil pervert weirdo…"

"That's right he is!" Domino said hugging him and the letting go, "I'm his Zelda, he's my Link, and you can be Ganon! Link always wins in the end and now he'll take me away!" AJ rolled his eyes.

Lucas didn't response to that, he just folded his arms. "Ok then," he said closing his eyes as if he was in deep thought, "By a rare chance, let's just say you do beat me and save her oh mighty Link. How do you expect to get her back to your home? Do you have magic spells that can help you get her home?"

That never crossed AJ's mind before. But he didn't care; he just wanted to help Domino get away from him. "I don't have a plan," AJ said grasping Domino's hand, "I don't have any spells either… so I'll just wing it!"

He pulled her towards a door that led out. When they were about to reach it, it slammed shut in front of them. "Now then," Lucas said to the two of them, "I didn't say you could leave, did I?"

Both of them turned around to face him and stand their ground, but Domino ended up hugging AJ tightly from behind. "I'm…I'm not afraid of you!" AJ said nervously.

Lucas looked unconvinced. "You're shaking," he pointed out. It was true. AJ was shaking.

"O.k." AJ said trying to act tough, "Maybe I am shaking! But that doesn't mean I'm afraid to stand up to you!"

"You really are getting on my nerves," Luca said, "But since I just can't simply take you back to your own world [I still don't know that damn spell yet, I'll just have to make you more presentable if you'll be staying here forever now…"

"I don't like the sound of that at all," AJ said nervously. Lucas mumbled something in a foreign language and then glared at AJ. All of a sudden, AJ began to glow brightly, but Domino still gripped the teenager.

The light died away and then Domino now realized she was clutching someone different than AJ. Actually, it was the same AJ only now completely feminized and changed back into a girl. AJ looked like Shinobu from Love Hina still wearing his original clothing. He realized what happened and shouted, "Oh come on! I thought this was all put behind me when I crushed that stupid remote!"

"I guess Love Hina is a famous manga and anime everywhere you go," Domino said with a shrug.

"I here by shall call you Sarah Torrington," Lucas said with a grin, "Princess's Domino's personal maid and servant!"

"What kind name is that?" AJ, now Sarah yelled, "And how did you find out what her name without even asking her?"

"Now then!" Lucas said ignoring them, "Now I hope both of you enjoy your stay here, it'll be your new home for now and forever. Oh yeah! I proper change of clothing is in order!"

He snapped his fingers and both girls now stood in their undergarments, minus AJ's lack of a bra since he wasn't wearing one when he was change. "So hot," Lucas said staring at 'Sarah' with a perverted smile, "You'll find your new clothing in the closet there. Tah, tah ladies. The wedding will be happening tomorrow and I'll be seeing you there then! Sarah, try to help the princess with her wedding gown while you're at it!"

He laughed and slowly vanished into thin air. Sarah growled angrily and shouted, "I hate him!"

* * *

Both girls, a few minutes later, found themselves sprawled out on the bed in their new duds. AJ, a.k.a. Sarah, now wore a standard maid's uniform and black high heels. Domino helped her find her the right bra ass an added bonus. Domino wore a princess dress similar to Disney's Sleeping Beauty, only it was the color black. "My day sucks badly," Domino sighed.

"You're day sucks?!" Sarah glancing over, "I'm stuck a guy stuck in a female body… again!!! My boobs weigh me down, my butt's soft, and I have a massive headache! My day sucks worse than yours!

"Fine," Domino sighed, "It's a toss up since I'm being forced to marry a perverted prince!"

"Urgh," Sarah mumbled, "I'm too tired and annoyed to argue."

"So…" Domino said, "What happens now? What do we do?"

"We find a way to get out of here ourselves!" Sarah said sitting up, "Even if I stay like this forever, it's better than forever being here with that mega pervert and being a servant."

"Ok then," Domino said sitting up, "How do we do that?"

"Umm…" Sarah said thinking up something and glancing around the room, "Hey! I remember him saying he took us here by magic! Maybe if we can find a book about magic we can find a spell that can change me and take us home!"

"That might work," she replied, but then she sighed, "How are we supposed to get out of this room anyways to find a book about magic anyhow?" Sarah smiled and nodded towards the balcony.

* * *

Prince Lucas wandered the castle happily. Everybody he ran into was surprised to see him out and about the castle. He smiled and nodded at everyone in return. He then noticed a young maid with shimmering red hair that fell down her back. Her skin was very white, as if she never got out into the sun.

Lucas grinned and snuck up behind her as she carried a stack of sheets that needed to be cleaned. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her bust. Hew cooed in her ear, "Hello D-Girl."

She blushed and squealed in surprised. She did a quick spin jump and landed a huge punch in his gut making him drop down his knees. "It's you!" the girl said with a hiss, "You're back!"

"That's right I'm back," Lucas said with a smile getting back to his feet after catching his breath, "How my favorite D-Cup size girl in the whole kingdom?"

"Up yours you ass-wipe!" the girl growled, "My name is Rebecca Rose Stabbler. You can call me Rebecca or Rose; you cannot call me D-Cup Girl or D-Girl! Get it through your stupid freakin' skull!"

"Fine 'Rose'," Lucas said rolling his eyes, but then he said with a smile, "Did you miss my charm?"

"I missed it as much as I miss my periods," Rose said folding her arms.

"Ouch," Lucas said with a frown and then he held out his hands, "That hurt my feelings! I need a hug to make me feel better!"

Rose only gave him a piercing glare and said, "When I'm done messing you up, you'll need more than a hug to make you feel better."

"Don't worry," Lucas said to her, "It's over between us now, so don't feel so bad about it."

"Has anything between us ever started?" Rose asked.

"Don't feel so bad," Lucas said running his hand down her smooth face, "You'll always be my favorite D-Cup girl." Rose slapped him hard across the face.

"Second time in one day," he muttered, but then he said, "Whatever you may feel, I understand it. But our love is gone now that I have found my future busty wife and her young buxom assistant."

"You have such a creepy way of describing girls," Rose said, "But whatever, what do you mean by found a wife?"

"That's right!" Lucas said to her, "I found a princess and will be marrying her. She released me from my curse and she gratefully accepted being my wife. We'll rule over our new kingdom together once father has past on in life and…"

"Hold that thought!" Rose said with disbelief, "You actually found a girl and it is a princess who wants to marry you. What's wrong with this picture?"

"I have found the perfect girl believe it or not," Lucas said with a frown, "And soon you'll meet her and her beautiful handmaiden as well tomorrow at our wedding. I'm off to meet my father and arrange the wedding. But don't be jealous! If you want, we can still become a couple and marry each other…"

Rose grabbed him by his shirt collar, lifted him above his head, and tossed him across the hall into another room. "I don't believe him at all!" Rose said wiping her hands together to get the dust and dirt off, "What kind of girl wants a pervert for a husband let alone a king even. I better investigate this…"

* * *

Sarah and Domino rushed through the empty halls of the castle in search of the castle's library. Both of them had climbed down the face of the castle's wall in order to escape the locked room and now found themselves 4 floors down now. "I can't believe we did that!" Domino said to Sarah, "We scaled the walls of a castle in high heels!"

"Never under estimate the determination and will power of a princess and a boy trapped in a girl's body!" Sarah said proudly. Domino gave off an anime sweat mark at that comment.

They glanced through different rooms, but came up with no luck in finding the library. "So," Domino said trying to capture her breath, "A book with magic spells in it should be found in the library."

"Well no duh!" Sarah explained, "Libraries of all kinds always have a lot of different types of books in them. We should be able to find about that in the library otherwise I'm stuck wearing a bra forever and you living with Lucas forever."

Domino shivered and nodded. Both of them then continued onward through the halls of the castle. Unknown to the two of them, a Murkrow was watching them from an open window intently. The Pokemon then flew off to follow them.

* * *

Author Notice: Ok, I know AJ wasn't changed into a princess so the title doesn't really match up, but live with it! As for my previous mistake, I apologize with the Story of the month thing. I really meant to write Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II not I. Also, mention by a reviewer, their will be no love thing between Melody and AJ. I just put them together because you never see them do anything together.

I'm having some troubles. I'm not sure if I should write the next sequel for this story, Stuck On Plant Girl. It's not really too important to this series and I could skip over it and work on I Forgot Everything right away, which is the 3rd part of the series. What do you all think?

ShyShipping: 10 (Talk about a win in a landslide!)

CameraShipping: 5 (If you are a fan of this, you better speak up! You're favorite shipping is losing!)

SiblingShipping: 6

In the upcoming chapters, I thinking of using another Fall Out Boy song. But I'm not sure what to use, I want to use a song from the latest album that isn't This Isn't A Scene, It's An Arms Race. I'm thinking the song, Don't You Think I Know Who I Am?

Yeah, well I know you want your Guess It chapter, but someone needs to come up with a talent for Ash or I cannot do a thing since I can't come up with anything. Also, we need the 2 clues and a charade for the talent as well, don't worry, I already know what the secret slime action will be.

In the next chapter, Sarah(AJ) and Domino reach the library, but now have to search for the magic book to change them back. Meanwhile, Lucas prepares for the wedding and Rose continues to investigate. What will happen when the wedding arrives?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 41: A Bride, A Groom, and a Plan (Working Title)

Date: 7/17/07

Reviewers: IAMACRAZYWRITER

Light4494

AshK

Ghost

Lilypad456

Shadow of the Black Arms

The Hermit of Agnostos

Sharkan6539

Raccoon eating fox demon

Selawriter

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Rayquaza gal

Glenn M.

Katie Legends

DeadlyD05

Dragon Cruzer

Salorgirl

Dark Princess

Blader8

Pkmnlove

blau demon

Raykura-Kura


	41. 41: My Knight and Shining Armor

* * *

Author Notice: I do not own the song Fix You By: Coldplay

* * *

Chapter 41: My Knight and Shining Armor

* * *

Day 18: 1:21 p.m. (Mansion Time)

* * *

"So what you are telling us here is this," Melody said with a strange look to Alexis, "AJ dared Domino to kiss a Wooper and she did. Then the Wooper turned into a pervert prince who kidnapped Domino. Then at the last moment AJ decided to chase after them to save her." Alexis tried to explain the situation over and over again to everyone at the pond, but everyone didn't seem to believe her.

"Yes!" she said nodding her head, "That's what happened! We got to find a way to save the two of them!"

"No," May said with a smirk, "You're lying! I bet I know why!" She wink Melody who then thought got the same thought as her. Both girls giggled at the thought.

"I'm not lying!" Alexis yelled.

"No!" Melody said, "I bet you are covering for the fact that the both of them ran off together! They are probably trying to get to know each other _better_ and other things."

"No way!" Sakura yelled at the two of the girls, "My boyfriend would never do anything with that prissy, uptight girl. He's 100 percent dedicate to me and no one else."

"Whatever the reason…" Ash said with a frown, "I just recently found out that Love Hina is Shonen, not Shojo! That manga is aimed at boys, not girls! When I find AJ again, I'm going to tell him this and rub it all over in his face! It might make me feel better!"

"But guys!" Alexis shouted at them, "Both Domino and AJ are in big trouble! We have to help them some way!" No one really listened to her though, everyone now was off doing something else.

* * *

Back in the other dimension, both Domino and AJ/Sarah are being thrown back into their room by a large knight. After being tossed in, the knight closed the door and the door vanished once more. "Well that stinks," Domino said with a frown, but then she turned to Sarah, "Well? Did you get it?"

"You bet!" Sarah smiled pulling out three books out from her dress, "The complete series of Uzumaki! What a rare find!"

"Not that!" Domino said with a frown, "The magic book!"

"Oh yeah!" Sarah said pulling out another book from her dress, "I have the book and it is easy to understand and read too!" Domino took the book and looked at it. The cover said, Magic Spells and Other Enchantments for Dummies.

"Well I guess this works," Domino sighed, "But at least we are not dummies, right?" Sarah was sucking on one of books at that moment when Domino turned to her.

"Scratch that last statement," Domino moaned.

"I'm just messin' with ya!" Sarah smiled and pulling out the book from Domino's hands, "Let's see here a moment… lets try this spell to see if this book is for real… Οι αρχαίες δυνάμεις εδώ και μακριά, παρακαλώ γυρίζουν τη γλώσσα μας σε κάτι άλλη…"

"Que juste avez-vous dit?" Domino said, "Hé attente par minute ! Queest-ce que je dis ? Je ne peux pas me comprendre!"

"Il marche!" Sarah cheered, "Je volonté juste ai maintenant fixé ce problème en ce moment! Οι αρχαίες δυνάμεις εδώ και μακριά, παρακαλώ γυρίζουν τη γλώσσα μας σε κάτι άλλη…"

"What the hell kind of spell was that?" Domino yelled, but then she paused, "Hey! I understand myself now! About time! What did you do anyways?"

"I simply just changed the language we were speaking!" Sarah said, "I was just checking to make sure the spells in this book were for real. Now I'll find a spell that can change me back!"

All of a sudden, the door reappeared and the door knob began to turn. Sarah quickly pushed the book underneath the blankets just as Prince Lucas entered the room. "Well," he said shaking his head, "I just found out that my soon to be wife and her maid were wandering around the library. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Well we like books!" Sarah said, "Will you deny us that pleasure?"

"Yeah right," Lucas said shaking his head with disbelief, "Like you two would scale down the side of a castle tower just to sneak into the library to read. How dense do you think I am?"

Sarah opened her mouth, but Domino quickly said, "Don't answer that. I have a feeling that your answer will just make him madder."

"I have a hunch on what's going on here," Lucas said, and both girls gulped as he continued to talk, "I know that you… secretly enter the library to get about on weddings."

"Huh?" both girls said at the same time.

"I know you are worried about the wedding not being perfect or it may not be the type of wedding a girl wants," Lucas continued, "But trust me on this, I promise it'll be perfect!"

"But that's…" Domino said, but Sarah stopped her and said to Lucas, "You got it. Guilty as charged!"

"I'm just happy you are coming around to seeing the wonderful side of me," Lucas said taking hold of Domino's right hand and kissing it, "I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." He then proceed out the door, with it disappearing behind him.

Both girls glanced at each other and then Domino said, "He's a barnacle head for believing you."

"He's an asshole acting like that," Sarah frowned, "I don't like all those kisses he is giving you."

Domino blinked and then realized something. She smiled and turned towards her friend. "Oh I get it now," she said, "You're jealous because he kissing me instead of you kissing me."

"WHA?!" Sarah said blushing and jumped backwards onto the bed, "That's not it! I just don't like guys acting like playboys."

"With me?" Domino said still smiling and sitting down next to her, "If you weren't a girl right now, I so would hug and kiss you. But I don't want any bit of Yuri going on here."

"You are so sick!" Sarah squealed. Unnoticed by the two girls, right outside the window was the same Murkrow from before. It continued to watched them silently without raising their attention to itself.

* * *

In his private quarters, Prince Lucas prepared for the next morning when he would marry Domino. "Everything is going so well and fine," he mumbled to himself happily, but then he frowned, "But I have my doubts about that maid…

"Just because I changed that stupid guy into a girl doesn't mean he's not going to be a problem. I wonder how I should address this? Maybe's there's an enemy he has or someone else I can use to get rid of him…" The door suddenly opened up and Rose entered the room.

"I knew you come back to me," Lucas said, "I am so irresistible!"

Rose made a gagging noise before she said, "I'm not here because of what you think; I'm here about the wife you are going to marry?"

"Ah yes!" Lucas said with a beaming smile, "She is such a dazzling young lady. But lacks the certain qualities you do have…"

"I'll ignore that for once," Rose said trying not to hit him, "But the main reason I am here is because I'm interested in this girl. How did she become your bride?"

"I would have to say my good looks," Lucas smiled.

Rose laughed hysterically and said, "No please be serious here, what's the real reason?

Lucas frowned and said, "Fine. I was placed under a curse that turned me into a Wooper, apparently she claim along and kissed me which released me from that terrible predicament. Then she honorably threw herself into my tender arms and asked me to marry her."

"Oooookkkk…" Rose said with disbelief, "Now if I lose all of your exaggerated statements in that story, I'm left with the fact you kidnapped her and the fact she only kissed you was because of a dare."

"NO!" Lucas said, "You know what? Get out of here! I have a wedding to prepare for tomorrow! I do not need any negative energy in here… unless you are willing to apologize by giving me a quick peck on my cheek?"

"Kiss my ass!" Rose growled as she turned away.

"I can do that," Lucas said walking towards her.

"Back off pervert!" Rose said turning around and performing a roundhouse kick sending Lucas into spin onto his bed. She then stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the room.

"Crazy girl," Lucas mumbled getting to his feet, "But that's one of the reasons why I like her! Anyways, back to figuring out a way to get rid of the pesky maid. I know! I'll summon someone that can deal with her…"

* * *

Back at the room, it was later now at night, both girls collapsed onto the bed exhausted from using spells after spells. "Man that was draining," Sarah gasped for breath, "Those spells sure make you tired."

"What's the point?" Domino said sadly trying not to cry, "We couldn't find any useful spells that could fix us. What can we do now? "

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse?**_

"Don't give up," Sarah said nudging her friend, "I mean we did find some good spells. Maybe we can fight him, capture him, and force him to help us go back home and maybe change me back. Don't give up on me."

"But what's the use?" Domino said really trying to hold in the tears that are building up within her eyes, "We can't fight him. He's too strong. He's probably had years of training in the magic and what have we done so far? Learn from a book called Magic Spells and Other Enchantments for Dummies!"

"Come on," Sarah said feeling her friend's sadness and then sitting up, "Don't be so gloomy."

"But what's the worst part of this is the fact I never got you to like me at all," Domino said turning onto her side, "He's probably planning on getting rid of you either way regardless of the change." Sarah was silent.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worst?**_

Sarah said to her, "But I do like you. Maybe not in the way you wanted to me. But I really do like… you just got to tone down your advances on me though to improve. They are a bit extreme at times and you have to understand that I love Sakura.

_**Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,**_

"I love her dearly and you'll have to live with that. But as I think of it… maybe there was a chance for us to have been together or their may have never been a chance at all. It may hurt you to know we may never be together like you dream… but could we at least just be friends either way no matter happens at this point?"

Sarah gave her a big smile and Domino blushed as she turned to look. She was completely right. Maybe she was being… maybe could be a lot of things to her right now…

_**High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,**_

Domino sat up next to her friend and look at her. "Thank you…" she started to cry, "No one has ever been my real friend before… thank you for trying to be my friend… I'm sorry for being so gloomy and depressing, but the situation is so bleak… could you… just please hold me through this troubling time? I just don't think I can be strong at this moment…"

Sarah looked on in surprise and nodded. "Sure…" she soothingly, "I can do that for you. I am your friend right?" Domino nodded happily, but burst into heavier tears and collapsed into Sarah's arms.

Sarah looked out the window and into the starry night. "_What now?_" she thought to herself, "I got to save her from this and also save myself in the process. Can I really do it? Maybe not… but I have to try… she is probably my only real close friend who isn't my girlfriend…"

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

* * *

Both girls woke up the next morning with Domino in Sarah's arms. Both girls sat up quickly and blushed. "Kind of weird way to sleep," Domino said with a blushed, "Falling asleep in someone's arms huh?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded nervously; she never slept so close to a girl before as a boy or girl. It was weird for her, but she guessed it was alright… she did have a good excuse.

"Good morning!" Lucas said barging into the room in the newly appeared door, "Is my new future wife ready for her upcoming wedding?"

Domino looked at Sarah who gave her a look that meant not to give up now. Domino looked back to Lucas and said, "You know what? Drop dead."

"What?!" Lucas growled, "What happened with yesterday then and being excited about the wedding after you were caught in the library looking for a book about weddings?"

"That was a bunch of crap you thought happened," Domino said, "We just agreed with you so we could throw you off the track! We really got a magic book and now we are going to use all the spells to defeat you!"

"Yeah right," Lucas said unimpressed as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Sarah became petrified where she stood.

Domino gasped and ran over to her friend. She ran her hand down Sarah's stone face. It felted so cold and lifeless. "You bastard!" she said turning to Lucas with an angry face, "Turn my friend back to normal now!"

"Not so fast!" he said holding up his hand, "I'll change her back to normal or maybe I will not. It all comes down to those special words I want to hear from you. They are not too hard to say and should be no problem. I'm sure you know what they are."

Domino growled, but looked at her friend. She didn't want her to be a statue forever. She looked at Lucas and said, "Fine… I'll marry you and I will not fight against it…"

"There we go," Lucas said with a smile and then snapping his fingers again, "That wasn't too hard."

Sarah then came back to life and blinked. "What just happened now?" she said scratching her head, "I think I just blanked out there for a second." She glanced at Domino who was now crying.

"What happened?" she asked her friend. She tossed herself into Sarah's arms and cried, "I'm sorry… I gave up again… Don't think any less of me… it was all to help you…" Suddenly, she vanished slowly from Sarah's arms.

"You stupid bastard," Sarah growled at Lucas, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing," he said with a smile, "She just finally came to the conclusion that we are to be together forever now. But she now has finally released you and you are to go back home as your old self."

"I refuse to leave here without her!" Sarah said, "I don't care if I have to wear panties forever! Though, they are quite tight on my butt."

"Now now," Lucas said moving in so close to her face, it almost seemed like her was going to kiss her, "You'll be going home soon and you're friend will be queen. I think everything is working out for the best and don't worry. A friend of yours is coming here to pick you up to take you back with her."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see her after the wedding when the both of us come back here," he said, "See ya!" He then slowly vanished out of the room leaving her by herself.

"Damn you!" Sarah shouted at no one in particular, "I'm getting out of here, rescue my friend, and get the hell out of here!" She ran over to the spot where the door was suppose to be.

"I'm going blow a hole in the wall and get out of here!" she said remembering the spell from the book while focusing on the wall, "Ok now! _威力和魔術的力量，今天打開這牆壁_!"

She then pointed the palms of her hands and a beam of light came out of them and struck the wall. It exploded, leaving a gapping large opening in the wall. Sarah giggled and jumped for joy by the luck she had in pulling off the spell.

A girl in a maid's uniform came over to the hole and looked in at Sarah. "You know," the girl said, "There was a door and it was unlock."

She pointed to a door a few inches away from the large hole. "D'Oh!" Sarah said slapping her head, "How did I miss that?! Wait a minute! Who the heck are you?!"

"My name is Rebecca Stabbler," the girl said bowing, "But you may call me Rose. I am one of the maids of the castle."

"What do you want," Sarah said annoyed, "I'm on a rescue mission at the moment. Unless you are here to watch or try to stop me, beat it!"

"You are Sarah Torrington or better know as AJ Dron," Rose said with a smile, "Are on a mission to save your friend, Domino, from the clutching of Prince Lucas who is forcefully trying to marry her. Both of you come a different dimension than myself and you both are currently on a TV show called Mansion Survival or something like that."

"Wwwwoooowwwww," Sarah said stretching out the word wow, "Impressive, how do you know all of this?"

"I have had my Murkrow watching and listening to the both of you," she said stretching out her arm and letting a Pokemon land on it, "It told me all of those things."

"Wait a minute," Sarah said confused, "That Pokemon told you all of what had happened between Domino and me?"

"Yes," Rose nodded.

"What are you high on?" Sarah said. Rose did an anime style fall.

"I'm not high!" she said jumping back to her feet, "I just understand what a Pokemon speaks because of my special abilities, alright?"

"But why did you spy on the two of us?" Sarah asked.

"Lucas said he found a princess who _wanted_ to be his wife," Rose said, "That sparked my interest in his bride. I had my Pokemon investigate what was up with this girl and I was drawn into this."

"So what do you want?" Sarah asked.

"I'm here to help you and your friend Domino return back to your own world!" Rose said, "I'm here to help you rescue your friend from Lucas!"

"Why would I need your help?" Sarah asked cocking her eyebrow, "I am perfectly capable for being able to save my own friend!"

"But Lucas knows a lot of magic spells and enchantments," Rose said firmly, "I, myself, know much more than him and I do have a magic degree from Hogwarts, plus I placed high on my N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s… something wrong?"

Sarah's mouth had dropped open in shock and she said, "Y-y-y-you be-be-been to Hog-hog-ho-hog-Hogwarts?! FRICKIN' SWEET!!! IT DOES EXISIT!"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Rose said a little surprise by Sarah's reaction, "Anyhow… we have get moving! The wedding will be taking place soon! We have to get going now!" Sarah nodded and both girls took off in route to the wedding.

* * *

Author Note: Whew! Sorry about the long wait. I got hooked on playing Ratchet and Clank and tried to beat both of them. Plus, I did some volunteering hours and I been very lazy. So, I hope next month I can update a bit quicker.

Some more big things!! School starts for me this Thursday! Why they don't start after Labor Day like every other school, you got me! Also, I got my driver license as well. But I am sure not street legal with my skills so far!

Shyshipping: 10 (They still are winning!)

CameraShipping: 5 (Let's see some effort!)

SiblingShipping: 7 (A new vote for this one! People like inbreeding I guess)

Yeah I know, I didn't use a Fall Out Boy song… maybe next time! I decided to use a song I thought would work better this chapter. Plus, it is one of my favorites.

Now its time for the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The winners for the month of July are:

1. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Protection By: Alexz Recoro

4. Just Say You Love Me By: Star High Above (She's Back after 2 years!)

5. Linked By Friendship By: KH-Akyra

Part 3 of this part of the story will end next chapter. In the last part of the Prince Arc, Sarah and Rose crash the wedding in hopes of saving Domino from Prince Lucas. Things might prove difficult as Sarah/AJ is put into a battle with one of worst enemies and Rose takes on Lucas. Also, keep suggesting Fall Out Boy songs, I might just use one in the next chapter.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 42: Battle For Princess Domino

Date: 8/29/07

Reviewers: Blader8

Pkmnlover

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Selawriter

The Hermit of Agnostos

Dark princess

Dragon Cruzer

AshK

Rayquaza gal

Shadow of the Black Arms

Multi13

Glenn M.

Raykura-Kura

SithAnimeLord

Blau demon

Devin walker

DeadlyD05

NYITNYIT


	42. 42: Battle For Princess Domino

Author Notice: No music this chapter, sorry if you wanted to see some.

* * *

Chapter 42: Battle for Princess Domino

* * *

Day 19: 10:36 a.m.

* * *

"Damn I look good," Lucas said looking at himself in his full length mirror, "I should so model for a magazine!" He had completely dressed himself in his wedding tux, surprisingly, for a medieval world, he was dressed more modernly.

"Please don't give me nasty images…" a person in the room said gagging and then shivering, "Whoa… I'm just getting the willies talking about it."

"Ha ha," Lucas said sarcastically, "Well, I don't have to deal you anymore once you get what you came for."

The person smiled happily and said, "Oh… AJ!"

"You'll get him with a few changes added,' Lucas said, "But I'll fix him after my wedding to his beautiful and stunning friend."

"Yeah about those changes you told me and shown me about him," the person said, "I'm not happy with them. Make sure he's back to normal. I will not accept…"

"Sir!" a knight said bursting into the prince's private chambers, "The girl that was with Princess Domino is missing once again and her room had a gapping big hole in it. Not only that, one of the maids that should have been helping with the preparations for the wedding is missing as well!"

Lucas frowned and mumbled, "Great… just what I needed! Well, whatever! The wedding shall go on! Get it moving, but make sure the guards look for the missing girls."

The knight nodded and left the room in a hurry. The remaining person besides Lucas, glanced at him with a disappointed look. "She… I mean… he is now missing?" the person said angrily, "I thought you said you had him under complete lock down?!"

"Well I did!" Lucas said growing angry, "Well it doesn't matter! The guards will find…"

"No way!" the person said, "I'm going to him… her… whatever, by myself! There is no way he is getting by me!" The person stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him/her.

"Humph," Lucas said adjusting his tie, "This wedding might be more exciting than I originally thought it would be."

* * *

"Ok," Rose said to Sarah (A.k.a. AJ if you forgot) as they dashed down the hall to the built in church, "We should be closing in on the church where the wedding will be. Once there, I'll create a distraction and you escape with Domino. We'll meet up later outside the castle where I'll change you back and send you home."

"Why can't you change back now?" Sarah asked, "Or why can't you just send us both home when we are in the same room."

"Because it is not that cool sounding as my plan!" Rose said to Sarah with a smirk, "Besides, it's my plan and my way, unless you prefer to live with periods for the rest of your life?"

"Damn you," Sarah grumbled, "And you are supposed to be one of the good guys."

"Look," Rose said stopping suddenly, causing Sarah to break as quickly as she could, "Don't you want to save your friend?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

"Then follow my lead!" Rose said starting to run down the hall again.

"Ok…" Sarah mumbled.

A few minutes later, Rose stopped suddenly making Sarah crash into her. After they hit the floor, Rose pushed Sarah off, sitting up, and saying, "I sense trouble coming."

"A disturbance in the force?" Sarah said while lying on the floor rubbing her head.

"It's not that big of a trouble for the force to be concern," Rose said rolling her eyes, but then she spoke in a serious tone of voice, "But someone that might cause us to slow down."

A figure then stepped into view but remained in the shadows, hiding his or her face. "Well," the person said with a happy and sadistic sounding voice, "I finally found you AJ…"

"Do I know you?" Sarah said with a nervous voice. This person had a familiar sounding voice, but she couldn't just place the voice to the person.

"How could you forget me!?" the person said with a shocking voice, and then the figure took a step into the light revealing the face, "Humph! After all, we are married!"

Sarah screamed in horror and said with a studdering voice, "NO WAY! SHANNON CLETS?"

"Correct!" she said her right hand to her mouth and letting out a big giggle, "I have come back for you!" She raised her right foot an inch off the ground and vanished. Suddenly, she appeared right behind them.

"Got ya!" she said tackling Sarah to the ground in a big death hug style attack.

"Impressive," Rose said, "That's some amazing use of magic. You can do a Flash Step (A Magic Style Move that allows the person to move at quick and fast speeds that are not easy to see with the naked eye. As seen in Bleach). How can you do that?"

"I thank Prince Lucas for that," Shannon said with a wicked grin, "He got me here to recaptured my husband and lent me some of his magic along with an arsenal of magic spells to capture him."

Sarah broke free of Shannon's grip pushing her backwards onto her feet. "Back of bitch," Sarah growled. She placed her right hand onto the ground and pushed up her whole body weight with her strength. In mid-air, she bent back her feet and launched them back out into Shannon's torso, knocking her a few feet away onto her back.

Then Sarah finished it all by landing back on her feet and positioning herself for a counterstrike if Shannon attacked. "Very nice," Shannon said jumping back to her feet, "You know a few moves; maybe now I'll finally get that fight I didn't get before back on Girl Catch."

"Rose," Sarah said keeping her eyes directly on Shannon, "See if you can stop Lucas. I'll meet up with you after I wipe the floor with this girl."

"But can you defeat this girl?" Rose said looking at Shannon who is now smirking, "She seems like she would be more advance then you are at the magic arts."

"We're pretty even if I say so myself," Sarah said with a frown, "We only had one day of experience. You, on the other hand, if what you said earlier about your magic skills is true, than you probably take Lucas on."

"But…" Rose said.

"I'm not just a helpless little girl now," Sarah said with a smile, "There is much more to me than meets the eye. Plus, with the extra flexibility I gained by turning into a girl, I should definitely crush her."

"Just to let you know before I go," Rose said with a strange look, "About the flexibility, girls are as flexible as you might think. We are not Gumby." Then she hurried off down the hallway to stop Lucas.

"Now it's just us," Shannon said cocking her eyebrow while moving into a martial arts pose, "As much as I admire your confidence, I'm going to gain and take you home as my husband after I fix your problem."

"You'll be going home after this empty handed," Sarah said with a dark look, "Are you ready for this?"

"Bring it."

* * *

A few floors down, Domino stood in front of the doors that lead into the cathedral. She more a stunning wedding gown that seemed to radiate the color white of its bleach color. She wore a lot of makeup, but not too much, just enough to enhance her beauty. "This is it," Domino sighed sadly, "Just as long as AJ is ok, I'll be satisfied."

"That's the spirit," Lucas said appearing behind her and giving her a smile, "You're friend is now going to be alright thanks to you and now you get to look forward towards a happy future."

Domino turned away and dropped the veil over her face to cover up here sad face. "I'm happy he'll be fine," she thought, "But I just wish I got the chance to go home. It's all over."

There was then a sound of running foot steps heading their direction at a fast pace. Domino turned around quickly to see a figure kicking up a dust storm behind him or her as they charged quickly towards Lucas. He didn't turn around fast enough and never saw what was coming. "Damn you!" the figure shouted, "You stay away from her!"

The figure leapt into the air and launched in a flying high kick that struck Lucas across the right side of his face throwing him into a barrel spin onto the floor. The figure then hit the ground, did a spin, and faced Lucas who quickly got back to his feet. "What the hell?" he growled, "What was that?

"I call it my Dragon Kick!" the figure said, "It's very deadly, but you're the first person not to be knocked out by that move."

"Rose…" the prince growled, "What are you doing?" Domino turned and saw that this figure wasn't Sarah like she thought, but a different girl than before.

"Well I was suspicious of this marriage between you and this princess," Rose said to Lucas with a grin, " I just had to find out the real reason why this marriage was happening and what do you know? I find out it was kidnapping!"

"You stay out of this," Lucas said rubbing the bruise on his face, "This is between me and my bride. This business between us is none of your concern."

"Sure it is," she said, "I just can't let you get away with this."

"And to think I showered you with love!" Lucas said, "I'll never do that again! In fact, after I'm done with you, there'll be nothing left to love!"

"Oh yeah?" Rose said, "Prepare to be amazed. I'm very good at combat, even when I wear high heels!"

"Well see…" Lucas said extending his arm out and opening his hand, "I'll start off, Chidori." A blue ball began appear in his hand that seemed to be made up of electricity.

"What happened to ladies first?" Rose said, and then she said to Domino, "You may want to step out of the way for this. Rasengan." She mimicked Lucas' body movement he did with his arm. Another blue ball appeared, but in her palm. All the wind in the room seemed to merge with the spiral ball and in the direct center of it, a light glowed brightly.

"Here I come," both of them shouted as Domino ducked into a different room. Both of them charge quickly raising there arm above their head and then smashing them in to each other…

* * *

In another part of the castle, it looked like a war had past through it. There were holes in the walls or chuncks smashed off. The floor was cracked and there were plenty of craters in the floor as well. Windows were blown out, doors had shattered to pieces, and anything hanging to the ceiling was ripped off.

Passing through the hallways, the war scene continued to the great Grand Hallway. A large staircase made of marble was in the direct center with tons of stained glass windows, and plenty of suits of armor had all stood in this room before, but now it was nothing but a mess. Armor pieces were scattered all about the room, stained glass windows were blown out almost leaving nothing in them, and part of the staircase were complete gone.

Past this room, through a few more hallways, and finally into the area where the two hell hounds that caused the wreckage we find them in a complete stare down. Neither one of them looked like what they use to only 20 minutes ago.

Any remains of what use to be the maid's uniform was just about gone revealing the regular white dress underneath it with a few new holes, tears, and blood & dirt stains now in it. Sarah had an immense amount of bruises all over her legs, arms, and torso along with plenty of cuts. Her neat, tiding hair was now a mess and also hid one side of her face which she constantly tired to push out of her eye's line of sight.

As for Shannon, she didn't look much better. Her bandana and green vest she once wore now were spread all over the areas they fought in. Her long brown hair than once shined was dull and tainted by the dust picked up off the walls and ground. Her fists bled slightly while her feet ached with pain from the sprain bones.

Both of them panted and gasped for breath while the sweat from their brows and necks trickled down their bodies. "I'm impressed," Shannon said taking deep breathes, "You're good."

"What can I say?" Sarah replied with a bragging tone of voice, "I took a few self-defense classes, a karate class, watched a lot of Walker, Texas Ranger, a lot of martial arts movie [J.C. & B.L. movies in particular! Plus with all the small amount of magic I learned in one night, I'm literally a monster now."

"Enough of your bragging," Shannon said, "Let's just finish this so I can take you home with me. My parents are eager to see their future son-in-law after we fixed your girly problem."

"Tell them they'll have to wait," Sarah said clutching her right fist and slowly stretching it out behind her, "Because at this rate, they'll never have one. _威力和魔術的力量，今天打開這牆壁_!"

Sarah charged at Shannon, extending her arms out and opening her palms to release a light beam at her. Shannon performed her flash step and narrowly escaped the beam that took out another hole in the wall behind her. But instead of moving far away with the step move, she only moved a few inches away from the beam instead of appearing behind Sarah.

Shannon winced and rubbed her right leg. "Must be getting difficult to pull that move off," Sarah said, "Your legs are starting to get sore from moving so quickly."

Sarah smiled and set herself up for enough beam attack, but there was a sharp pain in her hands. She glanced at her palms and saw some burn marks all over them. "I guess you can't keep up that move either," Shannon said, "You'll burn your hands off."

"Don't give me a safety lecture," Sarah said setting her hands to her side and clutching them tightly, "I'll show you I still have some steam left. THINK FAST! 声速拳打攻击 (Speed of Sound Punch Attack!)!"

Sarah charged at Shannon and sent a fast punch that couldn't be seen be normal eyes by its speed. The attack hit Shannon share in the chest launching her through the hole in the wall and outside into a garden area. Sarah charged towards the hole and jumped out to continue at Shannon.

"I'm not done either," Shannon cried appearing out of nowhere, "Electric Touch!" A small electric bolt ran through her right index finger just then. As soon as she was close enough, Shannon put of her finger directly at Sarah's head and flicked it at her. The electric bolt went through her and sent her back through the hole like she was hit by a train.

Sarah landed hard on her back while Shannon jumped back into the room. "I got ya now!" Shannon said with smile, "You're done for and now you can come with me to be my husband."

She walked over casually to Sarah, but was taken back by the sudden attack Sarah did. She pushed herself up by her feet and sent a hard upper cut punch straight up Shannon throwing her onto the ground. "Don't let your guard down," Sarah said with a smile.

"I won't anymore," Shannon said jumping back to her feet, and then she coughed out a little blood, "I'm not done."

* * *

"Lighting Strike!" Lucas called.

"Winds of the Tornado!" Rose cried. A large lighting bolt can down at Rose, but her personal tornado caught it and swallowed it, destroying the electricity with in.

Both young adults were equally matched in this tough dead lock between each other's power. Neither one was letting up just yet, but neither one seemed to be getting anywhere. Just like Sarah and Shannon, neither one of them looked as good when they began and where in the same area as they were to begin. They now stood in the castle's courtyard with tons of guards and townsfolk surrounding them in this deadly duo.

"I'll admit this," Lucas said, "I didn't imagine you be this powerful or this strong. But all in all, I will be with Domino and she'll cradle me in her bosom as she treats my battle scars."

"Just keep wishing that," Rose said, "She'll end up with her friend AJ and they'll be together forever happy without you ever trying to hurt them."

"Yeah right," Lucas said, "She's too good for him."

"She's actually too good for you," Rose said happily and dreaming off AJ and Domino's future, "But he's perfect for her. They'll be so happy together."

"Must you drift away from the battle?" Lucas charged quickly at her, "Keep your head in the game."

"Alright then," Rose said, "If you insist!" She jumped to the right and raised her right leg up high. Lucas missed her and stopped directly under her leg. With a strong movement, she brought her leg down hard on his shoulder smashing him into the stone pavement.

She flew back a few feet just as Lucas pushed himself back to his feet. Where he was smashed into the ground laid an indent of his body in the ground. "Stupid girl," he said to her, and then he said with a smile, "But I think I saw your pink teddy bear panties."

She blushed with a horrified look on her, and then it turned into a furious face. "That's it!" she screamed, "YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES!"

She smashed the bottom of her foot into the ground which created an earthquake that created a large crack into the ground that headed towards Lucas. He jumped backwards to avoid the attack quickly. The crack stopped at where he once stood and a huge explosion of rock and gravel shot up into the air.

"Feisty are we?" Lucas said rubbing the debris off his clothing, "Who knew my wedding day would turn out like this? Oh well, I defeat you before I break a sweat."

"Really?" Rose said cocking her eyebrow and then she pointed directly at his forehead, "What's that?" He rubbed his sleeve against his forehead and looked at it. It was drenched.

"Damn you," he said, "I'll defeat Teddy Panties!"

"At least I don't sleep with a Teddy Bear," Rose replied.

Lucas exploded into rage and his magical essence seemed to pour out of him as his rage increased. Rose could feel this pressure of his magic from where she stood. He was going on a warpath.

* * *

Shannon smashed through a door in a spiral and crashed onto a dinning table while Sarah followed in closely. Shannon grabbed a few plates from the table and flung them at Sarah. She managed to dodge at least five of them before the last 2 hit her directly on making her fall face first onto the table.

"Losing steam?" Shannon asked panting hard, "That could be good for me."

"You kidding me?" Sarah said slowly getting back to her feet, "I got more steam then a sauna."

"Are you sure?" Shannon said rubbing her chin, "You don't look so hot." That was pretty true at this point. Sarah could barely stand or move without sharp paining pulse through her body let alone keep up on fighting this. Though, Shannon wasn't so hot either. She had a few sprains in body and her joints seemed to have stiffen up making moving extremely hard.

"I can keep this up," Sarah said wincing while grasping her right shoulder with her right hand, "What about you? You out of energy yet?"

"Not even close," Shannon said moving back into a battle position, "Bring it!"

"Oh I'll bring it!" a different voice said. Suddenly, someone grabbed Shannon's shirt from behind, did an overthrow toss, throwing her straight into the wedding cake made for the wedding face first.

"Ugh!" Shannon said crashing into the cake face first, and then she quickly got back to her feet to turn to face the attacker, "You!"

"That's right!" the person grinned, "And now it's lights out!" The person charged at Shannon, jumped into the air, and did spinning roundhouse kick directly into her face. She was knocked into the air with a spin and crashed face back into the cake with a splat knocking her out.

"Another bites the dust," the person said turning to Sarah, "Right AJ?"

"Domino!" Sarah said with a happy and cheerful voice, "You're not stuck with the pervert anymore!"

Domino ran over with a smile and hugged Sarah tightly, "I'm just happy to see that you are alright!"

"Please…" Sarah whined, "I think I broke something a while back. No hugging until I can feel every part of my body and not just my feet."

"Right," Domino said with a smile letting go quickly, "Anyways! We got to go catch up with Rose! She and Lucas are dueling!"

* * *

Back outside, the fight between Lucas and Rose as dragged on for another 15 minutes. Neither one of them is close to being defeated magic wise, but their bodies didn't seem like they could stand another hit. "Well it seems like we are even," Lucas said wiping some blood away from the corner of his mouth, "What's your next move?"

She stared hard into his eyes and then they seemed to drift away from him for a second, and then she brought them back on him. "One of my favorites if you must ask," she said, "I'll call my Pokemon friends for some help! _Calling all Murkrow! Attack With Crap Bomb!_ (Spoken in the Pokemon Language)"

Suddenly a flock of Murkrow appeared over head and floated over Lucas' head. He glanced up just in time to be pelted by a bunch of nasty white gloop. "OH DOG!" he said wipping some of the crap of his face, "That was disgusting!"

Rose on the other hand laughed it up and said, "Man! That never gets old."

"You'll pay for that!" Lucas said turning his attention back on Rose.

"Not like you'll pay for this!" a voice said from behind him. He turned around quickly just to see a foot smash into his face knocking him to the ground.

"That's for kidnapping me and trying to make me you're bride," Domino said to him.

"OH you!" Lucas said getting back to his feet to face Domino.

Suddenly, another figured charged forwarded behind Domino and punched him square in the face. "That's for turning me into a girl!" Sarah growled, and then she finished him off with a hard punch in the stomach, "And well that… that was just for my amusement."

Both girls took steps backwards and as Lucas threw up after the punch set in. "Knockout…" he mumbled dropping to his knees and then falling forward into the ground. The crowd of people that had surrounded the area to watch started to cheer happily for their victory.

Both girls glanced at each other and cheered happily. "We did it!" they said giggly, "He's done for!"

"You bet your right he's done for," Rose said walking up to them, "He's going to be turned back into a Wooper." She clapped her hands and suddenly Lucas changed back into his old form, a Wooper.

"Wait a minute!" Sarah said to her, "You're the one that changed him?!"

"Of course!" she said firmly, "I don't like this pervert. I figured I turn him into something as slimly as he is already, but I didn't think he would changed back into his old self."

"Yeah," Domino blushed embarrassingly, "But if you must know, Sarah dared me to kiss him."

"Sellout!" Sarah said to her.

"Well I guess that explains it," Rose said, "For some off reason, transformation spells can always be undone if the person is kissed by a princess. I don't know why, but I think Disney had something to do with that rule."

"That's nice," Sarah said calmly, but then she said annoyed, "Can you heal me and change me back right now?"

"Actually," Rose said, "I think Domino can do both. I said before that transformation spells are undone by a kiss from a princess. Since Domino is a princess and what happened to you is a transformation… I figured…"

"You want us to have a hot, sexy, lesbian girl on girl kiss?!" both of them said with a huge red face.

"Stop over exaggerating," Rose said, "But if you want to do it that way, sure! It can be hot and spontaneous. In fact, that might be interesting to see… why don't you two…"

"NO!" both of them screamed.

"Fine," Rose said annoyed, "But either way, you got to kiss each other if you want to reverse the spell. That was my plan in the beginning."

"But how will that heal me anyway?" Sarah asked still blushing away furiously.

"Well," Rose said placing her hand on her chest, "Princess' kisses are extremely power type of magic and summon most of the princess' magic from right here."

"In her breasts?" Sarah asked, "Is that where magic is placed in a girl? Does that explain why you have such large boobs?"

"Shut up!" Rose said blushing, "I'm talking about in the heart! That's where the magic is in everybody! Everyone has magic, it just that some people don't know how to use it. But either way, Domino has enough power to change you back and heal you as well, so pucker up!"

Both girls blushed and glanced at each other. If it was the only way to do it… they would do it. "Fine then…" Sarah blushed and said to Domino, "But I am still in love with my girlfriend!"

"O.K." Domino said, but she really thought with a giggle, "_I finally get to kiss AJ and he'll kiss back! He maybe a girl at the moment, but that'll all change when he is back to normal so I'll still get to kiss him!_"

Both girls moved in closer to each other and when gulped, they pressed their lips against each other. Suddenly, a bright light overtook Sarah glowing bright and furiously. After it died away, AJ now stood in Sarah's place.

He rubbed his chest and looked down his pants. "Everything seems to be in order," he said with a happy sigh, "It's good to be back."

"Umm…" Domino said with a blush, "AJ? Was it just me, or did I feel your tongue in my mouth with we kissed?"

"HUH?!" he said shocked, "No way! You French Kiss me!"

"Whatever," Rose said with a smile, "Now that you are back to normal, you two can go home now. Are you two ready?"

"I been ready since I left," both of them said.

"O.k. then," Rose said with a wink, "I'll send you two home and I'll deal with that other girl and Lucas once you two are gone. I hope to see you two again under better conditions. Please hold hands and you'll soon be home."

They nodded and grasped each others' hand tightly. Rose smiled and suddenly disappeared with the rest of the world behind them. It was now replaced with the area they were yesterday. They were now outside the mansion by the pond.

"We're… home…" they said with a surprised voice, and then they both hugged each other twirled around, "WE'RE HOME! WE'RE HOME! WE'RE HOME! WE'RE SAFE!"

"Oh you're home alright," a voice said, "But you're not safe…" Both of them stopped twirling and looked at the voice. It was Sakura with the rest of the mansion residents behind her.

"I have to ask you two something," Sakura said with a scary voice, "Did you two do what I think you two did… you know… Bom Chicka Wah Wah?"

* * *

Somewhere far away, Shannon appears in the middle of a field. She glances around for a minute and gets to her feet. She looks into the air and shouts, "I'll be back AJ! You will be my husband! You'll be with me!"

"There she is!" someone shouted, "You get back here! You'll not escape again! We are going to deport you back to America for sure!"

"Crap!" she said with a shock voice, "Not them again!" And with that, she began to run away as quickly as she could from the government agents.

* * *

Author Notice: Yeah… it's been a while, but just be glad I got around to updating. I have school now so that's a bit of a problem that'll slow me down now if I'm not too lazy. And with this chapter, we end the Prince Arc and will be returning to regular chapters.

I manage to update sooner so I have manage to be able to reveal the Top 5 Stories for the Month of August sooner than I thought. Here are the winners:

1. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Protection By: Alexz Recoro

4. Linked By Friendship By: KH-Akyra

5. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

Have you been looking around recently? I have set up a forum for this story. You can ask questions, put suggested ideas you like to see in future chapters, or start topics off your own if you can. Just head to my profile page and check out my forum section.

Do you enjoy this story's humor? Would you like even more humor? Then check out my other story, Pokemon: WaterBlue. It's a true Pokemon story following the funny and adventurous tale of Red and Green through the region of Kanto and the Sevii Islands. This story will for sure put a smile on your face.

In the next chapter, I'm thinking a sports chapter. I'm thinking a rematch between Sakura and Ash or a dance off in Dance Dance Revolution that'll truly lead to a battle between two titans of the game. Give me your opinion and I'll see you next time with the outcome!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 43: Dance of the Titans or The Royal Tennis Showdown.

Date: 9/26/07

Reviewers: JTomoyasu

Selawriter

Ghost

Dark princess

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Blau demon

Akkiangel

Prosser783

SithAnimeLord

Shadow of the Black Arms

InoCHARIZARDTsuruya

Glenn M.

DeadlyD05

Maladar

Natsume Yungerer

Madgirllolly

AshxMayxDawn


	43. 43: Hot & Spicy

* * *

Author Notice: I do not own the song Thanks for the Memories By: Fall Out Boy. They are the real geniuses by the mastery of the song.

* * *

Chapter 43: Hot & Spicy

* * *

Day 19: 1:34 p.m.

* * *

Everyone was now back inside the mansion and was now in the arcade room where Melody has called them. "Look," Melody said to everyone, "Its good to have Domino and AJ back and have the situation explained, so I feel we should move on about that…"

"Move on?!" Sakura said annoyed, "Domino slept with my boyfriend!"

"Sakura!" AJ said fiercely, "First of all, we didn't sleep the way you think we did! Next, there was only really one bed to begin with, and finally, even though we did share the same bed, I also a girl. It kind of cancels the problem out, right?"

She looked blankly at him and said, "You didn't make a lick of sense just now to me."

"I'm just glad AJ's back," Alexis said soothingly while hugging her brother tightly, "I'm that's all I am happy about."

"Like I said…" Melody said trying to get everyone's focus back, "It's all in the past and right now, I decided to get everything back to normal with a simple game I found! Check it out!"

She pointed behind her and everyone glanced at the arcade game. It read Love Tester on it. It was a simple wooden box with a glass wall built into it so they could see inside it. Inside it was ten light bulbs and labels next to them. On the outside in front of it was a handle that you were supposed to grab to make the game work.

The labels were as followed starting with least to greatest: Eunuch, Blah, Cold Fish, Clammy, Harmless, Mild, Wild, Passionate, Hot Stuff, and Casanova. Eunuch being the lowest, and Casanova the highest.

"The Love Tester?" Ash asked (By the way, Ash is now out of his blue fluke he was in), "What is it suppose to do."

"It's rather simple!" Melody said, "It is suppose to measure how good a lover you are by showing us by lighting the bulb on the screen. To measure, you simply grab the handle as shown…"

She did that and the light bulbs began to go up. The light bulb it stopped on for her was Harmless. "As you can see…"Melody said with a blush, "I'm an average type of lover or girlfriend. This machine is normally suppose to measure for boys, but I figure us girls can try it as well."

"It can measure how good a lover or girlfriend/boyfriend we are?" May asked surprised, she giggled and said, "Yeah right and I am Sapphire, the chosen being of Kyogre! Hear me roar!"

"Oh stop it!" Alexis said releasing AJ and skipping towards the machine, "I find it interesting! Come on! Let's all give it a try and see what happens!"

"You first May!" Melody said to May.

"I don't know what you are up to," May said to her as she past her, "But I have a feeling that it is a plan to try to get Ash for yourself!"

"Maybe…" Melody smirked. May grabbed the machine and watched as her results came up. She landed one spot higher than Melody, it was Mild.

"Didn't work out so much as you hoped," May said to Melody as she noticed her frown, "I'm better than you!"

"Not by much," Melody mumbled and then she said to Alexis, "You can go next now." Alexis nodded and with a giggle, she placed her hand around the handled, gripping it tightly. The lights went off and landed on the label, Clammy.

"What?!" Alexis said mortified, "How am I clammy?! I am not a clam!"

"It doesn't help that you have the maturity of a first grader," AJ mumbled under his breath with a chuckle as well. Alexis began to shake the machine to try to get a different answer, but both girls up there had to drag her away so she wouldn't wreck it.

"OK!" May said turning to Ash, "You give a shot now my Ashy!"

"O.k.…" Ash said with a shrug, "I guess it won't hurt me to see where I stand in all." He grabbed the controller and watched to see where it would under. The light turned out on an even worse label than what Alexis got, Cold Fish.

"Ah great…" Ash said dropping his head in shame, "Now I feel even worse! I just a stupid fish! I feel… so… blue…" And with that sentence, he drifted out of the room in a ghostly walk that made Melody and May chase after him.

"All right then…" Alexis said with anime sweat drop look and then she glanced at the last three, "In guess you three can try then."

"I'll give it a shot," Sakura said and then she thought, "_It can't be much worse than what they got before._" She gripped the handled and watch in disbelief as her light turned on and stopped at the very bottom. She was a Eunuch.

"WHAT?!" she hollered in horror at the outcome of her play, "How can I be so low?! What the heck does Eunuch mean anyways?"

"It means a castrated man," Alexis said, but then she smiled, "But I guess since you're a girl, it means you're a one that have had… _your tubes tied up _permanently."

"If you don't stop smiling I'll clog you up permanently!" Sakura said violently as she began to shake Alexis.

"Stop it!" Alexis said breaking free of Sakura's grip, and then she turned to Domino, "You can go now if you want to. I think Sakura should focus on something else but me for a bit."

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile, "I good use a good laugh. Let's see where Domino is. Maybe she's a Cold Fish or maybe she's on the same level as me!"

"I don't really care…" Domino said walking towards the machine, "It's just a game to me." She gripped the handled and watched in shock as her light landed on Passionate.

She glanced at Alexis and Sakura who had shocked looks on their faces. They looked at her just in time to spot her giving them a satisfied and boastful look. She licked her finger and touched it to her hip, "You feel that?" she said, "You just felt heat of my presence!"

"Anyhow," AJ said walking up, "I guess it is my turn now. I'm probably just a Mild anyhow."

"It doesn't matter to me," Sakura sighed and a smile as she closed her eyes and dreamily said, "I'm perfectly happy with the way you are. Let's not fight anymore after this…" Suddenly, music began to blare loudly and she opened her eyes quickly.

In shock and amazement to everyone, AJ has hit the top of the charts by the machine. He was a Casanova! The music that began to play was Nelly's song, Hot In Herre and the machine blared with sirens. He turned to the girls with a big smile on his face and said, "Well the machine as judge well… properly on my part."

"OH YEAH?!" Sakura yelled at him angrily, "WELL GOOD FOR YOU CASANOVA! WHY DON'T YOU AND HOT STUFF OVER THERE JUST RUN AWAY TOGETHER AGAIN SINCE YOU TOO ARE OBVIOUSLY SO RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER!"

She began to cry and fall to the floor. Domino quickly grabbed her before she fell and said, "Oh come on! It's just a game! It just probably didn't judge correctly! I'm really probably on the same level as you…"

Unfortunately, she accidentally grabbed the handled while giving herself some leverage. The machine judged quickly once more and this time, the machine said she was also a Casanova as well. Domino blushed in surprised, while Sakura sobbed some more.

"I was wrong!" she cried, "You two are prefect for each other!" She then ran out of the room as tears fell to the ground.

"Well," Alexis said pushing Domino and AJ closer to each other, "I guess if the machine judged correctly, Sakura's right then! You two are prefect for each other."

"But I…" AJ said with a blush and shocked look, "But I'm with Sakura! We are the real ones in love here! Not Domino and me! I don't care what the machine said, I'm with Sakura!"

Suddenly, a strange series of thoughts ran through him. They were all of him and Domino together, happily doing different things with each other. Holding hands, just like a couple. AJ shook the thought out of his head. "_That stupid machine just gave me that thought_," he thought, "_Nothing more._"

"I got to go find Sakura," he said to the girls running out of the room trying to forget those thoughts in his head.

* * *

Sakura ran through the halls crying knowing she couldn't be the perfect match for AJ. He was slowly slipping away from her to Domino, how could this happen to her? Now a machine was telling her she couldn't match up with AJ.

"Sakura!" AJ's voice carried through the halls of the mansion reaching her ear, "Don't be upset! I love you, that machine's answer is just plain stupid!"

"Even though what it says makes some what sense," Alexis voice said drifting to her, "After all, Domino and AJ do look so cute together and the machine agrees that they are on the same level of love while you are at the bottom with your tubes tied. Plus, they had more special moments together than the both of you…"

At that exact moment, AJ began to throttle Alexis to shut her up, but the damage was done. Sakura burst into more tears and ran even farther away from them. "AJ DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Sakura screamed while she ran away.

AJ and Alexis heard that comment from Sakura. AJ looked Alexis angrily and said, "That's it! When this contest is over, I'm going to search for that Pleasure Island and stick you on it so you can turn into a donkey like the rest of those kids from that movie!"

"But I thought it was for only naughty boys?" Alexis said.

"They'll make an exception for the likes of you!" AJ said dropping her to the ground and chasing after Sakura.

"He's got no sense of humor!" Alexis said with a frown watching AJ disappear down the halls of the building.

* * *

Ash lied on the couch facing into it, not turning around to face May and Melody who had come to cheer him. "So blue…" he mumbled, "So blue…"

"Man," May said to Melody, "I hate to see him when he's like this. We got to find a way to get him out of this blue mood."

"Let me try something I saw on TV once!" Melody said. She walked up to Ash until she was right above him. She then slapped his head and said, "Hey moron, snap out of it!"

"You idiot!" May said pulling her away from Ash, "How does that help?!"

"It once got a guy out of a cult once!" Melody said, and then she hit herself with the palm of her hand, "Oh that's right! He was already out of the cult and that was just apart of an act set up by the cast."

May groaned and rolled her eyes. "My day is going bad and all that is happen so far has just added injury to insult," Ash mumbled.

"Great," May said sadly and she turned back to Melody, "Please tell me you have any other plans that don't involved depressing him even further?"

"That was pretty much it," Melody shrugged, "It's hard to make a guy feel better. If he was a girl… wait a minute! I just got an idea! Wait here!" With those words, they ran out of the room to start up her master plan.

May sighed and looked Ash. "How about I get you a soda?" she said in a soothing tone, "Would you like a Sprite, Dr. Pepper, or how about… some Mellow Yellow?"

Ash did a nodding notion with his body and May smiled. She then walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Once inside, she found AJ chugging down a gallon of Coca-Cola. "What are you doing?" she asked him when she saw him.

"I'm having problems with Sakura," he said stopping after he finished the bottle, "She thinks I belong with Domino because according to the machine, we are on the same level of love as each other."

"Oh that doesn't sound too bad," May said to him.

"Both Domino and me are Casanova while Sakura is a eunuch," AJ shrugged, "I guess she overreacted, I love her! But why does she think this will change my mind about us together?"

"You and Domino have been getting chummier recently," May said, and then she smiled, "Especially after that little trip you took. Sakura is really jealous of you two."

"But there is nothing to worry about," AJ said to her.

"Maybe you should do something to reassure her that you truly love her?" May said thinking of some ideas that would work and blushing at the thought of them, "Maybe you can recite a poem, read to her, sing to her…"

"Oh!" AJ said excitedly, "I'm good at that! You know what?! I do it! I'll sing to her and I just came up with a song too! This I'll work! Thank you!" He kissed her on the cheek happily and ran out of the room quickly.

May blushed and remained still for a few moments to go over all the things that just had happened to her. "He's kind of loose with the love," May said rubbing her cheek, but then she shook her head, "But that'll not distract me from my important goal! To cheer Ash up!"

She pulled out a Mellow Yellow from the fridge and headed back to the living room. Once she entered the room, she saw Melody already waiting for her. "Hey!" Melody said cheerfully waving a remote control in her face, "Check it out! I got another one of those remote thingies!"

Ash immediately jumped up and sat up straight with his back pressed against the back of the sofa. "Hey!" Melody said happily, "It already got him out of his deep blue mood! He's finally showing some other emotion!"

"Yeah!" Ash said horrified, "Now I'm damn freaked out! That remote shouldn't be in a control of in incompetent person!"

"Now I know you didn't mean that!" Melody said with a smile turning to face him, "I figured that if I turn you into a girl, I can try and cheer you up using the ways girls cheer up other girls!"

"NO WAY!" Ash said with a terrified look on his face, "May! Are you going to let her do that to me?!"

May had a confused look on her face, but then it turned to a smile. "It all makes perfect sense to me!" she said giving Melody the thumbs up sign, "Let's change him to a girly version and change back after he's all better!"

"No way!" Ash said straining a smile on his face, "See?! I'm smiling, that means I'm all better now! No need to change me at all!"

"But even though you smile on the outside…" Melody said raising the remote, "Doesn't mean you're smiling on the inside, kind of like the way clowns are!"

She pressed a button and Ash yelled. Suddenly, Ash split into another separate person, though this person was a girl. She looked just like Kagome Higurashi from InuYasha, minus the school girl uniform. She looked confused, but after she looked around for a bit, she smiled and said, "I-I'm free! I'M FREE!"

Then she looked at Melody and grabbed her hands tightly. "You let me out!" the girl said happily, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'MFREE!"

She then turned to Ash and smiled. "You look even cuter when I see you on the outside!" she said moving closer, "How about a big hug?"

She didn't wait for an answer and just threw herself at Ash, hugging him tightly and then even kissing him. "HUH?!" May said horrified, "How dare she think she can just kiss my Ash?! How dare you?!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the mansion, Alexis is pulling Sakura by the hand to a certain room. "Why must you torture me?" Sakura moaned, "I don't want to see AJ! All he brings me is sadness now knowing he is the perfect match for Domino!"

"But AJ wants to do something special for you!" Alexis said with a smile pulling her further through the mansion, "He wants to prove to you that he deeply cares about you and no other girl should stand between the two of you."

"Huh?" she asked surprised. AJ wanted to do something special for her, but why?

Alexis brought her into a room they used for his birthday party. On the stage holding onto a guitar, AJ stood waiting for his girlfriend. He saw and instantly smiled. She blushed and was hit by a heat wave in herself.

"Sakura…" he said jumping down to her and taking hold of her hand, "I love you, now please allow me to sing you this song I made."

"It's a sex song," Alexis smiled.

"It is not a sex song!" AJ said to angrily.

"But it seems like one to me!" AJ bonked her on the head, but she continued to smile. She obviously was enjoying messing with him.

"You made a song for me?" Sakura said surprised.

"Actually I made this song with a few friends for a band we were forming before I came here," AJ said to her, "But I want to dedicate it to you and let you be the first to hear the song. No one else has hear this song before outside the band members, me, and Alexis who was in my head at the time."

"I-I'm so touch…" Sakura said shocked that she was the first to hear this song by him and no one else.

"I don't have a drummer and bass player so the song won't be as good," AJ said to her, "But at least I have two guitars players. Me and... her…"

Alexis smiled brightly picking up a guitar to show it off to Sakura. She glanced at AJ with a confused look and he said, "Will since she exist in my head and already learned the song and how to play a guitar through me, plus there was no one else, I figured she could help."

There was an explosion in the background. Everyone turned around and saw Domino walking into the clearing coughing while holding two cords. "O.k." she said to AJ, "All plugged in and ready to go! Rock the house!!"

She tossed the guitar players the cords and they plugged them in. AJ stroke the guitar and it let out a nice note. He nodded his head with satisfaction and head up stage with Alexis. Both of them turned around and got ready to play.

**AJ**: I'm gonna make you bend and break

**Alexis:** It sends you to me without wait

**Both of them**: In case God doesn't show

**AJ**: Let the good times roll,

**Alexis**: Let the good times roll,

**Both of them**: And I want these words to make things right,

**AJ**: But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

**Alexis:** Who does he think he is?

**AJ**: If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

**Both of them**: One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

**Both of them**: Been Looking Forward to the Future

**Alexis**: But my eye sight is going bad

**Both of them**: and this crystal ball.

It's always cloudy except for

When you look into the past

**Alexis**: Look into the past

**Both of them**: One night stand

**Alexis**: One night stand off

**Both of them**: One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

**AJ**: They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

**Both of them**: One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

**Both of them**: One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

And then the song ended. Alexis frowned and said, "I think it sounded better if we had a drummer and a bass player."

"Well then you find them in this mansion who knows the right way to play the song!" AJ said to her. He glanced at Sakura who had a shocked look on her face.

"Umm…" AJ said setting down the guitar and heading over to her, "Are you alright? Did you like the song?"

She blinked and smiled. "I loved it," she said kissing him on the cheek, "I'm sorry for acting all crazy. I just thought you wouldn't love me anymore because of that."

"Like a machine is going to tell me what to do," he said returning to kiss, "I love you. That's all that really matters right now."

Domino smiled, but felt sad. She was happy to see them happy again, but she was sad that what Sakura thought wasn't going to come true. But she was perfectly fine as long as AJ was happy.

Suddenly, the door opened up and a girl with long black hair darted in. She ran over and gave AJ a quick kiss on the lips followed by her saying, "You are so cute when I get up closer to you."

Sakura looked petrified by this sudden kiss, but not as much as AJ who was still trying to go over everything that happened. The girl winked and ran out of the room quickly. Just as she left, Ash, May, and Melody ran into the room.

"Oh no," May said looking at the couple who held weird looks on their faces, "I'm judging a girl with long black hair just ran through here?"

"Yeah!" Alexis said with a smile, "She tongue wrestled with AJ before leaving though! It was totally hot!"

"ALEXIS!" AJ yelled at her who just giggled, and then he turned back to the three of them, "Who was that?"

"Umm…" Melody said with a blush, "It's kind of my fault that she's here, but please allow me to explain our newest member of the mansion, Ashley Ketchum. She is like what Alexis is to you. She is Ash's female counterpart."

* * *

Author Note: Oh yeah! I love through you all such big surprises huh! You never saw that coming in a million years! Ha ha! I got the idea for what's Ash's female side might look like from a person, but I sadly forgot who. Plus, I have broken over 700 reviews! That's awesome!

You want to talk about this chapter with other people and express your opinions with others besides myself? Check out my forum that I opened up for this story! Start a topic or wait until I do! Just please someone use my forum, it is so lonely.

I wrote a brand new story recently. If you like the type of stories that cross over all your favorite animes or if you just like horror, give my latest story a shot. It's called Welcome to Camp Nightmare: The Manga Parody! I hope to see you there!

I have the new winners of the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The winners for September are:

1. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

2. Kingdom Hearts: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

4. The Melody of the Fox By: Jetslinger

5. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

In the next chapter, Ash and everyone must catch Ashley before she leaves the mansion in total chaos. But how can they catch a girl who is over the top crazy just like Alexis?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 44: Ashley, the Giggly Girl (Working Title)

Date: 10/11/07

Reviewers: DeadlyD05

AshK

Raykura-Kura

Dark princess

Sela writer

Shadow of the Black Arms

Glenn M.

Starrycup665

The Kimiko Girl

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

auryocookie


	44. 44: Let's Play A Game!

Chapter 44: Let's Play A Game!

* * *

Day 19: 2:32 P.M.

* * *

"Good," Ashley said looking behind as she ran through the halls of the mansion, "No one is following me." She sighed a breath of relief and looked forward. Right in front of her was Alexis with a big grin on her face. 

"Crap," Ashley frowned, "Why did I have to jinx it."

"Don't worry," Alexis said smiling, "We are both in the same boat."

"What do you mean?"

"We both are female counterparts of a certain boy," Alexis explained, "I'm the counterpart of that boy you made out with and you are the counterpart of Ash!"

"Interesting," Ashley said, "So are you going to turn me?"

"Of course not!" Alexis chimed, "As the AJ's official sister, it is my sisterly duty to make his life crazy. Same like you! You are Ash's sister so…"

"I have the right to mess with him as well!" Ashley said happily, "It sounds like awesome fun time! How do we do it?"

Alexis glanced at Ashley's hand and saw that she was holding something. "Hmm…" Alexis said as her smile grew even wider, "Is that a remote control?"

* * *

"Why did you have to go and get another remote control?!" AJ asked Melody as they and the rest of the residents explored the mansion for the missing girl, "That brings up bad memories!" 

"We thought we could use it to cure Ash of his depression," Melody shrugged.

"Well you sure that a great job!" AJ said looking at Ash, who seemed a bit out of it, "Since you're such an amazing psychiatrist, why don't cure more crazy and insane people and then win a Nobel Prize while you're at it!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Melody said. AJ just slapped his head in frustration seeing how dense she was.

"Speaking about crazy and insane people," Domino glanced around the area, "Where's Alexis?" Everybody looked around and saw that she was no where insight.

"Ah great," Sakura said, "Do you think Ashley kidnapped her?"

"I don't think so," May said, "Maybe she went to the dark side?"

"She was already on the dark side!" AJ said annoyed, "She has been an evil Sith Lord trying to kill me, the Jedi Knight, ever since she came into my life!"

"Oh come," Ash said, "Do you think she would join the bad side and try to help Ashley?"

"Greetings soon to be victims!" Alexis said over the loudspeaker.

"That would be a yes," Melody said, and then she paused before saying, "I didn't even knew we had a loudspeaker in this place!"

"Just focus!" AJ said, and then he shouted, "Alright Alexis, where the hell are you?"

"In a nice place with my new friend!" Alexis said, "Say hi to everyone!"

"Hello girls and totally cute guys!" Ashley's voice emerged over the loudspeaker.

"Ugh!" Ash said and then shouted, "Come on! This isn't nice! Just come back here and let's just go back to normal!"

"Back inside you?" Ashley said, "No way! I like being outside! The air is so much cleaner and now I don't have to clean up the mess inside of your head I made too! I won't go back… unless you can…"

"Can what?" AJ said.

"Well!" Alexis said interrupting Ashley, "Unless you can beat our little challenge! If you do, Ashley promises to return back inside Ash's mind and I will return the remote to you guys as well."

"Hmm…" Ash said to AJ, "We better find out what this little challenge is before we jump into it."

"Right," AJ nodded, "We'll here what they have in mind and we'll accepted it if we all agree to their terms!"

"We accepted!" all the girls said at once leaving the boys star struck.

"Really?" Ashley asked, "Don't you want to know what the challenge is first?"

"Yes!" the boys said quickly, "Yes we do!"

"No way!" the girls said louder than the boys, "We'll accept no matter what the challenge is! We brave and courageous!"

"More like stupid and thick!" AJ shouted at them, "What if the challenge could kill us and destroy our sanity?"

"Oh," Sakura said blushing, "We didn't think of that."

"Maybe we should hear what they have to say?" Domino said blushing as well.

"Too late!" the counterpart girls said in union, "Let's get ready to have some fun! Let the good times roll!"

"Shista!" all of them said as they all vanished one at a time. Soon, the hallway was empty and quiet, except for the giggling of the two girls on the loudspeaker.

* * *

"Hmm…" Domino said looking around, "This seems oddly familiar." She stood behind a podium with here name on it. On it, laid a buzzer that was attached to the podium by a cord. Across the room had a huge wall with tons of TVs built into it. 

"You're right," Sakura said rubbing her chin at her own podium, "This is very familiar!"

"You are absolutely correct!" Alexis said appearing before them as if she beamed down from the Star Ship Enterprise, "This is very familiar! You want to know why? Because we are on my personal recreated set of Jeopardy! You two are about to play for points instead of cash in this game I set up. The one with the highest points wins a great prize instead of receiving cash!"

"And what is this prize?" Domino asked suspiciously.

"AJ of course!" Alexis said to them, "If you win this game, you get to keep him and no other girl is allowed to ever try and take him from the winner. Do you agree to these terms?"

Both girls looked at each other. Neither one of them wanted to lose AJ to the other. "We agree," both of them said strongly, "But where is he?"

"Here he is!" Alexis said to them, as she pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it, "Here's your prince charming and prize!" A metal cage descended down from the ceiling with AJ inside it.

"AJ!" both girls squealed, "Are you alright?"

"I had worse days then this," he said with a shrug, "So yes, I'm alright."

"That's good to hear!" Alexis said to him, "Are you comfortable?"

"Would you be in this thing?" he sneered at her.

She looked at him for a moment and smiled, "Why yes I would! But let's move onto the game now! You two girls know the rules of the game and that you have to answer in the form of a question, but here's a twist to the game! You both love AJ with all your hearts, right?"

"Of course!" both girls sighed happily, "To be with him is like a dream come true."

"Those happy looks on their faces are rather creepy," AJ said looking at them.

"I'm glad you love him," Alexis said with a smile, then she grinned with a nasty look, "But since you love him, I suppose you know a lot about him, correct?"

Both girls' smiles disappeared off their faces. Come to think of it, neither one of them knew a lot about AJ at all. "Judging by the looks on your faces," Alexis said, "You two seem to know little about him. Let's hope he told you girls some things about himself, otherwise neither one of you'll win this game."

"Why?" Domino asked worriedly.

"Because all of these categories are about him!" Alexis said turning to look at the TV screens as the categories appeared, "Let's take a look at them right now! Here they are: AJ's Favorites, AJ's Dislikes, AJ's Family, AJ's Turn-Ons, AJ's Talents, and AJ: Fun Facts."

"Oh boy," Sakura said to herself, "We never really talked about each other's lives outside the game or about each other. I'm so clueless about him! We should have spent more time getting to know each other!"

"Since Sakura is AJ's girlfriend!" Alexis chimed, "She can pick first, what category?"

"Ah," Sakura said looking up at the screens, "I'll try AJ's Turn-Ons for 200."

"Alright!" Alexis said looking at the screen, "Here's the question, AJ prefers this type of color hair than any other."

"Umm…" Sakura said, "What is black hair?"

"Nope!" Alexis said. Sakura sighed sadly as she fell into the negative point's area. This could be a long game.

Domino pressed her buzzer and said, "What is blond hair?"

"Correct!" Alexis said. Domino smiled happily as she gained 200 points. She also ran her hand through her lush blond curls. It was great to have blond hair; she thought to herself now that she knew AJ like this type of color.

"You like blond hair more?" Sakura said to AJ as he swayed in his metal cage, "Does that mean you like Domino more than me!?"

"Blond hair really does nothing for me," he said to her, "Just look at Alexis. She has blond hair, but that doesn't mean I like her more than you. In fact, I hate her!"

"Ah," Alexis giggled, "You're just to shy to admit that you really like my beautiful hair and that you like me as well."

"Let's just keep this going," Domino said, "I'll take Turn-Ons for 400, please!"

"Fine," Alexis said, "AJ loves it when girls have this type of eye color!"

Sakura buzzed in first and said, "What is dark blue?"

"Correct!" Alexis said, "Now you're tied with Domino!"

Sakura was back out of the hole now and was really tied with Domino. "Ha!" she said to Domino, "I'm tied with you now!"

"So?" Domino said angrily, "I have dark blue eyes!"

"But so do I!" Sakura said.

"But do you have nice blond hair like me?" Domino said pushing up her hair. Sakura only growled in reply. "I didn't think so!" Domino said happily.

"Alright," Sakura growled angrily, "I'll show you what's for you stuck up princess; I'll take Turn-Ons for 600!"

"OK!" Alexis chirped, "AJ has a strong liking for this type of ability that a girl has."

Sakura buzzed in quickly, "What is cooking?!"

"Correct!" Alexis said happily.

"I have better cooking abilities than you!" Sakura taunted Domino happily.

"Oh yeah!?" Domino said angrily, "At least I didn't set the stove on fire when we made those pancakes!"

"You nearly poisoned my AJ by making eat that crap you called pancakes!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Are you two playing a game or having a cat fight?!" AJ shouted, "Stop shouting and arguing!"

"But you're shouting and I think you're arguing with them as well!" Alexis said jumping in.

"I'm in a cage!!" he shouted at her, "I have every damn right to shout and argue! Hey… I just thought of something. We haven't talk about that disaster of a morning in a long time, have we?"

"You're right!" Sakura said to AJ, "But now's not the time to talk about that at the moment. I'm going to win you and finally have you as my own! I'll take Turn-Ons for 800!"

"Here's the clue," Alexis said, "AJ loves to sing and play guitar, but instrument would he love to see a girl play?"

Domino snatched the question away and said, "What is… umm… bass guitar?"

"Correct!" Alexis said, "You know, he once had a dream where he saw…"

"Shut up!" AJ shouted at her, "You have no right to talk about my turn ons and or anything about me! Why are you doing this!?"

"To make every girl here feel closer to you on a deeper and emotional level," Alexis chimed, "I would think that a mature young man like yourself would want to share these personal things about yourself to deeper and help develop your relationships with these nice pretty girls."

"That's definitely not it!" AJ said, "That's too deep of a reason for you to do this, plus you don't do anything that benefits me at all!"

"Alright," Alexis said, "Fine, I did this because I like watching you squirm sometimes! You be too adorable when you squirm! I feel so giggly and happy seeing you like that!"

"You need your head examined!" AJ said.

"This is going to be a long game," Sakura sighed sadly, resting her head on her podium.

* * *

"Hmm…" Melody said looking around the area, "This seems awfully familiar." 

"I feel someone just said that not too long ago," May said to her, "But you're right. I'm getting a feeling that I have seem this before somewhere at some point." The girls looked around the area and nodded to themselves.

It sure was a familiar place. They put stood behind a long podium with a screen just below both of them with a huge, giant wheel in front of them with prices on them. Behind stood a large screen with a picture of their mansion on it and in front of them stood a familiar wall with tons of screens on it that were all green at the moment. (Its kind hard to describe these types of places, but you should already know what it looks like).

"I know this place," Melody said rubbing her chin, "But I just can't come up with a name! Also, what was with that strange sentence in the last paragraph with the quotation marks?"

"I believe they are called parenthesis," May said, "But that's not the point. I do agree with you! I can't come up with a name either!"

"Everybody ready?!" a strange and familiar voice said, "Get ready to play…"

"WHEEL… OF… FORTUNE!" an invisible audience said.

"That's it!" Melody said, "We're playing Hollywood Squares!"

"That's not what the audience just said!" May said, "You don't even have the right shape!"

"Who cares what we are playing!" Melody said, "Why are we here now and playing Whammy?"

"I believe you mean Wheel of Fortune," a figure stepped out into the open, "But the let me get to the point. You are playing for a very special prize here today ladies!"

"Ashley!" both of them said to figure.

"That's correct!" she said to them, "But do you two know your names?"

"Very funny," May said with a hard stare, "What is this prize?"

"Let's take a look at that shall we?" Ashley said pointing to a large beam that descended from the ceiling, "Let me present to you, the ultimate prize that every girl in this room wants, Ash Ketchum!"

On the large pole, Ash was tied up tightly. "You know," Ash said to Ashley, "Most sisters don't do this kind of thing."

"Well then," she said with a giggle, "I guess this makes me special!"

"Let him go!" Melody yelled at her.

"I will," Ashley said with a smirk, "But I will release him to who ever wins the game! Whoever wins gets to have Ash as a boyfriend!"

"That's not right!" Ash said horrified, "May! Melody! Ignore her and just untie me!"

Both girls looked at him, then at Ashley, and then at themselves. They both nodded and said, "We'll play!"

"I should have seen that coming…" Ash sighed, "Especially from those two."

"Alright," Ashley said happily, "The rules are the same as regular Wheel of Fortune. We'll add up the total money earned at the end of the game and chose the girl with the most to try their hand at the last word or phrase. If that person can guess correctly, they win Ash! If they don't guess correctly, well… that'll be a surprise!"

"We'll do it!" May said, "Bring it on!"

"That's the spirit!" Ashley said, "And here's one more piece of information before we get started here. Every category will be something about Ash. So if you know him, you should be able to answer some of this stuff."

"I have traveled with Ash for a long time," May said confidently, giving Melody a smirk, "I should know a lot of things about him."

"Brag all you want about how much you know about him," she said, "I was the first ever girl to kiss him and nothing you can brag about can ever compare."

"We are getting off topic here," Ashley said getting their attention so let's get this show on the road with our first toss up for $1,000, the category is Pokémon let's go!"

The screen showed 7 blanks and the music started. Letters began to appear slowly on the screen. ---r---x. S--r--x. S--rl-x.

Melody quickly buzzed in and said, "Snorlax!"

"Correct!" Ashley said as the word fully appeared on the screen, "Snorlax happened to be one of his Pokémon he caught out in the Orange Islands."

Melody smiled happily as the screen below her showed $1000. "Get ready!" Ashley said, "This time it will be a $2000 toss up. The category is Rivals, here we go!"

8 blanks appeared on the screen this time and letters slowly began to appear once again. ---r----. ---r---n. ---r-s-n. -a-r-s-n.

May buzzed in this time and said, "Harrison!"

"That's correct!" Ashley chimed as the word Harrison fully appeared on the screen, "Harrison, last time I heard, was completing in the Indigo League."

"I'm now in the lead!" May taunted Melody.

"Yeah well," Melody huffed, "Not by much."

"Ok!" Ashley said adding something onto the wheel, "We will now begin the regular round, but first! I'll add something nice onto the wheel! If you spin this, you get a free kiss from Ash!"

"Alright!" both girls cheered.

"That's not alright!" he said angrily, "You have no right to play for me or for a kiss from me!"

"Too late!" Ashley said, "Ok girls! The category is Things. Let's start this thing!" Twelve blank spaces appeared on the board and May spun the wheel. She spun $550.

"L!" May said.

"One L!" Ashley said. l . May's cash total was now $2550.

May spun the wheel again and got $900. "F?" May called.

"There is no F," Ashley said, "Now to Melody!" Melody nodded and spun the wheel. She rolled a $600.

"U?" Melody asked.

"One U!" Ashley said. --ul-- -----. Melody now had $1600.

"I'll buy an E!" Melody said.

"There are two E's!" Ashley said. --ule- ----e. Melody's now had $1350. She spun once more and got $400.

"Is there a k?" she asked.

"No K's!" Ashley chimed. May smiled and spun the wheel. She got $500.

"Is there a B?" May said.

"Two B's!" Ashley said. B-ul-e- B---e. May now had $3550. She spun the wheel once more and got a big number, $2,500.

"Is there any D's?" she said.

"There are two D's!" Ashley said. B-ulde- B-d-e. May's cash total was now $8550!

"I like to solve the puzzle," May said, "Boulder Badge!"

"You are correct!"Ashley said, "And this round goes to May!"

"I feel so happy!" she sighed hugging herself, "My only displeasure was that I was not able to get Ash's kiss this round."

"Don't worry!" Ashley said, "We still got plenty of more chances coming up! Right after we take this commercial break!"

"Or just flip over to see how AJ and the rest are doing," Ash said.

* * *

"Alright!" Alexis said, "And we are back! Are two contestants are in the second round have 5 more questions left on the board! Sakura's total is 7,800 points and Domino's total is 6,600 points. Let's get to them right now!" 

"How are you talking to?" Sakura asked Alexis.

"Just our loving audience on the Internet," Alexis said happily, "They are such nice people for sticking it out! Anyhow, Sakura, your next question!"

"Right!" she said, "I'll take AJ on the Internet for 2000!"

"Here's it is," Alexis said, "AJ has made tons of videos, which can be downloaded off this site…"

Both girls looked clueless, but Domino buzzed in anyways, "Umm… What is Metacafe?"

"You are correct!" Alexis said. Domino's scored now totaled 8,600 points. She had now taken the lead from Sakura.

"I am so downloading every video of yours from Metacafe when I get my laptop again!" Domino called to AJ.

"Whatever," he said, "I don't see why we are still playing this. Can't either of you two girls just try and help me get out of here?"

"No!" both of them said, "I want to own you."

"I am a human being you know," he said getting annoyed, "Not some play toy."

"You're right," Alexis said, "You're not a play toy, you are totally awesome and so cute play toy!" All the girls sighed happily.

"I'm surrounded by airheads," AJ said banging his head against the cage bars.

"I'll take AJ the Criminal for 1600!" Domino said.

"Here's the clue," Alexis said, "AJ love McDonalds a lot and once had a small job there manning the grill at 13 surprisingly. But he was fired after the management discovered him sneaking this type of hamburger for himself."

"What is the Big Mac?" Domino said. Domino's score dropped down to 7,000.

"Wrong!" Alexis said.

Sakura buzzed in and said, "What is the Quarter Pounder with cheese?"

"Correct!" Alexis said. Sakura's scored jumped up to 9,400 points.

"With each passing question," she said to AJ, "I feel so closer to you!"

"With each passing question," he said, "The more I grow angrier at Alexis for talking about my history and what I have done in the past."

"I love you big brother!" Alexis said in her happy daze, "Sakura, next question!"

"Alright!" Sakura said, "I'll take AJ the Criminal for 1,800."

"At this clothing store," Alexis said reading the question, "When AJ was 4, he used to play with the girls' panties and launched them at people like a rubber band."

"What is JCPenny?" Domino quickly said buzzing in before Sakura.

"Correct!" Alexis said, "And Domino is coming back with a score of 8,800."

"I'm so going to strangle you when I get down there for telling them about that," AJ said angrily.

"But it was so cute!" Alexis said, "Your first experience stealing girl's underwear! That's like a shining moment for a boy!"

"You have a twisted mind!" he said to her.

"I'll take AJ the Criminal for 2,000!" Domino said.

"Here we go!" Alexis said, "When AJ was seven, he use fill balloons full of this liquid and use to throw them at girls!" Neither girl could come up with an answer, so the buzzer went off signaling the time was up.

"Alright," Alexis said, "What is soda. He did because after a while when the soda began to dry, it became rather sticky. Now here is the last question from the category of AJ the Pokémon Trainer. AJ has caught this impressive, rare dragon type Pokémon while exploring Hoenn region when he was 13."

"What is Bagon?" Domino said quickly.

"Correct!" Alexis said, "I remember it so vividly from inside his head. He received 12 stitches and a week in the hospital from the bite wounds of that Pokémon. Surprisingly, he didn't get any scars."

"It was still worth it," he said confidently, "I bagged myself a dragon type Pokémon. It wasn't easy, but now I'm part of the few people in the world to own a dragon type."

"Still," Alexis said, "If you caught a Dratini on the other hand, which would have been more impressive. Bagons are rare, but Dratinis are even rarer."

"Who cares," AJ said, "I'm just lucky to have a Bagon."

"He's so awesome," Domino said, "To tame a dragon, he's so cool!"

"So cool," Sakura sighed happily, "My boyfriend is a dragon tamer."

"Anyhow," Alexis said, "Here's the final category! AJ Habits."

"Can't we have a category that isn't about me?" AJ shouted at her, "You can't reveal anything like that!! That's way too personal of information just to give out!"

"And we'll see the final question," Alexis said ignoring him, "Right after this break, which happens to be us cutting to Ashley and her game show!"

* * *

"Welcome back!" Ashley said, "After a few puzzles, the scores are quite interesting! May currently has $12,350, while Melody has $12,150. Anything at this point can tip the balance in anyone's favor, let's get ready for the last puzzle!" 

"Who are you talking to?" Melody asked confused.

"The same people that Alexis was talking to earlier," Ashley said, "But anyway, here's the last category! It is Time & Place!" There was 27 blank spaces on the board, making this the longest puzzle they face yet!

All of a sudden, a bell rang and Ashley said, "Well you all know what that is! It's time for the final spin! Let's give this a nice spin!" She spun the wheel quickly and it came up with $2000!

"That's nice!" she said warmly, "Consonants are totaled $3000, while vowels are worth nothing. As I said before, the category is Time & Place and we'll start with May! Good Luck!"

"Umm…" May said, "M?"

"No M's," Ashley said, "Melody?"

"Alright," Melody said, "R!"

"There are 2 R's," Ashley said. ----- ------ -----r -----r----. Melody's score for the round totaled so far $6000.

"Any T?" she asked.

"Just one T," Ashley said. --t-- -----------r -----r----. Melody now had $9000.

"G?" she asked.

"One G!" Ashley said. --t-- ---g-- -----r -----r----. Melody's score went up once more to $12,000.

She looked at the board for a little while, but couldn't come up with anything so she was buzzed out. "Alright," May said, "C?"

"Two C's!" Ashley said brightly. --t-- ---g-- -----r C----r--c-. May was now on the board with $6000.

"Are there any O's?" May asked.

"Quite a few actually," Ashley said, "There are three O's! Though you won't get zip for them at all." -ot-o ---g-- -----r Co---r--c-.

"Hmm," May said, "I'm guessing at this, are there any N's?"

"Two N's!" Ashley said. -ot-o ---g-- -----r Con--r-nc-. May now had $12,000, tying with Melody. May looked at the board for a while, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Alright," Melody said taking over, "Any L's?"

"Two L's!" Ashley said. -ot-o L--g-- --l--r Con--r-nc-. Melody had $18,000 now, taking the lead.

"Are there any E's?" she said.

"A boat load!" Ashley said, "There are 6 E's!" -ot-o Le-g-e --l-er Con-erence.

"I'll solve this!" Melody said, "Jotho League Silver Conference!"

"Correct!" Ashley cheered, "And with the final totals, May has $24,350 and Melody has $30,150 making her the contestant to move on to the final round in order to win Ash!"

"What happens to me?" May asked sadly.

"You get jack!" Ashley said, "See ya!" She pulled down a lever behind her and May disappeared down a trap door underneath her.

"That's one way to make an exit," Melody said looking down the trap door.

"We'll return to see Melody play for Ash in just a moment!" Ashley said, "Right now, let's return to Alexis and her game show as Sakura and Domino get ready to hear the final question!"

* * *

"And we're back!" Alexis said, "Let's here the final question! The category is AJ Habits, here we go! Whenever AJ is extremely nervous or is about to have a mental breakdown, he drinks this brand of soda that he rarely ever does. You all have 30 seconds, start that wonderful theme song, now!" 

The familiar Final Question song started, the lights dimmed, and both girls started to write something down. Domino took a bit of time to come up with an answer, while Sakura came up with an answer right away. The music finally came to a stop and the room lit up once more.

"Alright," Alexis said looking towards Domino, "Let's see your answer first Domino. You wrote down, 'What is Coca Cola?' and that is wrong. What was your wager?"

Her screen revealed her wager, she bet everything but one point! "Oh…" Alexis said, "This is going to hurt, you got only one point now!"

"_All I have to do is hope now that my answer is correct_," Sakura thought to herself, "_And AJ will be mine for good. Please be the right answer!_"

"Let's take a look at Sakura's response," Alexis said, "She put down, 'What is Diet Pepsi?'."

"_Please be right_," she thought as she closed her eyes tightly.

"You are…" Alexis said slowly, "… Incorrect. And your wager was…. Everything! You lost everything!" Sakura's eyes opened up quickly, shocked by this turn of events. She got it wrong… she didn't win… she lost AJ. Domino won him…

"Domino wins the game by one point and gets to have AJ!" Alexis said as the invisible audience clapped. Domino smiled happily and ran over to AJ, who was just released from his cage.

Sakura looked down at the ground and collapsed to her knees. She lost her love. She had lost him forever. She began to tear up and slowly started to cry silently, in hopes that no one would see her despair.

* * *

"Here we go!" Ashley said, "We are back and just about to see if Melody will win this game and her love, Ash! The category is People. Are you ready play?" 

"You bet!" Melody said giggly, "I am so ready to win this thing!" Both girls now stood in front of the board and watched as a number of blank spaces appeared on it. There was a total of 16 blank spaces!

"And of course we will give you the standard letters to help you out," Ashley said, "We will give you R S T L N E. Let's see here, there is actually 8 letters up there for you! That's cuts your problems by half! So give me 3 consonants and a vowel right now." --st- --ter--l--er

"Umm…" Melody said, "G… H… F… I…"

"Let's see here…" Ashley said, "Oh! You got two letters! Both the I and F work! Here you go! The category is People and you have 10 seconds!" -ist- --terfl--er

Melody looked at the board for a while, but sadly couldn't think of anything. "Oh well!" Ashley said when the buzzer rang, "You didn't get it! What was the Person? Misty Waterflower!"

"She still spites me even though she's gone!" Melody said glumly.

"And since you lost!" Ashley said interrupting Melody's pity party, "You don't get Ash!"

"Thank God I'm not going to be owned by anyone!" Ash sighed a breath of relief from the spot he is still tied up in.

"Also," Ashley said, "Now that we are all done, let's return back to the mansion! But you Melody will be taking the hard road to get there!" Ashley pulled on another lever, which caused Melody to drop through a trap door just like May.

"CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" Melody shouted as she fell through the hole and to who knows where.

* * *

All of sudden, everyone was back in the mansion and in the living room. "Wait a minute!" AJ said looking around, "What just happened? How did we just get here?" 

"I transported us back to the mansion using Rewind!" Alexis said holding up the remote control.

"Well that explains it," May said looking around, "Well I'm just glad to be back here and not falling down a never ending, spiraling tunnel."

"That is so true!" Melody nodded. Then everyone noticed Sakura. She was on the ground crying, still sad by the fact that she lost AJ to Domino.

"Sakura," AJ said softly, "Don't cry."

"Why shouldn't I?" she said in her tears, "I lost you permanently. I can never be with you again and what hurts the most is that I hope that we be together forever. Now it can never be."

"Don't cry," Alexis said to her, "Look, you haven't lost AJ."

"What?" Sakura said confused, "But what about…"

"It was just a game," Alexis said to her gently, "This game was just meant for fun. I never intended it to be serious. I just did all of this to have some fun!"

"So what you are saying is that I haven't lost him?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes and then standing up to meet Alexis at eye level, "And you did all of this for your own pleasure, not even considering how much the girl who lost, which is me, would be devastated and be an emotional wreck?"

Alexis smiled uneasy as she realized the real damage she had done and said, "Umm… yes?"

Sakura looked at for a few seconds. Then, with one swing, she brought her fist directly into Alexis' right cheek. She dropped to the floor in a big heap, knocked out cold. Everyone looked at Sakura and clapped.

"Well it's about time someone did that," AJ said, "I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to."

"Well," Sakura said taking the remote control away from Alexis' body, "I think it's about time to wrap this up. Ash? Would you do the honor and take care of our other problem left?"

"Certainly!" he said taking the remote away, "Oh Ashley!"

She gulped and replied weakly, "Yes, my special brother who would never do a thing to hurt his nice sister?"

"Say goodbye!" he said pressing the rewind button.

"Ah Shista!" she said. She was pulled by an invisible force directly into Ash. After she collided with him, she vanished into thin air.

"It's good to be whole again," he said.

"It's good to have Alexis' down for the count," AJ said.

"It's good to have my boyfriend back again," Sakura said hugging him tightly.

"It's good not to have to be on a stupid game show," Melody said, "Just a regular reality program."

"It's good to have a chance to win Ash over with my love again," May said hugging Ash tightly.

Domino, on the other hand, said, "It's not good to know I didn't win AJ… I guess it's back to doing it the old fashion way…"

* * *

Author Notice: And on that note, I like to say I'm back in action! Thanks for putting up with my long hiatus and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I tried making it a nice long one. Did anyone prehaps get any of the Wheel of Fortune questions right before May or Melody did? 

I already have the next idea for the next chapter planned out and I hope to get it finished by the end of the month! Don't expect it to be ready by next week though, I have other homework to attend to be before Spring Break. A research paper, an essay, and a French Menu done in French. I'll be a bit busy for a while.

Don't forget to check out my forums I made for this story, and now Pokémon WaterBlue. Besides the fact that I almost have the next chapter for that story, I have nothing else to say.

In the next chapter, wondering about what Ash and AJ are thinking about them, the girls decide to actually go inside the boys' minds to see what is up with them. Sakura and Domino are led throughout AJ's vast mind by Alexis, while May and Melody check out Ash's thought storage room. Things are going to get interesting for them when they discover the file that might actually reveal who Ash is in love with, while Sakura and Domino discover an on going battle that will determine who AJ like better! You don't want to miss this!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 45: Let Me Think About You 

Date: 3/15/08

Reviewers: SithAnimeLord

Blau demon

Glenn M.

DeadlyD05

Maladar

Raykura-Kura

Pokecool

Ketherandsandy4ever

You know who

Shadow of the Black Arms

Ryan

ZephyrFiction


	45. 45: I'm Thinking of You

Chapter 45: I'm Thinking About You

* * *

Day 19: 5:23 P.M.

* * *

"How dare you punch me!" Alexis said toSakura angrily after she got back up and foundher Sci-Fi room with everyone, "I will turn you into a boy for that! Take this!" She reached into her pocket and tried to pull out the remote, but it was gone.

"Are you looking for this?" Sakura snickered waving it in front of her.

"Damn you!" Alexis said ferociously, "Then I will just blow up your head with my telepathic powers!" She pressed her middle and index fingers to her head and tried to focus on Sakura's head, but nothing happened.

"Sorry to blow your bubble and all," Sakura said, "But my head hasn't blown up yet or even got a headache yet."

"For the last time," AJ said to Alexis, "You do not have any powers of telepathy."

"You'll see!" Alexis said pointing at him, "You'll all see!!

"Look," Ash said to AJ, "Not to spoil this brother and sister moment, but why are we up in here again?"

"Because we are going to find all the remaining remotes so we can destroy them," AJ said, "I rather not have anymore repeats of the Ashley incident, so we are just going to stop the problem right now by destroying the remaining remotes."

"Good call," Domino said, "Alexis is annoying enough, and we don't need another person like her around."

"I liked her," Alexis said, "We had so much in common and had a pleasure of driving our twin brothers crazy."

"For the last time everyone," AJ said getting annoyed by everyone referring to him as Alexis' brother, "Alexis is not my sister, she is just a figment of my mind and deserves to return and stay in there forever, not out here where she can annoy me."

"You can't make me go back inside there!" she said, "Only I can do it, and from now on, I decided to stay out here with my cute brother!"

"I am not cute!" AJ said, "I am…"

"The poster boy for masculine perfection?" Sakura and Domino sighed happily staring at him, "The perfect boy that every girl wants and dreams about. The one that I want to spend my every day with?"

"You two are starting to scare me more than usual," AJ said, "Especially with those looks. Stop it please."

Both girls smiled and nodded. Then everyone started to search the room for the remotes, though Alexis was under AJ's complete watch the whole time. While May was looking around, she came across a strange door that said on it, 'Mind Entering Room.'

"This seems interesting," May said to herself opening the door. She walked into the room and saw two tables with body straps on them. There was a helmet on both of them that were hooked up to two large metal pods next to each table. Between both tables was a control panel with a bunch of buttons on it and a lever.

"This is very interesting," she said, "I wonder what this machine is for?" She walked over to the control panel and saw a sign attached right below it with instructions on it. According to it, if you placed a person on the table with the helmet on and have people enter the pods, when you turn it on, they are able enter inside the person's mind.

"Ah!" she said, "It explains why this room is called the Mind Entering Room."

"There are you!" Melody said entering the room with everyone else right behind her, "What did you find in here?"

"You will never believe this!" she said, "This machine can allow people to enter inside other people's minds and see what's going on inside of them!"

"That sounds like a bad sci-fi movie," AJ said.

"But don't you think it would be interesting to see what goes on inside of a person's mind and know what they truly think?" May said, "Especially Ash?"

"I agree with you one-hundred percent," Sakura said, "But I rather know what my boyfriend is thinking rather than Ash."

"Me too!" Domino said, "I could finally know what he truly thinks of me!"

"He thinks you're a dumb blond and an airhead," Sakura said bluntly, "I don't need a machine to tell me that." Domino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well," Melody said coming up with an idea, "Why don't we?"

"Yeah!" May said, "We can have AJ and Ash let us inside their minds and let us know what they truly think of each of us!"

"I'll stay behind," Alexis said with a yawn, "I can operate the machine and bring you guys back whenever. I don't need to know what AJ thinks about each of you, I already know what he knows."

"Fine then," Domino said turning to AJ and Ash, "Are you guys ready to have some fun now?" But both of them were gone. The girls looked back into the sci-fi room and saw them start moving towards the hallway.

"Hold it!" Sakura said pressing the pause button on the remote, "You guys are going to do this for us!" Both guys froze in their spots and groaned.

"I knew we should have just run for it!" Ash said.

"I should have taken that remote from Sakura," AJ sighed, "This isn't going to end well for us. I can't let them know anything about what goes on inside my head!"

* * *

"This is going to be fun!" May said to Melody once they were both inside the pod, "We are finally going to see what Ash thinks about us and then I'm going to prove to you that he is in love with me, not you!"

"Yeah right," Melody said confidently, "We'll see about that! The only one he is going to be in love with is me. Just don't get upset and cry about it after you learn the truth."

Meanwhile, in the other pod, Sakura and Domino were ready as well. "_This is it_," Sakura thought to herself, "_I'm going to finally be able to learn the truth. Even though he says he loves me, I'm still not too sure. I'm finally going to be able to see if he loves me or if he loves Domino instead._"

"_This is it_," Domino thought to herself, "_I have been holding in my feelings for him for a long time and I lost my chance to be his girlfriend. But we still have been so close together the entire time we been at this mansion, the hot tub, falling asleep together under my the blanket in my room after we saw that ghost, the prince incident, being nominated for prom king and queen, singing together at his mock birthday… we are just too close for just being friends… I realized all of these feelings for him, but does he have the same feelings for me? I'm going to finally see for myself…_"

"Are you girls ready?" Alexis called from her spot in front of the control panel, "Get ready to go where no girl has gone before, besides me, inside of a guy's mind!" She pressed a few buttons on the panel and pulled the lever.

Electrical currents went between the helmets and the pods. The pods began to shake and glow. There was a loud sonic boom and everything died down. Alexis walked over and looked inside of each pod, there were both empty.

"Alright," she said, "I'll give them each 1 hour and then I'll bring them back. I hope they find what they are looking for."

* * *

"Where are we?" Domino asked Sakura looking around the area they have entered, "Are we inside of AJ's mind?" They were both standing a large hallway with a red carpet down the center, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, red wallpapers, thousands of doors on each side of them.

"Most likely," Sakura said looking around, "But I didn't think his mind would be a giant hallway. So… where do we go from here?"

"I can answer that," a voice said from behind them. They turned around and came face to face with another girl. She had dirty blond and brown hair that was very long and had a bow tied at the end of it. She has green eyes and was very tan. She was interestingly enough dressed in a green bikini and green bikini bottom.

"Who are you?" Domino said.

"My name is Madison," she said with a bow, "I am in charge of AJ's female side now since Alexis left. I was created by Alexis using AJ's fantasy of the perfect girl for him."

"Wait a minute!" Domino said shocked, "You are the perfect rendition of AJ's girl fantasy come alive inside his head. I thought he said he liked blonds?"

"Well," Madison said with a smile, "His third favorite hair color is brown so my hair color was a mix of blond and brown. Not his second favorite hair color, purple."

"Oh," Domino said sadly, "So I guess he would like you better than either of us."

"Not really," Madison said with a smile, "He really like you two a lot and rather have you than me. It doesn't bother me at all. Anyway, it's finally a pleasure to meet the girls AJ is likes a lot."

"Likes a lot…" Sakura said surprised, "Then that means…"

"That's right," she said nicely with a nod, "Even though he wouldn't like you to know this, but I feel that you should know this. He is in love with the both of you."

Domino's eyes lit up. "_AJ…_" she thought shocked, "_…loves me? He loves me?_"

"_AJ loves Domino too…_" Sakura thought sadly, "_But he loves me as well… who does he like better?_"

"This must be surprising news for the both of you," Madison said, "Now knowing that AJ holds feelings for both of you. Is that what you came here to know?"

"Actually," Domino said with a blush, "We actually came to figure out which of us AJ prefers."

"Hmm…" Madison said crossing her arms, "That's a bit complicated. I don't think I should tell you two that. I would rather have AJ himself tell you that himself instead of me. I believe that the boy should confess his feelings to the girl he loves, and not have someone else tell that girl ahead of time. It spoils the magic."

"But you told us that he is in love with both of us," Sakura said, "Why did you tell us that if you won't tell us who he loves more."

"Look," Madison said, "I told you this because both of you two are confused right now about what AJ truly thinks of you. Sakura, you believe that AJ is starting to love you less and less, but that's not true. He has strong feelings for you. Domino, you have doubts that AJ doesn't like you at all and that made you try to act like something you aren't. That is not true either. He really cares about you and likes you better when you are yourself."

"How do you know any of our feelings and thoughts?" Sakura asked.

"Well because…" Madison said with a smile, "AJ has realized these feelings, thoughts, and actions ever since you two began to doubt yourself. He just can't bring it to say this himself."

"Oh…" Domino said. Both girls felt so weird. AJ loves them so much and understands each of them a lot, but he doesn't show it, even to Sakura.

"You two really love him don't you?" Madison asked them. Both girls nodded.

"Well…" Madison said softly, "Perhaps I could so show you something that might just tell you what you two want to know. Please follow me."

* * *

"This is very weird," May said glancing around the room, "Is this really inside of Ash's mind?" Both girls stood in a vast white room with no ending in sight. They saw nothing and only heard the echoes of their voices.

"This is kind of creepy," Melody said, "How are we supposed to find out whether or not Ash loves us or not if we can't even find out where we are?"

"I can help you there!" a voice said coming up behind them. They turned around and saw someone they didn't expect to run into again. It was Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" May said surprised.

"Well," Ashley said annoyed, "Ash sent me back into his mind with that remote control if you have forgotten already. So I'm basically trapped in his mind once more."

"Oh yeah," Melody said with a blush of embarrassment, "No hard feelings about that and all, right?" Ashley only glared at each of them with her piercing eyes. Both girls quivered in fear, but Ashley laughed in response to that.

"No hard feelings!" she said with a smile, "I have nothing against any girls that like my Ash! In fact, I only encourage you two to continue to have these great feelings about him and to have as many cat fights over him. He secretly likes it when to girls get it on to fight over him!"

"Really?! both girls said.

"Of course not!" Ashley laughed hysterically, "He hates it when girls fight over him, but he does appreciate the fact that they like him."

"Since you are here," May said ignoring Ashley's sick prank, "I was wondering if you knew who Ash likes."

"I do in fact know who he likes!" Ashley said, "It is one of you two and I am not joking about this at all. He really does like one of you!" Both girls looked at each other with a shocked look. He likes one them!

"Which one of us does he like better?" Melody said excitedly.

"I'm not telling!" Ashley smirked, "But I will give you just one hint!"

"REALLY?! both girls gasped, "WHAT IS THAT?!

"Listen up!" Ashley whispered to them, "He likes the girl whose name begins with an M!"

"Both of our names begin with an M!" May said, "Give us another hint!"

"Alright," Ashley said, "But this is the last one! The girl whose he likes the most has a name that ends in Y!"

"Both of our names in Y!" Melody said angrily, "Give us a real hint!"

"I'm not giving you two anything else!" Ashley taunted, "And you can't make me do anything to tell you two!" Both girls growled angrily and jumped at her. They both pinned her to the ground.

"Tell us right now who Ash likes or we'll give you an atomic wedgie!" May threaten Ashley.

"The joke's on you!" Ashley said, "I don't wear underwear!"

"GROSS!" both girls said disgusted as a cold shiver went up their spines.

"However!" Ashley said pushing the girls off of her and jumping back to her feet, "I will however take you to a place where we can find the information that will reveal to you two which one Ash is in love with!"

"Really?" they said, "No tricks?"

"No tricks!" Ashley promised, "Just allow me to get the door that will take us to the place where we will find Ash's true feelings." She held out her hand and allow of a sudden, a door appeared from the horizon and sped towards them at lighting quick speeds. It stopped right before Ashley, allowing her to grab the handle of it.

"Welcome girls!" Ashley said opening the door, "To Ash's Mindscape!" Both girls peered into the room and couldn't believe what they saw. There were thousands of computers and filing cabinets all over the room. At the desk of each computer, there was a Pikachu typing on it. In fact, everywhere they look, they saw Pikachus filing folders in cabinets, pushing letter carts, and reading papers.

"Wow," May said looking around, "Now this is truly what I pictured how Ash's mind would look like."

"So tiny small Pikachus control Ash's brain?" Melody asked.

"Nope," Ashley said, "They are just a clever visual metaphor used to personify the abstract concept of thought inside Ash's brain."

"Huh?" both girls said confused.

"Never mind," Ashley said as she started to walk away from them, "Just follow me and I'll take you to where you two will find the information you two want. Move quickly, we don't need the Pikachus distracted from their work."

* * *

"This is very interesting," Sakura said looking around as the group walked down the hallway, "What with all the white Kirbys and Bike Troopers walking around?"

"Those are the version of white blood cells for AJ," Madison explained, "They are more of a cleaver visual for you two."

"Oh!" Domino said looking at a strange lump of floating brown gas, "And what's with the weird looking brown gas?"

"Oh that is what we call a bad thought in here," Madison said, "But don't worry. Someone will handle that." A white Kirby walked up to the brown gas, sucked it up, and burped.

"I guess problem solved," Sakura said, "AJ has a very interesting mind."

"If you think that is interesting," Madison said grabbing hold of a door and opening it up, "Then check this room out! This is very where we keep all video gaming knowledge." They all glanced inside and saw tons of video gaming characters walking around inside the room or playing game consoles.

"Wow!" Domino said, "Almost every game mascot or main character from a series is in here! There's Ryu from Street Fighter, Megaman, Mario, Spyro the Dragon, Ness from Earthbound, and whose that strange kid with the baseball cap and red vest?"

"Oh that's Red!" Madison said closing the door quickly, "Don't ask me what game he is from. You wouldn't understand at all. Now let's keep on moving!"

They all continued to walk until they were all stop by a large group of Magentons that were blocking the hallway. "What are those?" Sakura said.

"Those are the things that develop messages and commands to the central brain in order to allow AJ to do certain things," Madison said, "Like read, move his hand, and all that kind of stuff. Let's let them by us, we don't want them to get stuck and angry at us. If they get angry at anyone for any reason, AJ gets a headache!"

"This is amazing how the mind works!" Sakura said allowing the Magentons to pass by them and continuing to walk, "AJ is such an amazing person!"

"But that will not even compare to what room you are about to enter," Madison said stopping and issuing them to stop as well, "This room right behind me is called the 

Decision Room. This is where all the decisions are made and how AJ picks things such as what pizza topping he wants or what to wear today. In this room, you two will find what you have been searching for."

"Which girls AJ prefers," Sakura said.

"This is it," Domino said.

"Not exactly," Madison said shaking her head, "This is the Decision Room meaning AJ hasn't decided on which of you he is in love with more though. However, you will be able to see which girl he is leaning towards choosing. Just remember, even though you might discover who is leaning towards, he still hasn't made up his mind just yet, meaning he might lean the other way. Do you understand this?"

"Yes," both girls said taking a deep breath. They were really close to discovering which girl AJ is love with more, even if it hasn't been officially decided. What they were about to see might change them.

"Before you go in there," Madison said grabbing three helmets off a rack next to the door, "You might want to put these on."

"Why?" Domino said taking a helmet from her.

"You'll see," she said strapping on her helmet and opening the door, "Things are about to get a little hectic for us."

* * *

"Here it is!" Ashley said to both girls when they stopped in front of the room, "The Hall of Records! In here you will find out which one of you Ash is in love with! Are you ready for this?"

Both girls nodded confidently. They knew once they discovered which girl Ash likes more, they're relationship with him will never be the same again. "Here we go then" Ashley said opening the door to the room.

They all stepped inside and discovered that it was just a large room filled thousands upon thousands of filing cabinets as far as the eye could see. Right in front of the cabinets was a small, younger looking version of Ash at a computer. "Whose that?" May asked Ashley as they walked towards the kid.

"You know how there is suppose to be a kid in everyone?" Ashley said, "Well, that's Ash's Kid side. He's only 6, but he's a bit smart and is able to handle this job of being able to watch the Hall of Records."

All three girls walked up to the kid who looked at them with disgust. "Eww!" he said, "Girls! Get away from me! I don't want your cooties!"

"Ash was quite a charmer when he was younger huh?" May whisper sarcastically to Melody.

"Now now," Melody said to the young Ash, "You see we are the girls that Ash might be in love with. We came inside of his mind to find out which of us Ash has a crush on."

"The older version of Ash is such a douchebag now that he is older and that he has feelings for girls!" the younger Ash said annoyed, "It was better when was Ash was young like me, disliked girls and was an active member with Gary in their own version of G.R.O.S.S. Club. Those were the good old days, now he's just an asshole for being a love with girls!"

"Don't you dare insult my Ash!" May said.

"Yeah!" Melody said angrily, "We want to have that file that tells us which of us Ash has a crush on!"

"Suck crap bitch!" the younger Ash said, "I'm not telling you anything."

"The younger version of Ash is a big potty mouth," Ashley said.

"No kidding," May said, and then she looked hard at the young boy, "We'll just find the file ourselves!"

"Too bad for you two freaks," the boy said, "Someone checked out that shit earlier to look at."

"Who?" Melody asked.

"Me!" the boy said holding up the file, "Now I will get rid of it and you two asswipes will never know! Ha ha!" And with that, the vulgar young boy took off out of the room in a big hurry.

"He's so much like Shin-Chan," Ashley said, "What will you two do now?"

"Hunt down that little twerp and get back that file!" May and Melody said already chasing after the boy.

"Just don't kill him!" Ashley called to them, "If you do that, then we'll have to hire another someone else to be Ash's inner child and that's a hard job to fill!"

* * *

"DUCK!" Madison said pushing the two girls down to the ground, "PLASMA GRENADE!" They all hit the decks, just as a grenade flew over them and behind them, where it exploded.

"Get up and find some cover!" Madison said pulling them back up. All three of them ran towards a ditch and jumped in quickly as another plasma grenade exploded behind them.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Sakura shouted getting as close to the ground as possible, "THIS IS HOW YOU GUYS DECIDE ON THINGS INSIDE OF AJ'S MIND? THROUGH WAR?!

"Well it may not be the best method," Madison shrugged, "But it sure does get results."

All of a sudden, two storm troopers jumped down into the hole along with two blue Spartans. They both saw each other raised their weapons. "Stop!" Domino shouted at the four of them, "They're civilians in the area!"

"Oh sorry," one of the storm troopers said, "It's just usually no bugs us while we trying to decide on something."

"We apologize ladies and Miss Madison," one of the Spartans said, "We'll keep decision out of your way."

"Wait a minute!" the other Spartan said, "That's Domino! You know, the girl that we are fighting for."

"Then you must be Miss Sakura," the first Storm trooper said to Sakura, "We Storm Troopers of the empire are fighting and rooting for you to win AJ."

"Ha!" the second Spartan said, "We of the SPARTAN Project support Domino and will win this battle for you!"

"Wow!" Domino said happily, "You mean Master Chief is on my side? My team is cooler than yours Sakura!"

"No way!" Sakura said, "My guys are have been around longer and are as cool today as they were back when Star Wars first appeared!"

"Not to burst your bubble or anything Miss Domino," the first Spartan said, "But Master Chief prefers to stay out of the decision making department so he isn't technically on your side."

"Well whatever," Sakura said the helmet warriors, "I'm glad you guys are here. We need to know if you guys have reached a climax and decided on which of us AJ is going to be in love with."

"That's kind of hard to know," the second storm trooper said, "We been battling for 8 days straight ever since AJ started to date you. You see, even though he started to be your boyfriend, he still held onto some feelings of… regret… for not telling his true feelings for Domino…"

Sakura look blankly at the troopers. "AJ…" she thought to herself, "He had feelings of regret when we got together… he had feelings for Domino… all that time…"

"I have feeling that I shouldn't have said that," the trooper said.

"Well no duh," the other storm trooper said, "Rule one, you never tell a girl that her boyfriend has feelings of regret not asking out a different girl."

"But either way," the second Spartan said, "The battle has been burning on for a very long time. This has been one AJ's hardest decisions to make yet. To chose one of you over the other is a challenge."

"So," Sakura said weakly, "Do you know whether or not which girl AJ is leaning towards."

"Well," the first Spartan said, "Whenever the battle shifts to into each other's hand, like at one point during this battle, the storm troopers were winning, meaning AJ was leaning towards you Sakura."

"O.K., Sakura said, "Then who is winning right now?" The troopers and Spartans looked at each other and sighed. At this point, one side was very close to victory and after that side won, AJ would make up his mind which girl he liked more. Was she or Domino ready to handle the truth?

* * *

"I've got him!" May said tackling the younger Ash to the ground, making him drop the file onto the ground.

"You stupid bitch!" he said, "Let me go! I'm going to get infected with cooties!"

"Ah shut up!" May said grabbing the file off the floor and then releasing the boy, "Now scram short stuff! I'm about to find out whether or not Ash has a crush on me!"

"This isn't over," the young boy said angrily as he walked away, "Just you wait you overweight heifer!" May flipped him the bird and the boy replied sticking his tongue out at her as he disappeared from sight.

"There you are!" Melody said running up to her with Ashley in tow, "Did you get the file away from the Shorty?"

"Yes I did," May said holding up the folder, "It's time for the truth to come out."

"Before you do that," Ashley said to the both of them, "I have a question for the two of you."

"Oh no," Melody moaned, "Are you quizzing us?"

"No," Ashley said seriously, "Hear me out. In that file is the truth. You will discover which one of you Ash is in love with. Are you two ready to handle this? What will happen to one of you who discovers Ash doesn't love you? Will you be able to handle the truth? Are you willing to look at this folder and find out for yourselves from a paper or would you two rather prefer hearing the truth from Ash himself like you should. I can't make this decision for you, but I want you to consider all of this."

With those words, Ashley left the two girls alone with the folder. They looked at each other and at the folder. They came all this way to find out the truth, but after thinking about, should they really find out this way? Was this way the right way?

"No," May said dropping the folder to the ground, "I'm not going to do this. I been wondering for a while now if he likes me, heck I just football tackled a little kid to find out, but now that I think of it, I just don't think this is the right way. When I think about it, I really rather just hear from Ash himself if he loves me or not. Let's head back."

"Right," Melody nodded, "Listen, I'll go drop this off in the Hall of Records and met up with you back at the entrance of the mindscape."

"OK," May smiled with a nod. She walked off and headed back for the entrance. When she was out of sight, Melody took a deep breath and opened the folder herself.

"Let's see here," Melody said skimming through the folder, "Here it is… 'With all of that said, it is official. Ash is in love with'.

* * *

"I'll unpause you guys now," Alexis said pressing the pause button on the remote. Both boys could finally move again, but it didn't matter. They were strapped down to the tables.

"OK," AJ said annoyed, "Now let is go."

"Not yet!" Alexis said walking over the control panel, "I'll get you guys out of those straps after I bring back the girls from your minds."

"I don't they didn't do anything in there that was potentially harmful to me," Ash said, "I don't need anything wrong with my brain."

"Besides the way it is now?" Alexis smirked. Ash rolled his eyes. Alexis pressed a few buttons on the control panel and pulled the lever. The electrical currents reappeared again and went between the helmets and the pods. The pods began to shake and glow. There was a loud sonic boom and everything died down. Alexis walked over and looked inside of each pod, the girls were back inside of them.

"Alright!" she opening each pod, one at a time, "How was it in there?"

"Just fine…" Sakura said in a dead voice, "I got to go now…" She walked quietly out of the room.

"What happened in there?" AJ asked Domino after Alexis unstrapped him, "Why is she so upset Domino? Did something happen?"

"Something did happen," Domino said looking at the ground, "But I just don't want to talk about it either… I got to go as well…" She walked quickly out of the room, trying not to make eye contact with AJ.

"This is not good," AJ said, "I never seen them so upset before. I got to find out what happened in there right away! I got to fix whatever happened now!" He quickly took off after the two sad girls.

"How about you two?" Ash nervously asked May and Melody, "Are you two upset for any reason?"

"Not at all," May said with a warm smile, "I did reach that file that would have told us which of us you had a crush on… but we decided to rather let you tell us when you feel it's the right time to reveal who you are in love with. It's just not right to spoil the magic."

"Ok," Ash said. May kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"It looks like you avoid a big problem," Alexis said to him, "Everything worked out fine for you, but I better go see what's up with AJ, Sakura, and Domino now. They seem to be having a problem." She took off out of the door leaving Ash and Melody alone.

"Well I guess we better get going now," Ash said to Melody.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile looking at the floor.

Ash started to walked towards the door, but he stopped when he noticed Melody wasn't moving. She had a small tear in her right eye. "Is something wrong?" he asked her with a concern voice.

"Actually," she said to him, "I do have a question I want to ask you."

"Sure," he said, "What is it?"

"I…" she said weakly, "I saw the file and read it. Ash… are you really in love with May? Do you really love her like it says?"

* * *

Author Notice: O.k., I changed a few things in this chapter that wasn't in the preview from the previous chapter. But I decided against having Alexis with Domino and Sakura, I decided to have this personal experience for them as they discover AJ's true feelings. I also tried to focus more on the romance part of this story and I hope it was acceptable to you all who enjoy this story. My hope was that this chapter blew every other chapter out of the water so far, has it? Another thing, I hope this wasn't filler to you people because I don't need to hear more complaints of filler.

I always have some interesting news on songs that are going to appear in future chapters. I'll be usually two of Maroon 5's songs, This Love and She Will Be Loved; I might use Harder to Breathe. I'm also thinking of having two characters sing a duet to the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." I also plan on using Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright in the next chapter. If anyone has any recommendation, I'll take it for music, but that song has to be older than 2004 since the story takes place that year.

I have some good news for everyone, I have two sequels planned out! Instead of focusing on Ash, I'm having them focus on AJ since the series has been turning in his direction anyways. The first sequel I cannot talk about until I talk over the idea with an authoress to get her approval and help, but I can say some things about the second sequel. It will focus on AJ and Alexis heading to Orre. I mention in a previous chapter that AJ was a Pokémon trainer himself, I decide the next two sequels will show that side of him. Don't worry though, the humor and romance famous for this story will be present in the sequels plus some interesting action and Pokémon battles as well.

In the next chapter, Ash is forced to face his true feelings for May after they are discover. Meanwhile, AJ tries to figure out why Sakura is so upset and Domino is uneasy so he decides to get some advice from Alexis, May, and Melody. The next chapter will be worth the wait, get ready for this!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 46: This Love for You

Date:3/21/08

Reviewers: AshK

Dragon Cruzer

Captain Luffy

DeadlyD05

Glenn M.

KnightSoul

ZephyrFiction

SungEd159

Kidd Dragon

SilverDarkDragonXD

lilrussiangirl


	46. 46: This Love For You

* * *

Author Notice: I do not own the song Sorry By: Buckcherry

* * *

Chapter 46: This Love For You

* * *

Day 19: 6:34 P.M.

* * *

"Huh?!" Ash said confused, "What did you just say Melody?"

"Are you in love with May?" she asked as a tear rolled down her face, "Are you truly in love with her?"

"No way!" Ash said quickly trying to drop the situation, "I don't love May!"

"Don't lie to me," Melody said angrily as she began to cry more, "It hurts me to know that you are in love with her, but it hurts me even more to know that you are trying to cover it up from me when all I want know is the truth."

"But Melody…" Ash said quietly, "I just…"

"You know what?" she cried, "I don't care anymore! You want to be in love with her, fine! But I will not accept anymore lies from you about your feelings for her!"

"Melody!" he said shocked by her outburst, "If you listen to me, you just…"

"I just what?!" she said angrily, "Misunderstand the situation or got information wrong? If you are going to say that to me then you are just going to continue to lie to me or just try to come up with stupid excuses. I cannot accept that… I just won't. Either you tell me the truth or I will never talk to you again. Now answer me, Ash Ketchum, do you love May Waterliles?"

He looked at the ground and then he looked at her. He then uttered in a low voice, "… yes… I do love her."

"See?" Melody said trying to smile despite the fact that she was sad and crying, "I just wanted to know that, I just did not want to hear anymore a bunch of excuses or lies about your feelings. Was that hard?"

"Yes," he said, "I just feel uncomfortable saying that. It's a bit hard for me."

"Well," she said in a low voice, "I bet it's harder on me than you. I'm happy you didn't lie this time, but it still hurts to know that you love her over me… I have to be alone for a minute…" She quickly ran out of the room, trying to stop herself from sobbing any longer.

_Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die_

* * *

"Sakura!" AJ said chasing after her, "Why are you so upset? Please tell me! I don't get why you're upset!"

"Just leave me alone you stupid Slim Shady!" she said slamming the door to her room in his face and then locking it from behind her.

"How am I Slim Shady?!" AJ said to her through the door, "I can't rap and I didn't stand up when that guy asked for the real Slim Shady to stand up too! How am I him and what is wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura shouted from behind the door.

"Outside of having an evil personality escaping from my body to havoc on me," he said, "And having a crazy girl want to marry me by any means necessary, I wouldn't know! Why don't you just spell it out for me?!"

Sakura didn't respond to him at all. "Damn crazy girl," he mumbled to himself, "What is wrong with her?! Why is she so upset? When she was in my mind, did she see that memory of the time I spent with Domino in that crazy parallel universe? No, that probably wouldn't have affected her this badly. What happened?"

Domino walked by him just then on her way to her room. She glanced at him and blushed a bit. "Domino!" he said to her once he saw her, "Why is Sakura so upset?"

"Well," she said staring at the ground, "It's kind of an emotional thing."

"Oh!" AJ said thinking of a reason, "She's having her period!"

"I had mine yesterday!" Sakura shouted after hearing AJ's statement from behind closed doors, "Thanks for finally realizing that you big jerk!"

"What is wrong with her?!" AJ asked Domino, "I have never seen her this upset before. It really hurts me to see her like this!"

"Umm…" Domino said looking away from him, "I think this is more of an issue you should talk over with Sakura. All I'm going to say is that it involves something that has happened to Sakura and me while we were in your mind."

"Oh my god," AJ said horrified, "Do I have another personality inside me that started to harass you two?"

"Well," Domino said, "Alexis has been replaced by a girl called Madison who now acts as your female side, but we saw no other personalities of you in there and Madison was quite pleasant."

"Oh Madison took over?" Alexis said walking up to them, "That's so nice of her. She is very nice, smart, and all, but I don't think she's the best person for the job. It takes a smart woman like myself who knows how handle situations well and is completely stable."

"Out of everything you just said that describe," AJ said, "You are only 1 of those things." Alexis stuck her tongue out at her.

"Look," Domino said to AJ still not making eye contact, "I just want you to talk to Sakura. Please do that."

"Why aren't you looking at me when you talk to me?" AJ asked.

"I just can't…" Domino said softly, "I'm just a bit confused inside right now." She glanced at Alexis for a second and walked away.

"What is wrong with all the girls?!" AJ asked Alexis confused, "I don't get it!"

"I think I may understand this," Alexis said, "I think they discovered your true feelings for them and who you really love the most. Or it could be indigestion, I don't know. What am I? A mind reader?"

"You really think they discover my true feelings inside of me?" AJ asked.

"It's a possibility," Alexis said with a shrug, "A very strong possibility. After all, they were in there looking to find out how much you truly love them."

"Then that's a bad thing," AJ said.

"It's not like you are in love with Domino more than your own girlfriend," Alexis said with a giggle, then she froze up and asked seriously, "You are not in love with Domino more right?"

AJ didn't response. He only stood there thinking over everything. "AJ," Alexis said seriously, "Are you in love with Domino as well? Are you in love with her even though you are also in love with Sakura?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you are," Alexis said narrowing her eyes, "AJ Dron, do you love her?"

"I'm not saying that," he said, but then he replied weakly, "But I sort of do… am I a bad person for having these feelings inside of me for her when I have someone else I should love?"

"I cannot answer that," she said simply, "You have to answer that for yourself."

Unknown to either of them, Sakura was against the door listening to everything they said. With AJ's words, she sunk to the ground feebly. "Madison was right," she said to herself, "He does love her. It even hurts even worse hearing it from him. Why does this have to happen to me? I broke up with my boyfriend on the outside of this mansion to be with AJ, have I made a terrible mistake?"

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know,  
I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

* * *

"It's rather quiet around here," May said to herself. She was in the living room reading a magazine on the couch. She was quite right; it was very quiet compared to usual. Then again, she was oblivious to what was happening in the mansion.

AJ walked in and sat down next to her. "Oh hey AJ," she said with a smile, "Did you find out why Sakura is upset?"

"I have a clue to why she is upset," he said rubbing his chin, "I really do think my clue is the reason why she is upset and I think…"

"I think what?" she asked.

"I think she thinks I love Domino," he said with a sigh.

"Oh come on," May said with a chuckle, "She's wrong. You don't love Domino, right?"

"Well…" he said.

"YOU WHAT?!" May said shocked, "HOW CAN YOU LOVE HER WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?! YOU IDIOT!!" She angrily grabbed a sofa cushion and began to hit him with it.

"What the heck are you doing?!" AJ said trying to defend himself against the blows.

"I'm hitting you!" May said stopping to take a breather from her pounding, "How can you be in love with Domino when you have Sakura!"

"I never said I loved Domino!" AJ said, "I kind of possibly might have some feelings for her."

"Kind of possibly might?" May said suspiciously, "You either have feelings for her or not. WHICH IS IT?!"

"OK," AJ said, "I do have feelings for her. Is that a bad thing?"

"IT IS A BAD THING!" May said hitting him with the cushion again, "You can't have feelings for another girl when you already have one! You have to break up with Sakura right away!"

"Heh?" AJ said getting confused.

"Look," May said thinking of something, "What's another way of putting this so you will understand this situation better. I got it! You can't be dedicated to the light side of the force when you have an interest in the dark side of the force."

"You are just confusing me even more," AJ said, "This was pointless talking to you! I should figure out how to handle this situation without you."

"Fine," May said to him, "But if you keep continuing to be with Sakura without telling her the truth about these feelings for another woman, it is only going to hurt her when she finds out that you were hiding all of these feelings."

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

* * *

_"Do you love May?" Melody had said to Ash, "Are you in love with her?"_

_"… yes," he had said to her reply, "I do love her…"_

_"See?" Melody had told him, "I just wanted to know, just not hear a bunch of excuses or lies. Was that hard?"_

"Yes it was," he said to himself as he thought over these memories, "It was hard to tell you that. To tell you, someone who loves me, that I love someone else… Now I have gone and destroyed your hope to be with me… I feel horrible."

He laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He has been friends with May ever since his Hoenn League adventures and only recently learned that she loved him. At first, he when she admitted it along with the three other girls, he was a little uneasy. But ever since May asked him to look inside of his heart a few days ago, he started to realize he had feelings for her. He remembered the time he was kidnapped by those girls for that TV show, his only thoughts were about escape and how much May would be sad if he was taken away from her.

He didn't think it over much about why he thought that, he just excused at as something like it was just the heat of the moment or something like that. Then came that mock date with her and he remember he was going to choose her before Misty kissed him. When Misty kissed him, it brought up old memories and feelings for her and he forgot all about May. But after a while, his feelings returned for May as he got over Misty's forced departure.

"_May…_" Ash thought to himself, "_Melody… I have to do something about this. I have to try to make Melody feel better, but maybe I should also tell May how I feel about her. Oh man! What should I do about all of these situations?!_"

"You seem deep in thought and seem to be going over something important in your mind," Alexis said stepping into his room, "So, since you seem like your not that busy, do you know where I left my hairbrush?"

"I'm thinking something over right now," Ash said throwing a pillow off his bed at her, "Beat it!"

"How rude," Alexis said catching the pillow in mid air, "Humph, fine! I'll go find my hair brush myself!"

"Wait a minute!" Ash said to her quickly, "I need to ask you a question! Could you come back here for a minute?"

"Alright," she said walking over to him and sitting down on the bed next to him, "What do you need?"

"You're a girl right?" Ash said.

"Hold that thought," Alexis said. She looked down her shirt and then looked down her pants. She then said to him, "Yep! I am a girl. Do you need an explanation of what makes a girl different from a guy?"

"No," Ash said seriously, "Be serious here. I need some help from the opposite gender. Hypothetically, let's say I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me. How would you react I told you that I love you?"

"I don't know," Alexis shrugged, "Are you really saying that you love me?"

"No," Ash said, "It's about something else. It's about what happened inside my head. Melody said she discovered that I…"

"Love May?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"How did you know?" Ash said with a blush.

"It wasn't hard to put everything together," she said, "Out of every girl here, you spent the most time with her and with that mock date with May, you seemed more comfortable and happy to be with her then Melody. I also sensed something when I saw how Melody looked when she returned from your mind. She looked distraught over something like she discovered something horrible. I put it all together from all of that."

"OK," he said, "I have another question then, should I tell May that I love her?"

"Well Romeo," Alexis giggled, "I would like it if some boy told me that he loved me. I think you should, she's been waiting long enough to know if you love her or not. Then again, you should decide that for yourself. After all, this your feelings we are talking about, not mine."

"Ugh," he said.

"Love's not easy," Alexis said, "Is it?"

"No it's not," Ash said, "I also need some more advice. Melody asked me if I loved May and I told her yes, now she's crying and upset. What should I do?"

"What can you do?" Alexis said softly, "You can't help yourself if you have these feelings for May instead of her. You'll have to figure this out for yourself. I can't help you there." She gave him a smile and left him in his room.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know  
I can't take it back  
_

* * *

Sakura laid on her bed, clutching her pillow to her chest. Tears slowly ran down her face as she thought of her relationship with AJ. It was slowly breaking to pieces and she felt she couldn't do a thing about it. "_Is this meant to happen to me?_" she thought to herself, "_Everything happens for a reason people say. Is this meant to happen? If it is, why does it have to happen and why does it have to hurt so much?_"

"Are you busy?" Ash said to her.

"Hey!" she said surprised, "How did you get in here? I thought that I had the door locked?"

"I used the secret passageway in the floorboards above us that you hit me through the first day we got here to get inside of your room," he said.

"Oh," she said pushing her head into her pillow, "Well, could you leave me alone? I'm trying to deal with a situation here"

"I need some advice from someone," Ash said to her, "I got some from Alexis, but as we all know, whatever she says is quite questionable."

"I don't know Ash," she said looking up at him from her pillow, "I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone about anything."

"Will you just hear me out?" he asked her, "Please?" She sighed and nodded.

"I was just wondering how to approach this situation," he said to her as he sat down on the bed, "How should I tell… May… well, it's kind of hard to say since I'm still unsure about saying my feelings."

"Are you asking me how you should tell May that you love her?" Sakura said sitting up and wiping a tear from her eye.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

"It's been obvious for a while in my view," Sakura said, "But you want to tell her how you feel? I'm not too sure if I'm up to talking about love or anything related to it at this moment."

"Fine," Ash sighed, "I just wish I knew what to say to her. I also wish I knew what to say to Melody. I broke her heart when she asked me if I love May."

"You answered yes to that question?"Sakura asked.

"Yes," he said sadly, "I think I hurt her badly."

"Yes you did," Sakura said as her head lowered, "I understand her pain. I know how much it hurts when a guy… says out loud that he loves someone else." She started to cry again. Ash looked at her sadly and walked out of the room. Now wasn't the time to talk to her anymore.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to sayyyy  
I'm sorry_

* * *

Domino was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was happy to know that AJ loved her, but she was also upset about something else. "Why does my life after to be so dramatic?" she sighed, "It's like a soap opera, it never stops being filled with drama and it never seems to end quite the way I hoped."

"Hey," Ash said poking his head into her room, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said still looking up at the ceiling, "I don't see why not. I need to think about something else for a while anyways."

"OK," Ash said walking up to her and then sitting on her bed, "You see, I wanted to know how I should approach this situation. I want to tell this girl something important…"

"Let me guess," Domino sighed, "You want to tell May that you love her?"

"How did you…" Ash started, but then he said with a sigh, "Am I really this obvious about letting everyone know I love her?"

"Very obvious," Domino said, "But you want to know how to tell her that you love her? I'm not too sure how you should tell her that. How do you want to tell her?"

"I'm not too sure," Ash blushed, "I could go into a long talk with her and then tell her or I could just walk up to her, blurt it out, and hope I didn't surprise her too much."

"The first one seems like a good idea," she said, "But please don't just blurt it out to her. That's not very romantic at all."

"But didn't you do the same thing to AJ during that Prom event we had a while back?" he asked her.

"That's different," she said, "Girls can tell the boy that they like him anyway they want to, but we want the boys to be romantic and sweet about it instead of impulsive."

"Alright then," Ash nodded, "I have another problem. Melody told me that she found out that I love May when she was inside of me. She then asked if I really do love her. I tried to avoid the situation, but she persisted that I tell her the truth. I did and now she's heartbroken. How can I make her feel better?"

"I'm not sure," Domino said, then she said softly to herself, "Sakura must feel that way right now because of what happened."

"Did you say something?" Ash asked her.

"Nothing," she said, "I said nothing."

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah, sorryyy_

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was in the dinning room to eat dinner. There wasn't much talking from anyone besides 'Pass the butter' or 'Pass the salt." May looked around at everyone. Besides AJ's problem, she didn't know why everyone else wasn't in the mood to talk. The only other one else who wasn't having love problems was Alexis.

"Why is everyone so upset?" May asked worriedly about her friends.

"We're not upset," they all replied. None of them looked up from their food they were eating or playing with.

"Look," Alexis said standing up, "If you all have problems, why don't we just get them off our chests right now."

"Good idea!" May said hoping that this would possibly break the tension in the room, "Sakura, why don't you all tell us why you are upset?"

"Oh you want to know the reason?" she said with a small smile still looking at her food, "Why don't you ask my TWO TIMING BOYFRIEND WHO HAS FEELINGS FOR ANOTHER GIRL WHY I AM UPSET!"

"AJ?!" Ash and Melody said, "You have feelings for another girl?! Who!?"

"Oh you got to being kidding me!!" Alexis said smacking her forehead, "How can you two be so clueless! Sakura is accusing AJ of having feelings for Domino!"

"This is so much better than watching a soap opera," May said, "There is way more drama, love, and suspense in this house then stupid old General Hospital or Young and the Restless."

"Are you in love with Domino as well?!" Ash and Melody said to AJ, "Are these accusations true?"

"Well," May said to them without thinking, "He did say to me earlier that he does have feelings for her."

"REALLY?!" Melody and Ash said.

"MAY!" AJ shouted at her, "Don't say that!"

"Oops!"May said, "I mean, to say that AJ said that he might be…"

"Just forget it!" Sakura said pounding her fists on the table, "He loves her more than me as well! When I was inside your head, the people inside there said you were 93 percent more in love with Domino than me! Just when I thought it couldn't get even worse that finding out he only loves me about 7 percent, I then heard him say he loves her when I hid behind the door of my room!"

"You heard that?!" AJ said.

"You said that out loud when she was near you?!" May said, "You're a bigger idiot than I thought!"

"You're damn right I heard you," she said to AJ, "It hurts me to know that you had feelings of love for her in the first place, but it hurts even more when they said you loved her more than me and when you said you loved her as well."

"But those storm troopers said AJ hadn't completely decided that he loves me more!" Domino said, "He still hasn't made up his mind so you could come from behind and win!"

"You have storm troopers inside your brain?" Melody asked AJ.

"That's not the point!!" Sakura shouted, "They said he was… almost for sure in love with Domino more than me. Even though he hadn't decided on that thought, it still hurts knowing he has strong feelings me that are slowly making him love her instead of me. Plus, it hurts worse to know that he is having difficulties deciding if he actually loves his girlfriend."

"Wait a minute," Alexis said turning to Domino, "If you just found out that AJ might be in more love with you than her, then what is your problem?"

"Well…" Domino said sadly, "I thought I would be happy knowing that he loves me more. Then I saw that she was upset by this news. I never realized how much it would hurt her. I was only focused on trying to get AJ to like that I never considered that my happiest would in turn hurt someone this badly. What's even worst is that I felt at some points that I enjoyed trying to upset you. Now that it all has ended up like this… I also ended up hurting inside. Ironic, huh?"

She turned and looked at AJ. "I'm so sorry," she said tearing up, "In my quest for love and happiness, I only ended up hurting Sakura and you by ultimately breaking you two up. I don't deserve you."

With that statement, she ran out of the room. "AJ…" Sakura said, "She's right. She did break us up. I don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore when you love Domino as well and you are having these problems deciding if you would want as a girlfriend or not. I'm sorry, but this is it for us."

"Sakura!" he said standing up, "Don't say that! You're just blowing all of this out of proportions!"

"It's all over for us," Sakura said, "I'm sorry that it has to end like this." She then ran out of the room crying. AJ ran after her to try to talk to her. Everything was crashing down around them.

"Wow," Melody said starting to cry herself, "All of this is so sad that it's starting to make me cry as well!"

"Well," Alexis said softly, "I guess dinner's over now."

"So is it really over for them?" Ash said.

"I believe so," May said, "Love is a fragile thing when it begins between two people. If something breaks it like this, I don't think there's a chance left to fix it."

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I juuuust wanted to sayyyy  
I'm sorryyyyyyyoyyyyyy  
I'm sorry baby  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah  
I'm sorry_

* * *

Author Notice: I said earlier that I would use a different song, but I felt that this song worked more. I also said I would songs that were older than this one, but I still felt that this song was the most appropriate for this chapter. I also have some good news, I tried proof reading this chapter catch any grammar and spelling mistakes before I reach it. I'm sure I over looked a couple of mistakes, but I hope you like the fact that I tried fixing any problems with the story.

Thanks to all of you, this story is getting closer to reaching over 800 reviews! That's not all, over 60,000 hits to this story, over 100 people saying this is one of their favorite stories, this story is part of 5 C2 Communities, almost has reached 50 chapters, and now it is over 2 years old today! Thanks you all for viewing this story and enjoy. I thank all the reviewers and readers who have been around since the very beginning to see how far this story has come in two years. Happy Second Anniversary to I'm Stuck in A House Full of Girls!

Also a reviewer asked me if I'm a advanceshipper or Pokeshipper, I'm neither. I'm a fan of both, in fact, I like most any kind of shipping around. Oh yeah… that reminds me, on the topic of the shipping in my story for AJ, at this point in time, who would you rather see him paired up with, Domino, Sakura, or Alexis (After all, these three girls are the best shot he has with a girl)

In the next chapter, AJ tries to fix things between him and Sakura, but it gets harder to do when he starts realize he really does love Domino. Then, Ash tries confessing his feelings for May, but it seems a bit harder than he thought. Also, expect some interesting dream sequences from a couple of contestants.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 47: Day 19 Ends (Working Title)

Date: 4/4/08

Reviewers: Dragonfire411

Lilrussiangirl

Kai Shinimoto

MichukatSatoHaru

Yeah

KnightSoul

Dragon Cruzer

Aelsthla-Mental

RAygUazA Gal

Numbuh 214

LocalTalent53  
Glenn M.

ReaderADV

Shane Likes Pokémon

DeadlyD05

SithAnimeLord

* * *


	47. 47: Day 19 Ends

Chapter 47: Day 19 Ends

* * *

Day 19: 7:46 P.M.

* * *

"Please wait Sakura!" AJ said running after her, "This can't be the end for us! We can work this out!"

"No we can't!" Sakura said angrily as she cried, "It's over! You want Domino more than me! Even if you haven't officially decided on it, I know you are going to end up being with her now!"

"Come on!" he said jumping in front of her, "Can't we just talk? I'll prove to you that we can save this relationship."

Sakura looked into his eyes with a sad look. "I don't know," she said, "I think our relationship is too broken to be fixed."

"Come on!" Alexis said running up to the two of them, "This isn't right! Sakura, AJ is begging you to take him back. Do you think that all of his begging and the fact that he is willing to try to fix your relationship with him mean anything to you at all?"

"I just don't want to be hurt anymore…" she said sadly, "I just want this pain to end for me."

"Sakura please," AJ said taking her hands, "We can fix this. I know we can. We both just have to be willing to work at this!" Sakura didn't reply; she just looked away, unwilling to look him in the eye.

"Sakura…" Domino said walking up to them, "Please, he's almost on his knees… give him a chance to make things right."

"But I thought you loved him?" Sakura said to her, "Why would you want him to be with me?"

"You're right," she replied, "I love him and it kills me to ask my rival to take him, but I want him to be happy. If that means I lose him forever to make him happy again… I'll take that chance." She looked like she was about the cry as she said all of those things.

"Cheer up you three!" Alexis said to them, "I know what'll make you all feel better right now! Let's all have a fortune cookie!" She pulled out four cookies and passed them around to everyone.

"Alright," Sakura said starting to open her cookie, "I don't think this will work, but I'll take one and see what it said."

AJ opened up his cookie and read it out loud, 'You're current relationship has been doomed from the start, but there is a new start for you and it is to your right.' He looked over to his right and saw Domino standing there unintentionally.

Domino read her fortune, 'Love is a fickle thing. You'll be very lucky soon, however, because your true love is closer to you then think.'

Sakura read her fortune then, 'Even though your current relationship is ending and you'll hit many bumps in the road in the coming future, you'll soon find that your next romantic encounter will be well worth the trouble you'll have gone through.'

All three of them glanced at each other and blushed. They all shook their heads and tossed their fortunes on the ground. "No way," they all said walking away from each other, "This can't be true. It's just stupid."

"No one wants to hear my fortune?" Alexis said looking around as the crowd left the area, "Fine then! I'll just read my fortune, it says, 'You cause many problems and cause many people pain, and this will leave your alienated from everyone around you.' Yeah right! Like that'll happen… but right now, this fortune seems to be spot on…"

* * *

Ash sighed. He was in the storage room where he and AJ originally found the hypnotizing wheel a while back. "I don't know," he said to himself, "How do I approach May and tell her I love her?"

"If you want my opinion," AJ said walking into the room, "The mood and setting has to be right and then you should tell her your feelings."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ash said nodding to himself.

"Just out of curiosity, you haven't decided that you fell in love with May just because both of you were making out with each other while one of you two was sleep walking right?"

"Huh?" Ash asked confused, "What are you saying?"

"That's kind of how it started between Sakura and me," AJ said glancing at a few boxes, "Now that I think about how strange the question was; forget that I ever asked you that in the first place."

"Alright. So, are Sakura and you finished now?"

"I'm not too sure," AJ sighed picking up one of the boxes and setting it down between the both of them, "I'm going to try my best to patch up things between us. I'm willing to work on fixing this relationship, but it can only be fixed if Sakura is willing like me to fix this."

"So what are you doing right now?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to look through a couple of these boxes and see if there is anything in one of these that will work as a present for her," he said pulling out a couple of things, "So far, I found nothing remotely interesting or useful. I mean really! Here's a Death Note, a zanpakutō, the Book of Clow, medicine from the River Spirit, and a pendant made from aetherium with the seal of Laputa on it! This is all crap! Who would want this stuff?"

"I'll take the zanpakutō!" Ash said.

"No touching it!" AJ said, "You don't have enough spiritual energy to be able to handle this dangerous thing!"

"Spoil sport," Ash mumbled as he turned to leave, "Well I'm leaving, good luck on your search for a present."

"Alright," AJ said pulling out something from the book, "What's this? A Blue Eyes White Dragon Card? Why do I keep finding crap?"

* * *

Ash walked downstairs into the living room and saw May sitting on the couch with her back to him. "Ok…" Ash said to himself, "I can do this. Just tell her how you feel! Just be smooth and keep it cool!"

He walked forward and tripped on the rug. He fell directly on his face and making a large thud sound upon impact. May then turned around and looked at him. "So much for smooth," Ash mumbled to himself, and then he noticed that she was staring at him, "Ok, since I got your attention please listen carefully and don't interrupt me."

She didn't response; she just kept staring at him. "Good," Ash said, "Now before I say this, I just want you to know how difficult this is telling you and all, but I feel I should tell you this."

He took a deep breath and continued, "May, lately, I have been having these strong feelings for… you. I have been having these for a long time and only now do I realize that I… I… I… I…"

"Spit it out already!!" Alexis shouted at him from behind the hallway door. She was obviously eavesdropping on the situation.

"I…" Ash said taking another deep breath, "May, with a full heart, I say this to you. I love you. I love you a lot and I hope we can be a couple."

May didn't response to this at all. She continued to blankly look at him. "I might have been a bit forward with that," Ash blushed, "But that's how I feel, what do you say?"

May then pulled out an earpiece from both of her ears and said, "I'm sorry Ash, I was listening to my music and I didn't want to miss my favorite song. What did you say again?"

"You got to be kidding me!!" Alexis groaned from behind the door. Ash didn't response what May said, he only fell to the ground backwards. He couldn't believe it; she didn't hear a word he said!

* * *

Melody walked slowly to her room. She was still sad about Ash admitting that he was in love with May instead of her. She sighed and said, "I should talk to somebody. It's bad to keep all of these feelings to myself."

She glanced to the side of her and noticed she was standing outside of someone's room. "Hmm…" she said looking into the room, "This is AJ's room… oh well! He's better than nobody I suppose."

"Glad to know that," AJ said to her as she walked in. He was currently doing push-ups for some reason and wearing a soda-drink hat (It looks quite similar to the one SpongeBob wore once).

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"When I'm troubled or I need to think about something," he said he continued to do push-ups, "I do push-ups from time to time."

"I thought you drank soda by the gallon when something happen?" Melody asked him confused.

"I'm doing both!" he said, "See?" He takes a quick drink from the nozzle attached to his hat.

"Whatever," Melody said, "Could you stop that so I can talk to you?"

"Alright," he said to her pushing himself up onto his feet, "Before you ask anything, do you think Sakura will like this hat as a present?"

"No way," she shook her head, "It is so ugly."

"Ugh," he said pulling off the hat and tossing it aside, "I'm no good at giving presents to anyone. What do you girls like anyways?"

"Well girls like flowers and chocolate," Melody said suggesting something, "Well, at least I do."

"You're a genius!" he said to her grabbing her shoulders and then turning towards the door, "I'll go get some for her right now!"

"Hold it!" she said grabbing a hold of his shirt collar as he tried to run past her, "First, deal with my problems and then deal with yours."

"Fine," he grumbled, "What do you need?"

"I'm sure you've heard by now that Ash is in love with May," she said sadly, "He also told my directly that he is in love with her."

"That wasn't nice," AJ said nodding.

"Yeah well," Melody said, "I feel…"

"Hold that thought a second," AJ said pausing her, "You are going to tell me your feelings about this and ask for advice on how you should deal with this situation?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" AJ said. Then he paused for a moment and shouted out loud, "Alexis, if you're listening to this, don't just burst into this room saying you can change that at all otherwise I'll slug you! You hear me?!"

"You're no fun!" she shouted from behind his bedroom door.

"So," Melody said to AJ, "What you are saying is that I shouldn't tell you how I feel or give me advice because you won't know how to response to that because you are not a girl?"

"Pretty much," he said with an embarrassed blush, "I'm not that good with understanding girls and their feelings."

"And that's why you and Sakura are pretty much over now right?" Melody said.

"You can leave now," he said narrowing his eyes and pointing at the door.

* * *

"Hey Sakura," May said entering Sakura's room, "I just wanted to see how you were doing since you exploded at AJ like that back at in the dinning room."

"I'm fine now," Sakura said writing something down in a notebook, "I'm at peace."

"Alright," May nodded, "What are you writing?"

"I'm just writing a couple of poems," she said to May, "I write poetry from time to time depending on my mood. I just finished writing a tanka, would you like to see it?"

"Sure!" May said gleefully. She walked over to her and glancing at her note pad, "Let me see what ya wrote."

Tanka By: Sakura Flowers

AJ sucks to hell.  
He loves that slut Domino.  
He's a big bastard.  
I hate him so much.  
I hate that asshole a lot.

"So," May said glancing back at Sakura nervously, "You have any hard feelings for AJ right now?"

"None at all!" she said with a smile, "I do not hate that two timing ass-wipe who loves that dumb blond floozy. I'm perfectly happy."

"Glad to know that none of this has harden you," May stated still a bit nervous.

"I know," Sakura smiled slightly, "I really blew up in his face and got mad over something that was not true. He was almost more in love with her, but he hasn't decided it yet. I should be upset about this, but then I remember that those people in there said it really meant nothing. AJ could be in more love with her for that moment, but then he could be more in love with me the next moment."

"I'm not too sure what you mean by this," May said.

"AJ hasn't made up his mind yet," Sakura said, "Even if it seems unlikely right now, we might really just end up together in the end. Plus, AJ is trying hardest right now to convince me that we can still fix our relationship. Now that I have had time to calm down and think about it, I think I should really rethink my decision on dumping him."

"So what are you going to do?" May asked.

"I'm just going to sleep now," Sakura said putting down her pencil and notepad, "I'll think about it more in the morning. It's been a very long day."

* * *

"Ok," Ash said walking towards May's room, "I'm going to tell her for sure and this time I'll make sure she's not listening to her music when I speak!" He recently had just waken up after passing out in the living room after realizing May never heard his confession to her.

He came up to her room and took a deep breath. "I'm going to do this for sure!" he said confidently, "I'm going to tell her how I feel about her!"

He opened the door and stepped into the room. "May!" he said, "I have to tell you something important!"

She didn't reply and he soon realized why she didn't reply to him. She was changing into her pajamas and currently putting on pajama bottoms and had yet to button up the top one exposing her bra. "Umm…" May said blushing from top to bottom as she quickly tried to put on pajamas bottoms, "Ash?! Why… umm… why ah… could you please knock from now on?"

"Right!" he said blushing just like her, "From now on, I'll just knock on the door! Sorry!"

"That's alright," she said nervously as she continued to blush uncontrollably "It's no… it's not… that big of a problem… I should have locked my door."

"Well I got to go!" Ash said backing out of the room, "It's been… interesting talking to you… and… seeing you."

He then accidently backed right into someone. He turned around slowly and came face to face with Domino. Her eyes were piercing into him and she also had a huge throbbing vein in her head. "You…" she said slowly and angrily, "You… are… such… a… big… PERVERT!!"

"It was an accident!" he said quickly trying to defend himself, "I swear to God!" She then, without hesitation, picked him up and with one large burst of energy; she tossed him straight through May's window.

"Not again!" he shouted as he disappeared through the window, "I thought you got over this!"

"Man!" she said with a smile, "That felt awesome! I forgot how good that felt causing him misery and pain like that!"

"Expect some misery and pain yourself!" said a cameraman who caught the whole scene on tape, "You will be expected to pay for this window and that other one in the living room you broke when you sent Ash through that window."

"Ah crap!" she said slapping her forehead, "Now that great feeling that I had is gone!"

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sleeping soundly besides AJ. "_Damn_," he thought to himself as he laid in his bed, "_I was going to get Sakura some flowers and candy, but now that I think of it, I probably shouldn't. It wasn't my idea to get them in the first place so giving her that stuff will have no sentimental value since it wasn't my idea. Man, I just wish this could be easier!_

"_I want her to be in love with me like we were before… but what if she doesn't accept me? What then? Do I… move on? Do I chose Domino then? No way! I have to fix this between me and Sakura! I love her… but why do I feel so…_" he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

In his dream, he was back in the outside world with Sakura. Both of them were at a department store and Sakura had just picked out a beautiful white sundress for herself. "Do you think it'll look good on me?" she asked him sweetly.

"Of course!" he said reply, "You look great in everything you wear."

"Really?" she blushed happily, "You're just saying that. I'm going to try this on before I decide to buy it. I'll show you how I look in it after I put it on, alright?"

"Sure!" he said, "I'll wait outside the changing rooms for you." She smiled and nodded. He sat down in a chair in front of the changing room, watched her walk into the room, and close the curtain behind herself.

He listened to her hum sweetly as she changed into her dress. "I'm done," she said a little bit later, "Please be honest; I just want to know if I really do look good in this dress."

"I'm sure you look good in it," he protested, "Just come out."

"Alright," she said hesitantly, "Here goes nothing." She stepped out of the dressing room and blushed. She was much more stunning now then before in the dress. It fit her well with her curves and she now seemed even cuter. She did a twirling motion 

allowing her dress to sway with her like a princess. Though instead of Sakura, the girl that stood before him was Domino.

"So…" Domino said with a small smile, "What do you think?"

His breath was literally taken away by her beauty and how amazing she looked. He did manage to utter something however. He said, "Wow… you're beautiful."

"You're just saying that to be nice and all," Domino said with a small sigh.

"No," he said grasping her hands tightly as he got up to face her, "I meant what I said and I meant what I said before that. You are beautiful and you are beautiful in this dress."

"Well," she said wrapping her arms around him tightly as he did the same thing for her, "Ok… thank you."

"Why would I say something bad about my lovely girlfriend anyway?" he said. She smiled and both of them kissed each other passionately on the lips.

"What the hell?!" AJ said sitting back up, "What just happened?!" He had just waken up from his dream shocked and surprised.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asked him as she sat up in her bed. She was sleeping in another bed in the room because AJ was sick of sharing his bed with her.

"You did this!" AJ said jumping at her and landing on her bed, "You messed with my dreams before and now you are doing it again!"

"Wait a minute!" she said surprised, "I didn't mess with your dreams just now. Why would I do that? I did it once before, but it got boring after doing it. I don't like doing boring things!"

"You're lying!" he said to her, "You messed with my dreams right now!"

"What was this dream about anyhow?" she asked him curiously.

He blushed and turned away from her. "Oh I get it!" she said grinning, "It was a naughty dream wasn't it? Were you having fun with someone you like in it?! Was she cute, smooth, soft…?"

"Don't be a sicko!" he said blushing, "The dream itself isn't important, but what is important is why I dreamt it. You must have had something to do with it!"

"If you were to take my word at least once in a while," she said to him, "Take my word now, I did not do anything with your dreams."

"Fine," he said getting up and moving back to his bed, "I'll take your word this time."

"Even though I don't know the dream itself," she said, "Did you like the dream?"

He paused for a moment and said, "I shouldn't like it at all… Good night."

* * *

"Ash," May whispered to him, "Get up right now! You have to see this!" Ash was in his bed at the moment sleeping soundly. May had snuck into his room and was now at his bed side whispering into his ear in order to wake him up.

"May," he said sleepily, "What is it?"

"I want to show you something incredible," she said to him sweetly, "You'll love it for sure! Just take my hand and I'll lead you there." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got out of bed and took hold of her hand.

She immediately began to pull him as she ran out of the room and down the hallways. "Where are we going?" he asked her as he tried to keep up with her pace as he was pulled along.

"You'll see," she said to him with a smile, "Just keep holding on." She led him down more hallways, up staircases, through rooms, and eventually up to a large door.

"Where are we?" he asked her.

"In a place where we can see the heavens," she cooed. She pushed open the large door and led him through. Both of them were now standing on the roof of the mansion. He looked up into the sky and was amazed at what he saw. He could clearly see the stars shining brightly in the sky along with the glowing, white moon. A few shooting stars passed by overhead.

"Amazing," he said.

"Yeah," she said happily, "I've come up here almost every night since I found my way up onto the roof. It's breathtaking… isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said looking at her now, "It's an amazing sight." She smiled brightly. Under the moonlight, she looked prettier in his eyes.

"You know," she said to him, "I just remembered that you wanted to tell me something when you burst into my room earlier. You can tell me now if you like."

"Oh yeah…" he said blushing, "You want to me to tell you what I was going to say earlier to you now?"

"Yes," she smiled, "It's alright. What did you want to say?"

"Well…" he said continuing to blush, "I… I want to tell you…"

* * *

"Where are you?" AJ called out. AJ now stood out in the middle of a field engulfed in tall grass and wildflowers.

"I'm over here!" a voice shouted to him. He turned around and saw a dark girlish figure in a white dress run away from him up a hill.

"Come back!" he shouted to the person, "Don't run! My feet are starting cramp up again!" Despite that handicap, AJ managed to run up the hill after the mysterious girl.

When he reached the top of hill, the girl was no where to be seen at all. "Ah man!" AJ said, "For someone in a long dress, they sure can move."

"Gotcha!" a figure said pouncing on him from behind. AJ was tossed onto the ground hard with the person wrapped around him tightly.

AJ raised his face out of the dirt, rolled onto his back, and said, "Well that wasn't nice at all! You have no right to do that to me!"

"I know," the girl said while she laid on his chest, "But you're so cute when you're scared!"

"I am not cute!" AJ said to the girl, "You know I don't like be called that!"

"Sorry cutie!" the girl giggled while she moved her face closer to his, "I just can't help it… just like I can't help but to do this…"

"Domino…" AJ said softly. She kissed him on the lips and he couldn't help but kiss her back.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" AJ shouted quickly waking up again, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" AJ was once again in his bedroom confused as ever. What was with all of these dreams that he was happening? He was growing tired of them!

"You know," Alexis said sitting up in her bed, "I'm getting quite tired of you waking me up in the middle of the night like this! It's 1 a.m.! What's with you?! I need my beauty sleep to stay beautiful."

"A couple of hundred of years of beauty sleep will actually have to pass first before you come even close to being beautiful," AJ grumbled. Alexis only responded by quickly tossing her pillow at him.

"That's it!" AJ said getting out of his bed and storming out of the room, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Finally!" Alexis said as he left the room, "I can finally get back to sleeping!"

AJ walked towards Domino's room and then banged his fist on her door. "I'm coming!" she yawned from behind the door, "Why must somebody bug me this early in the morning?"

She opened the door and was quite surprise to find AJ standing out there. "I need to talk to you right now!" he said to her.

"Umm…" she blushed, "Alright…" She opened the door wide and let him into her room. She then closed the door behind him.

"Look," he said to her, "I don't know how you are doing it, but I want it to stop right now! You can't do this to me!!"

"I'm a little sleepy right now," she said in a low voice, "So could you explain to me what I have been doing because I don't remember doing anything to you."

"Don't play dumb!" he said to her angrily, "I want you to stay out of my dreams!"

"Dreams?" she asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You are entering my dreams and messing with them!" he said to her, "I want you to quit it!"

She thought over the statement he just said to her as she rubbed her eyes. "Umm…" she said giving him a blank look, "Have you been drinking tonight?"

"I been drinking earlier in the evening," he said, "But that was just my usual 10 cans of Sprite… DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! I want you to stay out of my dreams!"

"But…" she said, "I haven't been in your dreams… have I?"

"Yes you have!" he said angrily sitting down on her bed as he accused her, "You appeared twice now! You were always there… being the girl… I was in love with…"

"What do you mean?" she asked softly as she sat down next to him.

"You…" he explained, "In my dreams… I was in love with you and we… kissed…. Why are you doing this to me? I want to be in love with Sakura and I want to dream about her being with me… so why are you there instead when I dream?"

"Maybe…" she said, "You do truly love me in your heart and want to be with me, but the only you can express it is in your dreams… at least… that's what I think."

"I don't want to dream about you," he said falling back onto her bed and looking up at the ceiling, "But… I am. Why is this happening to me?"

"_I don't know what is happening to you right now_," she thought to herself as she looked at him, "_But… I like it… I like that you are dreaming about me…_"

* * *

Author Notice: It's been a while since my last update so I kind of rushed this chapter's ending so that you all would get another update before the end of the month. Also, with the past few chapters I been mostly focusing on romance and drama, I hope to bring this story back into the humor genre in the next chapter. I also proof read my chapter (not my author notice), so I hoped this chapter didn't have many mistakes.

Guess what? I bought Pokémon Pearl over this past weekend and I have been working hard on it. I am at the second gym at the moment. I have plans to try the online features in the future once I figure out how to use it and then I hope to see all on the battlefield.

Have you checked out my profile recently? I have added a new section below my Pokémon WaterBlue profiles; it now holds the profiles for 4 of my O.C.s in the Boy Vs. Girl series. The profiles are for AJ, Alexis, Shannon, and Prince Lucas. If you would like me to add another one of my O.C.s profile's to the section, just ask.

In the next chapter, I plan how having a sports chapter! Alexis decides that it would be good if everyone in the mansion does something together as a group. She leads them into a basketball court and holds a free style free throw contest for fun. That's what I'm planning for this next chapter at the very least.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 48: 5 Point Shot (Title in the Works)

Date: 4/28/08

Reviewers: AshK

Kai Shinimoto

Tutuboy95

ZephyrFiction

KnightSoul

SithAnimeLord

Shane Likes POKEMON

Glenn M.

RenMcCormack007

DeadlyD05

ReaderADV


	48. 48: A Frantic Morning

* * *

Author Notice: I decided to change what this chapter would be about. Sorry to those who were waiting for a basketball chapter.

* * *

Chapter 48: A Frantic Morning

* * *

Day 20: 7:12 A.M.

* * *

The sunlight slowly crept into the room through the window. The darkness disappeared, leaving only shadows made by objects in the room. Over on the bed, two teenagers slept soundly together.

The boy yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the girl sleeping right next to him. She had a smile on her face as she slept happily. The boy blushed and immediately sat up, shocked to learn that she was right next to him.

He took a couple of quick glances around the room and froze up with horror. He was longer in his own room like he thought he was. He was in the girl's room. "_Oh man!_" he thought to himself, "_I swore I went to bed in my own room! Did I end up sleeping in her room?_"

The girl sat up as well and stretched. She glanced at him and blushed as well. "Umm…" she said hesitantly, "What are you doing here? Oh yeah! You feel asleep right on bed spread and since I didn't want to move you, I let you sleep in here!"

"Domino!" he said, "You can't do that! If I fall asleep in your room, on your bed, or right next to you; you have to wake me up or at least throw me out!"

"I'm sorry AJ," she blushed embarrassedly, "You just look so cute sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. I also had to sleep as well, so I just slept next to you!"

"First of all!" he said, "Do I have to repeat myself? I do not want to look cute!! Second of all, this isn't right! I'm trying to work on my relationship with Sakura; I just can't go ahead and sleep with you!"

"Well…" she said, "If it makes you feel better, we didn't sleep '_sleep_' with each other we just feel asleep next to each other." He only replied by giving her a big nasty look of annoyance.

"Not helping!" he said getting out of the bed and standing, "Look! I have to go before everyone wakes up and discovers this! You are not to say a word about this to anyone! Please don't!"

"I won't!" she said, "I promise."

He nodded and walked out of the room. She immediately blushed and thought to herself, "_Oh my dog! I slept right next to AJ all night long! We haven't done that since, I think, that prince incident! This is… like a real dream come true!_"

Once AJ stepped out and closed the door, he blushed himself and thought, "_Oh my dog! I slept right next to Domino all night long! We haven't done that since, I believe, that prince incident! This is… I don't know what to think! Why does she have to look so cute when she sleeps too!?_"

* * *

AJ crept into his room quietly. He glanced over at Alexis's bed and saw that she was still asleep. He tipped toed over to his bed and got into it. He closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. In just a moment or two after getting into bed, he heard, "Good morning AJ!!"

He opened his eyes just in time to see Alexis do a belly flop right onto his stomach. She landed and he got the wind knocked right out of him. He immediately sat up, started coughing, and shove Alexis right off his bed. "What the hell cough was that all about?!" he asked her angrily.

"Oh…" she said sadly, "You didn't like my wake up call? I thought for sure you did… no wait! I thought for sure that you wouldn't like it, but I would instead! That's right! Now I remember!"

"You are so dead!!" he said angrily as he got out of bed.

"Not before I get to say this!" she said with a smirk, "How was your time sleeping with Domino?"

"HUH?!" he said jumping back, "THAT'S ABSURD!"

"No it's not," she said with a smile, "I went to see where you had gone off two after you left in the middle of the night. I decided to check Domino's room first and what did you know, I found you two sharing the bed."

"That's still absurd!" he said with a big blush.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" she giggled, "So how was it spending the night next to a beautiful such as Domino? Did you to cuddle together any time before or after I left? Did you two give each other kisses good night? Did you have your way with her?! Tell all details no matter how filthy!"

"You are such a pervert!" he said grabbing his pillow and slugging her with it, "I do not want your disgusting mind in my room and I do not want you to go blab this to anyone!"

"Ok…" she said with a giggle, "I promise not to reveal your dirty, sensual secret to anyone!" She gave him a wicked smile and walked out of the room.

"Ugh!" he said, "I need a drink! Where's that soda drinking hat?"

* * *

"Whoa…" Ash said rubbing his head, "What happened last night?" He was in his room and very confused on what had happened last night.

"Oh you're awake," Melody said to him, "I'm glad to see that." He glanced over and saw in the corner of the room Melody who yawned. She was sitting in a chair that was facing him.

"Wait a minute!" he said to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she said with a blush, "Last night, when you were out on the rooftop, you… you kind of passed out in a heap! May was so worried that she fetched me to help her take you back to your room. She told me that you were trying to tell her something and then you froze up before collapsing."

"Oh…" he said sadly and then he thought to himself, "_I guess I didn't get to tell her after all._"

He then glanced at her and saw how she looked at the ground sadly. "Oh Melody," he said, "About before, I'm sorry for telling you that."

"It's ok," she said with a small smile still keeping her eyes on the ground, "I can't change how you feel about her. If you like her a lot… it hurts me to say this, but… you should go for it! You should tell her how you feel."

"Really?" he said surprised, "You want me to do that?"

"Hell no," she said with a stronger smile, "I will not accept this at all! May has won the battle, but she will not win the war! Just because you love her doesn't mean I can't interfere with both of your love for each other. I'll just twist it so much until you end up with me or May gives up! I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Glad to see that you're about to your lively self," Ash chuckled nervously.

"Oh!" Melody said standing up, "Before I go, here's something for you!" She planted a large, wet kiss right on his lips.

She smiled happily, giggled, and sang Amazing Grace to herself as she walked away from the kiss. Ash watched as she disappeared from his room and then he said to himself, "Man… what a kiss…"

* * *

Everyone was later all together in the dinning room eating breakfast. Domino, Ash, and Alexis were eating scrambled eggs, Melody and AJ had cereal, Sakura had just toast, and May had a combination of scrambled eggs and white bread toast. Like the dinner last night, no one really talked through the entire meal.

During the meal, Ash thought to himself, "_So I completely failed once more to tell May how I feel. Today! Today I will tell May how I feel! Even if it kills me! …maybe I shouldn't have thought that._"

After they finished their meal, everyone headed off in their own direction. Ash, on the other hand, decided to follow May to her room. "Oh hey," she said to him once she noticed that he was following her, "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something very important!" he said to her.

"Oh-no," she said with a small smile, "The last time you said that to me, you passed out! Then even before that, you got your ass kicked right out my bedroom window by Domino!"

"There is nothing that's going to stop me from telling you this now!" Ash said to her confidently, "Only an act of God will stop me right now! May! I want to tell you that I…."

All of a sudden, the floor beneath him gave out and he went crashing through the floor below them. May glanced down the hole and shouted to him, "I suppose that counts as an act of God?"

"Stupid termites!" he shouted from down below.

* * *

"So," Alexis said to Sakura.

"So what?" she asked her. Alexis had intercepted Sakura as she made her way back to her own room.

"Have you made your decision yet on whether or not to take AJ back?" Alexis asked, "May told me last night to you would think about it after you had a good night sleep. Now that you slept, have you made your decision yet?"

"I just woke up not that long ago," Sakura said annoyed, "And I just finished my breakfast, I haven't had time to do some thinking yet on this situation! I was going to do some when I got back to my room, but now you are stopping me from!"

"Oh!" she said with a goofy smile, "Sorry! I'm just very interested in your decision!"

"Well it is a hard one," she said to her, "I'm not sure if our relationship can work when he has feelings for another girl. He should have only feelings for me and no one else!"

"Well," Alexis shrugged, "AJ is a boy. It isn't usual for boys to think of other girls when they already have one. It's something you can't change about boys no matter what."

"Well I don't like it," Sakura said stiffly, "I believe a boy should be loyal to his girl no matter what."

"Humph," Alexis grumbled, "Don't act like you are so high and mighty! I heard you were already in love with someone else before you and AJ became an item! Talk about two timing if you ask me! You have no right to talk, especially if you are guilty of a worse crime!"

Sakura froze up. "_Alexis is right,_" She thought to herself, "_I'm just as guilty! I'm such an idiot! Who am I judge AJ when I've done something worse?!_"

* * *

"You seem to be distracted," Melody said to AJ, "Something up?" Both of them currently were in the bowling alley room throwing a couple of balls.

"What makes you think I'm distracted?" AJ said throwing the ball down the lane and knocking them all down.

"You keep bowling on my lane," Melody said, "Not that I mind at all, I like that fact that you keep getting me strikes!"

"Ah Shista," AJ said realizing his mistake, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You seemed to be in your own little world at the time," Melody shrugged, "Plus, like I said before, you keep giving me strikes. So, what's up with you?"

"I'm just a bit nervous," he admitted to her, "I really want Sakura to take me back and that we can be a couple again."

"I sense a 'but' somewhere coming up," she said to him.

"But I'm not sure if she will," he sighed, "Then there's this weird feeling in me... that is sort of hoping that she won't."

"This is news to me!" Melody said dropping her bowling ball and moving in closer to him, "Are you admitting that you don't one hundred percent want her back? You are a sort of hoping that she won't take you back?"

"I'm not saying that!" he said, "I just have this weird feeling in me. It is kind of hoping that we won't be together again. I don't get it! What is going on inside of me?"

"We can always use that machine again and enter your mind to find out if you want," Melody suggested.

"Not a chance in a hell am I going to allow someone back inside my mind!" he said to her, "No one else is going back in there! Last time someone went in, Sakura doubted our relationship and decided to break it off between us!"

"It was only suggestion," Melody told him softly.

"Whatever," he said gruffly, "Well what about you? What are you going to do now that Ash is in love with May? Are you going to give up now?"

"Not a chance!" she said to him, "This war isn't over until both sides come to agreement with the situation. I will not agree with this situation until I'm with Ash and May gives up!"

"Alright," AJ said, "Just don't get your hopes up! He's going to try to confess his feelings to May and if he does that, its all over no matter what."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"May loves Ash," he explained, "Ash loves May. If he admits his love for her, you'll never be able to break them apart in my view."

"You maybe right," Melody said leaving the room, "But I'll never surrender!"

"This isn't going to end well," AJ said shaking his head.

* * *

"How many things have to happen before I can tell her that I love her?!" Ash said to himself angrily as he walked back up the stairs, "I'm getting sick of this!!"

"Are you ok?" May said rushing up to him once he was at the top of the steps, "I was so worried for a while! Don't scare me like that again!" She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. His response to her affection was a blush.

"Look," he said to her after she released her grip on him, "I want to tell you something important right now!"

"Again?" she asked surprised, "Whatever you are trying to tell me must be important because you haven't gave up yet in telling me. Any normal human being would have given up by now with all of these accidents!"

"Yeah well I'm different," he chuckled.

"Ok then," she said sweetly, "What do have to say?"

"Well," he said turning his back to her, "It's kind of hard to say and it doesn't get any easier with all of these accidents that are happening to me. But I must tell you this!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"May Waterliles," he said taking a big breath, "I have spent a lot of time with you over the years. Now that we have been together in this mansion for a while now, we have growing closer to each other. Now, after all this time, I can finally realize it. I can finally admit it to you."

He turned around quickly and grabbed the hands of a girl. "I love you with all my heart!" he said to her, "I want you to know that."

"Oh Ash," the girl replied, "I love you too! But I'm not May!" He took a double look at the girl's face and his jaw dropped. Instead of May, Melody now stood in her spot.

"Oops," he said, "Wrong person!" Melody didn't seem to care; she quickly embraced him tightly and planted once again a large kiss on his lips.

"Where'd you come from?!" he said after she stopped kissing him, "And where did May go all of a sudden?"

"May's a little busy right now and had to leave," Melody smiled, "As for me, I showed up when you said to had to tell May something important."

"How dare you?!" May shouted at her as she burst into the hallway from a closet behind them, "You blitz attack me from behind and shove me into the closet?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Love is a battlefield," Melody said to her, "You love Ash and I must defeat my enemy by any means necessary to obtain Ash for myself."

"You're crazy!" May shouted, "And you are so dead!" She jumped Melody and started fight with her.

Ash just stood there as he watched the two go at it. "You know," he said to himself, "I'm getting freaking tired of all of these interrupts. Maybe I'll take a break for now and ask her later."

AJ then walked onto the scene and looked at the two girls fighting. He then said to Ash, "I so knew this wouldn't end well."

* * *

Author Notice: Yeah… not one of my best chapters but I decided to slow everything down for a chapter to allow everyone to take a breath from all of the emotional chapters I had up. I also didn't reread this chapter for errors; I just got sick of writing this chapter. However, I will do so for the next chapter.

I've got nothing really to say this time around. Well, I do have to say that my summer vacation is coming up so I will have more time to write more chapters.

Since this chapter was a dud in my view, I promise the next two chapters were going to be awesome! In the next chapter, Domino and Sakura both agree that this love triangle they have with AJ is getting annoying. So, both of them decide that AJ should make a choice, which one of them should be his girlfriend. To help in his decision, they decide on doing what they before with Ash, by having AJ go on two separate dates with them. First one up is AJ's date with Domino!

Now, here's a quick question. I'm going to be using one of these songs for AJ and Domino to dance to in the next chapter. Which one will you prefer to see? Why do I have these two disco songs as the choices? You'll see why in the next chapter!

Stayin' Alive By: The Bee Gees

Play the Funky Music By: Wild Cherry

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 49: AJ's Choice: Date with Domino

Date: 5/17/08

Reviewers: Dragon Cruzer

AshK

KaterinaBeloved

RenMcCormack007

Pokémon Fan

Reader ADV

SithAnimeLord

Glenn M.

Zenotheshademaster

Auryocookie

You Know Who


	49. 49: AJ's Choice: Date With Domino

* * *

Author Notice: Just a quick heads up. I do not own the songs Hold My Hand by: Hootie and the Blowfish or Stayin' Alive By: Bee Gees.

* * *

Chapter 49: AJ's Choice: Date With Domino

* * *

Day 20: 4:12 P.M.

* * *

"I have come to a conclusion," Sakura said to everyone. She had just entered the living room to find everyone was in it. AJ was sitting down on the sofa playing Super Mario World on a Gameboy with Alexis watching him. Ash was sitting on the other sofa right next to May; he looked a bit nervous sitting next to her. On the recliners were Domino and Melody.

"AJ," she said walking up to him and then kneeling before him, "I want you to hear me out. It's very important." He turned the Gameboy off and looked at her. He was hoping that she had made her decision on whether or not she would consider giving their relationship another chance.

"Now listen closely," she said to him softly as she gripped his hands, "I want you to know… that you should really cut back on your soda in take. You drink way too much for someone your age. It cannot be healthy."

"Ugh," he said annoyed, "Isn't there something more important you want to talk to me about?"

"Not really," she said. His head slumped sadly at her reply.

"Just kidding," she smiled, "What I really want to talk to you about was me considering this relationship." His head quickly rose up and everyone looked in their direction. This was one of the moments they have been all waiting for.

"AJ…" she said to him soothingly as she moved her face closer to his, "I really have thought about this for a while and I have come to this. I still love you a lot and I really think you are right, we could possibly work this out."

"Really?" he said.

"However," she said pulling her face away and then standing up, "I also do know that you are in love with Domino as well." AJ and Domino blushed, glancing at each other for a moment.

"As much as I want to restart this relationship," she continued, "I don't think we can, not when you are also in love with Domino. That's why I have come to this thought; I think you should decide if you rather be with me… or Domino."

"But I…" AJ said.

"Stop…" she said, "I don't want you to pick me because you feel obligated to do so or something like that. I want you to search into your heart and decide if you should either pick her or me. I won't care if you pick her… I just want this confusion between us to be finish."

"Ah…." This was a tough call. AJ wanted to be together again with Sakura, but another thought came into his mind. He could go with Domino, the girl he's been dreaming about… literally speaking.

"I'm not sure…" he said.

"AJ," Domino said to him as she stood up, walked over to Sakura, and stood beside her, "I'm going to have agree with Sakura on this. I think you should pick. Who do you want to be with?"

"You know," Ash said to May, "All it's been in this house is drama lately. I wondered what happen to all those fun times we all had?"

AJ sat there quietly. Who would he pick? Suddenly, it seemed like his brain flooded with images of him spending time with each one of them. All great and happy memories he spent with each one of them. It then seemed like one side of his brain said 'Pick Sakura!' while the other side said, 'Pick Domino!' It was driving him crazy.

Alexis noticed how confused AJ was and then came up with an idea. "You know," she said to the two girls, "I just had a great idea! Why don't we have that mock date then again like we did with Ash, May, and Melody? AJ can go on two separate dates with Domino and Sakura to help him decide which one he should pick?"

Everyone looked at her for a moment. "Technically," Sakura said, "The idea was originally mine, but I get what you mean. That could work!"

"A date with AJ?" Domino blushed, "Really?" She really liked the idea.

"Well…" AJ said, "If I remember correctly, that thing didn't really work in end. Ash never decided on which girl he would pick then. Misty came along and did that life sucking kiss on him making him forget what he picked at that point."

"Ahem…" Alexis said interrupting, "I have serious doubts that any girls (Other than myself…) would interrupt you, kiss you, and confess their love for you, when you are about to make should a vital decision like picking the girl you want to be with in this case."

"Yeah…" May sighed, "We did never find out who Ash wanted to be with. I hoped he picked me before he forgot. Ash blushed, thinking how ironic that statement was.

"So…" Melody said jumping in and then turning her eyes on AJ, "What do you think? Do you want to try this mock date out?"

AJ paused for a moment and thought a bit. He then glanced around at everyone and looked directly at the two girls in front of him, "I'll do it. I'll go on a date with both of you."

* * *

"I think Sakura made a valid point before," Ash said to AJ, "You should really cut back on the soda you're drinking! What number is this bottle again?" Both boys were in the tuxedo room that they used to find a tux for the prom they had a while back. Ash was currently waiting for AJ to come out from behind the dressing curtain in the room.

"I believe the number is 8 at this point," AJ said to him, tossing out another bottle from over the top of the dressing curtain, "But hardly care what you think on my drinking."

"Well whatever," Ash said as he watched the bottle tumble over next to him, "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah yeah," AJ said pulling back the curtain, "I'm done!" He stepped out ward for Ash to get a better look. AJ wore a pressed white shirt, white jacket, black tie, white pressed pants, and polish black shoes. AJ, unlike usually, didn't wear a baseball cap or black sunglasses.

"What do ya think?" he said.

Ash blankly looked at him and then smiled. "Ah hello Mr. Roarke!" Ash said to him, "I like to thank you again for inviting me to Fantasy Island!"

"Ha ha…" AJ said sarcastically, "Can you try to be serious?"

"How can anyone be serious when you are dressed like that Disco Stu?" Alexis said walking into the room, "Seriously, I didn't now I entered a time warp back to the 70s! The only thing you are missing is an afro!"

"Shut up," he said, "I'm not good at picking out suits."

"I don't know," Ash said, "You picked a pretty good one for the prom thing."

"Yeah…" he said, "I pretty much just winged it at that point. Anyhow, what do you want Alexis?"

"I just came to get Ash," she said taking Ash by the hand, "He needs to help the rest of us set up for the date. Speaking of which, the date will take place in the same room as the previous two did. So, when Domino and you are done getting dress, just head back to that room, alright?"

"Sure," AJ sighed, "Just get everything set up." Alexis nodded and issued to Ash to follow her to the room.

* * *

Domino was in her room deciding if she should put on some makeup. She decided to wear the same thing she had for the mock prom, a thin black dress with a small neckline, black high heels, and gold earrings. She sat at a desk in her room with a lot of makeup set up in front of her, which was provided by a lot of the girls in the mansion, and a beauty mirror in front of her.

She sighed and glanced over each of the lip sticks. "Why me?" she groaned, "I been on so many missions for Team Rocket, some of which that put me against some of the most dangerous elements in life. I've fought hundreds of Pokémon only using my black tulip staff, a sky dive from planes to infiltrate enemy bases, battle dangerous weather conditions, and I even manage to keep my memories of that Mewtwo event back in Jotho through a special invention I created! So… WHY DOES IT SEEM LIKE GETTING READY FOR A DATE RIGHT NOW SEEM LIKE THE HARDEST THING I EVER DONE!!

"Someone having some predate issues?" May asked poking her head into Domino's room.

"Yes," she sighed as she let her head fall onto the desk with agony, "I'm having too many right now!"

"Oh come on!" May said to her with a smile, "It can't be all that bad. Just remember all your previous dates with other people and just use what you learned from those to help you now!"

"Umm…" Domino said, "I have never had a real date before…"

May looked at her blankly and laughed. "Oh that's a good one!" she giggled, "What girl your age has had a date yet?"

Domino lifted her head up and gave her a nasty look. "OH!" May said with a blushed, "I'm sorry! I didn't know that! How come you never had a date before? You're so pretty and stuff!"

"I've been always so busy with Team Rocket and their missions that I never had a chance to have a real date," she said, "Even when I had that boyfriend a while back, we never had a real date together. All the times we got together were just casual meetings I suppose."

"Wow," May said, "I didn't know."

"Well now you do," she said looking back at the mirror, "Ugh. Well… since you are here and stuff, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," May said with a smile, "What is it?"

"I was wondering," Domino blushed, "Since you been on a mock date with Ash before and stuff, do have any suggestions for what I should do or how should I act when I am with AJ?"

May giggled and said, "Just be yourself… actually scratch that. Just act like a normal teenage girl."

"Why not be myself?" Domino asked.

"Well…" May said nervously, "Despite your femmine appearance and stuff, you don't really… exactly… act a like girl. You act more like an angry, crazy, violent teenage boy."

"WHAT?!" Domino roared standing up, "I ACT LIKE WHA… oh my dog! I do act like a crazy, violent teenage boy!" She then burst into the tears and hid her face in her hands.

"Alright!" May said happily, hoping she could make Domino feel better, "Right now, with all this emotional crying, you seem more like teenage girl!"

"YOU HATE ME!!" Domino cried.

"There we go!" May said, "That's definitely something a teenage girl would say!"

"What should I do?!" Domino said wiping some her tears away, "AJ probably likes more girly girls then tomboys like me!! How can I be more girlish?"

"Well your dress is a start," May said, "It definitely reeks of femmine beauty! Plus, I can help you act more girly!"

"Really?" Domino asked.

"Sure!" May said, "I can give you some quick lessons and secrets on how to turn you from a tomboy into a real girl!"

"Oh thank you!" Domino said, "I just hope this will help AJ like me more."

* * *

In the restaurant room, where the date would be held, Alexis, Melody, and Ash were finish setting things up. "This is so awesome," Melody said with a happy sigh, "I just love how we are going to help AJ find his true love by having these dates."

"I know," Alexis sighed as well, "I can just imagine how these dates will turn out! I hope AJ picks Domino! Both of them look so cute together and act so much like a couple already with all the time they spend together. I wonder if they have done anything 'fun' yet?"

"Ugh," Ash groaned, "You are one twisted and sick girl."

"I know!" she chimed, "I just love that about myself!"

"Well that proves it," Melody said to Ash, "There is nothing we can that can hurt her feelings. I bet if we call her a sex crazed, whorish bimbo with no tact or empathy for other people's feelings, she'll blow it off."

"Well I wouldn't completely blow all of that off," Alexis said, "Though on the bimbo part, it's nice that people think I actually have such a sexy body like that."

"She also makes no sense from time to time," Ash said back.

* * *

A while later, AJ was all set for this mock date. He up to Domino's door and knocked on it. "Yes?" she answered from behind the door.

"It's me," AJ said to her, "Are you all set?"

"Yes," she replied, "Here I come." The door opened up and May, instead of Domino, stepped outside.

AJ blankly looked at her for a moment and said, "Wow. You dressed yourself up so much that you look just like May."

"No," May said shaking her head, "I'm just here to announce the arrival and the new, the stunning, the beautiful, the sexy, the buxom, the cute, the stylish, the gorgeous, the mystifying…"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" AJ shouted getting impatience with this long introduction.

"Fine," May huffed and then she said with a devious smile, "I present to you, AJ Dron, you're amazing date, Domino… I don't know her last name, but still. Here she is!" The door opened once more and Domino stepped.

AJ blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Domino wore her same clothing she did for the mock prom, but there a couple of others things that caught AJ's notice. She wore red highs, her fingernails were painted pink ("She doesn't seem like the type of girl to wear pink," he thought), she had red lipstick, and eyeliner. Her legs were completely smooth, her long, flowing, blond hair was completely down with no curls and a bit shinier, and she seemed bit more tan.

"Well," Domino asked him nervously, "What do you think?"

He blankly looked at her for a while. He survey her from top to bottom and then looked at her in her eyes, which caused Domino to blush. "Well," he said, "First of all, are you standing funny?"

"Yeah…" she said with a very big blush, and then she glanced at May, "She made me get a bikini wax."

"Well unsightly leg hair is not very femmine," May said, and then she whispered into Domino's ear, "Remember, you ask me to help you appear more femmine."

"It felt and it still feels very weird after doing that for the first time," Domino said, and then she turned back to AJ, "Anyways, so what do you think?"

"Umm…" he said blushing, "Well… you look… stunning…?" Domino blushed once more and smiled slightly. She felt happy and content. AJ liked this new her.

"There you go," May said to Domino, "Now remember everything I told and taught you while we did that bikini wax and you'll be fine. I'll meet both of you in the restaurant. Enjoy your date with Tony Manero!"

"Stop mocking my clothing!" AJ said to a giggling May as she hurried off to the restaurant room, "That's it! Next mock date, I'm switching my clothes!"

"I think you look fine," Domino said with an oddly alluring tone of voice. AJ looked back at her strangely. She smiled, ignoring the look, grasped his right hand, and said once again in her alluring voice, "Now, let's go and have our nice date, alright?"

"Ok…" he said with a nod. Both of them of them started to walk together to the restaurant.

* * *

"You did what?" Ash asked May. She had just returned from talking to Domino and AJ and told everyone what she did to help Domino.

"I gave her lessons on how to act more femmine," May said, "She was so hopeless before I came along, but now she is perfect example of femmine beauty."

"We are talking about the same girl here right?" Melody said.

"I find it hard to imagine Domino acting like a girl," Alexis said, "Oh sure, she acts likes a girl and expresses her love for AJ like one, but with everything else that she does, she doesn't really seem like one."

"Oh don't worry!" May said, "When she comes here, you'll see a big improvement in femmine charms."

"Yeah right," Ash said, "I just…." The door opened up and AJ and Domino walked inside the room. Domino had now wrapped right arm around his left arm and was pressing herself against him tightly. She had a happy look on her face while AJ just blushed. Much to everyone's surprise, May was telling the truth. Domino looked and definitely reeked of femmine beauty and charm now.

"She's…" Ash said with a shocked, "She… actually… looks like a girl!"

"She's sexy!" Alexis said, "Incredible!"

"I'll say!" Melody said, "The last time she looked this good was… never! She didn't even look this good when we had our mock prom a while back!"

"Ah…." AJ said opening his mouth, but nothing really came out besides an 'ah'.

"Oh don't be silly!" Domino cooed, "Just ask for a table for the two of us!"

"Damn," Ash said, "Did she talk like that before?!"

"I told her to talk and sound girly as well!" May said proud of her accomplishment, "I didn't want her to talk in her usual, angry voice."

"Umm…" AJ said to the four teenagers talking amongst themselves about his date, "Table for two?"

Domino giggled at AJ's weak sounding voice. She didn't realize how confused he was actually about why she was acting like this. "Sure!" Alexis said walking over to them, "Anything for my brother and his date with a playboy bunny!"

AJ gave her look, but Alexis only replied with a smile. She led the two of them over to a table and handed both of them menus. "I'll be back in a bit to take your orders for food," she said, "But since I am here, what would like to drink?"

"I like a Mountain Dew," AJ said.

"I would like a ginger ale," Domino asked.

"Alright then," Alexis said with a smile, and then she shouted which made the couple almost jump out of their seats, "HEY BARTENDER! WE NEED A MOUNTAIN DEW AND GINGER ALE FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE!! ASAP!"

"Sure," Melody said heading behind the bar to get the drinks ready.

"Would you two like anything else?" Alexis said sweetly as she turned around to look at the both of them.

"Yeah," AJ said, "For you to be quiet!"

"Humph!" she said annoyed, and then she walked off.

Domino smiled and said in 'new' voice, "You are so funny." AJ turned his eyes on her and gave her an odd look and said, "Umm… thank you?"

Domino just smiled, but inside her mind, she thought, "_What's wrong with him?! Oh no! I'm doing something stupid and he's finding me repulsive! What did I do?_"

"Domino?" AJ asked, "Are you ok? You are acting a little different then usual."

"Oh…" she said, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Melody brought over the drinks for the two of them, they ordered their meals from her, and they thanked her as she left. AJ and Domino remained silent after saying thank you to Melody and just looked at each other, taking a sip from their drinks every now and then. The other four in the room looked on with displeasure seeing that this was going nowhere since neither the two of them said anything to each other.

"Will someone say something already!?" May said angrily, "You two can't gawk at each other the entire date you know!!"

"Sorry," both of them said, "I just don't know what to say."

"Well say something now," Alexis complained, "We're getting bored!"

"We are not here to entertain you," AJ said annoyed, "And anyways, should you be cooking our dinner or something?"

"Humph!" Alexis said storming off into the kitchen, "Any excuse to make me leave!"

"So," Domino asked AJ, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm…" AJ said scratching his head as he thought of a couple of things, "Well, I don't know very many things about you at all, why don't you tell a little about yourself?"

"Oh!" Domino said perking up, "Well, I was born on Information withheld in Saffron City, Kanto. I have a sister who l think lives in Orre, two step brothers who are in the Jotho region last I heard of them, and I have a younger brother who… well… that's kind of private."

"What about your parents?" he asked her.

"Well…" she said looking down at her lap, "What can I say about them? My dad is a _very_ high ranking member of Team Rocket, and my step-mother is a woman my dad had an affair with when my mom was pregnant with brother. That woman became pregnant because of that affair, so my dad divorce my mother. When my dad divorce my mom, she took my sister and my unborn brother with her while I stayed with my dad. It was pretty hard on me since my dad wasn't actually a nice guy and my step mom didn't really cared much about me. Her kids she had weren't that nice to me either, they were mean little red heads."

"What about your mom?" AJ asked reluctantly, not knowing if he should drag up any more bad memories from her past.

"Ah…" Domino hesitated, "I never really got to know her. After working for Team Rocket for a while, I was able to use our tracking and research team to locate her. By the time I found where she was, she had died in a car wreck. I also track down my sister, but we never really hit it off much. As for my brother, my mom had put him up for adoption so my dad couldn't get him. My sister told me that my mom didn't want my brother to be involved with Team Rocket."

"Umm…" AJ said, "I don't know what to say."

"I'm not looking for sympathy or pity," she sighed, "All can do is hope my future can look brighter than my past. What about your family and your past?"

"It's kind of a sad story with them as well," he said fiddling with his glass, "But I really rather not talk about them at all. It's just… too shameful."

"Alright…" Domino said, "But is there anything about your past you want to mention?"

"Not really," he said, "I rather keep it a secret, most of childhood isn't much to talk about or get excited about. The only really good thing about it had when I was 9."

"What was that?" she asked.

"You see," he explained, "I was raised in Hollywood, California. When I was 9, my parents sent me to join a special program for a group of America kids. The reason why they sent me away was probably because they didn't want me around for a reason I still don't get."

"What was this group?"

"This program allowed kids to go to the Jotho to learn about Pokémon," he continued, "I wasn't too thrilled about going to the Jotho region at the time and I was certainly not happy when the adults told us we would also be training to become Pokémon trainers as well.

"After a while of training, it became interesting and a little fun too. Then we all found out that only one of us would become a real Pokémon trainer and be allowed to compete in that year's Jotho League. What surprise me the most was that I was elected even though I had no desire to be part of this program in the first place."

"Well what happened to you?" Domino asked.

"I had my little Pokémon adventure that year," he shrugged, "Beat all the gym leaders, caught a couple of Pokémon, and I actually had a fun time doing all of it."

"Did you do well in the Jotho League Tournament?" Melody asked. She was now enthralled and completely focused on the story.

"Well…" AJ started, "I suppose I did… I guess I won and stuff…"

"YOU WON?!" everyone in the room shouted shocked by this, "COME YOU DON'T LOOK EXCITED ABOUT IT AT ALL?"

"I suppose it doesn't really matter to me that much," he said, "The trophy is just an empty cup."

"Well if you don't want it," Ash said, "I'll take it! I competed in that tournament and I didn't win! If you aren't interest in having it, I'll take it!"

"Sorry," he said, "It is staying in my trophy case at home with the rest of my cups."

"Wait a minute!" May said, "How many trophies do you have anyways?!"

"Hmm…" he said to himself, "Outside of the Jotho League, I have one from Whirl Cup My friends had one made for me in celebration of my victory, one from the Orange Islands, and one from the Hoenn region… why are you all looking at me with disbelief?"

"HOW CAN SO MELLOW AND ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE THAT YOU HAVE ALL OF THOSE TROPHIES AND VICTORIES?!" everyone shouted.

"I just don't really care about all those victories," AJ said giving them all funny looks, "I mean, it is nice to win and all, plus it is cool to have all those trophies saying you are number one, but they just don't really much to me. I'm more excited about the journey and adventure that leads me to these victories, not the victories themselves."

"I wish I could be that humble," May said.

* * *

After having dinner, Alexis came up to the both of them and said, "Did you two enjoy your dinners?"

"Yes," Domino said bubbly.

"So are you two having a good time right now?" Alexis asked.

"Hold it," AJ said, "I sense something here. Are you going to do something really annoying and something that'll make me upset to spoil the mood?"

"Of course not!" she said, "At least not right now during your date and stuff. I just not it would be cool if you did something wonderful for Domino."

"Like what?" he said.

She had a microphone and said sweetly, "Why don't you serenade her?"

"Huh?!" he said confused.

"AJ singing to me," she cooed and sighed happily, "It's like a dream come true." AJ looked at her, still confused over her very girly behavior. She had a really happy look on her face along with a blush and sparkle look in her eyes.

"That's not the best of it!" Alexis said handing him a piece of paper, "Here's the song and lyrics for the best song you can sing to her!"

AJ looked at it for a sec and a huge shiver went over his body. "UGH!" he said sticking his tongue out and tossing the piece of paper aside, "This is disgusting!! How can you think it is a good idea to sing to her?"

"I thought it was pleasant," Alexis said, "It's so nice and…"

"You're just sick!" AJ stated.

"Can't be that bad!" Ash said picking up the piece of paper and looking it over. He made a gag noise and hand the piece of paper to May without knowing.

"Let me see this," May said. After looking it over, her face blushed and she goofy looking a smile. Her nose started to bleed and she said in a goofy and giggly voice, "Well isn't this… interesting…"

"Dear God," AJ said with a disgusted look, "I hope her nose is bleeding because of hypertension and not something else…"

"Hey!" Alexis said happily, "She has the same reaction as I do when I see or hear the lyrics!"

"I am surrounded by weirdoes on all sides!" AJ said as he let his head hit the table.

"So I guess you are not going to sing to me after all," Domino said disappointed tone of voice.

"Well," AJ said raising his head back up, "I guess I can sing to you, but not that song! I'll sing something else!"

He looked at Alexis and whispered something into her ear. "Oh sure!" she said, "I can get that music up for that song! Just give me a sec!"

Alexis head up onto a makeshift stage at the far end of the room and turned on a machine. After a few moments of fiddling with it, she pressed a button on it and nodded at AJ. The music started up and Domino blushed. She already knew what the song was and was excited to hear AJ sing it to hear.

**AJ**: With a little love, and some tenderness  
We'll walk upon the water  
We'll rise above the mess  


With a little peace, and some harmony  
We'll take the world together  
We'll take 'em by the hand

Everyone seemed to get into the music and seemed to know the song as well, because they all, besides Domino who was too entranced by AJ, began to sing along on some parts of the song when normally a group of people would sing.

**AJ and Everybody**: 'Cause I've got a hand for you  
'Cause I wanna run with you

**AJ**: Yesterday, I saw you standing there  
Your head was down, your eyes were red  
No comb had touched your hair  
I said get up, and let me see you smile  
We'll take a walk together  
Walk the road awhile, 'cause

**Everybody**: 'Cause I've got a hand for you

**AJ**: I've got a hand for you

**Everybody**: 'Cause I wanna run with you

**AJ**: Won't you let me run with you? yeah

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: Want you to hold my hand

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: I'll take you to a place where you can be

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: Anything you wanna be because  
I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can

**AJ**: See I was wasted, and I was wasting time  
'Till I thought about your problems, I thought about your crimes  
Then I stood up, and then I screamed aloud  
I don't wanna be part of your problems  
Don't wanna be part of your crowd, no

**Everybody**: 'Cause I've got a hand for you

**AJ**: I've got a hand for you

**Everybody**: 'Cause I wanna run with you

**AJ**: Won't you let me run with you?

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: Want you to hold my hand

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: I'll take you to the promise land

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: Maybe we won't change the world, but  
I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: Want you to hold my hand

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: I'll take you to a place where you can be

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: Anything you wanna be because  
I...Oh...No, No, No, No, No

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: Want you to hold my hand

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: I'll take you to the promise land

**Everybody**: Hold my hand

**AJ**: Maybe we won't change the world, but  
I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can

Everyone began to clap and applaud AJ's performance enthusiastically. "Thank you," he said taking a bow and dropping the microphone on the table where he was originally sitting.

He looked over at Domino had a happy, yet froze look on her face. "Well," he asked her, "What did you think of that?"

Her facial expression on her face didn't change for a whole minute. Then she screamed at the top her lungs like an excited fan girl and gave him a giant hug. "YOUWERESOAWESOME!YOULIKETOTALLYROCKEDANDYOULIKESOLOOKSOHOTANDHANDSOME.IFELTLIKEIWASINACONCERTWITHATOTALLY…"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Ash shouted, "I can't take it! She's talking so fast that my brain is exploding!!"

"LIKEYOUARESOHOTANDREALLYROCKATLIKESINGINGYOUKNOW!" Domino said finally taking and break, before letting out another happy scream and fainting to ground with big happy sigh.

"My ears hurt and I can't hear myself think more," AJ rubbing his head, "Someone get me some medicine and get her back to her bedroom."

* * *

"What happen?" Domino said sitting up confused, "I was just having the time of my life and then I…" She looked around and found herself back in her bedroom in her PJs. Next to her bed was AJ, who had changed back into regular clothing.

"How are feeling?" he asked her once he noticed she was sitting up.

"I'm ok," she said with a giggle, "I think I talked too much and lost too much oxygen so I passed out."

"No kidding," he said, "Listen, there is something I want to ask you."

"Ok," she said with a blush wondering what is could possibly be.

"Why are you putting on a show for me?" he asked.

"What?" she replied confused.

"Domino," he said looking into her eyes, "You are not acting like yourself. You never talked like a cheerleader on a sugar high back then or even talked in that way. Heck, you don't even dress too much like a girl outside of the requirement for a regular bra or girl swimsuit."

"What are you getting at?" she said.

"Why are you acting so differently?" he said, "This isn't like you at all. I like the usual you, not this… girly you."

"I just thought you would like me more if I acted more like a girl," she said.

"You weren't acting like a real girl," he said, "You were acting like a stereotypical girl. I don't like that behavior in a girl or like that type of girl at all."

"Oh…" she said looking down sadly, "Then what do you like?"

"I like…" he said with a blush, "Girls who are themselves. I like girls… this may sound cheesy, but I like girls like you."

A huge bush came her face and she looked at him shocked and surprised. "AJ?" she said quietly, "Does this mean that you love me?"

"I…" he said with another blush, "I guess, but I'm still not sure if I love you more than Sakura yet."

"Oh," she looking back down, "I guess I was hoping a bit too much there."

He smiled and took her hand, "But right is your time. You know, we still didn't finish our date because you passed out and stuff. You want to finish it here?"

"But I am in PJs and I'm not really dressed to finish our date," she said quickly as he pulled her up from her bed.

"That doesn't matter to me," he said to her letting go of her and then picking up a CD from her desk, "Let's just dance! Alexis gave me a music CD to use when you came to it. We can dance to it if you like?"

"Sure!" she smiled taking his free hand as he led her over to her CD player. He popped in the CD and pressed play. All of a sudden, a very familiar song started to play making them pause for a moment.

"Wait a minute," Domino said with a chuckle, "Is that Disco?"

AJ gritted his teeth and mumbled, "Alexis… will she ever let up with the jokes about my clothing for that date!"

"It's alright," Domino said with a smile, "I can dance to it. Let's boogie!"

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's ok.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
the New York Times effect on man.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Well now, I get low and I get high,  
And if I can't get either, I really try.  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
You know it's all right. It's ok.

I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times effect on man.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere. somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive.

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm,  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's ok.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times effect on man.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere. somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. somebody help me, yeah.  
I'm stayin' alive.

* * *

Author Notice: And with that, this chapter is finally finished! I can finally sigh a breath of relief! For those of you (which probably means all of you) who are wondering, I have been a bit busy this summer. I've been playing Rogue Galaxy, Dragon Quest VIII, Lego Indiana Jones, and Professor Layton and the Curious Village. If I end up buying Elder Scrolls IV, you guys might not hear from me for a very long time. Thank you all for waiting and I must say I'm quite pleased to see this story has reached over 800 reviews! Maybe someday we'll reach over a 1,000! Also, next chapter we finally reach 50 chapters!

I have a nice announcement! I am now accepting idea request for future chapters! Oh sure, I have the next 3 or 4 (I'm still working out some things with the fourth chapter) planned out, but I could always use new and bright ideas. If you got an idea that would be cool to see happen, send a request. HOWEVER! I might not accept everything for reasons such as that the chapter idea might change the story's ending from what I planned it to be. That's right, I've already planned how this story will end.

Other things to say, I have been watching E3, the biggest gaming conference around (Though that could be debatable). I must say, Nintendo is in for some rough competition in the future with games like LittleBigPlanet (Which I must say looks awesome!), Gears of War 2, Resistance 2, Resident Evil 5 (My favorite game of the entire show), and Fallout 3. I would like to say that they do have a good title coming, Animal Crossing 2.

In the next chapter, it's time for round 2! It is time for AJ to go on a date with Sakura! Will this date turn out alright? Quick poll question! What song would you rather have AJ sing to Sakura?

1. Follow Me By: Uncle Kracker

2. This Love By: Maroon 5

3. Addicted By: Simple Plan

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 50: AJ's Choice: Date with Sakura

Date: 7/18/08

Reviewers: SithAnimeLord

AshK

Qwerty

ReaderADV

Kidd Dragon

RenMcCormack007

KnightSoul

You Know Who

Shinobilegend101

Kopago the Hyrbird

Da-man82 (Your idea seems good, I just might use it)

Super Luigi (Ugh, Sakura is the girl Ash met in Ecruteak City back in the Jotho League!)

Kai Shinimoto

Glenn M.

Oana Roxs (Hey, I think you are review number 800!)

Blau demon

Pikmin in Hyrule (Yeah right, like the New York Times read my stuff)

ShayminADV

Young Snake


	50. 50: AJ's Choice: Date With Sakura

* * *

Author Notice: Just a quick heads up. I do not own the songs Addicted By: Simple Plan. Also, a bit of a big notice at the bottom, don't forget to read the author notice after you are done!

* * *

Chapter 50: AJ's Choice: Date With Sakura

* * *

Day 20: 7:44 P.M.

* * *

"I had really nice time on this date," Domino said to AJ, "Even if it didn't really count as a real one or anything like that, it was still very nice. One of the happiest moments in my life since that best friend left me a while back."

"Me too," AJ said with a blush, "So, I better get ready for my umm… next date…"

"Ok," she smiled sadly; she knew her time with him was done now. He had his next mock date coming up and he had to focus on it now.

He kissed her on the cheek all of a sudden and she was taken back. She looked at him with surprise and blushed. "Umm…" he said, "I think that giving a kiss on a date is proper or something… I'm not sure… I never really had a date before… I'm sorry…"

"No," she smiled happily, "That was nice, there is no need to be sorry about that."

"Ok…" he said, but then he said with a serious look in his eyes, "Whatever you do, you cannot tell Alexis or anyone else about this kiss. They'll never let me live it down and if Sakura finds out, she'll crush me!"

Suddenly, the door popped open and four teenagers came spilling into the room. Alexis, Melody, Ash, and May looked at the two of them and then smiled innocently. "You know what?" May said with an innocent looking smile, "I just remember! This isn't my room and my door was never stuck to begin with! Silly me!"

"Right!" the other 3 said. The four of them quickly left the scene, closing the door behind them.

"Your secret is safe with me," Domino said with a smile. The two of them laughed and AJ headed off to get ready for the next date.

After AJ had left and closed the door behind him, Domino fell backwards onto her bed. She felt her cheek where he had just kissed it and blushed once more. She smiled and said, "Even if he doesn't end up picking me, this forever be the happiest day of my life."

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Ash said opening the room to her door, "I think you should hurry up! It is almost your turn for your mock date with AJ!" Bad news for Ash was that she was currently in her undergarments, looking at herself in the mirror.

She slowly turned towards Ash and looked at him with the darkest of all looks. Ash froze in spot and began to shake in fear as she walked closer to him, reaching her hands out for him. "I'm sorry Sakura!" he said to her as he fell back onto the floor, "I didn't mean to do it on purpose! I didn't know you were changing!"

"You…" she said slowly, "Must… die… NOW!" She grabbed him by his collar and through him back into the hallway, straight through the door facing her room on the other side, and straight into a bunch of cardboard boxes that began to fall onto him.

"Ash!" Melody and May cried seeing their possibly boyfriend being thrown through the air, "We're coming for you!"

"Looks like the She-Hulk is a bit upset," Alexis said poking her head into Sakura's room, "You alright?"

"I do not feel alright!!" she said angrily, allowing Alexis into her bedroom, and then shutting the door behind her, "That stupid Ash saw me undressed! When I started being nice to him once again, he goes and pulls a stunt like this!! URGH!"

"Anyhow," Alexis said, not intimidated by her anger, "Like Ash said before you ended up sending him through a solid wooden door, your mock date with AJ is coming up soon. You should be getting ready."

"I know," she sighed, and then she asked her, "Alexis, do you think I am… petite?"

"Well you are a bit smaller than most girls in height statute," Alexis said.

"That's not what I mean," Sakura blushed, "I mean petite in other _areas_."

"Oh!" Alexis said, "Then yes, you are quite petite."

"Ah man," Sakura said, "I wish I would mature more. I look like a little girl!"

"And those ponytails you usually have don't help you look older," Alexis chimed.

"You are not helping me!" Sakura growled.

"Sorry," Alexis said.

"I just wish I looked more like an adult," she sighed scanning her body in her full length mirror, "I bet AJ like more mature looking women than me. Look at Domino; she's got the better body, while I got the body of a ten year old!"

"Well I don't AJ cares about physical attraction due to his erotophobia," Alexis said, "He starts breaking into cold sweats when he sees anything too erotic and will either throw up or pass out a little bit after the sweating starts."

"Alright," Sakura said, "But I look so much like a little kid that I can't stand it!"

"Well…" Alexis said with a smile, "I think I can help you out!"

"How?" she asked the blond girl.

"Do you still currently have that remote?" Alexis said as her smile grew bigger.

* * *

"So you are not going for the Disco Stu look anymore?" May said to AJ. Both of them were walking down to Sakura's room. AJ was wearing a tux and pressed black pants.

"I decided not to dress like that because I don't want to keep on being made fun of by you guys," he said with an annoyed glance, "I decided to go with something that a guy would probably wear on a regular date."

"Well you look handsome and cute," she said with a hug.

"What are doing?!" AJ said confused.

"Just messing with ya!" she said quickly letting go, "I just wanted to see your reaction!"

"Don't do that!"he said, "Alexis already messes with me enough, I don't need you to do that, alright?"

"Ok mister no fun," she pouted, but then she smiled again, "So, do you think you are ready for your next date with Sakura?"

"I'm ready," he said stopping in front of her door, "This should be a bit easier with her since we were already a couple before."

"Just make sure you don't pick her just because you don't want to hurt her," May said stopping as well, "Just pick whichever girl you wanted to be with from your heart. She'll understand and hopefully respect your decision."

"Alright," he said, "I already knew that. It is just that these dates are the easy part of all of this. The hardest part will be picking which girl it will be and hoping that other one won't resent me for the rest of her life."

"Don't be worry wart!" she said, "I'm sure they'll respect whatever decision you make. Anyways, here we are. Go get her, stud!"

"Stud?" he mumbled, "Yeah right."

He knocked on the door and Alexis came rushing out pushing AJ and May backwards from the door. "Perfect timing!" she giggled, "I'm glad you are here to May! It'll be good to get another girl's opinion besides mine!"

"Oh please dear God tell me you didn't help Sakura get ready for her date," AJ groaned, "The last time someone helped out a girl I went on a date with, my date acted like an airhead, ditzy, cheerleader!"

"Sorry," May said.

"Trust me!" Alexis said with a big smile, "I did not tell Sakura how to act or anything like that! I just help with her appearance."

"I have a bad feeling about this," he mumbled.

"I present to you AJ," Alexis said stepping away from the doorway, "The girl of your dreams who is now new and improved! Here is your date, Sakura Flowers! Come on out Sakura and your boyfriend the cool new you!"

Sakura stepped outside and blushed in embarrassment because of her current appearance. She wore the same purple dress she had on during the prom, plus purple high heels, with purple painted finger and toe nails. She let her hair so fell down her back. But what really caught May and AJ's attention was that her body was actually different. Her figure was now actually curvier than Domino's appearance.

"Wow…." May said blinking a couple times just to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing, "All I can say is… wow."

"Ok…" Sakura blushed and then she looked at AJ, "What do you think?" AJ wasn't listening anymore; he was still scanning her body from top to bottom, scratching his head in complete confusion.

"Alright," he said with a shrug, "I give up. How did you get the hourglass figure, big chest, and curvy hips in like just 3 hours?"

"You have me to thank for that!" Alexis chimed with delight at her work, and then she held up a very familiar remote, "Sakura gave me the remote for a bit to give her some very nice body work if I do say so myself! This method is cheaper and doesn't leave a scar like plastic surgery!"

"Alexis!" AJ said taking the remote from her and putting it in his pocket, "I don't want you to change any of my dates anymore! This is… weird…"

"Wait," Sakura said with tearful eyes, "You don't like this new me?"

"No!" AJ said trying to stop her from crying, "You look awesome and nice! Don't cry!"

"Oh thank you AJ!" she said hugging him tightly.

There was a huge blush on his face and a single drop of sweat rolled down his face. "Umm…"he said, "I feel something big and squishy pushing against me right now."

"Don't pretend you don't like it!" Alexis grinned, "All boys like it when a girl like that hugs them like that!"

"I can't move," he said, and then he looked at May, "Can you hit her for me please?"

"No problem!" May said with a smile, "I've been meaning to do that for a while now anyways?" She slapped Alexis hard, up side of the head.

"No one ever likes my work!" Alexis said rubbing her head. Then she and May left to finish setting up the things in the kitchen.

After a little bit more of hugging, Sakura let go and smiled, "Are you ready to go on our date?"

"Umm sure?" he said. She happily wrapped left arm around his right arm, pressing her left side of her chest into his arm causing him to blush. They both then walked off together to the restaurant room to begin their date.

Unknown to them, a door in the hallway was cracked open a bit. The door opened up after the two turned a corner and a girl stepped out. It was Domino who had a blush on her face. She had come to spy on the two of them as they left for their date. She had just saw the new looking Sakura and felt strange.

"Sakura is so… 'big'…" she said, and then she looked at herself in comparison to Sakura, "I feel so puny compared to her now. I shouldn't care and I don't think AJ truly likes that, but there is a small possibility that he might and that's tearing me up inside a little bit."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Melody asked, "Because I don't believe it." May and Alexis just returned from Sakura's room and explained to Ash and Melody about Sakura's new current condition.

"It's true!" May said, "She actually… looks like an adult!"

"I have serious doubts about this," Ash said.

"Just take a look for yourself!" Alexis said pointing at the door as soon as she heard it open, "Here she is."

"Holy crap," Ash said looking at Sakura as she strutted in with AJ, "She's… she's… hot!" Sakura still had her arm clamped around AJ's arm. He looked a bit uncomfortable as his girlfriend hanged onto his arm, pressing her chest against his arm. It was of course unintentional.

"AJ looks like he is on a date with a supermodel or something!" Melody said, and then she thought to herself, "_I want to look like that! If I did, there is no way Ash wouldn't pass me up for that flat-chest May!_"

"Ah…" AJ said opening his mouth, but nothing came out besides the 'ah'.

"I sense déjà vu!" Alexis said, "But I bet I know what you two want from past experiences! Let me get you two a table and a menu!"

"Thank you!" Sakura said, and then she looked at AJ with a seductive smile, "Let's take a seat, alright?"

"Ah…" he repeated, "Sure?" She smiled and they both followed Alexis over to a table in the middle of the room. They both took a seat and Alexis handed them two menus.

"Please order from here," she said with a big smile, "What will the lovely couple have to drink while you are waiting?"

"I'll have a ginger ale," Sakura said.

"I need a two litter bottle of Mountain Dew!" AJ said still looking at Sakura's new body appearance, while still sweating.

"You can't just order the bottle!" Alexis said.

"Fine!" he replied, "Pour the entire bottle into as many glasses as you can!"

"That I can allow!" Alexis chimed, "I'll be right back!"

Alexis left the two of them alone as she headed to the bar where Ash now took position behind. Sakura sighed happily and rested her face in the palms of her hands as she stared into his eyes. AJ continued sweat, his girlfriend was a bit too provocative for him and that was starting to affect his fear. "_Ok_," he thought to himself, "_Just keep your mind on something else! Focus on something else! Talk about anything else but her new body!_"

"So," AJ said calmly, "How does it feel to have big boobs?"

"Huh?" Sakura said with a blush.

"Whoa!" AJ said waving his hands frantically, "Scratch that! That is not what I meant at all! I just…"

"Well since you ask," Sakura blushed, "It kind of feels weird like there are weights on my chest. It takes awhile to get use to walking with them because I keep falling forward. They are also a bit squishy. You want to feel?"

"HUH?!" everyone said in the room. AJ started to sweat like he just finished a triathlon at that comment.

Sakura then remembered what Alexis said about AJ's condition and that the first sign was sweating before he would either puke or faint in fear. "I'm sorry!" Sakura said, "That just slipped out! Let's talk about something else!!"

"Right!" AJ said.

"Your drinks madam and sir," Alexis said wheeling up a cart with all the drinks on it. She handed Sakura her drink in a wine glass, while she just pushed the cart up to AJ. On the cart was at least 60 shot glasses with Mountain Dew in them. "I just figure it is easier this way," she said with a shrug.

"This will just work fine," he said. He then slammed 5 shot glasses in a row before turning his attention back to Sakura. He took a breath and cleared his mind of his thoughts on her new appearance. He then said, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I remembered when we were doing that game show you mention you caught a Bagon," Sakura said, "That must of meant you were in the Hoenn region competing in their tournament. How did you do in it?"

"I did rather well," he said, "I can't complain, but it is nothing too special."

"He won the Hoenn Championship!" Melody said to Sakura, "And he doesn't act like he cares that he won it!"

"I said before," AJ interrupted her, "It's not the winning I enjoy about these Pokémon journeys, it is the adventures and fun I have on them. That's all that really matters to me, going different places, meeting new people, catching new types of Pokémon, and just getting away from my life in Hollywood."

"You live Hollywood?" Sakura said.

"Not forever I hope," he said, "Life there is just… not my thing… especially living with my parents. I just want to save up enough money from all my battles in Pokémon regions so I can afford to live somewhere in the regions."

"Why don't you want to live your parents?" Sakura asked, "Don't you like them?"

"It's not that I don't like them," he said, "It's just… well… let me put it this way. They aren't actually parents of the year quality. They are wrapped up in shady underworld business that I personally wanted to get away from for a long time now. If it wasn't for my two best friends when I was growing up, I would have just run away from my home a very long time ago."

"What kind of business are they in?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said looking away from her, "It is just not something I like to talk about."

"Do you know what business his parents are in?" May asked Alexis as they listen in to AJ and Sakura's dinner conversation.

"Yes I do," she sighed, "I may have not been outside of his body for a long time, but I witness everything that has happened to him from inside him."

"Can you tell me?" May said curiously.

"I'm going to have to agree with AJ on this," she said sadly, "It is just something that really isn't fun to talk about."

"So," AJ said to Sakura, "Tell me a little bit about you. I don't know much about you at all."

"Well," she said, "I am one of the Kimono Sisters from Ecruteak City. I decided to try my hand at becoming a Pokémon trainer. I just got 8 gym badges and competed in the Jotho League before I came on this show."

"How did you do?" AJ said.

"I lost in 3rd round," she sighed, "I guess I just wasn't good enough for the league."

"Anyone is good enough for the league," he said, "When I won the Jotho League, I was just barely 10, and I had my birthday a week before the league started, I had no experience with Pokémon at all, I had no interest in becoming a trainer, but I still won. Anyone, like me, can compete in the league. All you need is more practice, not let this little loss get to you, and I am sure you can win next time."

"You know what!" she said, "You're right! I'm not going to let that loss get to me! I can so win the league! All I need to do is get better and next time the league starts up again, I crush everyone!"

"That's the spirit!" he said with a smile.

"I can so do this!" she said jumping up. She then noticed AJ's reaction was now a big blush and that sweat was rolling down his face once more. She then realized when she jumped up in the air; something else reacted as well by jiggling.

"I'm so sorry!" she said with a blush, "That was totally an accident!"

* * *

A bit later, they ordered their meal and finished it as well when it was done cooking. They talked a little bit more about their trainer experiences and their Pokémon they have. Just then, Alexis said to AJ, "It is time for your performance!"

"Huh?" he said, "What do you mean?"

"Well since you sung to Domino like last time," Alexis said handing him the familiar cordless microphone, "You now get the chance to sing to Sakura this time around!"

"You get to sing to me?!" Sakura said happily, "That would be awesome!!"

"Alright," he shrugged, "Since it was fun last time, I suppose I can sing again."

"Here you go!" Alexis said handing him another sheet of paper, "Here's a song you can sing to her! I'm sure it will work well!"

"I'm getting that déjà vu feeling now," AJ said narrowing his eyes, "What nasty and disgusting song did you decide to give me now?"

"Don't worry!" she said with a big smile, "This song is one hundred percent cleaner than that last song! It won't make your nose bleed or your private area feel wet like it did with me and May!"

"I told you that last part in confidence!" May blushed, and then she looked to her right and saw Melody and Ash looking at her strangely, "It means nothing! I'm not some sicko girl or anything!"

I'm still going to take a step back from you," Ash said stepping backwards with Melody, "You know, just in case of any… '_Leaking'_ on your part."

"Me too," Melody said, "In case of flash floodings."

AJ looked over the song and handed it back to Alexis, "Alright, this song is better than that last song you suggested, though I could probably think of one better."

"So would rather waste time thinking of a song to sing or would you rather just sing this song I suggested and save a couple of minutes of your life?" she said.

"Since you put it that way…" AJ said, "I do it. Start it up!"

She nodded happily and headed over to the stage to set up the music to play while AJ sung. "Are ready?" AJ said standing up and looking at Sakura, who nodded eagerly, "Let's start it!"

The music began to play and AJ began to sing:

**AJ**:** I heard you're doin' okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
****  
****I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I try to make you happy  
But you left anyway**

**I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
****  
****Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
****  
****I'd run a thousand miles to get to you  
Do you think I deserve this  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to treat you good in every way  
****  
****I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
****  
****How long will I be waiting  
Till the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
****  
****I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
****  
****I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed**

**I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
****  
****I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker**

The music stopped and everyone clapped. Sakura then said to him, "Well… you sing awesomely and all, but the lyrics kind of bugged me. Are you trying to truly forget me?"

"Of course not!" he said to her, "Besides, Alexis picked the song! I had nothing to do with that!"

"Alright," Sakura said standing up and then hugging him tightly, "Then let me thank you for singing wonderfully instead of accusing you of something."

Her chest pressed up against him tightly causing him to blush and to break out into cold sweats. "I feel light headed," he said.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly letting go again, "I forgot!"

"You know what?" he said pulling out the remote that was still in his pocket, "This is getting annoying. Can you please return yourself to normal? You making me feel very weird and light headed."

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I just thought you would want a more mature looking woman, like Domino. I just had Alexis help me change myself to appeal to you more."

"Sakura," he said taking her hands, "I like you, because of who you are and not how your body looks. I like Domino, because of who she is and not how her body looks. I only care about the inside, not what's on the outside."

"Really?" she said gleefully, "You mean that?"

"Yes I do," he said, "Now would you please change back to normal, because you are still freaking me out!"

"Alright," she said taking the remote and pressing the rewind button on it. Her body changed back into its usual, flat self like before the change.

"That's better," he said, "Now what?"

"Umm…," Sakura said thinking of something, "How about we dance?"

"That sounds good!" he smiled, and then he looked at Alexis, "How about some nice dance music for the two of us?"

"Of course!" she said, "I know the perfect song!"

"No disco!" he said.

"You're no fun!" She walked over to the music controls and began to play a slow dance song. Sakura and AJ began to dance with each other slowly, but happily close to each other.

"_This is it!_" Ash thought to himself as he stepped out from the bar while keeping an eye on May, "_I'll ask her to dance and break it to her while we dance that I love her!_"

"Umm…" Ash said to May, who turned to look at him, "Would you…"

"I WOULD LOVE TO DANCE!" Melody said quickly stepping in between them and then pulling him away from May, "I am always up for dancing with you!"

May sighed sadly and said, "Too bad he didn't ask me. I would have loved to."

* * *

After the dance had ended, AJ told everyone that he had to announce something. Everyone thought that it meant he had finally the picked the girl he wanted to be with, so May quickly went off and brought Domino to the room. She looked at Sakura and thought to herself, "_Sakura is back to normal now… I bet AJ asked her to change back because he didn't like that new her._"

"Well," AJ said to Sakura and Domino, "I had a great time with the both of you. Each one of you is wonderful and unique in her own way."

They smiled happily at that comment. He looked at Domino and said, "You have an interesting personality and can be so sweet and nice despite the fact you often act a bit crazy."

"Sweet and nice?" Ash asked, "Are we talking about the same person here?"

"Quiet!" Domino growled, "He's saying nice things about me!"

"Now that sounded like you!" Ash pointed out.

"Anyways," AJ continued after Ash stopped talking, "Even though you are a bit crazy and nuts like I mention, when you open up, I feel like I can really connect with you and feel close. You are so amazing and beautiful. I could spend the rest of my life with you if we are destined to be together."

He then looked at Sakura. "Sakura…" he said, "You are my first girlfriend which was a pleasure. You made me feel so special and happy all time I spent with you. You have gorgeousness and charm that Domino cannot match. You can sometimes be a little bit crazy like Domino, but you still manage to be just as incredible as always. I could also spend the rest of my life with you if we are truly meant to be together."

Both girls had happy smiles on their faces and deep blushes. "AJ…" they said looking at the ground embarrassingly, "Thank you for saying that."

"However…" he said with a change of tone. Both girls' heads shot up quickly and looked at him with a stun look. What did he mean by however?

"You two…" he said, "Both of you had put on a show for me this entire time we had a date with each other. Domino, you thought I liked girly girls and proceeded to act like one, instead of your normal self which I enjoy to be with. Sakura, you thought I liked more adult looking woman and proceeded to change yourself into one, instead of being your normal cute looking self which I find enjoyment in looking at everything."

They looked at the ground again, hurt by his words, even though they were true. "I don't want you two to be anything else than yourselves," he said, "I fell in love with who you two are and I wouldn't have it any other way. I went on a date with two completely different people instead of the girls I thought I would be with. I enjoyed the dates at the end because you two went back to normal, but that's because I told you flat out that I didn't approve of your changes. So, because of this and your insecurity with yourselves, I cannot pick either one of you. "

"What?" Domino said.

"AJ!" Sakura gasped.

"I'm truly sorry," he said, "But if you two cannot be who you are, I cannot be with either of you. When you two are confident with yourselves, come and see me." He then walked out of the room leaving everyone with shocked expressions.

"Ouch," Alexis said, "You two just got burned big time." Sakura and Domino gave her hateful looks and then walked out of the room sadly.

"I should have shut up," she said.

"You know what?" Ash said stepping in front of May, "Since no one is going to pick the girl they want to be with right now, I'll do it! May, I love you!"

"Huh?" May replied with a huge blush on her face, "Did you just say?!"

"I said I love you…" Ash said, then he paused and said with a goofy grin, "And you know what? There was actually no random act of God or anything else that prevent me from saying that!"

"He didn't mean what he just said!" Melody said quickly grabbing a chair and smashing it over his head into a bunch of pieces, "He's just crazy! He really loves me!"

"Stupid random act of a girl," he mumbled before hitting the ground.

* * *

Author Notice: YES! I got it down and we now have officially 50 chapters for this story!! Raise the roof and throw a party! Not really, but if you want to, go ahead.

I have nothing else that regards other things besides my fanfiction. So I'll just move to this important message for the story, I have bad news. I don't know have an idea for the next chapter! Well, I have one that involves the return of Shannon, but if anyone has any good ideas right now for the next chapter, please say something that help follow this chapter up!

On a nice note however, I have recently wrote two short romance and humor stories called He's Mine and Following A Friend. Since it might be a while until I can get the next chapter up, please enjoy these two stories or Pokémon: WaterBlue until I can figure something out.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 51: (Title in the Works or is Needed)

Date: 7/23/08

Reviewers: oana roxas

Qwerty

KaterinaBeloved

Zenotheshademaster

ReaderADV (Thank you for the ideas, I figure out to use one in the future)

SithAnimeLord

KnightSoul

AshK

Maladar

Glenn M.

Mat

F.E.M. Darkblitz


	51. 51: Night Fall

Chapter 51: Night Fall

* * *

Day 20: 9:17 P.M.

* * *

"Whoa," Ash mumbled to himself, "What happened?" He was back in his room in the mansion lying on his bed. The last thing he remembers was confessing to May his true feelings for her.

"Melody smashed a chair over your head," a voice said to him, "Just like in the movies or on Walker, Texas Ranger." Ash glanced to his right and saw Alexis leaning against the wall.

"Why did she do that?!" Ash said rubbing his head, now feeling the pain again.

"She was upset," Alexis said, "She just hoped that if she smashed the chair over your head, that you would forget what you told May or she would be so stunned by what happened, that she would forget your confession."

"Yeah," Ash said, "I was knocked out. How did she take the news after I was out of it?"

"May kind of turned into a statue," Alexis said, "She's still frozen in the same spot where you told her how you felt. She hasn't moved yet. Maybe you should go to her right now and see if you can get her to wake up."

"Good idea," Ash nodded. He turned towards the door, but stopped. He took a deep breath and said, "I finally said it. I said to her that I love her. Now it's time to face her and know what she truly thinks."

He walked out of the room just as AJ came into the room. "There you are Alexis!" AJ said to her, "I was looking for you."

"You were actually looking for me!?" Alexis said with a sparkle in her eyes, "I feel so happy, so special, so wonderful!! KYA!"

"Don't do that," AJ said with a frown. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black doglike collar with small black box attached to it. He handed it to her and said, "This is for you. Could you please put it on?"

"You got me a present too?!" she squealed happily as she snatched it out on his hand and put it around her neck, "You are so great! You are so… wonderful…"

She looked at him happily with a very odd look in her eyes. Suddenly, she began to shake and there was a buzzing noise from out of nowhere. "Owwie!" she groaned, "What just happened?!"

"Ha!" AJ said with a big grin, "Since you like to torture me with all of those crazy inventions from the sci-fi room, I decided to return the favor by using one of them on you! That collar you put on zaps you everything you have a sexual thought about anyone. Since you are such a sicko, I thought that would work!"

"I am not a sicko!!" she said, "I am a pure, beautiful, hot… sexy…" She was shocked once again, knocking her onto her bottom.

"Alright then," AJ said, "If you are not sicko or a pervert, why were you just shocked?"

"That's none of your business!!" she said getting to her feet and running out of the room, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"

* * *

Ash walked up to the restaurant room door and pushed it open. May was just standing there, frozen like a statute. Alive and well, but not moving an inch. She still had a surprise look on her face and her mouth was partially open. "Umm May?" Ash said as he approached her, "It's me, Ash."

She didn't response to him; she still had that surprised look on her face. "May," he said to her, "I said I love you and I mean it. Can you please tell me what you think?"

She still didn't response to him at all. "Alright then," Ash said rubbing his chin, "Can you at least give me a sign of life that you are alive, not just a statue?"

Her eyes blinked a moment. Ash rolled his eyes and said, "How about you do something move then just eye movement? How about you do something like move a muscle?"

He then heard her breath air in and out just then. Her body relaxed and she fell into his arms. "May?" he asked her.

"Ash…" she said softly, "Did you mean it?" She lifted her head up and looked into his face. She had a confused and dazed look on her face, like she had just woken up for a deep sleep.

"I do mean it," he said to her, "I do love you."

She blankly looked at him with her dull eyes gazing into his. A small blush appeared on her face and she slightly smiled. Her head fell into his chest and her arms wrapped around his body tightly. "Thank you," she said, "Thank you for finally telling me what you feel about me. I know this may sound awfully cheesy right now, but I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

* * *

Domino and Sakura sat next to each other in Sakura's room. Both of them were still upset and shocked over AJ's decision. "So do we agree on this?" Domino said.

"Yes," Sakura nodded sadly, "We have to do it. We have forget about AJ…"

"I don't know if that's possible," Domino glumly, "I love himself so much, but it hurts so much to care about him now that he rejected us. It just makes me so angry too."

"I know," Sakura nodded, "But we have to. We have to move on, even if we are hurt and angry."

"I'll try," Domino said, "But what should I do about all this angry built up inside of me? I just want to punch him so badly!"

"Well," Sakura said getting up from her bed where they were sitting and heading over to her closet, "I always do something completely normal and sane when I'm angry. I beat up my stuff Buneary!"

She held up a large stuff Buneary doll to show to Domino. She then placed it against the wall and began to repeatedly punch the stuffing out of the doll. "DAMN YOU AJ!!" she shouted as she punched the doll, "WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME SO MAD, UPSET, AND PISSED OFF AT THE SAME TIME!! DIE YOU STUPID TOY!"

"I wonder if this could get you commit to an insane asylum?" Domino said watching her beat the toy.

"But it makes the gloomies go away!" Sakura protested, and then she tossed the toy to Domino, "Why don't you take a few swings at it!"

Domino looked at the doll and shrugged. She then began to punch the toy over and over. "YES!!" she cried out in joy, "THIS FEELS GREAT!! SO PERFECT! SO WONDERFUL!! I LOVE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THIS STUFF TOY. IT IS JUST AS GOOD AS IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TO BEAT UP AJ FOR MY MISERY!"

"Ahem," a voice said clearing his throat. Both girls looked nervously towards the door and say AJ standing there. He looked very confused and was scratching his head.

"How long have you been there?" Sakura said blushing.

"Just long enough to know that it is time for me to leave," AJ said turning around, "I was going to say thing to you two about my decision, but I have decided that right now isn't the best time to talk to you about it."

"Alright," both girls said blushing and looking at the ground in shame.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Melody said to herself, "He picked her over me. I knew he love her, but I figure I would be able to change his mind before he would be able to tell her. Now, it's over for me and him." She was up on the rooftop of the mansion and looking off into the distance under the night sky.

"Oh hi Melody," AJ said walking up behind her, "I didn't think you be up here."

"Hey AJ," she sighed still looking into the distance, "What brings you up here?"

"I'm just going to do some star gazing with one of the telescopes up here," he said to her as he set up one of the telescopes, "How about you?"

"I'm just wondering if I should jump off the side of this house and end it now," she said.

"WHAT?!" AJ said. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from the edge.

"I'm just kidding," she said getting back to her feet after being dragged by AJ, "I didn't really think you would take me seriously."

"Yeah well I did," he said, "Don't scare me like that. Why would you even consider or joke about doing that anyways?"

"Ash…" she said looking at the ground, "He… confessed his love for her. He said to May that he loves her. Now, I can't believe it. I got no one. I'm all alone."

"Oh come on now," he said to her, "I'm sure you'll find that right guy. Maybe it isn't Ash at all, it could be someone else."

"You really think so?" she said curiously.

"I'm sure," he said, "I'm sure you have that perfect guy out there somewhere just waiting to be discovered by you. Who knows? Maybe it is someone you already know!"

"Hmm…" she said looking at him, "Someone else?" He nodded and smiled. She smiled back and slightly blushed.

"You're right," she said soothingly, "I'm sure I'll find someone." He turned back to the telescope and began to look through it.

'_Someone else?_' she thought to herself as she looked at him, '_I wonder…_'

* * *

"So…" May said to Ash, "What now?" Both of them were sitting together in May's room on her bed. Both of them came to this room after leaving the restaurant and they both didn't know what to say now.

"I'm not sure," Ash said, "You know, I never thought I get this far with all these random acts of God or people stopping me from telling you this. Now that I have said it all, I'm really not that sure."

"What to have sex?" May asked.

"HUH?!" Ash said nearly falling off the bed in surprise.

"Psych!" May said with a giggle, "I just want to see your expression. Alright, now I have nothing I can come with to do with you."

"Hmm," Ash said, "Maybe we should go on an official date instead of a mock date like before?"

"But to where?" she asked, "We are stuck in this house with nowhere to go!"

"We can see a film in the built movie theater," Ash said.

May pondered that for a moment and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Later that night, Domino was wandering the halls aimlessly in search of the kitchen to get a drink. "So thirsty," she mumbled, "Need drink to quell angry and despair of AJ not picking me. Need drink to be able to piss before going back to bed to avoid accidents like an hour ago."

As she came downstairs, she noticed Sakura who was standing at the doorway to the living room. "Sakura?" Domino yawned, "What are you doing?"

"You got to see this!!" Sakura said taking notice of Domino. She grabbed her arm and brought her over to the door. She let her peer in through crack in the doorway.

"What the hell?" Domino mumbled as she looked through the crack, "Isn't that… your stuff Buneary?"

Over on the couch facing the TV was a giant stuff Buneary doll that was bigger than both of the girls. It had its back to them as it watched the TV which had red static on the screen. It didn't seem to notice them as they both shook with fear at it.

Suddenly, its head turned around and faced them. The face was completely emotionless and not a single part of it moved, but a voice was heard and it said, "Hello girls."

Both girls squealed in horror and dropped to the floor. The giant stuff toy stood up and walked towards them. It opened up the door and stood in front of them. It spoke once more, without moving its sowed lips, and said, "I've been waiting for a long time to do this."

"EEK!" both girls said as they held each other tightly. Domino then said to Sakura, "Please punch me! It might make me wake up!"

"Just like the way you use to punch me?" Stuffed Buneary said to her as it moved closer to them.

"We only did it to get over AJ!!" Sakura said, "And also to stop the gloomies!"

"Interesting idea!" the toy said, "I've been feeling rather gloomy myself!" It then proceed to grab them, picked them up, and held them in the air.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Domino said.

"I have to make things even!" Buneary said, "All this pain and misery you caused me as made me very angry and made an angry and despair mark on my head!!"

"How are you going to settle the score?" Sakura asked.

"I tried to be the cute, lovable, and sweet friendly toy that you comfort yourselves with!" it said, "But you treated me like an asshole so I might as well act like one! Don't you think that is fair?"

Both girls nodded their heads nervously and the giant toy dropped them to the ground. "Good!" it said, "Miss flat chest can get me some juice and on the double!"

"Right away!!" Sakura said running into the kitchen.

"As for me," the toy said proceeding into the room and lay on the coffee table, "I'm going to watch TV while I scratch butt! You, the blond floozy, can rub my back while I do it!"

"Right away sir!" Domino nodded.

As she rubbed the demoniac toy, Sakura brought the juice over to it. "Here you go sir!" she said to it.

The giant toy slapped the glass out of her hand and said, "What was that? Orange juice? Do I like a human to you?! What do I look like?"

"A Pokémon?" Sakura said.

"Close," it said, "But not there yet,"

"A bunny?" she suggested.

"That's right!" it said angrily, "I'm a bunny damn it! I poop pelt, am attract to Pikachus, and I like carrots!! CARROT! So, what should that mean to you?!"

"You probably want carrot juice?"

"Damn straight! Now fetch me some!" Sakura nodded and ran out of the room quickly in fear.

As Domino rubbed the toy's back, she looked at its ears for a second. She then touched one of them curiously. The Buneary reacted quickly and turned around to face her, while rubbing its ears tenderly. "What was that?!" it said, "Don't touch my ears! Ears are a bunny's most prize possession like breasts on a cheerleader! I cannot let you touch my ears!!"

"Sorry!" Domino whimpered.

"I'm tired of this show!" the stuffed Pokémon said, "Put on a video!"

"Yes sir!" she said running over to the TV and grabbing a random video to put it on.

The video began to play and the title appeared saying, 'The Tortoise and the Hare.' "WHAT?!" Buneary said grabbing Domino and pulling her over to him, "Are you messing with me?! Why would I want to watch this stupid turtle propaganda! Like that idiot pansy could ever beat a hare! What else do you have?!"

"Umm…" Domino said, "The show, 'I Hate Turtles'?"

A few moments later, the show was on and it showed a bunch of people hitting a turtle shell with sticks. "Ah perfect!!" The bunny said now drinking its new juice Sakura brought, "The untold story about the tortoise from 'The Tortoise and The Hare' and about the discovery that the turtle in fact cheated during the race with the hare! Now this is programming!!"

"Ugh," Sakura mumbled to herself as now she helped Domino rubbed the stuff Buneary's back.

"Isn't great when the people beat that turtle?!" the toy laughed, "Let's watch it again! Ah man, who comes up with this awesome crap!!"

Both girls sighed and Domino said to Sakura, "You know, I really wished AJ was here. He could save us easily like he saved me before."

"I really want him here," Sakura said.

"You want AJ you say?" the toy said turning around to look at them, "Well tough luck, you two decided to give him up and turned your backs on him."

"That's right," Domino gasped, "We did."

"Now that he won't come to rescue you since you forsaken him," the toy said grabbing them, "We'll be together forever. Just me and the two of you. No more AJ."

Both girls began to cry and shouted, "AJ! We're sorry we got mad at you. You were right! We shouldn't have tried to be someone else instead of our usual selves and we are sorry that we tried to give you up. We want you to save us! Please AJ!"

"Sakura?" a voice said from out of the dark, "Domino? Are you two ok?"

"AJ?!" they both said, "Is that you! Please help us!!"

"Wake up," he said, "Wake up. Are you two ok?" Suddenly, a burst of light appeared and they were back in Sakura's room lying on the bed. They both saw AJ looking over them.

"AJ!!" they cried grabbing a hold of him and pulling him onto the bed, "We're so sorry!! We'll never do it again!"

"Do what again?!" he said as he tried to wiggle loose from the girls' grips.

"We had the most horrible dream!" they said, "The sandman is a dick for making that dream! It involved a stuffed Buneary…"

"Like that one on the chair over there?" he said pointing it out after getting out of their hands. Both girls looked over across the room and saw the stuffed Buneary they were earlier beating up. They both screamed in horrible and past out onto the bed, leaving AJ confused.

"Alright," he said, "I obviously missed something here. What just happened?" All of a sudden, throughout the house, a sound rang out. It awoke the two girls once more and everyone else in the building. It was the doorbell. Someone was there.

* * *

Author Note: Thank God, I was finally able to finish this chapter. I like to thank everyone for their ideas and I will sure to some in the future. For this chapter, I finally came up with something on my own though. For the Buneary part, the idea came to me while watching the Shin-Chan episode Happiness Bunny's Revenge. I tried to make it the same way the episode was, demented, scary, and of course, funny with one of my twists.

Well… I'm back in school once more. Ugh. I'm a Junior this year… not much to say besides here I go again. However, I will attempt to do something I have never done before! I will ask a girl to Peppermint, which is like Prom, but with a Christmas atmosphere. Wish me luck!

This chapter was to act as filler, which is just like it seemed, but you never know. The Buneary doll could reappear again! Anyhow, for those of you wondering about my other story, Pokémon: WaterBlue, I'm currently getting the latest chapter proofread. It should be out soon I hope. I also like to thank the people who responded to my poll. I will have a chapter exclusively that will focus on Ash and May. I was planning on this chapter, but I couldn't come up with anything, so stay tuned until chapter 53.

In the next chapter, I actually have an idea! It is that time of week again! It is time for Mr. Carry to show up for a schedule event for the residents! This time, family members and or friends of one of the guests will show up to see how they are doing. This chapter I have planned on showing some of the back story for AJ and Domino. Plus, Ash and May try to come up with a date they can go on in the house besides seeing a movie.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 52: A Family and Friend Visit.

Date: 8/27/08

Reviewers: ReaderADV

KaterinaBeloved

AShK

KnightSoul

Kidd Dragon

GammaTron

qwerty

1everyone1

Da-man82

Vincent Quicktrigger Valentine

RenMcCormack007

Glenn M.

Oana Roxs

Maladar

Mat (The Twilight Hero)

Sith Anime Lord

Mat-the-twilit-hero


	52. 52: A Family and Friend Visit

Chapter 52: A Family and Friend Visit

* * *

Day 21: 8:43 A.M.

* * *

"Who do you think is ringing the doorbell?" AJ said as he and the rest of the residents approached the door.

"Maybe it is the pizza guy again?" May said, "I tried again to order pizza using Morse Code with my flashlight."

"I thought Mr. Carry said not to do that again," Domino said.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," May said firmly.

"I think the more important question is this," Alexis said, and then she turned to AJ, "When will you take this stupid collar off me!! It keeps zapping me and I cannot stand it!"

"It keeps zapping you because you keep having impure thought you little horny girl!" AJ said.

"I'm not horny!" she protested, "I am just a pervert! That's all."

"Well it's about time she admits it," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Alright," AJ said taking off the collar, "Here you go, are you happy now?"

"Hold on!" she said. She closed her eyes and she appeared to be in deep thoughts. She smile came across her face and she giggled as she rubbed herself from top to bottom tenderly.

"Oh yeah!" she moaned pleasurably, "That's the stuff!"

"I'm starting to regret taking that collar off you," AJ said narrowing his eyes, "Will you cut out that out and wipe that grin off your face? What the hell you thinking about anyways… do I really want to know?"

"Sure you do!" she said with a devilish smirk, "I'm thinking about you, Domino, and Sakura having a little _fun_ and…"

After a bit inappropriate talking, she stopped and said, "What do you think?"

"I feel sick," AJ said sweating immensely.

"I never thought or consider a guy could do something like that!" Domino said with a huge blush all over her face, "But with AJ and me doing that like you described, I feel a little weird in my pants."

"I feel weird all over," Sakura said blushing as much as Domino.

"Wow," Ash said, "You could be a porn director with that kind of story telling."

"I have considered that a career move," Alexis said with a giggle.

"Shut up!" AJ said approaching the door, "Let's forget all this dirty talk and finally let whoever is still knocking in." Everyone nodded and AJ opened the door.

"Domino!" a girl said rushing into the room and hugging her tightly, "I missed you so much!!"

"Huh?!" she replied as the mysterious girl hugged her tightly, "Lovrina? Little sis?! Is that you?!"

"Who else would it be?" the girl replied with a grin. The girl had extremely long pink hair tied into two ponytails that nearly reached her feet. The girl had green eyes and wore a blue thin shirt with a jean skirt and white leather boots. Her face resembled Domino's a bit, definitely giving everyone the impression that she was for sure Domino's sister.

"Wait a minute," Domino said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you!" Lovrina said, and then turning to glance at AJ, "And to see the boy you have a crush on. He's very cute, kind of like that other guy you were childhood friends with. I see you have good taste in men. Also, why are you hiding your nice long blond hair under that hat? Let me take it off!"

"No don't!" Domino said, but it was too late. Her sister quickly pulled over her hat, releasing her long, following blond hair that nearly reached her ankles, instead of her thighs like last time.

"Wow," Melody said commenting about Domino's long hair, "Rapunzel! Let down your long hair!"

"Oh shut it!" Domino said blushing embarrassingly trying to cover her hair with her hat again.

"Oh!" Lovrina said turning to glance at the rest of the contestants, "That's not all! There are a bunch of people here to see you!"

They turned their heads to the door and saw a lot more people enter through it as well. "Ash!" an older female said as she rushed into the room and hugged him tightly, "How is my little boy?"

"Mom…" Ash said blushing, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Nonsense my little Ashy Washy!" she chimed.

"Yeah Ashy Washy!" Alexis and Domino chuckled, trying not to burst into laughter, "Your mommy isn't embarrassing you!"

"Max!" May said in surprised as her little brother came up to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" he stated, and then he glanced at Ash, "And to see your new boyfriend. I'm quite surprised. I thought you would for sure hook up with your childhood friend Brendon!"

"Max!!" she said blushing, "This isn't the time to talk about that!"

"Brendon?" Ash said pushing his mom off, "Who is Brendon?"

"That's my name," a voice said, "But I doubt you mean me." Everybody glanced to the doorway and saw a peculiar looking person. He wore a Stormtrooper helmet, black gloves, army combat boots, a green shirt with the logo for Halo 2 on it and a red vest over it, and he wore black and white pants.

"It's a Stormtrooper!!" Melody panicked taking cover behind Ash and May.

"As long as you are calling me that…" the guy said. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet and the music for the Imperial March from the movies started to play.

"Sweet…" AJ said walking over to him, "I see you finally installed the music feature to one of your helmets. Great to see ya man."

"Of course!" he said as they both high fived each other, "But more importantly, where are the two babes that want to be your girlfriend?" AJ pointed to Sakura and Domino near the back of the room.

"I see!" he said running over to them, and then examining Domino for top to bottom and then Sakura, "The force is indeed with this hot blond one, but certainly not the flat-chested one!"

"Hey!" Sakura said with a blush, "What's your deal!?"

"More importantly," Domino said knocking on the guy's helmet, "Who the hell are you?"

"That would be one of my best friends," AJ said walking up to them, "Allow me to introduce to you two, Brendon Galaxy. He is the biggest Sci-Fi fan in the world."

"That was very obvious from the start when he pressed a button on his helmet that played music from Star Wars," Sakura said, "I must say though, you have a very interesting friend."

"There she is!" an older girl said walking up to Sakura and then hugging her tightly, "I missed you!"

"Same thing!" Sakura said hugging the girl back, "It is good to see you too Tameo. How's my Espeon doing right now?"

"She is perfectly fine," Tameo said, and then she turned to AJ and back again to Sakura, "But more importantly, I have to talk to you about your situation with Brandon."

Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground. "Alright," she said, "Can we talk somewhere private though?" The older girl nodded and both of them left into another room.

"I wonder what's up with that?" Brendon said to AJ, who shrugged.

"There's my little sister!" another older girl said hugging Melody tightly, "How you been?"

"Carol!" Melody said surprised, "I'm doing alright."

"Are you sure?" she asked her, "I saw on the TV screen at the studio on that stupid Ash picked May instead of you." She turned her attention on Ash and glared at him fiercely.

"She's starting to scare me," Ash nervously said.

Finally, two more people walked in. One of them was Mr. Carrey and the other was another teenage girl. She had brown hair that went past her shoulder blades and kind of messy. She had fair skin that was slightly pale and she stood at about the same height as May. She had blue eyes, a delicate thin body, and average measurements. She wore green t-shirt with a logo for Luigi on it. She also had brown capris light pink sandals, and a green headband.

AJ froze up for a moment at the sight of her, while the girl blushed looking at him. He finally managed to say, "Kaitlin?"

She smiled and said, "AJ… it's great to see you again."

"Kaitlin!" he said excitedly running towards her. Both of them embraced each other tightly and then kissed each other on the lips.

The whole room fell silent at the sight of this. Lovrina and Domino's jaws dropped in complete shocked; the newcomers looked on in interested, Melody, Ash, and May's eyes enlarged in surprise, Alexis giggled, and Brendon didn't react at all. The two stopped kissing and turned around to look at everyone.

"Something wrong?" AJ asked.

"Wrong?" Domino said, "WHAT THE FG SHIT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why the hell did you just kiss that girl?" she asked.

"Oh!" he said, "That's right. That was kiss. I never thought it was kiss before."

"So pushing your lips against a girl's lips never gave you idea that what you were doing was kissing?" Lovrina asked, and then she turned to her sister, "You clearly a dumb boyfriend."

"That's not what I meant," he said, "Let me explain, this is Kaitlin Glass."

"Hi," she said with a blush. Domino only glared at her furiously.

"We're both childhood friends," AJ continued, "Why we were about 5, we made our own way to greet each other when we saw each other, it was kind like our own version of a secret handshake, only without hands. We came up with what you just saw by seeing are parents kissed each other when one of them would come back from work. We just thought it was a way to say hello and we used that as our greeting."

"Alright," Domino said with a smile, "I'll take your word." She then looked at Kaitlin for a second and then delivered a piercing glare that literally made Kaitlyn start to shake in fear.

"Now you are all wondering why these people are here I assume," Mr. Carry said clearing his throat, "We, the producers of the show, thought it would be nice that you all got to see some beloved friends and family that you all through the rest of the time here in the mansion. They'll be here for a couple of hours, so feel free to confine in them and tell them all about your experiences here so far."

They all nodded, but he continued to talk, "Right now, I would like a moment to speak with Ash about a few things and to Alexis about her sudden appearance in the house. I would also like everyone to go to different rooms while the three of us talk."

The two of them glanced at each other and looked back at him. '_Alright_," Ash thought to himself, '_I finally can confront him about what happened to Misty._'

"I like to talk to you," Domino said suddenly grabbing Kaitlin's arm, "Right now."

"I don't know," she said nervously in response, "I feel a little threaten."

"Good," she whispered in her ear as she dragged the girl away into the dinning room.

"I like to talk to you for a moment about your decision to be with my son," Ash's mom said to May.

"I want to talk to you as well about that!" Max said, "Let's go to your room." May nodded and the three of them left.

"Speaking of relationships," Lovrina said looking at AJ, "I want to talk to you about Domino." AJ shrugged and lead her into the living room to discussion things privately.

"Come on sis," Melody said to Carol, "Let's go talk in my room." They then left as well.

"Hey!" Brendon said glancing around, "What about me?! No one wants to talk with me? Fine! I'll go find that flat chest girl and talk to her and her sister!"

* * *

"Alright you!" Domino said pushing Kaitlin into a chair, "Let me get this through to you, I don't want you to ever kiss AJ again, even if it means just a simple hello to the both of you!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want him to kiss any other girl besides me!" Domino said angrily, "Right now, he's deciding between Sakura or me and I don't want him to get sidetracked away from the two of us! So, you better stop kissing him if you know what's good for you."

"I won't!" she said firmly.

"Why not?" Domino said.

"Because I love him!" she stated.

Domino's eyes widen in surprise and Kaitlin blushed immensely. "You love him too?" Domino said, "Ah crap, the harem keeps getting bigger!"

"Well sorry!" she said, "I loved him longer than you ever had and I won't give up!"

"Can't you just hook up with that Brendon guy instead of AJ?" Domino asked.

"How can I be in love with him when he constantly hides his face behind a Star Wars Helmet?!" Kaitlin said, "Seriously, he always wears those types of helmets!"

"But why do you even love him?" Domino asked, "There's got to be some crazy reason why you love him."

"It's not crazy!" Kaitlin said, "It's just a… special reason…"

* * *

"So what do you want?" AJ asked Lovrina after they stepped in the living room. She moved in close and put her face close to his, without actually touching each other.

"Hmm…" she said, "You look handsome and cute I suppose."

"That's nice and all," AJ said moving backwards, "But I'm not trying to look cute or handsome. Plus, can you keep your head away from mine!"

"Fine!" she said taking a step back, "I just want to do one more thing!"

She then grabbed AJ in the most uncomfortable spot on him imaginable. Without going into much detail, it was very unsettling for AJ who keep punched her, which caused her to let go and tumble to the ground. "WHAT THE BLEEP WAS UP WITH THAT?!" he shouted at her.

"Just as I thought," she said rubbing her face, "Big! I'm sure my sister well be happy later when you two develop a deeper relationship!"

"SLUT!" he shouted, "You're even worse than Alexis!"

"Hey now," she said standing up, "I can take just about anything from anyone, but I refuse to be called a slut. I was just trying to see if you are the right guy for my sister."

"Why do you care?!" he said, "It isn't like you two are close or anything!"

Lovrina looked away annoyed and huffed, "I know that, but as her sister, I refuse to allow her to fall in love with the wrong guy! I just wanted to know a few psychical things about you, now I want to ask a few questions from you. Number one, have you had sex with any girl yet or are you waiting?"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" he shouted at her, "How sick and twisted can you get?! Plus, I haven't and that's everything you are getting from me!!"

"Fine," she said, "Just one thing though, you love my sister more than you do with Sakura, correct?"

AJ blushed and said, "That's none of your business! What's going on between them and me is none of your business!"

"Don't deny it," Lovrina said as moved in closer to him, "I can see it in your eyes. You look at Domino differently than you do with Sakura. It is subtle, but I see the gentle and happy look in your eyes when you look at her. Spill it! You love my sister more than Sakura!"

* * *

"I see…" Sakura said sadly to her sister, "Well, tell him what I said when he get home. It might not make a difference, but maybe it will." Tameo and Sakura had just finished up their talk with each other just then.

"Hey!" Brendon said walking up to the two sisters, "I want to talk to you Sakura about my friend."

"Well," she said, "I have something to say about him as well. It might be easier to tell you first. Tameo, can I have a moment alone with him?"

"Sure," I'll meet you back in at the entrance," she said walking off.

When the two of them were alone, Brendon started to say, "Alright, I have to ask you something…"

"Actually," she said, "I want to go first."

"Alright," he said, "I suppose ladies first…"

"Ok," Sakura said with a sigh, "I don't know how to say this, but… I'm giving up. I'm just through with trying to convince AJ to love me. Even with that weird dream last night, I've decide that Domino should be with AJ."

"Huh?" Brendon said, "You what?"

"Yeah…" she said looking at her shoes, "I just look at him and see something in his eyes when he looks at me and Domino. I also see how he acts around both of us and seems to be… leaning towards her instead of me. I just can tell…"

"You're giving up on him?!" Brendon asked, "I've watched you from the studio and see how much you fight to keep him away from Domino. Why are you doing this for real?"

"I already told you," she said clenching her fists, "Domino can have him. I just… you know? Why should I explain what I'm doing to you? I don't even know you that well!" With that, she stormed off back towards the entrance.

* * *

"So," Mrs. Ketchum said to May, "What makes you think you deserve my son?"

"Huh?" May said surprised by the answer. She, her brother, and Delia Ketchum were in May's room now.

"I want you to be honest," she asked her, "What do you think makes you so special that you think you deserve my son?"

"You're kind of scary me," she said nervously.

"I should be," she said in a low voice, "I want to make sure whatever girl falls for my son, and that she is deserving of his love and affection."

"I can understand why you care so much about him since you are his mom and all," May said, "But don't you think you are butting in a little too much?"

"Not at all," she said as she pulled out a couple pieces of paper from her bag that she brought along, "However, I would like it if you will out these forms for me. It is just routine paper work and all."

"What the!?" May said, "This is application form that I have fill out so I can date your son!? Isn't this a bit extreme?"

"I haven't considered that," Delia said, "But like I said before, I just want to make sure that the girl who goes out with my son is qualified to be his girlfriend."

"Ah…" May said looking at some of the questions, "Question one… do you want to have sex with my son before he is married? Question 2, if you answered yes to the last question, will you still agree to that if you knew that I would break your neck if you did so?"

"They are just routine questions," Delia said.

'_They're so many questions on this thing that I want to answer yes to_," May thought to herself as she skimmed over the sheet, "_But I know I'll probably be killed if I answer yes to any of them! Why me?_'

"Anyways," Max said, finally jumping into the conversation, "May, I have to ask you a big question."

"Just as long as it isn't as hard as these questions," May whined.

"What ever happened to you and Brendon?" Max asked her, "I thought you two were..."

May looked at the ground and hung her arms. "Well," she said, "Ever since he left 3 years ago on his Pokémon journey, we just lost contact. I miss him and stuff, but… I love Ash…"

"Wait a minute!!" Delia said, "Who the heck is Brendon? Is he another guy you are in love with?! I will not accept you have a second boyfriend on the side while you are dating my son!! See question 12 on the application!"

"Hold it!" May blushed, "He's just a childhood friend of mine! We used to do everything together, but I never really loved him! It just seems like we had something going on to any outsider, but we really are just friends!"

"Alright," Delia said suspiciously, "You better be right."

May nodded and then thought to herself, '_Actually… I never really thought about it. We were very close for friends… but I don't think we were in love. As I think about it… if he hadn't gone on his trip around the other Pokémon regions besides Hoenn… is it possible that I… Maybe…_'

* * *

"So," Mr. Carry said to everyone, "Did you all have fun seeing your love ones again?" It was a couple of hours later now and everyone was pretty worn out from meeting their family and friends and everyone else's friends and family.

"It was interesting," AJ shrugged, and then he glared at Lovrina, "To say the least." She only blushed and looked away.

"Well," Mr. Carry said, "It is time for everyone to say goodbye. It's time for the visitors to leave now. You can have a few minutes to say goodbye to everyone."

Everyone nodded and said to goodbye. "Remember what I said and asked," Lovrina said squeezing AJ's hand and then whispering into his ear, "I know for sure you love her more than Sakura, just pick her already."

"I looked over your application," Delia said to May, "And you passed. You may continue to date my son."

"Wait a minute," Ash said, "What happened?"

"You're mom wanted me to fill out a form to determine if I was subtle to be your girlfriend," May said.

"MOM!" Ash said horrified, "You're embarrassing me!"

"That's what moms do best!" she giggled and then she pinched his right cheek, "See you later my little Ashy Washy!" Everyone snickered and laughed at Ash, while he just blushed.

"Hey AJ," Brendon said to him, "I think you should talk with Sakura. She seems to have something important that she wants to tell you."

"Really?" he said, "What does she want to say to me?"

Brendon glanced at Sakura, who gave him a threatening look. "You know," he said, "I think it might be better for me not to say it otherwise my health might be in danger."

"That's right helmet head," Sakura hissed.

"AJ," Kaitlyn said coming up to him, "It was good to see you again. I hope we can do something together after all this is over."

"Sure," he nodded, "It was good to see you again as well." Both of them hugged each other and Domino looked at the two of them intently. Kaitlyn noticed her staring at them and smirked devilishly causing Domino to grow furious.

* * *

Author Notice: Yeah… the ending was premature, but at this point, do you care? You are just glad I updated aren't ya?

Man, sorry about the wait everyone, please don't threaten me anymore. I had about 7 reports and essays to do, including one that was suppose to be written in complete French. I was also sick the first week of this month with a cold, fever, headache, cough, stuffy nose, and a sore arm (That was more due to the fact that I was playing with a Wii too much). I wasn't completely dead however, I did write a couple of movie reviews on BadMovies dot org. One of them was picked as the Best Reader Review of the Month. If you want to see them, my profile name on that website is InformationGeek.

I have some interesting news. I have two new story ideas that I really want to do. They won't be new series and they shouldn't take me long to write a new chapter after I start the story. Both of them are parodies and they should be good. One is a parody of Mars Attacks using some of the biggest names in anime of all time (Naruto, Rukia, Clare from Claymore, and Naru from Love Hina are some of the people to be seen) and the other one will be a parody of another Goosebumps tale.

I had an interesting moment in school a while back. During class, our teacher mentioned that one of the things that seem to help politicians is charisma. I joking said to myself that I suppose I can't run for office now. The girl next to me heard me and said that wasn't true, I had a lot of charisma and that I was handsome. I nodded in agreement and then a moment later I realized what she said. I looked at her surprisingly, but she acted innocently like she said nothing at all. Maybe she didn't realize what she said either. It was kind of like that moment in Pokémon where Misty said that she and Ash would probably be married in the future and Ash just nodded in agreement before realizing what she just said. Certain moments in anime do come true in they're own ways!

In the next chapter, due to popular request, I will have a chapter focused on Ash and May. Everyone in the mansion discovers a Tunnel of Love type ride and they decide to take a ride on it. Ash and May take the first boat and Sakura and AJ take the other. The chapter will focus on what happened to Ash and May on the ride. The following chapter should focus on what happened to Sakura and AJ.

* * *

Next to come: Chapter 53: Tunnel of Love: Part 1

Date: 10/21/08

Reviewers: AshK

GammaTron

Maladar

Rubyminuszero

Zenotheshademaster

Mat-the-twilight-hero

Glenn M.

Bad-to-the-Bone457

Kidd Dragon

ReaderADV

RenMcCormack007

Flaming Streak

cRaZyMaN676

Pikana

Jakuro the German Ninja

SithAnimeLord

ZephyrFiction

Twilight prince23


End file.
